


Sweet Temptations

by LillianBroderick



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 246,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianBroderick/pseuds/LillianBroderick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Successful and powerful in business, Edward keeps his personal relationships shallow.  He doesn't believe anyone can love him just for him.  Then he meets young Isabella a sweet baker who seems too good to be true. Bella is strong, kind and determined. </p><p>Will she let Edward help her to achieve more than just having the best croissant recipe in town?  Will he risk being hurt and let her bake her way into his heart?  </p><p>Wrapped in buttery goodness with bursts of spice this is a recipe for sweet loving, getting over the bitterness of the past and developing a taste for a sweet future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fresh, warm and buttery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and bless her for sharing her dream with us all. Meanwhile, I am having fun with my own ideas for these characters.
> 
> Thanks to my patient Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker (oh and I am Australian so our 'English' is Australian English, just sayin')

My favourite part of the morning. If you asked why I, Mr Hot Shot Edward Cullen, walk three city blocks and pass six 'fashionable' cafes to come to this quaint little place for coffee each morning, I would tell you it is because the coffee is rich and chocolatey and that the croissants are fresh, warm and buttery so that they melt in my mouth. What I wouldn't tell you is that Mr Hot Shot Edward Cullen drinks the coffee and savours the flaky croissant while quietly and surreptitiously admiring a certain luscious brown haired beauty working behind the counter. 

Most days she has a light dusting of flour on her cheek and her hair is gathered up in a loose bun on top of her head with one long mahogany lock that always falls loose which she repeatedly pushes away with the back of her hand. 

It takes everything I have not to walk over to her each time and curl that lock behind her ear, wipe the flour from her face and kiss her gorgeous mouth. I imagine her taste as the flavours of the coffee and chocolate croissant linger on my tongue. I resist the urge and instead breathe a deep cleansing breath, the air sweetened by the scent of the freshly baked sweet temptations surrounding me. The sight of her together with the delicious scents filling the shop combine to make me feel content, warm and happy.

It's been like this since the first day I stumbled on Bella's Bakery. She has become the eye of my storm, a calming influence on my volatile nature. 

It was raining that first day, of course, it is Seattle after all. I was in a foul mood and had exploded out of my office desperate for fresh air to help me regain my composure after losing my temper violently when firing my damn cousin James. Bastard. I never should have hired him in the first place, serves me right for doing a favour for my Uncle Aro. Fuck it! I'm not thinking about James anymore. 

I stormed out and just started walking to let off steam. I have been known to lose control when I get angry and walking always helps. I have a bit of a temper over the years I've learned a few tricks to help me control it but James' treachery combined with a lack of sleep just sent me over the edge that morning. I'd walked angrily, with no doubt a stormy 'fuck off' expression on my face for three blocks before I was back under control. At that point I stopped to answer the persistent and annoying ringing from Emmett. As my brother and my Office Manager Emmett knew me well enough to know what I was doing when I walked off but was probably concerned where I might have gone. I had no idea where I was until I looked around me and noticed the sign for Bella's Bakery. I promised to stay where I was while he organised my driver Tyler to come and collect me to bring me back to the office so we could sort this shit out. 

I was furious with myself and not a little embarrassed that I had let James' treachery make me lose my temper and control. I resolved to maintain a more even-tempered manner and get the control back that I love as I pride myself on being the man in charge of himself and those around me. So I reset my face to my usual arrogant, cool as a cucumber mask and once again allowed my 'king of the world, what's it to ya' persona to return as I stepped into the cafe to get out of the rain and that's when I saw her. 

I was made breathless and everything in that moment stilled. I was watching her through the window behind the counter which gave anyone who cared to look a view into the bakery kitchen. So beautiful, young and graceful. Like a magnet she pulled me towards her. She had flour on her face that day too. 

She came to the counter where I just stood staring at her. It was as though there was a bubble around us, I didn't see or hear anyone else around us. She looked up at me and smiled. It was warm, I felt warm. Then her honey voice asked if she could help me. Could she? Would she? 

Oh, order something idiot. "Coffee black, please" I whispered. 

She smiled again. Damn, I needed to sit. My body was reacting to her without my permission, where the hell was my control now? She offered something sweet and all I could think was that I bet she is sweet, I know she is. I wanted to taste her. I licked my lips. 

Oh, order something idiot! I didn't even look down into the cake display I could smell the croissants she had carried from the kitchen so I ordered one. 

"These are chocolate, I just baked them, I hope you like them" she said. 

Oh god she bakes! I love it when women bake, so damn sexy.

She looks delicious, I want to reach over the counter and taste her. 

She looked up at me shyly through her eyelashes and I realised how small she was a foot shorter than me, she would fit perfectly in my arms as I held her close. What am I thinking? Why am I still standing here just staring at her? I cocked my head to the side and smiled at her as I imagined her under me as I licked every inch of her. She blushed. 

Oh god she blushes! 

I paid her for the coffee and croissant but I still didn't move. Oh go sit down you idiot! 

"Mr Cullen, I have the limo out front ready sir". Wait, what? Oh Tyler, yes must go. i need to sort out the security breach and the mess left by James. I turned to leave and realise I don't even know her name. I turned back to thank her for the coffee and croissant and notice her name tag, "Thank you, Isabella" i said looking directly into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

Oh god, even her name is delicious. I must go but I will be back my beauty. My Isabella.


	2. interesting and complex flavours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and that's as it should be. Meanwhile, I am having fun with my own ideas for these characters.
> 
> Thanks to my patient Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker (oh and I am Australian so our 'English' is Australian English, just sayin')

Riding back to the office in the back of the limo, sipping my coffee with the delicious smelling croissant in a bag on my lap, I resolve to go back and find out more about my delectable Isabella. 

I arrived back to the office a good deal calmer than I had left it earlier that morning. I was back in control back and I knew what had to be done. I dropped the bag with the croissant onto my PA Jessica's desk and asked her to warm it for me and then to call in Emmett and Alec, it was time to decide our next step. 

"You seem calmer. How the hell did you know that James had betrayed us?" Emmett hadn't even sat down before he began his questions. "Tanya" I said flatly.

Alec looked lost and Emmett looked surprised. 

"What does that vapid, sorry Edward but she really is, bitch have to do with anything?" I chuckled as I noted that he apologised for calling my girlfriend vapid but not a bitch. But of course that was because it was widely known that she was a bitch. It was part of her appeal initially, that take no prisoners, don't give a fuck attitude so like my own. Vapid was right too, and now I knew she was double dipping as it were I had a few more names for her. Thank god I always followed Carlisle my adopted dad's advice "always keep it under wraps kid" he told me when I was fifteen and he handed me my first packet of condoms.

I met Tanya at one of Alice's 'events'. That should've been the warning flag right there. The woman is a fashion nazi, Tanya, not my sister Alice. She was always trying to tell me what to wear and where the fashionable places were to be seen and she certainly liked to be seen. It never bothered me, I never did anything, wore anything or went anywhere I didn't want to anyway. I always do just what I want. Tanya was eye candy to take to events. She kept her mouth closed when I was talking business and her legs open when I took here home; her home, which I bought for her, never to my home. Tanya was, I am ashamed to admit, convenient. I probably should feel guilty about saying that but I don't. Fuck it, the arrangement suited her too. I told her from the get go that this was a relationship of convenience and she was always quick to assure me that she was okay with that. I was always generous with her and she got to be seen at fashionable places, wearing fashionable clothes, talking to fashionable people. Our photographs were in the society pages and she gave good head. What? I'm a guy we like getting head, so sue me. But she knows I don't share and now that I know she's being doing James on the side and playing me for a putz, well I don't feel guilty and that's for sure.

"When I took Tanya home last night she offered me a nightcap while she 'slipped into something wicked'" I sneered as I remembered her attempted seductive voice. "I went over to the bar to pour myself a whiskey and there was an unopened bottle of Connemara Cask Strength Peated Single Malt Irish Whiskey". Alec sighed and Emmett laughed. Yeah, they all remember that night. Last week the boys and I were out celebrating closing another successful business deal, a high profit venture too, so I took them to a whiskey bar. I love whiskey and I particularly like the unusual labels, the ones that others overlook. Yes, I love the known luxury whiskey brands but it is fun to find the unusual small distillery brands. It's a hobby, anyway I had bored them to death with stories of this brand and that brand but my new favourite was this Connemara brand. Not expensive, certainly not by my spending standards but oh such an interesting complex flavour. Irish, of course. But I digress as no doubt I did that night. Alec argued that if I wanted peat whiskey then the Isle of Islay whiskeys were the best, Emmett argued that beer was a man's drink and that I was a pussy for knowing about 'interesting and complex flavours'. I didn't even respond to that! James .... well James drank whatever I put in front of him and listened like I was giving the sermon on the mount. I thought it was a mentor thing but I was wrong. I told him that it was the best and wherever possible you should always have the best. Yeah, pretentious, I know. I was a few drinks in and we'd had a good day, sue me!

"So did you ask her where it came from?" Alec asked. I could see he was not surprised at all. 

"She said she always wanted the best for me and 'wherever possible you should always have the best'" I told them. Emmett and Alec both threw their hands up and shook their heads, they knew. Yeah she repeated my words to James straight at my face like I was a fiddle she was playing. I knew right there that James had been indulging in pillow talk and I wondered what else he'd shared about my business other than my choice of whiskey. 

"So I put down my drink made my excuses not even noticing her 'something wicked' lingerie and high tailed it back to the office, to check things out and confirm my suspicions".

I went on "I spent all night going through files, looking through the share sales reports on the last few large Venture Capital deals we've done with James on board and it was all there glaring out at me. Not illegal trading but damned questionable. Denali investments has been shadowing our activity just one step behind us and one step ahead of the market. I'm not sure yet who is the money or the brains behind Ms Tanya Denali's sudden healthy investment portfolio but James is definitely the leak."

I was wild with frustration and anger when James strolled into my office early this morning for our morning briefing meeting. Ignorant of how I had spent my evening and what I had learned he stupidly joked to Emmett and Alec about me not having a home to go. I looked up from my desk and fixed my eyes on him. 

How did I not see it? How had I been fooled by my idiot cousin. My lack of sleep, my anger at his betrayal and Tanya's slutty behaviour as well as my frustration for being taken in by this deception converged and I lost my carefully crafted control. 

I leapt from my chair, strode towards him and punched him so hard right in his mocking face that I knocked the fucker out. I stormed out and left the building walking to who knows where until I stopped outside Bella's bakery. 

The memory of the beautiful Isabella and the soft touch of flour on her cheek, her chocolate eyes and her warm smile combined with the delicious aroma filling my office from her warm croissant which was now sitting on my desk made me sigh softly and calm. 

Emmett and Alec looked at me with matching quizzical expressions and I realised that once again Isabella had mesmerised me.

I lightly shook my head as I refocussed on what needed to be done. I passed Emmet and Alec a copy of the draft summary report with the data I collected overnight.

"Emmett, we need to get James off our books cleanly. I don't want any HR bullshit, I want him gone for good. I think Angela is ready to step up, she's been 2iC in James team for a year and I like her take on new venture proposals." She's probably been doing James' work all along. I'll need to set up a meeting with her later today to talk with her. 

"Alec I need your team to review this asap. I need to know that Cullen & Masen Inc hasn't been compromised."

"What are you going to do about Tanya?" Emmett asked as he tried to steal my croissant. I wasn't having that shit and knocked his hand away and I think I may have growled at him. Why did I growl at him over a pastry? At that moment my iPhone rang with Tanya's ring tone. I smiled at the guys as I waved them off dismissing them both saying "Speak of the devil".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you are enjoying this so far. i would love to hear from you. i have other chapters written and will update soon. thanks for reading - cheers~


	3. petit fours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and that is that. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker (sometimes though i may use spelling or expressions that seem odd but I am Australian and we are an odd bunch anyway but also we speak Australian English :).

Chapter 3 - petit fours

 

After releasing a heavy sigh I answered the call impatiently "Tanya?"

"Oh, Edward, you left so quickly last night I was worried about you. Is everything all right honey?" Tanya whined. I hate it when she calls me honey. 

"Yes, sorry, I had some urgent work at the office last night and this morning I had to let a senior staffer go" I told her flatly. I wondered if I mentioned James by name right now if she would react. 

"Oh, that's too bad honey. Who was it?" she asked. Yes, sounded like she knew already but I wanted to see her reaction. 

"James, y'know … my cousin" I told her. There was a short pause but then she recovered herself "I don't think I know him honey. Oh dear, it must've been a serious issue for you to fire your cousin. What did he do?" 

Her enquiry confirmed for me that she did indeed know him and that my suspicions about them were correct. She has never shown even the slightest interest in the people in my office and even though she had visited my office on occasion I don't think she ever spoke to anyone but my PA. Tanya was always such a bitch to poor Jessica that I'm pretty sure Jess was scared of her. 

I just wanted to tell this bitch what I thought of her over the phone and just kick her to the curb but I needed to find out what I could from her first. I needed to know who had initiated her relationship with James. I also needed to know which of these two masterminds was behind setting up the Denali investment portfolio which was using the leaked information from James to get ahead of the market thus putting the reputation of not only my venture capital investment division but my whole business in jeopardy. The financial community is fickle and one fuck up or even a hint of a fuck up and your reputation is shot.

I am going to have to meet with her, damn, I really don't want to spend another minute with this treacherous viper. 

I took another calming breath and tried to sound eager "Oh Tanya honey" I sneered as the endearment honey came out of my mouth, "I don't want to bore you to death with the machinations of my office politics; so dull. We can talk about much more pleasant topics when I can see you next". 

"Edward honey you know I'm always open to seeing you" she emphasised the word open and I felt myself vomit in my mouth a little but playfully cooed to her over the phone chuckling at her very unsubtle innuendo. 

"Yes I know just how accommodating you can be Tanya" and apparently so does James and god knows who else, I thought, but went on with the charade "why don't I come over and 'visit' with you this evening, say around 9.30?"

"Of course, honey, I'll see you then. Bye" she purred. 

I hung up and held the phone out and strangled it a little in frustration just as I wish I could strangle her but I had to control my temper.

I sat down heavily at my desk and pulled up my calendar on my computer. I started nibbling on the croissant which I had defended so vehemently from Emmett. 

"Oh god, oh god" I moaned as the flaky butter pastry melted in my mouth. I picked it up and bit down greedily. The chocolate centre burst into my mouth and I moaned out again "Oh god". Oh Isabella what are you doing to me? This pastry is positively sinful. 

Jessica's voice interrupted my musing over the intercom "You okay boss?"

"I don't know Jessica" I said, "I think I may be in love with this pastry."

She chuckled "Whatever floats your boat, boss!"

After licking the last of the beautiful pastry from my fingers and then washing my hands in the private washroom off from my office I stopped by briefly at Jessica's desk. "Jessica, get me a meeting with Angela from the New Proposals team for after lunch please and can you organise a small celebration with that team for half an hour after that in the boardroom. Make sure the Exec team are all invited too. My diary is clear until then so please hold my calls and no walk-ins today ." 

"Sure thing boss, I'll take care of it" she enthused. I like working with Jessica. No frills, no formalities. She likes her job and she's good at it, so refreshing.

I went back into my office and shut the door behind me. I set my alarm to 15 minutes prior to my meeting with Angela, stretched out on my couch and slipped off to sleep, exhausted after no rest the night before. 

When my alarm woke me i threw water on my face and brushed my teeth to wake up fully from my nap, ready for the rest of the day.

My meeting with Angela went really well. I told her that James was no longer with the company, although I didn't go into the specifics. When I offered her his role to take over leadership of the team she was excited to say the least. I explained that this new position would mean she would be part of the Exec team briefings in my office each morning and she would be in a position to pitch new opportunities on behalf of her team. As she spoke of her willingness to accept the role and her ideas for the team she confirmed my suspicions that she's been preparing the briefs James has been presenting as his own work. Now she'll just be presenting her ideas in person and get the recognition she deserves. She was also excited to hear of the substantial raise which comes with the role.

Angela shook my hand "Thanks for this opportunity Edward", we're all on first names basis here in the office on most days, except of course when I am in a foul temper like I was this morning when everyone just seems to naturally call me Mr Cullen, because I'm just that fucking scary when I get in a mood. "You've earned it Angela" I assured her. She had earned it too. She's worked her butt off for us since joining the company straight out of Harvard where she'd worked hard to graduate in the top 10% of her class. She had a scholarship for her Harvard studies which was quite an achievement considering she'd come from some tiny arse town about four hours drive from Seattle. 

Jessica reminded me that everyone was now waiting in the Board Room. "Come on Angela, let's share the good news with your team" I ushered her out of my office and towards the Board room where her team were milling around chatting and no doubt wondering why they are all there.

Everyone quieted as we entered the room, no doubt expecting some sort of announcement. I called for everyone's attention as I moved to the centre of room "Okay settle down you rowdy lot, we have serious business to discuss here." Standing next to me Angela was smiling a broad Cheshire cat grin across her face. Everyone chuckled a little but settled down to listen. I noticed members of her team smiling at Angela, obviously relieved that this must be good news since we were both smiling.

"I am here to announce a change of leadership for our very important New Proposals team. James Volturi left Cullen & Masen permanently this morning." There was considerable muttering at this and a few members of the team had similar expressions of relief as Angela had on her face when I told her the news ealier. I made a mental note to ask Emmett to check in with this team and make sure there was nothing unprofessional going on under James' leadership. 

"But I am thrilled to announce that Angela has accepted the leadership role and will be taking over effective tomorrow. At Cullen & Masen we believe in rewarding effort and sucess. We like to promote from within rather than always importing talent. I think you'll agree with me that with Angela and her team we have plenty of talent right here. I hope you'll join me in congratulating Angela to this new role." There were a rousing chorus of cheers and plenty of shout outs of 'about time', 'well done Ang' and even a 'you go girl' shout which made everyone laugh. 

While I was speaking I noticed the room was filling with delicious smells so enticing I licked my lips. I noticed trays of delectable looking sweet and savoury treats had appeared on tables around the room.

"Jessica has kindly organised some tasty treats which I must say smell delicious and some refreshments so please take the rest of the afternoon to enjoy some time together and congratulate Angela on her new role" I said as I gestured to the platters of delicacies filling the room with their delicious aroma.

Everyone broke up and started mingling around Angela to make a fuss and congratulate her. People were also fussing over the food, they were moaning and groaning their pleasure at the tasty treats and the smell was so enticing I had to go and try them. I picked up a small savoury tart, took a bite and was immediately hit with the most delicious taste "Oh God… what the … what the hell is this?" I stammered to Jessica who was standing next to me enjoying a sweet pastry. "Jessica where did you get the catering it is incredible. You didn't make this yourself did you?"

Jessica gave me her best bitch brow "Yeah Boss I zipped home and whipped up this array of goodies in the three hours since you asked me to pull this shindig together!" She shook her head condescendingly.

Okay, so it was a fucking stupid question but I really hadn't had much sleep in the last 24 hours. 

"Actually Boss" she said in a more pleasant tone, as I was eating another savoury tart, "I got the name of the place from you." I cocked my brow at her questioningly. I may not have had much sleep but I really don't remember chatting about fucking catering companies with anyone… ever! 

She went on "That croissant you asked me to heat this morning had the name and details of the bakery cafe on the bag. So I called them." That got my attention. The food was from Isabella. "You seemed to really enjoy that croissant this morning, I mean really really enjoyed it" she said smirking at me "so I thought I'd check them out and they're great. Isabella, the baker who owns the cafe delivered the stuff herself".

What? Isabella was here and I missed her? She probably came while was napping in my office like a toddler. It would've been good to see her away from the bakery. I wonder if she would still wear that apron. I'm such a neanderthal but the site of her in that full apron with a tray of sweet treats freshly baked, with her hair falling about her face. So sexy. Damn. Shake it off you idiot you're surrounded by co-workers. 

What? or Jessica, right she's still talking. "She was really nice and she left some petit fours for me and some for you too as a thank you for the new business. Smart idea. I left yours on your desk Boss, but now I've tasted how good her stuff is I wished I hadn't told you. I should've kept them all for myself" she teased. What did Jessica say? Isabella left something for me? 

"Ok, thanks Jess, great work" I said hurredly as I rushed off to head to my office. 

Like a love-struck school boy I burst into my office and darted over to my desk to see what she'd left for me. Pathetic Cullen! There on my desk was a small white box tied with a royal blue ribbon with a business card sitting on top. The card had Bella's Bakery on it. I picked it up and turned it over and there was a handwritten note "Mr Cullen, I have packed you a box of my petit fours to enjoy as thanks for trying our fare for your function. I hope you enjoy and will use us again. Have a good one! Bella" It was hand written! Bella, short for Isabella of course. And she'd put a smiley face under her name I normally find that sort of thing so annoying but I couldn't help but smile "So fucking cute" I muttered.

"Who's fucking cute?" Emmet asked as he strolled into my office carrying a plate fully loaded with Bella's pastries from Angela's function. "Hungry Em?" I teased him and avoiding his question. "Are you kidding this is the best food we've had in this place…. ever!" he said as he popped a little fruit pastry in his mouth. 

"Anyway I just popped in to remind you that we are going to Ma's for dinner tonight" he raised his eyebrows at me, with that you're not going to pike out. I grimaced as I remembered that I was meeting Tanya tonight.

"Aww, c'mon Edward. You can't cancel on Esme again, man" Emmett clearly saw my intention to cancel. 

"No, no Emmett I will be there but I need to get away in time to visit with our favourite viper Tanya" I told him. 

"You are cutting her loose right Edward?" he looked at me willing me to agree.

"Oh yeah she's done" I affirmed to his relief.

"Emmett" I said, "I nearly forgot. Can you spend a little time with Angela's team. I got a strange vibe from her and from some of her team today when I spoke about James. I want to make sure nothing inappropriate has been going on there."

"Now we've discovered what a rat James has been I am concerned there may be other sins to add to his list" I mused aloud.

"Sure man, no drama, I'll get to that tomorrow." he said as he slapped my hand away from his plate. "Hey don't make me growl at you the way you did at me this morning." he joked. "what was that about anyway? Anyway I am off, I'll see you at the 'rents at 5.30. Should be a good night Ali will be there too" he called over his shoulder as he was leaving my office. 

Should be quite the night. I really wish I'd had more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Edward missed on seeing Bella again but I think he really did need that nap. I can't help but think how cute he'd look all curled up on his couch. anyhoo! A big night ahead for Edward dinner with his family and then a rendezvous with the naughty Tanya. should be fun. i hope you'll join me.


	4. home made cookies and a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline.
> 
> Mistakes are my own 'cos I like to reread and tinker. Please note that I am Australian and sometimes we speak our own brand of English.

Chapter 4 - home made cookies and a hug

Family dinners are a weekly Cullen tradition. My brother Emmett, my sister Alice and I all went our separate ways for College we have each returned to Seattle and each maintain almost daily contact with each other. Emmett and I work together so of course we see each other every day but there is barely a day goes by I do not speak with Alice on the phone or at least swap texts back and forth. We are a strange pastiche of diverse individuals but what we have two things in common, our fierce loyalty to each other and our deep gratitude and love for our adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

I was their first addition, though I am not the eldest child. It sounds like a riddle doesn't it but it is simple really, Esme and Carlisle were unable to have children of their own. Esme had what she always describes as, but we never believe, an accident when she was pregnant to her first husband, who was by all accounts a complete bastard. Unfortunately as well as losing her baby she also lost the wherewithall to have another, yeah he was a piece of work. She started divorce proceedings while still in hospital. 

Some months later Carlisle was the attending physician in the emergency room the night she was brought to the hospital after she'd accidentally overdosed on sleeping tablets , yeah don't believe that story either. The way Carlisle tells it she was closer to death than life but luckily she'd been found by her best friend Elizabeth, my mother, in time and rushed to hospital thus saving her life. He talks about how he kept visiting her during her stay in hospital and continued to visit her even after she was released to my mother's care. Carlisle patiently grew his relationship with Esme for two fucking years before he proposed and then he took another year before they got married. Esme just needed time and Carlisle just wanted Esme. Man, I have no idea how he did that but there is something very special about the way Carlisle and Esme love each other. It is calm and constant, they understand each other without words; they are solid. That's no other way I can describe it.

Carlisle always tells me that he feels a sort of kismet at work in our lives with Elizabeth saving Esme and them adopting me in when my parents died. A life for a life kind of deal.

My birth parents were another couple who were totally in love with each other but where Esme and Carlisle are quiet and calm in their love for each other my parents were passionate and possessed in their love. I was a product of that love and they loved me, no doubt about that, but even as a little one I just felt like I was intruding. They loved me but they just loved each other more. 

Oddly enough that's kind of why they died and I didn't. Every year my parents would take off for a two week annual honeymoon where they would take their love fest on the road and I would stay at home with a nanny. That year I was at home torturing the nanny with evil pranks and generally pain in the ass behaviour because I was 12 years old and what almost teenage boy wants a fucking nanny. My parents had gone for a Caribbean cruise. While there they'd hired a car to go sight seeing in the Cayman Islands and apparently dear old Dad was driving their hire car on the wrong side of the fucking road. Honestly, they were probably making out at the time because that is the thing I remember most about them - they were always kissing. When I was really little and they were kissing all the time I used to grab one or other of them and shout 'my turn, my turn', they'd laugh as though they'd forgotten I was there but then they'd cover me with kisses. 

They left me well taken care financially as both my parents came from old money plus dear old Dad was quite the business man so there was a sizeable inheritance which I've barely tapped since I was unable to access it until I turned 21. 

It is thanks to my parents clear instructions in their will that I found a home with Esme and Carlisle. They got temporary custody of me as they were my god parents and my mother wanted me to live with them. Both their Wills stipulated very clearly that I was not to go live with either of my mother's brothers Aro or Marcus although they could have visiting rights. There was a bit of fighting back and forth over it, thankfully it didn't go to court or anything but it soured things for awhile between the adults concerned. I was too busy feeling miserable that my kissing obsessed parents were gone and I would never see them again.

As it turned out Esme and Carlisle were already registered with the appropriate agencies and approved for adoption and were just waiting for a child. So my transition from Masen to Cullen was pretty slick. They called me their little blessing and I called them my god send. Esme was my mother's best friend and I had know them both all my life, they already loved me and I already loved them. We're not overly religious people but I honestly think a higher power was watching over me when they brought me into the Cullen household.

I didn't have long to dwell on the loss of my parents because just three months after my arrival the call finally came from social services that a child was available for adoption. That's when Emmett McCarty joined the family and became my brother. At 13 years of age he was only a few months older than me but he looked more than that cos he was already fucking huge. 

Emmett was loud where I was quiet. He was huge where I was lean. He was demonstrative where I was reserved, despite my very kissy, huggy parents. We were so different but Emmett and me, we became brothers and were joined at the hip from day one. 

He arrived all full of piss and wind after having been bounced around foster homes for a few years he thought he was pretty tough. He was tough actually and when we started playing football that year in school he got to show just how tough he could be. I took up residence in the position of quarterback and he settled right beside me as left tackle. We kept those positions right through high school. He's always been my wingman.

Emmett's mother relinquished her parental rights after her third arrest on drug charges, which is why adoption was an option. He hadn't actually lived with his mother for years and practically from birth he'd been in and out of foster homes.

When the formal adoption papers came through we both decided to take the name Cullen but keep our original family names as middle names. I became Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and he became Emmett McCarty Cullen.

Esme and Carlisle basically went from zero to 60 in a matter of months as parents. They went from childless to the parents of two teenage boys. We were like non-identical twins. We were in the same year at school, although I was in advance program classes and Emmett needed tutoring, which I was more than happy to help with. We played the same sports and we got into the same trouble. Black eyes, dirty clothes, detention, study sessions and church. Life was good. I still missed my parents and Emmett still suffered bouts of depression from years in the social system but all in all we were happy, we were loved and we were grateful. 

The testosterone in the house was almost palpable. Poor Esme. Then just over a year after Emmett arrived another call came and Alley Cat joined the motley crew. Her parents were dead like mine but she'd gone to live with her grandmother for a few years. When her gran died she needed a home and quite frankly Esme needed a daughter. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen was two years younger than Emmett and I. 

So to add to the drama caused by the excess of testosterone Alice brought teen girl hormones to the mix. Emmett and I adopted Alice just as Esme and Carlisle did. We were incredibly protective of our little sister and any fucker who tried to mess with her at school had us to deal with. Alice would've been an easy mark without us cos she was tiny. Feisty but tiny. As she got older she was feisty, tiny and drop dead gorgeous, so Emmett and I had a hard time keeping the horny toads away from her. We insisted Esme enrol Alice in martial arts classes which we went to as well. We knew eventually we'd be heading off to College and we wanted to make sure she could protect herself. Our little Alley Cat grew some claws then because she became a black belt in Karate. She and I do cardio kickboxing together twice a week at Cappy's Boxing gym and she has kicked my arse on more than one occasion. My little sis is tiny but she is scrappy! 

While we protected Alice from the bitchy teen girls and the horny teen boys, Alice in turn protected Emmett and I from teen fashion suicide, which according to Alice is a thing. She bought our clothes and made sure we were dressed in the latest whatever the fuck fashion look that was trending. God forbid we wear last season's jeans! Sometimes it drove me crazy, I'd just get my jeans to the point where'd they were broken in and she'd steal them out of my room and replace them. I took to hiding my favourites in the oddest places and sometimes I'd forget where they were. I'm sure Esme has found them over the years and wondered what the hell my jeans were doing in her linen cupboard.

I loved growing up in the Cullen household. It was loud and it was loving. Esme believed everything could be solved with home made cookies and a hug, Carlisle believed everything should be talked through. So that was how we survived every teen drama and there were plenty of them. Esme would hug us and give us cookies and Carlisle would reason out the problem. When we each left for college Esme wept and Carlisle gave us more condoms (even Alice)!

As close as we are and as loving a group as we are I've grown increasingly distant over the years. I'm sure a therapist would try and tell me that is has something to do with fear of intimacy or some bullshit because the people I loved the most died and left me behind and i'm afraid to get that close to anyone again. I am sure they'd think that my having the worst taste in women probably hasn't helped with that - apparently I can pick for beauty but not for character - go figure, I am a guy! My selection of women in the past has led to some fucked up situations which is why I had my arrangement with Tanya and that whole plan has blown up in my face. 

Anyway, I've been a little delinquent in my duties with the family of late and i've skipped more than a few of our weekly dinners making them more of a monthly dinner for me, which I feel kind of guilty about but there it is. 

Realising I was at risk of cancelling again because of my late night rendezvous with the not so lovely Miss Tanya Denali, Emmett called everyone and arranged for dinner to be moved to forward so I had no excuse. 

So there I was at 5.30 pm outside my family's beautiful home in Denny-Blaine, Seattle. Before I had a chance to turn my key in the front door it was flung open and Esme pounced on me. I just barely managed to rescue the box of petit fours Bella had left me which I had brought as a sort of peace offering for missing so many dinners, before I was gripped in an almost strangling momma bear hug from Esme. 

"I am so glad you're here tonight." she said dragging me into the house. "Carlisle is out at the grill with Emmett and Alice is helping me with the salads in the kitchen. We thought we'd grill since we're eating so early. How are you dumpling?" I cringed, Esme always called me dumpling. I loved it really but always pretended not to "Ma, I'm 27 years of age you can't keep calling me dumpling" I teased.

"You'll always be my dumpling. Can you lay the table please dinner's almost ready" she called over her shoulder as she headed back into the kitchen. 

I loved this house, it was big but tasteful so it wasn't ostentatious like so many houses in the area. It was full of memories happy and sad but mostly happy.

I went to the linen cupboard to get a tablecloth and while I was there I checked the top shelf to see if my old jeans were still there, I smirked to myself, yup still there. Ha, Alley Cat hasn't found them yet.

We always had a full setting for dinner when we were all home, tablecloth, cloth napkins, silverware and good crockery. It was nice, solid and it was home.

"Hey son, when did you get here" Carlisle called to me as he came in carrying a large platter covered in steaks and beef patties.

Before I had a chance to answer Alice was hugging me "Good to see you big brother. I like your suit, very GQ." 

"Thanks Alley Cat" I said as I hugged her back. "Stop calling me that" she said as she punched my arm. She loved it really.

"Oh you finally decided to join us" bellowed Emmett as he came in carrying wine and beer for the table.

After the salads were placed on the table we all sat down and settled into a natural moment of quiet. Carlisle never said grace as such but he always said something to symbolise the beginning of the meal "I am so pleased we are all here together tonight. Thanks everyone." We all muttered our agreement that it was good to be home and good to see each other and then the noise began. Passing the food around the table we all shared stories of what was latest in our lives. 

Alice worked with Esme in her events business "The Hot Ticket". Esme's speciality was weddings, parties, celebrations, large and small for society's elite. Alice's speciality was fashion events and fundraisers. Alice told us about flying to Paris next week for talks with what she called a boutique independent designer to discuss the possibility of Alice designing and running their Fashion Week events. This was a pretty big deal. I was impressed and very happy for her and told her so. 

Esme was working on a wedding for a celebrity couple, it was all very hush, hush. Apparently everything about the wedding had to be kept secret or the paparazzi would overwhelm the event and it was very challenging but you could tell she was having a good time with all the drama.

Carlisle told us about the new batch of interns at the University Washington Medical Centre where he is head of emergency care. Carlisle is a great mentor by all accounts but he loves to test the mettle of his new interns and messes with them every year. A Baptism of fire he calls it. I am so glad I didn't follow him into medicine. 

Emmett and I shared a look and we knew it was time to bring up the issue with my cousin James. 

"I fired James today" I said flatly. "He's been leaking information to a private investment group about where we are investing. And he's also been sleeping with Tanya behind my back." Okay I think that should stimulate some interest. 

There was a moment of silence and then everyone spoke at once. Esme came over and hugged me, Emmett was spitting profanities and threatening to beat the shit out of James, Alice was cursing up a storm about what a bitch Tanya was and Carlisle shook his head mumbling to himself about Aro. This wasn't the first time we'd had trouble with Aro's part of the family. 

The family knew I'd been seeing Tanya for a while, hell all of America knew I was seeing Tanya, our photo was in the tabloids and on all the gossip sites. On top of that I actually met Tanya when she was modelling at one of Alice's fashion events. But they didn't know that my relationship with her was more contractual than emotional. So Esme was thinking I was broken hearted. I could hardly tell her the truth, that would upset her even more.

"Have you spoken to Aro yet" Carlisle asked. "No" I replied "I suspect he may be behind the whole thing so until I know more I'll wait until he comes to me."

"Oh, Dumpling, what are you going to do about Tanya?" Esme asked, still hugging me. 

"Kick her to the curb man, once a cheater always a cheater" Emmett declared. 

"I really hate that bitch, Edward, I always have but I put up with her for your sake. Can I please stop inviting her to my events now?" Alice pleaded. It was no secret that Alice and Tanya did not get on, but my alley cat is loyal so she invited Tanya to her fashion shows even when Tanya wasn't modelling. Alice would be catty with Tanya and Tanya would sneer at Alice. It was fun to watch actually. What? I needed something to amuse me at those damn fashion shows, the women are all stuck up and never eat anything while the men are either really into the fashion which I am not or they are bored and looking for the open bar. There was definitely no love lost between Alice and Tanya. 

"I am heading over to her place after we finish dinner so I can break it off with her." I announced "I won't stay with someone who's cheated. Tanya and I were really more convenient than a real relationship anyway Ma. It was time to break it off even without her cheating on me." I tried to sound emotional but I don't think I succeed. Fuck it. I never brought Tanya around the family as she wasn't really my girlfriend she was more of a rent-a-date. Anyway, Alice hated her and I wouldn't make Alice uncomfortable at home.

"Okay, I'll get the coffee." Esme said as she headed into the kitchen. "Oh and Edward brought some petit fours to have with coffee tonight isn't that nice." Esme was trying to cheer me up, she was so sweet.

As I laid the box of pastries on the table, Emmett pounced immediately "Edward are these from the bakery that did the catering at work today?" 

Before I could reply Emmett became very animated "Dad, Mom you should've seen Edward today, he growled at me" he emphasised the word growled, damn it i knew i wouldn't get away with that, "and he wouldn't share his croissant from this bakery that makes the best food." He was telling on me in this kid voice which made me laugh my arse off.

"Honestly dad I have no idea what came over me. Emmett reached for the croissant and I turned into a caveman. It was weird, but y'know it was a really good croissant" I confessed.

Everyone was laughing as we passed around the bakery box to select a pastry each. "Are we safe Edward or are you going to snatch the food from our plates" laughed Alice.  
"Taste it Alice and you tell me if that isn't a pastry worth fighting for" I defended.

At that point the room went quiet except for small moans of pleasure as each person ate their mini pastries. Mine was a small eclair and it was fucking delicious. "Oh God, not again. So delicious" I moaned louder than I meant to. Everyone looked at me and burst out laughing. 

"Edward" Esme admonished, "No sex noises at the table." They all burst out laughing again and I blushed. I fucking blushed, but I couldn't help it, it just tasted so good.

Alice grabbed the business card that was still attached to the box. "All kidding and Edward's sex noises aside, Esme, we have to go to this bakery." she said as she passed the card to Esme. "Oh yes, good idea Alice. I need a new supplier. I wonder if they do wedding cakes. Edward, dumpling, how did you find them" Esme asked me. 

"Mum, you'll love the bakery, it is a cafe too. Bella smells amazing and she bakes it all herself. The coffee is great too." I rambled.

The table went quiet again and everyone looked at me. 

"Bella smells amazing?" asked Emmett.

"What? No, I said the shop smells amazing" I protested, emphasising the word shop. I did say shop didn't I?

"No you didn't" said Esme smiling her knowing smile "you said Bella smelt amazing and you said she does all the baking. Who's Bella?"

At this point Alice handed the business card to Esme which had Bella's Bakery's contact details on it. 

"I don't really know Isabella. I only met her this morning. After firing James" and punching him in the face I thought but didn't say, "I went for a walk to calm down. I'd walked quite a few blocks and while I waited for Tyler to come and collect me I went into this bakery cafe and Bella was there. She had a tray of freshly baked chocolate croissants and her apron was covered in flour, she even had some on her cheek." I was smiling and rambling like an idiot. I just couldn't seem to shut the fuck up. Finally I put a stop to my word vomit when I noticed the whole family was looking at me with these bizarre smirks on their faces.

Fanning herself with Bella's business card Esme said conspiratorially "Yes Alice, we definitely need to go to this bakery and meet this amazing smelling Bella." I think my mother was about to stir up some trouble. 

"Ah Esme, I… I'm not sure….if you should….well, I only met her once.. there's nothing…" but before I could finish my ridiculous stammered protest Carlisle leaned over and patted my forearm saying "give it up Edward, you won't stop them, you just made this the most exciting game ever, they won't stop so you might as well leave them to it" he was smirking at me like I was an idiot. He was right I should have kept my mouth shut. I sighed heavily and slumped back in my chair.

"All right everyone. Time to stop teasing Edward. C'mon bro' you can drop me off at my apartment on your way to Tanya's" Emmett said as he slapped me on the back.

"And in the car you can tell me all about this Bella" he said and waggled his eyebrows.

Fuck my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that was the Cullen family - I love them - how about you? 
> 
> Now Edward is off to Tanya's. I know quite a few people have been very keen to see how Edward handles the viper Tanya. May i say that Edward is a very naughty boy and has come up with an interesting way to deal with her….. want to know more? Just click next. thanks for reading :)


	5. just dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my responsibility. Sometimes i may spell things differently or use unfamiliar expressions and that is because I am an Australian with Irish parents. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Chapter 5 - just dessert

 

"Emmett before you start there is N-O-T-H-I-N-G going on with me and Bella. I don't even know her" I decided offence was the best form of defence so as soon as we got in my car I tried to head Emmett off at the pass. "I will admit when I saw her in the bakery I was somewhat affected by her looks and I will also admit that something about her baking makes me lose my shit" this wasn't helping, I needed to put a lid on this conversation. "But I repeat there is nothing going on" I tried to convey a finality and disinterest in my voice that even I didn't believe.

"Okay" said Emmett smirking, "But tell me this. You're splitting up with the witch queen tonight, right?" I nodded. "Good, so you're single, a not bad looking guy, fairly successful" I gave him the bitch brow on that one, hell I was very fucking successful even though we were a smaller outfit that some others Cullen & Masen was ranked in the top three investment groups in Seattle. 

"Okay" he condescended "you're very successful. So, why the hell wouldn't you ask this Bella chick out for a fucking date? Aren't you Edward hot shit Cullen?" he was trying to challenge me. It was working.

I sighed, what Emmett didn't know was that I don't date and I haven't dated in years, not since college and the whole Kate disaster. 

"Emmett, you know I have the worst history with women" I said quietly, no more games, it was time to be honest, "Right now, Bella is perfect. She's beautiful, she has a smile that makes me smile, she has warm chocolate eyes and thick mahogany hair. She's petite but soft and round where a woman should be, not sharp like the society harpies. Really Em you should've seen her in that apron with flour on her face and a tray of chocolate croissants in her hands. It was like the Eve with the Apple. It went straight to my cock."

I took a breath. "But if I ask her out, then she won't be perfect anymore. She'll go after my money and cheat on me like Irina did or crush my heart and cheat on me like Kate did or deceive me and cheat on me like Tanya did" I really had the worst history with women. "Seriously Em, I just think I want to enjoy her from afar where she can stay perfect." I sighed again, it was hard for me to admit to being such a failure when it came to women.

There was a long pause. I kept driving and Emmett just looked out the window. We were almost at his apartment when he turned to me and spoke quietly, "Edward, I know you've had a rough trot with women in the past. I'd seriously like to strangle Kate if I ever saw her again" he took a breath to calm himself, "but you've always gone for women who have selfish bitch written all over them. Back in high school you could've gone for anyone, you were the Quarterback of the football team for christ's sake, you were well off, good looking, smart as hell and thanks to Alice you were even fashionable. I admired you and so did just about everyone. There were nice girls you could've gone out with but you chose Irina, the biggest bitch in school. It's like you want these women to treat you bad. 

"Irina cheated on you because she had no depth to her at all, she didn't care about you or anyone else. She just wanted to be wanted. I'm no shrink but the girl had issues. All she wanted was to be seen with the best looking, most popular guy and to have free access to your credit card. My point is that was a mistake. Okay move on and get over it. 

"But no instead of that as soon as you got to Dartmouth you went after an Irina clone named Kate. Those bitches could've been twins they were so alike. Only Kate was a little older and smarter than Irina so she did even more damage." He paused for a moment but I could tell he wasn't done so I waited. We'd arrived at his apartment building and I'd parked so I turned in my seat so I could face him. 

Emmett went on "What Kate did" another pause "well, man, I would've had as much trouble as you did in recovering from that. To find out she'd been pregnant with your kid and that she'd had an abortion without ever telling you, but just kept on with your relationship for a year after that like nothing had happened." He blew air out forcefully, obviously emotional. I hadn't realised I was holding the steering wheel in a death grip, so I released my hands to fall in my lap and dropped my chin to my chest. "I can't even imagine how you handled that." he said sadly. 

What Emmett didn't know was that she told me about it when she was breaking up with me because she'd been having an affair with one of her professors and wanted to leave me with a clean conscience. Yeah, thanks Kate, so glad you felt better telling me in one sitting that she'd been cheating on me, that she was leaving me for her lover and that she'd had an abortion before without ever giving me a chance to say what I wanted. It' a woman's right I know that but surely I should've had some rights. I mean it was my kid. Damn it , I don't want to think of this again.

Emmett continued "If you continue to just date women like Irina, Kate and Tanya because they can't possibly hurt you because you don't really care about them, well man that's just sad. You'll get exactly what you expect to get and you'll end up alone." 

I didn't say anything because he was right. I knew Tanya was selfish and mean, that was part of her appeal. There was no way she'd break my heart, I didn't even like her. What does that say about me? Fuck that, I'm not going to start analysing myself. Tanya was a bad decision which I will rectify tonight, but he's right I am in a repeating pattern.

"Man, I love you. We've been best mates, brothers, since the day we met. I don't want you to grow old as a lonely, cynical, pathetic rich guy with this year's bimbo on your arm." 

Ouch, that was harsh. I gritted my teeth and was about to tell him to fuck off when he continued. "The first 13 years of my life were total crap Edward but some one was looking out for me when I came to live with Carlisle and Esme, became a Cullen and yours and Alice's brother. I'm not going to look that gift horse in the mouth, I am going to count my blessings and have the best damn life I can."

He smiled at me a huge goofy grin "I plan to find a gorgeous woman who loves me and I am going to spoil the shit out of her. I am going to kiss the ground she walks on, marry her and have as many kids and she'll give me. I'm going to leave behind the sad memories of my poor old drug addicted mother and all the crap from being bounced around multiple foster homes. I'm going to have it all, Edward. And I want you to have it all too." 

I looked at my brother in wonder, I think that was the longest speech Emmett has ever given. I breathed deeply to get control of my emotions because I knew that what Emmett wanted, I wanted too. I wanted it so bad I could taste it. But could I have it? Could I try again to date for real? I am such an untrusting bastard now, I honestly didn't know if I could risk my heart again.

I owed Emmett the truth since he'd be so honest with me, so I told him "Yes Emmett, I want that too. I want all of it. I just don't know if I have the courage to try again. But I promise I will think about it, okay?" Em nodded, "Good deal, bro" and offered his fist for a fist punch and then he left.

I watched him walk away and disappear into his building and took those few minutes to think about what a lucky son of a bitch I was to have a brother who was a huge bear of a man but who despite having every reason to be angry about his early childhood just looked to the future with hope and determination. 

I would think about what Em said as I promised, because he was right I was fast becoming a pathetic caricature and I needed to change soon or it would be too late. 

I took a deep breath and shook off all these emotions. I had a job to do. I looked at my watch, damn it I was running late. I needed to head over to Tanya's and get this bitch gone from my life.

I reached over to the back seat to grabbed the package that my IT guy Ben had given me before I left the office. I checked the contents to make sure everything I needed was there. I turned the car around and headed towards Tanya's apartment getting myself into a very different frame of mind as I drove. If I was going to pull this off I needed to focus.

Finally, I arrived outside Tanya's apartment building and I was ready to get this farce over and done with to move on with my life. I grabbed my brief case, added Ben's envelope to the other papers I'd placed in there and headed in.

I waved to the doorman and he told me he'd call Ms Denali and let her know I was on my way up. Riding up in the lift I was actually getting excited about this little drama I was going to play out. 

When the lift doors opened Tanya was standing in the hall leaning against the wall opposite the lift doors. She was wearing a pale pink chemise which barely covered her torso and over that was a barely there pink silk wrap which was undone at the front and half off her shoulder. She was pulling out all stops tonight. I was shocked to say the least but decided to play the possessive boyfriend, "What the hell Tanya, anyone could've been in the lift and seen you like that, get back in the apartment" I demanded. 

She smiled "Edward I was just so excited that you were here, I just couldn't wait a minute longer. I've missed you baby" she was pouting as she stepped towards me placing her hand on my chest. 

"Well, Tanya, that's very sweet but I'd rather the whole world didn't see what only I should see" I thought I'd start right in on the issue of monogomy.

I ushered her into the apartment and placed my brief case on the coffee table next to my chair.

"You look tired Edward, you work too hard honey. What can I do to help you relax? hmmm?" she was leaning over from behind my chair and running her hands up and down my chest. I pulled her arms and then walked her around my chair so that she was standing in front of me and then I tugged her down into my lap. 

"Tell me about your day Tanya" I said as I rubbed my hands up and down her long bare legs. "What have you been up to? hmmm?" I raised my eyebrows as I asked. She looked a little confused at first and then started to speak but I interrupted her almost immediately. "I was thinking about you today and wondering who and what you were doing." I moved my hand to rub the inside of her thigh and she parted her legs slightly to give me more access. 

"Who I am doing? What do you mean Edward" she asked indignantly. 

"Sorry baby" I cooed, "I meant who you were with? Not who you were doing? Of course. We have an agreement, don't we baby, you won't see anyone but me and I'll look after you now and when we part ways." I spoke softly as I nuzzled her neck and moved my hand higher up her thigh towards her sex.

"Oh… of course honey. No one but you. Oh Edward, so good baby… but please don't talk about us parting ways, it makes me sad" she pouted again. Really did she think that was attractive because it wasn't, at all. 

I smiled to myself as I continued to nuzzle and kiss around her neck. She tilted her head to one side so I could continue down past her collarbone, as she moaned and tried to move her hips so that my hand would move higher up her thigh. I used my free hand to shift her silky chemise enough that I could kiss along the top of her artificially perfect breasts. Meanwhile my other hand slid along her the softness of her thighs to cup her sex. She sighed and tilted her head back. 

"It's just been such a long day honey. What with having to fire my cousin" I said quietly. She stiffened a little at the mention of James. My fingers slipped into her panties and gently teased the lips of her bare pussy. She moaned lightly and tried to kiss me but I moved my face down to her breasts taking one of her pert nipples into my mouth and licking around it wetly. I circled her nipple with my tongue and then bit down not enough to really hurt but certainly hard enough to get her attention. At the same moment I pushed my middle finger into her wet core and she let out a soft cry. My thumb circled her clitoris with slow but deliberate movements. She moaned some more "Yes, Edward, please honey, more." 

"Yes it has been a long day." I said softly. "I had to question James for some time to find out who he was working with." She stiffened at that so I moved my mouth to her other breast, licking and biting her nipple while I increased the pressure and speed that my thumb worked her clit. I slipped another finger into her core and started to pump in and out of her. 

"Oh Edward, please ….. relax… and oh, my…. please don't talk about business now baby" she stammered. Her climax was building and just as she was about to cum I removed my hand and my mouth from her body. 

"You're right Tanya" I said calmly as I stood up and almost knocked her to the floor. She grunted, disappointed, frustrated and confused, whilst trying not to fall on her arse. 

I moved over to the bar "I need a drink after the day I've had interrogating James" I said. Now with my back to her I couldn't help but smirk to myself for teasing her that way. I recovered my game face and asked "Tanya, honey, where is that Connemara Irish Whiskey you mentioned last night? I'd love some of that?"

She scrambled over to me almost tripping over her own feet to get to me, I had her completely befuddled. She tried to regain her sexy, seductress mojo "It's right here honey" she cooed and she passed me the bottle. 

I poured myself a small amount of the beautiful rich liquid, I didn't dare have any more, I needed to stay on top of this bitch. "It's so odd that you have this particular whiskey Tanya. How did you come to buy it? I didn't think you knew anything about whiskey" I asked innocently. 

"Umm… I don't remember now, I think..." she started to scramble for the lie she was going to spin but I interrupted again "Yes, very odd. It is not a common whiskey, just a small distillery. I was only telling James last week how much I enjoy this particular whiskey." Her head snapped to me and she had a panicked look in her eye. 

"…. oh" I said, tilting my head slightly to look at Tanya pretending to be puzzled by something.

"Very odd" I said again and took my drink back over to my chair. I opened my briefcase and pretended to look for something in there. When I sat back into my chair I left the case open so the documents inside could be easily seen. 

Tanya said nothing at this point, it was clear she realised that I knew something and she was starting to panic as I am sure she was now worrying just how much I knew. 

I knew she'd betrayed me, but I didn't know who else was involved other than Tanya and James. It was time to find out.

"Tanya" I said as I sat back in my chair placed my glass on the coffee table and opened my brief case. "Come back and sit here with me" I asked gently.

She came over to me, moving a little more cautiously and I pulled her back down onto my lap making sure to position her so she could see the contents of my brief case with a little effort. 

I ran my hands gently up and down her arms. "Tell me Tanya, how do you know my cousin James?" I asked as I circled my fingers around her wrists.

She gasped lightly and turned to look me in the eye. "Edward, why are you asking me that? and why do you have a copy of our contract in your brief case?" Yes she saw it as I intended her to.

"Oh" I replied "After what James said to me this morning, I wanted to review the terms of the contract…. the clause on monogamy and the one on termination."

She jumped up off my lap and stood up but I still held her wrists, more firmly now but not enough to hurt her. "What are you asking me Edward? What is going on? What did James say, because he is a liar you know that" she said, panic in her voice. 

I pretended not to notice that she had just admitted to knowing James after having flatly denying it earlier. "Shhh, honey, don't get upset" I said as I pulled her back onto my lap this time turning her so that she was straddling my legs while facing me. I released her wrists and placed my hands on the cheeks of her butt and dragged her towards me. She smiled cautiously but started to grind against me. I slipped the straps of her chemise off her shoulders to expose her breasts to me again. I leaned forward and placed a wet open mouth kiss on her left breast. She moaned and ground against me a little harder. I reached down and ripped her panties from her body. She cried out as I am sure the cloth tearing burned her a little but gripped her hands into my hair as I continued to devour her breasts moving from one to the other. I moved my hands down her body and slipped two fingers back into her core with my thumb moving back to her clitoris.

I moved my face up to her neck again and bit down firmly but not too roughly on the spot where her neck joined her shoulder. She cried out and her body started to tremble, she was about to cum. I stopped and pulled my hand and mouth from her body again.

I tilted my head and looked quizzically at her and said "Wait, Tanya, I thought you said you didn't know James". 

I jumped up feigning shock. This time Tanya did fall on her arse and she flustered and flounced trying to get up "No Edward, I don't know him, really I don't" she almost shouted.

"Oh no, Tanya" I said with sounding shocked and hurt, "Have you been sneaking around behind my back with my cousin, with James?" I could barely keep a straight face as I watched her fussing and getting red in the face. She lost her cool completely and that just wasn't Tanya, she was the ice queen.

I continued with the charade, shaking my head slowly and looking forlorn I said "James told me he was seeing you and you were asking him questions about my business and forcing him to find out more, but I didn't believe him" I paused for effect "but now I don't know. Tanya are you behind Denali Investments?" That was the hammer that hit the nail right on the head. She stood stock still with her mouth gaping open, her make up smudged, her clothes askew, her hair dishevelled.

Several minutes passed in complete silence as Tanya looked to start talking but didn't. She remained standing in front of me but her eyes looked anywhere but at me. Finally she broke the silence "I… I…." She couldn't seem to gather her thoughts.

I put my finger to her lips to silence her and said "Tanya, as you know the contract for our little arrangement stipulates that in exchange for me paying the rent for your apartment, providing you with appropriate furnishings, a clothing allowance and a living allowance that you are available for me when I need you, that you are monogamous to me and that everything that passes between us remains confidential." My voice was firm and my arms were crossed across my chest. "Am I to understand that you have not been monogamous and that your chosen partner has been my own cousin" I emphasised the word cousin. 

"Edward, I haven't…. I don't…" She tried again to defend herself but I took a step towards her letting my anger seep through my charade of the wounded lover. She took a step backwards but her legs were against the coffee table and she almost fell but settled herself.

"Tanya in that briefcase are discs provided to me by my security team, do you know what is on those discs?" I asked, it was a rhetorical question but she shook her head silently. "There is footage from the security cameras for this apartment" I let that information just sit there for a moment as her face shifted from puzzled to awareness to panic within moments.

"I have my security team's report but how about you tell me what or whom I am going to see coming and going from this apartment, other than me. Hmmm?" I demanded.

Tanya looked at me for a few minutes, clearly deciding whether to protest, deny or tell the truth. I thought I would assist her make her choice.

With my head tilted to the side and bending down slightly to make direct eye contact with her, I lowered my voice to a deep, calm almost whisper "Tanya, do you remember the exit clauses for our little contract?" She looked at me again with alarm. "Yes, I see that you do. If I choose to end our contract with no non-compliance on your part with the rules of the contract then I would offer you three months notice to vacate taking all the clothes, furniture and gifts I have given you with you plus a tidy little sum as settlement with thanks for your loyal service."

She simply nodded again and I could see wetness in her eyes as though she was about to cry.

So I went on "But if I end the contract because you have broken even one of the terms of our agreement then our contract becomes null and void, you will be evicted immediately, no notice period, no furniture or clothes, no tidy sum - nothing."

I took her by the shoulders and turned her and pushed her gently but firmly into my chair, and then standing over her as she sat her mouth agape, I went in for the kill "Tanya do you have something to tell me."

She lowered her head down into her hands which were in her lap. I could hear a small sobbing sound and as much as I am a sucker for a woman's tears, crocodile tears do nothing for me at all. Tanya was a tough cookie, this was just another ploy.

I leaned down, placed my finger under her chin and tilted her face up so I could look directly in her eyes. I spoke plainly without any emotion but in a deep controlled tone "Tanya, I am completely unmoved by your tears. Can you give me any reason why I shouldn't call my security team and have them evict you immediately? If you tell me who you've been seeing, who you've been swapping information with and who else is involved I will consider leniency. Speak now, I will not wait for you to compose more lies."

I walked over to the chair on the other side of the coffee table, the brief case sitting open on the table between us.

She took a deep breath and stopped pretending to cry. As I said, she's a tough cookie. She looked at me and smiled, I wanted to reach over and strangle her but knew how important it was to stay in control of my temper "Edward, you have to believe me this was all James' idea." Unlikely, I thought, James just isn't that bright, apart from a very skilled survival instinct James has very little to offer in the brains department, but I would hear her out. 

"James started talking to me at that fashion show in New York I went to and tried to get you to come with me remember, but instead I was there all alone but James was there and starting flirting with me." Was she actually trying to implicate me for not attending some fucking fashion show, I hate those things and unless Alice is involved and I have an obligation to attend I avoid them like the plague. I didn't respond I sat still as stone letting her squirm, so she continued "that was the first time we were together. After that he starting coming over here and talking with me" I raised my eyebrow at her and she amended "yes, we were doing more than talking Edward" she pouted. She fucking pouted again. "It was his idea to start Denali investments but Edward it is my name only, I don't get any money or very little of it anyway. James just gives me an allowance."

I knew someone else had to be involved. So I swivelled the brief case and took out the package from Ben. I looked at Tanya "Who else Tanya, tell me now."

She looked nervous and if I didn't know that she was made of cast iron I would've said she looked frightened. She twisted her fingers around the corner of her chemise. She puffed for a moment, looked up at me and quietly said one name "Caius." 

I leaned back into my chair. Caius Volturi was my uncle Marcus' son while James was my uncle Aro's son. Damn it. Well that makes sense. While James is an idiot, Caius is not. He is smart, cunning, wily and unscrupulous. Okay I have what I needed. 

It was time to finally cut this bitch loose.

I clicked the brief case closed. I stood up and Tanya stood at the same time. I walked over to her, leaned down to place a kiss on her neck just under her ear and said quietly in her ear "You have until Friday to remove yourself from this apartment. I will send in my security team to change the locks and remove you if you are still here. The building security will be alerted that you no longer have permission to enter the building. You may take your clothes and any personal items, but the furniture stays. There will be no cash. If you attempt to speak to me or any other Cullen in public I will expose you to the world for the whore that you are and your precious public image will be ruined. Good bye Tanya."

I went to the bar, picked up the bottle of Connemara Whiskey tucked it under my arm and left the apartment and Tanya behind me for ever. I would send the furniture to Goodwill and call the realtors in the morning to sell the place. 

Done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: … um … well Edward that was an interesting way to "handle" Tanya…. you sexy man. Now that he's kicked Tanya's cheating arse to the kerb will he take Emmett's and ask Bella out on a date? And what will he do about Caius and James - Volturi cousins! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	6. short but sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A huge thanks to my Beta the lovely gooseonline - check out her stories, they're awesome. Mistakes are my own and yes I am still an Aussie so sometimes my spelling may seem alien to non aussies!
> 
> btw this chapter got so long it was almost ridiculous considering the title is 'short but sweet' so i have split the chapter in two - but i won't leave you with a cliffie - i am posting chap 7 'delicious good-night kiss' at the same time.

Chapter 6 - short but sweet

"Yes Jess? what can I do for this morning?" I mock surprise at her call but she was calling me each morning since she knew I was stopping in here on my way to the office.

"Boss, can you pick me up one of those little …. " her voice tapered off and I could hear some chattering in the background. 

"Jess?" Who was she talking to? 

"Sorry boss", she said "Angela, Emmett and Alec are giving me their orders too" she chuckled. 

"Orders Jess? Are you giving me orders now?" I chuckled. 

"Look boss you can't come into the office every morning with that stuff and not share, Esme would be very upset with you" she said. 

Oh now I know that blow came from Emmett.

"Jess, you tell Emmett if he plays the Esme card I won't get him anything!" I said as sternly as I could manage around my smirk. 

I sighed. "Okay Jess, have you got your orders straight because I am almost at the counter and Bella is looking at me disapprovingly for talking on the phone like a yuppie prick". 

Bella was smiling at me but narrowed her eyes accusingly at me. I had learned a few things about my luscious brown haired beauty watching her each morning as she bustles around her bakery. 

She greets all her customers with a friendly smile but her regulars, and there are lot of regulars, always received a genuine warm smile. She gives those to me now because I come in each morning and always have a small chat with her.

Apparently she does not enjoy the wet and cold, hello she lives in Seattle! She likes watching soccer but her favourite sport is baseball because her step-father was a coach or scout or something for the Seattle Mariners. Her eyes look a little sad whenever she mentions family. I am pretty sure she is a Democrat. She listens to music in the kitchen and even dances about a bit sometimes, which makes me smile. 

Bella reads a lot, there are well loved books left with the pages dog-eared, dreadful habit, all around behind the counter and in the kitchen. An eclectic range of books too, cookbooks, novels, business books too I was pleased to see. She laughs a lot and it is a lovely sound. 

She has at least eight staff that I have seen when I am in the shop and although she is friendly with all of them, she is especially close to a gorgeous, buxum blonde who seems to manage the busy front counter. 

But one thing I had observed that Bella definitely did not like was when customers talked on the phone when they were at the counter placing their order, she really hates that!

"Morning Edward" Bella was smirking while giving me a light hearted bitch brow while looking at the phone against my ear.

"Okay Jess, got to go or Bella will ban me." I said trying to end my call with Jess and giving an exaggerated sad face to Bella.

"Okay Boss, I don't want you to get banned from your favourite food porn" she said.

I laughed my arse off at that, cos she was more right than she knew.

"Just get a range of things but Emmett is threatening violence if he doesn't get a chocolate croissant. ooh and we all want coffee too boss, please? Will you be right with all that - do you want me to text you what we want?" Now she asks. 

"Yes Jess, Edward can order cake and coffee!" I said earnestly. "Tyler is outside to help me bring it to the office", which reminded me to get his some brioche and a coffee, he loves that shit.

I ended the call and put the phone in my pocket, mouthing sorry to Bella.

Bella laughed shaking her head, "You're a strange CEO, Edward" 

I love it when she says my name. 

"Isn't your PA supposed to get you coffee?" she asked. 

"Now when you say strange, you mean good strange right?" I teased her.

"Yes, Edward, you are definitely good strange" she said shyly, giving me that killer warm smile.

I really don't know what the fuck I am doing right now, I haven't flirted with someone like this in a very, very long time. I am loving it though, it is actually fun.

The gorgeous blonde rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed Bella in the rib while giggled at our silly flirting. Seriously the blonde was crazy gorgeous, slim but fully rounded, piercing blue eyes, tall as a statue and hair pulled back in a tight bun. If I wasn't completely intoxicated by the cinnamon sweetness that is my Bella I would definitely have gone for the blonde although there was something hard or austere about blondie.

"Anyway, Edward" Bella continued, giving back the blonde a playful elbow to the ribs, "what can I do for you today?" 

I love it when Bella asks me that. There are so many things she could do for me, I've been composing a list! A seriously fucking sexy list and an oddly sweet list too. Fuck, this woman was killing me. I had to ask her out, time to man up, Edward!

"Well Bella" i said enjoying saying her name, "it appears my executive team are as addicted to your baking as I am, so if you could put a selection together for the five of us to enjoy over our morning briefing with a large coffee for each of us that would be perfection. Of course I need a brioche and coffee for my driver Tyler too. We wouldn't want him feeling left out, it might dangerous for me." 

She was watching my mouth as I was speaking and I just couldn't help teasing her a little by lightly licking and then biting on my bottom lip just a little before smiling at her.

"Bella" the blonde amazon elbowed her again trying to break her out her staring at my mouth. I really like that Bella seems to like me.

"Oh, yeah. … of course, Edward…" she stammered a little breaking her gaze away from my mouth and smiling again. "I wouldn't want to be responsible for you having a hard ride." 

Her eyes widened as she realised her accidental innuendo. The Blonde burst out laughing and I bit down on my lip for real this time trying not to laugh and embarrass her further.

Bella dove behind the counter filling a box with treats for my team meeting with a separate bag for Tyler's brioche and when she surfaced again her cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink. God she is gorgeous.

Do it Cullen. Ask her now! 

"Here are the pastries Edward, I included some fruit tarts the pastry crust is short but sweet. Rosalie will get the coffees and put them in a carry tray for you" she said without making eye contact.

I handed her the money, she rang up the order on the till and gave me the change which I placed in the staff tip jar on the counter as I always did. 

"Bella?" I said quietly, "Could I speak to over here for a moment?" I pointed to a corner at the front of the shop where there were stools and a bench which customers sat at to watch the outside world go by as they drank their coffee. 

Personally, I preferred to face inside the store so I could enjoy watching Isabella greeting other customer and talking with co-workers. I hated it when she disappeared in to the kitchen when I could only see her through the small window opening behind the counter. Although I did enjoy watching her move around her kitchen, she enters a whole other state when she was in there. I couldn't hear it but I was pretty sure she listened to music in the kitchen because she seemed to sway and glide as though she was dancing around the room. My favourite part was when she emerged from the kitchen with a new tray of delicacies. The smell was mouthwatering. 

"Okay" she says shyly breaking me from my musing, "can you cover for me for a moment Rosalie?"

Ah, Rosalie, that's the blonde's name. 

Bella moved over to me and looked up to me, she is so petite, so perfect, I took a nervous step closer to her so I could look down to her beautiful face. I love her looking up at me. 

She spoke before I could begin my pitch for a dinner date. "Edward, I want to apologise for embarrassing you just now." 

What was she saying? Oh that was too cute, she thought I was angry and moved her over to the side to reprimand her.

She was looking up at me with these big brown eyes and I just smiled at her. I wanted to get closer but I was as close as I dared. I reached out and did what I'd wanted to do since the first day, l took her loose curl and tucked it behind her ear running my fingers along her cheek and down to her chin. She smiled at me. Damn, I am lost, completely and totally lost.

"Bella" I said shaking my head slowly "I'm not cross with you, sweet one, I asked you over here so I could ask you to have dinner with me…. tonight."

She looked surprised and blushed that perfect pink, I couldn't help it I licked my lips again. She just smelled so edible - cinnamon and something else - whatever, I wanted to taste her but thankfully I kept control of myself. 

My fingers were tingling from when I'd brushed them down her cheek and I was trying hard not to do it again.

Finally she spoke, "um… Edward… I don't know, if I can …." 

Well that wasn't a no, time to get this deal sealed. "C'mon Bella, wouldn't it nice to have someone cook for you? I'll be a good boy and look after you, I promise. Won't you have dinner with me, please?" 

I gave her my half-smile and looked into her eyes with the full force of my desire hoping my eyes would show her how much I wanted this. 

She gasped a little. Her eyes locked on to mine and glazed over a little. It was like she was in a trance. Keeping eye contact with her, I nodded my head slowly hoping she'd follow and nod agreement. She started to nod and I smiled leaning my face down to her, just one little kiss, that would be okay wouldn't it. 

Just at that moment Rosalie came up to me with the coffee tray, which she placed on the bench behind me next to my box of pastries. She lightly tapped my arm and gave me a bitch brow, "Don't dazzle the poor girl" she laughed. 

Dazzle her? Yeah, I guess that is what I was trying to do. Wow, I didn't think it would work this well, oops. 

Bella shook her head and started to mumble in the cutest way, "oh.. sorry… um… Edward I would really love to go to dinner with you tonight but I…. " 

What's this? Was she going to say no? She seems to like me and she said she wants to go out with me so what is the problem? I'll just have to "dazzle" her again.

Before I could push Bella again, Rosalie spoke up. 

"S'okay Bella" said Rose touching Bella lightly on her arm and giving her a reassuring look , "I'll look after everything. I'll crash in your spare room tonight. You go out with Edward and have some fun for once." With that she turned and went back to serving behind the counter. 

Bella smiled after her friend and then turned back to me with the most brilliant smile. I smiled back. We were just two grinning idiots standing in the middle of morning bakery chaos. I really had no fucking idea what I was doing but in that moment I just felt happy.

"So Isabella, can I pick you up at seven tonight?" I asked, deciding to just take her smile as agreement that she would go out with me. 

"Yes, Edward, I would love that. I live upstairs so just come here and I'll be ready" she looked up to me and giggled lightly. 

She reached for one of the bakery's business cards sitting on top of the counter. She took out a pen and scrawled her mobile number on the back of card. 

"Here's my number to call me if you need to change plans. Okay, I need to get back to it, morning rush and all, and you need to get that coffee to your PA or she might take her revenge out on your diary and you'll be late for our date." 

I laughed and told her I'd see her tonight. I grabbed the coffee tray and all the delicious goodies to head out to the car.

I handed the brioche and coffee to Tyler who smiled "Satisfied your fix Mr Cullen, shall I take you to the office now Sir?" 

Cheeky bastard. 

"Yes, Tyler I think I can handle the office now that I've had my morning fix, thanks" I said. 

My Bella fix, that is. The cakes and coffee are great but she is like my own special drug. His teasing couldn't spoil my mood, I had a date with Isabella. 

In the privacy of the back of the limo after checking that Tyler wasn't watching me, I stuck my nose into the top of the carry bag filled with Bella's sweet temptations and I breathed in the delectable scents of cinnamon, sugar, caramel, chocolate and buttery goodness and something else that was uniquely Bella. I leaned my head back against the seat and moaned. That scent just overwhelmed me. 

Looking out the window of the limo I realised it had been a week to the day since I literally dumped Tanya on her arse. In that week I had been thinking a good deal about my conversation with Emmett and I realised that he was right, expect the worst and you won't be disappointed. He was also right about wanting more. I wanted the whole fucking brass ring. I wanted to love someone who loved me. Watching Bella each day as she worked in her bakery I wondered if maybe I could have it all with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading - it would be great to hear your thoughts and theories. next chapter for the big date!


	7. delicious good-night kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Twilight, that's for sure. 
> 
> A huge thanks to my Beta the lovely gooseonline - check out her stories, they're awesome. Mistakes are my own and yes I am still an Aussie so sometimes my spelling may seem alien to non aussies!

Chapter 7 delicious good-night kiss

The rest of my day flew by busy with meetings and planning sessions. I focussed on our new upcoming projects with Angela. Working with Ang was working out better than I had hoped. She was smart, creative and funny as hell. She was a great addition to our executive team and we just seemed to firing on all cylinders working together.

After his research Alec was satisfied that we were covered from any legal implications from James' and Tanya's underhand activities building Denali Investments from stolen knowledge of Cullen & Masen business. It also seemed that Denali Investments had not traded at all in the past week, no surprise there since that is when I shut down both James and Tanya access. 

I desperately wanted to know if my uncle, and James' father, Aro knew anything about what James and Caius were up to. So I had a lunch meeting booked with my Uncle Aro for the next week. I hoped Aro was not involved but I needed to be sure. My uncle Marcus, Caius' father, was living in Italy having retired last year. After talking with Aro I would contact Marcus and check on his knowledge this whole distasteful business.

Emmett had the HR side of things wrapped up with James' dismissal. At my suggestion, Emmett followed up quietly with different members of James' team and found that he had been behaving in a less than appropriate way with several team members. It was certainly enough to justify his dismissal. 

Emmett promised to work with these team members to ensure James' behaviour hadn't adversely affected their careers with us. I didn't want to lose good people to James' lewd and bullying behaviours.

I made sure I got away from work at 5.30 giving me enough time to shower and dress in time for my date with the enticing Isabella. I had booked a table for dinner at my favourite french restaurant, Le Pichet. I knew Bella loved French baking so I hoped she also loved french dining.

Like an over-eager school boy, I toyed with my phone as I paced in my room to fill in time once I was ready. I didn't want to arrive too early. I was a little nervous, I hadn't been on a real date in some time.

Despite delaying as long as I could bear it at home, Tyler and I still pulled up outside the bakery a few minutes before seven. I was about to get out of the car when Bella emerged through the bakery door, she turned to wave at someone upstairs, Rosalie I supposed, and she headed to the car. Tyler rushed to make it to open the car door for her. 

"Good evening" Tyler greeted her formally. 

She looked at him, smiled and held out her hand "You must be Tyler, I am Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, lovely to meet you." she said. 

Tyler had a slightly bemused look on his face. He took her offered hand to shake it. "Delighted to meet you Ms Swan" he said smiling though ignoring her request to call her Bella. 

Tyler also called me Mr Cullen, no matter how many times I asked him to call me Edward, so I wasn't surprised that he still called her Ms Swan. 

I was however delighted that she was so friendly towards him. Tanya and the society harpies I have been with don't even see drivers, or PAs or housekeepers like my Mrs Cope. They just walk on past them like they don't matter. I was delighted to see that Bella didn't do that. 

Tyler returned to the drivers seat after seating Bella in the car and we headed off to the restaurant. "Good evening Ms Swan" I said, lightly mocking Tyler's greeting. "Good evening Mr Cullen" she replied. And we were grinning at each other like idiots again. 

I chuckled then sighed. 

"You look gorgeous" I said. And she did. Most woman who tried to get my attention wore slutty, no-need-for-imagination dresses or things that looked more like lingerie than dresses. 

However, Isabella's dark blue dress was modest and sexy hugging her slim, curvy frame without being revealing. It was tantalising. The colour made her skin look even more delicious. She was small but she had lovely curves, long legs and a simply delicious arse. I am sure i licked my lips as I admired her beautiful body wrapped in this deep blue wrapping tied up with a bow to the side of her waist. She looked like a present I wanted to unwrap. 

I needed to stop my thoughts right there, as it was I had to cross my legs away from her to adjust myself discreetly. As if to taunt me, she crossed her long legs drawing attention to the cheeky high heels she was wearing which were colourful but not gaudy at all, just sexy and fun. 

She was so oblivious to her own sexiness. 

She smiled at me "Thanks Edward. You look very nice too…. and look" she said excitedly "… we even match" pointing out that we were both wearing dark blue. 

I'd worn one of my favourite Armani suits, it was deep blue and I matched it with a slightly lighter blue button down shirt with dark blue tie. She obviously approved as she got that dazed, dazzled look on her face again. I smirked at her, raising my eye brow at her to show her I'd caught her ogling. We both laughed and relaxed into the drive.

When we arrived at the restaurant and Tyler opened the door for Bella. When she had just stepped out to saw where we were and turned excitedly to me, losing her balance a little. I caught her in my arms and smiled at the opportunity to put my hands on her little waist.   
"Sorry, Edward." she said as she righted herself. "I am so excited. I've always wanted to eat here."

I smiled smugly to myself. Well so far so good, she liked the way I looked and she liked the restaurant I'd chosen. It's been a long time to actually go on a date with someone where I didn't have the outcome of the evening bought and paid for, so I was relieved it was going well so far. 

Bella thanked Tyler, which was sweet, and we headed in to the restaurant. I held the door open for her and followed her in. 

"Welcome back Mr Cullen, I have your table ready for you and your delightful dinner companion" Robert, the maitre d', approached us immediately greeting me warmly as I was a frequent guest. 

I was about to introduce Isabella when he looked over to her and his face broke into a huge smile. 

"Isabella, finally you are coming to eat in our restaurant" he said as he reached forward grabbing the tops of her arms and leaned forward to kiss both her cheeks enthusiastically. 

Shocked that he was touching her I reached over to grab her away from him when she reciprocated to him in kind. 

"Thank you Robert, I am so happy Edward brought me here tonight." Kissing both his cheeks, she is warm and familiar with him. 

What the hell?

I was left in their wake as Robert walked Bella on his arm to our table, chatting away to each other like old friends, she asked if he was over his cold and he assured her he was well. She touched his arm and then turned to me smiling. I was ready to strangle Robert. 

How the hell did they knew each other? Didn't she say she'd never been here? Had she lied to me? already? 

Robert was about to pull out her chair for her, so I took my opportunity to slip between them casting Robert a look to kill. 

"Bella wouldn't you prefer the cushioned bench seat, it affords a lovely view of the whole restaurant? " I offered. 

She was delighted "Thanks Edward, that's sweet of you." 

Ha, take that Robert! What the hell, was I, Edward fucking Cullen, competing with the restaurant maitre d' for a girl? 

"You're welcome Bella. I am sitting here so I can focus on you all evening" I said sitting in the chair Robert still had his hand on which faced Isabella. She blushed at my attention and I felt myself calm again at the sight of her lovely pink cheeks and shy smile.

Robert gave us the menus and touched Bella's arm once more, which caused me to growl, before excusing himself quickly to head back to the front of the restaurant. I can't believe I growled at him. I needed to keep control of myself.

"Isabella?" I asked trying to assume a casual tone and hoping she didn't hear me growl at Robert, "I thought you said you had never been here before?" 

"I haven't and I am so pleased to be here, thank you Edward" was all she said.

Was she lying? If she was, this was going to be the shortest dinner in history. I decided to push a little further.

"So how do you know Robert?" I asked quietly but unable to keep the accusatory tone from my voice completely. 

She tilted her head slightly looking at me. I think she was taken aback by my tone of voice. But then she smiled lightly and said simply "I bake the bread for the restaurant. I actually supply them with croissants and some of the pastries too. "

"Ahhh" was my brilliant reply.

Well that makes sense. I feel a little foolish at the wave of relief i feel, realising that she hadn't lied to me. Was I really just jealous … of Robert, middle aged, married maitre d'? I admonished myself for being so quick to lump her in with the liars of my past. Have a little faith, you suspicious fucker. 

"Do you supply to other places too?" I asked in a softer almost apologetic tone. 

"Oh yes, quite a few" she said without any more detail. 

I smiled. I felt quite proud of her, genuinely impressed to hear that Bella seems to run such a successful little business. I took a cleansing breath to calm myself, I wanted to get this date back on track and get my suspicious nature under control. Put the focus back on Bella, you idiot.

"Would you like a cocktail or some wine before dinner" I asked. 

Bella looked a little embarrassed and shifted slightly in her seat as though uncomfortable. 

"Edward" she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially "I am only 19 and not legally able to drink. I'll be 20 soon but … well, I …. I hope that's okay." 

I gasped slightly and leaned away after having leaned in to hear her whispers.   
"Oh" was my brilliant response. 

Wow, I thought she was young but she is only 19. I had just turned 27 last June. Was it ok? It's an eight year age difference. Was I okay with that? Well, yes I think I was okay with that. 

She's young to run her own business, I wonder how she managed to do that. 

I realised she was looking at me sadly probably thinking I was going to call off the date and leave her so I tried to put her at her ease. 

"Bella, of course that's okay… um.. would you like a soft drink or….?" I stuttered. 

"Sparkling water would be fine, thanks" she said shyly.

So I ordered sparkling water for both of us and Bella smiled a sweet smile which was better than any Bordeaux could possibly have been. 

We ordered our meals and took a few moments to look around the restaurant. She was really very happy to be here. 

She relaxed as our entrees arrived and we chatted about french cooking which was definitely a passion for her. I spoke about my sister Alice's upcoming trip to Paris. She seemed excited by the idea so I told her how much I loved the city despite its dirtiness and the low esteem most of its inhabitants have of Americans. 

We laughed over my stories of rude french servers who assumed that because I was an American businessman that I couldn't speak french and catching them out on several occasions as they spoke rudely about me or my colleagues thinking we couldn't understand them. 

"I met Alice yesterday" she said. 

I looked at her with surprise.

"and Esme" she continued. 

I knew Alice and Esme would jump at the chance to meet Bella but I hadn't realised they had done it already.

"Yes, they came in to try out our products and meet with me about doing some catering jobs for them." she seemed so mature and confident as she discussed her business. 

"Actually, I'm doing a huge wedding cake for one of Esme's clients." she said. Then leaned in to me and i leaned in as well as she whispered to me "Some celebrity's secret wedding." She put her index finger to her pouted lips to show a secret. 

I leaned back and laughed, she was so damn cute.

"I believe from what Esme said that I have you to thank for the referral" she smiled at me gratefully.

"Your cooking won them over" I said truthfully. "I took that box of little cakes you left for me over to a family dinner. The family fell all over them and Alice stole your business card from the box." 

"That's a good business idea, giving a gift box like that to new customers" I told her with a hint of pride at her good business sense.

"Yes" she said "I get a lot of new business that way. Proof is in the pudding I suppose" she laughed.

It was a very pleasant meal and the food was delicious but our dinner would be over soon and I realised we hadn't really spoken about anything too personal. So as we enjoyed our dessert of 'Chocolate Chaud with fresh cream' I thought I would open with some innocent questions. 

"Bella you are very young to own and run a bakery, that's very impressive". 

I hoped this would open to her sharing something of her story with me but all I received was a small shy smile and a humble "Yes… thank you". 

O-kay, I tried another approach, asking her "Have you always wanted to cook?" There that should get her going and it did.

"Oh yes, I love to cook. I started very young. My mother, Renee, was a wonderful free spirited person who was simply terrifying in the kitchen." 

A small smile was on her face as she spoke of her mother but there was a sadness in her eyes. 

"I learned very early that if I wanted something remotely edible or nutritious I should make it myself, so I did. I started simply with microwave dishes when I was seven or eight. When I found my grandmother's recipe book I started to try to prepare those dishes. My mother bought me a french cook book for Christmas when I was ten and well I was lost to all things french cuisine from then on". 

She smiled broadly and I could see that this was a genuine passion for her. 

I was about to ask her more about her family but just then Bella looked at her watch and exclaimed "Goodness, is that the time? I am sorry Edward but I need to go home." she grimaced and shrugged her shoulders. "The downside of owning and running a bakery is that I need to be up before dawn every day."

"Of course, Bella. I understand, just let me just pay the cheque and I will take you home. I need to make sure you get enough sleep to be up to make those delicious chocolate croissants I love with my morning coffee. You have me addicted to those things, y'know" I joked. "Seriously, I am going to have to add extra time to my workout sessions because I am not going to give them up."

I signalled to Robert for the bill and texted Tyler to let him know we'd be out in a moment. 

"Thank you for dining with us again this evening Mr Cullen" Robert said a little cooly, as he returned my credit card. He turned to Bella then and with more warmth in his voice said "and it is so lovely to see you out and about Bella, you should get out more and have some fun, you deserve it." 

He leaned down and kissed the back of her hand and I felt myself get agitated again but tried to control myself this time.

I wonder why she didn't get out more? Rosalie had said something about that too. Running a bakery at her age would cramp your social life I supposed.

I left a nice tip for Robert and his staff, it had been a delightful meal and I felt a little guilty for being a bit of dick to Robert earlier. I've got to get a handle on this growling thing. 

Tyler was waiting for us as we left the restaurant. Bella greeted him warmly and he smiled and nodded as he held the car door for her. 

As we settled back into the car she turned to me and teased "So you're just interested in me for my pastries then Mr Cullen?" 

Okay, two can play at that game. 

"I am definitely interested in all your sweet temptations Isabella" I half smirked at her and she blushed her shy blush. So beautiful.

We headed back to the bakery. I noticed when we arrived that the lights were on and someone was moving around upstairs but I didn't think too much of it remembering that Rosalie had said she'd stay in the spare room for the night. 

After we got out of the car I walked Bella to her front door with my hand resting lightly on the small of her back and I was again struck by how small she was but what a lovely fit she was against my body. 

She turned the key and opened the door a little before turning back to me. 

"Thank you for tonight Edward. I had such a lovely time. I've always wanted to eat at Le Pichet and it was so worth the wait" she looked up at me. Her eyes were warm and she smiled shyly.

"I really enjoyed your company too, Edward." she said softly.

I chuckled to myself as this was such a sweet scene. I hadn't been on a real date in such a long time. With Tanya the evening would end as pre-arranged in her bed. This was sweet and innocent and so very Bella.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I hope you'll come out with me again soon" I asked hopeful as I stepped a little closer to her. 

"I'd love to Edward. I like you and I would love to get to know you better" she almost whispered.

I smiled a broad relieved smile. She is so sweet and genuine. Not fancy or polished but so beautiful inside and out. Yes, I really want this.

"How about Friday night?" I asked, not caring if I seemed eager.

She immediately countered "Could we do Saturday instead. I don't open the shop on Sunday so I don't have to be home so early if we go on Saturday. If that's okay?" she seemed anxious.

"Saturday" I confirmed. "I want to take you to a club after dinner. We'll go dancing." 

I thought she'd like that if I was right about the way she moved in her kitchen. I was silent partner in a popular club downtown called Twilight. It had a restaurant upstairs and a huge club in the cavernous basement. She'll love it.

"Sounds great. I love dancing although I have never been to a club so that will be another first for me" she was bubbling with excitement.

I chuckled again at her sweet unguarded enthusiasm. Never been to a club? I suppose she is only 19, she is so mature, it is easy to forget.

I stood a little closer again, I liked it when she had to look up at me. 

I asked softly "May I kiss you good night Isabella?" 

Before I could consider how she might answer she reached up and circled her hands around my neck to draw me down to her and her lips were on mine.

She kissed me sweetly yet enthusiastically. I smiled against her lips and dropped my hand to the small of her back to draw her closer to me. As her body pressed gently to mine I moved my other hand to the back of her neck and up into her luscious hair. I touched her lips with my tongue, she opened her mouth and I deepened our kiss. She moaned softly as our tongues touched and the sound went straight to my groin. 

I gripped her a little tighter trying not to be too forceful with her. She softened against me giving me total control, I loved it. She leaned into me her hands now in my hair. I moaned approvingly. 

I knew I had to stop so I slowed us down and moved back gently. We both looked at each other and smiled. 

I licked my lips and said "You are as sweet as I thought you'd be." 

She blushed again. 

I leaned down, kissed her forehead lightly and said a quiet "Good night my sweet one". 

"Good night Edward" she whispered.

I watched her go in to the shop, lock the door and disappear into the darkness before heading up the lit stairs at the back of the kitchen. 

I stood there for little while. I touched my lips and sighed. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, turned and headed back to the car.

Tyler opened the door for me and asked if I was heading home. I just nodded and smiled.

"She's a very, sweet girl Mr Cullen" Tyler commented. 

I turned to him and smiled "Yes, she really is". 

He drove me home and once there I went to directly to my room and stripped down to my boxers and fell into the bed. Licking my lips I realised I could still taste her on my lips. 

"Isabella" I said to no one.

I pulled out my phone and typed in a text "Good night my sweet one, your Edward"

I pressed send, put my phone on its stand next to the bed.

The phone pinged to signal a new message, I opened it immediately as I saw who it was from "Thank you for a lovely evening and a delicious good night kiss, your Bella" 

I rolled over and tried very hard not to think placing kisses all over Isabella's beautiful body. I tried but it was very, very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well i hope you enjoyed that. i know i did. yummy first kiss. Please review and let me know what you thought


	8. pour ma douce une

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Twilight. I am just having fun of my own with the characters.  
> Many thanks to my Beta the lovely gooseonline. Mistakes are my own.

Chapter 8 - our ma douce une

"Someone got laid" Emmett almost shouted in my ear as we were walking into the gym. I pushed him away and punched him in the arm.

"I don't want the gory details of your sex life Emmett" I deflected. I knew he was fishing for details of my date with Isabella.

"Not me" he said "I meant you."

"What makes you think I got laid, you nosey fucker?" I smirked at him.

"That's not a denial, bro" he laughed as we headed towards the lockers to stow our gear, "that's a deflection."

Smart arse.

"Morning boys, ready to get sweaty with me" Lauren's sultry voice interrupted our brotherly banter.

"Do your worst Lauren. Edward here needs to up the pace though. He's been eating too many french pastries" he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Edward, I have a bone to pick with you" Lauren said accusingly and narrowed her eyes. "Jess and I have added extra miles to our weekly run total to work off the tasty treats she gets from you and that bakery."

"Bella's Bakery should be off limits for all of us" Emmett joins in "but I love the food and Eddie boy here just can't stay away from the place. Isn't that right Eddie?" he teased.

I couldn't help my smug grin, 'cos he was right I can't stay away from the Bakery or Bella.

"It's worth the extra work out Lauren, believe me" I state simply. I turned to Emmett "and don't call me Eddie or I'll cut you off, no more patisserie treats for you, how about that?"

At that Emmett grabbed me in a head lock and started trying to wrestle me to the ground shouting "Don't threaten me, Eddie."

"Okay boys break it up we have some good cooking to work off. I've designed a new program for each of you which should compensate but let's keep the tasty treats in moderation shall we?" Lauren assumed her Personal Trainer authoritative voice as she handed us our new workout regimens.

I liked working out with Emmett, we'd always played sport together and now as adults it was a good way to keep our fitness up and spend time together. A testosterone bonding activity that didn't involve beer!

Lauren was the Personal Trainer I hired to run the gym I had built in our building. It's a decent sized gym with all the latest gadgets as well as a lap pool, a running circuit and a squash court.

All the staff at Cullen & Masen have free access to the gym and Lauren designs the regimen for each staff member who wants one.

Lauren is fabulous, tough as nails but so dedicated. She runs Tai Chi classes, yoga classes and some sort of music boxing classes which I have no idea about but are very popular.

The fact that Lauren is Jessica's partner is just icing on the cake for me. They're a fun couple and really dedicated to the company.

Reading the new workout sheet she'd prepared for me I started to whine "Oh Lauren. Do I really have to do that many laps of the pool?" I'm not a big fan of swimming, I like to run.

"Yes," she said "it'll be good for your joints and for your breathing stamina" sounding a lot like Esme. There's no arguing with that motherly tone.

"C'mon Emmett let's get started on the rest of this new circuit and then we'll swim to finish" I said heading to the jogging track.

"Good deal" he said. Emmett was a natural athlete and never whinged like I always did.

After some stretches we began our jog starting slow and Emmett jumped right back on fishing exercise "So?" he said "Did you?"

"Did I what?" I said, taking the inside track.

"Did you get laid?" he asked pronouncing each word like I was simple.

"I'm not telling you that!" I dismissed. I was not going to give him any intimate details from my date with Bella. I have done nothing but think about that good night kiss, she was right it was delicious.

"You did take her out didn't you?" he asked more seriously now.

Telling him what I could I said "Yes and she is lovely. I am taking her out again on Saturday night. I want to take her dancing so we're going to Twilight."

"You're smiling an awful lot for someone who didn't get laid." he said to me wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up you fucker! I'm not falling for that" I punched him in the arm again.

"Damn, Edward. I was just asking. No need to be so violent." he moaned feigning injury.

"I'm glad you went out with her and I'm glad you're going out again" he said.

"Me too Emmett. Me too." I said.

"Let's lift the pace" he said "loser pays for coffee today."

"You are not coming to the bakery Emmett, you'll only make her uncomfortable with your teasing" i said firmly. I meant it too. Fucker will scare her off.

"Well then I guess you'll have to beat me, huh" he said and we raced in earnest.

After our workout I washed, dressed ready to go to Bella's Bakery for our morning treats and to get my Bella fix.

I benched Emmett, it's too soon to expose Bella to my bear of a brother. Fucker thought he'd out race me - forget that - he may be stronger but I'm faster and he knows it. Well he definitely knows it now.

I jump in the back of the limo and head straight to Bella's.

"Morning Rosalie" I said when I got to the counter, looking around for Bella.

"Hey Edward, how are you today? You want your usual?" said Rosalie with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks. Is Bella here?" I asked.

"Sorry Edward, she's just popped out for half an hour. You're later than usual, Bella always pops out at this time each morning" said Rosalie.

"Good to know. I extended my workout session so I finished later than usual" I explained. Hell, I'll have to start earlier instead of finishing later, I don't want to miss my morning Bella fix. Damn.

"She had a nice time last night" Rosalie said smiling at me. I looked up and smiled.

"And you're going out again on Saturday night." she said. It wasn't a question. I wondered where this was going.

"Make her happy and we'll be friends. Hurt her and I'll hunt you down and feed you your balls." She smiled the sweetest smile as she said that to me. Why is it even scarier when a woman threatens you and smiles at the same time. Fuck.

"I won't hurt her Rosalie. I like the sound of her giggle too much to ever make her sad. I promise." I meant it too.

"Great" she said as if we'd been discussing the weather and not her removing my gonads.

I paid and dropped my change into the tip jar as usual, gathered my goodies and headed out. I was frustrated, I didn't get my Bella fix.

In the back of the car, I took a deep breath inside the bag of pastries and thought of my beautiful Bella.

I pulled out my phone and sent her a text:

'Missed you this morning. No Bella but I have Bella's pastries. :( Edward'

'Sorry I missed you. No Edward for Bella today :( B'

'Tomorrow? E'

'I hope so, your usual time tomorrow? I hope Rose looked after you? B'

'Oh yes. Rose was as sweet as her name, thorns n all :) E'

'? did something happen with Rose? B'

'No sweet one. She was just being a good friend for you. E'

'Ah, Yes she is fiercely loyal :) B'

'See you tomorrow, ma douce une xxx E'

'What does that mean? I'll have to look it up. Nice kisses - til tomorrow xxx B'

I headed into the office, spreading the goodies out for the morning executive team meeting.

The meeting went well and I poured myself into work the rest of the day.

After lunch I decided I wanted to send Isabella flowers but I didn't want to just send roses. I wanted to send her something unique or special.

"Jess, what's a nice flower to send someone after a first date?" I shouted from my desk. She strolled into my office and sat in the chair opposite my desk and raised her eyebrow.

"I take it this is for our favourite baker Miss Bella?" she asked.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Oh I know" she said excitedly "You should do what that guy did in that movie. Maggie Gyllenhaal was this beautiful baker and he was a boring accountant" she smirked at me when she said that and I just raised my eyebrows back at her. "Not that you're a boring accountant boss" she said condescendingly.

"Just tell me what happened in the movie, would ya" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay" she laughed "Well the boring accountant dude, that's you, gave the beautiful girl, that's Bella, flours."

"That's what I said before you came in here. I want to give her flowers, but I don't know what kind to give her" I said.

"No, boring accountant man, he gave her flours. y'know the stuff you bake with" she looked at me waiting for the penny to drop.

"Oh" now understanding her meaning "mmm. … well that's cool but I can't do it if it was in a movie. But I should try and send something interesting like that?"

I had no idea what I was doing but I wanted to send her something nice.

"What does she like?" she asked.

"Cooking. She started when she was really little cos her mother was useless in the kitchen and then she got this French cooking book for Christmas and that's what started her off" I told her.

Jess tilted her head to the side and smiled at me "You really like her don't you, Edward?"

"Yeah, Jess" I said simply "It's early days. I want her to like me too but I don't think expensive gifts would impress her very much."

I sound a little pathetic but it was true I did want her to like me and I really had no idea what I was doing.

"Hey" having an epiphany of my own "Maybe I could get her a book on french baking, sort of show I really was listening when she was talking last night?"

Jess ran to her desk, brought back her iPad and sat back down in her chair "Let's search online and see what we can find boss."

She searched on her iPad while I jumped on my Macbook and we both searched for cookbooks which might be of interest to a professional baker. Jess found a few but none of them really sounded right.

Then I landed on the New York Journal of Books website and found a review of an excellent book by renowned French cook Ginette Mathiot, 'The Art of French Baking'.

"Listen to this Jess" I said "'experienced cooks and bakers will enjoy the thrill of working with recipes written like the ones our ancestors cooked from, demanding flexibility and ingenuity'' that sounds perfect for Bella." I looked up at Jess and she was nodding.

"Let me find who stocks it boss and we can get it couriered over here" she said

"Thanks Jess. I want to write something in it before we send it to her" I said as she walking back out of my office to her desk.

Later when the book arrived. I wrote on the inside cover

pour ma douce une  
vous êtes la plus douce tentation de tout  
votre Édouard

(translation: for my sweet one - you are the sweetest temptation of all - your Edward)

I also included a copy of the New York Journal of Books Review with the section I'd read to Jess highlighted. I wrote next to the highlighted section 'this made me think of you'.

I still wanted to send some flowers in case she didn't like the book so I walked down to the florist a block from my building. What? I'm new to this dating thing, I don't want to fuck it up.

Apparently all different flowers have different meanings which I just thought was risky as hell. I didn't want to send her flowers that said 'sorry for your loss' or something weird. So I asked the florist to help me out.

There was a lot of blah, blah, blah about different meanings for different flowers and even different coloured flowers. What the hell! I eventually chose blue Iris. They apparently mean faith and hope which is what I am feeling for Bella, other than horny of course but I didn't ask what flower that was but I'll bet there was one.

The florist put the book into a gift box for me and we decided to add some other flowers for colour but I wanted the blue iris ones to be the main message. When he saw the title of the book he told me the Iris was the emblem of France too. I felt pretty smug about my choice after hearing that.

I told him I wanted to send a bouquet to my assistant as well for helping me find the perfect gift. He told me camellias meant thanks so I asked him to make up a colourful bouquet of those and deliver them to Jessica.

While paying for the flowers and delivery I took one of his business cards from the counter and placed it in my wallet. I had faith and hope that I would be needing him to send more flowers to my Bella in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: he is really trying hard to do this whole dating thing right - he's sweet though. So what did you think? do you think Bella will like the book? and the flowers? how about Rosalie - she's a tigress isn't she! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	9. cherry surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and that is grand. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline. Mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker.
> 
> This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you have fun reading it. Let's go shall we!

Chapter 9 - cherry surprise

 

I was in the back of the car as Tyler drove me over to my parents house for our family dinner. With everyone's busy schedules we moved family dinner to tonight. We didn't really have a set night we just tried to get together for a meal at least once a week. 

I was grateful for the distraction. I wouldn't see Bella until tomorrow night and I was dying to know if she liked the flowers and book I'd sent. The florist texted me as I had requested to confirm their delivery direct to Isabella and no one else but that was an hour ago. I was nervous that I hadn't heard from her, was the gift too much? or was it too little? I really didn't know what the fuck I was doing. 

At that moment my phone pinged with a text, I hurriedly grabbed my phone out of my pocket but the message wasn't from Bella it was from Jess, she must've received her flowers too.

'You big smoothie, thanks for the flowers boss … Jess'

I smiled. Jess isn't one for big shows of affection or sentiment but she secretly loves it. 

My phone pinged again, at last, but again it wasn't Bella. 

'Edward, are you trying to make me look bad by sending flowers to my girl. Jess is grinning like she won lottery, btw. Nice one :) …. Lauren'

I laughed out loud at that one. I was about to shoot her a text back when my phone started playing Katie Noonan's song Sweet One "come here sweet one, lay down here with me and sing me your tale" … it was Bella's ringtone. 

"Hello Isabella?" I answered quickly, I was a little nervous. Then I was worried because there was a muffled sound but no answer.

"Um … hello… Isabella …. Is that you? Are you alright" I was starting to panic.

"Ed.. Edward…. Hi… yes, it's me Bella." 

Thank god she's alright, but her voice sounded like she was crying. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for the beautiful flowers and the wonderful book. You have no idea how much I love that book and the flowers are so beautiful. I wanted to call you right away but I was crying and then I had to google the french words you wrote in the book … I really should learn to speak french… and your words were so beautiful and the flowers. Oh, Edward……" she rambled on and on until she finally took a deep breath. I think she was crying again.

So adorable. 

"Sweet one" I spoke softly "Don't cry."

She took one of those shaky, deep breaths through her nose you take when you try and breathe after crying or running or whatever. Fuck this was no good I didn't want to make her sad.

"I am just so happy" she said as if she'd read my mind. "You are so sweet Edward." 

No I'm not but I am trying. 

"How did you know?" She asked sounding much happier.

"How did I know what?" I asked. 

"About the author" she replied "Ginette Mathiot is a kitchen goddess. She's written over thirty of the best cookbooks every written on French cooking. She was even honoured by the French government, they gave her a medal. She's one of my heroes Edward."

Fuck me. I did good. 

"Oh and the flowers Edward. Flowers have always been sad for me. Funerals and hospitals." she said sounding like she was going to cry. 

What was this? Whose funeral? Who was in hospital? Had she been ill? 

"But these Edward, they're so beautiful, you've made me so happy" her voice was very soft, sultry and sexy as hell.

There was silence for a moment because quite frankly the sexiness of her voice had gone straight to my crotch and I was now the one taking a shaky breath through my nose.

"You are very welcome sweet one" I told her "I am just glad that you like them. I wasn't sure about what kind of flowers to get you but the florist assured me of their meaning and it seemed right - faith and hope. That's what I feel about you and me, Isabella." 

She gasped lightly. "Edward" was all she said and hearing her whisper my name just made me think of her lips and our delicious good night kiss when I took her home the other night.

My voice became very low and husky "I can't wait to see you tomorrow night, sweet one." I really was struggling with myself. I wanted to tell Tyler to turn around and head to the bakery but I knew I couldn't, my family was waiting and I had to keep control of myself or I'd scare her away.

"I want you too Edward" she said, so low I almost didn't hear her. I was shocked. What did she say?

"Oh" she giggled "I mean I want to SEE you too, Edward. I am so embarrassed" 

We were both laughing now. Well if that was a freudian slip and she actually does want me that is just about the best news I have ever heard. 

"Well I guess we'll both have to wait until tomorrow night. I am going to have dinner with my family now." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Say hello to Esme and Alice for me won't you. Oh and enjoy dessert. Alice picked it up about half an hour ago." Oh god that's right, my mother and Alice have met Bella. 

"Gotta go sweet one, I've arrived. See you tomorrow night. We'll have some fun at the club" I said, not really wanting to leave our conversation but the car had arrived at family's house.

"Ok, well thank you again so much Edward. I'm going to curl up in bed early tonight with my new book, good night" she almost sang her good night before ending the call. 

I groaned at the thought of her curled up in bed with the book I'd given her. I bet she'd be wearing some cute shortie pyjamas and her beautiful hair would be strewn all over the pillow. Damn, now I was hard and about to walk into my mother's house. Fuck.

I had to think of something else…. Emmett dancing naked and singing… yup, that did it. Bye bye erection. My poor dick, sorry my boy but you can't come out to play yet. For once in my life I want to take things slow. 

Tyler held the door open for me and I jumped out now that my not so little problem was no longer a problem. "Ok, Tyler, I'll catch a lift home from Emmett or Alice. I'll see you tomorrow evening before we pick up Bella. Good night" 

"Good night, Mr Cullen. See you tomorrow evening." he said. One of these days he'll call me Edward but not today apparently.

Dinner with the family was fun. Carlisle was excited about some new procedure I didn't have a clue about but it was great to see him so excited about his work. He was a great doctor, so passionate and dedicated. Apparently some of the interns he'd been mercilessly taunting just last week were turning out to have some real potential as emergency room doctors.

"It takes a certain toughness to work in the ER" Carlisle said "that's why I give the newbies such a hard time. Those that can't handle the pressure don't belong in the ER. They might suit other departments better but not the ER. But this year we've got a few really good interns. It is gratifying."

"I've said it before Dad" I smirked at him "but I wouldn't cut it in your department. I love pressure at work, it's exhilarating but I wouldn't want a boss like you breathing down my neck. You are too tough for me!" I was teasing him, but I meant it too. 

"Oh you would've done just fine with me Edward" Carlisle said with just a tinge of sadness there.

Once upon a time Carlisle really hoped I'd follow his footsteps into medicine but it turns out I had more of my dear old Dad in me than I thought and just like him I thrived in the business world. But Carlisle is proud of me and respects my choices.

"Now tell me Edward, what are you doing about your cousin James? Have you spoken to Aro yet?" Carlisle asked. The rest of the family quieted their conversations then and listened. I know they wanted to know what was going on.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Uncle Aro next week. I want to find out if he was involved." I said. 

"I hope not, dumpling. Uncle Aro is a lot of things but he does love you. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. " Esme said.

I smiled at her "I hope not too Ma, but we'll see."

I turned back to Carlisle then after shooting a look at Emmett. 

"James and Tanya were working with my cousin Caius" I told him, but everyone was listening.

"Damn it" shouted Emmett. "I knew that prick would be involved. James isn't smart enough and don't even get me started on that vapid idiot Tanya."

He was mad. 

"I'm sorry, Edward" Alice's voice was soft as she touched my arm. She was sad to see my birth family causing me trouble. 

Alley always felt I was lucky to still have family who had wanted me enough to fight Esme and Carlisle for guardianship of me after my parents died. 

Fuck, I shiver at the thought of growing up with either of my cousins James or Caius as my adopted brother. I look at my brother bear Emmett and my sister Alley cat and I count my blessings.

"Yes, he set up the fake investment group with Tanya as titular head. She wasn't even getting much out of it, such an idiot she could've had it all and never realised it.

"Aro and I will meet. Then I'll need to call Marcus in Italy to find out if he knows what his son's been up to. 

"Marcus and Aro owned fifty per cent each of Volturi Inc. When Marcus retired he signed over two-thirds of his share of Volturi Inc. to Caius giving him thirty-three per cent of the company. While Marcus retained control of seventeen per cent.

"Of course Aro still owns fifty per cent and thank goodness so far he hasn't shown any signs of signing over any control of the company to James who is just too easily manipulated by Caius. 

"One thing for sure if Aro and Marcus weren't involved in this very risky and let me say borderline illegal activity they're going to be pissed. Because they're still legally liable for any legal infractions or debt incurred by the business given their ownership. Caius has been a very naughty boy." 

Everyone was quiet as they reflected on what I'd told them. 

"Do you have a plan?" Carlisle asked. 

"Yes, I have several Dad" although what I'd really like to do is just kick Caius arse. 

"It all depends on whether Aro and Marcus turn out to be friends or foes. I have contingencies for either event but I won't play my hand too soon. 

"Right now I am grateful that Alec has checked into our legal liability and we are not in any way at risk. Emmett here has done a great job cleaning up James' mess within the company. On top of that Angela is doing a great job taking over the reins of James' team. So all in all, we're okay." I tipped my wine glass to Emmett and he tipped his back to me. Always my wingman!

"Well let us know how things go with your Uncles and if we can help in any way" Carlisle said this but everyone else nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Well, now for the really serious business of the evening" Esme hit the table lightly. We all turned to her. "Dessert" she exclaimed.

Emmett and I cleared the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher while Alice laid out the dessert plates and brought out the coffee.

"I called Bella and told her what we were having for dinner and asked her to choose a dessert for us, which Alice picked up on her way tonight" Esme said while carrying a warm dish.

I knew it was going to be something delicious because my mouth started watering at the smell coming from the dish.

"What the fuck is that? The smell is divine" I moaned.

"Oh here he goes again. Edward settle down for heavens sake. No sex noises at the table, I am warning you" Esme admonished pointing her finger at me. 

Everyone was laughing and Carlisle was shaking his head "What is going on with you Edward?" he asked.

"Dad, Bella has him tied up in knots. He goes to the bakery every morning and brings us delicious morsels to share with coffee at our morning Exec team briefings. It's awesome but we've all had to up our exercise regimen to cope with all the buttery goodness" Emmett told him.

Alice starting reading off the card "Dear Edward and Cullen family" that got my attention. 

"What have you got there Alley Cat?" I asked as I tried to grab the card from her. But she hit my hand and leaned away.

"Stop it" she said "It's from Bella to tell us what we're eating for dessert."

"If you don't behave I won't read what she says" Alice was mimicking Esme's mom tone while giving me serious bitch brow. Fuck that, if this is from my Bella I want to hear it, so I waved for her to continue. 

"Dear Edward and Cullen family" she repeated then went on "I've made you a Cherry Clafoutis for your dessert tonight. It should complement your dinner as Esme described it. The Clafoutis is a rustic looking country-style dessert from the Limousin region in South Western France. It can be made with unpitted cherries but I have pitted them for you as it is easier to eat. I have adapted the recipe to add substitute in some almond flour as I think it gives it a richer flavour and aroma.

"Esme you'll need to warm this before serving and sprinkle it with icing sugar before serving. I have included a container of organic creme fraiche. Please add a dollop of this to each person's serving. I hope you enjoy it. 

"Please give Edward a generous serving as he is a very sweet man who sent me flowers and a wonderful book. He must come from a lovely family to be such a gentleman. Have a lovely evening. à partir de votre douce une"

(from your sweet one)

The room was silent and I could feel all eyes on me. I couldn't help it, I blushed. I fucking blushed. Carlisle was shaking his head while grinning. Emmett started chuckling at me for fucking blushing while Esme and Alice got that seriously evil look women get when they're mapping out the rest of your life for you.

"votre douce une?" Esme said. "Well I must say she is lovely Edward, very sweet indeed. She is so accomplished for someone so young. I was astounded that she's only nineteen."

"She's only nineteen? Edward?" Carlisle looked concerned. 

Before I could answer him, Esme spoke up "But Car she's very mature and does amazing work. I've booked her to make the wedding cake for my hush-hush celebrity wedding and you know I wouldn't take any chances with that event."

"I've booked her to do hors d'oevres for our next fashion evening. I am still working on the theme for that one but once I do Bella is going to make food to match. It's going to be awesome."

"Edward, I hope you're taking it slow with this girl, if she's so young" Carlisle said quietly.

"He gave her a huge vase full of Blue Irises Dad and some french cook book" Alice told him to show that I was being a gentleman.

"Blue Irises, hmmmm, they mean faith and hope don't they Alice?" Esme turned to Alice who was nodding. 

What, do all women know this shit? Thank god I checked with the florist or I would've fucked it up for sure. I might have to put that guy on a retainer.

"Oh dumpling" Esme smiled at me "that is so adorable."

I fucking blushed like a sixteen year old virgin again and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. All at once the whole family laughed hysterically at the thought of me being adorable and my blushing.

I just shrugged them all off and held out my dessert dish to Esme, "Ma, can I please have the promised generous serving from ma douce une's delicious smelling dessert?"

Everyone was given some Cherry Clafoutis, which I think is my new favourite Bella dessert, and we all ate enthusiastically. 

I tried very very hard not to make any kind of noise while eating but it was just so rich and delicious. The cherries burst their sweetness into my mouth and the smell of the cherries and the almonds was too much. I closed my mouth over the spoon and released a loud, long moan of pleasure. I opened my eyes and gave an apologetic look to Esme which was so pathetic the entire family fell about laughing hysterically… again.

"That's it, Edward, I warned you about sex noises at the table" Esme shouted trying to keep a straight face, "Someone take that dessert off him." 

Emmett immediately leapt up and started chasing me around the house, with me guarding my dessert, sticking spoonfuls in my mouth and groaning each time.

When I had eaten the last spoonful, I stopped and turned to show the empty bowl to Emmett. 

"No seconds for you Edward" Alice shouted.

Emmett and I looked at each other and then both rushed back into the dining room. "There's more?" we asked in unison. 

I knelt next to Ma with my empty bowl held up and begged "Please Ma may I have some more?"

"No, Oliver Twist you may not. You are cut off" Esme declared and kissed me on the forehead.

We all settled down after that, finished our coffee and cleaned up the dishes. After dinner was all done I caught a lift home with Alice.

She spent most of the trip telling me more about her next event, which unfortunately I would have to attend. Then the thought struck me that if Bella was doing the catering maybe she would be there too? That thought made me smile. Alice gave me a quizzical look and then went on with her chattering. I tried very hard to pay attention.

When I got home I stripped off, had a long hot shower, pulled on some sleep pants and crashed into bed. I went to the hamper digging into my trouser pockets to find the card Bella had included with the dessert and which I had slipped into my trouser pocket while no one was looking. I read it again "à partir de votre douce une". 

I grabbed my phone off the charger beside my bed and texted to Bella:

'Merci pour le délicieux dessert. Dormez bien, ma douce une'

(Thank you for the delicious dessert. Sleep well, my sweet one'

I put the phone back on the charger, I knew there'd be no reply tonight. She kept baker's hours and had to be up at the crack of dawn each morning except Sunday. 

I lay back in bed reliving the taste of the plump cherries with the hint of almond of our dessert and I tried hard not to think about Bella's plump lips or kissing her long and deep. 

I tried but it was very, very hard… again.

I slept a long time and my morning wood, well afternoon wood given the hour, was proof that I was excited about my date with Isabella. I took a long shower and handled the situation myself.

I enjoyed a light brunch while reading the weekend newspapers which I loved to spread out all over the kitchen table to read. 

I wanted to take a long run to clear my head so I changed into running gear, warmed up and then headed out. I loved to run it was a great way to think things through or to just think nothing at all. 

As I ran I thought about my meeting with Aro this week and ran through all the possible plans for handling things but I still remained hopeful that neither of my Uncles were involved. 

Caius has always been a selfish, jealous prick. He was Uncle Marcus' and Aunt Didyme's only son. Marcus values family relationships above all else. He was the one who fought hardest for custody of me after my parents died. He felt strongly that I should be with family instead of my mother's best friend and her husband. 

Fortunately the law recognised my parents' wishes which were clearly stated in their wills but Marcus still insisted I spend time with his family whenever possible. 

I loved both Uncle Marcus and Aunt Didyme. She was so beautiful, she had this way of just making you feel better, happier whenever you were around her. Sadly she died of cancer about five years ago and Marcus seemed to lose his interest in life after that. 

Two years ago he signed over most of his interest in the company he'd built up with Aro and then retired to Tuscany. I should visit him next time I am in Europe. That is of course if he didn't have anything to do with this mess, but honestly, I just couldn't imagine it. 

But Caius, I could definitely see him trying to take advantage. Always wanting more of everything and always wanting what other's had. He was never satified. You could call it ambitious if he wasn't such a prick about it. Even when we were young he was the type of kid who always had to have the biggest piece of cake and even then wanted yours as well.

James wasn't much better. He wasn't cruel like Caius but he was easily led. I could easily see James doing whatever Caius told him to. Idiot.

James' father, my Uncle Aro was smart though and he and his wife Sulpicia always treated me with love. James was their only child, more's the pity. 

When I had completed my degree in business and then finished my MBA, Aro asked me to join Volturi Inc. However, I knew with Caius about to take over Marcus' part of the business that I couldn't work there. I also had this dream to follow in my birth father's footsteps and go out on my own. I like owning my own company and I'm doing very well thank you very much. 

Aro wants to retire and enjoy his money taking his wife around the world. But even Aro knows his son isn't up to the job and he was hoping that if I joined the company that he could hand over control of his share of the business to me. 

When I made it clear that was not going to happen and when Cullen & Masen starting to excel Aro asked me to take James under my wing and help him learn the right way to do business. Well James fucked that up didn't he. I'll find out Aro's part in all this next week and then I'll deal with Caius and James. Fuckers. 

By the time I was back home after my five mile run I was sure of my plans. I was also feeling calmer and more in control for my date with Isabella. 

I warmed down with some weights and then took another very long hot shower.

Still wrapped in my towel, I checked my phone for messaged. There was a text from Alice telling me to have fun with Bella and another from Emmett telling me to have A LOT of fun with Bella. Fucker!

There was another text and this one was from Isabella from a few hours ago, I hoped she wasn't cancelling on me. 

'I did sleep well thank you Edward. The shop was busy today but I've been smiling all day thinking of dancing with you tonight'

Oh yes, dancing … dancing means holding. I get to hold her tonight while we're dancing. I like that idea. I think we'll do a lot of dancing tonight. I sent her a text back .

'Looking forward to dancing with you in my arms tonight, my sweet one. See you soon.'

I grabbed a sandwich and then went to my wardrobe to decide what to wear.

Thanks to Alley's fashion connections I am blessed with a pretty nice collection of the latest Armani, Gucci, Burberry and whatever the fuck, without having to actually shop, which I loathe. 

I wanted to keep my look a little more casual for clubbing but we were going to dinner first so I matched a simple black jersey v-neck Armani shirt with my favourite Armani black straight leg jeans, these things were soft as butter. I pulled on a new black Calvin Klein slim fit blazer and I was done. Yeah, that worked. 

I shot off a text to Alley thanking her for the blazer and she sent me back a comforting 'nice choice' text.

Almost immediately she sent me another text begging me to send a photo of Bella and me while on our date. I laughed but sent a text back promising I would. 

Tyler picked me up and we headed to the bakery. I stood to get out of the car and was about to step over to front door to collect Bella when she burst out of the front door with a huge smile on her face. 

My god, she looked so gorgeous. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open as I stood there watching her walking towards me. 

She was all legs and tits and free flowing hair. It was like she was walking in slow motion in a music video. My eyes must've been bugging out of my head. 

The dress was black in a soft textured material, it had long sleeves and the design made it look like a suit coat without the pants or shirt. It was split down the front past her beautiful, perfectly sized tits and it had small ruffles all the way down to the hemline. 

It snugly hugged her hips the way I wanted to and the length stopped at her upper thigh, not slutty high but teasingly high. 

On her feet were beautiful sexy black high heels which added several inches to her tiny size but also made her legs look edible. 

Her hair was out and it was all silky and shiny. I wanted to grab it as I threw her down on the back seat of the car to ravage her. Jesus. Ravage? What the fuck? I think all the blood rushed from my brain and into my pants. 

She'd nearly reached me and I still wasn't breathing. Oh god. I took a huge breath as she smiled up to greet Tyler.

"Good evening Tyler, it is lovely to see you again" she said.

"Good evening to you Ms Swan. You look lovely this evening" he replied. I felt a growl in my chest at his words before I could stop myself.

My possessiveness kicked in and I reached out to her "Good evening sweet one. You look miraculous" I said as I drew her close to me. 

She smiled shyly but reached her hand up to cup my cheek "You look quite miraculous as well Edward." 

She reached up to kiss me but even in these fan-fucking-tastic shoes she was wearing she was still too short to reach me, so I leaned down to meet her lips with mine.

We shared a soft and tender kiss.

"You look stunning Isabella" I whispered to her.

"Oh before I forget I promised Alice a photo of us on our date, would you mind terribly if Tyler took a photo with my phone?" I pleaded with her.

She laughed "Only if you send the photos to me too."

Tyler put his hand out for my phone. 

"Take a few please then send them to Alice and to Bella's numbers. Be sure to get a full body shot or Alice will be nagging me about what shoes Bella's wearing and I don't have a clue."

Tyler chuckled and Isabella giggled, fucking loved that sound. 

I took Isabella into my arms and held her close both of us standing next to the car while Tyler took photos.

"Done and sent" said Tyler. 

"Miss Cullen has replied already, sir. She says" and chuckling he used a ridiculous girly voice to read her message "OMG that's a Balmain mini-dress from this year's collection and those are Jimmy Choos shoes. I love her Edward."

We broke up laughing at Tyler's 'Alice' voice and at Alice's enthusiasm for Bella's outfit.

Tyler went to get in the car and I turned to help Isabella into the car.

I looked her up and down slowly and said "I don't know who any of those people Alice named but I do know you look fuck hot." I kissed her shoulder and breathed her in. 

Isabella turned in my arms with her beautiful face smiling up at me "I never went to a Prom but I imagine this is what is was like."

"Oh this is much better than Prom, sweet one." I promised. 

"The food will be better, the music will be better, the company will be infinitely better" I kissed the tip of her nose. 

"And I promise not to try drag you off to a hotel room to steal your virginity at the end of the night." I teased and waggled my eyebrows at her.

Bella's eyes snapped up to mine as she blushed more than I had ever seen her blush before.

"How did you know I was a virgin?" she asked.

"I … didn't… what… you… you're a…. oh" was my brilliant reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Surprise Edward! Well he said he wanted to take things slow….   
> i hope you enjoyed it. i'd love to hear your thoughts, please leave me a review. More soon.


	10. Chapter 10 scallops and crab puffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does and I am very happy for her. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely, generous Beta Gooseonline please check out her stories. Mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker and I am still Australian, mate.

Chapter 10 - scallops and crab puffs

"Edward?" she tilted her head and looked a little worried "Are you okay? You've gone a little pale".

Was I okay?

She's a virgin! A fucking virgin… wait, you can't be a fucking virgin, it's an oxymoron…. and that is the not issue right now is it, Edward! You're the moron.

Why was she looking at me like that? I was standing there with my mouth open just starting at her. Speak to her you idiot.

Finally I managed to speak outside of my own head, "Um…" brilliant start moron, "Isabella" better, now keep going "I'm okay, sweet one, you just look so beautiful, you took my breath away." Nice save… maybe.

She was still looking at me with a concerned expression.

"C'mon beautiful, let's get in the car so we can go to the club, okay?" I took her hand and helped her into the back of the car.

I turned in my seat to face her, I cupped her cheek with my hand and I leaned in to kiss her. Kissing her just felt so good, I just wanted to kiss her all night, that would be perfect.

She leaned away after the kiss and giggled.

"That's a lovely sound sweet one. I want to hear you giggle more and more." I told her honestly.

"I'd like that Edward" she told me simply.

"Edward?" she turned as best she could to face me with a serious look on her face.

So adorable.

"Isabella" I replied in a slightly teasing tone.

"Was I right to tell you that I am a virgin?" she asked. I wished she'd stop saying virgin because it messed with my head.

She was on a roll.

"I have never been on a date before and this is our second date. When you mentioned 'stealing my virginity'" she used air quotes, which was very cute "Well I know you were joking but then I realised you probably do want sex"

Oh god, my pants were getting very tight and she kept talking "and I thought you should probably know that I am a …." I leapt forward and kissed her passionately. I had to stop her saying virgin or sex again because honestly I think I would jizz in my pants if she said those words again.

It wasn't a brilliant tactic, I realise that but I really needed to think about this for a moment.

My dick was rock hard and pushing against my zipper, sorry boy down you go because I want to just kiss. We are going to do this right if it kills us. Kissing. That's what I want to do right now, just kissing.

I slowed our kiss and looked into her beautiful face, her eyes were glazed over and she licked her luscious lips. Good she's too dazed to talk for a while.

I leaned back on the chair and dropped my head back.

"Sex is very nice, my sweet one, but right now I just want to kiss you… a lot" I smiled at her and she laughed sitting back on her chair and leaning her head back but turning her happy face towards me.

"Don't get me wrong, love. I definitely want sex in our future but I want to take it slow" I told her. I wanted to be as honest with her as she was being with me.

"Isabella, I want to be completely honest with you, is that okay?" I asked.

She simply nodded.

"I am so attracted to you. I think about you all the time and I will admit that many of those thoughts are not exactly innocent thoughts.

"Although I have had more relationship and sexual experience than you…. a lot more experience than you apparently … most of it has not been good. The sex has been good but the relationships have not.

"Without wanting to sound too melodramatic I've been hurt and it has left me with some serious trust issues. While I am owning up to stuff I should tell you that I can be a little jealous and possessive at times." I looked at her a little coyly. I wasn't sure if she'd noticed that about me yet.

"Is that the growling thing?" she asked. Yes, of course she'd noticed.

"Well yeah. But I'm trying to control that as much as I can. It's just that I like you a lot and that makes me a little over-protective. I want to keep you all to myself.

"What I am trying to say is that, I want to get to know you and for you to get to know me. I want us to take this relationship one step at a time and I do want a relationship with you." I said to her softly.

"I want that too Edward. I like you very much and I want to get to know you. There is a lot about me that you don't know but I want you to know me" she looked a little sad as she spoke.

I reached forward again and kissed her softly.

"I like kissing you" I said again. She giggled and shook her head.

"I like kissing you too Mr Cullen. Kissing like this is new to me but I really like it." she said as she blushed a delightful pink.

"So, enough with the heavy" I declared slapping my hands down on my thighs.

"We're going to have a delicious dinner." I started listed off our agenda "We're going to talk and get to know one another a little better.' I looked over to her and she nodded.

So I continued "Then we're going to go dancing downstairs in the club, so I can hold your delectable body close to me and make myself crazy all the while knowing we are not going to have sex tonight but we're both okay with that. Yes?" I turned to face her and gauge her reaction.

She laughed and held my cheek "You forgot the kissing!" she said.

"Oh, yes, and I am going to kiss you …. a lot." I stated.

"Better" she said touching my thigh as she leaned over to touch her lips to mine.

"This will be perfect Edward, there is so much I want to tell you and so much I want to know about you" she enthused.

I kissed her again, I couldn't help it and she ran her fingers through my hair which made me moan into her mouth.

I leaned away and dropped my head back against my chair and looked at her.

"So beautiful" I whispered to her.

She smiled.

After Tyler pulled up at the front entrance at Twilight the Valet attendant opened Bella's door and I guided Bella past the line for the Club to the door for the restaurant entry where the doorman held the door open for us and greeted me by name. Bella gave me a quizzical look but said nothing.

We entered the glass lift and I pressed the button for the restaurant level. When the doors closed and we started to rise slowly, she turned to enjoy the view down into the Club.

"Been here before Edward?" she asked, probably wondering how the doorman knew me.

"Mmm" I spoke softly. I didn't want to make a big deal and appear boastful but I wanted to be honest with her "I am one of the owners of this place."

She seemed relieved at that, which I found curious, and then she asked me "How many owners are there?"

"Two. I own half of Twilight. My the other owner Garrett brought the venture to me. He had an excellent business plan, beautiful layout designs and great enthusiasm but he need a financial backer. So rather than loaning him the whole amount, I loaned him half for him to pay back which he already has and I bought half of the business to keep. It looked like a good investment." Again I tried to sound matter of fact.

I actually am part owner of a lot of businesses and she will need to get her head around that I plan for us to be together for a while. A long while.

"A good investment by the look of it" she said looking down through the glass walls of the elevator to the crowded dance club below us.

"Yes it is." I didn't want to say more. "We're here" I announced unnecessarily as the elevator doors opened to the restaurant.

"Welcome to Twilight" the hostess said warmly. Her eyes popped a little when she realised who I was but she didn't let it throw her, which was good as I don't like to be fussed.

"Mr Cullen, we have your table ready sir." she said in a very professional but warm tone. Smiling at Isabella now she said "Please follow me."

When I booked I had requested a more secluded table and as the hostess walked us through the busy restaurant to get to our quiet little nook I was appalled at how many men were ogling my Isabella.

She looked amazing so I shouldn't have been surprised by other men and some of the women admiring her but I was fighting the urge to grab her and cover her with my jacket.

I was determined not to act like a possessive pig tonight and resisted the urge to growl at them, like I had done with poor Tyler earlier. But I did pull her closer to me and kissed her shoulder to let them all know she was mine and to back the fuck off.

She looked up at me and grinned. I think she knew what I was doing. But hey, I was trying. I gave her an apologetic look and then leaned down to steal a kiss from her lips. I just couldn't help it she's so deliciously sweet.

Once we were seated I ordered sparking water for us and we were left to peruse our menus. When the waitress returned we each ordered our food and then we were finally alone.

"I know" she enthused "to get through the simple questions about each other we'll take turns asking questions which we both have to answer. Does that sound okay?"

So adorable.

"Yes sweet one, that sounds like a great way to get started. I want us to know all of each other's secrets."

"I'll go first, since the game was my idea. We'll start off easy, okay?" she asked. I nodded and waved my hand for her to start.

"Your favourite colour?" she asked.

"Brown, like your eyes", I smirked. "What about you?"

"Green, same reason" she said.

"Age and birthday?" I asked.

"Nineteen but I turn twenty on September 13" she said. I smiled at her. Good, that's not far off.

"I turned twenty-seven on June 20" I told her. She looked a little pensive, obviously thinking about the seven to eight year gap. She smiled. I think she's okay with it too.

Our entrees arrived and we paused to thank the server and to enjoy our food. Bella had ordered scallops and I had ordered crab puffs. I was relieved that she seemed to enjoy her food. I certainly enjoyed mine.

"You have a beautiful body Isabella" I stated. Her eyes widened with shock at me blurting out such a bold statement, seemingly out of the blue.

"So my question is" showing her that my comment was part of our Q&A game "how do stay so gorgeous when you cook such delicious food?"

She laughed "Oh, okay. Well I love to run. I try to run about five miles a day. I used to travel around a lot with my Mother so I found running was something I could do anywhere we lived.

"I had a small running machine so that when we were somewhere I didn't feel comfortable running around or if the weather was bad, I could still run. I find it helps me to think more clearly about problems and sometimes to just not think at all."

Interesting that she travelled a lot with her mother. I wonder why?

I smiled as she spoke about running because we had this in common.

"I like to run too. Actually we have a gym in our building, so I work out every work day which always includes some distance of running. I try to run at least once on the weekend too. I ran 5 miles today in fact" I told her proudly.

The server came and took our empty plates. Bella made a point of telling her how much she'd enjoyed her scallops. I liked that she always seemed to take the time to say something to people doing things for her. So unlike Tanya and the society harpy set.

I looked at her for a moment, I wanted to ask more serious questions but was nervous. I really wanted to know more about her, she was such a mystery to me. Suck it up Cullen and just ask her.

"Isabella, I want to ask bigger questions now. The sort that need bigger answers. Is that okay?" I asked. If she didn't want this she'd just say no, right?

"Okay" she said.

"Where did you grow up?" I asked.

"Forks. A small town about four hours drive from Seattle. My father, Charlie, was Chief of Police and my mother, Renée, was a kindergarten teacher. We lived there until I was a bit over thirteen years old."

She took a sip of her water and I wondered if she would go on or if she would ask me a question but I was pleased that she chose to continue her story.

"Charlie was diagnosed with lung cancer when I was about eleven I think. He battled for about two years but in the need it beat him." Her eyes were wet as she spoke of her father, so I reached across the table to hold her hand.

"After he died my mom couldn't bear to stay in that small wet town as she called it." she chuckled a bit as she said this. "She rented out our house and bought a large sort of camper. She arranged for me to be home-schooled and we took off to tour the states.

"It was fun and I loved travelling with my mom. The battle with cancer was hard on Dad of course but it was hard on us too and we were both deeply sad. Hitting the road and leaving behind those sad memories to wander from place to place was perfect.

"Renée would pick a spot on the map and we'd drive there. Some places we stayed for months and some places weeks and a few places just a couple of days."

Bella laughed at that and I smiled. I could well imagine there would be some places that would look great on a map and be pretty horrible when you got there.

"We stayed in caravan parks and the like" she continued, "Renée would get any kind of work to cover our expenses until she wanted to move on. We saw a large part of the country. Renée even made me a quilt with all the t-shirts we'd collected from the more touristy spots."

She took a deep shaky breath. I didn't want her to get more upset so I thought I would jump in and answer for myself.

"I grew up here in Seattle. I was an only child until l was almost thirteen." she looked at me a little quizzically trying to understand that and I realised that of course she had met Alice. So she knew there was less than thirteen years between us.

"My parents died in a car accident" I explained and her eyes filled with sympathy and she squeezed my hand.

"Anyway, I went to live with my god parents Esme and Carlisle. I had two Uncles who also wanted me to live with them Aro and Marcus Volturi" I told her.

"Volturi Inc, the investment company?" she asked. I wondered how she knew that but just nodded to confirm.

"Anyway, my parents had stipulated in their Wills that if anything should happen to them that I should live with Esme and not with my Uncles. There was a bit of legal haggling but in the end I as adopted by Esme and Carlisle. I spent holidays and lots of weekends with each of my Uncles and their families."

"A few months after I came to live with the Cullens, Emmett joined us" I smiled as I mentioned Emmett. "He and I are very close. Actually he works with me at Cullen & Masen. A little while after Emmett joined the family Alice came to live with us too."

"So lovely that your Uncles wanted you but also that the Cullens wanted you too" she said.

"Yes, I have been blessed" I said simply. It was true but I didn't want to talk about my fucked up cousins tonight.

"You are a Cullen" she said, not really asking anything, so I just nodded. "So who is Masen?" she asked.

"Oh, well that's me too. My birth parents were Elizabeth and Edward Masen. When I became a Cullen I kept Masen as a middle name so I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I explained.

"My father, Edward Senior, was in investments and ventures just as I wanted to be so when I started the company I thought it was a fitting tribute to name my company after the two influences of my life." I smiled shyly at her a little embarrassed by my sentimentality.

"That's beautiful Edward" she reassured me, "You've been very successful, with Cullen & Masen being in the top three investment firms in Washington."

I frowned a little wondering how she knew this.

"I read about you in the business section ….. and I googled you" she explained. Of course she did.

So adorable.

Our mains arrived. We'd both ordered the Porterhouse Steak in mushroom sauce. It was tender and tasty.

Our server topped up our water and once she had left I went straight back to finding out more about this gorgeous woman sitting across from me.

"So when did you and your mother move to Seattle?" I asked, hoping to pick up her story where she'd left off earlier.

"When I was fourteen we were living in Chicago. Renée was waitressing in some sports bar where she met Phil Dwyer. He was on the coaching staff for the Chicago White Sox. Even though Phil was a little younger than my mom they fell in love. They got married within a few months of meeting each other.

"Anyway, less than a year after they were married Phil was offered a position with the Seattle Mariners coaching staff. I had received an offer to study at UW as I'd finished my high school certificate already.

"But you were only fourteen?" I interrupted.

"I was fifteen when we moved here. I'd been on an accelerated learning program since I was eight. So even with home-schooling and travelling all the time I finished my high school certificate when I was fourteen." she said almost embarrassed.

"Wow, Bella that's amazing. Did you go to UW?" I asked.

"Yes and No" she said cryptically.

Her voice got a little husky, she'd stopped eating and moved her cutlery together to show she'd had enough though she hadn't had much at all. I was about to check and see if the food was alright when she started talking again.

"Not long after we'd all moved to Seattle. Mom wanted to take Phil to see Forks and to check on our house. It was raining, of course, and the road was slippery. We were hit by a semi trailer carting huge freshly cut trees. I remember the huge logs and the smell of the wood and then the blood" tears were flowing down her cheeks as she spoke.

"Both Phil and Renée were killed. I was quite badly injured and spent a long time in hospital" she was almost whispering.

"Sweet one… love… I am so sorry" I moved my chair to be closer to her and block her from anyone's view. I wanted to give her some privacy as she was softly crying.

I kissed the top of her head. She wiped her cheeks, looked up at me and gave a sad little smile.

"Whoa" she blew out a huge breath and a tear fell down her cheek.

"There is more to tell Edward but I really can't talk about that any more tonight. Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course Bella, of course." I said as I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you ask me two questions since you've been so open and giving to me, huh?" I smiled to her.

"Okay, but I think we'll go lighter again now if that's okay?" she looked at me pleadingly.

I gave her a sad smile and nodded. Poor sweet one had lost everyone and was alone. I had lost my parents but I not only had Esme and Carlisle but Emmett and Alice as well, not to mention my Volturi uncles fighting to look after me. Poor Isabella. I just wanted to hug her but she was right about it being time to move on to lighter subjects.

I smiled as best I could "Do your worst? Ask me anything?"

She took a cleansing breath and winked at me "You already know that I've never had a boyfriend or been kissed before and that I've never had sex. So I think I need something personal from you to even things up. Who was your first girlfriend? and When did you lose your virginity?"

I laughed, of course she would ask me that "Okay well I lost my virginity when I was fifteen and it was with my first girlfriend Irina who was a horrible girl. But I will tell you about her another time because you are right we have had too much heavy tonight."

She looked shocked "Fifteen? That's very young isn't it?"

I just shrugged. Honestly I didn't know the answer to that question. By the time we were fifteen, most of my friends at school said they'd had sex but I later found out most of them hadn't. Liars.

"Was Irina very horrible to you?" Bella asked.

"Yes. But in truth she wasn't even the worst girlfriend I've ever had" I told her honestly.

The server came to remove our plates. She offered us the dessert menus but Bella declined so we just ordered coffee instead.

Bella took the opportunity to glance around the restaurant quietly. She was thinking about something, I could see that, so I thought I'd leave her be and just enjoy watching her. It was becoming one of my favourite things to do.

When our coffee arrived, she turned to face me and after a little w

"Edward," Bella said quietly, "there is actually a lot more I need to tell you about myself and my life. That's if you meant what you said in the car about wanting a relationship with me."

"Isabella, the more I learn about you the more I want to know. And yes I most definitely meant what I said in the car about wanting a relationship with you." I held her hand as I spoke and brought it to my lips to kiss the tips of her fingers.

"Well then I think we are going to need another date because there are some things you definitely need to know before we go much further, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer she went on "How about we get together in the afternoon on Monday? You could meet me at the bakery around 4.00, can you get away then?"

"The good thing about being the boss is setting your own hours. Monday at 4.00 it is." I smiled at her. I was really glad that she was taking the initiative and inviting me.

"Now, if you are finished your coffee" I said giving her a playful expression "It is time to go dancing so I can get my hands all over you because I've been dying to hold you close since we arrived.

"I am going to thank the staff in the kitchen for our meal, so why don't you visit the ladies room and I'll meet you in the foyer in a few minutes" I offered.

She nodded and I lead her to the ladies room and then made my way to the kitchen.

I thanked the chef and then went out to the hostess thanking her for running such a tight ship and left a sizeable tip for the staff.

I was looking out the huge glass windows when I felt two lovely arms circle my waist. I turned and ran my fingers up her arms.

"You have such lovely toned arms Bella" I told her.

"Baker" she said simply. Yes, I suppose working dough and running a busy bakery kitchen would be very good exercise.

I took her hand and led her to the elevator "Ready for some fun and frivolity, my sweet one?"

"More than ready Mr Cullen" she smiled at me. Things did get very serious over dinner, I wanted her to relax and live up to my promise of giving her a fun evening.

We stepped into the lift and I pressed the button for the club level. Isabella moved to the back of the slow moving glass lift to face out and down so she could watch the club as it came into view.

I stood behind her admiring the view of her long legs going all the way up to her plump round bottom, she had a small waist but what I liked most from this angle was her shape, she was deliciously curvy. I reached out to run my hands across her shoulders and she leaned back into me.

I let my hands glide down her shoulders, gently smoothing my fingers down to her waist, I stepped forward so that I was pressed a little closer to her and snaked my arms around her waist.

She ran her hands along my arms and hugged me to her. Her head lay back against me and I nudged her head to one side gently by gliding my cheek along the top of her shoulder to her neck. I placed a wet kiss just below her ear, she moaned slightly and shifted the weight on her feet to lean into me more.

Oh god, she was delicious and so responsive. Her smell was just heaven.

I placed soft kisses up her neck until I reached her ear. I nibbled on her ear lobe and then moved my lips to whisper into her ear.

"I think you are the sexiest woman I've ever seen. I am going to struggle keeping my hands to myself." I whispered. She grinned and rolled her head back against me.

I chuckled at how she was responding to my words, so I continued to tease her.

"Dancing is a lot like sex you know my sweet one." I started to sway gently, "Our bodies moving together. Our touch exciting one another as we find our own rhythm."

She gasped softly.

"We're going to be so good together, love. Your body and my body" I continued to coo softly in her ear as I pulled her back against me just a little firmer and slid my hands down her dress until I reached her hem line.

I tickled my fingers around her thighs where the soft fabric touched her beautiful skin. "Touching together. mmmm, yes, we're going to be so good love."

The lift was almost down to the Club level. So I turned her quickly in my arms. I reached up behind her neck and wound my fingers into her hair and pulled gently to turn her face up to me. I leaned my face down to her and I took her lips in a passionate kiss.

Our mouths opened to each other and she moaned lightly as our tongues danced together. With my other hand placed on her lower back I pulled her body closer to mine as we kissed.

She was right there with me in that kiss, just as needy as I was. Her hands reached up into my hair as she tugged gently to bring my face closer to hers and to hold me to her.

Just then the lift doors opened so we slowed our kiss, parted and looked at each other. She smiled up at me and licked her lips lightly. I took a deep breath.

"C'mon sweet one. Let's go have some fun" I said, taking her hand and stepping out into the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I think he recovered really well on the virgin status news, don't you? And we know a little more about them now. Our darlings even had a little sexy time in the elevator … anyhoo.
> 
> Next chapter should be posted later tonight - our date continues and we are on to the Club for some schmexy dancing: Chap 11 Virgin Margarita.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 virgin margarita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with these characters.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely, generous Beta Gooseonline.
> 
> Mistakes are my own 'cos I like to reread and tinker and my English is Australian English.

Chapter 11 - Virgin Margarita

 

The Club was dark and pulsing with music, people and an amazing light show. One of the things that drew me to invest in Twilight was the fabulous layout design. It was a huge cavernous space but by placing different bars and multiple dance floors around the Club it created many different hubs.

Another thing I loved about the design was that for a price you could reserve a private lounge booth in the VIP areas. The booths were different sized to cater for different sized groups but they were all partitioned from each other for privacy and included comfortable lounge chairs, bar service so you didn't have to go to the bar or wait for ever to be served and you had a great view of the whole club.

I reserved one of the smaller lounge booths since it was only Isabella and myself tonight and after walking her around the main floor a little to show her all the different bar hubs and features of the Club's main floor, I took her to our reserved lounge booth.

Even as one of our smaller rooms it was quite spacious with several large lounge chairs and small drinks tables. In the corner of each lounge booth was a small lockable cupboard supposedly for valuables but mostly they were to keep women's purse things safe while they were dancing. I showed Bella this so she could stow her little clutch purse thing, I put the little key in my wallet took my jacket off and placed it across the lounge. We sat and relaxed on the lounges.

"Edward this place is amazing" she was practically bouncing on her lounge chair as she enjoyed the view that the elevated VIP level afforded of the whole main floor.

The bar server came quickly and handed us drink menus. Bella looked at me with a slightly panicked lost expression. So I winked at her, took the menu and handed it back to the server. I ordered myself a beer, a virgin margarita for my sweet one and a savoury nibbles platter for us. Bella hadn't eaten much of her dinner and I didn't want her to be hungry…. well not for food anyway. After the server left Bella gave me a sweet smile of thanks.

After our drinks and food arrived I moved to sit next to Bella with my arm lightly around her waist. I kissed her shoulder and just enjoyed watching her watch everyone else.

She tasted her margarita "mmm, delicious" she told me. I was actually pleased it was non-alcoholic a I didn't have to worry about her drinking too much.

As we drank and nibbled our tasty savouries we each pointed out interesting things we could see going on around the club.

I asked Bella if she was wanted to dance and she nodded enthusiastically. So I took her hand and we guided her to the nearest dance floor. As we joined the throbbing pack on the dance floor Macklemore's silly song 'Thrift Shop' began and Bella looked at me excitedly. I couldn't hear her as it was so loud but reading her lips was easy enough as she said "I love this song".

I laughed but then stopped as soon as Bella started dancing next to me. She was flicking her hips and stepping up close to me looking at me seductively. Oh God, I was not expecting that. Not only was she dancing, she was singing along and she knew every word. Like everyone else dancing around us Bella was singing along with Macklemore except instead of the swear words she would bite her lips lightly. I laughed my arse off at her sweetness and just danced along with her. She was having a great time.

She turned had her back to me and was working her way up and down swinging her hips from side to side. It was fucking awesome.

A gorgeous african american woman in the group next to us starting dancing up to Bella and they were mirroring each other's movements moving closer and closer to each other. Damn it was like a wet dream.

The woman and Bella laughed then hugged before Bella turned back to me smiling.

She turned her back to my front and shimmied her delectable arse against me. I didn't have to be asked twice and I grabbed her hips.

At the end of the song I turned her around her to me kissing her mouth as hard as I could.

Usher's 'Climax' started playing. Bella was grinning like crazy and turned in my arms so my chest was to her back again, she slowed her movements and was leaning back into me.

Our bodies were moving in time with each other and to the music. I was holding her close, running my hands up her thighs until I reached the hem of her dress. I made slow circles on her skin. Her head was tilted to one side so when she leaned back on against me I had access to her neck. Her hands were reaching back to hold my thighs and my lips were kissing up from her shoulder to her ear.

As we swayed to Usher's sexy track, I whispered in her ear "Sex is as easy a this my sweet one. Your body, my body moving together finding our own rhythm…. so good." I bit her ear lobe lightly.

The song finished and she turned in my arms and raised her arms to rest on my shoulders and her fingers were playing in the hair at the back of my neck.

"You can trust me, Isabella. I'll take care of you" I promised. Her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were flushed.

"Shall we get another drink, love?" I took her hand and guided her back to our booth. As we left the dance floor Bella waved at her new dance friend who waved back, and we headed back to our lounge.

I ordered us another round of drinks while Bella went to the ladies room.

When she returned her drink was waiting for her. I welcomed her on to the lounge to sit between my legs so I could wrap my arms around her waist.

Bruno Mars' 'just the way you are' was playing and we swayed slightly to the music as we sat close and cuddled on the lounge watching people dance and enjoying our drinks.

I was stroking up and her down her arm slowly. Once we'd finished our drinks we headed out to the dance floor again.

Some techno track I didn't know was playing but Bella seemed to know it as she followed the beat and flow of the song perfectly. I was content to just move with her and enjoy watching her. Her movements were fluid and natural.

I tried to keep my focus on her and block out the lustful looks men all around us were giving her as they watched my sweet one's beautiful curvaceous body swinging and clapping along with the song. Her hips waved like a hypnotist's watch. I was under her spell completely.

I took Bella protectively into my arms as Rhianna/Ne-Yo's 'hate that I love you' started to play. Though I couldn't hear her I could see that Isabella was singing along to all the words as she danced in my arms. I can't say that I was listening to the words I was just mesmerised with the way Bella moved against me.

She rubbed her hands slowly up and down my arms and leaned into my hold letting me sway her as she rested her head on my chest.

We stayed close together as my hands slowly moved down her arms and then over her gorgeously rounded hips and then back up her back.

She sighed this sexy as fuck sigh, leaned a little closer to me and flattened her hand behind my head as I leaned my head back into her hands.

Keeping one hand in the small of her back holding her to me, I slowly ran my hand up her back until I reached her shoulders and ran my finger gently along her collarbone. She shivered a little and I smiled at her, so responsive. My finger ran along her cheek bone down toward her mouth. I cupped her cheek in my hand and she leaned her face into my hand turned to put a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered "Let's go Isabella."

She looked up at me and simply nodded. We left the dance floor and went to retrieve our things from our booth. I texted Tyler that we were ready and then paid the bar tab leaving a tip for the server.

As we got back in the car I asked Tyler to take us back to Bella's Bakery but to take the long way and to take his time.

Once we were seated in the car I reached for Bella and she came closer willingly. I held her chin and leaned down to kiss her. It started as a soft gentle kiss but then Bela reached up and pulled my face down to her further, opened her mouth to me and our tongues were dancing together.

I moaned into her mouth and that's when Bella completely took me by surprise. She reached down to undo her seat belt and reached across to pull herself into my lap straddling me while never once breaking our kiss. It was impressive and hot as hell.

I pulled away from her lips as I started kissing down her neck. My hands were running up her legs and pushed her flimsy dress up higher and higher up her thighs.

I went back to her lips passionately consuming her mouth once more while my hand reached under her skirt and gently ran my fingers over her cloth covered sex. I could feel that she was wet and so I gently slipped my fingers under the flimsy fabric to tease her.

She gasped breaking our kiss and looking into my eyes with shock. I was worried I had gone too far.

"Is this okay sweet one?" I asked her, moving my finger gently along her sex. She felt so warm and inviting.

She nodded, silently and slowly. She was trusting me.

"You tell me if you want me to stop, okay love?" I told her. She nodded again.

Keeping eye contact I slipped one finger inside her. God she was tight and wet. She squirmed and closed her eyes but she was smiling and licking her lips, so I starting to move my finger in and out of her.

She started to rock her hips.

"That's it my sweet one, just like dancing, move for me love" I encouraged.

I moved my thumb so I could massage her clit while I slipped another finger inside her gently. She moaned and rocked her hips on my hand.

Her pace picked up so I moved my fingers in and out of her a little more firmly. I couldn't tear my eyes from her face, she was so beautiful, trusting me like this.

"C'mon, Isabella, I want to watch you cum for me" I whispered to her.

She opened her eyes to me again in sort of shock at my words but then she smiled again and started rocking on my hand again.

I could feel her juices on flow down my fingers, she was so fucking responsive. My cock was hard and aching, sorry boy, not tonight.

She ran her hand down my chest "Oh… Ed…ward…. this is… just… so…." was all she could say.

I moved my fingers a little more quickly and more firmly, she closed her eyes, dropped her head down on my chest. Her thick shiny hair fell down on my chest and it smelled beautiful.

Her moans were getting louder and her rocking was getting faster matching pace with the pumping of my fingers. My thumb was still circling her clit and she started to call out to me.

"Edward…. what… no… I don't know… how… please, Edward, please" she said.

She looked into my eyes with desperation and her mouth formed a perfect pouty 'oh'. Her face flushed pink and here hips jerked as her strong thighs shook. She clamped down on my fingers like a vice and her juices flowed freely.

Fucking amazing.

I slowed the movements of my fingers and thumb helping her to wind down from her orgasm. I removed my fingers and replaced her panties again. I took my fingers and licked them clean. Damn she tasted fucking sweet. I can't wait to go down on her and really taste her.

She sighed and hit her hand on my chest looking straight in my eyes.

"Edward, what the hell did you do to me?" she gasped still coming down from her high.

"Are you all right sweet one? Was I too rough?" I was concerned by her reaction until I realised that she was smiling.

"I am more than fine" she chuckled.

"Was that your first orgasm?" I asked, smiling like the cheshire cat.

"Yes" then she leaned down to kiss my sweetly "Thank you, Edward."

I must be such a caveman because I found that sexy as fuck.

"You are so naturally sexy Isabella. We are going to have so much fun together" I smirked at her. She giggled, I loved that fucking sound.

I took her hand and placed it in my crotch so she could feel my erection desperately trying to get free from my pants "Feel what you do to me love" I told her.

The sensation of her hand against my cock made me hiss.

"Shouldn't I … um…? " she stammered "I don't know how to but …."

Realising she wanted to return the favour I reassured her "No love, not tonight. One step at a time remember."

"Believe me there'll be plenty of opportunities for you to return the favour. We are going to be such a sexy pair, you and I. But not yet. Okay?" she nodded.

The sound of a small tapping against the divider from Tyler signalled that we had arrived at Bella's.

Bella was still straddled across my lap so I pulled her dress back down over her hips and gently moved her so she was sitting beside me again.

I kissed her nose chastely "Are you sure I can't see you tomorrow sweet one?" I asked putting on a pouty face.

"No. I have church in the morning, then a community meeting to attend and some other things. I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Okay love" I acquiesced "But I will see you on Monday afternoon at 4 o'clock, yes?"

"Yes, you will. There's so much I want to tell you. Perhaps I could cook dinner for you after we talk some more, if you still want to." She seemed a little nervous.

Tyler opened the door.

"That would be lovely. Here let me walk you to your door." I said following her out of the car.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Edward" she said kissing my cheek.

"Oh Isabella. We will have many many more evenings together if I have my way." I said holding her cheek in the palm of my hand.

She turned her face to kiss my hand.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "I want to dance with you my sweet one." My words heavily laden with sexual meaning.

I took her lips in a deep passionate kiss. She leaned her whole body into me reaching up to run her fingers through my hair. I groaned at the pleasure of her light tugging of my hair. So sexy.

"Have a good day tomorrow, love" I said as I stepped back from her.

"See you Monday afternoon Edward. Sweet dreams." she said smiling up to me.

I took one last deep breath taking in her beautiful smell and then I opened her door for her and watched her go in.

I walked to the car and looked up to the window. Her lights were on upstairs and I could see shadow of someone by the window, Rose I think. I raised my hand to wave but the person had gone already. Most likely to talk to Bella who would've just made it upstairs.

I hopped back into the car. When Tyler dropped me home I went into my apartment. It felt empty so I went straight to my bedroom. I put my phone on the charger, emptied my pockets, stripped off and took a quick shower before climbing into bed.

Before I went to sleep I picked up my phone off the charger. There were texts from Alley and Emmett as well as one from my Uncle Aro but they could wait until tomorrow.

There was another text from Bella which must have come while I was in the bathroom.

'Thank you for making me feel so special Edward. I definitely want to dance with you too. B'

Damn she is sexy. I quickly messaged back:

'Good night love. I'm going to enjoy dancing with you, one step at a time. E'

I placed my phone back on the charger and rolled on to my back. I slid my hand down into my boxers to tend to my aching swollen dick. 

I wasn't even going to try to not to think of Isabella's face as she came on my fingers. It was just too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well date number two done. I feel better how about you? I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	12. Chocolate croissants as well as brioche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with these characters, especially Edward.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely, generous Beta Gooseonline.
> 
> Mistakes are my own 'cos I like to reread and tinker and my English is Australian English.

chocolate croissant as well as brioche

 

"Hey Boss" Jessica's voice is a bit louder than necessary for a Monday morning "what kind of do for you on this beautiful rainy Seattle day?"

"Jess, Uncle Aro sent me a text on the weekend to move my meeting with him from Wednesday afternoon to this morning for breakfast" I told her.

"So you'll need to move my meetings around" I instructed.

"Okay boss. Should the Executive team meet without you?" she asked.

"Definitely, just email me your Meeting Minutes as usual, okay?"

"Sure" she said. "Hey does that mean we won't get our Bella treats and coffee this morning?"

I chuckled, they were all spoiled.

"Well you could also call Emmett and talk him into going." I told her. Emmett's been dying to meet Bella and see the bakery himself so I'm sure he'll jump at the chance. As well as that he'll be like a bear with a sore paw if he doesn't get his morning Bella goodies. He's addicted.

Jess laughed on the other end "Great idea Boss. Guess that's why you've got the corner office" she quipped.

"Anyway, Jess, I should be in the office by 10.30. See you then."

"Okay" she said "I don't think your diary will be a problem. Mostly internal meetings this morning so I can reschedule them easily enough."

I ended my call with Jess and finished getting ready for my meeting with Uncle Aro. I was pleased in a way that he'd moved the meeting. I normally avoid breakfast meetings because I like to work out in the mornings with Lauren and Emmett. I also like to get my dose of Bella in the morning. But Uncle Aro's worried about what happened with James and I am keen to get this sorted out.

I pulled out the business card for the florist. I need to put these details in my phone. I wanted to send Bella some flowers since I won't see her until this afternoon and I like the idea of her placing the flowers on the counter like Alice said she'd done the last time. Then she'll be thinking of me each time she looks at them.

I looked online to find the flower which meant innocence. I didn't want to ask the florist because he was going to deliver them to Bella and I didn't want him knowing her business. Her virginity was my business and no one else's as far as I was concerned.

But according to Wikipedia there were four flowers which symbolised innocence and virtue. I didn't want to choose the wrong one so when I called Riley, that's the florist's name I remembered as I read his business card, I just asked him to put together a dozen each of white roses, white carnations, baby's breath and white lilac.

He talked a lot of how he'd arrange them in white baskets with ribbons and such. I told him to do whatever he thought best. I had no fucking clue what he was talking about but he promised the arrangement would "make a statement", so I went for it.

I asked him to put it all together ready for delivery this morning but I wanted to send something along with the flowers so I'd drop them off first thing this morning.

I went to the bookshelves in my office, found the book I was looking for and headed out. It was Tyler's day off today so I drove myself. I like driving but I have a bad habit of speeding. Given my parents died in a car accident and my strong desire for history not to repeat itself, I hired a driver to do most of my driving for me. When I drive myself I try not to speed but I fucking love it.

When I got to the florists he had the flowers all done up in two baskets, they looked fucking amazing. Riley really knew his stuff. I asked him for an extra couple of pieces of that baby's breath stuff and I marked my two favourite poems in the book.

The book was a really lovely edition of William Blake's "Songs of Innocence". I'd always loved this particular edition as it included copies of Blake's own illustrations which were quite beautiful.

I thought the title suited my little virgin Bella but also it included two poems which have always resonated with me 'A Little Boy Lost' and 'A Little Boy Found'. These were the poems I marked with flowers for Bella.

Once again Riley provided me with a gift box for the book and he tied it with ribbon to match the baskets.

I wrote out a small card telling Bella that since our sweet date that I couldn't stop thinking of her, that I hoped that she was thinking of me too and that the book was rare treasure just as she was. I placed the card in an envelope, wrote Isabella's name on the front and handed it to Riley.

"You are lucky man Mr Cullen, she is a very beautiful girl" Riley said while attaching the card on to the gift box. Of course he had met Bella when I insisted he deliver the flowers I sent her after our first date to her and only her.

"That she is Riley, now don't you get any ideas old man, she is spoken for" I teased him.

"I think my wife would have a problem with me getting any ideas about your Isabella too, Mr Cullen" he laughed.

My Isabella. Damn straight.

I paid Riley and added a generous tip because the man was an artist and he called Bella my Isabella, then headed out to meet with my Uncle Aro.

Whenever Uncle Aro comes into the town he loves to stay at the Fairmont Olympic and so our breakfast meeting was to be in their restaurant The Georgian. We'd met here so often over the years that the staff knew us and we knew them by name.

As I walked into the richly decorated restaurant I thought perhaps when Bella and my relationship had progressed that far that I could bring her to the Hotel for a weekend. The suites here were lovely and the restaurant is superb. I think she'd really like it. I know I'd really like it when our relationship progressed far enough to have a dirty weekend in a hotel!

I shook those delicious thoughts from my head as I walked towards my Uncle Aro who was already seated. Aro was an attractive man. He was in his sixties but wore his dark, straight hair quite long. He's wealthy enough to be eccentric, I suppose.

His wife Sulpicia is very beautiful so it is no surprise that James is attractive enough to attract many lovely women.

I like Uncle Aro, I love him I suppose as family, but I like him too. He has always treated me with respect. After my parents' death though I was only thirteen, he did not engage with the legal action my Uncle Marcus started in his fight to get custody of me. Uncle Aro respected not only my mother's wishes, after all she was their sister, but he also just respected my right to choose for myself.

Where Aro was pragmatic and calm, Marcus was always more emotional. At least he was until his wife Didyme's death. After her death Marcus became numb and subdued, he was eerie to be around, almost other worldly. It was sad.

Although Aro was a calm sort of person he was warm and caring. Sulpicia on the other hand was always quite aloof and cold. I loved her as an aunt but I never could really warm to her. She was nothing at all like my sweet adopted mother Esme.

"Good morning Uncle" I said as I sat at the table across from Aro.

"Good morning Nephew" he said smiling at me warmly. "I'm glad you are here, I am hungry and want to eat all the things my sweet Sulpicia won't allow to eat at home." he smiled as he looked over the menu.

"Okay, then" I replied "let's order straight away and then we can talk."

Aro waved to the server who came immediately to attend us.

"Are you ready to order now, Mr Volturi" the young man asked.

"Yes, I would like to indulge myself with the American Breakfast today please Geoffrey. with the english muffin not toast and one of those fancy coffees with vanilla and whipped cream to go with it please." Aro said excitedly.

It was funny watching him acting as though he was being a naughty boy.

"If my wife asks what I ate you tell her I had the cholesterol free scrambled eggs, okay. Remember I'm a very generous tipper" he said, tapping the side of his nose as though it was all a big secret.

"Aro, maybe you should have the healthy breakfast" I was teasing him although he really did have high cholesterol and probably shouldn't have what he'd chosen.

"Don't be mean to your Uncle, Edward. You remember I always let you get away with sneaking out when you stayed with me as a teenager and I never told Esme what you were up to" he said as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Okay, okay you win. Eat what you want and please don't tell Esme about my misspent youth. Even though it is in the past she'd still punish me" I laughed at him.

"And you Mr Cullen, are you ready to order sir?" Geoffrey asked.

"I will have the Smoked Salmon and Brioche Benny and a large black coffee." I told him. "Oh, I see you have chocolate croissants. May I have one of those too please."

I wasn't able to go to Bella's this morning so I thought I'd try their croissants. It won't measure up to hers I am sure but I could tell her about it this afternoon.

"Fancy a chocolate croissant as well as Brioche today Edward. That's unusual for you, isn't it. Don't you usually have the egg white only omelette and the seasonal fruit platter" Aro laughed at me.

It is true I usually make healthier choices, especially when eating with my uncle by way of solidarity for his wife's insistence on his eating carefully.

"I've developed a taste for french baking just recently" I said simply.

"Edward?" he looked at me curiously, "Are you blushing?"

Fuck. I could feel my face getting warmer by the second.

"Uncle" I warned.

Aro grabbed my hand and looked at me directly in the eye "Edward?" he asked "What are you hiding from me? hmmm?"

"I've met someone" I whispered and then added "someone special."

Aro laughed the most ridiculous and loud laugh you have ever heard. People at the next table turned and stared at us.

Aro could always read me easily. I could never hide my secrets from him.

When I was in high school I would visit him for at least one weekend a month and for longer stretches during the summer break. If I would sneak out to go drinking with my friends or to go and see Irina, he would always get me to confess.

I would tell him my carefully crafted lies trying to hide my secrets from him but he would just take my hand and look into my eyes never saying a word. It would break me every time. I would blush or look away or do something to tell him I was lying.

Then he would say exactly what he said to me this morning "What are you hiding from me Edward?" and I would spill my guts. I would tell him my whole life story if he wanted me to.

Here I was twenty-seven years of age and he still does it me. Old Fucker!

"Her name is Isabella" I told him.

"Is-a-Bella" he said her name slowly almost singing it, "What a romantic name."

"She is a baker, she is nineteen, she is beautiful and I like her very much." I blurted out. Damn I'm surprised I didn't tell him her life story, not that I know it all but maybe I will after this afternoon.

"A baker?" he looked incredulous at my statement. "Well that is a change of pace for you, isn't it" he was smirking at me now.

Aro knew all about my relationship with Kate and also with Tanya. He didn't like it but he knew about it.

"Aro, I'm trying something new" I said quietly.

"Ah, Edward." he said clapping his hands together in front of his face "I am very excited for you. I want to meet her of course."

"You can go to hell" I laughed at him. I knew him. He'd meet her, get her talking and before you know it she'd hear all about my past indiscretions and he'd wheedle out of her all her secrets. And her secrets were mine to uncover.

"I don't want to share her with my crazy uncle just yet, okay" I teased warmly.

"Alright Edward. I will wait" he said smiling at me "but not for too long, Edward."

Geoffrey delivered our breakfast and our coffee. Time to get down to business. As we began to eat I thought I would open the conversation and just see where it led.

"I had to fire James, Uncle" I said. I wanted to get this out of the way.

"James told me" he said flatly "But he didn't tell me why, Edward. I am hoping that you are going to tell me and Edward" he looked me directly in the eyes "I want the truth. Don't sugar coat it for me."

The truth. I want that too.

I took a sip of my coffee thinking about how I would tell him about James and Caius. I hadn't touched my breakfast but Aro was thoroughly enjoying his wicked treat.

"James was attempting to steal from me Uncle" I said simply.

Aro put down his knife and fork. Clearly I had spoiled his breakfast.

"He and Caius set up a dummy investment group. They used Tanya as their front. James was screwing her by the way." I knew he would want to know that part too.

"He was leaking advance information of where we were investing our funds to Caius who was then investing in Tanya's name, basically shadowing our investment and trading before we moved. They were getting a jump on the market, benefitting from our research and our proprietary information." I explained.

"They made a tidy sum before I picked it up" I told him.

"James was the leak, Uncle. They were using Tanya as the front as I say but they cleared out the funds regularly, coming frighteningly close to money laundering."

Aro's face grew redder as I spoke, his lips were pursed tight and his hands were clenched into fists. He looked like he was ready to explode.

I was actually quite concerned. He did have high cholesterol and he was not taking this news well.

I continued, wanting to tell the whole story and get it all out in the open. "From what I could trace the money came from Volturi Investments."

"James was sleeping with Tanya to keep her on board with their plans, I suppose" I told him. Aro was turning purple now.

"They tried to get information about my business from Tanya as well, but that was a waste of time really. I did a lot of things with Tanya but talking business wasn't one of them" I said lightly, hoping to lighten his mood. Failed. "She accompanied me to some work functions but no deals we're done at those so she really didn't know too much."

Aro took some deep breaths and took a few minutes to calm himself.

Finally he spoke, his voice eerily calm "So let me see if I understand, shall we?"

I nodded waiting to hear which side of this fence he was going to come down on, to discern if he was going to try and defend his son or if he was, as I hoped he was, completely unaware of this whole scheme.

"You are telling me that my son and nephew used my company's money to make investments using information they stole from another investment company owned by their own cousin."

His voice was strained and his usual calm and controlled demeanour was coming apart at the seams as he shout whispered at me "Add to this you are also telling me that they invested my money under a fake investment group and that my son is cheating on his wife with your concubine!"

I cringed at the word concubine. Aro did not approve of my transactional relationship with Tanya and he made no attempts to hide it.

If James' wife Victoria found out about this affair she'd have his nuts in a vice and divorce his cheating arse faster than you can say pre-nup. Victoria's money made Volturi Investments look like small change. Her father had been against her choice of husband, wisely as it turns out, but acquiesced to the marriage only after Aro suggested a prenuptial agreement.

Guess James should've read the fine print before signing, infidelity on his part would mean she'd get the house, the kids, all the money she came in with and then some of his as well. Idiot!

Aro was steaming so I kept quiet. I didn't bother to ask outright if he knew about this scheme, as it was pretty clear that he didn't. However, I still didn't know how he was going to react.

Just then I received a call from Bella. I apologised to Aro and told him I'd step away to take the call. He waved me off, he looked distraught and I'm sure he'd appreciate a moment to compose himself.

I stepped out to the foyer to answer the call.

"Good morning sweet one" I answered, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh… Edward…. " she was sobbing again. I smiled.

"Love what is wrong?" I asked, knowing full well that this was a reaction to my gift.

"The flowers… the book… too much… too... " she was sobbing again.

"Isabella" I said sternly "of course it is not too much. You are very special to me. Do you hear me?" I wasn't really cross, although she needed to understand that she was worth so much more than a few flowers and an old book, I just wanted her to calm down and talk to me.

She took an inward shaky breath to calm herself and spoke in a deep and sultry tone "Edward, you are very special to me too. You don't need to give me gifts but I love them. The book is magnificent. I have a cheap copy of Songs of Innocence and Songs of Experience but this one you have given me is so beautiful. It must be very valuable."

I stayed quiet. It was valuable but I knew she'd appreciate it. I waited and let the quiet rest between us.

"Thank you Edward." she whispered.

Appreciating the intimacy of this moment in her calm whispered voice I softly spoke "You are most welcome my sweet one. I look forward to kissing you this afternoon. I missed seeing you this morning but I had a meeting. Have a meeting, actually, it is still going on. I just stepped out."

"Sorry, Edward, I'll let you get back." she said.

"No, I would much rather talk with you love" I told her honestly.

"I met Emmett this morning" she told me. I could hear her giggle, I loved that fucking sound.

"Why are you giggling about Emmett?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well I sort of met Emmett this morning." she said cryptically.

"How do you sort of meet some one Bella?" I asked.

"He introduced himself and gave me a hug. You're right he is like a bear" she giggled again "anyway he was telling me how I had you tied up in knots and you were like a man obsessed".

That was why I didn't want her to meet him, I knew he'd embarrass me. Fucker.

She went on "Then I introduced him to Rosalie and it was like I disappeared. He almost knocked me over when he turned to talk with her. I think he forgot I was there" she laughed.

What the fuck, he nearly knocked her over, I'll kick his arse. Wait, what was this about Rosalie?

"What do you mean? Do you think he likes her? Does she like him?" I asked suddenly fascinated.

"Well they're going on a date tonight, so I guess I would definitely say they like each other. Rosalie never accepts invitations for a date and she gets a lot of invitations, trust me" not surprising, Rosalie was gorgeous, not for me but maybe for Emmett.

"Oh I have to go Edward we're having another rush and I have choux pastry in the oven" she sounded distracted.

"I love it when you talk dirty, love" I teased her with soft tone of voice.

"Ummm …. Edward, I love it when you use that tone of voice." I could practically hear her bite her lip.

I laughed at the effect I was having on her "Go back to work sweet one. I will see you this afternoon at four o'clock, okay?"

"Yes, this afternoon, see you then and Edward thank you for the flowers. I will certainly think of you as they are spread all around the shop. Bye"

I didn't want her to go but I needed to get back to Aro and she needed to get back to her kitchen.

"Bye, my sweet one" I whispered.

I ended the call put the phone back in my jacket pocket and went back to Aro.

"Apologies Uncle" I said sincerely. I didn't mean to be that long but I love talking with her.

"Your baker?" he asked.

I nodded, blushing slightly. How the fuck does he read me so easily.

I looked down and realised the brioche was cold so I pushed it aside. I called Geoffrey over "Can you get Aro and I another coffee please Geoffrey and could you bring me my croissant now please. Uncle did you want anything besides more coffee?"

"No" he said his voice filled with tension "just coffee."

"Of course, Mr Cullen, Mr Volturi, I'll just clear the table for you and then see to your coffee" he said as he cleared away our uneaten food.

Aro looked at me, he was much calmer now "So Edward, I certainly see why you fired my son. I also see why he came to see me with a black eye."

I nodded, still waiting to hear which side he was taking.

"We need to talk with Marcus, Edward. He won't know anything about his and he'll be furious when he finds out, but he needs to know" my Uncle said.

"You're sure Uncle Marcus wouldn't have been involved at all?" I asked.

Aro looked me in the eye as he responded angrily "Edward, I realise that you may have trouble trusting your family given the way your cousins have behaved but my brother and I built Volturi Investments from nothing. Our excellent reputation was built from the hard work of your Uncle Marcus and myself during that time. Like you only used money from our trust funds to stake our early years in the business. We both returned that money to our trusts after just a few years. Marcus and I ran a strong ethical business. Of course he wouldn't have known about his scurrilous scheme."

"I'm sorry Uncle. I didn't mean to offend you" I said quietly but sincerely. I never wanted to believe my uncles were involved.

Just then Geoffrey arrived with my croissant and our coffee.

"Can we go back to your office and call Marcus?" Aro asked, "I want to fill him in on what has happened and discuss some ideas on what we should do about this situation."

"Of course. I just need to text my PA and get her to clear my calendar for the rest of the day." I told him while taking my phone from my jacket.

I started to text Jess when I noticed the delicious smell of the chocolate croissant. I finished my text and put my phone down. I picked up my croissant and smelled it. Aro looked at me as though I'd lost my mind and maybe I had because it smelled like one of Bella's croissants. I licked my lips and bit into the pastry hungrily. Oh… god… it must be one of Bella's. I moaned out loudly

Aro signalled to Geoffrey who came over "What can I get for you Mr Volturi?"

Aro looked at me, smiled and pointing at my pastry said "I'll have what he's having."

Geoffrey chuckled, nodded and disappeared to get Aro a croissant. I couldn't give a fuck who teased me this thing was like crescent shaped sex. Oh.. Bella… what do put in these things. I moaned again, I couldn't help it.

"Edward, what is going on with you and that pastry?" he asked.

"We're involved" I laughed.

Geoffrey returned and place a warm chocolate croissant in front of Aro who tentatively picked it up almost afraid to try it for fear of a public display like my own.

He bit into it and moaned lightly. He then proceeded to devour it muttering 'so good' and 'what is in this.'

"Geoffrey?" I called him back "Where do you get these croissants?"

"They are locally made fresh each morning Mr Cullen delivered to us from a little bakery not far from her in downtown Seattle, it is called Bella's Bakery. They also supply us with some other pastries, some bread like the Brioche from your breakfast sir" he told me proudly.

"We like to support local businesses…" he continued on blah, blah, blah. I heard what I wanted to know.

Bella's Bakery again. I am so proud of my sweet one.

"Thanks Geoffrey" I dismissed him politely. He nodded and left.

"Your baker… Isabella…. is she Bella's Bakery?" Aro asked.

"Yes, she is" I said proudly.

"Well, my boy, she has a gift" he said "So talented. Is all her baking this good? Because I think I have found my new favourite bakery if it is."

I smiled "Aunt Sulpicia wouldn't like that very much Uncle."

"She will after she tastes it" he laughed "let's head over to your office we have planning to do."

Aro charged the breakfast bill and Geoffrey's tip to his room account and we headed out to the concierge to get my car.

We headed back to my office and spent the next few hours planning and discussing ideas for a way forward. Marcus was as shocked as Aro had been and I could hear the sadness in his voice full of his disappointment in his son.

Once we had agreed on a course of action we agreed to meet again in a week's time when I would have all the necessary resources in place and we could finalise arrangements.

Marcus agreed to come back to Seattle next week to help finalise arrangements.

I dropped Uncle Aro back to his hotel where Aunt Sulpicia was waiting for him. They were originally going to head home tomorrow but would extend their stay until next week They were headed out this evening to hear the Seattle Symphony at Benaroya Hall.

After dropping off my Uncle I realised it was after three, so I decided to head over to Bella's a little early, happy to wait and watch her at work in her kitchen until she was free at four.

I parked near the bakery and headed in to find my Bella. The flowers I sent her were scattered around the shop in gorgeous arrangements. They added a lovely garden scent to her already delicious smelling store. On one end of the counter I could also see the cook book I sent her last week. It was open at a recipe. The book was held up with a frame which said recipe of the day. Clearly Bella was enjoying the book in a very practical way.

I looked around but couldn't see her. There were quite a few people bustling away working in her kitchen but no Bella. I saw Rosalie talking another staff member over at the coffee station so I headed over to ask after Bella's whereabouts.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rosalie" I said with huge grin on my face.

"Well good afternoon to you too Romeo" she said smiling. "We don't usually see you in the afternoons?" she said.

"I am here to see your boss" I replied, still unable to get the grin off my face.

"Oh…. was she expecting you Edward?" she asked with a strange tone in her voice. She seemed hesitant?

"Well we're meeting at four but I got away early so I thought I'd surprise her" I explained, not really sure why I was telling her all that, but she had a confused look on her face.

"Oh… okay… well, I think she's upstairs so I'll go and let her know you're here. Wait here" she said, turning back into the kitchen and holding her hand up to stop me following. She was acting very strangely. What the fuck?

I shook my head not wanting to spoil my good mood. Just then I heard Bella laughing. I looked up and through the window that gave a view from the front of the shop through the kitchen and to the stairs leading from her apartment upstairs.

There she was my sweet one. I smiled as I watched her but then my face froze. WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT WITH HER?

She was coming down the stairs, putting her hair back up into a pony tail. Walking down with her was a large native american man with long hair. He had his arm around her waist and was teasing her and tickling her neck.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and he pulled her in for a hug, she placed her hands on his fucking chest and blushed. She fucking blushed. He reached to the stray lock of hair which always come loose and he curled it behind her fucking ear. He stroked her cheek and was speaking quietly to her.

WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK WAS GOING ON?

I stood there like the sap I was just watching them. It was like a mockery of the scene she had played with me just one week ago when I asked her out for the first time, right down to the loose lock of her hair and the fucking blush.

Why did I believe she was different? Why am I such an idiot? Why do they always cheat! MOTHER FUCKER.

I had to move. I shouldn't stand there another moment. She'd played me. They always play me and I fell for it hook, line and sinker.

I stood there surrounded by the flowers I'd sent her like the idiot I was. For a fleeting moment I wondered if Riley knew which flower meant lying, cheating, whore. I laughed at myself and shook my head. Idiot.

I looked up and she saw me. Our eyes met. My rage must have been written all across my face because she stared at me with huge doe like eyes.

I took one last look at what I thought was my future, I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

Never, ever, ever again. Emmett could go fuck himself with his dreams of 'having it all'. I tried and failed. It is out of my reach, no matter how much I want it. Fuck. A tear fell down my cheek. NO! Fuck it! Fuck her! and Fuck her fucking chocolate fucking croissants.

I needed to run. So I did. I ran as fast as I could. Away from the bakery, away from Bella and away from the pain. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys. Take a deep breath… everyone okay? Oh my, our poor Edward is broken hearted. How about you? Tell me what you think. I promise to update the next chapter tonight or at the latest tomorrow so hang in there okay.


	13. cup cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight, SM does. I am just having fun with these characters, especially Edward.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely, generous Beta Gooseonline.
> 
> Mistakes are my own 'cos I like to reread and tinker and my English is Australian English.
> 
> Well our lovers ran into their first little hitch last chapter, let's see how they have reacted.

Chapter 13 - cup cake

"Thanks Angela" I told her, politely dismissing her. "Keep me posted" I kept my comments vague because I honestly wasn't sure what project she'd been talking about.

"Certainly, Mr Cullen" she answered quietly. I think she knew I wasn't really listening. She's smart that one.

Yes, the staff have all been calling me Mr Cullen this week, news of my foul mood has permeated every layer of Cullen & Masen. Staff went to great lengths to avoid being too close to me for any length of time for fear of incurring my wrath. They jumped to escape from the elevator when I'd get in and all the staff review meetings I had scheduled for this week suddenly disappeared from my calendar. I suspect Jess had a hand in that one trying to protect her colleagues from paying the price for my all consuming rage.

Poor Jess she couldn't avoid me the way the rest of the staff could. I'd given her hell since Monday. I'd yelled about the coffee in the kitchen on our floor being bitter, I'd complained that she was typing too loudly, that she was tip toeing around the office, that the lifts were too slow, that my office gets too much sun and that my office is too dark when it rains.

Yeah I know. I was being unreasonable.

After catching Emmett eating one of Bella's pastries in a meeting I banned all food and coffee in meetings held in my office or the board room. I actually put that in the staff e-newsletter which Jess sends out each week.

Not my finest hour but fuck it. I don't want any reminders of her and it is my company damn it.

I was trying to get myself under control.

Lauren helped me try to work out and run my anger away to no avail. I went for long walks whenever I felt like I was going to explode, that just made it worse because I kept finding excuses to head in the direction of Bella's bakery.

I knew I had to stop but I just couldn't stop myself. I was just so angry, I have always had trouble with my temper. And I have serious issues with trusting people.

Logically, I knew I should've waited to find out who that was with her and why they were so intimate with each other. I shouldn't have run, I know that.

Emotionally, I've just been hurt too many times before. With Irina and Kate I stayed long after I should've and been hurt more than I needed to be. As soon as I realised they weren't truthful with me I should've left but I didn't. I wanted to learn from the past.

I had to protect my heart and I'd been hurt so much in the past. It was hard for me to put myself out there. I wanted to trust Bella but the thought of her with someone else made me physically ill.

Bella had texted me, called me, she'd even tried to see me but Jess knew if she wanted to keep her job she'd better make sure Bella didn't get any where near me. I was frightened to hear what Bella had to say and I was frightened what I might say. I had to get myself back under control before I could speak with her.

Finally after I'd yelled because she'd given me the wrong coffee mug, Jess had had enough. She sent me home banning me from the office until and to quote her words "I got my head out of my arse and fixed things with Bella."

I'd gone home and although it was only around lunch time I stripped off and fell into bed. I hadn't slept more than a couple of hours all week and I was exhausted.

After laying there for an hour staring at the ceiling I knew I had to find out what had really happened so I picked up my phone and I sent her a two-word text

'Why Bella?… E'

She tried to call me but I rejected the call I couldn't stand to hear her beautiful voice it would kill me. When I didn't answer her call she sent me a text. I had deleted all her previous texts but I had started this conversation so I read her message.

'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. I miss you… B'

A loud sob burst from me as I read her message but I didn't understand it. Was she apologising for her 'wrongs'? Was she telling me to be patient? Fuck I just didn't understand. She said that she missed me.

I read the message over and over again.

My phone rang again interrupting my confused thoughts, it was Emmett's ring tone so I answered it "Brother" I said curtly.

"I hear Jess banned you from the office" he said plainly.

"Was there a purpose for this call other than to annoy me, brother?" I sighed, I was exhausted.

"Yeah, I want you to meet me at the decorative fountain in Freeway Park at three o'clock. We'll talk about whatever the hell happened between you and Bella." he told me firmly.

"No fucking way Emmett. I don't want to talk to you or anyone else. She's not who I thought she was and that is that. I can't have it all, Em." I almost lost it as I said those words. I took a deep breath to regain control "I'm going to lie here until I stop being angry and then I'll just get on with life as before."

"Great attitude dick head. Whatever has happened I am sure it is a misunderstanding. I know you've had your heart stomped on repeatedly in the past Edward but Isabella is different. You know this."

"Emmett, she was with someone else." I told him.

I could hear Emmett sigh on the other end of the phone. He spoke softly then "You don't know that Edward. You have to trust if you are going to find love."

Was that what she was saying with her message that I needed to trust her? She has so many secrets how can I trust her.

"Emmett" was all I could say, I'm not even sure what I wanted to say to him.

He spoke more firmly this time "Be at the fountain at three o'clock or I will come to your apartment with a baseball bat to beat some sense into you. I mean it Edward."

He did mean it, not the bit about the baseball bat but that he would come around here and I didn't want that either. So I gave in.

"Fine Emmett. But not because you threatened me. I'll be there" I sighed. I was just too tired to argue with him.

"Whatever dick head. See you at the fountain at three." he hung up.

Fucker.

There was no point in staring at the ceiling any longer I was never going to sleep. I jumped in the shower and ran steaming hot water over myself. I scrubbed myself from head to toe and then just stood there under the running water for longer.

What did her message mean? I ran through the words again and again. I knew the passage, it was from the Bible, Corinthians something or other. Anyone who's been to a wedding in their lifetime had heard this passage. But why did Bella send it to me. What was she trying to tell me?

I knew Emmett was right I don't trust anyone. I knew Bella was different from Kate so why was I assuming that she was cheating on me. Maybe because she was coming downstairs from her apartment with him, he was touching her and she was blushing at him.

Fuck.

I shook my head and got out of the shower. When I was dry and dressed, I made my self a sandwich and sat down to eat. I decided to check all the messages I had ignored for the past few days on my phone.

I had deleted all of Bella's earlier texts without reading them. The only one remaining was the one she sent me today which just confused the shit out of me. I scrolled back to the beginning of my unread messages.

'Ed. I had dinner with Rosalie tonight. She's is a winner! She said you were acting weird this afternoon at the bakery. You okay? … Em'

'Edward, you missed our work out this morning? Everything okay? …. Lauren'

'Marcus will arrive on Saturday … Aro'

'Happy to redo your work out schedule Edward. Exercise is a great way to exorcise your demons … whatever they are... Lauren'

'Edward, what is going on? Are you okay dumpling? I had a meeting with Bella today and she looked liked someone had stolen her puppy… are you two fighting? … Mom'

'Edward, you missed family dinner, are you okay? I haven't heard from you in two days. I've left messages. Call me … Alley'

'Edward, stop yelling at everyone at work or I'll have to kick your arse… Em'

'Son, call your mother, she's worried about you…. Dad'

'Hope you feel better, sorry I banned you from the office :) …. Jess'

'hey shit for brains - mind explaining to me why my best friend and boss is a zombie this week and can't work in her own kitchen. when Bella starts burning shit I know things are serious, what did you do? strike that, I don't want to know, just fix it mister. Rosalie'

How the fuck did Rosalie get my phone number and why is she hassling me. I'm not the cheater.

Bella is burning things in the kitchen. She's upset and can't work properly. Well - neither can I. Okay not a mature response. Dammit.

I shot a quick text back to everyone except Emmett as I was going to see him this afternoon.

'I'm okay Esme, just need some space. sorry I missed dinner … E'

'I'll call tonight Alley…. E'

'Sorry Dad been a shitty week… E'

'Thanks Uncle Aro. Let's get together Saturday or Sunday night for dinner once Marcus recovers from jet lag… Edward'

"I am sorry Jess. I am an arse. Thanks for covering for me this week. Might be time for a raise?…. E'

I held the phone in my hand and stared at Bella's message and read the words out loud ~

Love is patient - I can be patient sometimes

Love is kind - sure I can be kind

It does not envy - I don't envy okay well I do get jealous

It does not boast - no I don't boast

It is not proud - no that's okay

It is not rude - well I've been rude all week to everyone

It is not self-seeking - not really sure what this one even means

It is not easily angered - yeah, I am easily angered, I've been easily angered all week well for a bit longer than that really

It keeps no record of wrongs - isn't that what I am doing with Irina, Kate and Tanya and Bella is paying the price

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth - truth but what is the truth, who was that guy? I suppose if I had waited to asked I would've found out… Idiot.

Love always protects - I want to protect her

Love always trusts - I should've trusted her

Love always hopes - is she hoping i'll catch a clue and act my age and not my shoe size?

Love always perseveres - is she holding fast to us?

I miss you… B'

Fuck. I - am - an - idiot.

I picked up my phone and replied to Bella's text. I thought for a while of what I wanted to say to her to convey how hard it was for me to trust so she might understand my reaction and who better to explain heartbreak than Patsy Cline:

'"(You're keepin') too many secrets from me  
But, baby, now I'm wise to you  
You'll fool me like the others  
And I know what you'll do  
You'll find yourself a new love  
And keep me a secret, too"

I told you I've been hurt before and have serious trust issues but I want to believe that love can always trust …. E'

I pressed send and hoped she'd understand the fear and the hope in my message. I sat staring at the phone and waited. After what felt like forever my phone vibrated and the familiar ping of a message came through. It was from Bella.

'Love is patient…. I can be patient …. B'

I smiled for the first time since Monday. A tear rolled down my cheek. She would be patient and I would try. I googled the lyrics for Nelly Furtado's Try and found the words I needed. I typed out the text:

"Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try"

I want to try. I miss my sweet one… E'

I pressed send. Her reply came seconds later:

'Please. I want to talk to you explain what you saw. Please trust me. I promise I will tell you anything you want to know. Please baby don't run from me. Let me see you…. B'

She called me baby.

'Let's try again love. I promise I won't run this time. I promise. I have to see Emmett but can I come over to you after that say at five o'clock? …. E'

'Yes baby. Five would be perfect. Stay for dinner, I want to cook for you. I want to kiss you but most of all I want to talk to you. You've made me happy…. B'

'I am so sorry I ran… I won't do it again. I want you so much sweet one. See you at five… E'

I took a deep breath which felt like the first time I had breathed properly since Monday afternoon. She promised to explain and I promised not to run. We could do this.

I sighed and headed out to see Emmett. This wasn't going to be pretty, he was going to kick my arse and I deserved it.

I'd given Tyler the rest of the day off so I drove myself down to Freeway Park. When I arrived at the fountain I was reminded of what a beautiful park this was. My mother used to bring me here when I was young and we'd meet my Dad for a picnic lunch.

He would walk here from his office, wearing his ever-present navy suit. Mom would bring a blanket and a picnic basket. I remember my mother and father would sit on a blanket snuggling and kissing while I explored the fountain and the beautiful gardens. They were always kissing. Funny I hadn't thought about that memory in a long long time.

I looked at my watch and realised that it was five after three and that my bossy bear of a brother was late. Fuck, this was his idea. He forced me to come here and now he's late. I want to get to Bella's place. I can't wait to have her in my arms and beg her forgiveness for being such an immature ass hole.

I was standing near the fountain thinking about how much I would enjoy bringing Bella here and walking through the park. That would be a nice third date, we could talk, hold hands, talk some more and have a picnic. I lowered my head and thanked the powers that be that I would get a second chance with my beautiful Bella.

I still had so many questions and at the top of my list was Who the fuck was that guy with the pony tail? My hands were in my hair tugging it by the roots. She said she'd explain. I have to trust her and believe in us.

Then I heard her voice. Bella was here. I turned on my heel trying to locate her. I could hear her but not see her.

She was calling out and laughing "Lil Bit, wait for me baby".

"No momma, Lil Bit walking by I self" a tiny voice laughed back.

I looked to where the voices were coming from and I was completely confused by what I saw.

It was Bella. She was wearing skinny jeans, chucks and a deep blue long sleeved blouse which made her skin look creamy and delicious. Her gorgeous mahogany coloured hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders. She looked pale and tired but she was wearing this incredible, beautiful smile which just made me smile. She was reaching down to a little girl, a very little girl.

"No momma, No" the girl squealed while Bella growled and had her fingers curled into claws threatening to tickle, just as my mother always had done to me when I was little.

They were beautiful. They were laughing and smiling so naturally. The little girl was in all the colours of the rainbow with a sunshine yellow cap on her head, a bright red woollen jacket over a blue dress with pom poms dangling off it, green tights and multicoloured boot things.

So fucking cute.

I smiled, wanting to be part of this happy scene I started to walk over when I stopped suddenly as reality sank in.

Wait… Momma? Did she say Momma? Bella had a child? But she told me she was a virgin? And this little girl must be at least three years old and Bella is only nineteen. That would mean she had this child when she was still a child herself fifteen or sixteen.

What the fuck?

I peered through the fountain and around the trees as they were playing and running. I tried to get closer without being seen so I could get a better look at the little girl.

She had Bella's beautiful rich brown locks which fell into curls all down her back, she had Bella's cute heart shaped face, she had her creamy skin. She was a mini Bella but with bright blue sparkling eyes.

I leaned back against the fountain and tried to catch my breath.

Bella lied. Had she lied to me about everything… about being a virgin, about no boyfriends.

We had been on two dates and there was no mention of a child or being a teen age single mother!

I tugged my hair at the roots. Was that man I saw her with the father or is this another man?

I took out my phone and was about to call Emmett. He'd set me up he wanted me to see this. But why? He would never intentionally hurt me. Emmett is my wing man.

Damn it. I want to run. I looked down at my phone and instead of calling Em I pulled up Bella's text again … Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres… it should say Love always hurts. Fuck.

Love? Was I in love with Bella?

I put my phone back in my pocket and took another long look at the happy scene as Bella and her child walked hand in hand along the path.

Yes, I was. I was in love with Isabella. I would not run. I would wait and she will explain this all to me. I would trust my beautiful sweet one with my heart.

My heart was racing and I was overwhelmed with the realisation that I was in love. For the first time in my life I was going to give my whole heart over completely. I couldn't stay away from her any longer. I couldn't pretend that I could live with out this.

I would go to her place at five as agreed and she could tell me her stories and I would tell her mine. I could do that. I could be patient.

I turned to walk away when I heard Bella's voice again. This time though she wasn't laughing and I could hear the small child crying "Leave us alone, please. Here, take my bag, just don't hurt us okay".

Was she in trouble?

I couldn't see them anywhere so I walked towards the last spot I had seen them. I could hear a gruff gravelly voice "Oh come on sweetheart, we just want a little kiss. Give us a little kiss and we won't hurt the baby".

What the hell?

Bella pleaded letting out a little shriek "No, please don't take my baby from me" the sound of a small child screaming pierced my heart and I stormed in the direction of the voices. I still couldn't see them for all the bushes and trees.

What the fuck was going on?

"Bella" I called out "Where are you love?"

"Please just take my bag. Give me my baby. No, please don't hurt me" she was sobbing.

"Bella, I'm coming sweet one".

I started running but they weren't on the path and there were so many different places they could be. I stopped and listened trying to isolate where the voices were coming from but the child's screaming made it impossible.

"Leave her, she's not worth the trouble and this kid is screaming" another voice shouted.

"Fucking bitch, too good for us, hey?" the other voice shouted menacingly and the then came a sound that sickened me.

A hard thump and the sound of something smashing against a tree.

"Bella" I screamed.

"Oh Christ, why'd do you do that? You might've killed her, let's get out of here" the second man sounded panicked.

"Shit, she's not moving. Someone's coming. Forget the purse, drop the kid. Let's go" The first man sounded like he was already running.

Oh God, Bella!

"Bella, baby please where are you?" I begged.

Suddenly I caught sight of a flash of red, the child's coat "Bella, baby is that you sweet one?" I called as I ran towards them.

Hidden behind some trees and lying on the ground was Bella, unconscious. There was blood on the back of her head where she'd obviously been thrown against the tree and a deep dark mark the shape of a large hand was already forming on her face. Her lip and nose were bleeding. Oh my god. The little girl was sitting next to Bella sobbing hysterically.

I sat down next to Bella afraid to move her. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialled 911. I gave them the best instructions I could as to our location given we were off the path near the fountain. It was hard to talk as the baby was sobbing uncontrollably.

I then called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, are you at the hospital?" I all but screamed down the line at him not even waiting for him to say hello.

"Edward what is wrong, son? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, it is Bella" I half sobbed "She was mugged and they hit her. She's unconscious. An ambulance is on its way. I need you to look after her Dad, please. I don't know what to do".

Carlisle gasped but then slipped straight into Emergency Room doctor mode.

"It's okay son, I'll be here when the ambulance arrives." he assured me "Edward? Is that a child crying?" he sounded confused.

"Yes" was all I could manage. I hung up the phone and looked down to Bella. She looked so small, so pale and so beautiful. My sweet one.

I sat down next to her and took the screaming child in my arms "shush, shush… lil bit" That's what I had overheard Bella call her, "shush little love, your Momma will be alright. Edward will look after you." I was rocking her gently "Shush now Lil Bit".

The baby girl sobbed and put her face in my neck as she held on to my neck for dear life.

"Momma okay?" she sobbed.

I pulled back as best as I could so I could look into her little face. She was so adorable, so much like my Bella.

"Yes Lil Bit" I said quietly and as calmly as I could manage "Edward called for help for your Momma. She'll be fine" and as I told her this I prayed that it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my. So how y'all doing? I got a bit teary along the way. Did you? Poor Edward his past experience guided his reactions but he caught a clue eventually. and what about Bella's Lil Bit? Okay. well I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Song credits:
> 
> 'Too Many Secrets' by Patsy Cline Lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC
> 
> 'Try' as written by Julio Reyes, Nelly Kim Furtado, Gerald John David Eaton, Brian West. Lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group, EMI Music Publishing, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC
> 
> Bible reference:
> 
> 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 New International Version (NIV)


	14. carrot sticks and a juice box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight. I am just having fun with my own ideas for these characters. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline - mistakes are my own cos I like to reread and tinker. Sometimes I may use spelling or expressions that seem odd because I am Australian and we have our own style of English :)

Chapter 14 - carrot sticks and a juice box

 

We sat there on the cold wet ground for what seemed like hours but was really maybe five or ten minutes waiting for the EMTs to arrive. I was holding Bella's hand rubbing circles gently on the back of her hand. All the while I was holding Bella's child close to my chest, cooing softly in her ear that I would protect her and her momma. 

Bella is someone's momma. I just couldn't get my head around it, I mean she is so young. I tilted my head so I could look at the little girl's face and marvelled at how like her momma she looked, everything about her was a mini Bella except for the startling blue eyes..

I really knew nothing about children but I desperately wanted to keep this little one calm until Bella woke up. So I rocked gently to hopefully comfort her. I had no idea really what to do but that seemed to be the natural thing. 

The little girl's sobs were rhythmic now and her sobs hitched and he head felt heavy against my shoulder so I took that as a sign that she was calming down. 

Bella looked so pale. I had placed a shirt I found in her bag under her head gently not wanting to move her at all but I did want to try stop the bleeding on the wound on the back of her head. 

The lady on the 911 number had been very stern about not attempting to move her no matter how uncomfortable I felt about just sitting there next to her. I was growing more agitated about how long we'd been sitting there waiting when the emergency assistance called me back seeking an update on Bella's condition and requesting more specific directions to guide the paramedics to us. I tried to remain calm as I gave what directions I could whilst holding a toddler and watching over the woman I love lying unconscious in front of me. 

When the paramedics arrived they starting asking me questions which I tried my best to answer. They referred to Bella as my wife and I didn't correct them cos it seemed trivial at this point and I just wanted them to do something to help her.

With the flashing lights and the noise of the paramedics, the little one in my arms started to cry again so I stood with her and moved to the side out of the way. They affixed a brace to Bella's neck, lifted her gently to a gurney and then moved her carefully to the waiting ambulance.

I asked to ride with Bella and they agreed.

I couldn't believe how frail Bella looked strapped into that gurney with the neck brace on and the paramedics attaching monitors to her and shining lights in her eyes.

I asked them if we were headed to the UW Medical Centre and they confirmed that it was the closest. I held up my phone in an silent question and they said it was okay to text so i shot off a text to Dad to let him know we were coming now. 

"My Dad is Chief of Emergency Medicine at UWMC" I told them for no real reason. 

"Dr Cullen?" he asked. I nodded.

"He's a good doctor. You wife will be in good hands, sir" he said. 

"Edward" I said simply, offering my name to this man who was caring so gently and attentively for my love.

"Mike" he replied, "Listen, your Dad is a dedicated doctor and always does his best to help patients. This is his daughter-in-law, I'm sure he'll make sure she gets the very best of care. Her blood pressure is low but the rest of her vitals are okay. But she's taken a hefty to blow to the head and her back. What happened?" he asked.

"She was walking with Lil Bit" I nodded to the child in my arms, "I was some distance away and lost sight of them. Two men dragged them off the path and tried to steal Isabella's bag. I was desperately trying to find them because I could hear them but I couldn't see them." I could feel that my eyes were getting wet as I spoke of my desperate search but I took a deep breath to get control of myself. 

The little one was curled tightly on my chest her hands holding desperately around my neck but her eyes were glued to Bella lying on the gurney still unconscious.

"One of the men grabbed the little one and the other tried to kiss Isabella." I said with disgust in my voice. "She must have put up a fight as the next thing I heard was a sickening thump." I closed my eyes for a moment to regain control, reliving in my head the sickening sound of Bella being thumped against a tree. 

"I was shouting out by this stage. They must have heard me as they dropped the baby and Bella's bag before they ran off. She was unconscious when I found them and hasn't woken since. Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" I looked to him desperately hoping he could tell me something that would comfort me. 

"Your wife has taken a nasty hit Edward. We're almost there and I'm sure your father will be waiting ready to look after her. I know it is difficult but you need to remain calm especially for your beautiful little baby girl." he said gesturing towards the child in my arms.

Instinctively I held the little just that little bit tighter and I placed a comforting kiss on her forehead. She took in another shaky breath.

"Momma wake up soon?" she asked.

"Soon, Lil Bit" I told her "We're taking her to the hospital so my daddy can make her feel better." 

I placed another kiss on her temple as she turned her face back towards Bella while leaning her head on my chest. I slowly stroked her beautiful hair which was just like her momma's. 

"Dat smelly man gave Momma an owie" she said. 

I squeezed her closely to me as I realised that she had seen the violence against her momma. Poor little love, she must have been so scared.

"I know little love but the smelly man is gone now and Mike here is taking really good care of Momma" I said hoping to comfort her.

She looked up to Mike and gave him a little smile "Fank oo" she said to Mike.

"She's very cute" Mike said "How old is she?"

I felt uncomfortable because I didn't know and if I really were Bella's husband and Lil Bit's daddy I would know the answer.

"I free" the little angel said holding up her fingers and waving four fingers at Mike.

I took her fingers gently and kissed the tip of each one counting "One" kiss, "Two" kiss, "Three" kiss. I then folded the other two down and smiled down at her. 

She beamed up at me and then turned her three fingers to Mike "I free" she said proudly.

Mike shook his head and smiled "Such a lovely little family. I am so sorry this has happened." He gave me a reassuring look and a press on my shoulder.

He stood up again and walked to the doors ready to open them as we arrived at the Hospital. The doors opened and there was Carlisle. I was never so glad to see my father in my life.

Mike climbed down out of the ambulance to grab the end of Bella's gurney. The other paramedic who had been driving came through and went to the head of the gurney and after they moved her out of the ambulance.

I climbed out holding tight to my small precious charge following as close behind Bella's gurney as I could manage. 

From the moment Mike stepped out of the ambulance he was giving Carlisle information about Bella's condition. He referred to her as Isabella Cullen, at which Carlisle raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

Mike spouted off a whole lot of numbers and medical terms which I didn't have a clue about. 

It was amazing to watch Carlisle in his element. He had one hand on Bella's gurney and was listening to everything Mike told him. A crew of people were following us, nurses, interns all trailing behind Carlisle. He was spouting out instructions and people were running to do his bidding. I hadn't realised how commanding Carlisle could be. 

Mike shared the story I had told him in the ambulance of what had happened in the park to Bella. He referred to me as Isabella's husband and Carlisle shot a quick look at me. 

A woman came between me and the entourage wheeling Bella into the Emergency Unit. I had to stop or run into her. 

"Excuse me, sir" she was holding a clipboard and I wanted to hit her over the head with it. I looked past her to where they had taken my Bella. 

"I am sorry sir" she said calmly "I just need to get some details and then I can take you to the waiting room." 

"I don't want to go to the waiting room" I told her firmly "I want to stay with her." 

"Only family can go in and only with the doctor's permission" she explained "let me get some details and then I'll speak with the doctor and let him decide, okay." 

"I don't think that will be a problem Sue" I looked at her name tag "as the doctor is both the Head of Emergency as well as being my father. Also the patient is my wife and this child's mother.

I was claiming the title of husband, if it meant I could avoid being relegated to the waiting room. And from what Bella told me the other night she doesn't have any living family to come and be with her. Mind you she didn't tell me about Lil Bit so who knows what the fuck is true.

Sue, looked at me a little nervously now realising I was Carlisle's son. She was only doing her job so I tried very hard to be patient with her.

"Sue can this paperwork wait a little please until I find out Bella's condition and speak to my father?" I spoke softly now.

"Where's Momma?" Lil Bit was turning her head this way and that trying to see her momma. Her voice was a little high and panicky. I really didn't want her to start crying again.

"Mr Cullen" Sue said quietly. "It is very noisy and stressful in the Emergency Unit and your father may need to run tests and take blood samples from your wife." 

She was looking at Lil Bit now "It may not be a good idea to take your little girl back there. It could frighten her." 

I looked down into the big blue eyes of the little angel in my arms. Sue was right. I sighed. Carlisle was looking after Bella. There was nothing I could do to help him but I could help Lil Bit. 

I stroked her hair "My daddy is looking after Momma and he's going to make her all better so we need to stay out here while he looks after her, okay?" I looked at her soulful eyes. 

She pouted her pretty little lips and nodded. 

"Brave girl" I said and kissed her forehead.

She reached around my neck to hold her self tighter to me. So I hitched her up a little higher and held her a little tighter so she'd feel safe and secure with me. 

"Sue here is going to show us where we can sit down and wait until my daddy comes to tell us how momma is, okay little love?" I looked to Sue hoping she'd pick up my cue and take us to the waiting room.

"Of course. This way to the waiting room and I'll get all the details I need while you're waiting." She turned and led us down the corridor to a room with lounge chairs and small tables, there was a vending machine and a small play area with toys in it in the corner.

Mike caught up with us just before we went in to the room "Edward" he called "Here's your wife's bag, we picked it up at the scene."

he handed me Bella's large shoulder bag. 

"Thanks for everything Mike" I said grateful for his kindness.

"All part of the job, Edward. You take care of your two beautiful girls okay man." I nodded as he slapped my shoulder gently, turned and headed off.

I made a mental note to make a sizeable donation to the paramedics service. They do a tough job.

I gave a quick glance into Bella's bag and noticed there were spare clothes for Lil Bit as well as little lunch boxes with food and a juice box in them probably for the little one. It suddenly occurred to me that Lil Bit probably needed to go to the bathroom. Fuck. Can I do this? Well it's either that or a mess all over the floor and a screaming kid, Edward. Man up!

"Sue?" I turned to the administrator "I need to take my little one to the bathroom, where can I take her?" 

"Oh, yes" she said "follow me there is a unisex toilet on this floor so you won't have to take her into the men's room. 

Thank god. I don't want to think of taking her into a men's room with guys coming in and out, using the urinals. No fucking way!

Okay I can do this, she's just a little girl, I can take her to the bathroom. What if she needs help? Fuck. 

"Lil Bit?" I looked down to her face as we followed Sue to the unisex bathroom "we're just going to go to the bathroom okay?"

"Ehwed needs to go potty?" she asked me. Adorable.

"Well no, I don't, but do you need to go potty little love?" I asked desperately hoping she knew how to do this.

"mmm" was all she said. Was that yes? Was that no? 

"Here we are" Sue was holding the door to the little room which had a small wash area as well as a toilet cubicle. "I'll meet you back in the waiting room."

Inside I was panicking and feeling very foolish for being terrified of taking a toddler to the bathroom. C'mon, idiot. How hard can it be?

"Okay, Lil Bit" I announced placing her down on the ground and acting as though I took little toddlers to the bathroom all the time. "Do you need help?" 

She pouted her little lips and nodded slowly with a sad little face.

Poor little thing, c'mon Edward, of course she needs help, she's only 'free'.

"C'mon little one, let me help you okay" I said smiling at her. She gave me a very small smile back.

I unbuttoned her jacket and placed it in Bella's bag. Lil Bit reached under her little blue dress to pull down her green tights and her little panties. Thank god she seemed to be able to handle the mechanics. 

I took one look at this tiny little girl standing next to a toilet which was almost her height and realised I would have to lift her up. I put my hands under her arms "okay little love up we go" I lifted her and held her so she wouldn't fall in. 

Fuck these things are dangerous for little kids. 

"Momma sings when I tinkle, Ehwed" she told me. 

"Does she little love? that's nice" Then I realised she wanted me to sing too. "Oh umm. I don't know if I know any children's songs" I told her.

"Tinkle, tinkle's my favwite. You know dat song Ehwed?" she looked up at me smiling.

I chuckled that she said tinkle instead of twinkle because she was supposed to go tinkle. 

"Yeah, I think I know that one" and I started to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high" Little one was making a star with her hands and was now holding them above her head, I chuckled as I kept singing "Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wonder what you are." She was twinkling her fingers as I sang the last line and it was possibly the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Finish" she announced proudly. I was relieved to see her take some toilet paper and wiped herself clean. I stood her on the ground and we pulled up her panties and tights together.

I took her to the sink and held her up while she washed her hands. I put her back down on the floor as I tidied up after us.

"Do you want your pretty jacket back on little love?" I asked, not knowing if she was cold. 

"No, fank oo" she told me sounding a little tired. She turned and put her hands in the air "up Ehwed"

I reached down and picked her up "Let's go back and wait to here about how momma is okay?"

"mmmm" she said, yeah definitely sounding tired.

We made it back to the room and Sue was waiting with her clipboard. I sat down beside Sue with Bella's child nestled on my lap playing with my shirt buttons with her little fingers.

I reached into Bella's bag and pulled out a little cooler bag lunch box which had a juice box, some little sandwiches with no crusts and some carrot sticks in them. I smiled thinking about what a healthy little snack this was and that Bella was obviously a good momma to her Lil Bit.

"Are you hungry little love?" I asked handing her the little lunch box. 

She climbed down off my lap and sat on the floor at my feet, putting the lunch box on the little coffee table. I opened the box for her and she put the lid down to use it as a plate. Such a good little girl.

Sue reached forward "May I?" she asked taking the juice box, opening it and setting it back on the table with the straw in it ready for drinking.

Lil Bit turned to me "ehwed can oo peeese dink some so I doesn't spill."

I wasn't sure what she meant at first but then realised that it was very full and if she tried to drink it she'd likely spill it everywhere. Bella had obviously taught her what to do to avoid that. Clever momma.

I took it from her and took a long draw of the juice and then placed it back on the table for her "fank oo, ehwed"

"My pleasure little love" I told her and once satisfied that she could manage the rest I turned back to Sue who was smiling at me.

Sue handed me the clip board and pen "Just fill in the name, medical insurance, who is responsible financially and address details" she said kindly "I can get the rest later when she's settled into her room."

"Room? Will she have to stay here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not a doctor Mr Cullen so I can't say for sure but your wife's had a head injury and been unconscious for over an hour. I'd say it would be safe to say that your father will want her to be here at least overnight for observation" she explained.

"Of course" I said. I wish we knew how she was. I filled in the forms calling her Isabella Swan Cullen. I used my address and gave her my credit card details for the financial responsibility. I didn't know if Bella had medical insurance but we could sort that out later. 

Sue left and I was glad of a few moments alone with Lil Bit. Luckily we were the only ones in the room for now. I reached into Bella's bag and found her mobile phone. I scrolled through the contacts wondering whom I should call to let them know what has happened. I decided to call Rosalie.

"Hey Bells, how was the park?" Rosalie answered.

"Rosalie, it's me, Edward. Bella has had an accident and we're up at the hospital" I said not knowing really how to break the news.

"Oh my god Edward, is she alright? what happened? where's Lil Bit?" she was very upset and practically shrieking over the phone. 

I reached down and stroked Lil Bit's hair "Lil Bit is here with me, it's okay I'm taking good care of her." I assured her. 

"Bella was mugged, I can't say too much over the phone because I have the little one here with me and I don't want to upset her by talking about it, too much okay" I prayed Rosalie would understand.

"Oh… okay… you're right. Thanks Edward. Can you tell me how Bella is at least?" she asked much quieter now.

"She's unconscious but my dad is looking after her." I told her quietly.

"Your dad? oh right Doctor of course, Emmett told me that" she sounded a little confused but it was likely the shock. "I'm coming up there. Are you at UWMC?" she asked.

"Yes. Rosalie? is there someone else I should call?" I asked. The question made me nervous, Bella told me to trust her and I wanted to but perhaps the little's one father should be called. If it was me I would want to know. But just the thought of some other guy made me feel ill.

"I have Bella's phone and there are lots of names in here but I was wondering if there's someone…. important…. I should call?" 

"Jacob" was all she said.

My heart sank. Who the fuck was Jacob? I knew I didn't really want the answer to that question right now. 

"You call Jacob and I'll let everyone else know." she said.

"I don't want too many people coming here Rose. please, she'll need to recover" I was worried we were going to be enveloped by everyone in the contacts list and there were a lot of names in there.

"Sure Edward. I'll just send out a group text and promise them an update later." I could hear her moving around in the background, she must be getting ready to head up here.

"Okay Rosalie. I'll call this Jacob and you handle the others. See you soon." I ended the call and scrolled through the numbers until I found a Jacob Black listed. It was the only Jacob I could find so I selected it and pressed call.

"Bells. What can I do for you today?" a friendly masculine voice answered.

"Hello Is this Jacob?" I asked.

"Who is this? and why are you calling from Bella's phone?" he sounded agitated.

"Edward Cullen." I told him, I was about to go and explain my call when he interrupted me.

"Oh you. You're the idiot that upset Bella this week. You still haven't explained why you're calling me and from Bella's phone." he sounded agitated with me. 

What. The. Fuck.

"Listen. I called because Bella's been in an accident. We are at UWMC and Rosalie thought I should call you. I'm not sure why but she said I should so I am" I was rambling a bit but all I could think about was who this guy was to my Bella.

"I'm on my way" he said simply and then ended the call.

What the ever living fuck. 

I stared at the phone for a moment and then threw it back into Bella's bag. Fuck.

I looked up and saw my father was at the door.

"Edward" he strode into the room to sit in the lounge chair opposite me, his eyes fixed on Bella's little girl who was happily eating her food and drinking her juice box.

"How's Bella, Dad? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine son" he said calmly. "She took a nasty hit to the face and the impact obviously knocked her into a tree. She has a gash in the back of her head and some nasty bruising on her back."

"Luckily, her ribs are fine and the CAT scan showed nothing for us to be worried about. She has woken up a couple of times and is being moved to a room upstairs." he explained.

"She needs observation for the next 24 hours at least." he stated, his eyes still glued to Lil Bit.

"Can we see her now Dad?" I asked. 

"we?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lil Bit?" she looked up at me, eating one of her carrot sticks. Fucking adorable! "This is my daddy" I told her gesturing towards Carlisle. 

"Hi" she said very shyly. "you fixed momma's owie?" 

Carlisle smiled "It is lovely to meet you, Lil Bit. Yes, but your momma is going to need to stay here tonight to rest okay?" 

She turned back to me and climbed back into my lap. She started playing with the buttons on my shirt again "Can we stay with momma too, Ehwed?"

"Well, let's go see Momma and ask her, okay?" I told her. I didn't want to promise she could stay when Bella may not want her to stay here or want me to stay either. The thought upset me.

"Can we go now Dad?" I was already standing to put the little one's things away and back in the bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder and hitched Lil Bit higher in my arms and started moving out of the door.

"Yes" Carlisle chuckled "I'll take you up." 

I was grateful he didn't ask more about Lil Bit, I didn't know how to explain.

We followed Carlisle who was stopped multiple times by other staff with questions about other patients and other goings on. I was getting irritable as I wanted to get to Bella immediately. When Carlisle was paged he just gave me the room number and we parted ways. 

We got to her floor and went to the nurses station. They told me to keep quiet and calm while visiting Bella. She was in the room opposite which had all glass walls and doors so they had a clear view of her room. I knocked lightly and slid the glass door open. There she was sitting up looking bruised, pale and a bit woozy but smiling. 

Lil Bit tried to wriggle her way out of my arms and was reaching out to Bella "Momma" she sobbed out. 

Bella was reaching out for her so I took her the little one over to her. She crawled up the bed and snuggled into Bella. 

"Oh baby, it's alright, shhhhh" she cooed to the little one.

They were both crying now. I silently sat in the chair next to Bella's bed pulling it closer to them so I could touch both of them.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked.

She looked over to me with tears in her eyes. "I am now" she said kissing the little one's head.

"Thank you for helping me Edward. You calling out sent those horrible men running, I hate to think what would've happened…" she sobbed again.

I stood up and reached over them both and kissed Bella's swollen lips very carefully, she'd obviously been hit hard. The evidence of the brute force used was getting darker on her face. 

She smiled sadly at me. I sat down again.

"I see you've met Elizabeth" she said, stroking the little one's hair. 

"Elizabeth?" I looked at the little angel in Bella's arms "I've been calling her Lil Bit" I laughed.

"Her real name is Elizabeth but when she tried to say it, all she came out with was Lil Bit and it kind of stuck with all of us" she said quietly.

"That was my mother's name" I said to her.

"Really?" she beamed back at me, well as best she could with a swollen lip and cheek. Fuck those bastards for hurting my girl.

Lil Bit sat up a little "Ehwed give me lots of hugs, momma" she told her mother proudly "and he took me potty and he sang tinkle tinkle and her gave me my juice box and sammiches." 

Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes "Thank you Edward. Thank you so much. She is the most precious thing in my life"

Deciding to confront the elephant in the room "Your daughter is a very sweet angel Bella. You didn't have to hide her from me. You didn't have to … say you were a virgin" I didn't want to call her a liar.

"Thank you" she said quietly "Elizabeth is my daughter now but she was born my sister, half sister really. She was Renee and Phil's little girl." 

I stared at them both for a long while and then said softly and sincerely "I don't care.

"It wouldn't matter to me if she was your daughter, Bella" I shrugged and smiled at her.

"Edward… I ….." she started.

"Bella?" she was interrupted by the man I saw her with at the bakery. 

She looked up to him and smiled as broad a smile as she could "Jacob? How did know I was here?"

"The idiot who made you miserable all week called me and told me you'd had an accident." he said gesturing towards me.

I stood up set to confront him when a tall beautiful native american woman came in carrying a small boy around the age of Lil Bit.

"Leah!" Bella called out and reached her arms out to the woman.

Leah put the little boy down and rushed over to Bella "Sweetie, look at your face what on earth happened?" she gave me a look to kill.

Fuck that, I didn't do it. I was just about to set her straight when Bella explained "Leah, Jacob - this is Edward. Edward saved me from getting much worse from two hideous men who jumped me and Lil Bit when we were in the park. I don't know what would've happened to us today if it hadn't been for Edward" she told them.

Jacob stretched his hand out to me to shake "Thanks Edward. sorry about teasing you before. Bella is very special to us."

Leah came over and planted a kiss on my cheek and gave me a quick hug "Thank you Edward."

"I'm glad you got over your jealousy man!" Jacob slapped me on the back "As you can see I have my own gorgeous woman and child - this is our son Seth." 

The little boy was sitting on the floor with a book quietly reading.

"Leave him alone Jacob. Stop teasing him. He's a hero remember." Bella laughed.

"A hero, huh?" I leaned in close smiling at her and gently touched my lips to hers again.

"We've got a lot to talk about, haven't we" I whispered to her.

"I want you to know everything, Edward" she whispered back to me.

"I want you to know everything about me too Bella. So you'll understand why I was such an idiot on Monday".

"Ehwed?" Lil bit called "I need go potty peese' she whispered very loudly in my ear. 

"Okay, little love" I said picking her up and moving towards the ensuite bathroom.

"Will you sing tinkle for me again, Ehwed" she asked holding my cheek with her little hand. 

"Yes Little Love" I'll sing for you.

As I shut the bathroom door the shocked faces on Bella, Jacob and Leah as they watched us.

"What? You think I've never taken a toddler to the bathroom before?" I scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So for those who guessed correctly well done :) Isn't Lil Bit gorgeous.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. 
> 
> song credit:  
> http://www.babycentre.co.uk/e541640/twinkle-twinkle-little-star-lyrics


	15. Humble Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so it's pretty clear that I do not own Twilight. Thanks to my lovely Beta Gooseonline.

Chapter 15 - humble pie

As I came out of the bathroom with Lil Bit in my arms, two policemen had just walked in to Bella's room.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" I asked them.

"Mr Cullen?" the older policeman queried. I nodded. "My name is Officer Biers and this is Officer Mackenna."

I shifted Elizabeth to my other hip as she continued to fondle the buttons on my shirt with her tiny fingers. I extended my free hand to shake their hands.

"We need to speak to you and Mrs Cullen about what happened in the park today" he said.

"Mrs Cullen?" Leah asked.

"Do we have to do this right now gentleman. Isabella needs her rest."

I thought it best not to tell police officers that I'd lied to the medical staff about Bella being my wife.

"Could we do this in the morning? We'll both be happy to give you a full statement then but Bella needs to rest now."

"Yes, I agree", Carlisle backed me up as he came back into Bella's room and headed straight over to his patient. "Isabella needs rest and more recovery time before she is stressed recounting the details of the attack."

"Okay Doc", Officer Biers nodded to Carlisle. He then turned back to me handing my a contact card, "Mr Cullen we'll be back in the morning around nine o'clock, please call the station if your wife is discharged before then and we'll come by your home instead."

"Thank you for your understanding, gentlemen", I said as I ushered them out of the room.

Lil Bit and I turned back to the others only to find Bella and Leah looking at me with confused expressions, Jacob had his arms crossed over his chest with a raised eyebrow while Carlisle was smirking at me.

"Mrs Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"Hey, don't look at me like that", I said laughing. "Mike the paramedic at the scene started it, he just started referring to Bella as my wife and I didn't correct him." I shot a sheepish look at Bella.

Walking over to stand by her bed I continued to try and explain myself, "Then when we arrived at the hospital Sue in administration said only family could go in to see you. Soooo, I may have said that I was your husband."

"You may have said?" Bella asked, chuckling at me.

I kissed the top of Lil Bit's head and lowered her down on to the bed and she immediately went to curl up in Bella's arms.

"Well, okay, yes, I definitely did say you were my wife…. sorry. But sometimes you just need to say what needs to be heard to close the deal… business negotiation 1-0-1." I reached down and kissed Bella's forehead.

Gesturing towards Carlisle who was smiling at Bella I decided I should do the 'meet the parents' thing, she already knew the rest of my family. "So…. Mrs Cullen… may I introduce you formally to my father. Dr Carlisle Cullen this is my sweet one Miss Isabella Swan."

"Ehwed's daddee fix you owie, momma", Lil Bit proudly announced as she gently touched Bella's bruised swollen cheek with her tiny fingers. I reached down and stroked Bella's hair smiling down at her.

"We met in the emergency room Isabella but I doubt you'd remember", Carlisle said quietly.

"Thank you for looking after me Dr Cullen. Please call me Bella."

Carlisle took her extended hand and covered it with his other hand. "A pleasure to meet you Bella and please call me Carlisle. Thank you for putting a smile on my son's face."

My sweet one blushed that beautiful blush I adore. So gorgeous even with the bruising and swelling, poor love.

"Carlisle now can I introduce some of the loveliest people you could ever meet", Bella gestured her hand to Jacob and Leah. "Reverend Jacob Black, his wife Leah and their son Seth."

Carlisle moved over to shake hands with Jacob and Leah then he tousled Seth's hair. I turned to Bella and mouthed 'Reverend?', she nodded as though this was common knowledge.

I looked down and shook my head with embarrassment. I am doomed. I practically accused Bella of having an affair with a Minister. No strike that, a happily married Minister. I am an idiot.

Bella must have realised what I was thinking as she slipped her hand into mine and gave me a sympathetic look. I returned an apologetic smile hoping she understood that I was a jealous idiot and that I was sorry.

"Bella," Jacob said after reading a message off his phone, "Sam and Emily will be here soon."

"That's very good of them," Bella said yawning.

"Okay everyone" I announced. "That yawn is our signal. Time to give Mrs Cullen some rest time." I winked at Bella. She just shook her head and smiled.

"How about Jacob and I take the children to the cafeteria to get them some food and let them have a little run around in the play area?" suggested Leah.

"No junk food Jacob" warned Isabella.

"Have a little faith Bells" Jacob laughed.

"Ugh… Jacob", Leah said punching Jacob's arm playfully. "You've been trying to get a laugh out of that line since you graduated God school. When are you going to get that it's not funny?"

"Never", he said simply. "C'mon kids let's got get some grub from the cafeteria?"

"Ehwed?" Lil Bit turned her pretty little face to me, "oo gonna come to the cap-n-tea-ah too?"

"I think I'll stay here and watch over your momma while she's sleeping, okay my little love?" I sat back down in the chair next to the head of the bed and reached out to hold Bella's hand.

"Ok." she smiled and turned towards Seth. "wess go sef. Bye momma, Bye Ehwed." She took Seth's hand and skipped out of the room with Leah and Jacob behind them.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while Isa… I mean Bella" Carlisle said as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

I looked over at Bella and she looked exhausted. "Time for some sleep my sweet one. You've had enough excitement for now." I fluffed her pillows for her and gently helped her to lie down.

She reached her hand up to my cheek and looked into my eyes. "Fank oo Ehwed" and she giggled quietly.

"Cheeky girl", I teased her as I leaned down to kiss her lips as gently as I could.

Sitting back in my chair I watched her as she drifted off to sleep. She looked so small in the bed and it occurred to me just how lucky we were that she was here with us. She was hurt and bruised but it could've been so much worse. I cringed at the thought.

Once she was asleep I took my phone from my pocket to check my messages.

Word of Bella's attack had obviously spread as I had texts from Alice, Emmet, Esme, Jessica and Lauren, all sending their concern and best wishes.

I sent a group text telling them where we were, that we were staying overnight and although a bit bruised and sore Bella was doing okay. I also asked them not to visit yet as it would be best not to have too many visitors as Bella needed her rest.

There were also missed calls from Aro and Rosalie.

I sent a text to Aro to tell him what had happened but tentatively confirming our lunch meeting with Uncle Marcus on Sunday, dependent on Bella's recovery.

I wanted to speak with Rosalie but I didn't want to wake Bella so as quietly as I could I walked over to the furthest corner and dialled Rosalie's number.

It rang twice before she answered with a concerned tone in her voice, "How is she Edward?"

"She's doing okay Rosalie, they've given her pain meds and she isn't complaining but she's obviously tired and sore. She's sleeping right now. Are you on your way?" I asked.

"Soon, I am just packing some clothes for her and then I'll be right there."

"Could you bring some clothes for Elizabeth too, please?"

I wanted to make sure we had what we needed in case Bella agreed to have Lil Bit and I stay in the room with her tonight. "We're going to stay with her in the room tonight" I explained.

There was a long silence and then she finally answered, "Okay, I'll pack some clothes and a few of her favourite toys. I'll see you soon."

Rose ended the call. She sounded a little hesitant but I hoped she understood that I didn't want to leave them tonight.

I put my phone back on silent and vibrate before going back to my seat back next to Bella.

My phone vibrated with a new text:

'Can I bring you some clothes, too …. Emmett."

I shook my head, he must be with Rosalie, interesting.

'That'd be great bro …. Ed'

I then sent a text to Alec:

'I need you to come to UW MC tomorrow just before nine. My girlfriend Isabella Swan was mugged in park today. We need to give statements to the police in the morning and I would appreciate having my/our lawyer present… Edward'

It never hurts to have legal support when dealing with police. I also had a small concern that I had lied to the hospital when completing her admission forms saying that Bella was my wife. I didn't want that to be a problem.

My phone pinged with a text:

'Will be there, boss - hope Isabella is ok …. Alec'

Bella slept for a solid hour and while she slept arrangements of flowers starting arriving. There were large arrangements from managers and owners of hotels and restaurants from all over town. There were also flowers from my family as well as from Jess and Lauren. There were smaller arrangements from groups from her church, I suppose that was Jacob's church, and small businesses near Bella's bakery. Who the hell were all these people? There were so many flowers it was like a florist shop.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived together. Interesting. Rosalie sat in the chair on the other side of Bella's bed while Emmett sat on a chair next to me. We were all silent not wanting to risk waking Isabella.

Bella was lying on her side facing towards me and I was holding her hand while she slept. Rosalie was watching our hands. I had a feeling she wanted to say something but we were all keeping quiet so she was holding her tongue.

Emmett looked after the floral deliveries and made sure to block anyone wanting to come in. He even tried to stop the nurses but they weren't having that, pushing past him to check on Bella.

My sweet one was deeply asleep but she muttered occasionally. I couldn't really make out what she was saying but I'm pretty sure she said my name a few times and at least once she cried out for Lil Bit. Whenever she was unsettled Rosalie would stroke Bella's hair and I would kiss her hand.

Finally Bella opened her beautiful eyes and looked straight into mine. She smiled but then looked confused as though she wasn't really sure where she was.

"Hello sweet one" I said smiling at her. "Rosalie and Emmett are here."

"Hey Belly, how are you doing?" Rosalie stood and stroked Bella's hair tenderly again. "You gave us all a fright you know. I think the whole neighbourhood has sent you flowers" she chuckled.

Bella went to sit up. Both Rosalie and I reached down to help her sit up. "I've got it Edward" she told me firmly. Yeah Rosalie definitely had something on her mind. Well fine, bring it on but she won't keep me back from Bella. Fuck that.

I used the bed controller to tilt Bella's bed up for her and I rearranged her pillows behind her.

Bella smiled at us both, "Play nice, you two" she warned us.

Sitting up Bella could now see the extent of the floral tribute in the room.

"Oh my god. Where did all these flowers come from?" she narrowed her eyes looking at me.

I held up my hands in surrender "Don't look at me, sweet one. I haven't moved from this spot."

Rosalie moved towards the flower arrangements "I told you, the whole neighbourhood and most of the bakery's catering clients have sent you flowers."

"How sweet of everyone. The flowers are so beautiful" Bella's eyes were getting teary.

"You're beautiful, baby" I told her, "and everyone just wants to let you know that."

"Can you gather up the cards from the arrangements please Rosalie" Bella asked. "I want to read them and I'll need to send thank you notes to each of them."

I sent Jacob a text to let him know that Bella was awake.

"Hello Emmett" Bella said looking over at my big brother who was shadowing Rosalie around the room, gathering all the cards with the flowers.

"Hey short stuff" he smiled at Bella. "I'm glad you're okay, I don't think Eddie boy could handle it if anything else happened to you." He punched my shoulder.

"Hey don't punch your brother" Isabella scolded him. "He took great care of me and my little Elizabeth."

Emmett tousled my hair, "Glad to hear there's a good guy under that asshole persona."

"Hey" I protested, knocking his hand away.

Rosalie brought all the cards from the flowers over to Bella and they read the messages together. While they were talking, I took Emmett over to the other corner of the room.

"So Emmett, did you know about Lil Bit when you set me up to meet with Isabella at the park this afternoon?", I whispered.

"No way bro" he was shaking his head. "I only found out about her when Rosalie told me what happened to Bella. I would never send you in blind like that Edward, you know that. I just wanted you and Bella to see each other and talk things out, so I told Rose that I'd get you to the park and asked her to make sure Bella was there too."

I smiled and nodded my head. I knew Emmett would never set me up like that. Always my wingman.

"What is Lil Bit like anyway? Rosalie says she is adorable, but y'know women and kids."

"You'll see for yourself in a minute. Jacob and Leah are bringing her back from the cafeteria." I couldn't wait to see my little love with Emmett.

The door opened and we all looked to it expecting to see Jacob and Leah and the kids but it wasn't them. A very attractive native american couple came into the room looking anxiously around.

"Sam! Emily!" Bella called out wiggling her hands reaching out to them. They beamed at her with relief and both went straight over to her hugging her close.

"Careful" I protested, "she's bruised."

They both leaned back immediately and apologised.

"Edward, come and meet two of the dearest people in the world," Bella called to me. I quickly resumed my place beside the head of her bed taking her hand in mine again. "Edward Cullen. This is Emily and Sam Uley."

I reached my free hand out to shake each of their hands. Like Jake and Leah, Sam and Emily were around my age and were both quite striking in appearance. He was a big guy but had softness to his face. She had the most beautiful warm smile. She had a scar on her face but you could barely notice it when she smiled.

"Sam and Emily live in Forks, where I grew up and Emily and Leah are cousins." Bella explained.

"Where's our little girl?" Emily asked.

"Jacob and Leah have taken her to get something to eat. They should be back soon, shouldn't they Edward?" Bella looked to me.

"I texted them to let them know you were awake, sweet one. I am sure they're on their way back up", I assured her.

Emily looked around at all the flowers and then noticed Rosalie standing with Emmett near the door.

"Rosalie, babe. How are you?" she went over to hug Rose.

"Great Emily. How are you?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emily rubbed her abdomen in gentle loving circles, "18 weeks and counting, that's the furthest we've ever gone."

"That's wonderful. I am so happy for you both" Rosalie leaned in to kiss Emily's cheek.

"How are you Bella?" Sam asked. "Jacob told us what happened when he called. Are you really okay? Have you spoken to the police yet? That bruise on your face looks pretty painful", Sam was looking concerned at Bella.

"I was so frightened Sam. One of the men took Lil Bit out of my arms and she was screaming", tears were pouring down Bella's cheeks. This was the first time she'd really opened up about the attack.

"Shhh, love" I coo'ed as I hugged her close but gently. "You're okay. Lil Bit is fine and she'll be back her any minute."

As if she heard me, Lil Bit burst into the room followed quickly by Jacob, who'd obviously been trying to keep up with her.

"Wosie!" she ran over to Rose and hugged her around her legs.

"Hey, Lil Bit. Did you have something to eat with Uncle Jacob?" Rosalie laughed stroking the little one's head. "Did he give you something healthy for dinner?"

"unca ja-coob giv me fesh fings" she explained.

Bella nodded at Jacob, clearly happy with that choice.

"… and ice cweam with choklit spinkles", little one added.

"Oh Jacob. You couldn't help yourself could you." Bella shook her head.

Leah came in then with Seth asleep in her arms, "It's okay Bella. We made sure she ate all her fish fingers and vegies before she had the ice cream."

Emily went over to her cousin, kissed her cheek and walked over to Bella's bedside with her arm around Leah's shoulders. Leah sat in Rosalie's chair on the other side of Bella from me.

"Hey, Lil Bit don't you have a hug for your Uncle Sam and Auntie Emily?" he opened his arms to catch Elizabeth who was running towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"unca sam, I wuv oo" Lil Bit kissed his cheek. "I wuv oo too auntie em-ee" she said as she blew a kiss to Emily.

Sam stood up with Elizabeth in his huge arms. I am a tall guy standing 6 foot 2 and Jacob'd be around my height but this guy was more like Emmett in height and size. Lil Bit looked like a little doll in his arms. She had her arms around his neck the same way she'd been holding me earlier. I felt a little pang of jealousy, which was just ridiculous.

"So Edward," Sam turned his attention to me. "What's going on with you and Bella?"

I was so shocked at his question. Who was this guy to Bella? They were all so protective of her.

"She's my sweet one." I said casting him a challenging look, trying to keep a friendly tone in my voice and failing. "What's it to you?"

"Don't be alarmed Edward. Sam and Jacob are just a little over protective of me." Bella assured me. "Edward and I are dating" she told him with that mother tone that there's no point in arguing with. "And you should know Sam, that Edward scared off my attackers, then called the paramedics all the while looking after a traumatised Elizabeth even though he hadn't even met her officially. So leave him alone he's a good guy."

I squeezed her hand and gave her a wink.

"He's also a jealous idiot, so careful you don't get too close to Bella or he'll lose it." Jacob teased me.

"Hey" Emmett stepped over, "Edward may have acted like an idiot earlier this week but you need to understand he has reasons to be wary. But he really cares about Bella and I'm sure he won't be so quick to jump to conclusions again. Isn't that right Ed?"

Fuckers, airing my dirty laundry in public. But they were right, I was an idiot and it was time for me to enjoy a nice big slice of humble pie. Suck it up Cullen!

I turned to Jacob, "I know you must think I am a crazy, jealous fool and you'd be right. I jumped to conclusions when I saw you with Isabella and instead of staying to find out what was going on, I left. I'm sorry for assuming there was something going on between the two of you."

I looked over to Isabella, "I have some trust issues, but I am working on them." I smiled apologetically at her.

"Ehwed is my fwend unca sam" Lil Bit said holding her hands out to me.

I jumped up and reached in to take her out of a surprised Sam's arms. I curled her up in my lap as I sat down next to Bella again. Lil Bit smiled up at me then rested her head on my chest and I landed a soft kiss on her head. Bella smiled at me.

My curiosity got the better of me, "So how do you all know each other? I mean you haven't lived in Forks since your thirteen." I was looking to Bella hoping she'd explain.

Bella sighed but then spoke in a quiet voice, "After the car accident that killed my mom and Phil, I was unconscious and pretty banged up"

"Huh, there's an understatement!" Jacob added. "She had two legs broken, multiple broken ribs, a broken arm, internal bleeding and a nasty head wound. They kept her in a medically induced coma for a week. When she finally woke up she had surgery after surgery followed by months of rehab to get back on her feet and regain her strength."

"Oh my god Bella" I was shocked at the extent of her injuries and I squeezed her hand. I looked around the room and apart from the shocked looks on mine and Emmett's faces the others just nodded. Clearly they were all well acquainted with this story. I looked back to Bella and hoped she'd continue.

"As I said," Bella looked over at Jacob with a small, sad smile, "I was pretty banged up but our precious Elizabeth was fine. She was in the car, in her baby safety carrier and she came out of the accident without a scratch. It was a miracle really."

I instinctively held Lil Bit a little closer to me, she had started to droop with sleepiness.

"Anyway, obviously I couldn't take care of her and there was no one else. Sam here is a policeman in Forks and was one of the officers who attended the accident, he recognised Renee from when we lived in Forks. Jacob's dad, and my dad Charlie were best friends. So we were known to most of the families on the reservation.

"Anyway, Sam contacted Jacob who'd just graduated from Theological College or God school as Leah calls it, and was home with Leah at La Push. Sam asked Jacob to help out with trying to track down any family to notify them of the accident but also to ask them look after Lil Bit."

"Jacob found that there was no one to contact. Phil had a nephew but no one could track him down." Bella stopped at that point and looked over at Emily giving her a small smile.

"It's okay Bella, I don't mind you telling him", Emily said quietly.

"Sam and Emily have had some ….. difficulty in having children." Bella continued and I noticed Emily was gently rubbing her abdomen again. "They were registered foster parents and on the waiting list for adoption. So Jacob arranged with social services for them to be foster parents for Lil Bit until I was well enough to care for her."

"We wanted to foster you too Bella" Sam said warmly.

"Yeah well you know me Sam. I was born grown up", she said cryptically.

"How long did you care for Lil Bit?" I asked Sam.

"Six months. She was our little darling for six months", he said looking at Elizabeth all curled up in my arms.

"Thank you" Bella and I said to them at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

A nurse came in and told us that it was time to get Bella ready to sleep and to give her pain meds. Everyone stood, shuffling around gathering up bags and discussing where they were going from the hospital.

I leaned over to Isabella and whispered to her "Lil Bit and I are staying here with you tonight sweet one." I decided it was best not to ask and to just tell her. There was no way I was leaving her and that was that. I braced myself for an argument but she surprised me by simply smiling and nodding agreement.

Rosalie came over with the bags for Bella and Lil Bit while Emmett brought my bag over to me.

"I was hoping to stay with you" she said to Bella, "or at least take Lil Bit home with me." She hesitated and looked back to Emmett who smiled warmly at her nodding support to her "but Edward here seems to have it under control. So I'm going to head home. I'll can open up the bakery in the morning and supervise the kitchen team for you if you want me to."

Bella smiled "Thank you Rosalie. I'll be fine here with Edward and Lil Bit. But I really need your help with the kitchen tomorrow. We have all the restaurant orders and that wedding lunch catering booking. It's all in the order day book. Eric can lead the kitchen team to handle the bakery list and the restaurant orders but you'll need to go over the details for the luncheon with Zafrina so she can lead the catering team. It's a wedding and there are always last minute changes. Thank you so much Rose, you're an angel."

I love listening to her talk business. So sexy.

"I love you Bella" Rose said and planted a kiss on my girl's cheek. "Take care. I'll look after the bakery and hopefully you'll be home soon."

Rosalie gave me a long look and then headed over to Emmett, who gave her a gentle kiss and led her out of the room waving to us as they left. It occurred to me that Rose was the perfect name for her. She was incredibly beautiful but watch out for the thorns. But Emmett seemed to be doing okay.

Once they'd all gone, the nurse came in and helped Bella into the bathroom.

I took the opportunity to look through the bag Rose had brought up for Lil Bit and found pyjamas, toys, books, and clothes for tomorrow. There was a teddy bear which had a satin heart sewn on the front with 'Rose's angel' embroidered the front. I smiled knowing so many people loved my girls.

Lil Bit was asleep but I wanted to change her into her comfy pyjamas while the nurse was helping Bella in the shower. I lay Lil Bit down carefully on the bed and laid out her pjs next to her. I slipped her out of her red woollen jacket which Leah must have put back on her at some stage, then I removed her cute little multicoloured boots. I gently rubbed her little toes and then slipped her pyjama pants over her little feet and gently worked them up her legs. Finding how her blue dress was fastened was like trying to work out a multidimensional puzzle. I was about to give up when Carlisle walked back in and chuckled at me. "It's fastened across her shoulders to make it easy to get on and off."

Ahh. The voice of experience, sure enough there were clips across her shoulders. I undid them and gently lifted her dress over her raising her sleepy head so I could work the dress off. Carlisle helped and I though how funny it was that it took the Head of Emergency Medicine and the CEO of a successful investment company to work out how to change the clothes on a sleeping toddler.

I slipped her arms through the pyjama shirt one at a time and then buttoned her up. I looked in the bag and there were some face wipes, so I took one and gently wiped it over her little face and took the little pink brush to run over her hair.

I bundled up her dirty clothes and threw them into the empty plastic bag Rose had put into the baby bag.

There. All done and I didn't even wake her! Dad patted me on the back and I looked up proudly as though I'd invented the cure to cancer. Well, hey this was my first time and I had no idea what I was doing.

"Will you watch her for a moment dad while I get changed into sweats or whatever Emmett put in this bag for me?"

"Sure son I'll just keep my hand on her."

I stepped into the corner and pulled the privacy curtain across, no need to give the nursing staff a show. I looked into the bag and Emmett had packed clean boxers, sweat pants and t-shirt for me to sleep in as well as clean jeans and stuff for tomorrow. He even thought to include my toiletry bag. That's my wingman.

I quickly changed then washed my face and used my toothbrush at the little corner basin near Bella's bed. I pulled the curtain back and went back to Carlisle who was just staring transfixed down at the sleeping Elizabeth.

"Thanks Dad, sorry to hold you up." I looked down at Lil Bit in her cute lavender pyjamas which had butterflies printed all over them. "She's an angel isn't she?"

"You sound almost reverential when you talk about her Edward. I think this little one has stolen your heart", he looked at me smirking.

"Isabella got it beating again and now this little one captured it. I am lost to them Dad", I said with a touch of fear in my voice.

I was afraid. I was scared shitless. I was in love with Isabella Swan and now her little sister… daughter… too. Could I do this? I really didn't know what the fuck I was doing and after my little spoiled brat jealous hissy fit this week, do I even deserve them? I don't know and I don't care because I wanted them… both.

"I am about to head home" he was looking over Bella's chart. "Her vitals all look good and the nurses tell me she's been lucid and interacting with everyone. I hope she had some rest."

"Yeah, she only had a one hour nap but she'll sleep tonight" I assured him.

The nurse came back with Bella who looked so much better all cleaned up dressed in her sweet pink pyjamas.

I picked up the sleeping baby and held her close to my chest, making room for Bella to get back into the bed. "You look more relaxed" I told her.

"So do you and did you change Lil Bit all by yourself?" she asked amazed.

"Well Dad stopped by and gave me some help" I told her sheepishly.

"Well that's amazing Edward. Are you sure you don't have any kids I don't know about?" she giggled.

I looked down at Lil Bit and I realised that my child that Kate had aborted would've been around her age or maybe a little older. I felt sad.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella looked worried. I sighed. No, I wouldn't tell her that story tonight. She really needs to get some sleep.

"I'm fine, love" I assured her. "Take her pain meds and get settled into bed so I can lay Lil Bit down with you, okay?"

She nodded, took her tablets and snuggled down into bed. "Where will you sleep Edward?"

"The chair folds out, I'll be fine" I told her, nodding my head to the recliner next to the bed.

"Won't you like down with us?…. please?" she looked up at me with those huge brown eyes. How the hell could I say no to that.

"The nurses won't like it but I don't really care. I'm not sure there's enough room but I'll lie down for a little while. If it is uncomfortable for you tell me straight away and I'll move back to the chair."

I lay Lil Bit down in Bella's arms and then climbed up into the bed so the baby was cradled between us. Bella sighed and snuggled around Lil Bit.

I turned the bed side lamp off so the only light in the room was the small light over the doorway. I pulled up the blankets and lay with my arm around them both.

I leaned over and kissed Bella's lips gently and then lay my head back on the pillow just gazing at my two girls.

"Y'know Isabella" I said in soft low sensual tone of voice.

"mmmm" she said sleepily.

"This isn't exactly what I imagined when I fantasised about our first night sleeping together."

Her eyes popped open and looked into mine.

"Y'know Edward" she matched my tone of voice in a whisper, "this isn't how I fantasised about sleeping with you either. But I kind of like it anyway."

"I like it too Bella. But I'm pretty sure you'd like my imagined night too."

"mmm, Edward. I think I'd like it very much baby."

"Good night love. Sleep now" I leaned over and kissed her forehead and then I leaned down to kiss my little love on the cheek.

My girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I actually teared up writing this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. See you soon. xxx


	16. sour and bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Twilight. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story. I'd love to hear your thoughts so please feel free to leave me a review.

Chapter 16 - sour and bitter

 

"Mr Cullen…. Mr Cullen, I need you to move so I can check your wife's vitals…. Mr Cullen." 

"My wife?" I was half asleep but I could feel someone tapping my shoulder and why were they whispering?

"Yes, Mr Cullen," the voice giggled. "You're in hospital curled around your wife and little girl so tight I can't take your wife's blood pressure." More giggles.

My eyes shot open and it was true I had completely enveloped my sweet girls.

"Oh… Sorry," I mumbled as I extricated myself from around Bella and Lil Bit. I slid out from the bed, careful not to disturb Lil Bit.

"Sorry," I said again as I sat back into the chair while the nurse ran her tests. Bella barely moved and Lil Bit was tucked against Bella's chest and breathing deeply.

"I won't be long Mr Cullen and then you can climb back in with your lovely family" she said warmly. 

"I thought you'd frown on my being in there with them." I gave her a sheepish look. 

"Well, if I told you not to you'd probably do it anyway," she had her eyebrow raised at me. She was right, I was itching to climb back into the warmth of that hug.

"Anyway, your wife is only in her for observation and so long as I can kick you out when we need to take her obs, I don't mind. She's probably sleeping better having you here with her after her ordeal. Poor girl." The nurse worked quietly and efficiently writing everything on the chart. 

"Good night Mr Cullen. Her vitals are all in the normal range so we'll leave her be until the morning", she smiled and then left the room.

I climbed back into the bed and brought my two angels close to my chest again. I was awake now so I just lay there watching them. Bella was a little more restless and when she opened her eyes, she smiled at me. 

"Are you watching me sleep?" she asked, her voice full of sleep.

"Yes. You're both so beautiful." 

I reached my hand over to tuck her hair behind her ear so I could see her face more clearly.

"I'm sorry about his week. I was an idiot. I jumped to conclusions and I caused this terrible thing to happen to you." I was so angry with myself for being so stupid.

"You didn't do this to me. You saved me from worse than this." She was emphatic but she was wrong.

"I did cause this. I wouldn't see you or listen to you. I was furious and petulant. I behaved worse than a child all week. I didn't know Jacob was a friend … a married, reverend friend." I needed to get this out, be honest and apologise for my behaviour.

"I was so awful to everyone at work that finally Jess had enough and sent me home," I chuckled. Bella smiled at me with so much understanding on her face.

"Anyway, Emmett and Rosalie concocted a plan to get me to talk with you. So he told me to meet him in the park and Rosalie told you to go to the park.

"Don't you see, you wouldn't even have been there if I hadn't been acting like an immature asshole," I whispered asshole 'cos I didn't like to swear in front of Lil Bit, even if she was sleeping. 

"I'm sorry my sweet one. Really I am. I hope you can forgive me." I sounded desperate and pathetic, I knew that. I wanted to be strong for her and to be someone she could count on and here I was whining like a whimp. I was furious with myself.

Bella smiled and reached her hand up to my cheek. "Bring your face down here so I can kiss you," she demanded. I chuckled and did as she asked. She kissed me softly and gently, all the while holding my cheek. She was so warm, so delicious. I couldn't help it I licked her bottom lip as we parted. 

"It wasn't your fault," she stated. "I take Elizabeth to the park every Friday. That's probably where Emmett and Rosalie got the idea to suggest the park in the first place."

She looked up at me again with a guilty pout on her face. "I was pretty awful all week too. I was confused and didn't know why you were so angry. I was going to skip the park this week but Rosalie insisted. That's probably why she was being a little odd earlier. Knowing Rosie she probably feels guilty, just like you. But just like you it wasn't her fault."

She chuckled softly "I thought she pushed me to go to the park because she was sick of my being so cranky and out of sorts but now I realise she wanted us to make up. I think she likes me being with you."

That took me by surprise, I had thought Rosalie's mood towards me earlier was because she didn't like me. Maybe she has less thorns than I thought.

Bella looked at me as though she was thinking about something and then she asked softly, "Why did you jump to the wrong conclusions, Edward?" 

I sighed and dropped my head back on the pillow. I turned a little more on my side so I could like back and continue talking with her. Time to come clean, Cullen. She deserves to know how screwed up I really am.

"When I was in high school I was a pretty popular guy. Star Quarterback, school smart, money in my pocket, not bad looking, well dressed thanks to Alice. Hey, I can even dance old school thanks to Esme insisting we all take ballroom dance classes." I laughed lightly and Bella smiled up at me. 

"All the things a boy needs to be popular in school. I even had the perfect girlfriend," I sighed. "Well, I thought she was perfect. She was gorgeous - tall, blond, built for fuc… " I looked over at her and saw her eyes widened. "I mean, she had a really good figure." 

I ran my free hand through my hair, nervously.

"But Irina was far from perfect. She liked my money. She liked having the status of being my girlfriend. She liked to be seen with me. She even liked having sex with me but she also really liked was having sex with other guys… lots of other guys." 

I looked over at Bella who had a sympathetic look on her face. I really hated telling her this and I really hated remembering all this but after this past week I owed Bella an explanation.

"Like the idiot that I am, I didn't even know. I thought she loved me. She always said she loved me, she was always clinging on to me, shoo'ing other girls away from me and talking about going to the same college with me. 

"Anyway, it turned out she'd had sex with most of my teammates on the football team, given my football coach a blowjob to get me out of a practice so I could take her to some party and I heard she'd been with a couple of her teachers to improve her grades."

"When I finally found out about all her sleeping around I broke up with her and to get back at her I stupidly slept with as many girls in our year as I could, especially her friends." 

I was ashamed to admit to my sweet innocent girl that I'd slept around so cruelly in high school. 

"I am not proud of sleeping around Bella. I could tell you that all those girls knew I wasn't in it for a relationship or for love and that they were okay with it just being sex. But that wouldn't be true. I used them. I was young, hurt and and humiliated. I wanted to get my male pride back but I was wrong."

Bella just kept watching me. She didn't say anything. I guess she knew I had more to tell.

"Soooo, after high school my nasty ways continued and to be honest got worse when I first got to Dartmouth. So many girls, so little time." I grimaced as I looked over at Bella knowing that i'd have to tell her about Kate.

"Everything changed when I met Kate," I stated. "She was beautiful and smart as hell. We were in a lot of the same classes and I fell in love with her. She didn't take any of my shit. Kate came from a successful, rich and powerful family. She didn't need me for status or money the way Irina did. She had it all on her own." 

"When I first met Kate at a frat house party, I tried all my usual lines and pick up tricks and she shut me down flat. She wasn't going to let herself be the next notch on my bedpost.

"Her rejection stung but it also made me want her all the more. She made me chase her though. I can't remember how many times I asked her out but it was all for nought. She wouldn't have a bar of me.

"Finally she agreed to a coffee date. Coffee turned into lunch, which turned into dinner, which turned into breakfast. We were together and we were going to stay that way."

I smiled as I remembered how proud I was when Kate finally showed an interest in me. 

"How long were you together" Bella asked quietly. 

"Almost four years. I met Kate just after I'd started at Dartmouth and she broke up with me in the last few weeks of our final year." I remember that day so well. 

"I thought we were okay. I thought she loved me. I was wrong." I was trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. "She was smart, ambitious and sort of bossy, which I hated but I put up with it because she said she loved me. 

"We'd been sharing an apartment off campus since halfway through our second year. I thought we were going to go to grad school together, get married, have a family of our own and live happily ever after. She'd met my folks and I'd met hers. I thought I future was all set." 

As I said the word family, that old familiar ache threatened to tear my heart again. I pursed my lips as I mentally wrestled with my memories to try and stop the pain from overtaking me. I took a deep breath to settle my voice. 

"One day, towards the end of our final semester, Kate asked me not to go to class but to stay and talk because she had some important things to say. I knew something was wrong but I had no idea what it was." I sighed out a soft laugh with absolutely no humour, shaking my head incredulous at my own stupidity. "I actually thought maybe she was pregnant and I was sitting there preparing myself so I wouldn't react badly to the news, wanting to be supportive." What a fool I was. 

"But she completely knocked the wind out of me, she told me that she was leaving me. She told me that she'd fallen in love with one of our professors, that they were going to be married and that she was wanted to start a family with him as soon as she could. I was in shock. Not only did we have plans but we had a really healthy sex life, even after almost four years together we were always hungry for each other. We'd made love that damned morning."

Bella reached up and brushed away a tear from my cheek that I hadn't even realised I had shed but I wasn't surprised, the pain of this particular memory was acute.

"But that wasn't even the worst of it. Kate then told me she wanted to leave me with a clean conscious and that she wanted to confess to me that she'd been pregnant to me the year before but because she wanted to get her degree and didn't wanted to get bogged down with a baby, she'd had an abortion."

I sobbed the last word and more tears fell. I pulled Lil Bit just a little closer to me and stroked Bella's hair. It was comforting. Lil Bit's warm little body between Bella and I just made the loss of my own child all the more painful. 

Bella put her hand over her mouth as she gasped in shock at the word abortion. Her eyes glistened with tears. 

I looked at her with a sad smile. "Yeah. She'd aborted my child and never even told me she'd been pregnant. She'd stayed with me a whole year after that and never once hinted at what she'd done. Don't get me wrong Bella. I'm not against abortion when the circumstances make it impossible for a woman to have a baby. But Kate had money. She had a loving family….. she had me," I whispered the last part because I knew that this was in fact the problem. I was not what Kate wanted. I wasn't enough.

"I am so sorry I didn't get to be part of that decision. I would've begged her to have my child. I would've done whatever I could to support her. But she gave me no choice. It was done. 

"To add insult to cruel injury she then told me that she wasn't going to go to grad school after all because she and her professor wanted children straight away. She was going to have his kids. She aborted my child but she was having his."

I squeezed my eyes closed and covered them with my free arm. I took some deep breaths trying to fight back the deep buried sorrow of this horrible memory.

My tone became sour and bitter but I couldn't help it, the pain was still so raw. 

"After dropping all that on me I simply sat there, unable to say or do anything. She calmly got up from the table, told me she'd booked a removalist to come and get her things, that she hoped I'd be okay. Then she just left." 

"Oh Edward, my sweet darling Edward. How cruel she was to you. How wrong she was. I am so so sorry that happened to you, baby. So sorry. You would make such a wonderful father." Bella reached up and was kissing me in between her sweet words. 

We both had tears in our eyes. We both held each other tight. She was so warm, holding her was like being wrapped in a loving blanket.

I took a shaky breath. I wasn't done. I would get through the rest of my confession and hope that she still wanted me when I was done.

"After Kate. I didn't go back to my womanising ways. I actually went to the other extreme and became celibate. I didn't trust that any woman could be truthful and certainly not faithful."

"After finishing at Dartmouth, I went straight on to Harvard where I completed my MBA in half the usual time. I started Cullen & Masen and devoted myself to building the business. I was determined that no woman would betray me again.

"That's when I met Tanya Denali. She was a model at one of Alice's fashion shindigs. Tanya was beautiful but she was shallow, obsequious and so appallingly obvious about what she wanted. She wanted the prestige and invitations my name attracted, she wanted my money and she was prepared to do anything to have them.

"Honestly, I thought that at least she was being upfront about it." I was nervous to tell Bella the next part, what would she think of me?

"Sooo, I offered Tanya a deal" I explained.

"A deal? What kind of a deal?" she eyed me suspiciously. 

"Well…." I started nervously, "I offered her the use of an apartment, some spending money as well as a budget for clothes and trinkets. I also agreed to take her to some of the fancy parties and events I received invitations for but never went to."

"And… what was her part of the deal?" Bella asked but I suspect she'd already guessed.

"Well, she was to be my …. escort… guest… at the functions I attended." I said. Bella looked at me like she knew there was more. "And she'd … entertain me, when I … needed … entertainment." It sounded so dirty now telling my sweet girl about basically hiring Tanya for sex.

"So you paid her for sex," Bella said bluntly.

"Well, no, I didn't pay her… really… I mean I gave her a living allowance, plus paid for her apartment, her clothes… okay, yes I suppose I did pay her for sex."

Bella looked at me seriously for a long time. I didn't dare say anything.

Finally, she spoke, "I suppose you thought that with this… arrangement… that at least you'd have control of this situation and that you'd be safe from more heartache."

Yeah, Bella is pretty smart. She understood exactly what I'd been trying to do with Tanya. I wanted the sex and I wanted someone to go out with but I didn't want to risk my heart again.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. I didn't want to get hurt again so I thought if it was all on my terms that I'd be safe." 

"You do know that was wrong, don't you Edward? To pay her for sex and expect it to be safe and give you control, you know that's not right…. right?"

I nodded. There really wasn't much I could say in my own defence. Honestly I thought it was the best I could do. Now knowing Bella and seeing what we could have if she forgives me, I realise that what I was doing with Tanya was borderline self-abuse.

Bella looked at me shyly and then asked, "Are you still in this …. arrangement… with Tanya?" 

"No sweet one, I'm not. A little before I asked you to go out with me I found out that had Tanya cheated on my with my cousin James. They were both working with my other cousin Caius to do some dirty business dealings using my information."

Bella was shaking her head. "So when you saw me with Jacob, coming downstairs from my apartment you thought I was cheating on you. Just like Irina, Kate and Tanya, right?"

"Right," I replied. "But Bella I was wrong to jump to conclusions. You told me you were innocent. You trusted me and I let you down. Whether or not I've had a bad time with previous women in my life, it doesn't mean I should assume the same about you. I was wrong and although I hope you understand now just why I have trust issues, I also hope you know that I will try very hard not to jump to conclusions again. 

"You've taught me something important this week, sweet girl. Love always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres … " I reached down to cup her cheek with my hand and I looked directly into her beautiful rich brown eyes, "… that's what this is Bella. This is love. I love you. I trust you." I reached down and placed a chaste but loving, lingering kiss on her soft full lips.

As I pulled away from her she smiled the most amazing smile at me, "I love you too Edward. I know this is quick but I know this is right. I love you so much." 

She reached her hand up to the back of my head to pull me down to her once again. We kissed a deep slow loving kiss full of passion but not manic or urgent. 

"I love you, my darling sweet one" I whispered in her ear. 

"I would never treat you the way those other girls treated you. Believe me please. You are worth loving and I do. I do love you my beautiful Edward." 

We kissed again softly and sweetly. We pulled away just far enough to see each other's faces. We looked at each other silently for a long while just taking each other in. Bella's eyes started to drift and I could see she was fighting sleep. 

"Sleep now my Bella. My love. We'll talk more tomorrow." I smiled down at her.

"… mmm… okay, tomorrow… good night my Edward…" She went back to sleep and I lay there watching her, counting my blessings.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I was aware of was the sweet sounds of Lil Bit giggling as someone sang to her.

"Incy wincy spider went up the waterspout."

Lil Bit giggled.

"Down came the rain and washed poor incy out."

Another giggle. 

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain."

"wat hap den?" she asked. 

And the singing started again, "theeeeen incy wincy spider went up the spout again."

"Oh Look, sweetie, Edward's awake." 

I stretched and opened my eyes to see a tiny little face with huge sparkling blue eyes staring at me.

"Mor-ning Ehwed", Lil Bit laughed, reached her face down and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning my little love," I reached my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "How long have you been awake?"

"aaaaages" she giggled and patted my chest, "oo needs wakes up Ehwed." 

"Yes, Ehwed. oo needs to wakes up!" my sister Alice teased.

"Good morning my darling sister and what, pray tell, are you doing here?" I asked her as snuggled my face into Lil Bit's hair making her giggle again.

"I came to make sure Isabella was okay. She's sleeping well. You looked so cute when I came in. I took oodles of photos and have sent them to everyone I know" she teased.

"Well so long as I wasn't drooling and you sent some to me that's fine", I told her.

"I also called Tyler for you to let him know what was going on. He offered to pick you all up some breakfast and real coffee on his way over", she said. "I didn't bring it over myself 'cos I didn't know if you'd be awake yet and I didn't want it to get cold waiting for you."

"That's actually great Alley Cat. Thank you." The thought of real coffee made me sincerely grateful.

"Awwey Cat?" Lil Bit asked as she sat up. 

"Yes, little love. This is Alice, she's my sister and I like to call her Alley Cat." I explained.

"Alice. This is Elizabeth. Isabella's daughter." I introduced them.

"Daughter?" Alice couldn't hide her shock. 

"mmm. Long story and this isn't the right time," I said looking down at Lil Bit, "But yes… daughter." 

"Well, it is lovely to meet you Elizabeth." Alice put her hand out to Lil Bit for a handshake.

Lil Bit took Alice's hand and shook it in an exaggerated dramatic way, "I Lil Bit. Momma's Lil Bit." 

Adorable.

"Yes, you are… and you look so much like your beautiful Momma!" I squeezed her.

"Ehwed I go potty pweese?" she said starting her climb off the stairs.

"I'll take you Lil Bit. Now that we are friends can I take you to the bathroom?" Alice reached her hands out to help Elizabeth down off the bed.

"wes Awwy cat. oo sing da spider song why I tinkle?" Lil Bit led Alice to the bathroom.

They looked so cute chatting to each other.

Alice laughed, "Yes sweetie, I'll sing the song while you tinkle." 

Alice looked back over her shoulder and mouthed to me "Oh my god, she's so cute." 

I nodded and laughed.

I turned to my sleeping angel and gently stroked her hair. "Sweetheart. Are you ready to wake up and see a new day? I promise it will be better than yesterday." 

She mumbled into her pillow "Better be. I don't want anyone to hit me today." 

I chuckled, "Okay, that's a deal. No one hits you and hopefully we can leave this hospital soon too. Tyler is on his way with some breakfast and Alec will be here soon to help us give our statements to the Police." I leaned over and started tickling her, "So you might want to wake up and get dressed before we have visitors."

"Stop it, Edward. Don't tickle me, please." She rolled over with a huge smile on her poor bruised face. 

"Do I look hideous?" she asked suddenly bashful. 

"No actually the swelling seems to be going down. But you are a lovely shade of blue this morning. Does it hurt?" The area around her eye was black and her cheek was an angry mottled blue. 

"Thank you for sleeping with me last night", she said quietly and then she blushed when she realised what she said.

"Women usually tell me they enjoyed it but no one has ever thanked me for sleeping with them before. It is rather nice", I teased.

She hit me in the arm and tried to push me off the bed. "Get off my bed if you're going to tease me like that… you know what I meant. I felt safer with you here holding me."

"I know sweet one, I'm only teasing. I slept well knowing you and Lil Bit were safe in my arms."

"I love you", I said quietly.

She smiled a gorgeous beaming smile, "I love you too, baby." I like it when she called me baby, no one has ever said it that way before, it's so tender. Fuck I am a lost cause, this woman has my heart in her hands. 

Alice and Lil Bit came back into the room so I headed into the bathroom to 'tinkle' myself. 

"Morning Alice. It's nice of you to visit. I see you've met my Lil Bit." Bella reached her hands out for Lil Bit and Alice helped her up onto the bed. 

When I walked back into the room Alice was grabbing her bag to leave. 

"Well, I am glad you're okay Isabella. I'm delighted to have met your beautiful daughter," she turned and pointed to me, "I'll see you later." 

"Okay, bye Alley. Thanks for coming to see us." I blew her a kiss and she giggled as she left the room.

"I'll just change into my day clothes. Then I'll get the nurse to help you in bathroom, okay love?" I grabbed my bag and headed back into the ensuite to change quickly.

I stripped down and gave myself a quick wash before putting on my clean clothes. I sent up silent thanks again to Emmett for my clean clothes and my toiletries. I brushed my teeth and tried to tame my hair. Fail. I threw my dirty clothes back in my bag and headed back to Bella.

A nurse was there taking her obs and offering to help Bella in the bathroom. So I reached over to grab Lil Bit and with her on my lap I sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Shall we see what Rose packed in the bag for you to wear today little love?" I pulled the bag over closer to us and we both peeked inside.

"yay…," Lil Bit started bouncing and clapping her hands, "my horsies dwess."

I reached in and sure enough there was a brown dress with a horse design on it, there was even a little shaggy bit at the top of the dress for the horse's mane. So fucking cute.

"There are tights and undershirt too, Lil Bit. When momma goes to the bathroom, I will help you dress, okay?" 

"O-k ehwed." She was holding her horse dress and playing with the buttons on the front. 

"Will you two be okay while I'm in the bathroom?" Bella asked.

"I have an MBA from Harvard, Bella, I think I can dress a toddler." I was perhaps being a little overconfident, given I needed my surgeon father's help to get her changed last night.

Bella cocked her eyebrow at me, "Well Harvard let's see how you do."

Challenge accepted.

"C'mon Lil Bit." I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

This was definitely harder than I thought and I thought I might have to get some help. 

Lil Bit giggled, "I dwess I self, ehwed, seee?" 

She stood up on the bed and started to undress. I was grateful she understood the mechanics 'cos I was lost. I helped with the tights and getting her arms through the sleeves of her undershirt. I'm sure there was probably a better way to do it but we managed. Once we got her dress on, I sat her on the edge of the bed so I could put her shoes on her.

I took out the hair brush and gently brushed her hair. 

"oo a good momma, ehwed", she smiled up at me.

"I'm not a momma, little love, men are daddies", I explained softly.

"I not has a daddee, ehwed. I has a momma. I has wots o fam-wee. I has fwends at pay goop. sef is I speshal fwend. I has oo too, huh, ehwed?" she told me as I buckled up her little shoes.

I leaned down and kissed her cute little nose, "Yes little love. You have me too." 

So fucking adorable.

"There ... all done." I stood up and we looked at each other proudly. "We're a great team, little love."

She smiled the most amazing smile, just like Bella's. 

"You look like the cat that got the cream, Edward. Well done, she looks lovely." Bella congratulated me.

"Oh, Lil Bit. Rosie packed your horsey dress. That's one of your favourites. Rosie loves you very much, doesn't she." Bella sat up on the bed and reached out to hug Lil Bit. 

Bella was all changed into clean fresh clothes. She looked much better.

"Mr Cullen?" Tyler was at the door carrying a large box and a tray of drinks. I jumped up to help him and welcome him into the room.

"You are a god-send, Tyler. Thank you." I nodded towards a chair for him to sit in.

Everything had been labelled by Rosalie no doubt. There was coffee for me and for him, tea for Bella and a hot chocolate for Lil Bit. 

"Tea? Bella?" I asked while handing it to her.

"Yes, I like coffee sometimes but I don't really handle caffeine very well. There's less caffeine in tea and I like it more. Especially in the mornings."

I smiled realising this was a new thing I knew about her. I loved learning her likes and dislikes.

"And a hot chocolate for you little love" I was about to hand it to her but i looked to Bella for permission. Not sure if I should just give her the cup. Do three year olds hold a cup like this?

Bella put her tea on her bedside table and took Lil Bit's drink. She opened the lid and tasted it. "Not too hot", she said relieved. She took a gulp and then put the lid back on securely. "Not too full." She was looking at me, she was teaching me. I smiled gratefully to her.

She handed it to Lil Bit, "Now hold it with two hands, okay Lil Bit."

"o-k, momma" 

"Momma?" Tyler looked to me.

I nodded. 

"Tyler, this is Bella's daughter Elizabeth. Lil Bit this is my friend Tyler."

Tyler stood up and shook Lil Bit's hand "Lovely to meet you, Miss Elizabeth."

Lil Bit giggled, "wov to meet oo iler."

Tyler's face broke out in a warm smile and he looked over to Bella. "She looks just like you Bella", he said. 

Bella? Huh, I can't get him to call me Edward but he's calling her Bella. Interesting.

Bella smiled at him shyly.

"Bella, I'm sorry to hear about the attack yesterday. I hope you're feeling better", he said with a genuine tone of concern.

"Thanks Tyler, I am feeling alot better. Edward's taking such good care of us", she looked over to me and smiled.

"Okay, enough sappy stuff. Let's see what we've got to eat." I threw open the lid to the large catering box and found four plates inside all wrapped in heavy duty foil and each with our names on it. There was even cutlery.

I pulled the bedside food table across the bed and placed Bella's and Lil Bit's food on it. I handed Tyler's tray to him and I took mine as I sat back down in my chair.

I opened my plate and found a delicious stack of crepes, with strawberry compote and a scoop of cream all lightly dusted with vanilla icing sugar. I leaned in and breathed in the enticing smell. Also on my plate separately wrapped was a chocolate croissant and the wrapper had a huge smiley face on it.

Tyler's plate had a large slice of quiche and a brioche separately wrapped.  
Lil Bit had crepes like mine, with a brioche on the side.

Bella had a croissant and a small cup of fresh berries.

"Eh-wed, oo has cwapes jes wike lil bit" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well, crepes are my second favourite breakfast", I told her.

"What's your favourite Edward?" Bella asked obviously curious to learn about me too.

"Your chocolate croissants, of course", I told her honestly. "I have a growing addiction to them."

My phone pinged with a new text. I took the phone from beside Bella's bed and laughed out loud when I saw the message and the picture: 

'Aren't you adorable … mr and mrs cullen with baby cullen…. Em

The image must've been one of the photos Alice took this morning. Bella, Lil Bit and I were fast asleep snuggled closely together on the tiny bed with me curled around my girls like I wanted to protect them from the whole world.

I showed Bella and Tyler the text and they laughed with me.

"i see, too eh-wed… i see" Lil Bit reached for the phone. I showed her the picture and she smiled. "ooo, wee a famwee!" 

Bella blushed bright red, coughed and pulled Lil Bit back down to sit on the bed. "Okay, Lil Bit, sit down now and eat the lovely crepes that Rosie and Zafrina packed for you." 

I chuckled and went back to my delicious crepes. 

"Bella?" Tyler looked at Bella, "Um…. do you happen to know if Zafrina is … single?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so Edward has come clean and shared his most intimate details and secrets with Bella. So how about Tyler? so what do you think about that?


	17. hint of spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to gooseonline for her patience and beta goodness. oh and by the way I still don't own Twilight.

Chapter 17 - a hint of spice

"Who's Zafrina?" I asked. Looking at a sheepish Tyler.

"Za-ffy is bak an bood-i-fool, Lil Bit is pink an pweddy!" Lil Bit sang out with a mouthful of crepes and strawberries.

"Don't sing with your mouthful Elizabeth," Bella reprimanded sounding very like Esme.

Wait, did Lil Bit just say 'black and beautiful'?

"That she is Lil Bit," Tyler was nodding and laughing.

"I hope you're not offended by Elizabeth saying 'black' Tyler," Bella cast a worried look at Tyler. "Zafrina sings that with her whenever they're together. I thought it was cute but I'm worried now that other people could be offended."

"I'm not offended," Tyler reassured her.

"Zaffy say bak is boodi-fool. iz oo boodi-fool oo, iler?"

I chuckled waiting to hear Tyler's response to that!

"Well, I don't know about beautiful but I am definitely black Lil Bit" Tyler laughed. "But I have to say, I think Zafrina is possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Wow, way to go Tyler. I can't wait to meet this Zafrina, she must be some woman to get Mr Cool to thaw out.

Bella smiled at him and then turned back to me while she sipped her tea, "Zaffy… Zafrina... is my event manager. She's really brilliant, so creative and so organised. She runs her catering team like a well-oiled machine and no matter how large or small our events she just handles all the details. She can turn any event into something magical and just make you believe you're somewhere else. Actually, she and Alice are working together on that fashion show Alice has coming up next week."

"Yeah, Alice was at your place with … Zafrina, when I stopped by to pick up breakfast. Alice introduced us."

I don't think I've heard Tyler talk this much with anyone other than me... ever.

"aw dun, momma." Lil Bit announced putting her spoon and fork together on her plate. Such a good girl.

"fank oo fo bwek fes, iler… yummy in my tummy", Lil Bit beamed a happy smile to Tyler who smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Cullen and sweet little Elizabeth", Carlisle strolled into the room and headed straight to Bella's chart. "Good to see you,Tyler."

"Doctor Carlisle good to see you Sir." Tyler slipped back into his formal manner, before looking over at me and mouthing "Mrs Cullen?" I chuckled, waved him off and mouthed back "Later".

"Well, Bella. You've done very well overnight. How are you feeling? Any nausea? dizziness?" He was flashing a light in her eyes and looking at the gash on her head.

"No, Carlisle" she told him quietly.

"She slept well all night and even ate a nice breakfast this morning, Dad."

"Yes, Alice sent me the photos of you curled up all around my patient, son. It's a wonder the nurses didn't kick you out." He laughed while Bella blushed furiously.

"He probably looked at them with those sparkly green eyes his and flashed them his cheeky smile. They didn't stand a chance." She giggled and then she fucking winked at me. My girl was getting flirty, she must be feeling better.

"Yeah, that would probably work. He's been pulling that one since high school." Carlisle agreed.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I don't know what you're talking about." I leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh yes you do," she whispered to me. "You dazzle people all the time." She reached up and cupped my cheek.

"But do I dazzle you, that's the important question?" I looked deeply into her beautiful eyes, thinking how dazzled I was by her.

"All the time." She reached up and kissed me again. Mmm,definitely feeling a little better. So fucking cute.

"Good to know." I whispered into her ear and kissed her neck just below her ear. She laughed and hit my chest playfully. I sat on the bed next to her and pulled Lil Bit up onto my lap. Lil Bit sat there and played with the buttons on her little horsey dress and rested her head against my chest.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "We just need to change the dressing on your stitches and then you'll be good to head home. Do you have someone at home who can keep an eye on you and look after your sweet girl?"

I jumped straight in without letting Bella answer. "I'll be staying with you sweet one." I looked in her eyes. I wasn't asking. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." she whispered to me.

Thank fuck. I couldn't bear the thought of parting from them now. I was prepared to argue about it but her willing agreement was sweeter than winning any argument.

"Good deal." Carlisle patted Bella's hand, "I'll write up the dressing change request, organise some medications for you to take home with you and start the wheels turning on your discharge."

"Take care Bella. And try not to let this one," he gestured at me, "get his way too much."

Fucker, what does he mean get my way. I never get things my way.

"I'll try Carlisle. But I can't promise anything. He can be quite charming you know."

Carlisle waved and left to get things sorted for Bella's discharge.

She looked at me and blushed a beautiful pink. I couldn't resist planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She thinks I am charming.

Just then Alec arrived. Tyler started clearing all our dishes and rubbish back into the catering box while Bella was wiping Lil Bit's hands and face with the wipes from her bag.

I waved Alec over and formally introduced him to Bella.

"Alec, this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan. Bella this is Alec Ringer. He is my friend, my personal lawyer and also Head of Legal for Cullen & Masen." I love introducing Bella as my girlfriend, it didn't seem enough but it was more than last week.

"Girlfriend?" Alec looked at me and I wondered why he seemed so surprised. "The nursing staff said you and your wife were in here." He smirked and raised one eyebrow at me.

"Yeah… that's actually one of the reasons why I wanted to talk with you this morning." I gestured to a chair for Alec to sit and Bella started giggling.

"Nice to meet you finally Bella, I've been eating your delicious food for a few weeks now. I have to say I am very glad you straightened this guy out. We were ready to ship him out of the country last week. He was like a bear with a thorn in his paw. I take it you forgave him for whatever stupid thing he did?" He smiled and shook Bella's hand.

"Okay, okay. Enough picking on me. It was all a mix-up but we're all good now aren't we sweet one?" I looked to her for back-up, taking her hand out of Alec's clutches and claiming it back to me.

"Yes, baby, we're all good." Damn, I loved it when she called me baby.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Alec touched the tip of Lil Bit's nose, making her giggle.

"i Lil Bit."

My little love did not have a shy bone in her body, but she wasn't obnoxious she was just friendly Lil Bit's soft hair.

"Well you look just like your mother, Elizabeth." Alec smiled warmly at them both.

"I hope you're feeling better, Bella. The police are due in half an hour, so I'd to go over what happened so I know all the details, okay?" He turned to me then, "and you need to talk me through the whole 'Mrs Cullen' mix-up?" Alec was in lawyer mode now.

"Yeah, I don't want to have any legal issues with the hospital or the police."

"Bella and Edward?" Tyler interrupted. Wow, he's used my first name. Interesting.

"Do you want me to take your little one out of the room while you talk about what happened and while the Police are here? I'm sure you don't want her hearing it all over again."

Bella looked to me, "Perhaps Tyler and Elizabeth could share my flowers around the wards. I can't possibly take them all home with me and there are so many people here who could enjoy them, even the nursing staff."

Such a generous girl. I leaned down and kissed her nose. "That's an excellent idea sweet one."

Bella turned to Tyler, "Perhaps you and Elizabeth could take one flower from each arrangement and I'll take that home with me. But I'd like to share the rest with other patients and the nurses. Would you be okay with doing that with Lil Bit?"

Tyler nodded and then reached out to my little one, "Will you help me share flowers with other patients and the nurses, Lil Bit?"

"yay…" she clapped her hands, "I hap oo iler." She reached up happily to him and he lifted her into his huge arms. She looked so tiny with him.

They went over to the huge wall of flowers. Tyler put her down on the floor asking her to take one flower from each bunch and give it to her momma. He left the room for a few moments and then came back in with a trolley which he loaded up with the flower arrangements.

Lil Bit brought the flowers to Bella's bed and I wrapped them up into several bunches.

I leaned down and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek, "Be good and listen to Tyler won't you little love."

"i ood eh-wed, i a bewwy ood irl." She softly kissed my cheek.

"Yes you are a very good girl, my little love." I hugged her and walked her over to Tyler, who'd finished loading up all the flowers.

"Don't let her out of your sight will you?" I was nervous but released Lil Bit to his care.

"She's precious Edward. I get that."

That's twice now he's called me by my first name.

Tyler turned back into the room, "Um… Bella… you never did answer my question y'know… about Zafrina?" He smirked at her. "Is she single?"

Bella smiled and him nodded enthusiastically.

"That looks like a yes and I take it that's a good thing Tyler?" I said waggling my eyebrows at him.

Tyler broke out into the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face, "Yes, you could say that was a very good thing."

"Okay Lil Bit, let's go deliver some flowers." He reached down and Lil Bit curled her little hand around two of Tyler's fingers.

She turned and waved to me over her shoulder, "i bee ood, ehwed. wess go iler."

I chuckled watching Tyler going down the aisle of the hospital pushing a large trolley covered in all sorts of flowers, with Lil Bit holding his hand skipping along beside him.

"Okay, Alec what do you need from us?" I moved back and sat back down next to Bella. I raised my arm and she snuggled in with her head on my shoulder. I closed my arm around her and rested my cheek on the top of her head. We were going to have to talk through the attack at least twice today, once with Alec and then again with the Police. I hoped it didn't upset her too much.

We sat with Alec and talked him through everything that had happened the day before including the hospital. He listened and took a few notes.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse came in to change the dressing on Bella's head wound which had been stitched. While the nurse worked the Police arrived and Alec took them outside to wait until the nurse was done.

"Are you okay sweet one? Do you need some pain killers?" She'd been grimacing as the nurse worked but never complained.

"Does your head hurt Mrs Cullen? These sorts of injuries can give you a terrible headache. Dr Cullen left permission for some light painkillers."

"Yes, that would actually be good. It does hurt," she said quietly.

The nurse got her some pain killers and I sat with her gently guiding her head to rest on my shoulder and stroking her hair.

The nurse gave Bella a small cup with two tablets in it and a glass of water. "These may make you a little drowsy so Daddy here will need to look after the little one when you get home, okay. You need to rest."

Bella blushed again but I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face when she said Daddy.

"Your daughter is the cutest thing," she said. "She's handing out flowers all over the wards and telling everyone to "ee appy". She was singing songs with some of the older patients when I walked past before, she's adorable. You must be very good parents to have such a good little girl."

"It's all her momma's doing." I kissed the top of Bella's head softly.

"Well, she's adorable. Okay, now once you've finished with your police interview, you should be right to head home. I'll go check that all the paperwork is ready for you Mr Cullen and I'll bring back your wife's meds."

After the nurse left Bella sat up and looked at me. "Let's get this police interview over with Edward, I want to go home." She looked tired already but I knew we couldn't put this off any longer.

"Okay, love. Let me get them in here." I left her warm embrace and walked over to the door signalling for Alec and the police officers from yesterday to come in.

"Morning gentlemen, Bella's tired and she has a bad headache so if you could keep this as simple and brief as possible I would appreciate it."

"Certainly, Mr Cullen." They walked over to Bella's bedside and I went to follow when Alec pulled me aside.

"I've cleared up the 'wife' mix-up already so don't worry about that. Also the police picked up a couple of dudes in the park late yesterday who had been were acting suspiciously and they may want Bella to see if these are the same men who attacked her. Just wanted to give you the heads up."

When I made my way back to Bella she was talking them through what had happened. I took my place on the bed again, pulling her into my arms gently. She had tears in her eyes as she told them about them grabbing Lil Bit and I remembered as she spoke how Lil Bit was screaming with fear.

"And Mr Cullen can you describe the men?" Officer Riley asked me.

"Sorry, I heard them but I never saw them. When I finally located Bella and Lil Bit, Elizabeth, the men were gone, Bella was unconscious and Lil Bit was screaming."

I could feel my body tense with anger at these men scaring my two beautiful girls but I did my best to relax as Bella was upset and needed my support.

"Mrs Cullen… sorry, I mean Miss Swan … Two men were picked up yesterday in the park. They had threatened a few people who felt sufficiently frightened they called 911. The men were picked up and were brought in for questioning. One of them mentioned something that may have had something to do with the attack on you, so they were held overnight for questioning."

Bella looked concerned and a little pale. She squeezed me ever so slightly so I knew she was frightened.

"We have pictures here of over 10 men and we wondering if you could look at them to see if the two men who attacked you are in any of these photos. Would you be willing to look?" Officer Riley reached back to the other officer who handed him a folder.

"Yes" was all Bella said. Her voice was faint and I knew she just wanted this to be over so we could go home. I hated that this had happened to her. I never wanted her to be hurt again. I wanted to be able to look after her and protect. I loved my sweet one and I was starting to realise how scary that could be.

Riley moved the bedside table and spread the photos out on the table. "Your legal counsel is here and can serve as a witness."

He laid out the 10 photos all of men who looked around the same age and roughness. Bella looked over the photos and gasped. She pointed to two photos "That is them. Definitely."

Officer Riley nodded at Alec who picked up the photos and read out the code number on the back of the photo.

Riley filled in a form and placed the two photos with the form and asked Bella to sign it. Alec read it and nodded to her so she signed it. Alec signed it and the two officers signed it.

"Thank you Miss Swan, Mr Cullen. If we need to talk with you again we'll contact your lawyer, Mr Ringer."

Alec walked the two officers out of the room and spoke with them in the hall for a few moments. When he came back into the room he told us that the men Bella had pointed out had in fact been the men arrested yesterday. Bella's body immediately relaxed into me and I held her just a little tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Well done sweet one, they can't harm you or Lil Bit again."

Just then Alec stood up and gathered his papers together. "I'm off then. I'll stay in touch with the investigation and keep you posted. Remember to direct any enquiries from the police or the press, if there is any, to me. I'll look after it, okay?"

"Thanks Alec." I shook his hand with my free hand and he turned to leave.

"It was lovely to meet you Alec. I hope we can meet again soon in better circumstances." Bella had brightened up a bit but she still looked quite tired.

Alec nodded and then left.

I stood up and starting packing up all the odds and ends that belonged to us and put it into our bags. I was keen to get out of this damn hospital.

Just then Jacob and Sam came into the room laughing and pushing a wheelchair.

"Good morning, Bella. You look better today. We brought your chariot, m'lady." Jacob leaned in and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Morning Edward. From the pictures Rosalie showed us you looked like you were making yourself mighty comfortable with our girls last night." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and was trying to intimidate me with his 'big brother' moves. Jacob chuckled.

Fuckers. I wasn't going to be intimated by their teasing, even if Sam was the size of house.

"The bed was a little small but we managed didn't we sweet one?"

Bella giggled, "No fighting today boys, I have a headache."

"Bella, I'm going to check with the nurse and make sure everything is okay for you to leave. I'd like to know where Tyler and Lil Bit are too."

"Thank you Edward, the sooner we get all the paperwork done the sooner I can go home. Sam and Jacob will keep me company."

I left to go out to the nurses' station.

The nurse behind the counter looked up and smiled at me in a little more than friendly way, "Mr Cullen, is everything okay with your wife? Can I help you with … anything?" She leaned forward giving me goo goo eyes.

Seriously did she not hear herself just ask me about my wife. If she thinks I am married why the hell is she flirting with me. I rolled my eyes and looked around for the nurse who helped us earlier.

Finally I located her as she came back into the nurses' station and when she saw me she walked over to me with a folder in her hands. "I have your wife's discharge papers and medications here Mr Cullen. Would you like to step over her and sign your life away for the account and then we can get you out of here?"

"Thank you." I said to her most sincerely and for more than just her efficiency. I really appreciated her rescue from the Nurse Strumpet.

The hospital had my credit card details so I just signed the account and read through the information about the medication and after-care Bella would need.

"Eh-wed!" I heard Lil Bit call to me. I turned around and there she was running towards me. I squatted down and put my arms out to catch her.

"Hello my little love. I was just coming to find you." I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her nose and then blew a raspberry on her cheek. "I was missing you Lil Bit."

"i issed oo eh-wed" she kissed my cheek and put her hands around my neck.

"She's been such a good girl. We gave away all the flowers didn't we Lil Bit." Tyler was smiling broadly and put his hand on Lil Bit's back.

"ooo, an i sing da spi-da song, dids i, iler"

"Yes honey. You taught everyone the spider song." Tyler laughed.

"My dad says your momma can go home now, Lil Bit. So shall we go then?"

"yay… i wov home. oo come home eh-wed?" she patted my cheek.

"Yes, little love. We'll all go home together. Let's go get your momma."

I carried her back into Bella's room and found Bella sitting on the end of the bed with our bags all packed.

"hi unca ja-coob, hi unca sam. dis ma speshal fwend iler" Clearly Tyler and Lil Bit had bonded.

Tyler moved forward and shook Jacob's and then Sam's hands. "Tyler Crowley. I work for Edward."

"Reverend Jacob Black and this is Sam Uley. We're friends of Bella's. Good to meet you."

I went around the others and offered Bella my hand "C'mon sweet one, all the paperwork is done and I have all the information about aftercare, let's go home."

She took my hand and I helped her to the wheelchair. She sat down and I placed Lil Bit in her lap.

"ee go home, momma." she snuggled into Bella.

"Yes please, let's go."

I looked over to Sam and Jacob, "Can you guys grab the bags please?"

"I'll go bring the car around." Tyler left while Sam and Jacob grabbed the bags.

I wheeled my girls out of the room and we all made our way out of the ward, into the lift and then out the front of the building. Tyler was already there with the door open for us.

Sam and Jacob dropped the bags into the boot, "We'll meet you back at Bella's."

I helped Bella into the car then sat Lil Bit in the middle and did her seat belt for her. I'd have to get a car seat for her, actually I'd have to think about a few changes to my apartment too. Maybe Esme could help.

I asked Tyler to stop by my place on the way to Bella's so I could pick up some clothes.

When we got to my place, I ran in and grabbed clothes for the next few days, my laptop and phone charger. I bolted back out to the car not wanting to keep my girls waiting.

I threw my bag in the trunk and climbed back into the car. "Sorry for the delay sweet one, I just wanted to grab a few things for the next days."

"That's okay Edward. I am only sorry I don't feel up to getting out of the car. I'm very curious about what your place might look like."

"I am just as curious about your place. What's it like to live above a bakery?"

"Well, you're about to find out I suppose." She smiled up at me and winked.

We pulled up outside the bakery and after getting my girls out of the car I asked Tyler to grab the bags while I took Bella and Lil Bit upstairs.

Rosalie burst out of the front of the bakery. "You're here at last. I am so glad you're home." She reached forward and hugged Bella, wrapping her arm around Bella's waist she pulled her inside the bakery. I trailed behind carrying Lil Bit. Now having a free arm I grabbed one of the bags from Tyler as we all made our way through the bakery and the kitchen towards the stairs.

"I'll give you a tour later Edward," Bella turned in Rosalie's arms towards me. "I just want to get upstairs now and rest if that's okay."

"Of course, Bella. Relax, I can look around later." I couldn't help but look around the bakery kitchen, it was so neat and clean. I could smell chocolate and a hint of spice, the smell was incredible, it was like Bella.

We made our way up the first half flight of stairs which turned and we went up the second half flight to arrive at a large entry area. It was all polished wood and smelled of lemon wood polish. There was a beautiful round table in the entryway which was covered in flowers and get well cards. Rosalie had obviously arranged all the cards from the arrangements and it looked really welcoming.

"Thanks Rose. The cards look lovely." Bella obviously noticed it just as I did. She really looked tired.

"C'mon sweet one, let me get you into bed." I chuckled as I realised how it sounded. Bella turned and blushed a beautiful pink.

Rosalie laughed a brilliant carefree laugh, "Slow down Tiger, the girl's been injured y'know."

"Alright, we all know what I meant." I rolled my eyes, embarrassed that I embarrassed Bella.

We walked down a long hallway, the wall covered in framed photos. Some old some new. I stopped occasionally to look at them, there were some of Bella as a little girl and the likeness to Lil Bit was extraordinary. There were pictures of baby Bella with a couple I assumed were her parents. Bella looks very much like her mother. I laughed when I looked at a photo of Bella in the arms of a policeman with a porn moustache. That had to be her Dad, he was looking with adoration at his little girl.

I noticed then that Lil Bit's head was getting heavy on my shoulder and I realised she was dropping off to sleep.

I tapped Bella on the shoulder and when she turned I whispered to her, "Where is Lil Bit's room?"

Bella tilted her head indicating to follow her. She and Rosalie turned down a connecting hallway which opened into a large open casual lounge room with toys and bookshelves everywhere. There were a child's paintings pinned on the wall. There were three rooms which came off this open lounge room and Bella opened the door to one. "This is her room. Mine is that one …." she pointed to the room next to Lil Bit's.

I walked into Lil Bit's room which was painted a light lavender colour. On the largest wall was a magnificent mural. The scene was a beautiful brown haired woman in a greek tunic and sandals holding a bow. She was standing on a rocky hillside and was surrounded by a pack of dogs. She was magnificent. With Lil Bit sleeping on my shoulder i stared at the mural. It looked like Bella dressed like a greek goddess.

"It's Artemis." I turned to find Bella standing beside me looking up at the mural. "In Greek mythology, Artemis was the virgin goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, that is why the painting is at night and she is surrounded by her pack of hunting dogs. She was the daughter of Zeus and Leto. She was the guardian of girl children and protector of the vulnerable. I couldn't think of anyone better to watch over Lil Bit while she sleeps."

I was starting to realise there was something truly remarkable about this woman I'd fallen in love with. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her soft lips.

"In the painting Artemis looks like you, my sweet one."

Bella looked down and then looked at me, "You're the one who is sweet, my Edward. She reached up and touched my cheek lightly."

We looked at each other for several minutes just drinking each other in.

Looking down at Lil Bit asleep on my shoulder I said quietly, "I think I should lie her down and then get you into bed, my love."

Bella turned and walked over to the lovely lavender bed which was framed in a book cases filled with books and photos. She turned down the covers and I lay the little one down. I reached down to undo her shoes and slipped them off her. Then I pulled up her covers and placed a kiss on her forehead.

I turned to Bella who was smiling at me. "You are so natural with her Edward. It's like you've known her all her life."

"I can't explain it," I shrugged. "I just feel connected to her."

I walked over to Bella, put my arm around her waist and led her towards the door. "C'mon my love, you need to rest."

We left the sleeping angel and headed towards Bella's room. Rosalie and the others were nowhere to be seen but my bags were in the centre of the lounge room at the centre of the three bedrooms. I guess no one wanted to presume which room to put them in. I reached down, picked up my bag, threw it over my shoulder and walked towards Bella's door.

Bella smiled up at me, took my hand and led me into her room.

I knew exactly where I was staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well that was nice... our lovebirds are getting so close aren't they. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	18. peanut butter and honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Twilight. I do have a nice beta - thanks to gooseonline.

Chapter 18 peanut butter and honey

After Bella and I went in her room we went straight to the bed, lay down in each other's arms and dropped off to sleep. But I just couldn't stay that way. I lay there for a while just looking at her. Her beautiful hair was still a bit messy from the gash from where those bastards had pushed her against the tree. The bruising on her face made me want to wrap her in cotton wool and never let anyone near her.

This was our first time lying together in her bed and I couldn't help but think about how well our bodies fit together. With my arm around her waist, her back to my front I could imagine sleeping here with her every night. Waking her with kisses down her neck to her shoulder. I'd slip the strap of her little tank top down so I could kiss the bare flesh along her collarbone. Her skin is so beautiful. Her scent is divine and her body is just delicious. I can't wait to taste her and have her writhing as I bring her to the edge. I want to see her cum again. The flush of pink on her cheeks.

I sighed, I had to get up and clear my head before I started something I shouldn't. She needs to rest and recover. She sighed. Damn she looked so tempting.

It was in late in the afternoon and Bella had been asleep for a few hours. I was fucking tired but I just couldn't stay asleep. The name Artemis was nagging at me.

I remember reading about Artemis when I was a kid, although I was more interested in Apollo and Zeus than any of the female gods but I do remember Artemis because she had a pack of dogs and she hunted with her bow and arrow, which of course I thought was pretty cool.

But I'd heard it recently? I just couldn't remember where. Before getting out of the bed I leaned forward and whispered into Bella's ear, "I love you sweet one."

I tried not to disturb her as I grabbed my laptop from my bag and headed out to the lounge area. I hadn't really looked at it before but it was clearly a playroom for Lil Bit. With comfy lounges surrounded by toys neatly but casually sorted around the room. There were books everywhere just like at the bakery. Bella obviously loved to read. Not only were there children's books by the hundred but also dog-eared books she has left absent-mindedly around the room. I smiled imagining Bella forgetting where she left her book and just coming across a different lost book while searching for another.

I sat down on one of the couches and cranked up the laptop. I wanted to check my email and work things that I missed last week while I was throwing my tantrum over seeing Bella with Jacob. I. Am. Such. An. Idiot.

When my laptop came to life I logged into my work email. I authorised some payments for Jess and answered a few queries from various department heads. Then I opened Angela's weekly projects update report reviewing her team's progress with projects we've agreed to pursue investments in and to review the new opportunities section identifying opportunities we might want to pursue for investment. Everything was in order and nothing too exciting. Many new opportunities were small companies which are showing high yield potential for investment or even other investment groups which might be purchase opportunities.

Angela's team watch the markets closely and look for these opportunities, when they see potential they work up information on the company. Pitching these new opportunities to the leadership team was actually one of Angela's strengths I've discovered since she took over from James. She really sold the sizzle.

I looked through the list of opportunities her team have under review and my eyes bugged out of my head when I saw the name Artemis Investments. That's where I'd heard it. This had been the opportunity Angela had tried to talking to me about on Friday morning but I had my head too far up my own arse being angry with Bella to listen to anything. Dammit.

Usually there's a hyperlink in the report to the information the team have put together but this was a new entry so there wasn't anything there yet.

I shot an email off to Angela to ask her to meet with me on Monday to give me any and all information she had on Artemis.

I pulled up some of my best research sites and starting looking into this Artemis myself. I'd reviewed every reference to this Artemis Investments I could find for about an hour and I could seriously understand why Angela thought it was an interesting company. They had their fingers in small businesses all over Seattle. It was a fascinating and eclectic group of investments. Their annual yield showed positive growth with their capital investment returned with higher than market return, since their inception for the past two years.

I received an email from Angela with her research attached in a project development file. I shook my head. Of course, she is working on the weekend; such a go-getter. I really liked this woman. Intelligent, nice sense of humour but not in your face. She was a great choice to replace my idiot cousin.

I sent her back an email:

'Thanks for the file. Fascinating company. Let's still meet on Monday to discuss, I am intrigued. By the way stop working on the weekend. Get out and get a life!'

She replied immediately:

'Happy to meet on Monday boss. It is a fascinating investment opportunity, they're getting a great return on their investments but all their transactions are small by our standards. The largest is $100,000 but most are around $20,000, there's just a lot of them. Oh and I'll stop working weekends when you do - get a life yourself boss.'

I was going to read more when I felt little fingers on my neck. I'd been so engrossed in my email and research I hadn't noticed that Lil Bit had woken up and was sitting next to me. She had reached her hand up and was walking her fingers across the back of my neck.

"Hello little love, did you have a nice nap?"

She yawned and looked at me sleepily "mmmm. hungy now eh-wed."

"Me too, Lil Bit. Why don't I try to get you something to eat but I have to tell you in all honesty, I am a terrible cook."

Lil Bit laughed and her joy was a beautiful sight to see.

"Momma cook some-fing?"

"We need to let your momma sleep. Why don't you show me where the kitchen is and we'll see what I can do for us, okay?"

She hopped down from the couch and held out her hand. I moved the laptop on to the chair, stood up and took the tiny hand offered to me.

"i show oo, eh-wed."

With that Lil Bit started walking me down the long hallway. When we got back to the beautiful entry way she turned a corner taking me down a different hallway. This time we passed a formal lounge room which was huge and littered with gorgeous lounge chairs. The room was beautiful and really inviting. The walls were lined with bookcases filled with books. The walls were in that beautiful wood that I'd noticed yesterday and there were more flowers on the serving table in the middle of the room.

Lil Bit pulled on my arm, "dis way, eh-wed."

Next we passed a massive dining room with a long formal dining table surrounded by beautiful carved wood chairs. There were china cabinets against the walls filled with china and tea settings. The smell of the polished wood was lemony and rich. The table was enormous with seating for 16 people.

Fuck, this place was incredible. How did all this fit on top of Bella's Bakery?

"hungy, eh-wed."

I chuckled as Lil Bit attempted to drag me along to get to the kitchen, "Okay, little love, I'm coming."

The room opened up to the most glorious kitchen I'd even seen. It was large but it was homey too. Not at all like the professional bakery kitchen downstairs. Beautiful mahogany wood, rich marble counter tops. Double ovens, double sink, double fridge, cupboards everywhere and what looked like a wall furnace in the corner with cut logs underneath. There were pots and pans of all shapes and sizes hanging from a frame on the ceiling above a large food prep counter in the middle with stools on one side. Lil Bit went straight to one of the stools which had rungs on the side for her to use to climb up. She climbed up and settled herself giving me a huge grin.

"Wow, this is a beautiful kitchen." I couldn't help but stand amazed looking at this magnificent space which make any cook happy and realising I felt completely out of place in here. I wanted to pull up the stool next to Lil Bit and watch Bella move around this beautiful room.

"dis iz momma's hair-ven." I chuckled as she waved her arms and had such a dramatic look on her face as she obviously mimicked Bella.

"Yes, I am sure it is." I moved over to the cupboards and started opening and shutting them randomly. Not really sure what I was looking for but wanting to find something to feed us both. "Aha! Bread! Well that's a start isn't it little love."

She giggled as I put the loaf of bread on the bench. "Now I need a knife to cut the bread," I mumbled to myself as I opened and shut drawers looking for a bread knife. "Although I suppose I could just rip the bread apart with my bare hands."

Finally, I found the knife and a cutting board and I gave Lil Bit a triumphant look holding up my prizes before placing them on the counter and cutting slices of the delicious smelling bread. She giggled at my antics.

I went back to searching for food to put on the bread. Finally I found a pantry cupboard and I hit pay dirt. Peanut butter and honey, yes! Now if I could just find a banana this would be the perfect snack.

I turned to Lil Bit, "Bananas?" I questioned.

She pointed to a bowl on the other end of the kitchen full of fruit. Ah perfect.

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "I am going to make you my favourite sandwich ever. Peanut butter, honey and banana. Yum."

She clapped her hands with glee. So adorable.

I found us a plate each and then set about making one of the very few things I knew how to cook, well assemble really. I spread the peanut better nice and thick, sliced the banana sharing it between our two sandwiches.

"And now for the piece d'resistence!"

I made a ridiculous show of drizzling the honey over the banana slices. I closed the other slice of bread to complete the sandwich. I cut hers into four pieces and placed it in front of her.

"Do you want a glass of juice? or milk?"

"miwk, pwease."

I found a little mug with Elizabeth written on it in the cupboard and I half filled it with milk. I poured myself a large glass and sat down next to Lil Bit."

"fank oo, eh-wed." Such a good girl.

"My pleasure, Lil Bit. I hope you like it."

She picked up one of the quarters I'd cut for her and she bit into it hungrily. Her eyes lit up as she chewed. "Good isn't it, little one." I bit into my sandwich taking a huge bite.

She swallowed, "mmmm, eh-wed, yummy."

"What is going on in here?"

I turned to see Bella and I nearly choked on my sandwich. She'd changed into a little pair of Daisy Duke shorts and a tank top. My eyes must've been bugging out of my head like a cartoon character as she walked towards us.

"What have you made Edward?"

"dis yummy, momma."

Bella leaned down and reached across me her breasts brushing against my arm as she picked up my sandwich and took a bite. She closed her eyes and moaned.

I gulped. God could she be any more gorgeous. Fuck. I licked my lips watching her mouth as she ate the bite from my sandwich and swallowed. Oh god. She is so sexy. I just wanted to lick along her neck and….

"Are you alright, Edward?"

What? What did she say? I shook my head and grinned at her. "I like your shorts."

She blushed a beautiful pink. "It's what I like to wear around the house. I hope that's okay."

"Oh yeah, sweet one. That's more than okay." I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her neck just under her ear.

She smiled at me and we just looked at each other for a while.

"oo hungy, momma?"

Bella looked me straight in the eye, bit her bottom lip trying to hide her grin, "Yes I am."

I chuckled and stood up. "Well stop eating my sandwich woman and let me make you one of your own."

I put together another sandwich for Bella while she sat next to Lil Bit watching me move around her kitchen.

"This is a beautiful house, Bella. How does it all fit over the Bakery. It didn't look this big."

"Actually the apartment is spread over the bakery and the two other shops."

"Oh, I don't remember noticing the other shops." I said as I passed her the sandwich. "Here you go. A sandwich all your own so you can stop eating mine, okay."

She giggled and picked up the sandwich.

"I bought the building and I opened up the whole of upstairs to build a nice homey space for Lil Bit and I to live in."

"Oh. You own the building?" I was a bit surprised and impressed. "So what else is downstairs?"

"The commercial kitchen and the offices for the catering business." She said this as though I already knew she had a commercial kitchen and a catering business.

"Oh." I was a bit overwhelmed. "I thought the kitchen in the bakery was where you did all your baking?"

"For Bella's Bakery, yes. But I have a larger commercial kitchen and ovens to handle all the restaurant and café orders, as well as the catering jobs we have."

"I used to work out of the bakery kitchen while I built up the customer base but it soon became unworkable so I converted the other two shops in the building into the more commercial operation. I'll take you down later to show you around if you like."

"Yeah. I'd love to see that sweet one." Frankly I was dumbfounded. She'd achieved so much. I was having trouble putting it all together in my head and I wanted to ask her about it but I lost track of all coherent thoughts as she wandered over to the sink to wash the plates and clear up.

I just couldn't stop staring at her arse. It was round and plump and perfect. She bent down to place the rinsed dishes in the dishwasher and I thought I might faint. I quickly looked away. Fuck there was a toddler in the room and I was having lascivious thoughts about her momma. I rubbed my hands over my face and tried to change the direction of my thoughts.

"So where are Rosalie, Sam and Jacob?" I asked.

"I got a text from Rose saying everyone was coming over tomorrow for lunch. It should be fun, I just have to decide what to cook. Maybe you should invite your family over too Edward?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I'd love it. I love entertaining for large groups. I was an only child remember. Well for 16 years I was anyway." She smiled at Elizabeth.

Lil Bit lifted her arms to me asking to be lifted down from her stool. I reached down and cuddled her close before placing her down on the floor, sending her on her way with a kiss to the top of her head.

She trotted down the hallway heading back to her playroom lounge I supposed.

As I watched her until she turned around the corner at the entry way I remembered my Uncle Aro. "Oh, I just remembered I have to meet with my Uncles tomorrow for lunch. Could I maybe invite them too?"

"More the merrier." She went over to a bookcase over by the wall which was obviously filled with cookbooks. She sat at a dining table which was placed near the windows and starting sifting through recipes.

"Okay, I'll just let everyone know. Around midday, love?"

"mmm" she was clearly lost in her world of recipes.

I sent off a group text to invite my parents, Alley and Em to join the lunch party. Then I sent another to Uncle Aro and invited him, Sulpicia and Marcus to join us.

My phone pinged repeatedly with new messages coming in:

'Fuck yeah. sounds great. more time with rosie for me?….Em'

'Does that mean I finally get to meet Miss Elizabeth? We'll be there dumpling….. Mom'

'We'll be there Edward. Thank you. Is that at your Baker's?…. Aro'

'I can't wait…. Alley'

"Everyone said yes, love. Are you sure it won't be too much for you? You are supposed to be resting, y'know." I was a little worried this was going to be too much for her.

She looked at me with a huge grin. "This is my idea of fun, Edward."

"Don't worry. I'll pick something easy. I think Italian if Marcus is going to be here. He loves Italian food." She got up and went over to the pantry cupboard checking ingredients against her recipes.

"Yes. He certainly does."

Wait, what did she say? "Love, what did you say?"

"Marcus," she said absent-mindedly from inside her pantry. "He loves my cooking, but he especially loves it when I cook Italian."

What. The. Fuck. How the hell does she know my Uncle Marcus? My mind went crazy jumping from theory to theory and none of them good. I sat down, leaning my elbow on my knees with my head in my hands. I was tugging on my hair trying not to give way to panic. What was I missing?

Love is patient, love trusts… I repeated this over and over in my head. I just wanted to calm down.

Bella obviously saw my traumatised posture and ran over to me.

"Baby!" She dropped the book on to the table. "What's wrong, Edward? Baby? Talk to me?"

I breathed out desperate to calm my panic. Still with my head in my hands I tilted my head to look at her but my expression must have been desperate because she looked even more panicked looking at me. I looked back down to the floor. What was I missing?

"Edward, baby, what's wrong?" She knelt in front of me and cupped my face in her hands.

I tried to look away from her not wanting to looking into her deep brown eyes. I just couldn't reconcile this. How did she know Marcus?

She held my face and leaned her forehead to my forehead and whispered to me. "Calm down baby. Tell me. What's wrong? Don't run from me again Edward."

I looked straight into her eyes for a long time, using her sweet face to calm me. I wouldn't run. I wouldn't jump to conclusions. She wasn't conspiring against me. She wasn't cheating. She was my sweet one. My Bella. I loved her and love is patient, love is kind, love trusts.

I leaned back and gave her a small smile. She leaned back on her heels and waited for me to speak.

"How do you know my Uncle Marcus, sweet one? Please explain it to me."

She tilted her head and smiled with relief I think.

"That's a bit of a long story, baby. Why don't I make us some coffee and I'll tell you all about it okay."

Just then a crash sound and Lil Bit was crying. We both leapt up and headed down the hall. As we turned the corner Bella called out "Lil Bit are you okay baby girl?"

When we entered the playroom lounge, Lil Bit looked up to Bella with tears in her eyes. There was a sea of colourful building blocks all around her.

"i twy i self" she sobbed.

"Oh, baby girl, don't cry. You are a very good girl to try to put the blocks away all by yourself."

I leaned down and started picking up the blocks. "C'mon Lil Bit we'll do it together, okay." I reached over and placed the block into the box she had at her feet.

"fank oo, eh-wed. i twy i self."

"I know you did Little Love. It's okay."

"o-kay, eh-wed. sowwy momma."

All the blocks were back in their box and the box was safely back on its shelf.

"It's alright baby girl. Let's go to your bathroom and get your bath ready. Then if you're a very good girl we might all watch a movie together, okay."

Bella starting leading Lil Bit to her room but she gave me an apologetic look.

"We will talk Edward…. later, okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well they definitely need to talk....   
> I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts.


	19. cinnamon and simply Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - It is my wedding anniversary today, so i decided to celebrate by sharing a special chapter with my lovely readers. Thank you so much for supporting my story. this is unbeta'd as i am on holidays with hubby for our anniversary and I have one hour of wi-fi available. All standard disclaimers apply. Love you guys.

Chapter 19: cinnamon and simply Bella

 

Bella walked over to me with Lil Bit cuddled close in her arms. "Baby, I don't want you to run from me before I can explain things to you but I know that running helps you to clear your head. Down the hall, the third door on the right is a gym room. Why don't you go work out some of that stress and shower while I get Lil Bit bathed and tucked up into bed? Okay baby?"

 

I smiled and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "I won't run from you ever again, love, but you're right a workout will help clear my head."

 

I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and she smiled her beautiful patient smile at me.

 

"Okay, good deal." I turned towards her room to get my running gear from my bag in her room.

 

I found the gym room which was a sensational set-up. I stretched, plugged in my headphones and set the machine to a tough running session. Bella was right, I needed to clear my head.

 

While I was running I realised that Bella obviously had some serious money and that her knowing Marcus probably had to do with that. After a few miles it occurred to me that maybe Bella might have something to do with this Artemis group given her obsession with the legend and her obvious business acumen. I don't know why it didn't occur to me earlier.

 

Another few miles and I was feeling far more at ease. I loved Bella. I loved Elizabeth. I wanted to be a part of their lives and I wanted them to be a part of mine. There was still so much to know.

 

My running session was winding down. When it stopped, I stretched out my muscles and drank down a full bottle of water I took from the small gym fridge. I walked into the bathroom off from the gym and took a long, long shower.

 

I stood for a while just letting the water pour over me. It occurred to me I'd been here quite a while and that Bella would be waiting to talk to me. I got out and dried myself down. I headed back to her room wrapped in a towel. When I got back to her room I heard the shower going and realised that she must be in there so I quickly got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her.

 

After a short time, the door opened and Bella stepped out wearing a deep blue silk slip. Her hair was loose and wild. Fuck. I stood up and she walked straight into my arms. I wrapped myself around her, leaned down and kissed her.

 

Her hand snaked up around my neck and tugged lightly on my hair as I kissed her.

 

I pulled back and we smiled at each other.

 

"Hmmm… not that I am complaining love but what brought this on?"

 

She tilted her head slightly and looked at me for a few minutes.

 

"You aren't the first man to ask me out, Edward. But you are the first man I said yes to."

 

"That morning you first came into Bella's Bakery I was struck by your beauty." I scoffed at her words.

 

"Handsome I suppose you'd prefer me to say," she chuckled. "But to me there was a fierce-some beauty to your look. You were angry about something… frustrated maybe… I didn't know what made you look that way but when you looked at me with those fierce green eyes you took my breath away.

 

"I was so drawn to you. Like a magnet. I was pulled towards you, I wanted you to stay. I wanted to walk into your arms and for you to hold me, just like you are now. I looked up into your eyes and I thought how much I liked looking up at you, you're so tall and I wondered how your arms would feel wrapped around me. Then Tyler came to take you away and I thought I'd never see you again. But you turned back and I heard my name fall from your lips for the first time. I stood there after you left and didn't move until Rosalie nudged me out of my stupor. I have NEVER had that feeling before."

 

I smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. We kissed for a few minutes before she pulled back and continued with her story.

 

"I thought I'd never see you again but I really wanted to.

 

"When Jessica called to order some catering for an afternoon meeting at Cullen & Masen I realised that Tyler had called you Mr Cullen and I wondered if you were one and the same.

 

"Normally for a business meeting catering job one of the catering team would make the delivery and for a new client we'd send a petit four sampler to the booking contact at the business as a means of a thank you to build good will. When I saw the name on the booking sheet I told the team that I would handle the delivery myself. I packed two sampler packs one for Jessica and I hoped I might be able to use the second one as an excuse to see you again.

 

"When I arrived I dropped off the catering trays and I gave the pack to Jess telling her the other was for you. I told her that I'd like to give it to you personally. She was pretty busy and told me to leave it on her desk, that she'd give it you. But when she turned to take a phone call she was distracted by something so I took the opportunity to slip into your office, hoping you might be there."

 

She blushed as she admitted to this naughty secret. So fucking cute.

 

"Honestly Edward, I don't know what was wrong with me. I would never normally do that kind of thing but I was obsessed. I really wanted to see you again. I went into your office but you weren't at your desk. Disappointed, I picked up a pen from your desk and wrote a note on the back of the card. I just wrote the sort of thing I usually wrote to new clients but I couldn't help putting a little smiley face under my name. Not the sort of thing I usually do but you were making me act like a love-struck teenager… which I guess is actually what I was… am." She chuckled and shook her head.

 

"I was about to put the box on your desk when I heard a sound. I turned to see what it was and saw you asleep on the couch."

 

She stopped talking and just looked up at me. She reached up and stroked her hand through my hair and smiled. I leaned my head into her hand and moaned lightly.

 

"You were beautiful. Your hair was all over the place and I couldn't help it, I walked over to you, leaned down, breathed in your delicious scent. I ran my fingers through your hair and kissed your cheek gently.

 

"I'm not sure but I think I fell in love with you at that moment. Jess was finishing up her phone call and I didn't want to get caught, so I leaned down quickly to whisper in your ear 'Good bye my beautiful Mr Cullen'. I went out to Jess gave her your sampler box and left. She gave me a puzzled look but I just smiled and left."

 

"Then you started coming into the Bakery each day and I hoped you were going to ask me out. I could feel your eyes on me and it was exhilarating. I made sure I was the one to serve you each day and it fast became the highlight of my day. Rose teased me about it every day. She thought I had a crush on you but it was more than a crush Edward. Much more."

 

She stood impossibly closer to me. So petite, so perfect. I looked down to her beautiful face. I love her looking up at me. Our bodies were touching in all the right places. I let my hand slide down her back until it rested in the small of her back. I held her close to me. My other hand lightly traced along her jawline and she moved her face to lean into my touch.

 

"I was thinking about what you told me last night with your previous 'relationships' and I realised something interesting… empowering."

 

Her eyes looked at me softly and she was barely speaking above a whisper. Her gentle fingers were gliding over my cheek. Her honey voice flowing over me, relaxing me, enticing me.

 

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the spot just below her ear. "What did you realise, my sweet one?"

 

"This will be the first time for both of us."

 

I pulled back from her looking at her with a puzzled expression, "I'm no virgin Bella." Wait, did she say this will be… as in she wants to have sex… now?

 

"I know you've had sex before Edward." She brought her fingers down to my shirt and started to undo the buttons on my shirt very slowly. I watched her, wondering what she was trying to tell me.

 

"In fact, you've probably had more sex than I want to think about." I shrugged and gave her a playful, pouty look. I wasn't going to apologise, I wasn't proud of my relationships before but I was a guy, I liked having sex. It's what we do …. when we get the chance.

 

She had the buttons undone on my shirt and it fell open causing Bella to let out a small gasp as she reached in and ran her fingers over my chest. I took a deep breath and licked my lips. I wasn't sure where this was all going but I wasn't going to stop her. Her touch was warm and sensual. I pushed the small of her back just a little tighter to pull her closer to my body. My erection was abundantly evident but she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around to my back and placed a soft kiss on my chest.

 

She turned her face back up to me again and I looked down to her beautiful brown eyes and her luscious lips. I just wanted to kiss the fuck out of her.

 

"This will be the first time for me as you already know but it will be the first time for you too. The first time making love with someone who loves you more than you love them."

 

She reached her hand up to me cup my cheek and drew my face to hers. I couldn't resist any longer, I kissed her with my heart and soul.

 

She was right in a way. Not that she loved me more than I loved her because that was impossible. But she was right that this would be my first time making love with someone who did in fact love me back and my heart almost beat out of my chest at the thought.

 

I reached down to her ear. "I'm going to make you mine tonight, sweet one. But you need to think carefully love because I am a controlling, possessive man Isabella. I want to share a love with you that is all or nothing. I will be your first and I will be your only. So you need to be sure my love. Are you ready to be mine always?"

 

I didn't want to scare her or for this to stop. I wanted her badly, but in truth I am a controlling possessive fucker and she needed to know that is who I am because that wasn't going change.

 

I could feel her melt into my arms, my words obviously pleasing her. She looked up to me, her eyes moist with unshed tears. "I've waited for you Edward. I've been alone for a long time, most of life really. I've been loved by my family but I've waited for so long to share myself with someone who will accept me, love me, take my hand and walk with me."

 

"I want passion in my life Isabella. My mother and father shared this kind of love and we will have it too. Consuming, intoxicating, exhilarating, frustrating, frightening, thrilling … the two of us together, we will have it all."

 

She smiled up to me and I lifted her into my arms. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and walked with her in my arms over to the bed where I lay her down gently.

 

Keeping my eyes locked with hers I stripped down to my boxers and lay down beside her. I kissed her and she reached her hands into my hair.

 

"I can't promise it won't hurt Isabella but I can promise that I will be as gentle as I can manage and that it will never hurt again."

 

I kissed my way down her neck, sliding the straps of her silk slip down her arms so that I could kiss down to her breasts. My other hand moved down her body and gently glided up her thigh; her skin was so soft. My fingers traced gently around her sex. She bucked her hips which made me smile, she was so responsive to my touch. I continued to kiss her left breast, I suckled on her nipple and then blew on it, watching it pebble and harden. Just as she gasped from the sensation I slid a finger inside her. I moaned and so did she. God she was so tight, I was going to have to prepare her well or I would really hurt her when I finally entered her.

 

I moved my finger in and out in a gentle rocking motion, my thumb gently rubbing her clitoris. She was writhing and moaning making my cock grow harder still knowing that she was so close to orgasm.

 

I slid another finger into her and she bucked into my hand. I moved across her body and began to kiss my way down her delicious body. I didn't want to leave off from kissing her luscious breasts but I needed to taste her. I knelt up between her legs and lifted her silk slip. She sat up and let me take it off her completely. I stood up to remove my boxers returning to cradle my body between her legs. I lay her back on the bed and kissed my way down her body. Her scent was amazing, cinnamon and simply Bella.

 

She tried to close her legs but I looked at her and smiled. "No you don't my love, I want to taste you. I have waited long enough. I'll make you feel good, I promise. Just open and relax."

 

I gently pushed her legs apart and lowered my mouth over her sex. I licked her once and she gasped. I smirked knowing that she had no idea how good this was going to be. I fucking loved being her first everything. I don't give a shit if that makes me a Neanderthal or hypocritical but she was mine and I wanted to pleasure her like no one else ever has and never would either. I growled at that thought and the vibration thrilled her. She bucked into my face. I placed my arm across her hips to hold her down and I set about bringing her to orgasm with a passionate fervour.

 

I licked and sucked her as she moaned and writhed. I moved my mouth over her now swollen clit and slid two fingers back inside her. She cried out and I knew she was close.

 

"Let go, sweet one, I'm here… just let go." Her thighs trembled as she squeezed my fingers and she came so beautifully. I dipped my mouth down so I could lap up her juices. She was ready for me.

 

I climbed up her body and kissed her. She moaned and writhed.

 

I hovered above her holding myself above her. I was panting, my body ached for hers, I had to join with her soon or I would combust. But I wanted to make sure this was what she wanted too.

 

"Last chance my love…… remember… all or nothing… I love you. God knows I want you but I won't settle ever again… if I take you now… I want you to be mine…. all mine… just as I will be yours… but you can still choose…. yes?… or… no?"

 

Her eyes looked up to lock with mine as her hand reached down gripped my hard cock bringing my head to her entrance. "Yes, Edward. I am yours and you are mine."

 

"Hold on to me love."

 

As gently as I could manage I pushed myself into her and we both moaned loudly at the sensation. I was part way in when my cock was blocked by the evidence of her virginity. I leaned my forehead down to touch with hers.

 

"I love you my sweet one. I love you, I love you, I love you …" I chanted as I pushed through with one forceful thrust. I held there fully seated inside her. She let out a cry and squeezed my arms. "I'm sorry baby… I love you, I love you." I brushed away the tear that had rolled down her cheek. I panted trying to resist the urge to thrust into her, she was tight. Her tiny body felt so good beneath mine. I kissed down her neck whispering my love over and over to her. She gasped again and gently bucked wanting me to move. I lifted my head and smiled down to her as she smiled up to me. I gently started moving and we found a sensual rhythm together, her had tilted and her back arched and I knew she was ready for me to really love her.

 

I picked up the pace, raising her hips to me by lifting her from underneath. She wrapped her long, toned legs around me while licking her lips. She was close, god I loved this woman. She felt so good. I let go and thrust fiercely into her, I couldn't hold back any longer.

 

"… yes… Edward… yes, baby…. that's so good…." She was panting and calling out to me.

 

I thrust impossibly harder, moving her whole body up the bed I gripped her legs and lifted them over my shoulders so I was even deeper inside her.

 

"Cum for me sweet one…. cum all over me…."

 

"God… Edward… oh, god…. I am cumming… again…. " Her whole body trembled. I dropped her back to the mattress and leaned down enveloping her small frame with my whole body. We were coated in sweat. Her body clamped over my cock coating me in her sweet juices and I thrust once more calling out her name my body shaking with the force of the most powerful orgasm I have ever had.

 

We were both out of breath. I lifted up on to my arms so as not to crush her. I looked down and she was smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She loved me and she was mine. A tear fell from her eyes so leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

 

"My love." Kiss. "My own." Kiss. "My Isabella."

 

I pulled out of her body and lay beside her. I reached down and covered our bodies with the sheet. I pulled her naked sweaty body to mine. We were both still panting. I brushed the hair out of her face.

 

She sighed a deep soothing sigh.

 

We lay silently for a long time and just looked at each other, gently touching each other. Holding hands, touching each other's cheeks and lips. Sweet kisses.

 

"Thank you Edward. That was beautiful… amazing. I had no idea sex would be like that. You said once it was like dancing and you were right. We found our own rhythm together. It was wonderful."

 

"I should be thanking you love. Umm… Bella?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Umm. I owe you an apology love. I should've checked with you about birth control. I'm clean you don't need worry on that score but we had unprotected sex and that was irresponsible. I doubt you are on the pill or anything and I didn't wear a condom."

 

Looking at me with an intense gaze for several minutes she finally broke the silence, "You can trust me Edward. I won't ever betray our love."

 

O-kay, that wasn't the response I was expecting. Where exactly was she going with this?

 

"I don't want to use you like Irina or Tanya. I don't want you for your money Edward. Only a very few people know this but I have a net worth of over thirty-million dollars and that's not counting the trust fund which Marcus helped me set up for Lil Bit."

 

I gasped and pulled back from her a little. What the fuck was she saying? Thirty-million dollars? Was she kidding?

"Don't freak out baby. I want to tell you everything, I've been wanting to tell you everything for a while but every time I plan to tell you, something happens and so now I want you to just listen to me and let me tell you, okay?"

 

I was in shock, so I just nodded slowly.

 

"When my mother found out she was pregnant she wasn't going to tell Phil. They were in love but they weren't married. Mom loved my Dad so much and I think she felt guilty that she was falling for Phil, but she was terrified when she found out she was pregnant. Phil was younger than her and she was afraid she'd lose him.

 

"I begged her to keep the baby but I was afraid she wouldn't listen to me so I did a bad thing - I betrayed her trust. I told Phil that mom was pregnant. I couldn't let her ruin her chance at happiness because I knew if Phil found out she'd aborted his baby he'd never forgive her."

 

I nodded.

 

"I couldn't let her kill my baby sister or brother. She was healthy, Phil had a good job and I was there to help. I would never forgive her or myself if she'd gone through with it when unlike some women she had choices."

 

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and I realised I was crying too thinking of the loss of my own child.

 

"As I suspected he would be, Phil was ecstatic when he learned that he was to be a father. He married my mother two weeks later at the local courthouse, I was their maid of honour. He had practically no family, just a nephew he hadn't seen in years so a couple of his baseball buddies were their witnesses. Almost immediately after they were married Phil changed his will to leave everything to Renee and in the event of her death everything would go to me and whoever else came along. Such a sweet adorable man, he didn't hesitate to look after me and accept me as a daughter. Renee nor I had any idea of his wealth, he never talked about it. Apparently he was from some wealthy southern family - 'old money'. He had no interest in business and so it was all in managed funds and investment portfolios which Volturi Investments, specifically Marcus, looked after.

 

"After the accident Marcus came to see me in the hospital and told me about the money. I didn't believe him. I was so angry, you wouldn't have liked me very much then.

 

"Thanks to the accelerated learning program I never really had any friends as everyone around me was always older than me and I was that 'brainy freak kid'. I had lost my father whom I'd adored and then I'd been dragged all over the countryside with my crazed grieving mother. Sure we had fun but I never stayed anywhere long enough to make any friends or go to school or have a boyfriend. Then I thought at last my life was going to settle here in Seattle with Renee and Phil but they were taken from me too.

 

"I had a little sister who needed me, a body that was broken and here was this man telling me I had all this money. I didn't want it. I didn't want any of it. I just wanted my family back. I wanted their love back.

 

"Everyone was so patient with me. Leah gave me a sister's love, Emily gave me a mother's care, Jacob gave me guidance, Sam gave me strength and Marcus gave me vision. He helped me understand that the money could liberate me and that I could have the life I wanted even if I had to make it by myself.

 

"He and Jacob supported me in my case to become an emancipated adolescent so I could stay out of the foster system. Jacob, Leah, Sam and Emily helped me through the painful rehabilitation. The money and my support system helped me to officially get care of Lil Bit proving I had the means and ability to care for her. I completed my business degree with honours online in just under two years through U-Dub. As soon as I turned eighteen I adopted Elizabeth as my own so we could never be parted again.

 

"All these good people, including your Uncle Marcus, helped me to get my life on track. I owe them a great deal."

 

Wow. This was overwhelming. I didn't know what to say.

 

"After the accident I was bitter and sad but with the loving support of those wonderful people around me and some serious reflection I shifted my focus to how blessed I was to have Elizabeth as well as the means to give her a good life.

 

"I decided that when it came to falling in love, I was never going to give myself to anyone less than someone I could love with my whole heart.

 

"You can trust me baby. I won't betray you like those other women. I love you and I will never hurt you like Kate. If I were to be find out that I was pregnant I would be the happiest woman in the world."

 

Damn. I think I may be the luckiest fucker in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------
> 
> A/N - Happy Anniversary to me! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20 fresh homemade pasta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our love birds are now lovers, let's see what they are up to now shall we. 
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply. Thanks again to Gooseonline for beta goodness.

Chapter 20 - fresh homemade pasta

 

I love the curve of her hip. I couldn't help but just stroke my hand over it again and again. We were facing each other, gloriously naked and loosely covered by a soft cotton sheet. I was leaning up on my elbow and just gently touching her body. She was so small compared to my six foot two inch frame and although she was well toned she wasn't hard or sharp, her curves were soft and feminine. 

 

I wanted to make love to her again but I was sure she would be sore. I had tried to be gentle but I craved the intimacy of joining with her body so much I was probably a little rougher than I should've been. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, such a sensual creature. Sex with Isabella was only going to get more passionate and intense as she gained more confidence and the thought of it had me hard again.

 

"Let's shower sweet one and then get something to eat, I don't know about you but I am starving."

 

I took her hand and we headed to the bathroom. Bella noticed then the blood stains on the sheets, her inner thighs and a little on my cock. She blushed and lowered her head, letting her hair fall over her face to try and hide from me.

 

I reached out and moved the hair clear of her beautiful face. "Don't be embarrassed, love. That blood is just evidence of the gift you've shared with me."

 

I reached down and pulled the sheets from the bed and bundled them up to put in the hamper. I took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. "C'mon, the hot water will make you feel much better."

 

"After our shower, I will get us something to eat and then I want to make some homemade pasta for tomorrow's menu. Which would you prefer meat or mushroom ravioli?"

 

"Definitely mushroom, it's my favourite." 

 

She smiled at that. "It's Lil Bit's favourite too."

 

I turned the shower jets on full setting the temperature steaming hot and let her impressively large double-shower unit fill with steam. I stepped inside pulling her in with me. She let out a squeal when the hot water hit her skin and jumped into my arms. I laughed and squeezed her tight. 

 

"The hot water will relax your muscles, love. Here, let me wash you." She was snuggled close into my body and while still holding her close I reached out to the shelf to grab her shower sponge. I squeezed some of her body wash on the sponge, stepped back a little and began the most delightful task of washing every inch of her voluptuous body.

 

I paid particular attention to breasts and she leaned into my touch. She moaned lightly as my hands glided the sponge over her skin softly.

 

I leaned my face down and whispered into her ear, "Now we can get to know each other’s bodies and how to please each other, love. I told you we were going to be a very sexy pair, you and I." 

 

Standing behind her I reached my hands around her tiny frame to glide over her skin, I moved the sponge down into between her legs and she licked her lips, enjoying my touch. "Reach behind you love and grab hold of my cock." 

 

She obediently reached her hand behind her body, wrapped her hand around my very erect cock and started to move her hand up my length. "Oh… that's right… sweet one... just do what comes naturally. Glide your hand up and down squeezing as you go…. Ahh…. yes love ….that's fucking perfect."

 

Her head was reaching back on my chest as her small but strong hand stroked me. Fucking baker… yes! Her breathing was increasingly laboured as I dropped the sponge and slid my hand down her sex. "Open your legs for me love."

 

I slid two fingers slid into her and began pumping in and out. Her moans grew louder as I placed kisses all down her neck and across her shoulder. As I increased the pace of my fingers pumping into her, she began to lose her rhythm stroking me. I couldn't take it any more. I had to have her, so I pulled my fingers out of her and turned her towards me. I kissed her passionately and she reached up to grab my hair. 

 

"Isabella …. I love you angel …. I have to have you…"

 

"Yes… Edward… I'm yours, baby… please." 

 

I reached my hands down her back grabbing hold of the cheeks of her round, perfect bottom. I lifted her and she immediately wrapped her legs around me. I sucked her nipple into my mouth, greedily licking and suckling on her breast. She let out a guttural moan… sexy as fuck. I moved across to her other breast giving it the same rough treatment from my mouth. I took her nipple in my teeth and bit down gently. She screamed, her legs shaking as her orgasm overtook her. I shifted my weight, slipped my hand down to grab my aching cock, lining up with her entrance I slid deep into her tiny body. Fuck, she was perfect, wrapped around me.

 

She cried out again and I stilled. I knew I shouldn't be so rough with her but I was finding it hard, literally, to hold back. 

 

"More Edward, don't stop baby… it feels so good."

 

That's all I needed. I pumped up into her barely containing my desire to ram her into the wall. 

 

"You.." Thrust "… Are…" Thrust. "Ugh…" Thrust. "… Mine…"

 

Her head was leaning on my shoulder and she was squeezing my arms. "Oh, Edward… I love… ugh…. I love… you, baby."

 

I reached my hand down between our bodies and rubbed her clit. "Cum sweet one… ugh… I want to see you cum… for me again."

 

She screamed again. My girl was loud. As her legs shook her body arched with her orgasm and she clamped down on my cock which was my undoing. 

 

"Isa… bella…" I cried out as I emptied myself into her again. Damn. I was loud too.

 

She was wrapped around me, grabbing me close to her. We were both panting. Finally, she leaned her head back against the wall of her shower, still in my arms, still with her legs wrapped around me. She smiled at me, a satisfied, blissful smile. I chuckled and kissed her on her nose.

 

"Well,” I said as I tried to regain control over my breathing and my heart rate. “ I'd say that we both enjoy shower sex." 

 

She laughed. "Definitely, enjoy shower sex."

 

I lowered her gently so she could stand up. she was a little shaky and gripped my arms to steady herself. She giggled. She was definitely going to be sore tomorrow. I was a bit rough again. Dammit, why couldn't I control myself. 

 

"Sorry, love. That was probably a bit rough for you. I have trouble controlling myself once I am inside you." I kissed her softly on her swollen lips. 

 

"Edward, don't you dare apologise. I loved it." She looked up at me and touched my cheek. "I loved it, a lot."

 

I. Am. The. Luckiest. Fucker. In. The. World.

 

"Okay, let's clean up and go eat!" 

 

We finished up in the shower. We couldn't stop touching each other, making drying and dressing slow but fun. We both dressed in comfortable relaxed sleep pants and t-shirts before heading towards her fabulous kitchen holding hands all the way.

 

"I have some homemade pumpkin soup in the freezer. If you'd like that, I could defrost it and while it is heating up I'll make some garlic bread. Would you like that baby?" 

 

Damn, I love it when she calls me baby and I love to watch her move around the kitchen. She caught me staring at her and a pink blush blossomed on her cheeks. I smirked at her. So gorgeous.

 

"That sounds great, love. Can I help?"

 

She snorted and pointed to the stool at the end of the bench. I guess that's a no. That suited me sitting here I could just enjoy the view.

 

"So… what are you making tomorrow? Not too much I hope, you should be taking it easy?" 

 

She raised her eyebrow at me. 

 

I laughed. "Okay, I know, I've hardly taken it easy with you… but I can't help it… you're so damn sexy." I gave her my best pout.

 

She laughed and walked towards me. "Well, I don't know about that but I certainly feel sexy around you." She leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss.

 

"Mmmm, so sweet." I licked my lips.

 

"Now stop that. I need to feed you… I mean, food…oh, dear." I burst out laughing as she blushed and grew flustered embarrassed by her own innuendo. 

 

She slapped my arm and I grabbed her and pulled her tight against me. "I am hungry, love. For you and for food." I nuzzled her neck and bit down gently. She moaned. So sexy.

 

I turned her and gently pushed her back towards the stove, slapping her round, firm bottom. "Hurry up and feed me woman!" 

 

She giggled and I think she muttered 'neanderthal' but I couldn't be sure. 

 

"Anyway, back to your question about tomorrow, I did think it best to keep it simple tomorrow, so I thought platters of Antepasto to start. Then mushroom ravioli for an entree, Osso Bucco for main and peach zabaglione for dessert. I think everyone should enjoy that."

 

Damn, listening to her talk about food and cooking was a huge turn-on. She's so passionate.

 

Once the soup was heating on the stove and the garlic bread was in the oven filling the kitchen with a sinfully delicious smell, she started getting started going through her recipes for tomorrow and checking on her ingredients. I found myself having incredibly lustful thoughts about her again watching her as she moved around the kitchen getting out bowls and dishing up the soup for us.

 

As I enjoyed my hearty soup, I had a sudden pang of guilt that Lil Bit had basically gone to bed without any dinner.

 

“Lil Bit is sleeping well. Does she always sleep through the night? I feel bad that she didn’t have any real dinner, just that sandwich I made for her.” I was worried that I should’ve given her more to eat.

 

“Don’t worry, Edward. She had plenty to eat today.” Isabella reassured me. “You saw how tired she was before she went to sleep. Her speech was more babyish and she couldn’t even put her blocks away without dropping them and crying. She’s had a stressful couple of days, I think she’s better off asleep.”

 

“She’ll be up very early in the morning she’s used to getting up early with me while I potter about in the kitchen and then supervise the baking team downstairs. You’ll see, she’s bright and bubbly in the morning and she’ll be looking for a big breakfast. We’ll look after her Edward.”

 

I nodded, enjoying listening to her talk about their usual routine. 

 

“Do you mind if I put on some music, Edward? I like to listen to music when I am in the kitchen.”

 

“I know you do. Mmm, babe this soup is great and your bread is so delicious.” 

 

“It’s all in the flour. Good flour and patience.” She was walking over to a dark touch screen on the wall. With a few swipes of her fingers on the wall music sounded from around the room. 

 

“That’s quite a sound system.” I walked over and looked it over, this was high quality stuff but you barely noticed the panel built into the wall and I hadn’t seen speakers anywhere the sound was definitely surrounding us.

 

Bella cleared away our bowls into the dishwasher and went back to checking off the ingredients she’d need for tomorrow’s menu.

 

“Yeah. I spend a lot of time her alone and I like music to keep me company while I read or cook. I don’t really watch television unless it is with Lil Bit.’

 

According to the touch screen we were listening to a pretty diverse playlist rather than just listening to one album. “Eclectic taste in music, Bella. Are you the same with books? I noticed there’s a wide range … um, lying around. And the library shelves in the lounge are impressively stocked. I’d love to spend days in there just reading with you.”

 

She was standing near her kitchen bench cleaning it down in preparation to start cooking. I went over, standing so close behind that her back was against my chest . I circled her waist with my arms, “Shall we hide away my sweet one? Reading, making love, cooking, eating and playing with Lil Bit? Would you like that?”

 

She giggled and tilted her head up to me. Damn, her eyes were like rich chocolate. I am so lost. She leaned up and kissed me. 

 

“Sounds lovely, but we actually have over a dozen people coming for lunch tomorrow, babe. So we might have a problem with your hide-away plan.” She raised her eyebrow to me. 

 

“Okay. Well not tomorrow, but it does sound nice, doesn’t it?”

 

“Oh, yes, It sounds so very nice.” I turned her in my arms and gently ran my fingers along her jaw line. She leaned her face sensually against my fingers. “Baby, let’s go back to bed. You can cook in the morning. I’ll help… I promise.” I gave her my best sexy pouty face and she laughed.

 

“Okay, okay.” She was laughing and shaking her head. She threw her hands up in surrender. “I can’t resist that beautiful face. You can look after Lil Bit while I cook in the morning, okay?”

 

“I’d love to baby.” I gave her a mischievous grin, reached down and grabbed her fireman style, throwing her over my shoulder.

 

She squealed and pummelled my back, “Edward, put me down.”

 

“No, you are mine. I told you that.” I patted her delicious butt. “I’m keeping you, so you’d better behave.”

 

She giggled, “Yes sir…. Mr Bossy.”

 

“You better believe it sweet one.”

 

I walked her over to the sound system and she reached over while still upside down and turned off the music, giggling the whole time. “Good girl. Now you can get the lights as we go.”

 

As we moved through the house making our way back to her bedroom, I stopped at the light switches and she dutifully switched them off. Finally back in her lovely room, I slid her down my body to place her gently on the floor. Her thick mane of hair was all over the place and she had a beaming smile. I leaned down to kiss her sweet lips. It was soft, gentle and chaste. 

 

“I love you little girl. I am completely and totally in love with you. You surprise me at every turn. There is so much more I want to know about you but right now I want to get ready for sleep. I want to wrap you in my arms and hold you all night. Is that alright, my love?”

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you Edward. I am used to being on my own and making my own decisions. Even before my mother died I was looking after things, even Lil Bit. I’m sorry if I keep things to myself, I don’t mean to, I’m just not used to sharing things with anyone. But i want to. I really want to have someone to share my life with, to share decisions with, share good times and bad times. I want that someone to be you baby. You are smart, handsome, sweet, loving and so sexy. I always want to sleep wrapped in your arms.”

 

I was blown away by her declaration. She was right, she was reserved and sort of removed. But I wanted to share it all with her. I didn’t want her to be alone anymore. 

 

“I’m here now love, you don’t have to do everything yourself anymore. We’re together. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” I leaned my face to hers and we kissed softly again.

 

We looked at each other for a few more moments and smiled.

 

“I’ll just make up the bed.” Bella walked over to a cupboard and pulled out fresh sheets for the bed. 

 

“No, I’ll do that.” I reached down and kissed her nose. “You first for the bathroom while I make up the bed.” I patted her butt as she passed me and headed into the bathroom. So fucking sexy.

 

I made up the bed and while Bella was in the bathroom, I went and poked my head into Lil Bit’s bedroom to check up on her. I didn’t want to frighten her by going in and her night light cast enough light into the room that I could see her all snuggled into her blankets. So fucking cute. When I turned Bella was standing behind me. 

 

“I told you. She sleeps so soundly most nights and she was very tired. She’s a magical little creature, everyone loves her. She just has a gift for connecting with people. You’ll see, after a good night’s sleep she’ll be herself again tomorrow.”

 

“Can I give her a goodnight kiss? I didn’t see her before she went to sleep earlier. Would that be okay?”

 

“Of course, Edward. She’s yours now too, isn’t she?”

 

I smiled at Bella and nodded. I walked quietly over to the sleeping angel in her warm bed clothes. I tucked her up, leaned down and whispered into her ear, “I love you Elizabeth.” I kissed her forehead.

 

I turned and walked quietly out of her room and into Bella’s open arms. “I am the luckiest fucker in the world, Bella.” 

 

She slapped my arm “Edward… language.”

 

I laughed and guided her back to her room. “C’mon sweet one, bed time for you. I’ll just be in the bathroom real quick and then we both need to get some sleep.” 

 

I tucked her into bed, kissed her forehead, grabbed my toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom. I finished up as quickly as I could, keen to get back to my sweet one. When I came back into the room I was greeted with the most beautiful sight. Lil Bit had crawled into the bed and was curled up into Bella’s arms. 

 

I leaned against the door frame and just watched them sleeping. How the fuck did this happen. I have a family. My sweet Bella is so beautiful, so sexy and successful… damn, I really want to know more about her businesses. And Lil Bit is just like a mini Bella. they look so alike except for the eyes. Lil Bit’s startling blue eyes sparkle when she talks. She is adorable. 

 

I couldn’t stay away any longer. I pushed away from the door frame, flicked off the bathroom light and made my way over to the bed. I slid in behind my girls and pulled them close into me. Lil Bit in Bella’s arms and both of them in my arms. I breathed them in and drifted off for the best night’s sleep of my life.

 

“Eh-wed, wake up time.” 

 

Tiny fingers were patting my cheek gently. I opened my eyes and sitting on my chest was the most adorable little girl with a huge grin on her face. 

 

“Morning, little love. You’re very cheery this morning.” I reached around her and tickled her.

 

She burst into loud giggles and wriggled all over me. “Morning, Eh-wed. I feel wery gheery. Is wake up time!”

 

“Yes, little love. It is wake up time.” I remembered that she had not eaten dinner last night. “You must be hungry. Shall we get you something to eat?” I looked over and realised Bella was not in the bed.

 

“Where’s your momma Lil Bit?”

 

“Momma’s cooking silly. Momma say bwekfest is weady so it wake up time.” 

 

“Okay, let’s go. I am starving and I want a kiss from you and from your momma to start my day.” I hopped out of bed, turned and reached out for Lil Bit.

 

She leapt into my arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “Love oo Eh-wed.” 

 

I tapped her nose. “I love you too little love. Now let’s go to the kitchen and find my sweet one.” 

 

When Lil Bit and I walked into the kitchen, Bella had the music going and she was dancing around the kitchen. Her hair was tossed on her head with what looked like chopsticks sticking in the bun holding her hair up. Huh! how does that work?

 

She had a long apron on and flour on her cheek. I love this woman but I especially love her when she’s cooking. So fucking sexy. She turned around to put something in the oven. Oh, mother of god, she had those Daisy Duke shorts on again. Fuck. I must’ve groaned louder than I meant to as Bella turned towards me.

 

“Edward!” She ran over and wrapped her arms around me. “Morning baby. Did you sleep well?” Damn, I love it when she calls me baby. 

 

“Yes, love, best night’s sleep I’ve had in a long while. How are you feeling?” I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. The bruising on her cheek was less angry but still dark enough to make me want to find those bastards who did this to her and give them a taste of their own medicine.

 

She held my hand as I stroked her cheek. “I’m fine Edward.” She turned her face into my hand and kissed it. 

 

“Eh-wed wants kisses momma!” 

 

I laughed. “Yes I do Lil Bit. My girl wasn’t in the bed with me when I woke up this morning so she owes me a good morning kiss.”

 

Bella looked up at me shyly. “Sorry baby, but I’m used to waking up early.” 

 

I pulled her closer to us and I leaned down and kissed her soft sweet lips in a slow, gentle but very PG kiss.

 

“Mee too, momma!” Lil Bit reached over for a kiss from Bella. 

 

“Okay, I am starving. Lil Bit said there was breakfast, so lead me to the food!”

 

“Yes, it’s all ready. Why don’t you get Lil Bit settled in her chair and lay the table while I get the food?”

 

“Okay, love.” I walked over to the table and sat Lil Bit on her booster seat and strapped her in. I went over to the cupboards I’d looked into yesterday and grabbed placemats, plates, glasses and cutlery. 

 

“This room smells amazing, love what all have you made here?” The room was filled with those Bella scents - cinnamon and something else… I don’t know what the hell that smell is but it’s making my mouth water.

 

I have the Osso Bucco already in the oven. So it can slow cook for hours, which is best. So by the time we sit down for lunch it will be perfect. The mushroom mix is all ready so we can assemble the ravioli after breakfast. I made the pasta sheets so we are all ready.” She pointed to the bench in the corner which had long sheets of freshly made pasta laid out.

 

“Yay… I help make wavy-oli momma?”

 

“Yes. Lil Bit you can help but first you need to eat up all your breakfast, okay?”

 

“Yes, momma. I be a good girl.”

 

Wow. Bella has done so much already today, she must’ve woken up so early. “You’ve been busy. I’m surprised you had this much energy this morning after all…. the.. uh, activity yesterday.” 

 

She blushed and I smirked at her. I turned back to the table and was surprised to find Lil Bit was sitting quietly with her head cocked to one side, just watching Bella and I with curious and observant eyes. What’s going on in her head I wonder?

 

“Ready for some yummy breakfast, Lil Bit? What would you like to drink? Milk? Juice?”

 

“Joose pwease.” 

 

I filled all our glasses with fresh orange juice and then remembered to take a sip from Lil Bit’s glass so she didn’t spill it. 

 

“Fank oo, Eh-wed.”

 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

 

Bella brought over bowls with muesli and yogurt drizzled with honey. I was surprised to see Lil Bit grab her spoon and eat enthusiastically.

 

“Yummy in my tummy, momma.” She beamed a happy smile at Bella. 

 

“Good girl.” Bella brought over a cup of coffee for me and tea for herself.

 

“Thanks, love. When will everyone be getting here this today?” 

“Well Rose will be here soon, she wanted to help me. But Leah, Sam, Seth, Emily and Jacob have church this morning of course so they’ll be won’t be here until lunchtime. What time did you tell your family?”

 

“Midday. I know you know my Uncle Marcus, although I really want to hear that story, but have you met my Uncle Aro and his wife Sulpicia?”

 

She shakes her head no as she sips her cup of tea.

 

“Okay, well they should all arrive together around midday as well and I’ll introduce you then.” 

 

“If they’re anything like Marcus we’ll get on fine. Okay, are you ready for your eggs now Lil Bit?”

 

“Yummy, yes pwease momma.” Lil Bit was clapping her hands. I took the bowls and loaded them into the dishwasher and took our plates over to Bella who was at the stove preparing the eggs.

 

“Smells yummy, love. What have you made here?”

 

“Eggs with ham, cheddar and chives. It’s simple but tasty and full of protein for Lil Bit.” She placed some sliced tomato on each plate and sprinkled them with some chopped chives. then she served the eggs shared for the three of our plates. I took them over to the table to find Lil Bit holding her fork ready to eat. She was definitely hungry after missing dinner last night. 

 

I waited until Bella sat down again and then we all tucked into the delicious eggs. God this woman could cook. 

 

“Sweet one, this is delicious.” She beamed at me. 

 

“Thank you Edward. I love to cook and try to make sure that Lil Bit has a healthy diet.” She leaned over to me and whispered, “But I did make a small batch of chocolate croissants for you since they’re your favourite.”

 

Luckiest. Fucker. In. The. World. “You are teasing me with your sweet temptations, love.”

 

“Oooh, that’s a good name for my boxed sweets idea. I’ll be back in a minute, I don’t want to forget that one.”

 

She disappeared for a few minutes and came back with her laptop, which she closed and put on the end of the table. 

 

“What are you talking about love?”

 

“I had an idea to market boxed pastries, like my pastry sampler I gave you and Jess when you ordered our catering. I think there’d be a nice market for them in the delis and more high-end grocery stores. And Sweet Temptations would be a great name. You’re a genius, baby. We make a good team don’t we?” She reached over and gave me a kiss.

 

She’s right that would be a good idea and it would be a great name too. “That’s a great idea Bella, when were you thinking of doing this?” 

 

“Oh, I am already working on it. I think with the right partnership and the right marketing we could take it nationally. I’ve been trying to think of the best name for a while and I have a few ideas but I like yours the best so far.”

 

“Have you already approached any distributor partners?” I was impressed she’d gone this far and it was great to get an insight into how her business mind worked. 

 

“I’ve been talking with a few different groups. AFD is the largest of course but I’m not sure if they’re the right fit for my product. Anyway, time is getting on and we still have lots to do before we’re ready. Are you done Lil Bit?”

 

“Fank oo, momma. Wavy-ioli now?”

 

“Yes love, time to make Ravioli.”

 

\------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay folks, I hope you liked it. I’ve already started on the next chapter so hope to have it done in the next few days. it’s going to be a lot of fun with all those friends and family coming to lunch. What will they think of our two lovers? 
> 
> Please drop me a note to let me know what you thought. See you soon, lovelies. *mwah*


	21. a baker's dozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own Twilight. I do love these characters though. Huge shout out to my Beta Gooseonline… mistakes are mine.
> 
> Well everyone is over for lunch. It's loud and chaotic how will everyone get along? Let's see shall we…. see you on the other side.

chapter 21 ~ a baker's dozen

Bella and I took turns getting dressed. We tried to dress at the same time but we just couldn't stop touching each other which was fun but we were running out of time. So finally we just decided to take turns.

I dressed while Bella gave Lil Bit a bath and then I took over dressing the little one while Bella showered and dressed.

Lil Bit was so excited to have everyone over for lunch that she couldn't stop bouncing which made it very hard to dress her. It was like trying to dress a bouncing ball. Not to mention that the dress Bella had put out for her was a gorgeous pink party dress or 'pwincess dwess' as Lil Bit insisted. The damn thing had layers and frills. I lost the little girl inside it completely once I got it over her head. She was bouncing and giggling and I was feeling like an idiot. Once I had her arms through the correct holes, her head finally appeared out through the neck. Her little face grinning up at me, apparently completely unaware that I had no idea what I was doing.

It was actually all pretty funny until we couldn't find her 'woses' shoes. Apparently Rosalie had given her some shoes that had roses all over them and she just had to have them.

I searched everywhere for them but was coming up empty. I offered her plenty of others which were also pink to match her dress. I thought I could convince her to try a different pair but then her little bottom lip came and tears started well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry little love, I can't seem to find your Roses shoes. Won't you wear one of the other pairs?" I must have had 10 pairs of pink shoes but none of them would do. Her beautiful blue eyes were so sad. I was about to panic when Bella came in and put her hands on the missing shoes within a few seconds looking in Lil Bit's walk-in closet. Damn woman, how did she do that!

"Where were they? I looked everywhere."

She just laughed at me.

"Don't you look beautiful Lil Bit. Edward dressed you so well in your pretty pink dress. The shoes must have been hiding from him, but we've found them now."

"Fank oo, momma." Lil Bit beamed her beautiful smile at Bella and at me. Thank fuck, I don't think I could stand to see her cry. Ever since I comforted her after the attack in the park the thought of her crying just broke my heart. Especially not over something as stupid as shoes.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now let's get these pretty shoes on and then we'll be ready for our guests. There's so many lovely people coming to see us today." Bella slipped the shoes on Elizabeth's feet and did up the buckles. She reached forward and kissed the tip of Lil Bit's nose. Damn I am completely lost to these two.

"Well, look at my two pretty girls!" I reached down, picked up Lil Bit and pulled Bella into my arms. I planted a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Oo pwetty, too Eh-wed."

"Yes, Edward, you are very pretty too." Bella smirked.

I was about to tickle her mercilessly for calling me pretty but just then the doorbell rang.

Showtime!

The next hour was complete madness. Everyone seemed to arrive at the same time. Rosalie arrived with Emmett, hand in hand I noted. Alley arrived with my parents. Sam, Emily, Jacob, Leah and Seth arrived in a group.

Bella had some lovely classical music playing over the sound system but nothing was going to calm this crew. We were all congregated in the lounge room with Bella introducing everyone to everyone else. For some reason Sam and Jacob were giving me the evil eye, no idea what the fuck that was about. I just ignored them as I was busy getting everyone beverages.

Esme and Carlisle were besotted with Lil Bit. When they arrived Lil Bit was a little shy but then Esme told her to call them Nonna and Poppa. Lil Bit beamed at them and Bella silently wiped away a tear which I am pretty sure I was the only one to see. Esme clinched the deal with Lil Bit when she handed her a pink gift bag covered in a butterfly print. The bag was overflowing with ribbons and fluffy paper. Girls!

"Fank oo, Nonna. Fank oo, Poppa." Lil Bit was so excited she burst into giggles, plonked herself on the floor next to Seth and pulled everything out of the bag.

From the bag she pulled out a princess crown which she put straight on her head, several boxes of colours, a Disney princess colouring-in book as well as a Knights and Castles colouring-in book, which she immediately handed to Seth.

"He-ah Sef. A colour book for oo, too." Seth smiled at her in this adoring way, took the book and some colours and set to work quietly colouring-in. It occurred to me that I didn't think I'd heard Seth talk. Odd.

Lil Bit ran back into Esme's arms, smothered her face in kisses and giving her a tight hug around the neck before running back to Seth. They sat there colouring in their own little friendship bubble with Esme keeping a constant maternal eye on them.

Alley and Bella were talking excitedly about the fashion show coming up this week. Ugh. I hated those things but at least this time I would be going with my Bella.

Rosalie, Emily and Leah were talking babies. Emily was obviously enjoying her pregnancy as she was lovingly rubbing her little baby bump almost continuously. As I watched her I imagined Bella swollen with my child and I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across my face.

"What's got you smirking, baby?" Bella and I were never too far apart as we moved around the guests so she'd obviously seen me grinning. I reached my arms around her and placed my hands on her stomach and rocked her gently from side to side.

"I was just imagining you pregnant with my baby."

She let out a gentle sigh, smiled and leaned her head back against my chest, "Imagining me pregnant and yet you're not running away."

"I told you, love, I am never running away from you again. You are stuck with me. I am going to be right here next to you until you send me away."

"Never."

"Well then I am here to stay."

She rolled her head on my chest to turn her face towards me and I leaned down to give her a soft peck on the lips. I could feel the eyes of most of our guests upon us with most of them smiling warmly at us.

Just then I noticed that Jacob and Sam were staring at us with anger on their faces. What the fuck was their problem. They must have realised I had seen them glaring at me and were just about to walk over to me when the doorbell rang again.

"I'll go." Bella left my arms but I grabbed her hand so we could go together to greet the last of our guests.

"Marcus!" Bella jumped into my Uncle's arms. She looked like a child embraced by Uncle Marcus' 6 foot 6 inch frame.

"Isabella, il mio angelo prezioso, how are you feeling?" He reached down and gently ran the back of his hand over her bruised cheek. "Carlisle tells me the police have arrested those animals who attacked you."

Aro had a look of surprise on his face by the emotional welcome between Bella and his normally quite reserved brother. Frankly so was I.

"It is so good to see you Marcus. Yes, I am fine. Edward's been taking very good care of me. Don't worry." She was still enveloped in my Uncle's arms as she looked over to me.

I took the opportunity to step forward and remove my girl from Marcus' hold. I whispered to her, "Come to me, my love."

I shook Marcus' hand holding Bella close to me with the other arm. "Hello Uncle. I am glad to see you."

Marcus smiled. "So it is true. Aro told me you were in love with my precious angel. My apologies Isabella. I am being rude, please let me introduce my brother and business partner Aro and his gorgeous wife Sulpicia."

Marcus stood behind Bella slightly as he gestured to Aro and his wife. "Aro, Sulpicia, this is my precious angel Isabella Swan."

"Actually Uncle," I teased as I moved Bella to my other side away from Marcus and pulled her close to me "Isabella is my precious angel… she is my sweet one."

Marcus laughed, "Yes, my dear nephew she certainly is your sweet one. Edward, I was surprised but delighted to hear that you and Bella have found each other. She is a truly wonderful young woman."

I then stepped forward to Aro. "Hello Uncle" I shook his hand. "Aunt Sulpicia, lovely to see you." I reached forward and kissed her cheek.

Aro took Bella's hand and kissed it. "Edward my boy, so this is your lovely baker. Lovely to meet you Isabella, my dear, Edward has spoken very warmly about you. Isn't she a beauty, Sulpicia?"

"Dear nephew, Aro told me how in love you were but I could hardly believe it. But here now I see it for my very own eyes. Aro they remind me of us when we first met." Sulpicia reached forward to hug and kiss Bella's cheek. "It is lovely to meet you my dear. I am so glad that Edward has finally found his beloved."

"Thank you for coming today, it is lovely to meet you too. Please come into the lounge room and meet everyone please." Bella took my arm and we led the way into the lounge room.

Of course Esme and Carlisle went over to greet Marcus, Aro and Sulpicia. Esme then took responsibility for introducing them to everyone there. Bella excused herself to go and check on things in the kitchen. She brought out platters of little pastry treats circulating the room with them but just as quickly as they'd disappear she'd go and collect more. The woman just seemed to produce food like magic.

I looked around for Lil Bit only to find Alley sitting on the floor with her and with Seth. Alice was helping with colouring in Seth's castle book. He wasn't talking but you could see that he was comfortable with her. Lil Bit was humming a song of some kind while Seth and Alice were quiet but happy.

I went around offering drinks to everyone and once done I was going to check on Bella. But Sam and Jacob cornered me near the bar and asked to speak with me privately. Well it looked like I was finally going to find out what was with their attitude.

"Let's go in Bella's study." Jacob led the way. I resented the fact that he acted like he owned the place and was just going to use Bella's study without so much as a by your leave. I looked around but I couldn't see Bella anywhere.

"I'll just be a moment guys, I just want to check on Bella." I started towards the kitchen. Sam grabbed my arm, "No need, the girls will tell her where we are."

I looked at his hand on my upper arm and raised my eyebrow at him, silently waiting for him to remove it. He took the hint and removed it quickly. Good. Fucker. Who does he think he is?

Just then Bella walked back in the room, took one look at the three of us staring each other down and came over quickly. "What's going on here? Is everything alright? Edward are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweet one. Jacob and Sam wanted to chat with me about something. Do you mind if we use your study, love?" There Jacob, see, I asked to use her space.

"Of course you can use the study, Edward. Let me just tell Rosalie what's happening and I'll join you in a minute, okay?" Bella was clearly concerned that Jacob and Sam seemed so hostile.

I nodded and the three of us headed to the study. The room was another fascinating glimpse into Bella. This was obviously a room which Lil Bit did not come into as it was all Bella. It was filled with her scent - cinnamon and something else. The walls were lined with filing cabinets and bookshelves. There were business books, management, marketing, finance and economics. Her desk was organised chaos with a large iMac computer on the desk. There was a whiteboard on the facing wall with ideas and thought maps drawn all over it. I loved it. I felt very at home in here. Boardroom Bella was something i definitely wanted to see.

But it was time to get this meeting underway so I could get back out to my sexy girl. I sat in the chair behind Bella's desk clearly stamping my claim on the space. "So gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Sam and Jacob looked at little confused by my bossy attitude but they didn't know me so they'll just have to get used to it. Finally they both took a seat in front of me. I had definitely taken the upper hand and they weren't expecting that. Whatever.

"Well, Edward. You have to understand that we are all the family Bella has and we're always going to look out for her. Sam and I have some concerns about your relationship with Isabella and we wanted to talk to you about them."

Okay, well that's fair enough. I know they care about Bella and Lil Bit a great deal and they really don't me at all. On one hand they know that I took care of Bella and Lil Bit after the attack and they know that Bella likes me. On the other hand Jacob knows that I am a distrustful dick who made Bella sad for a whole week just because I saw them talking together. I am a dick. Sam knows me even less.

I leaned forward crossing my arms over each other leaning on the desk. "Jacob and Sam, I want you to know that I am glad that you both care so much for my girls. Tell me what concerns you and maybe we can clear this up quickly and get back to the others."

Sam looked to Jacob who gave him the nod to go ahead. "Edward, what exactly is going on here. You are what 26… 27? Bella is only 19. Don't you think you're a little old for her?"

The age difference… so we're starting simple, okay. "Isabella is young but I think we all know she is mature well beyond her years and honestly she has no problem with the age gap which isn't that large really. Not to be rude, but if she and I don't have a problem with it, I really don't see what business it is of anyone else's. "

I gave them both a look as if to say 'is that all you got?'

Jacob tagged in at that point, "Edward. Bella is an innocent girl, she doesn't have the, uh, …. romantic experience that most other young women have at her age. I am concerned that your expectations for a more … physical… relationship will pressure her to act, well, inappropriately."

At this I held my hands up in surrender. "Whoa, I'm sorry gentlemen but I am not going to sit her and talk about our sex life… that definitely would be inappropriate."

"Sex life?" Jacob stood. "You mean you've already had sex with Isabella? You barely know each other. How could you take advantage of her this way?"

I was prepared to take some heat from these guys because they obviously love and care for my sweet girls but no fucking way he was going to accuse me of taking advantage of her. What the fuck!

I stood up and was about to tell Jacob off when Bella came into the room. She paused for a moment taking in the sight of Jacob and I staring each other down and then calmly closed the door behind her. She walked over towards me and placed one arm around my waist and laid the hand other gently on my chest. I leaned my face down to hers and we kissed each other softly.

"So what are you boys talking about?" She gave us all a no-nonsense look and I smiled as I was reminded that Bella was one hell of a woman. I gestured to her chair behind the desk but she motioned for me to sit down. So I did and she surprised the hell out of me by sitting in my lap resting her head on my shoulder. She was staking her claim. She was telling these two guardians, her protectors, that she was with me. Damn. With no words at all she told them that she and I were bonded. I was so proud of her. I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Bella, Sam and I are concerned that this relationship with Edward is moving too fast. You really don't know him well enough… to be… well to be…"

Bella cocked her head smiling sweetly challenging Jacob to finish that sentence.

She sat up held her hand up to stop Jacob's ramblings.

"Sam, Jacob, you know that I love you. I will never in my whole life be able to really thank you enough for everything you've done for Elizabeth and me. You will always be like the big brothers I never had."

She smiled warmly at them and then took my hand in hers and held it to her cheek. She turned back to them again.

"But I'm not that broken sixteen year old girl anymore. I am almost twenty. I have a daughter who is loved and cared for. I am a successful businesswoman. I contribute to my community and I have proven myself over and over again to be a responsible, rational adult. I am also a woman who is in love for the first and the l…" she looked over to me and I nodded knowing what she wanted to say next. "I am a woman in love for the first and last time."

Both the men looked at us in shock at this declaration. I just pulled her tighter to me amazed at just how wonderful she was, she was all class.

"Bella, I didn't want to say this in front of you. But we have reason to be concerned and since you are here maybe you should hear this too."

"Okay Sam, go ahead." She leaned back into my arms as we waiting for Sam's accusation.

"Have you told Isabella about Tanya, Edward? Does she know that you had a relationship with this model until only a few weeks ago? Hmmm?" Though still sitting while he was speaking Sam was leaning forward and pointing his finger at me.

"Actually, yes. I have told Isabella all about Tanya. I've told her everything about my previous relationships and she knows about them in intimate detail."

Sam sat back in his chair. "Oh…. well, I am glad you've been open with each other. I'm sorry Edward, please don't take offence but Lil Bit was mine for six months when we cared for her while Bella recovered after the accident. I am very particular about who is in her life. Isabella is right, she is a grown woman now. But Lil Bit is not. I just want to know that we can trust you in their lives."

"I can't fault you for caring Sam, Jacob. As I said earlier, I am grateful that my sweet girls have had such wonderful, loving people around them supporting them."

At this point I pulled Bella closer to me, "But believe me gentlemen, I love Isabella with my whole heart and soul. I know it is quick and I know it is intense but it is real. They are both now the most important people in the world to me. I would suffer harm myself before letting harm come to either of them. I will protect them, always.

"Well, Edward. I hope you do. No hard feelings?" Jacob stood and reached out his hand to me. I took it and shook it. I extended my hand to Sam and he shook it smiling. "Welcome to the pack!"

I gave him a quizzical look. "Pack?"

"Old Quileute legend, we're all descended from wolves."

"So that's what you've been trying to do here is it? Compete for Alpha position?" We laughed as we moved towards the door to leave but all I could think of was, game over boys, I am the Alpha in this pack!

I took Bella's hand and pulled her back into the room after Sam and Jacob left to find their wives.

"You are the sexiest, smartest and scariest woman. I love you …. and I hope I never get on the wrong side of Boardroom Bella."

"Well, you'll have to be a good boy for me then won't you."

"Yes, Ma'am."

My lips kissed hers hungrily, she moaned and I wondered how long before we could be alone again. We slowed our kiss. "C'mon, sweet one, let's go feed our guests. Lil Bit must be hungry for her lunch."

We moved into the lounge room and found the group were all chatting noisily together. Even Sam and Jacob seemed more relaxed.

"My dear friends," Bella spoke clearly to attract everyone's attention. "I think it's time to move the party into the dining room and get comfortable ready to enjoy our lunch."

"Hey Bella, I hope you've got plenty of food… I am a growing boy, y'know." Emmett, of course.

"Brother if you keep growing you'll bust out of your clothes!"

"Hey, you're going to have to go the gym twice a day if you keep eating Bella's cooking. "

I was about to kick his arse when Bella joined in the teasing, "Don't worry Emmett, he's getting plenty of exercise!" She patted my butt as she walked past me.

She shot me a wink as she looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Behave, sweet one." I mockingly warned her.

Esme was standing in the doorway with Lil Bit in her arms and smiling at us. Lil Bit reached to me, "Oo sit wif me, Eh-wed?"

"Yes, Little Love, I'll sit with you. Let's go wash your hands and then we'll go to the table for lunch."

Esme handed Lil Bit over giving her a kiss on her cheek before turning to Carlisle "I'm going to help Bella."

"Okay angel. I'll go sit with the Volturi crew, I'm dying to know how Bella knows Marcus."

I shrugged, 'cos I wanted to hear that story too but first things first.

I stood Lil Bit down on the floor, taking her hand and reaching the other out to Seth. "C'mon Seth. Let's wash up for lunch, little man."

He looked over to his mother seeking permission. She gave him a smile and a nod, giving him the okay to go with me. I smiled my thanks to Leah for her trust. She smiled back and pretended to slap Jacob upside of the head, letting me know that she didn't share his concerns. I laughed and took the little ones to the bathroom.

"Liz-a-beth, you wash your hands first. Then I'll wash mine."

What the hell. I realised this was the first time I'd heard Seth speak and he spoke beautifully with a warm, calm voice.

"Seth, that's the first time I've heard you speak."

He looked at me with a small smile. I think he's decided I'm okay.

"Sef is my speshal fwend, Eh-wed." She leaned over and gave Seth a kiss on the cheek. Seth smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He then moved a little booster step over to the sink and held Lil Bit's hand as she stepped up before turning to wash her hands. I handed her the hand-towel to dry her hands. She turned and Seth held her hand again while she stepped down.

"Fank oo, Sef."

"C'mon, Seth, your turn." Once he'd finished he moved the booster step back to where it was when we came in and I realised that they'd obviously done this many times before.

He reached his hand out for hers silently and they headed back to the join the others, hand in hand. It was cute as hell, watching him look after her and watching her so sweet with him.

When we returned to the dining room I watched as the kids went to find their seats. Seth went to his dad who greeted him with open arms. Jacob lifted him over to a seat with a booster seat so that Seth was between himself and Sam. Lil Bit walked around the table and found a seat with a booster on it which was between Carlisle and Alice. Huh! Alice greeted Lil Bit as though she was her dearest friend, hugging her as she lifted her to her seat. They were chirping and chatting away to each other and Carlisle unconsciously moved his arm around the back of Lil Bit's chair protectively while he continued to chat with Marcus and Aro.

Sam and Emmett were deep in conversation about the Seattle Seahawks. I was about to go find Bella when Leah stopped me.

"I'm sorry about Jacob. He's having a hard time realising that Bella doesn't need us anymore."

"She needs you. She'll always need her friends around her." I wanted to reassure her that I supported their friendship. She nodded.

"Leah, how old is Seth?"

She chuckled, "I take it he spoke to you? That's a good sign, he only talks to people when he likes them. "

"Yeah I kind of thought that was the case. He speaks amazingly well but he can't be much older than Lil Bit, can he?"

"Actually he is five." She sounded a little sad. Wow, five - he is small for his age.

"He was a premmie." She said this like I had a fucking clue of what she meant but when she looked at my face I think she realised I had no idea.

"Premature, he was born premature. Full term babies are born at around 40 weeks but Seth was born at 32 weeks. We spent a lot of time in hospital in his first year but apart from being a little small for his age he's all good now. We weren't sure he'd survive but he's got an ancient soul."

Wow, eight weeks early. That's scary. "Why was he born so early?"

"I had pre-eclampsia, which is basically dangerously high blood pressure. It was pretty scary for poor Jacob. If they didn't deliver the baby I could have died. If they did, Seth could've died. Sam was with Jacob all the way but it was hard decision, wife or child. But here we both are to tell the tale."

"Jacob doesn't want to try and have any more children. He doesn't want to risk my life again and he never wants to have to make a choice like that again. So we have Seth and we are blessed."

"I can understand Jacob's decision, it would be hard to go through that twice…. to have to choose like that… wow."

I suddenly had a lot more respect for Jacob. I couldn't bear to have to choose but I know I couldn't lose my Bella. Man, that's tough.

"Well Seth is a lovely little boy, Leah. You should be very proud of him. I think he's a little sweet on Lil Bit." I smirked at her.

"It's weird y'know. That terrible night of the accident when Bella's mother and stepfather were killed and Bella was so broken. Jacob brought Lil Bit home while we waited for social services to approve Sam and Emily as her temporary foster parents. Seth tottered out, saw her and that was it, he never left her side." She chuckled, "He slept on the floor next to her cot. If I tried to separate them he screamed and kicked up a fuss. Seth never threw tantrums. When Emily came to collect her, I wondered if he'd let Lil Bit go but he seemed to understand that Emily was going to be her mother. He and Lil Bit are just bonded."

I looked at Seth, marvelling at this complex little boy. I noticed that although he was happily chatting with his father every now and again he'd glance over at Lil Bit to see what she was doing. Interesting.

Sulpicia and Rosalie came into the room carrying platters of antipasto laughing freely with each other. Rosalie looked over at me and grinned. What the hell is that? I wasn't really sure if Rosalie even liked me. Sulpicia elbowed her and they chuckled.

Then Esme, Emily and Bella came in carrying more food. Bella looked like she had tears in her eyes and I was about to head over and see what was wrong but then I realised she was smiling. What has been going on in that kitchen?

After sharing the platters on the long table so that everyone had easy access to the delicious looking selection of meats, olives and cheeses, Bella looked over to me. "Edward…. dumpling… could you get some wine please?" All the women laughed and Bella batted her eyes at me cheekily.

"MOTHER! What have you been doing in the kitchen!"

All the women giggled again.

"Oh hush, dumpling, I've just been sharing some childhood stories about you with your Isabella. She wanted to know what you were like as a little one."

I shook my head at her. "Mother!"

"Dumpling?" Jacob, of course, couldn't let it go and was laughing hysterically.

"Oh yes, I remember" said Aro. Damn it, I can't believe that fucker is going to join in this public humiliation.

"Uncle…" I warned him.

"When Edward was born he was a rather large baby." Aro started his story.

"Oh yes, such a pudgy little cherub." Marcus joined in.

"Our sweet darling sister Elizabeth who was a tiny slip of a thing, not much bigger than you dear Isabella." He gestured to my girl.

"Please uncles." I begged them stop.

They chuckled and I knew there'd be no mercy here, they were definitely going to keep going. Suck it up Cullen.

"Anyway," Marcus tagged in. "When we went in to visit poor Elizabeth at the maternity hospital she had black eyes from burst blood vessels from giving birth to such a large baby from her tiny frame. We kept talking about him being a brute of a baby and she wouldn't have it."

Aro piped in using a high-pitched womanly voice as he imitated my mother, "Leave my little dumpling alone, he's squishy and beautiful."

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned as the whole table laughed.

"My squishy dumpling." Bella teased and pinched my cheek.

I grabbed her around her waist and tickled her mercilessly. "You better not ever call me that again, missy or I'll have to find a special way to punish you." She squealed with laughter and the whole table laughed with her.

"Oo the tick-el monsta, Eh-wed." Lil Bit shouted excitedly.

"You hear that Miss Isabella, I am the tickle monster and if you dare call me 'dumpling' again, I will attack."

"I'm sorry baby. I won't tease you anymore. I promise."

I looked over to Esme and gave her a bashful smile. She'd always called me dumpling, just like my mother. It was so nice when I first came to live with them, after my parents' death. It made me feel loved and like I was home. She gave me a knowing smile.

"So who'd like some wine?"

Everyone spoke at once with orders for drinks. "Emmett you look after the non-alcoholic drinks and I'll look after the wine, okay?"

"Good deal, bro." He kissed Rosalie's cheek and then went around and took orders for juice for the kids and soft drinks for the non-drinkers.

I opened some nice french reds from Bella's wine rack. Bordeaux would be good with this menu. I spaced the bottles along the length of the table. I noticed Bella reach for the bottle and I quickly took it from her. I shook my head at her and she pouted.

"I don't think so baby." I shook my head at her. She pouted at me and then asked Emmett for an iced tea.

No way she was drinking when she could be pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so lunch seems to be going well…. I was worried about Jacob there for a minute but they seem to sort things out. How cute was Seth. Leave me a note if you'd like to... Cheers!


	22. voila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Stephanie Myers owns Twilight, I am just playing in her backyard for a bit. thank you to my beta Gooseonline. 
> 
> Here’s part two of the big lunch - I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 22 ~ voila!

Bella kissed my cheek and quietly excused herself to go and prepare the next course. After watching her delectable rear disappear into the kitchen, I turned back to the table to hear Emmett talking quietly with Rosalie. “You don’t have anything to be ashamed of babe.”

What was this? What had I missed?

“I know Emmett, it’s okay, I don’t mind talking about it.” She patted his hand and he gave her a warm smile. I noticed he had his arm across the back of her chair and she had her other hand lightly resting on his on the table. I’d been so wrapped in Bella and Elizabeth I hadn’t really noticed the growing intimacy between Emmett and Rosalie. They’d obviously been spending a lot of time together but watching them I realised they were very close to each other. Small touches, whispered conversations and not to mention that Emmett looked at Rosalie like she was something to eat. Sly fucker!

“I met Bella through Rev J and Leah,” she seemed to be answering a question I’d missed from Alice but it was clear she was addressing Esme and Carlisle as well. 

“Leah runs a community child care centre. I was volunteering there while I was staying in the Shelter which Rev J runs in the Community Hall next to his Church. I met Isabella one day when she was brought Lil Bit in to the centre for play time.” 

“The child care centre sort of grew out of the community centre actually,” Leah added. “We had some families in our church group and some staying with us in the shelter who all had the same problem. They couldn’t get into decent housing or get out of the shelter without a job but even if they could get work they couldn’t afford child care. So Bella helped me get some funding to start the child care centre. We cover our costs with a combination of donations, funding from job placements so parents who use the child care can just pay what they can afford to cover the costs.”

“How did Bella help?” My mother jumped in and asked the same question that I was about to ask.

Marcus chuckled at this point, “Bella is a bit of a business savant, my dear Esme. She is a very clever little lady.”

“That’s an understatement.” Leah continued, “I tried for some government funding for the centre but Bella showed me a better way which would help everyone and didn’t rely on government hand outs which weren’t forthcoming anyway.” 

Leah leaned forward speaking with obvious passion as she explained further, “Bella’s business idea was to bring businesses into the mix. There were local businesses who needed workers but couldn’t afford to pay people full pay rates and we had people who needed work but had no training or experience. So Bells came up with the idea for our Helping Hands program.”

“The workers work at half-pay for the two months while they get certified on-the-job training. They then get three months guaranteed work at three-quarter pay. The workplace give them full training and full benefits from day one which includes a contribution to the cost of daycare if the worker has children.

“At the end of the five months they are either offered a full-time or part-time job or provided with a reference and a certificate of training and Jacob looks for job placements for them.

“Jacob works closely with the businesses and with the people needing work to make sure they are doing work which suits them, which is good for them and for the business.”

Jacob smiled at his wife, “Yeah, we’ve been running the program now for about eighteen months so I have a pretty solid network of businesses, so finding full-time and part-time work for people when they finish the program is getting easier and easier.” 

“That’s actually how me and most of the people who work for Bella came to be here.” Rosalie shrugged. 

“I came to the Seattle to hide from an abusive ex. I don’t have any family and I had no work experience so I ran out of money pretty fast ending up in Rev J’s shelter.” She looked down at her hand held tightly by my brother’s. He kissed her temple and she gave him a small smile. 

“I started volunteering in the child care centre to pay them back for taking me in. Bella would come in each day with Lil Bit who was only about eighteen months old. I presumed that Bella was a single mum who needed the company, because she never left Elizabeth with us. She just brought her in to play with the other children.”

“She never made a fuss about it but I found out later that when she came she was actually dropping off some bread for the shelter everyday. Anyway I liked this young girl with her cute little daughter and we started hanging out. We had some things in common, no real family and we’d both been on our own since we were quite young. 

“I had no idea she had her own bakery and employed so many people. She was so humble and nice. Anyway, she offered me a job through the Helping Hands program and I’ve been with her ever since.” 

“At the end of my five months I was a trained barista and Bella offered me a full-time job running the front counter and coffee bar in the Bakery. I accepted of course and chose to stay on the three-quarter pay program and Bella agreed to pay for my night classes. I am almost finished my small business certificate. Bella wants to open another bakery on other side of town and she says that I can manage it once if I complete my certificate.” 

Just then Bella came back in the room “Well the entrée is almost ready to be plated if I could get a couple of volunteers to help… Why are you all looking at me like that?”

I looked around the table and saw everyone looking at my sweet one with a look of awe and respect. She blushed furiously and narrowed her eyes to look accusingly at Jacob and Sam. “Have you guys been telling embarrassing stories about me while I’ve been in the kitchen?”

There was nervous laughter from around the table and I jumped up to break the awkwardness “I’ll help bring in the food… Emmett? Dad? will you help?”

I walked over to her and cupped her face with my hands. “Rosalie was just telling us about how you met, love.” 

She looked at Rosalie and they exchanged a warm, loving smile. “Did she tell you she’s almost finished her Business course? She’s at the top of her class. Isn’t that great?”

Everyone started congratulating Rosalie and she blushed under their praise. Emmett gave her a kiss on the top of her head before joining me and Dad to follow Bella into the kitchen.

Bella turned towards us as we entered the kitchen, “Okay guys our entrée is Mushroom Ravioli with a white wine, spinach and tarragon cream sauce.” Emmett moaned at her description.

“So let’s do this like an assembly line, I’ll do one plate and then you can see what to do.” As she talked she demonstrated how to plate the food, she made it look so easy. “Carlisle if you could please place a small mound of the buttered spinach purée on each plate like this and then baby if you could place four of the Ravioli on each plate like this, and Emmett if you can then drizzle a small ladle of sauce over the top then i’ll sprinkle each plate with some finely chopped tarragon. Voila!”

She held out the finished plate she’d done as an example. We just stood there like grinning idiots watching this gorgeous woman trying to teach us how to make this food look so beautiful on the plate. 

“Woo Hoo! Bella you are going to be my favourite sister with your amazing cooking!” He leaned down and noisily kissed her cheek.

Bella giggled at his exuberance. “Okay Cullen men, we’ve got hungry people out there, let’s get on with it.”

The plates were all laid out on the bench and we made our way around them silently performing our separate tasks with a ridiculous amount of concentration trying to make each plate look as wonderful as the one Bella had demonstrated. When we were done we all stood back looking proudly at what we’d done. 

Bella giggled at us. “Great work guys, now let’s serve it while it’s hot, shall we?”

We each carefully took two plates each and went into the dining room to distribute our plates. There were oohs and aahs from everyone as we proudly explained what it was and how we’d put it together. 

“Fank oo momma. Yay! Wavy-oli” Bella placed Elizabeth’s plate down in front of her. 

“You’re welcome, do you want momma to cut your food for you?”

“Awwey cat help me, pwease.” She was clapping her hands merrily.

“It would be my pleasure sweetie.” Alice reached across and started cutting Lil Bit’s food for her and they drifted back into their giggling girlie bubble again. I was glad to see Alley so sweet with Elizabeth.

Bella sat next to me again and once all the plates were delivered a silence fell over the table as everyone began eating. Bella was beaming a satisfied smile. They were enjoying her food and you could see the real pleasure she drew from their enjoyment.

As I took a bite of the ravioli I couldn’t help but moan, “Mmm, oh … Bella… this is so … so… oh god.”

“EDWARD!” Esme shocked me out of my food stupor. “Don’t you dare start making those …” she covered her mouth and whisper-yelled “sex noises again, there are children present as well as Reverend!.”

“Sorry Ma.” I looked sheepishly at her and then Bella. 

Emmett was just shaking his head at me and I shrugged. “Can I help it if my woman makes the best food on the planet.” 

Everyone laughed and went back to their eating.

“This food is certainly delicious Bella. Did you make the pasta yourself?”

“Thank you Sulpicia, yes I made it this morning, I’m glad you like it. Elizabeth helped me cut out the ravioli squares, didn’t you baby girl?”

“Eh-wed and Lil Bit help momma wif wavy-oli.” Esme looked at me with a laughing smile.

“Edward you are spending a lot of time in the kitchen for a man who refused to learn to cook.” Esme was enjoying teasing me a little too much today.

Bella placed her hand on my thigh and squeezed. “Well, I guess I just needed the right incentive Ma.” I leaned over and placed a small kiss on Bella’s cheek.

Esme looked at Bella for a long moment and then asked the question she’d been dying to ask. “Bella, dear, how is it that you know Edward’s Uncle Marcus so well?”

Bella looked as though she was collecting her thoughts to answer when Marcus answered for her. “Isabella’s step-father Phil Dwyer was a new client of Volturi Inc. at the time of the terrible accident which took his life as well as the life of Isabella’s mother.”

Sulpicia obviously didn’t know this story at all as she looked shocked and upset by Marcus’ comment. Aro gently rubbed her back. Sulpicia had always been a very cold, reserved creature. She never liked too much emotion but Aro’s love for her always seemed so protective. I suppose she was what you’d call ‘delicate’. Personally, when I was younger I just thought she was a bitch and avoided spending time with her. Thank fuck my mother stipulated that I live with Esme in her Will and that the Cullens fought for custody of me.

“Jason Jenks was Phil and Renee’s lawyer, he contacted me to tell me about the instructions in Phil’s and Renee’s Wills with respect to their finances and about their two daughters. I went to see Isabella while she was in hospital recovering from the accident.”

“I didn’t know Phil very well really, we’d only met a few times. He came to Volturi Inc. wanting to move the management of his substantial holdings since he was living here and planned to stay. He was such a down to earth man.” Bella nodded and smiled a small sad smile, she reached under the table to grip my hand. I squeezed hers, resting it on my thigh as I drew lazy circles on her palm with thumb. I hoped it would be comforting.

Marcus smiled at Bella and Lil Bit as he spoke. “You’d never know from his behaviour or manners that Phil was an incredibly wealthy man. He lived quite modestly. I knew he had a new wife and baby and that his wife also had a teenage daughter from a previous marriage.” 

“Jenks explained that Phil had left all his wealth to both his children. This didn’t surprise me as on the few occasions I had met with him he spoke with great pride about pretty little baby girl and his beautiful step-daughter Isabella. He bragged about her have an IQ that was ‘off the charts’.”

Embarrassed, Bella stood up to leave but I pulled her back to me. “Stay with me love,” I whispered in her ear. She looked uncomfortable but she nodded and sat a little closer to me.

“When I first actually met Bella she was still in hospital. She had horrible injuries from the accident and was involved in quite intensive physical therapy. I tried to introduce myself but she threw a pillow at me and told me in quite clear and colourful terms to extricate myself expeditiously.” Marcus chuckled and Bella dropped her head clearly embarrassed by this part of the story.

“I was so awful to you Marcus. I am so sorry for being so rude. I’ll never forgive myself for being so …. awful.” Bella gave Marcus an apologetic look. I was astounded, I couldn’t imagine Bella could be rude to anyone.

“Bella,” Jacob said softly. “You were in a lot of pain, you’d just lost your parents and you had to rely on total strangers to help you. Please forgive yourself for being human. We all have.” 

That was the first time I really saw the Reverend in Jacob. His tone was compassionate but authoritative. Bella nodded and smiled at him. Clearly this was a conversation they’d had before.

Jacob turned to Esme, “She had a lot to deal with, the loss of her parents, a baby sister who was being cared for by strangers...excuse me Sam, Emily but you were strangers to her then…. and in walks Marcus trying to talk to her about money. She didn’t give a fig for money. She wanted nothing to do with him.”

My sweet one squirmed in her seat, clearly she didn’t like to be the centre of attention and they were touching on a very sad and difficult time of her life.

Marcus continued, “Anyway, I started visiting Bella every day. I decided not to talk about the inheritance but instead tried to get to know her. I spoke to her of my darling sister Elizabeth, Edward’s mother, whom we also lost in a car accident. It was common ground for us to build a friendship. 

“Remember, Bella I brought you that book of Elizabeth’s on Greek Myths? Do you still have it my precious angel?”

“Actually, yes I do Marcus … Oh Edward, I should give it to you … it was your mother’s after all.” Bella rose from the table and headed to the library in the lounge room.

“It was too young for Bella. She is so bright, even at sixteen she was so mature. But Elizabeth loved that book and the legends especially the legend of Artemis.”

Jacob chuckled, “Bella became so obsessed with that book and that legend. She started collecting books and reading text books on ancient legends. You certainly distracted her from her sadness Marcus. It was more than I could do and that’s for sure.”

“Found it.” Bella came back in the room triumphantly waving a book in the air. She walked back to me, sat down next me and handed me an old well-worn book on Greek Myths. I took it from her. When I opened it I gasped at the sight of my mother’s name obviously written when she was a young woman. I was surprised how familiar it was to me but I had other books of hers with similar inscriptions, “This book belongs to Elizabeth Volturi. If lost please return it to me as I love it very much.”

I had no words. I was in a sort of shock. My Bella had my mother’s book. The connections between Bella and I amazed me.

Bella pushed away from the table, “I think that’s enough memory lane for today. I’ll just check on lunch. Could you clear the plates, baby?”

Alice jumped up suddenly. “No Edward, it’s my turn to help.” She was joined by Rosalie, Leah and Emily all rushing to clear the plates so they could follow Bella into the kitchen. 

The others at the table broke into lots of different conversations. I just sat there in shock looking at my mother’s book. As I flicked through the pages a well worn piece of card fell from the book. I bent down to the floor to pick it up and I noticed the words on it were also in my mother’s younger handwriting. This was my mother’s card. I put the book down and reading the card I couldn’t believe it. I stood up from the table so suddenly my chair fell. Everyone at the table looked at me in shock. 

My eyes met Esme’s and I opened my mouth as if to speak but I couldn’t. I smiled at her and headed into to the kitchen to find my Bella. Most of the people at the table fascinated by my sudden strange behaviour followed me into the kitchen.

Clasping my mother’s handwritten card in my hand I burst into the kitchen, my eyes searching for my Bella.

She saw me and before she could say anything I strode over to her took her face in my hands and kissed her deeply, passionately, pouring all my love into the kiss. I didn’t give a fuck who was in the room. I didn’t care for the polite throat clearing, the embarrassed laughter or even my brother’s loud hollering. 

Nothing could distract me from that kiss, until I could feel a small hand tug at my arm and Lil Bit’s voice broke through “Ed-wed wuvs my momma.”

I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Bella’s shining happy face still held in my hands. “Yes, Elizabeth. I do.”

Bella leaned forward and kissed me with a soft, gently kiss. “I do… too. “

We realized then that the kitchen was filled with our friends and family all watching us with a mix of love and laughter. Bella and I both broke into an embarrassed blush.

“What’s happening baby?” Bella asked me, lightly touching my cheek.

I handed her the card. She looked down and read the words. She let out a sudden laugh and her eyes shot back to meet mine. “I forgot all about this. I loved it so much and read it whenever I opened up the book that I memorised it.”

We both looked down at the card which had written in my mother’s teenage hand:

'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.'

I knew then that my mother was still watching over me. She used to say them to me when I was angry or upset as a child. No wonder these words touched me so deeply when Bella sent them to me in her text. No wonder I could so easily use them to comfort myself whenever I stupidly became fearful of my love for Bella. I also now knew that my mother had sent me an angel to love me. That my sweet one was mine, she was meant for me. 

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than my recent chapters but this seemed a natural place to break. 
> 
> So much here - Bella and Rose backstory - Bella and Marcus backstory - Bella and Edward’s mother! That was unexpected. 
> 
> Well we have some fun stuff ahead. Alice’s fashion show is coming up where we'll meet James' wife Victoria and Tanya may even put in an appearance… going to be a fun night! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight. I'm just having some fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks to Gooseonline for her beta goodness. See you at the other end!

"Hey Emmett, what flower do you think signifies luckiest fucker in the world?"

"Roses?"

"I'll have to ask Riley." I took out my mobile and started scrolling for his number.

"Only you would have a florist on speed dial!"

I turned to face him because for some unknown reason we all face the front when we get in an elevator, whatever.

"Emmett, do you know how many times I have fucked up with Bella since I met her?"

He chuckled, "Okay good point. But hey man, take it easy, you're making us mere mortals look bad with all these flowers."

"Fuck if I care. That woman is the best thing that ever happened to me and I am lucky she hasn't kicked me to the kerb with all my fucked up behaviour."

I turned back to the front of the elevator as the doors were about to open. "But instead, she loves me. I just want to make sure she knows that I know I don't deserve her."

Shaking his head, "Whipped."

Punching his arm, "Fuck you."

I stepped out of the elevator, walked over to Jess' desk and placed a coffee and brioche on her desk. She was on the phone and just looked up with a smile.

She'd forgiven me for my shitty behaviour while Bella and I were on the outs. I think the gift certificate for her and Lauren to enjoy a weekend in a suite at the Fairmont Olympic with dinner for two in Shuckers probably made forgiveness come a little easier. I was a little bitch and she shouldn't have to put up with that from me. She's the best PA I could ask for and she's also a good friend.

"Morning Angela, Alec." I place the tray of pastry on the meeting table in my office and Emmett placed the tray of coffees down.

I was practically living at Bella's so Rose had our standing pastry and coffee order ready for me each morning when I came down through the bakery to give me girl a goodbye kiss before heading out to a waiting Tyler for the drive to work.

Our morning executive catch-ups were always relaxed with everyone giving updates from their sections.

Angela's updates were always the most interesting to me. She heads up the New Proposals team which is a key part of the Venture Capital Investment wing of my business. Sometimes we receive proposals from businesses who lack capital to move but want to take their business in either a new direction or want to expand. Other times we approach a business we see as having potential.

Either way once we get involved with a business we can invest and seek a return, we can become partners in a joint venture with them essentially making me part owner. Other times we buy the business outright either to operate which Emmett looks after or to sell it off in part or as a whole which is what Alec looks after.

When it goes well it is a thrill. Success requires creativity and business acumen which I have but I also employ, a large pot of money which of course I have and a healthy approach to managing risk which is one of greatest strengths. I know just how much risk we can balance at any one time making us a very steady, profitable and growing company. It's fun. Well I think it's fun anyway.

Since Angela took over the team from James I've noticed an increase in the number of really interesting opportunities for potential new projects come out of her team. One of these potential new projects which had Angela's interest was Artemis investments. She was surprised on Monday when I'd told her that Bella was both the money and the brains behind Artemis.

Angela has some great ideas for different options for Artemis but now that she knew it was Bella she was unsure how I wanted to proceed. I told her at our Monday meeting, "Go for it, just like you normally would, I'm curious to see what you come up with." As a consequence Angela had a meeting set up with Bella for next week over at the Bakery. I declined to join them. I wouldn't normally be involved at this stage in a deal unless it was my own project so I didn't want to interfere. As tempted as I was to see Boardroom Bella in action. Sexy woman.

We ran through our usual updates. Alec had been working on some new security measures for our contracts and Emmett was working with Rev J, as he now called Jacob, on his job placement program to see if there were any opportunities here at Cullen & Masen. Overall, everyone moving ahead nicely.

"Edward, sorry to interrupt, Bella is on line three."

Jess felt really horrible that she had to block Bella when she called last week and I refused to take her calls. So after I apologised to Jess for my behaviour last week, we made a few changes. We agreed that even if I lost my mind again, was in a bad mood, was in a meeting with the Pope, if Bella called she was to put her through. Jess was never going to get in the middle again.

"Thanks Jess." I excused myself from the meeting table as the others kept going with the discussions and went over to pick up my desk phone. I'd only seen her an hour ago and was a little concerned that something might be wrong, "Isabella, is everything okay, sweet one?"

"Sorry to call you at work baby." Damn, I don't think I'll ever tire of her calling me that.

"You can always call me, love. What's up?"

"I just wanted to remind you that Lil Bit is having a sleep over at Jacob and Leah's tonight so I was going to take her over to their place around three this afternoon."

"Okay, love. I should be home," I fucking loved saying that to her, "around half past five. The fashion fiasco doesn't start until seven so that's plenty of time."

She snorted, "For you maybe. I need a little more work than you do to be 'fashionista' ready."

Women!

"Okay love, but do try and get a nap today. You were up very early in the bakery kitchen this morning and Alice's extravaganzas usually go quite late. I'm worried you'll get too tired."

"I will baby. I told Lil Bit she could call us before sleep time so I'll give Leah your mobile number okay."

"Good deal. I'll get back to work now and Bella - you can call me anytime for anything, okay."

"Okay baby, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and realised it was strangely quiet. I turned back to the others still sitting at the meeting table to find Alec sitting with his hand held tightly over Emmett's mouth.

"We're happy for you and Isabella, boss." Angela stated.

"Yup, that's right. We're happy for you boss. Isn't that right Emmett?" Alec still holding his hand over Emmett's mouth, nodded Emmett's head for him.

"Okay, well we're done here. C'mon Emmett." He tried to move Emmett but I knew that wasn't going to happen so I tilted my head slightly waiting for Emmett to get loose of Alec's hold, which of course he did. I raised my eyebrow at him, challenging him to say whatever he was going to say.

"That's right. We're very happy that you are now a whipped boring family man." He teased expecting me to fight back. Instead I grinned insanely back at him "music to my ears Emmett, music to my ears. Now get out of my office and get to work. I shooed him off.

He left shaking his head mumbling something about me being sad and whipped. I knew he was just teasing and that he couldn't be happier for me.

"See you tonight at Alley's fashion frenzy!" I called out to him.

My day went by in a blur of meetings and reports and I was finally on my way home seated comfortably in the back of my town car. Before heading home to Bella, Tyler had taken me back to my place to pick up my suit for tonight, some other clothes and other things for this week.

I was almost home when my phone pinged with a text from Alice. I opened it straight away in case she needed something for tonight.

'call me - urgent… Alley'

I dialled her number immediately. She answered on the first ring and just started talking without even letting me get a greeting out.

"Forgive me brother please. I am sooooo sorry. One of my models had to pull out from tonight's show. She's got food poisoning, which is ridiculous because the woman obviously never eats so what could possibly have given her food poisoning unless she had a bad lettuce leaf.'

"Alley, what the fuck are you talking about? You're rambling."

"What? Oh. Sorry, I am a little stressed. One of the models for tonight pulled out and the agency sent over a replacement."

"Okay, disaster averted. What's the problem? Why are you sor…. oh fuck Alice don't tell me the agency sent Tanya? Please do not tell me that!"

"Okay. I won't tell you that."

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again, "But the agency did send Tanya."

Fuck. My. Life.

I realised then that the door was open and we'd arrived. "Mr Cullen? … Edward? We are here Sir. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I'm not though, I am fucked. I sighed and got out of the car. I took my bags and my garment bag from Tyler and confirmed that we'd need him to drive us to the fashion drama at seven o'clock. I took a deep breath and headed upstairs to see my sweet one.

When I reached the top of the stairs I turned down the hall towards our room and I couldn't help but smile as I could hear music playing. I knew Bella would be dancing. She always danced about when she had her music playing, especially when she had Justin Timberlake cranked up.

As I got to the door of our room, I was stunned into silence by the sight of my beautiful girl dancing around in her sexy blue boy shorts and matching blue bra. She had sexy smokey looking makeup on her eyes and her hair was tied in complicated knots and braids with the tail coming down her neck and caressing her neck to flow down to her breasts. I didn't move, I didn't want to break the spell. She was so naturally sensual. Damn, my pants were getting tighter by the second. She danced into the walk-in robe and moments later strolled out wearing five-inch high fuck-me heels, she stood in front of the full length mirror to admire the heels. A deep moan escaped from me. Her eyes lifted to stare into my eyes reflected in the mirror.

I dropped my bag and stalked her. I kept my eyes locked with hers and she was caught unable to look away. As I stood behind her I slid my arm around her waist pulling her tightly against my body so she could feel just how much the sight of her affected me. She blushed just like I knew she would as we stood in front of the mirror and I lasciviously gazed at the reflection of her luscious body barely wearing only her sexy lingerie.

"Hello my love, you look beautiful." I started kissing the curve of her neck where it sloped down to her shoulder. She moaned lightly and tilted her head making it even easier for me. My hands slid down her delicious body. "You look stunning." My finger ghosted over her breasts just dipping under the edge of her lacy bra. "This colour is my favourite on you, love."

"I know" she whispered.

I looked at her face again the mirror. I smirked. "So you are deliberately teasing me then, love. Wrapping your beautiful body in this delicate blue lace."

My hand slid down lower to skim over her panties. "I don't think I can resist you a moment longer, love."

I turned her in my arms to her and held her tighter in my embrace.

"Oh Edward," she gasped softly. Her hand slid up my chest and she began to play with my buttons. She looked into my eyes, seeking permission. I just smirked at her. As if I would say no! She smiled and undid my buttons and I pulled my shirt from my pants. She reached in to place a small kiss on my chest as her hands undid my belt and popped the top clip of my pants.

I dipped my head to capture her lips with mine. We kissed passionately and when we parted I hungrily made my way down her long elegant neck, licking, sucking and biting in between open-mouthed kisses.

I walked her to the bed, reached behind her and with a flick of my fingers unclasped her bra. I slid it slowly off her arms. My lips wrapped around her nipple and bit down gently. She moaned. My hand massaged her other breast.

"You're delicious… so responsive."

I gently laid her back on the bed moving my way down her body sliding her panties down as I moved. I kissed my way back up her legs until I reached her sex. She was wet and ready for me. "Mmm, I need to taste you, love." I licked the length of her sex and she dropped her legs open for me. So sexy.

I feasted on her on her until the urge to be inside her became too strong. I nibbled on her clitoris and slid two fingers inside her pumping them in and out until she clamped down on me and her legs shook. I grinned watching her respond to my touch. I loved to watch her cum.

I took off my pants and boxers, throwing them and my shoes across the room. She giggled.

I climbed up her body and stilled for a moment just looking at her beautiful face. "I love you Isabella."

"I love you with all my heart Edward."

I slid my cock inside her and we moved together both euphoric with our intimate connection. She still had the fuck-me heels on and with her legs wrapped around my waist I could feel the heels digging into my butt. So fucking good.

"More … Edward… please baby."

I lifted her legs so her feet were over my shoulders and with those fuck-me heels on either side of my head I quickened and deepened my strokes. We both groaned with the new depth. Damn, I was close. I just needed to hang on until she reached her peak.

I could feel her start to tremble so I pumped just a bit harder, I didn't want to hurt her. As her orgasm overtook her she called out my name like a prayer and I lost it, my pace became erratic before I came deep inside her.

I rested my forehead to hers and we were both panting.

"Delicious," I said as I rolled off her.

"That was wonderful, baby." She was panting softly and her hand was gently stroking my chest.

"I'd really love to stay her wrapped up in our own bubble but if we don't get up and get ready we're going to be late and Alice will make our lives miserable."

Bella sat up suddenly putting her hand to her hair, "I think you ruined my hairdo Edward." She mocked anger. I knew she didn't care.

"That's okay. I prefer it hanging loose anyway, love." I did. She had great hair and I loved the way it bounced and flowed down her back.

"C'mon, let's shower." I pulled her out of the bed and she flicked off her shoes.

"I fucking love those shoes."

"Edward… language!" She slapped my arm.

"What? Lil Bit isn't here."

We hopped in the shower and washed up, laughing as we tried to keep our hands to ourselves and failing.

It didn't take too long to dress. Bella looked stunning in a deep blue silky dress with fucking ruffles on the front and the back wrapping around her delectable arse. Damn I loved that woman's butt. Once she added those shoes my pants tightened again. We had to get out of here or I'd attack her again.

I went to my bag and found the box I'd taken from my safe at home.

"I have something for you, sweet one." She looked up at me with her gorgeous smile.

"It's a necklace. … um… It was my mother's. It was a part of a set that my father had given her one piece at a time. It started with her diamond and platinum engagement ring and then he'd bought her other pieces to match."

I opened the box and Bella looked with awe at the necklace.

"I'd like you to have this piece first." She looked at me in shock. "First?"

I kissed her nose. "I have all the pieces he gave her and I'd like to give them all to you. Starting with this necklace."

"Oh, Edward." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Turn around love and I'll put it around your neck." I took the necklace and dropped it around her neck as she lifted her hair so I could complete the clasp. She dropped her hair and ran over to the mirror to admire it.

"It's so beautiful baby."

"It's a diamond riviere necklace. It is set with fifty-five graduated brilliant-cut diamonds mounted in platinum. The diamonds increase gradually in size towards the front of the necklace."

"I love it baby."

I was so glad she didn't give me any protest. She was my forever girl and this necklace although extremely valuable was more sentimental to me. I wanted her to know where we were headed.

"I love you Isabella Swan… forever."

She turned to me with her hand on the necklace. "Forever, Edward."

Tyler texted that he was outside so we made our way down together.

"Good evening Tyler, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you. At the risk of the boss growling at me, may I say you look stunning this evening."

She blushed and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, okay enough teasing the boss."

Bella giggled as I ushered her gently into the car.

"Actually Edward, could I have a word?"

"Sure Tyler"

He stepped away from the car for a moment and turned so his back was to the car so Bella couldn't see him.

"Um, Mr Cullen… Edward. Do you know how Bella and Lil Bit travelled to Rev J's to drop off Lil Bit today?"

"How they travelled? What? you mean car, taxi?" I hadn't really thought about it. I knew she didn't have a car but I honestly hadn't thought about how she got around.

"Bus." he said flatly.

"What? You mean like a public bus, waiting at a bus stop, walking from bus stops that kind of bus?"

He nodded slowly. Fuck!

"I only mention it cos Zaffy told me that's where she was when I stopped by earlier and I just knew you wouldn't like it."

"No, I don't want them on a fucking bus. Anything could happen to them. Fuck. Thanks man. I appreciate you telling me. I'll talk with her and then we'll talk about a suitable vehicle and car seats for Elizabeth. Okay?"

He nodded once and we both headed back to the car.

"Is everything okay baby."

"Yeah everything is fine. So tell me what you and Zafrina have cooked up for us tonight."

I wanted to distract myself from getting cross with her for the whole bus thing. I was working on keeping my possessive protective nature in check so I wanted to talk about it when I was calm. So I thought if she talked for a while it would calm me and it did.

"Well, when we looked at the clothes that the designer wanted to showcase tonight, Alice, Zafrina and I decided to do a funky midsummer night's dream type of look for the function room. Wait until you see it, Zaffy is so magical the way she can make you feel like you are somewhere else completely. It's so gorgeous. We even found a local group who play sort electric celtic hippie music and they are going to play atmospheric ethereal music with electrified violins and beautiful pipes while we eat and mill around and then as the models move around in the clothes they'll play a more drum based set. You'll love it, baby."

I squirmed a bit in my seat at the mention of the models, I had yet to bring up the Tanya situation.

"The food menu I designed is all plated to suit standing guests. I wanted to combine lots of aromas, colours and textures." I loved it when she talked about food. I leaned my head back on the seat and held her hand. As she talked I just watched her mouth and drifted into a comfortably aroused state. Sexy woman.

"I've made sweet fig crostini; sirloin squares; sweet potato cakes with fresh cranberry relish; pancetta-wrapped scallops with lemon; Arancini - those are deep-fried risotto balls - served on a bed of thinly sliced prosciutto and served garnished with bundles of fresh thyme and rosemary; coconut shrimp with curried hummus; chilli chicken bite-sized quiche as well as smoked salmon ones - you'll love those baby; grilled salmon with dill and seared sea scallops wrapped in bacon…. what else? Oh yes! pepper crusted beef with horseradish on sliced baguette and my favourite caprese skewers. I love them, they're so fresh on the palate with grape tomatoes, fresh basil and bocconcini on little skewers. Then there's assorted baked savouries and breads plus of course my trademark petit-fours for after the parade served with coffee and liqueurs."

I moaned and was very grateful we'd made love earlier or I'd have lost my load listening to her describe her food. Fuck, I love a woman who cooks. Neanderthal man? Fuck yes!

"Of course some things will have to be cooked on-site but I prepped them all and Eric is running the kitchen tonight. I'll just pop in and make sure all is well. Rose is coming with Emmett. Zafrina will be there too of course and she'll run the floor staff making sure everything is as we expect it. "

I had met Zafrina earlier this week but only briefly. She was a very striking looking woman and I could certainly see why Tyler was so captivated.

Just then my phone rang, I pulled it from my pocket but didn't recognise the number. "Hello?"

"Eh-wed, is me, Lil Bit!"

I chuckled and put my phone on speaker holding it between Bella and myself. "Hello Little Love are you having fun?"

"I is a having wots of fun wif Sef. He's my speshal fwend."

"I know that little love. Momma is here too, do you want to say hello to her?"

"Hello momma! I is a good girl. unca ja-coob is weading stowies. He is funny."

"That's lovely Elizabeth. You always are such a good girl. I'll be over in the morning to collect you, after the morning rush is finished, okay."

Not on a damn bus you won't my dear…. later, Edward, we'll take that up with her later.

"Okay momma. I has a kiss good-night pwease?"

"Good night angel, mwah." Bella puckered her lips and air-kissed loudly.

"I wov oo momma, I wov oo Eh-wed. mwhah." She made the loudest kissing noise and I chuckled.

"Good night my little love I will see you tomorrow. I love you too, mwah."

"Bella? Edward?"

"Yes Leah. We're here, how is it going? Thank you so much for babysitting for me tonight…. I mean babysitting for us, tonight." She gave me a small smile. I beamed back at her glad that she knew she wasn't alone anymore. I tried not to feel hurt when she forgot to include me when it came to Lil Bit. So independent, it would take time.

"She's fine guys. She and Seth are two peas in a pod as you know so they just play together the whole time."

She whispered then, "I just wanted to let you know that she got a bit upset when I said she couldn't sleep in the same bed with Seth. She said he's her special friend like Edward is momma's special friend and that you too sleep in the same bed."

"Oh dear." Bella bit her lip. "Jacob wouldn't have like that much."

"Uh, that would be a no. He did not like it at all but he didn't say anything other than grown up special friends are different to children special friends and that seemed to placate her. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Leah. We'll talk about it and then we'll talk to Elizabeth about it." I looked at Bella hoping I hadn't overstepped and she just nodded at me.

"Have fun guys. See you tomorrow Bella."

I put my phone away and we looked at each other. I raised my eyebrows at her, "Well, that was awkward." Then we both burst out laughing.

"Seriously Bella, we'll have to talk about this but tomorrow, okay."

"Tomorrow," she agreed.

The car stopped and we were about to get out when I remembered that I still hadn't warned her about Tanya.

"Hold on a minute Bella." I lowered the privacy screen and asked Tyler to give us a minute and then put the screen back up.

"Before I came home tonight Alice called me. She was a bit stressed about tonight. Apparently one of the models dropped out and she had to find a last-minute replacement. She called the agency and on such short notice they only had one suitable model available. Unfortunately it was someone who Alice has worked with before and they don't get on…. at all."

"Oh, that's annoying for Alice. But Edward I am sure this sort of thing happens all the time. Alice is very professional, I don't think she'll lose it over something as inconsequential as not liking one of the models. Don't worry baby, I'm sure Alice has it all under control."

She patted my hand softly.

"Yes. You're right she'll be fine, it's just that this model … well… I know her too."

Bella narrowed her eyes slightly trying to work out what I was trying to tell her. "You know her? You mean you know her know her?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yes. I know her, know her."

"Oh" she said quietly.

"It's Tanya."

'OH!" she said a little louder as realisation set in.

"Tanya… as in your Tanya… that Tanya?"

"Yes.. I mean no, she's not my Tanya… but yes that Tanya."

"Oh." She was quiet again.

"Bella we don't have to go in if you'll be uncomfortable."

She gave me a sharp look. "Of course I am going to go in. Alice is expecting us. My team are catering … and… I will not be chased away from this event I've worked on by someone … like Tanya."

She moved to get out of the car so I climbed out first and held the door for her. I didn't think it was a good idea to say anything at this point so I just put my arm out for her and she took it.

I couldn't really tell if she was angry with me or just steeling herself to see Tanya. I had no idea how to handle this, I'm fucking clueless. But I didn't want to go in there with this between us. I stopped and turned to Bella holding her hands in mine.

"Sweet one. I am deeply ashamed of the relationship I had with Tanya. I didn't think I would ever find a love that loved me. So I tried to protect my heart by being with someone who I knew was shallow and only wanted my money thinking I could control her and the situation.

"I had no idea there was someone meant for me but I know that now. I have you now. I love you with my whole heart and I would never do anything deliberately to hurt you. But I am clueless when it comes to love and I just might do something accidentally and I pray you will always find it in your heart to forgive me. I can't change my past but I know what my future is.

"My future is you, Ms Swan. My future is my life with you and with Lil Bit," I stepped close and gently placed my hand on her abdomen, "and with whoever else comes along. I love you. Please don't let Tanya being here spoil our night or spoil what we have together. Please love."

She looked at me for a long time and then finally she reached her hand to my cheek. "I love you, you silly man." She chuckled lightly. "You're right though, we have each other and I won't let Tanya or anyone else get in the way of that, we're better than that. But if she is fool enough to try anything Edward I can't promise not to let her have it."

My fierce little kitten.

"To be honest, Tanya isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Despite me kicking her out and cutting her off she just might come up and try something with me. But I need you to know you can trust me. You know that right."

"I know that Edward. C'mon, let's go have some fun."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I took her arm and we walked towards the entrance. There were photographers everywhere as all the elite of Seattle society streamed into the Hotel. They took our photos and asked questions. We politely answered them and headed inside.

We headed to the banquet room where we were greeted at the door to have our names checked off the guest list. We then went through the inner doors and I was amazed how beautiful the room looked. Scattered around the room were tables which were all under canopies. The tables and canopies were covered in draped fabric and vines giving a woody fantasy feel. All around the room were pots of shrubs small trees and pathways winding their way around the room. The paths were lined with small shrubs and flowers and the paths themselves were laid with deep brown carpet. It really looked like we stepped into a forest. Zafrina was good.

All the wait staff looked like woodsy nymphs in brown and black colours with vines draped across them. A waiter came to offer us drinks. Bella looked to me wanting to take a glass of champagne but I shook my head 'no' and she asked for a mocktail instead. I ordered a whisky. I needed something stronger than wine, this night had the potential to go south very fast.

As though the fates heard me and wanted to prove me right out of nowhere I was wrapped in a tight embrace my face smothered in deep auburn hair…. Victoria!

"Edward, you gorgeous creature, how the fuck are you?"

I tried to push her back a little but she really never did have a sense of personal space, such a tomboy. "Victoria, I am well. How are you?"

"Fucking fantastic."

Yup, that's Victoria. I chuckled, shaking my head. I turned and saw Bella staring at Victoria.

Victoria was a truly stunning looking woman. She was tall and in her heels she was almost matched my height. She had a great figure and long red sort of auburn hair, which was really wavy and flowed down her back. She had brown eyes. But she was not what you'd call a refined woman, she swore like a sailor, worse than me by a long shot. She drank like a wharfie and had next to no tact. She was sweet though and loaded. Very, very wealthy.

"Sweet one, I'd like you to meet Victoria - my cousin James' wife and Aro's daughter-in-law." Bella was still staring but nodded lightly.

"Victoria, this is Isabella Swan, my everything."

"Are you fucking kidding me. Edward are you in love? Fuck that's just fantastic."

Bella was so shocked by Vicky she simply stood there with her mouth agape so I nudged her lightly to try to break her out of her shock.

Bella reached her tiny hand out Victoria, "A pleasure to meet you." She was on automatic still so shocked by Victoria's larger than life persona.

"Isabella, wow your name is as much of a fucking mouthful as mine. Just call me Vicky, okay. How about you?"

Bella giggled, good, she was coming out of her shock. "Bella, you can call me Bella."

They shook hands. "Wow, good grip for such a little thing."

"Baker."

I choked on my drink at Bella's comment, remembering how Bella's strong grip had pleasured me again last night in the shower. Baker. Damn I love her.

"Isabella's a baker, Vicky. She and her team actually did the catering and theming for tonight." I waved my hand around the room.

"Are you shitting me! This is the best one of these bloody things I've ever been to and I go to a lot of them. The food I've had so far is fan-fucking-tastic and I know food my family are in the industry. This stuff is top-notch."

I laughed watching Bella trying to work Victoria out. She had such a foul mouth and Bella never swore, except in bed sometimes when I had her thrashing with an intense orgasm. But even then she tended to say my name rather than swear.

But Vicky was harmless. So I was hoping Bella would look past it.

"I love your dress Vicky, you look stunning."

"Thanks Bella. that's really sweet of you hon. I am useless at picking this shit so I have a stylist who helps me. James likes it when I look nice so I do it for him. He's an idiot but he's my idiot and I love him. Which reminds me…Edward. Why did you fire my idiot husband? What did he do? Lose a big deal?"

"Something like that." Poor Vicky. I wasn't going to be the one to tell her that her husband whom she adored, was cheating on her with Tanya. Nope, I wasn't going to break her heart. For all her gruffness, she was a sweetheart and incredibly loyal. She loved James. I have no idea why but to each his own. Damn they're all here tonight. Tanya, James and Victoria! This was not going to end well.

"Oh well. Business is business and family is family. That's what my daddy used to say and I reckon he knew what he was talking about. He built his business from scratch to being one of the biggest in the country. Before he died he sold his controlling ownership of the company to his second in command because he said that no-one in the family had the killer instinct to run that business. He was probably right."

"He left me wealthy with a minor holding in the company so his business is still a success and the right person is running it. Business is business."

"Just like you hey Edward. You could have joined Volturi but you went out on your own. Aro still wishes you'd come in to Volturi. He'd rather have family run the business but with James and his shithead cousin Caius the only ones in contention I reckon he'd be better off doing what my Dad did. Keep business and family separate."

I nodded. I didn't want to say anything about what Aro, Marcus and I had agreed but she wasn't too far off the mark.

Turning back to Bella Vicky stuck her foot right back in her mouth, "Well, you're beautiful, that's for sure but you're pretty young there missy. Just how old are you? Edward robbing the cradle?"

It was Bella's turn to choke this time. "Actually I am nineteen but I turn twenty in a few weeks".

"A fucking teenager Edward, you sly old dog."

I was terrified Bella would be offended but she laughed. I think she likes Vicky. Good. I do too.

"Edward, is that you honey?" Oh god, Tanya. Fuck. My. Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well what do you think about Victoria - she's a hoot isn't she.
> 
> I am almost finished the next chapter so I should post very soon. Tanya coming up!
> 
> Leave me your thoughts.


	24. my secret recipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Stephanie Meyers owns twilight, yada yada yada. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I LOVED your comments. Thanks as always to Gooseonline for beta goodness. Mistakes are my own.

Chapter 24 my secret recipe

 

"Edward, is that you honey?"

That voice could only belong to Tanya. Damn I hate it when she calls me honey.

I wrapped my arms around Bella just a little tighter and leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Here we go, remember I love you."

I turned to face Tanya but never took my arm away from Bella. Tanya was wearing a bright red dress that looked at least one size too small which made her breasts bulge out the top and if she leaned over you'd be able to see from here to Sunday up her dress. She didn't wear tramp gear like that when she was with me but then again I bought all her clothing and I would never have bought something like that. 

The stark contrast between the Bella’s sensual, elegant style and the cheap, slutty style of Tanya was almost comical.

"Edward honey, how are you?" She reached out to put her hand on my upper arm but I leaned away from her. 

"I have never been better. Tanya, I have no interest in speaking with you and I do not wish to embarrass Isabella or Victoria by making a scene, however I would remind you of the terms of our separation. Namely that you were to NEVER to speak to me in public …. EVER."

"I know honey, but you won't answer my calls and that bitch Jessica won't let me see you."

"That is because I never want to speak with you or see you ever again, Tanya. We are through."

I turned Bella and placed my other hand gently on the small of Vicky’s back, “C’mon you two beautiful ladies.” I pointedly emphasised the word ladies. “I’d like to find Emmett and introduce Vicky to Rosalie. I think you two may get along very well.”

We left Tanya standing open-mouthed, indignant at being so publicly snubbed. I cast her a vicious threatening look back over my shoulder as I moved my sweet one as far from Tanya as I could without actually leaving the function.

"Tanya, here you are, you're late." 

"Relax, I was just on my way to get dressed Alley Cat."

"Don't you dare call me that. Only family and people I actually like can call me that. You may call me Miss Cullen. You need to get backstage to dress and for make-up. What on earth are you wearing… wait, I don't care."

They headed back stage and Alice cast me a look of apology and mouthed 'sorry'.

Bella held my hand and squeezed it and gave me a proud loving smile. "That wasn't so bad, baby. You shouldn't have worried so much. It was just a little awkward but nothing dramatic. I imagined her causing some embarrassing scene."

I shook my head, "It's early yet Bella."

“Who the fuck was that Cullen?” Victoria leaned in to Bella, “That slut is after your man girl, you mark my words. C’mon, let’s go get a drink”

Victoria took Bella over to the bar. “No alcohol Bella.” I told her sternly. She smiled and nodded to me. Good girl. My blood was up after seeing Tanya and I spoke a little more harshly than I’d intended but I hope Bella understood. 

Fuck. I needed to calm down. That bitch Tanya had some nerve to come anywhere near me.

I scanned the room looking for my parents or my brother and Rosalie. I would try to catch up with Alley after the showing and let her know that we're okay. She’d be too busy now. I could just imagine the mayhem in the dressing room with all the models, makeup artists and the designer all running in circles asking Alice questions she’d already answered multiple times, all of them in high-drama and panic. I really don’t know how Alice could stand it but honestly she seemed to really love it.

All around the room was the high society of Seattle, including many of my business associates, but I didn't want to get caught up with work tonight, so I just nodded politely to people I knew. I hoped they'd get the hint not to come over to me tonight.

“Edward.” Ah, my parents at last. 

“Hey Dad.” I pulled him in for a man-hug. We patted each other’s backs and stepped back. 

“Ma you look gorgeous as always.” I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Where's your beautiful girl? I like her so much Edward, please don't screw it up dumpling, she's a keeper. And Elizabeth is so adorable. I want you to marry Bella and have lots and lots of babies just like Lil Bit."

"Give the boy some credit Esme. He won't screw it up, he knows how lucky he is to have Isabella. She really is lovely, Edward."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Ma. I don’t know why but she loves me and I am the luckiest man in the world. I’m going to try real hard not to screw it up. I promise.”

I wanted to tell her that babies are definitely on the cards given Bella doesn't want us to use birth control! And there's no way I am abstaining from that woman's body. I definitely wasn’t going to share that we may already have one on the way. Fuck I can't wait to see Bella round with my baby growing inside her. She's such a sensual woman, pregnancy is going to look beautiful on her.

Thinking of her pregnant was feeding my craving for her. Where the fuck is she? I need her close. I want to touch her soft smooth skin and smell her delicious scent. 

Finally Bella and Vicky returned with their drinks. Bella was drinking some frou frou concoction. I raised my brow in question and she mouthed ‘mocktail’ to me. Vicky, god bless her, passed me a whiskey. I really did like this woman. If she wasn’t married to my idiot cousin James I’d spend more time with her.

“Hey Mr and Mrs C, how the hell are you?” 

“We’re both very well Vicky. You look beautiful as always.” There were hugs all round.

“Thanks Carlisle, you’re always such a gentleman.”

“Isabella!” Esme rushed to Bella and wrapped her in a motherly hug. I could see Bella holding on and enjoying it. She must miss her mother so much. “You look gorgeous, I love your dress sweetie. Oh and I love your necklace. Is that…?” 

Esme looked to me and I nodded. Of course Esme would recognise it as my mother’s necklace. 

Bella blushed a little and reached her hand up to touch the necklace. “Thanks Esme. You look so lovely too. Edward gave me the necklace this evening. It’s so beautiful. ”

“What about me Bella? Don’t I look lovely?” Carlisle play pouted at my girl. I rolled my eyes at Carlisle as Bella assured him that he was almost the most handsome man in the room. 

She walked back into my open arms. I gave my father a challenging look. 

He laughed and conceded with his hands up in surrender. 

Damn right, I am the most handsome man for my girl! 

Just then a tiny pretty young woman in a server's outfit carrying a tray of Bella's delicious food walked up to us. 

“Hello Bella, you look nice. Thanks for letting me work tonight.”

“Hello Bree. You look great in your outfit. How is college going?”

“Really well, I just have too many assignments and so much reading but I am keeping up. Glad for the night’s work though.”

“How’s your mom doing?”

“She’s pretty good right now. She’s been out of hospital for six weeks. That’s the longest without a hospital admission in two years.”

“That’s fantastic.” Bella reached up and placed her hand on my upper arm. “Edward, baby, can I introduce Bree Tanner. She works as part of the catering team with Zafrina. She’s also in her last year studying Law at UW. Bree, this my boyfriend Edward.”

I loved it when she called me baby but I hated it when she called me her ‘boyfriend’. It just wasn’t enough. 

I nodded at the pretty young woman. I realized she was actually older than Isabella. She was very small, had large brown eyes, long brown hair and was quite pale. She also looked quite tired but then again she was studying law. She was holding a tray so I couldn’t shake her hand so I simply nodded. “Good to meet you Bree. How long have you worked for Bella?”

“Good to meet you too Edward. I’ve been with Zaffy’s team for almost a year. It’s great work because it is shifts rather than set hours so it is easier to fit in with my studies and caring for my mom. Bella subsidises my College fees which is fantastic because my scholarship doesn't really cover my costs. I’d better keep moving or this food is going to get cold. Would you like something?”

Her tray was covered with savoury treats, so I took a napkin from her and piled it up with Bella’s cooking. 

“Now Edward, no noises!” Esme warned and Bella giggled. 

“What noises? Are you a sloppy, noisy eater Edward?” Victoria asked as she piled up her napkin too.

“No, Vicky he just makes sex noises when he eats Bella’s cooking.” Esme winked at Bella. Vicky laughed heartily and then popped one of Bella’s savoury pastry bites in her mouth. 

“...oh god… mmm.. oh my…” 

“Vicky!”

“Sorry Esme but have you tried this, it’s fucking amazing! Bella I think I love you! Seriously Bella, what do you put in this shit?”

“It’s a secret Vicky. Maybe one day, if I get to know you better, I’ll tell you my secret recipe.”

We all laughed. I could see Bella was pleased that Vicky liked her cooking. Yeah, I think these two are going to be good friends.

Carlisle took Esme's arm. “C’mon Esme, let’s go schmooze. With all these lovely society types here maybe we can raise some extra funds for my department at the Hospital. We’ll see you later everyone.” 

Bella gave my parents a little wave as she was still chatting with Bree. “Have a good night Bree. Let me know if you need anything or if you want a ride home, okay?”

“Thanks Bella.” She went on her way with her tray of treats and I noticed people were loading up just as we did. The food was very popular, of course.

Bella leaned in to talk with just me. “Bree’s such a sweet girl. Her mother is very ill, in and out of hospital all the time. Bree has a scholarship but it doesn’t cover everything and with her mother’s medical costs there wasn’t any family income spare to help Bree. She was going to have to drop out but we’re helping her out through the Helping Hands program. She’s a great little waitress too.”

Damn I love this woman. I leaned over kissed her on her shoulder and leaned my lips close to her ear. “You are a stunning and wonderful woman, Miss Isabella and when you talk business you get me all hot and bothered.” I kissed her shoulder lightly again. 

“Keep it clean bro’. You’re in public.” Emmett. Cheeky fucker.

Emmett came over with Rosalie, both dressed up but also just a little dishevelled. What have they been up to? 

“Emmett, you're looking pretty dapper there, bro’?” I reached over and straightened his bow tie. 

Bella obviously also noticed their slightly dishevelled appearance, “You look beautiful Rose, I love your dress.” Bella reached up and straightened the collar at the back of Rose’s neck. Rose had the decency to blush.

“So where have you been Emmett?”

He grinned like a the cat with the proverbial cream and pulled Rosalie even closer to him, “Enjoying an evening with my beautiful lady.” 

I smirked at her. “It’s good to see you Rose. You look very beautiful.”

“Thank you Edward. It’s lovely to get all dressed up. Emmett bought me the dress and Alice helped me pick it out. I haven’t worn anything like this in a long time.”

I think Rosalie has had a hard life so far. No wonder she loves my Bella so much, they are so very close and have been family to each other for a while. I am glad that Emmett has fallen for such a strong and, yes, very beautiful woman. 

“Vicky, I’d like you to meet Emmett’s better half, Miss Rosalie Hale. Rose, this my cousin James’ wife but more importantly my friend, Victoria Volturi.”

They shook hands. Rose went over to join Vicky and Bella, while I moved over to stand with Emmett.

“I usually hate these things but it is actually bearable with Bella here.”

“Yeah, Rose was so excited to get all dressed up. Alley helped her find a dress and I treated her to an afternoon at the hairdressers. You’d think I’d lassooed the moon, she was so grateful. She's not used to little luxuries but she’s going to have to get used to it ‘cos I plan on spoiling her as much as she'll let me. She’s the one Edward. I know it. I can’t move as fast as you have with Bella because of Rose's experiences with her abusive ex, but I can be patient. Believe me, if it were up to me we'd be on our honeymoon right now. I fucking love her.”

“That’s great man. I am truly happy for you. This ex of hers sounds like a nightmare. There’s no way he’s still a threat to her is he?” 

“Well, threat or not. If he ever finds her he’ll have to come through me and I won’t hesitate to put that man down. Fucking pig, abusing a woman.”

“You ever need me, bro’ and I am there. Just say the word.”

“Thanks Ed. She’s my one and only from now on.” His eyes were bright and I realised he too had found his mate. Now all we had to do was find someone worthy of our Alice. I hate to see her alone.

“Edward?” My sweet girl was standing close and looking up at me. I loved it when she did that. “The girls and I are going to find a seat ready for the parade. Will I save a seat for you?” 

“Sure, love. I’ll be along in a little while.” She walked off with the girls and as I watched her walk away from me I noticed how many men were watching her and checking her out. I must have growled louder than I thought as Emmett hit me in the arm.

“Settle down man. You’re in love with a beautiful woman. You better get used to other men looking at her but you’ve got nothing to worry about. That girl is the real deal. You have a winner there man.”

I nodded and smiled. “She’s my one and only too, Em.”

The lights started to dim and Alice’s voice could be heard around the room, “Ladies and Gentlemen please take a seat and prepare to enjoy ‘Ethereal Fantasy’ by Dominic.”

Emmett and I rolled our eyes and made our way over to our girls. I noticed James has finally arrived and was seated with Victoria with my Isabella on his other side. Fuck that! 

When I made my way to them, he was leaning over and whispering in her ear and she was leaning away from him. She saw me. I opened my arms and she stood immediately, walked over and straight into my embrace. “You okay, love?”

“Just glad to be with you baby." She leaned in to whisper, "Would you mind if we swapped seats. I don’t want to sit with your cousin. I think he’s had a few too many.”

Good girl. 

“Of course, love. I was actually going to suggest that myself.”

We made our way over to the seats which were in the front row and I sat Bella on my left with James on my right.

“James.” I couldn't bring myself to even make polite conversation with him.

“Edward.” Clearly James felt the same way. Good. Fucker.

On each of our seats was a catalogue with a pen attached, I turned to Bella and we starting looking through the images in the catalogue. 

“So do I mark the ones I like?”

“Yes, love. It makes it easier if you want to buy any.”

She wriggled in her seat and I realised how excited she was to be here. I’ve been to so many of these things I’ve become quite jaded. It was actually fun to watch Bella get so excited. The lights dimmed further and the music got louder with sort of tribal drums playing. The models came out one at a time and the clothes were actually quite lovely. Flowing and feminine with asymmetrical lines. The were quite sensual, I could well imagine Bella in several of them. Each time Tanya came out to model an item I deliberately looked away and focussed on Bella. 

The music changed to a slower rhythm and the models paraded in lingerie. I really like these ones and I marked several that I’d like to get Isabella. Nothing slutty for my sweet girl, these were soft and sensual. My favourite was baby blue satin with chiffon waves or so the catalogue said. Whatever. It looked soft and sensual just like my girl. The other one was dusty rose satin with embroidered roses along the very low dip in the back. I could just imagine Bella’s soft mahogany locks cascading down to the satin. Fuck. I definitely want that.

Bella looked at my card and smiled at me, holding up her card. She’d marked the same two items on her list too. I leaned down and started nuzzling her neck and I whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait for you to wear these and for me to slide them off your gorgeous body.” 

She breathed in and leaned her head to my shoulder. I knew she was imagining just what I was imagining. Luckiest. Fucker. Ever.

I was so caught up in our little bubble I hadn’t realised that Tanya come out. I was watching another model wearing yet another lingerie piece I’d like to buy my Bella. I looked down to mark my card when I noticed that a model had stopped directly in front of me wearing a rather nice forest green satin wrap. It was Tanya. Fuck. She looked me directly in the eye, untied the wrap and let it slide to the floor. Bella let out a small gasp. As the wrap fell to the floor Tanya was left standing in a completely see through deep forest green lace negligee and she was completely naked underneath. She smiled at me with what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy smile. 

I wanted to get up and walk away but being in the middle of the front row there really was no way to do that and I didn’t want to drag Bella out that way. 

So I put a completely bored expression on my face and yawned a large loud yawn. People all around us laughed included Bella who held the card up to cover her mouth as she chuckled. 

I reached down and picked up the wrap and held it out to Tanya. I tilted my head, pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows as if to challenge her to say anything. She snatched the wrap and walked off in a less than elegant manner. People snickering at her the whole way. 

I turned to Bella, rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. She smiled at me and placed a small kiss on my cheek. 

We continued to watch the rest of the show and I did my best to calm down. I wanted to fucking kill that bitch Tanya. I knew she’d try something tonight. Fuck. I could only hope Bella wasn’t too embarrassed. She seemed to be okay but she could be putting up a good front. 

I was about to ask her when the lights dimmed a little more and the music changed to a softer more romantic sounding folk tune. At the entrance to the runway was a model looking like a greek goddess in a soft romantic dress which actually must be a wedding dress. It was stunning. Then everything went black and I couldn’t see anything. Bella had held her card in front of my face and then a woman’s pair of hands were over my eyes. I reached up to remove the hands from my eyes. 

“Sorry dumpling but the minute I saw that dress I knew Bella would love it.”

“Thank you Esme. Isn’t it beautiful? Oh Edward, you mustn’t look baby, it’s bad luck.” 

I knew then what was happening my sweet one just found her wedding dress. 

My mother leaned down and whispered in my ear, “She is going to be a beautiful bride, dumpling.” She kissed my cheek and after a few minutes she removed her hands. 

I looked at Bella and she had tears in her eyes. She smiled at me and was blushing her beautiful blush.

"Ahh, my blushing bride?” I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I’m sorry Edward. I didn’t mean to presume. I just saw the dress and I knew… “

I took her left hand and held it to my lips. I kissed her fingertips and when I got to her ring finger, I rubbed my finger at the place where very soon I hoped to place her engagement and wedding ring. I kissed that finger slowly and locked my gaze with with Isabella's. 

“We know where we’re going love. Our love will be forever. We’re going to have it all. Consuming, intoxicating, exhilarating, frustrating, frightening, thrilling. And we will have it together as a family.”

We looked at each a long time, not realising the lights had come up and that everyone was mingling again. Finally, we broke from our private bubble and found the others. 

“What the fuck is the story with that slutty model Edward? Bella, I would’ve tripped her as she passed me if I’d known she was going to try that with my man.”

James coughed and choked on his drink hearing Vicky’s comments. Guilty fucker. 

“She’s not worth it Vicky.”

“Gotta say you handled it well Edward. Did you see she was completely naked under that lacey thing. Shit. What a slut! Alice will be furious.”

“Edward, I’m going to go find Alice and talk about… well… to see if she’ll introduce me to the designer, okay. But I need you to stay here so I can… um, …. talk about … y’know the dress.”

I chuckled. “That’s fine, love but I want someone to go with you.”

“Rosie and I’ll take her, Edward.” Vicky had her arm linked with Rose’s, I knew those two would hit it off.

"I'm coming too Bella. I want to talk to the designer about that dress too." Esme rushed up to Bella. I think Esme can sense a wedding in the not too distant future.

“Okay, sweet one, well I’ll be here trying to stop Emmett from eating all your food. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” She leaned up and gave me a sweet kiss to my lips. I licked my lips as she walked away.

James was holding the bar up in case it collapsed and I could see he was really pretty drunk. So Emmett and I decided to get coffee instead of another drink so we could avoid him. I had little interest in James when he was sober but drunk he was a nightmare. But we didn't move fast enough.

“Ed.. Eddie… c’mon cousin come and have a drink with me, man. Let's let bygones be bygones.” Yeah like that was going to happen. I signalled for Em to wait for me and I walked over to James.

“What the fuck do you think I want to talk to you about… cuz? You cheated on your wonderful wife with my slutty girlfriend and you try to steal from me. You’re lucky I didn’t sue you. You stupid fuck. You and Caius both. Don’t talk to me ever as though we don’t know what really happened.”

I went to walk away, when he grabbed my arm. 

“Don’t make me punch you again James. Why don’t you stop drinking, get your shit together and try to make it up to your beautiful wife. You don’t deserve Victoria, James. She is far too good for you but the least you could do is try and act like a decent husband. Are you still screwing Tanya?” 

“What if I am. She's great in the sack and sucks my dick like her life depended on it."

"She's using you for the money, you stupid fuck."

"Fuck you Edward.” 

At that I turned and headed back to Emmett. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. I need to find a way to get him away from Vicky. She deserves better and if she and Bella are going to be friends, I can't have my sweet one anywhere near that sleazy fuck. Cousin or no cousin.

Emmett and I headed over to join Carlisle get coffee and enjoy some of Bella’s petit fours. What? They’re tiny and they go perfectly with coffee. I’ll just have to run a few extra miles tomorrow on the treadmill. Mmm, damn…. so good. 

After our coffee and cakes we all headed off to find our girls. As we approached the backstage area we saw a small group gathered together, all women. There was Esme and Alice, Victoria and Rose, Bella and Tanya. Fuck. Bella and Tanya!

"Hey missy. What was that stunt you pulled out there tonight with Bella's man?" Vicky had her hands on her hips and looked ready to get into a catfight with Tanya. So Vicky, she's loyal to a fault, ready to go to battle for a friend she's known for a couple of hours.

Tanya looked at Vicky in shock. “Bella’s man. My Edward? Who the hell is Bella?"

At this point my little sweet girl stepped forward right up into Tanya's face. "That would be me."

Damn, my girl was sexy as hell when she was jealous.

Tanya looked Bella up and down and snorted, "Her? You think she can compete with me for Edward? Ha. He wouldn't look at twice at that little girl." She waved her hands to gesture up and down Bella's body. "Not when he could have this woman." She pointed back to herself and snorted again, mocking Bella.

Bella took a step back. I was about to step in to rescue her and tell her how perfect she was compared to Tanya.

"And how many men have had that?" Bella gestured her hands up and down Tanya's body.

"Perhaps Edward is more interested in a less used woman?"

Damn, Bella! She didn't need my rescue so I stood back with Emmett and Carlisle. James came in witnessing my girl giving back to Tanya as good as she got.

"Used! You bitch! I'll have you know I had Edward and his cousin for months. Edward had no complaints. He enjoyed my experience several times a night whenever he wanted me. Tanya was the name he called out when he came, little girl."

Fuck. I looked at Bella expecting to see her upset and hurt by Tanya's words. But my girl was calm. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. Huh? What was she up to.

“Tanya. Tanya Denali?” 

“Yes, that’s my name. What’s it to you?”

Bella cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head to the other side. She waited a moment to answer. “I was only checking because I thought your name might be Tanya Vasilii? There was a girl who looked remarkably like you named Tanya Vasilii from Alaska. You wouldn’t know her would you?”

What was Bella talking about? Tanya obviously knew because she went white as a sheet and stepped back from my girl, shaking her head no.

“I only wondered because Tanya Vasilii is wanted on charges of prostitution and car theft by the Anchorage Police. You wouldn’t know anything about that would Ms Vasilii, oh sorry, Ms Denali?”

“No,” Tanya almost whispered.

“Really?” Bella stepped forward and I could see she was going in for the kill. She was standing with one hand on her hip and I’d never seen anything so sexy in my life as Bella just laying out the facts to Tanya.

“This is what is going to happen, Ms Visilii. My lawyer is going to wait three days and then he’s going to contact the Alaskan authorities and tell them that Ms Tanya Vasilii, prostitute and car thief, is in Seattle under the name of Tanya Denali. I suggest that unless you want to give yourself up to the authorities that you use those three days to leave Seattle. I don't care where you go. I don't care what you do. But you are never to contact my Edward or his … any of his family again.” 

She was probably going to name James but decided not to so as not to humiliate or hurt Victoria. Good girl. 

Vicky blew out a loud breath, “Whew. Well Shit Bella. Remind me to NEVER piss you off.”

I walked up behind Bella. I snaked my arm around my girl's waist and pulled her back to press against my body. I dropped my lips down to plant a small kiss on her bare shoulder, "Well done sweet one. Let’s go home so I can make love to my fierce little kitten." I dropped another kiss on her neck just below her ear. 

Tanya stared at us in shock at what just happened.

“You’re still here Ms Vasilii? I thought you'd be heading home to pack.” Bella asked. Tanya turned on her heel grabbed her bag and headed towards the back door.

"Tanya, wait." I turned to see James following after Tanya. 

Vicky stepped forward, drew her arm back and hit James with a powerful right hook to the jaw. James flew back before landing flat on this back on the ground. Fuck, that was a big hit.

"James! You shit." Vicky stood over him shaking out her punching hand. "You've been cheating on me with this cheap slut. Telling me I'm not good enough and this is what you've been banging."

She reached down and grabbed him by his shirt, "We are fucking through you weak shit. Remember that pre-nup you signed? Well you better invest in some industrial strength lube mister, because I am going to ram that pre-nup right up your arse. You won't get a cent of my money. Go ahead and take off with your cheap slut. You deserve each other. Good riddance."

She dropped him back to the ground and stepped over him walking back to us. 

"Vicky, I am so sorry." Bella reached out and took her hand. All the women came and circled around her to wrap her in their love and comfort.

I moved in and took Vicky into a hug. I brushed away the tear rolling down her cheek, "Vicky, you are a strong, beautiful, loving women and that man may be my cousin but he's not worth one single tear. Not one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------  
> A/N: ….. so that happened! Poor Vicky. Good riddance though with James don’t you think. I can’t wait to hear your thoughts on this one….


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Stephanie Meyers for having the best dream ever!   
>  Thanks also to gooseonline my lovely and patient beta. Mistakes are my own.

"Bella?" 

"mmm?"

She's so cute when she's still all post-coital. She goes all limp and relaxed.

"What was all that rubbish about outstanding prostitution charges you were saying to Tanya? I looked into her background and there were no outstanding warrants. So what was all that about? Hmmm?"

We were both gloriously naked and her soft smooth body was wrapped around mine. She snuggled into my chest, damn I loved that. She then reached her hands up to play with my hair. Hmmm, she was definitely trying to distract me. Well, two can play at this game and she should know just how competitive I could be. It was time to turn the tables on this little seduction act, so I took her hands gently in one of mine and I reached the other across her hip and flipped her on to her back. I nudged her legs apart with my knee and I held her hands above her head against the headboard. 

I tilted my head to the side and looked into her eyes. She blushed and I knew she was hiding something from me. 

"What have you been up to my naughty little girl?" 

Keeping her arms above her head I had her pinned beneath me. I pressed my hard cock against her heat and nuzzled my way down her neck before suckling on her left breast. She loved that, it always made her wet for me. 

"Oh… Edward… don't stop… baby, please." 

But that was exactly what I did, I stopped. Completely. I pulled back from her smirking at her, "Talk sweet one. C'mon, tell me what you've been up to."

She blew out a breath of frustration and I smirked at her again raising my eyebrows with expectation.

"Well… I may have exaggerated the situation when talking to Tanya… to scare her and get her to go away." She gave me a very guilty look as she spoke. "But I didn't really lie… well not really… well maybe…. but it worked didn't it, baby." 

I sat up taking her with me and put my back against the headboard. I didn't want to break our touch so I pulled her up with me and cuddled her into my arms. 

She rested her head on her shoulder and played with the hair on my chest.

"C'mon Isabella. I want to hear all of it." 

My tone of voice was stern. Playtime was over. 

She clearly understood that I was serious as she let the words pour out of her, "Tanya had been arrested on prostitution charges but she's only just turned eighteen. Apparently the prosecution argued that although she was guilty it was a first time offence and she had a clean record. The judge ruled that her record would not show the conviction unless she got into trouble again in the next year and that she didn't leave the state during that probationary time. The car theft charges occurred within six months. 

"So when I said to Tanya that she was wanted on charges of prostitution and car theft, she believed me because she had stolen the car and she had left the state during her probationary period."

"But?" I knew there was more and she was going to fucking tell me. She was so used to keeping things to herself but this was going to stop. I had to show her that keeping shit from me was unacceptable.

"Buuuuut…. the car she stole was her father's. He only reported it because he wanted the police to help him find her but he dropped the charges as soon as he realised that if caught Tanya would face more serious consequences because she'd broken the conditions set by the judge. He lied to the police and said the car and his daughter were found and it was all a 'miscommunication'. 

"But Tanya obviously know that the conditions set by the judge are now complete and that she is no longer under any threat of arrest. So my threat to get my lawyer to inform on her was a bluff."

"A bluff?" I looked at her.

"Yes. If need be I could've got him to inform Tanya's father of her whereabouts but I doubt I would've done that… not really."

We were quiet for while. I was stroking my fingers through her beautiful long hair while she played with the hair on my chest. 

"Bella?"

"Yes baby?" Her voice was quiet, she was clearly nervous. 

"Did you run a background check on me?"

She almost whispered, "Yes."

Fuck.

I pulled away from her embrace, swung my legs off the bed, pulled on my boxers and stood up. 

"Edward?" She sat up pulling the sheet up to cover herself. 

"Get dressed Isabella. We need to talk about this and I don't want to do that in our bed, okay." I didn't want to bring an potential argument into our bed. I wanted to keep that place for our love and for our love-making.

"I'm going to make myself some coffee, do you want some tea, love?"

"Green tea, please." 

"Okay, I'll get us our drinks and then meet you in your office, okay. I am assuming that's where you have the background information on me?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. "Yes."

I nodded and headed out to the kitchen. I made the coffee and the tea in a numb kind of haze. As I watched the coffee drip through the beans into the carafe and the drops were mesmerising. Was I angry? I wasn't sure. I was shocked that was true. My sweet one hired a private detective to investigate me. Okay, yes I was definitely angry. I had to find out why she did that instead of just asking me what she wanted to know. Isn't that what people in relationships did?

Fuck. I was confused but I was determined not to run. I was going to sit down and find out what the fuck was going on.

I fixed carried the mugs with our drinks into the office to find her sitting in the chair in front of the desk waiting for me. She was fiddling with the corner of a folder which she had on her lap and was clearly very nervous. Fuck that. I put the drinks down on the little coffee table went over and reached my hand out for her to take. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her. "C'mon love, let's sit on the couch and talk, okay?"

"Okay." There was relief in her voice, she took my hand and we moved to the large leather couch. 

"Sweet one. I want you to know that I am upset about this, in fact, I am very angry about this but I want to hear you out and hear why you thought it necessary to investigate me rather than just ask me your questions. But I also want you to know that I love you. That sometimes we are going to argue and sometimes we are going to be angry with each other, but I meant it when I said I was never going to run from you again. We can disagree, we can even fight and be angry but we'll still be together. We'll just work it out together. Okay?"

Tears fell down her cheek and she nodded.

I picked up my coffee and sat back in the chair. "So why don't we start with why you felt the need to investigate me." 

She put the folder down on the coffee table, picked up her tea and turned to sit sideways so she was facing me. 

"Edward, I actually have a private investigator on retainer. I use him often to run background checks on people I am personally going to hire through the Helping Hands program. 

"As you can imagine with the bakery and catering businesses I have people in the building at odd times of day and night. They not only have access to me but often times they have access to Lil Bit. So as a safety precaution I usually get a background check on each person to make sure they are telling the truth about their background. I believe in helping people get a second chance in life but I have to be careful with Lil Bit's safety."

"Okay. I understand that. That actually makes a lot sense. Elizabeth's safety is very important to me too. I am grateful you have this practice with your employees especially given many of them have lived rough and may have been involved in illegal activities. I am relieved actually that you do this. It reminds me that I want to talk to you about travelling on the bus with Lil Bit, but we'll talk about that later."

She looked at me quizzically but obviously thought it is wise to leave it alone for now.

I reached forward to put a stray hair back behind her ear. I wanted to touch her and comfort her because she was still distressed but calmer than when we first sat down. 

"So, love, now I understand why you have a P.I. on retainer and you use him routinely to run background checks. When did you decide to run one on me?"

"After you stopped talking to me." She looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Baby, I didn't know what to do. I was already in love with you, we'd only been on two dates but I knew you were the one. You were so sweet, so loving. You'd warned me that you'd had a terrible past with bad relationships and that you had trust issues but when you ran from me, I just didn't know what to do. I was lost."

"I tried talking you, I tried visiting your office but you just wouldn't see me. I was desperate Edward. I'm sorry if you feel I invaded your privacy and I see now that I did and that it was wrong. I could lie and tell you that I did it to make sure there was nothing in your life that was a threat to Lil Bit or to me. I could say that I was protecting myself from gold-diggers. But none of that would be true.

She put her tea down and took my coffee from me to place it on the table too. She surprised me, again, and climbed onto my lap to straddle me. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. Her hands cupped my face, leaned forward putting her forehead to my forehead. 

"The truth is I wanted to find the answer to the mystery. How could such a handsome, loving, successful and wealthy man be so insecure. I wanted to know what had happened to you. I thought that if I solved the mystery I'd be able to find a way to get you to talk to me. That's the truth baby. I know now that it was wrong. 

"Love is patient," I reminded her as I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. 

"Baby, I should've waited because in the end you did reach out to me. You sent me the text." She reached back to pick up the folder. "I didn't need this information and honestly it didn't help me anyway."

She slid off my lap to sit close beside me and I wrapped my arm around her, I didn't want her to move too far away from me. 

"So what exactly did you find out?"

She opened the folder and starting flicking through the pages. "I found out that you lost your parents when you were young. That Esme and Carlisle adopted you, as well as adopting Emmett and Alice. I found out that you were a Volturi, a Cullen and a Masen. I found out that despite that and having all the money you could ever need from all three of your family fortunes, that you didn't take advantage of that but that you built your own successful investment business yourself. 

"I also found out that you'd had three significant relationships, Irina in high school, Kate in college and Tanya until recently." 

"I told you all about that myself, you didn't need a P.I. to tell you that, love."

"I know and I realise now how wrong it was for me to do it."

I took the folder from her and started flicking through the pages. Apparently, Irina is married to a wealthy developer, so all her dreams seem to have come true. Kate has two children but is divorced from the professor she left me for, apparently he cheated on her with another student. I suppose what goes around, comes around.

I tossed the folder down on the table. 

"I'm sorry Edward, I should've trusted you to tell me when the time was right. I wouldn't normally invade someone's privacy this way unless it was for employment checks and they are aware that I am doing that as it is condition of the Program. I just seem to lose sight of good sense when it comes to you. I love you so much."

"Love is trust. I am trying so hard to trust and it is really difficult for me because women have betrayed my trust in the past. Finding out that you've done this and that you've kept this from me is challenging my resolve, Bella."

I reached across and pulled her into my lap. She leaned her head on my chest. 

"I love you so much Isabella. You are smart, beautiful, loving, a wonderful mother to Lil Bit and you are fantastic in bed. You are my dream girl. I know that you've been on your own and that you've had a lot of responsibility but you're going to have to start letting me in. I honestly cannot be angry with your for doing this Bella. If you had cut me off and wouldn’t talk to me I’d probably do this or worse to find out how to fix it. Don’t get me wrong I don’t think investigating someone you care about is right but I understand why you did it. 

“I want us to share good times and bad times but most importantly I want us to share with one another. Neither of us have very much experience with relying on someone else or opening up to someone else. You were right the other night when you said this is a first time for both of us. I for one have never been in an open, loving relationship where trust was a factor. I think it will take us some time to work it all out and we’ll probably stumble every now and again. We just have to help each other and lift each other up when we fall. Love forgives and we have to forgive each other when we make mistakes.”

We shared a slow, passionate, loving kiss. Neither of us in any hurry. Both of us enjoying the warmth of each other’s hold. We pulled away just enough to rest our foreheads together. 

“I think that was our first fight, sweet one.”

“Does that mean we get make-up sex now?”

I laughed, my innocent girl has developed a taste for sin and I love it. “Soon baby, There are just a few other things we need to talk about before I take you back to our bed and ravage you.” I tickled her sides and she squirmed, giggling and trying to get away from me. I wasn’t having that!

“Seriously, sweet one there are a few things I want to sort out."

"Okay." She handed me my coffee mug and picked up her own mug of tea. "Shoot." 

"I don't want you and Lil Bit on public buses anymore. It is an unnecessary risk. I'm going to talk with Tyler about getting an SUV with full safety features and install a proper safety seat for Elizabeth. Whenever you want to go somewhere you'll call Tyler and he'll drive you. I'm not really going to ask you this one, love. This one I am just going to lay down the law. Yours and Lil Bit's safety is too important to me, okay?"

"I just don't want Lil Bit growing up spoiled. She’s my little princess but I don’t want her to grow up so privileged she has no idea how to catch a bus or balance a cheque book. But I do agree that at the moment it is an unnecessary risk. So I agree to the car and the driver but I want to pay for it."

"No." 

"Edward? I can certainly afford my own car and driver."

"I don't care. No."

She pouted at me. 

"I warned you, love. I am a controlling, possessive man. You and Lil Bit are mine and I will take care of you. Okay."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me. I can only assume she was trying to work out if this was a battle worth fighting. 

"Okay."

"Good girl. Please understand that I just can't bear to think of you being hurt again. You are very wealthy and so is Lil Bit. That makes you targets. I just want to keep you safe."

I leaned my lips down to hers for a soft, chaste kiss. 

"I just have one more topic I want to discuss before we get lost in each other again - birth control."

"I don't want us to use any, Edward."

I looked at her with my head tilted to one side a I took in her words. "Why not, love? I mean, I just want to understand it."

"Well, I'm not sure if can really explain it properly. My reasons are complicated and yet they're simple too. I have never had any interest in a fling or casual sex. I was never even attracted to a man before you. I waited until I was in love to give myself physically to a man… to you.

"As you said before, I've been alone a lot in my life. I lost my father to cancer, I lost my mother and Phil in that terrible accident. But what little family I had I loved and they loved me. Unconditionally. I value family and that unconditional love above all other things even though the only family I have left is Elizabeth. 

"When my own mother threatened to abort her pregnancy I begged her not to and I thank heaven everyday because if she had I would be alone right now and I would not have my sweet Lil Bit. Add to that that I've watched Emily and Sam go through the agony of trying repeatedly to have a baby of her own only to miscarry each time. I've watched Leah come to terms with the fact that she'll only have one child even though she’d love to have another. 

“How could I in all good conscious try and prevent having a baby when I have love to give, money to support a child and a healthy baby to bear a child.

"I don't know if any of this is making sense but if you put all these things together they seem to point to the simple truth which is that in my individual circumstances, I simply want to accept the natural consequences of having sex with the man I love. In fact Edward, if I were blessed with your child I would be both grateful and happy." 

“Well my love, you can be sure of one thing if or when you become pregnant our child will be born a Cullen.”

She smiled and nodded. “So we’re agreed. No contraception. We’ll let nature take its course.”

“Yes, Bella.” I spread my hand across her abdomen. “I cannot wait until you are round with my child growing inside you.”

“Does that mean we can have make-up sex now.” She waggled her eyebrows, reached her hands up behind my head, tugged on my hair and then pulled my head closer to hers. Our chaste kiss became heated.

I stood up taking her with me. I carried her bridal style walking down the hallway towards our room. 

“When is Lil Bit coming home?”

“Not until ten tomorrow morning.” 

“Can we go get her before then, I miss her already.”

Bella smiled at me. “Yes, baby, we can get her whenever you like.”

“Good, but for now I want to make love to you and make you scream out my name… repeatedly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------  
> A/N: I hope you like it and that it answered some of your questions. I also thought we needed a little Bella/Edward alone time. Thank you for reading. I’d love to hear your thoughts.


	26. famous chicken pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Twilight, no surprises there.   
> Thanks to my beta gooseonline and thanks so much to my lovely readers.

Chapter 26 - famous chicken pie

 

"Eh-wed!"

I was just at the door talking to Leah when Lil Bit came barrelling down the hallway towards me her beautiful brown curls bouncing around her face. I squatted down and opened my arms to her. When she jumped into my arms I stood holding her up. She planted a big wet kiss on my cheek and I laughed.

"Good morning, little love. Have you had a nice time?"

"Yes, Eh-wed. I coloured wif Sef and unca Ja-coob made hot choklet wif marsh-allows."

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go pack your bag, say goodbye to Seth and then we'll head off okay. I want you to see the new car seat Tyler bought for you so you ride in my car."

"O-kay Eh-wed." She spun in my arms and wriggled to get down. I put her down on the floor and she trotted off down the hallway calling for Seth and telling him about her new car seat. So fucking cute.

"Come along Edward. Your little love is waiting for you." Leah was laughing as she led me down the hallway to follow after Lil Bit. It was a nice home, modest but warm and welcoming. I could definitely enjoy spending time here and I really liked Leah she was very forgiving of me. She seemed to be amused by me.

"I can't help it Leah. She has me wrapped around her tiny finger."

"I think she loves you too, Edward. Last night when Jacob was saying their good night prayers with them, Lil insisted she include you in her God bless list."

Fuck. I stopped in the hallway and cleared my throat. I blew out a heavy breath trying to get my emotions under control. The thought of that little angel including me in her good night prayers. Fuck.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

I looked at her, still unable to move. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Leah reached out and put her hand on my upper arm. "Welcome to parenthood, Daddy."

A laugh burst from me and I honestly don't think I've have ever been this happy. I wiped my eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. I know the smile must've been huge because Leah laughed when she saw it.

"Thank you Leah. Thank you for supporting me. You've accepted me into Bella's and Lil Bit's life so graciously. I really appreciate it."

We could hear Bella and Seth laughing and we turned to walk towards them. "You know Edward, my nickname used to be QB which stood for Queen Bitch. I was a very angry person and held people at a distance. I lived by a sort of reject before you're rejected philosophy."

Queen Bitch! I can't even imagine Leah like that. I mean she's a straight talker but she so kind and she's been nothing but generous to me.

"Jacob was always in my life but he was just a friend. Before he and I got together thought I was in love with someone else but they fell in love with my cousin."

Was she talking about Sam and Emily?

"The feeling of unrequited love made me even worse. I judged everyone harshly. I held people to impossible standards and found fault with everyone."

"What changed? Because you are nothing like that now."

"Thanks. It wasn't anything very dramatic but it was one of those moments - an epiphany I suppose Jacob would call it. I was hanging out with my younger brother Seth. He's a cop like Sam now. He still lives on the Res at La Push. Anyway, we were at a bonfire, sort of a tribal event. We were all sitting around and listening to the old stories and I was being my usual bitchy self keeping everyone at a distance. When Seth leaned over to me and said 'You're a beautiful person, sis and I want you to know that I love you. Everyone around this fire loves you.' His words shocked me at first."

"I don't know why it affected me the way it did. Seth is a kind lovely person who sees the good in everyone. He gets along with people so easily but he is unwavering in his desire to the do the right thing. Even if it is an unpopular thing. He never lies. So when he leaned over and said that I was a beautiful person and that people loved me. I felt unworthy, ungrateful and so ashamed of my behaviour."

Leah paused again and I could see that she was remembering what was obviously a very significant moment in her life.

"That night, after Seth said that to me, I looked around the bonfire and everyone just seemed different. Instead of seeing people's flaws, I saw their strengths. I saw our tribal leaders, whom I had previously seen as embarrassing, as dignified men and women who were trying to keep our ancient traditions alive and I was suddenly grateful to them. I saw my mother coping so well after my father's death, taking his place on the elders council. I saw the young ones all shiny and bright listening to the tribal stories with excitement and awe."

She chuckled then, "And I saw Jacob. He wasn't listening to the elders or joking with his friends. He was looking at me. He looked at me the way you look at Isabella. He smiled at me as I looked at him with new eyes. I smiled back."

She sighed, "We've been together ever since. Seth saw me for who I could be. That's what I see when I see you, Edward. I see the man you can be, a loving husband and a wonderful father. Love is trying to burst from you and I am happy to see that you are letting it."

I looked at this wonderful quiet natured woman. "Your brother was right Leah. You are a beautiful person. Thank you for sharing your story with me." I reached over and pulled her in for a tight hug. She hugged me back and I knew we would be friends for a very long time.

"Put my woman down. You've got your own from what I can understand."

Stepping away from each other Leah and I chuckled, "Hey Jacob. Good to see you." I extended my hand and he shook it readily. I hoped he would come to accept me soon. These were good people and I wanted to spend more time with them.

"Edward. You look well. Thanks to you I had quite the tangle with Lil Bit last night but I think we sorted things out eventually."

"Yeah, I heard something about that. Sorry man."

"You might want to try and explain things to Lil Bit when you can. She seems to be okay with your … sleeping arrangements … She is very young but she is also very bright and quite observant. She's happy and she loves you so I'm sure she'll understand as you explain things to her."

"Thanks Jacob. She and I are going to have a day by ourselves so I'll try and talk with her today.

"Where momma?" I looked down to see Elizabeth smiling and looking up at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

I squatted down to get closer to her eye level. "Momma has a friend visiting today, little love. I thought you might like to come and visit Nonna Esme with me. Would you like to do that Lil Bit?"

"Yay, I wov Nonna!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Okay, then. Let's go get your things and say our goodbyes."

"What's Bella up to, Edward? I didn't think you'd let her out of your sight. You two seemed to be joined at the hip."

Leah was leading the way again following Elizabeth as she ran to get her things.

"Vicky is over visiting. Victoria is my cousin's soon to be ex-wife. She and Bella hit it off at Alice's fashion frenzy last night, so Bella invited her over for lunch today. I told her I'd take Lil Bit and leave them to it."

"Soon to be ex?"

"You do not want to know. I will only say that I am gaining a friend and losing a cousin."

"Sounds like an interesting story. Maybe another time. For now let's get Elizabeth sorted."

I went into Seth's bedroom and found Lil Bit telling Seth all about visiting her Nonna. The room looked like a whirlwind had been through it, with blocks, colour markers, and toys all over the floor.

"Lil Bit, bring me all your sleep over things and I will put them in the bag. Then I think we should clean up Seth's room so we don't leave it in a mess."

"That's okay Edward, we'll clean up after you leave."

"No, I think Elizabeth should help. Don't you Lil Bit?"

"I help, Eh-wed. Sef is my speshal fwend, I wov him."

Seth smiled and quietly started picking up his room. He did most things quietly.

"Thanks for looking after Lil Bit for me last night Seth."

He beamed at me, "Liz-a-beth is my best friend. She can play in my room and make a mess too. I don't mind."

"I know you don't little man, but if she makes the mess she should help clean it up don't you think? We don't want her to grow up expecting everyone to clean up after her all the time, do we?"

He shook his head. "I don't want Liz-a-beth to be like mean girls."

"That's right Seth we don't want any mean boys or mean girls."

He nodded his understanding and while I packed Lil Bit's things into her bag, both children set about putting everything away. I looked up and saw Jacob in the doorway watching me.

"I think I may have been wrong about you Edward… I hope so."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Only time will tell I suppose. I'll have to prove myself but believe me when I tell you Jacob, I am going to be around for a long time."

I helped the children pack up the books, colour markers and other toys. Leah then took Lil Bit to the bathroom and I thanked them both for caring for her overnight. I offered to return the favour when they felt like a night out. Leah seemed very excited by that idea. I was glad.

"Okay, let's go Elizabeth. Tyler is waiting."

"Don't you drive Edward?"

"Actually Jacob, I loooove to drive. But I also like to drive really fast. I mean scary fast. I have had quite a few speeding tickets in my day." I leaned in so Lil Bit couldn't hear me, "Given my parents died in a car accident because they were careless and my own addiction to speed, I just think it is safer for me and … those important to me... " I nodded my head towards Elizabeth, "It is just better if I leave the driving to the professionals most of the time."

"Good decision."

"Thanks again for looking after her last night."

Lil Bit ran to Tyler who wrapped his arms around her, lifted her and then showed her the seat he'd chosen for her. It was pink with purple love hearts on it and across the top in cursive embroidery was 'Lil Bit'. She giggled and kissed Tyler's cheek as he sat her in her new car seat. He kissed the top of her head and then waited for me to get in the car.

"Looks like she likes the car seat, Tyler. Thanks man."

"It is the safest one on the market."

"Good deal. Let's go via the car yard and we'll let Lil Bit pick the colour of Bella's car."

Tyler nodded and shut the door after me.

I settled into the car next to Elizabeth. Do you like your new seat Lil Bit?"

"Gots my name on it, Eh-wed. Is my seat!"

"Yes, little love. It is your seat. Elizabeth I want to buy momma a car so Tyler can drive you and your momma wherever you want to go and you don't get the bus anymore. Will you help me pick a car for your momma?"

"Yay. I has a seat in momma's car, too?"

"Of course. You must always have a special seat to keep you safe in the car."

She clapped her hands and then looked out the window as we drove. She was humming to herself as we drove. So fucking cute.

We arrived at the Volvo dealership and I carried Lil Bit inside to the showroom.

I'd already picked out the model and all the safety features I wanted, I just wanted Lil Bit to choose the colour.

"Wed. I like the wed car, Eh-wed."

"Red it is." I nodded to the sales agent. He completed the forms which I signed. I handed over my credit card and closed the deal.

"The car has to be specially ordered due to the extra safety features you've requested but we should be able to deliver it to you in a little over a week, Mr Cullen."

"That'll be fine." I took Lil Bit's hand and we slowly made our way back to Tyler. Once she was happily back in her seat we headed off to my parents.

"Elizabeth!" Esme burst out of her front door as we were getting out of the car and before I could say a word Lil Bit was out of my arms and disappearing into the house with my mother both of them chirping away at each other. Huh. I think I just became invisible.

"Hi ma, good to see you too." I whined at her.

"Oh dumpling, you know I love you. I am just so excited to have you and Elizabeth here to visit with me while your father is away."

Dad had gone to a medical seminar in Los Angeles and flew out early this morning.

"How long is Dad away?"

"He's not gone long. He'll be back on Monday night. I would've gone with him only I am still working on this celeb wedding." She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, it is like bridezilla meets Liberace. Sooo over the top. We've got Bella's catering team working on it with us… you know Zafrina? She's wonderful, so creative and so helpful."

"Nonna? I go potty?"

"Of course petal. Let's go."

They headed off down the hallway and I made my way to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone to text Bella.

'At Esme's and lost Lil Bit to my mother *sad face*…. E'

My phone pinged with a message almost immediately.

'So lovely for Lil Bit to have a nonna to spoil her *tears* … B'

'Are you having fun? How is Vicky doing?…. E'

'We've had some tears and some laughs. I've made us some lunch and now we're talking business…. B'

Lunch is a good idea, I didn't realise before but I am quite hungry and Ma's kitchen smells great. Wait, what business?

'Business?…E'

'Vicky's got some great ideas for my 'Sweet Temptations' idea…. B'

Oh, of course Vicky's fortune came from her father's business which included food distribution services using their trucking business. Interesting.

'Can't wait to hear all about it… E'

'I've invited Vicky to meet with Angela from your firm when I meet with her next week. Is that okay baby?... B'

Fuck it kills me when she calls me that.

'Of course, love, it is your meeting…E'

I could hear Lil Bit and Esme heading back down the hallway.

'The girls are back, got to go. See you later, love…E'

'Love you…B'

"Nonna maked pie for us, Eh-wed."

"I thought I could smell your famous chicken pie, Ma." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Eh-wed kisses momma all the time. Eh-wed sweeps wif momma too, Nonna."

Esme looked at me and I must've turned beet red.

"Does he now? Is that okay with you Elizabeth?"

"Wes. But Unca Ja-coob say I no sweep with Sef. Eh-wed is momma's gwowd up speshal fwend so he can sweep in momma's bed."

I pressed my lips together to stop myself from laughing because Lil Bit was being very serious. I looked at my mother as she laughed quietly.

"Well, Uncle Jacob is right petal. Edward and your momma are grown up special friends. Now let's get some lunch. Are you hungry?" She walked past me and nudged my ribs with her elbow. I chuckled.

"Wes Nonna, I is vewy hungee."

I sat Lil Bit at the table and strapped her into a freshly bought booster seat. "Nice booster seat, Ma. You've been shopping I see."

"Of course I have. I want Elizabeth to have what she needs when she comes to visit me and Poppa Carlisle."

I lay our plates on the table with cutlery and then sat with Lil Bit. I reached down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Her soft round little cheeks are irresistable.

"Would you like to play in the sand pit after lunch Elizabeth?"

"Sand pit?" I stood up to look out the back window and saw a play set, a sand pit and cubby house under the big tree in the back garden. "You've been busy, Ma."

"It was Carlisle's idea. He wanted to have a place for Elizabeth to play when she comes over. He says this is the beginning of our grandparent phase of life and that soon we'll have lots of grandchildren visiting. he's very excited about it."

I forget sometimes that Carlisle and Esme had no children of their own. Having babies in the house would indeed be very exciting for them. I wondered how Esme would react to Bella being pregnant whenever that may happen. Now experiencing this bond with Lil Bit and Bella I had a sudden wave of sadness for Esme. Her first husband was an abuser and thanks to his abuse she lost her baby and the ability to have another. How could any man do such a dreadful thing? I couldn't help it, I stood up and hugged Esme close to me.

"I love you Ma. I am so grateful to you and Dad. Thank you for loving me."

Esme eyes were wet with tears, "Oh, dumpling. How could I not love you? Your mother was my very best friend and you are so like her."

"Oo sad, Nonna?" Lil Bit was watching us with intelligent, concerned eyes.

"I am very happy Elizabeth. Let's eat lunch and then we can go play."

Esme served up our lunch. I cut Lil Bit's food for her, poured her a cup of juice and we all three tucked in to our delicious lunch. We all laughed and chatted happily as we ate. After lunch I offered to clean up and sent Esme outside to play with Lil Bit.

After washing up I made some coffee. I sat by the window, sipping coffee watching my mother and my daughter play together. Daughter? Hmm. I shook my head thinking about how Isabella had changed my life some completely.

I wasn't going to wait for her to tell me she was pregnant. I wanted to put a ring on her finger now. I wanted her to know that I wanted to marry her. I also wanted to adopt Lil Bit. Watching her with her 'Nonna Esme', I realised I wanted her to be a Cullen too. I had an idea of how I was going to ask but I really wanted Lil Bit's help.

"Eh-wed, oo pay too pwease?" Lil Bit was standing in the middle of the sandpit with a bucket on her head. I had to get a photo of that. I grabbed my phone and snapped the photo to send to Bella.

'Esme has set up a play area outside and as you can see Lil Bit is really enjoying it. Picture to follow…. E'

I waved to Lil Bit, "On my way little love." I jogged out to join them. Esme looked up to me with the happiest face. "Edward, I love this little girl. You had better make an honest woman of her mother, make this little one my granddaughter and give me lots of lots of grandbabies. Soon."

I chuckled thinking how Esme and I were definitely on the same page. Just then my phone rang with Bella's ring tone, "Hello sweet one."

"…hello … ba… baby." She was crying, what the hell had happened. I moved away from Lil Bit so I could talk with Bella without worrying the little one.

"Isabella are you alright, are you crying? What has happened love?"

"Can … I talk… with… Esme… " She sobbed between every other word.

"Ma, Bella wants to talk with you."

Esme walked over and took the phone, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Bella, honey are you okay?"

I sat with Lil Bit and tried to figure out what was wrong, listening to Esme's responses.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're welcome."

She listened again.

"We love her and we love you too sweetheart."

I could hear Bella's little sobs. What the fuck was going on?

"Here sweetie, let me put dumpling back on." She handed me the phone and patted my arm.

"Sweet one, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. Just the sight of Lil Bit playing with a grandmother made me realise how much you've brought into my life. Thank you baby."

I laughed. "That's funny, I was watching Esme playing with Lil Bit and was thinking how much you've brought into our lives. Thank you love."

She laughed. "Vicky left a little while ago but she'll be back this week for the meeting with Angela. I really like Vicky, Edward. She's really smart - she had some great advice."

"What are you doing now?"

"I've just made a Cassoulet for dinner and crepes for dessert. When are you coming home?"

"Stop teasing me with your food porn, sweet one. Lil Bit and Esme are having a lovely time so I don't want to cut that short. Not to mention that Lil Bit will need a bath before we can head home." I chuckled as I saw how dirty Lil Bit was already. She looked so cute with her dirty little clothes. I looked over to see her and Esme making a sandcastle together. "Yeah, she's going to need a bubble bath I think."

Bella was laughing too. "I might have a bubble bath and then have a nap. I'm feeling very tired today."

Hmm, nineteen year old healthy woman, feeling tired in the middle of the afternoon. I really need to get that ring on her finger. Soon. Man I hope she's pregnant.

"You're tired my love? A bath and a nap sounds like a good idea then, while you have peace and quiet. I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

I went back over to Esme and Lil Bit and sat on the grass watching them.

"Everything okay dumpling?"

"Perfect, Ma…. perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter we have a surprise visitor… See you then.


	27. surprise breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three cheers for Stephanie Meyers for writing Twilight. Three cheers also for my beta gooseonline.
> 
> Congratulations also to all the wonderful Twilight fandom writers, readers, reviewers nominated in the Twilight Fandom Awards. We love you.

It was early but still dark. I was enjoying one of my favourite things in the world, watching my Bella sleep. I let my eyes lazily linger over her beautiful body, her gorgeous hair and her soft pouty lips swollen from our passionate kisses last night. We'd made love twice and she was now lying on her stomach, naked and deeply asleep, one of her hands was under her pillow and the other was resting on my chest. The sheet was gathered so that it just covered her luscious and biteable arse.

As I quietly watched her, I was idly twirling the Diamond Eternity Bracelet I had put on her wrist while she slept. It was the second part of the set my father had given to my mother that I was giving to Bella one piece at a time. The bracelet had 6.75 carats of diamonds in a platinum setting and shone so beautifully against her skin.

She had started to rouse and whispered my name in her sleep. I could tell she was about to wake-up because her fingers started to twirl the soft hairs on my chest. She stretched and then the sheet slipped even further. I watched her naked body stretch as she woke, she let out a small moan and the sound went straight to my cock. I wanted her again. I always wanted her. I would always want her.

I slowly rolled over towards her, kissing my way across her shoulders while my hand slid down her back and over the soft curve of her hip. I slipped my hand down to cup her sex and she let out another moan. She was not quite broken from her sleep but she curled her body towards me responding to my touch. I continued to move my hand until I slipped a finger inside her and I rolled my thumb over her clit.

She smiled sleepily and opened her eyes to look at me. "Mmm," she moaned, obviously enjoyed my movements.

I kissed her neck and moved my body so that I lay over her with she was still lying on her stomach. I circled my hand under her hips and raised her pelvis slightly.

"Good morning, love." I kissed all down her spine. "I cannot resist you a moment longer."

She was wet and writhing so I pushed gently inside her. She moaned again and pushed back towards me.

We moved gently together in a slow rhythm. I raised her hips a little higher, she bent her legs so that she was kneeling but her chest was still on the bed and our paced increased. I moved inside her, going much deeper with this angle. Damn that was good.

The only noise that could be heard was our deep grunting and low moaning. Wanting more Bella raised her chest up off the bed and begged me to go harder, to go faster. So I did. Soon I was pounding into her. I moved my fingers to pinch and squeeze her nipples. She cried out in pleasure as she came hard pulling my orgasm for me as I pulsed inside her.

Panting, I leaned down on to her back and then slowly left her body. I didn't want to and she also moaned at the loss of our connection. I rolled onto the bed beside her and pulled her close to me.

"That was a lovely way to say good morning, baby. How long have you waited for me to wake up?"

I reached down and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Not long, love. I enjoy watching you sleep although it does make me horny as hell."

She giggled, "I noticed. You know what else I noticed this morning?"

She held up her wrist and spun the new bracelet around it. "Edward, this is so beautiful. It is so extravagant though. You are too generous."

"It was my mother's. I didn't spend a cent so don't talk nonsense. I want to give you so many things but most importantly I want you to have my mother's jewellery."

She reached up and gave me a soft intimate kiss. "Thank you Edward. I love it."

"C'mon, it is time to get up. I am sure Elizabeth will be awake soon. I want us to have some fun together this morning. What would you like to do today?"

"Lil Bit has been out the past few days. Could we just stay home and enjoy a quiet day?"

"Perfect." I stood up and pulled on my boxers and a t-shirt and just at that moment a small knock could be heard from our bedroom door. I went over and opened it and found Lil Bit standing there in her cute little butterfly pyjamas, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and the book I was reading to her last night tucked under her arm.

"Wake up time, Eh-wed." She reached her arms up to me almost dropping her book.

"Good morning, little love. Did you sleep well?" I reached down and picked her up heading back to bed with Bella who'd slipped on a thigh length chemise and wrapped herself in a deep blue silky robe. Gorgeous.

"Momma!"

Lil Bit crawled over the bed and sat next to Bella, pulling open the book. "Wead pwease?"

"What's this? A new book?"

"Eh-wed giv me. I a pwincess."

"Esme and I took Lil Bit out …uh, shopping… yesterday. Of course that was after her bubble bath to remove the sandpit she'd collected in her clothes and changing her into clean clothes. We popped into a bookstore and when I found this book I thought it was perfect for her."

Bella turned it over and read the blurb on the back cover, "Princess Elizabeth…," she looked at me and smiled, "plans on marrying Prince Ronald, who is practically perfect. However, a dragon arrives who destroys her kingdom, kidnaps Ronald, and burns all her clothes so that she has no choice but to wear a paper bag. Elizabeth follows the dragon and Ronald, and seeking to rescue her fiancé, challenges the dragon to burn forests with fire and to fly around the world. The dragon completes the tasks but after flying around the world a second time becomes tired and falls asleep. Elizabeth rescues Ronald, who is ungrateful and tells her to return when she looks more like a princess. Elizabeth realizes that she is better off without Ronald and sets off into the sunset to live her own life."

I leaned down and kissed the top of Lil Bit's head. "Perfect. You don't need to marry a silly Prince do you Princess Elizabeth?"

"Oh Edward." Bella laughed at me. "You are too cute. I love the story and the book is wonderful, but one day Lil Bit may just want to fall in love and get married."

"Nope. Absolutely no boys." I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. Bella shook her head and chuckled at my idiocy.

"Sef is my speshal fwend, Eh-wed. I marry Sef."

I was about to argue but Bella started reading the book which I had read to Lil Bit three times last night. No boys, not for my Princess. Well, I suppose that was going to be difficult considering that she was smart, sweet and cute as hell. Dammit. We'll have to send her to a private girls school. No one would be good enough for Elizabeth…. except maybe Seth, there was something very special about that boy. Maybe, Seth. Maybe when she was thirty.

I watched them for a moment, then I took the opportunity to head into the bathroom to enjoy a good hot shower. I came out with a towel wrapped around me just as Bella was finishing the story. She raised her eyebrow at me and licked her lips. I let out a laugh as I walked into the walk-in robe and pulled on some fresh boxers, old jeans and vintage t-shirt. I headed back out barefoot. I loved being barefoot at home.

"Fank oo, momma. Bwek-fast now?"

"Bella you grab a shower and dress. I'll take Lil Bit in the kitchen and get breakfast started."

I reached out to Lil Bit who jumped into my arms.

"Thanks baby. I won't be long." She disappeared into the bathroom.

I looked at Lil Bit. "Did you enjoy your story, little love?"

"Wes. I hungee, Eh-wed."

"Me too, let's go make breakfast." I popped her down on the floor and she toddled off ahead of me towards the kitchen. Damn, I loved this little girl.

I settled Lil Bit into her chair and she chirped away at me as I moved around the kitchen putting breakfast together. First I chopped up an assortment of fresh fruit and placed a bowlful with a nice dollop of yoghurt on top in front of Lil Bit . She enthusiastically tucked into that while I chopped and mixed together ingredients for spanish omelettes and toast.

Once ready, I leaned down to Elizabeth and whispered to her, "Let's go get the presents we bought for momma yesterday so we can surprise her when she comes in for breakfast."

"Yay…pwesents for momma." She was clapping her hands and trying to get out of her seat but I had her strapped in, so she reached her hands up to me and was kicking her feet. "Up, Up, Eh-wed."

I unstrapped her lifting her up into my arms, "Upsie, Daisie!"

"I not Daisee - Nonna say I petal."

"Yes, little love you are a petal…. a daisy petal."

She giggled as I popped her down on the floor and went into the lounge room to the cupboard where we'd hidden the presents. Lil Bit carried one gift while I carried the other parcels. I went to the guest bathroom to grab the flowers I'd placed in a bucket of water last night. Lil Bit and I had picked the flowers yesterday at Riley's florist shop the day before.

Together we went into the kitchen and placed the gifts on the side bench. I took the arrangement of flowers and placed them in a large vase in the centre of the breakfast table.

I put out some fancy tea cups and plates Bella had in one of the kitchen cabinets and proceeded to lay the table the way Esme had taught me too. I checked that I had all the breakfast things ready and brought another bowl of chopped fruit salad with yoghurt back in placing it on the table with a jug of juice. I made a pot of Bella's favourite Irish Breakfast tea and placed it on the table well out of Lil Bit's reach.

Just then Bella walked in, freshly showered and dressed. She reached up to kiss my cheek. "Edward, this looks so lovely. Thank you. Oh, I am so hungry." She sat down and immediately started feasting on the fruit. "This fruit is soooo goood."

I poured her some tea while she was in apparent raptures over the fruit. She took a sip, "Is this a different tea? It tastes a little funny? It's nice, it's just different." She put her cup down. Hmm, I think I may have gotten my girlfriend pregnant. I truly hoped so.

"Sit down, love. Let me make you an omelette. I saw this one on the cooking channel so I think even I can do it. Just enjoy the fruit and some juice while you wait. Maybe just sip the tea for now."

I went to the stove to cook the omelettes. I smiled to myself and I listened to Bella and Lil Bit chirping away, chatting, laughing while eating their fruit.

The eggs were quick to cook and looked pretty good even if I say so myself. I carried in the three plates and set them down on the table, "Voila!"

"Yummy, Eh-wed."

"This looks lovely, baby. Well done."

Thank you cooking channel. I'll never cook like Bella but I'd like to think I could manage more than simple toast or chopped fruit so she doesn't always have to do the cooking. Especially as I know she doesn't like Lil Bit to have take-out.

We all tucked in to our eggs and they honestly were pretty good. Once we were done Bella went to take the plates but I jumped up and cleared the plates from the table. "No love, let me take care of the dishes."

"Edward, you cooked. It's only fair that I clean up."

"Just stay there okay, please love. I have a surprise for you."

"Sir-pwise for momma!" Lil Bit was clapping again.

Bella chuckled. "Okay, I'll sit here and wait for my surprise, I love surprises."

I went into the kitchen, clicked the music track on with the playlist I programmed in last night, grabbed my parcels and headed in to my girls. The first song, Savage Garden's 'Truly, Madly, Deeply', played softly in the background.

"Oh, I love this song… what are all those gifts? It's not my birthday, Edward. What are you up to mister?"

I handed Bella the first parcel. She took it giving me a quizzical look while she started ripping the paper off the gift. I was glad she wasn't one of those neat careful unwrappers. She just tore that paper right off. I chuckled and shuffled nervously.

She looked at the book and read the title out loud, 'Love: Quotes and Passages from the Heart'. There were two white satin ribbons marking passages. She pulled on the first one which opened to the front inside cover where I had handwritten our favourite passage.

To my sweet one,

'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.'

I promise to always try my best to love you as you deserve.

Yours always and forever,

Edward

She read it out and I leaned down to kiss her cheek. Leaning over her shoulder I pulled on the other ribbon, opened the book to the next marked page and read the very short quote from Lao Tzu softly into her ear, "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone gives you courage."

I kissed her cheek and then knelt down beside her. As she realised what I was doing, she took a breath and I could see she was trying to calm herself down. I smiled a nervous smile.

"You have given me your love, my Isabella. You've also given me the courage to love and to be loved.

"I had given up on ever finding a love like my father had for mother, like Carlisle has for Esme, like Aro has for Sulpicia or like Marcus had for Didyme. But I found you. I waited so long for you.

"You are my heart, you are my future, you are my forever. You are my sweet one, my love, my Isabella… please… please… say that you will now also be my wife."

She looked down to my outstretched hand, to the diamond ring lying in my open palm.

"My father gave this ring to my mother. It was designed by Harry Winston as part of his Belle collection." I looked up into her beautiful face to see her surprised look.

She still hadn't spoken, so I took her left hand in mine and slid the ring along her ring finger stopping when I reached the first knuckle. I looked back up into her soulful, tear filled eyes.

"We are so connected, my love. You were meant just for me and I was meant for you. Please say that you will be mine, that I can be yours, that you will be my wife. Please say yes. Please say you will be Mrs Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

She let out a shaky, emotion filled breath and smiled the most amazing smile I have ever seen. She slowly, gently and silently nodded her head. I slid the ring all the way on to her finger, reached down and kissed it. I stood up grabbing her with me as I stood, pulling her tight to my body and gave her the deepest most passionate kiss of her life. I kissed the hell out of my fiancé. Damn. I was engaged….to be married.

I looked into her happy face, "Sweet one. Just for me, say it, say it out loud… let me hear you say that you will be mine. Please?"

She laughed. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. She kissed all over my face and I was laughing too.

I looked down to see Lil Bit wriggling to get out of her chair, clapping and laughing. "Momma, Eh-wed is or pwince and oo his pwincess."

Bella unclipped the straps holding Lil Bit on to her chair and lifted her up.

Lil Bit sang out, "Upseee, daiseee petal." I held them both in my arms and closed my eyes to offer a silent prayer to any power that was listening. Thanking them for sending me my beautiful girls and promising to care for them always.

I pulled back and reached over to the end of the table to get the last two parcels. "I have some presents for you too, Elizabeth."

"Yay, Lil Bit pwesents."

Bella sat down with Lil Bit in her arms and I sat next to them, handing Lil Bit the first gift. She tore off the gift-wrapping just the way Bella did, to find a book called, "Daddy Loves His Little Girl." by John Carter Cash. There was a long white ribbon marking one of the pages.

"I has a speshal book with a wibbon too, momma."

I reached out my arms and Bella passed Lil Bit over to me. We opened the book to the page marked with a long white satin ribbon. I read the words on the page:

"Daddy loves his little girl,

deep as the ocean blue.

Wide as the mighty river,

forever I love you."

She smiled and I looked down to her handing her the second present which was a little blue Tiffany jewelry box. Bella gasped and Lil Bit shouted and clapped. She took the box and I helped her open it. Inside was a platinum necklace with a miniature diamond ring hooked onto it.

"I love you with my whole heart Elizabeth, my little love. Deep as the ocean blue, wide as the mighty river, forever I will love you. I hope you'll let me be your daddy so I can take care of you when you are sick and play with you when you are well. So I can share every day with you and protect you always. Will you Lil Bit? Will you say yes? Will you be my little girl and let me be your daddy."

Lil Bit smiled up to me while tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks. "Wes, Eh-wed… oo be I daddee."

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you little love. Thank you."

I placed the necklace around her neck, locking the little clasp as well as the safety clasp. She played with the ring with her tiny fingers.

"I mawwy oo, just like momma."

Bella laughed and I cried with pure joy.

I don't think I have ever been so happy in my whole life. I sat and read the book to Lil Bit while Bella played with my hair wiggling the fingers on her left hand every chance she could so she could see her ring sparkle. The ring fitted perfectly and suited her so well.

When we finished the book, I looked over to Bella. "Shall we call the family and our friends to tell them our good news?"

"Oh, yes. They can all come over here to eat. I can cook … "

She stopped suddenly and had her hand over her mouth. She was looking a little green. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She didn't look fine.

"No, really I am perfectly fine. I was thinking of what I could cook for everyone… oh, dear."

Bella clasped her hand over her mouth while she sprinted to the guest bathroom, which was the closest. I stood Lil Bit up and ran after Bella.

"Are you okay, love?"

Stupid fucking question, Cullen. I could hear her violently throwing up before I even reached the bathroom. Yup. I think we have a little someone on the way.

I reached over and grabbed her hair to hold it out of the way while she puked up her breakfast straight into the toilet bowl. We stood there like that for a while as I stroked her back gently.

"Momma sick, daddy?"

Oh my god. Was it wrong that I reached a new level of happiness in just that moment. Probably.

"Yes and No, Lil Bit. Momma will be okay, we just need to help her for a little while, okay?"

"O-kay, I help."

"Good girl. You sit there in the hall and look at your new book while I take care of momma."

Bella vomited again and then stood up. I looked at her giving her a shrug of my shoulders and a guilty smile.

"I need to brush my teeth," she said as she moved past me and went over to the basin.

"And take a pregnancy test… " I muttered.

A/N: Not quite the visitor you were expecting? expecting… LOL. So did you like the proposal? I thought it was perfect for these two - they're not the showy, big display kind of couple. And Lil Bit is marrying Edward too. I'd love to hear your thoughts.. oh and there is another visitor … next time.

A few people have suggested I start a facebook page for the story - what do you think? good idea?

 

Credits:

'The Paperbag Princess' (one of my daughter's and my favourite books) Written by: Robert Munsch; Illustrated by: Michael Martchenko; ISBN: 9781865049212; ISBN-10: 1865049212; Audience: Children; For Ages: 3+ years old; Format: Paperback; Language: English; Number Of Pages: 28; Published: 1st February 2006; Publisher: Scholastic Australia

'LOVE: Quotes and Passages from the Heart' Written by B.C. Aronson; ISBN: 0375722165; Publisher: Random House Reference (March 3, 2010); Sold by: Amazon Digital Services, Inc.; Language: English

'Daddy Loves His Little Girl' written by John Carter Cash (this is a delightful book). Illustrated by: Marc Burckhardt; ISBN: 9781416974826; ISBN-10: 1416974822; Audience: Children; For Ages: 3 - 6 years old; Format: Hardcover; Language: English; Number Of Pages: 32; Published: 27th April 2010; Publisher: Simon & Schuster

Songs on Edward's proposal playlist (i listened to these on repeat while writing the chapter)

'Truly, Madly, Deeply' performed by Savage Garden (JONES, DANIEL / HAYES, DARREN; Columbia Records)

'As' performed by George Michael with Mary J Blige (STEVIE WONDER; Epic)

'Feels like home to me' performed by Chantal Kreviazuk (Randy Newman; Randy Newman Music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story.


	28. no soft cheese, no fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I don’t own Twilight… just sayin’  
> Thanks to Gooseonline for her beta support and for her friendship. Here we go! 
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 28 - no soft cheese, no fish

 

"I can't look."

"One of us has to look."

"What are we afraid of. We want this, don't we love?"

"So much. I want this so much, baby."

"… baby…"

"Edward. I want to be pregnant. I want your baby." 

I engulfed her in my arms, pulling her close. My chin on her shoulder and my hands joining hers on her abdomen. 

"I'd like a boy, I think." 

"Really? Why?" I was surprised really that she had a preference at all but especially for a boy. 

"Well we already have a little girl. It would be nice to have a boy. I don't know. What about you?"

Images of chasing a little boy around in the park, going to football practice and little league games came flying into my mind. 

I blew out a blast of air as I tried to calm myself before answering. "Sweet one, I want our child. I want part you, part me. I honestly don't care about gender at all." I looked at her and grinned. "Anyway, we're going to have lots and lots of babies so we'll get at least one of each eventually."

She laughed. "Oh, really? Lots and lots of babies, huh?"

"Oh, yes. I plan to have lots of sex with you for the next sixty years. So we're going to make lots and lots of beautiful babies."

She laughed and leaned back to me. Then we both went quiet as we waited for the timer on my phone to go off. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Beep, Beep, Beep.

"I'll go and look." I stood up and started towards the bathroom where we'd left the pregnancy tests on the sink. I say tests because we did four. Bella laughed at me but I wanted to be sure.

"Wait." Bella called out to me and caught hold of my hand. I looked into her eyes and cupped her face in my hands. 

"It's fine, love. I'll go look and then we'll know for sure. Okay?"

"Right now, I am so full of hope. What if they're negative?"

I leaned my face down so close to hers so that our lips were almost touching, "If the tests are negative my love, we'll keep trying and trying until you are blossoming with my child." 

She smiled then so I kissed her gently on her luscious lips. 

I turned and headed into the bathroom. I looked at each test and they all had the same result - pregnant, pregnant, pregnant … pregnant. I took a deep breath as I let the realisation overtake me. Bella was pregnant with my baby. 

I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror. I was going to be someone's Daddy but then I realised I already was a Daddy. Lil Bit had called me Daddy on Sunday and every day since. 

I was a daddy. 

"Edward!" Bella called out in a sort of strangled sob.

"Sorry, love." I grabbed the tests up into my hands and rushed back to her.

"Oh, no. Oh, Edward, I am so sorry. I really thought I was pregnant." She was sobbing.

I rushed to her and grabbed her into my arms, laughing. "Isabella. Shush, love. We are pregnant. We're having a baby!"

She stopped still and looked at me confused. "But. You took so long and then you said Sorry. I thought … "

I am such an idiot. "Oh, sweet one. I said sorry for taking so long." I kissed the tip of her nose. "My little baby momma. You're having my baby. I was just so overwhelmed when I saw the results, I needed a moment to take it in."

"Oh God. Edward. We're having a baby." She smiled with an incredulous expression. "I am pregnant," she declared decisively and she held her hands over her abdomen. Happy tears were falling down her cheeks. I gently rubbed them away with my thumbs and leaned down to kiss her softly.

I knelt down and did what expectant fathers have all done before me. I kissed the place where my baby was nestled safely inside the woman I loved. I whispered, "Daddy loves you sweet baby."

I stood and held my love's face in my hands gently. "Bella you have made me the happiest man in the world." I kissed her and she kissed me back. Our kiss became more passionate and soon we'd shed our clothes falling down on the bed. We made love so sweetly, so gently. Our touches were soft, filled with the love that was enveloping us. Bella's orgasm was followed quickly by my own. Cumming inside her I was overwhelmed, I couldn't believe my life was so full. 

Later, we were lying naked in our bed just staring at each other. Unable to stop touching we were gliding our fingers over each other's bodies, gently touching each other. My hands were drawn to the place where my child was safely resting and I pictured how Bella’s body would change to hold my growing child. Fuck, if this baby was going to be anything like me this petite woman was going to be huge with my huge child. I’d have to talk to a doctor about that. Poor Bella. 

"Hello little baby. I am your daddy and I love you. Now you be nice to my sweet little baby momma and let her eat, work and look after your big sister. Don't make momma sick, okay. I promise to make her rest and eat well so you can grow safely until its time for you to be here with us." 

I lay my face against Bella's abdomen while she slowly, absentmindedly twirled my hair in her fingers. 

"You’re right Edward. Lil Bit is going to be a big sister - she’ll love that - but we’ll have to help her with understanding what this is all about. We might hold off from telling her for awhile though, don’t you think?”

I hummed in agreement. I was very happy where I was and I didn’t really want to move. 

“Thank you for loving me Edward."

"One - I should be thanking you for making my life so wonderful. Two - I had no choice in loving you, sweet one. You were meant for me. I was meant for you. We were at the will of the powers that be and I couldn't be happier about it."

I lay beside Bella and pulled the sheet and blanket over us. "Time for my little baby momma to sleep."

"You're going to be impossible about this pregnancy, aren't you." It wasn't a question, as she looked at me with understanding and resignation in her smile.

"Oh, definitely. I warned you Bella… controlling, possessive… I'll try to reel it in but I can't make any promises. You are too important to me, love. You, Lil Bit and our sweet baby. I will do whatever I need to do to protect you. I won't apologise for that."

"I love you, my controlling, possessive, sweetheart of a man."

"Sleep love."

We'd agreed that we weren't going to tell many people until we were further along. The next morning however we decided to tell Emmett and Rose, our respective best friends we couldn't hold it in from them. They were ecstatic that we were now not only engaged but also expecting.

Emmett picked Bella up and swirled her around and after he put her down I punched him in the arm. "Gentle with her you oaf."

"Sorry Belly. I'm just so excited." I noted that Emmett had started using Rose’s nickname for Bella. 

"That's okay Emmett. Despite what your brother thinks, I am not actually made of glass. I love that you're so excited for us." 

Rose surprised the hell out of all of us when she kissed my cheek and thanked me sweetly for loving her ‘Belly’. 

Since then, Bella and I had fallen into a routine of sorts. She would wake early to head down to the bakery to get things started for the day. My alarm was set for about an hour later when I would get showered and dressed before waking Lil Bit. 

Bella would come upstairs and join us for breakfast, which she did her best to keep down. We avoided eggs, bacon or anything heavy. We stuck with cereal, toast, fresh fruit and herbal tea. Even the smell of coffee set her off so I waited for my coffee until I was heading in the office. After breakfast Bella and Lil Bit would settle into the playroom while I headed off to work. On the mornings when Bella couldn't keep breakfast down I stayed until she was settled again. 

Knowing that I was eating light in the mornings for Bella's sake, Rosalie always had coffee and a pastry ready for me to take into work as well as the usual order I took for team. I could see that Rose and I were going to become a good team when it came to supporting each other to care for Bella.

Jess kindly moved my schedule around so we had our exec team catch-ups around morning tea time instead of first up in the morning. That way if I needed to stay with Bella I could. I simply told Jess I wanted the option to hang out with Bella and Lil Bit in the mornings, which was true.

Everyone attributed my ridiculous, constant grin to the fact that I was now engaged to be married. The news had spread like wildfire and congratulations were coming in from clients, friends, business associates and employees alike. 

We'd spent last Sunday night, after my proposal and Bella unbelievably accepting, calling and texting everyone about our engagement. It was all I could do to hold everyone off from coming over to celebrate straight away. Rather than telling them that Bella was ill, most likely because of being pregnant, I told them a story about wanting to have a quiet celebration with just me and my girls. I think nearly everyone believed it except maybe Esme and Leah, who seemed to think something was up. Damn women's intuition.

Everyone was thrilled about the engagement, even Rev Jacob and Sam. I thought they might have been a problem but they were both actually very happy for us. My families, Cullen and Volturi, were ecstatic. Of course, I didn't tell James or Caius but I enjoyed sharing the news with my Uncles Aro and Marcus were genuinely pleased. 

We promised everyone that we'd have an engagement celebration in a few weeks time. Like the egomaniac idiot that I am I volunteered to organise the event. Bella, Esme, Alice and Zafrina all offered to organise it but they were always organising events for other people and I wanted them to just enjoy this celebration as guests or in Bella’s case the host. 

I thought it would be easy but as usual I was very, very wrong. So many details. Esme and Alice particularly kept calling me to remind me of theming, colours, invitations, yada, yada, yada! Thank fuck, Jess took pity on me and offered to help put it together. She was happy to volunteer her help since she was so relaxed after her weekend at the Fairmont Olympic with Lauren. Apparently they had an amazing time on my dime. I'd included couples massage and spa treatments in the gift voucher I'd given them. Small price to pay to apologise for my shitty behaviour and to keep both my PA and my personal trainer happy. Whatever. I might have to give her another gift voucher for helping me with this engagement event. I was so grateful for the help, since I did not have a clue what I was doing. I mean who cares if the napkins match the colour theme? For fuck's sake!

In the end we decided to have a family and close friends dinner, followed by a move after dinner to a Club for drinks and dancing. When I'd called Garrett, my partner in Twilight to tell him about Bella's and my engagement, he insisted we hold the celebrations there. Jess thought we could invite a larger group of friends as well as our dinner guests to join us at the club for drinks and dancing, which seemed like a good idea to me. So we booked out the whole VIP level as a private function. 

Jess helped me pick the invitations because apparently there have to match the ‘theme’ too! then Jess worked with Esme, Alice and Bella to put together the guest list. That was the only job I was letting them do and they were most bemused by my adamant stand that they were to be guests without having to work the event. 

After agonising over where we should hold the family and friends dinner I realised that we should go back to 'Le Pichet', the French Restaurant where Bella and I had our first date. So we booked out the whole restaurant for the night. 

I personally worked out the menu and wine list with Robert the owner of 'Le Pichet', who was thrilled with the news that Bella and I were engaged. I wanted to be sure not to include anything on the menu that might be harmful to Bella and the baby - no soft cheeses, no fish. He wanted to give us a discount or to provide the champagne for the night as a gift but I wouldn't let him. I knew Bella would kill me if I didn’t pay full price. She had very strong opinions about supporting local businesses. I love when my sweet one was the tough, savvy Boardroom Bella.

Vicky offered to work with Garrett to work out the food and drinks options for the club part of the evening. She also wanted to work with a theme so I let her have at it! Fuck, what is it with women and themes. Can’t we just turn up and enjoy? Apparently not! She could work out all the details with Garrett, but I insisted we pay for everything even though I am part-owner. I didn't want Garrett to be out of pocket from lost revenue for the night. He scoffed at me. Stubborn Fucker. 

Bella was very excited to go to the club again. She even organised a shopping outing with Alice, Rosalie and Vicky to find the perfect dress for the occasion. Alice was in heaven and sent me pictures from her phone of all the outfits Bella was trying on. They'd even taken Lil Bit and visited a children's boutique. Alice sent me photos of all the cute outfits they were buying for my little love, she looked adorable. I laughed out loud when I opened the last photo, where Lil Bit had obviously grown bored of the whole event as she was lying on the floor completely relaxed wearing the rainbow dress she'd chosen for the engagement dinner.

Today I'd filled my diary with meetings and projects to keep me away from the meeting Angela was having with Bella to discuss Artemis investments and also Bella's 'Sweet Temptations' project which she was working on with Victoria.

I was so tempted to go home and join in the discussion. I wanted to see Boardroom Bella in action. She is such a smart business woman and I found that sexy as fuck. The idea that she made money from helping others to make money quite frankly made the business man in me hard as steel.

From Angela's background report on Artemis, it appeared that Bella built her investment business from micro-financing and investing in joint ventures with small businesses. Thanks to her business model she not only profited from these ventures and grew her own investment portfolio, she also helped a multitude of people to finance their small business ventures. Businesses and individuals who wouldn't normally qualify for bank loans whom Bella had supported were some of her most profitable ventures. It was actually quite remarkable.

Angela's proposal was for Cullen & Masen to become a silent but joint partner with Artemis, leaving Bella in full management of the portfolio. When something works my philosophy is not to compete or change it but to contribute to enable expansion. The projected profit figures were very promising, so I hoped Bella would go for it. She could expand her reach but reduce her risk. She was smart so I was pretty sure she’d see the opportunity.

It was hard not to talk about it with her at home but I decided it was best not to cross the lines between personal and business between us as a couple. Not until we had the deal signed anyway.

I also asked Angela to talk about getting Cullen & Masen also getting in on the ground floor of Bella’s 'Sweet Temptations' distribution and retailing business. Vicky’s involvement gave Bella national distribution possibilities through her family’s company. 

Vicky's family had the contacts and she would make a great business partner for my sweet one. They were actually planning a business trip to New York to talk to the CEO of Vicky's family company, Epicure, which was headed up by a good friend of mine. We'd gone to Harvard together and he went straight into a senior role at Epicure working his way up to Chief Operating Officer until Victoria's father died.

I wasn't too sure about Bella going to New York without me but I didn’t want to interfere in her business venture especially as I knew the CEO personally. I liked that my Boardroom Bella took care of this on her own. So I decided it would be a good chance for Lil Bit and I to have some Daddy / Daughter time. I laughed at the thought of the fun we could have.

Emmett and I had spent the past two hours over a working lunch going through all the performance reviews for our staff. He now had a list of the employees due for promotions or bonuses as well as a the list of employees who were under-performing and would need to improve over the next three months. He had some good ideas to help most of them but there were a couple who were unlikely to make it. Emmett had also come up with some interesting ideas for working with Rev J on some opportunities for us to work with his Helping Hands program. 

We'd just finished up and he was able to leave when we heard a ruckus outside my office. I was about to go see what the fuck was going on when Bella burst through the doors tears streaming down her eyes clutching a piece of paper in her hands. She was paler than I'd ever seen her and her eyes were wide with alarm. The baby?!

"Sweet one, what's wrong. Are you okay?" I immediately put my hand protectively to her abdomen. I moved her gently over to the couch and Emmett offered her a glass of water. 

"I…. I…" She sobbed. 

“Bella are you okay? Where’s Lil Bit?” I was desperate. I’d never seen Bella upset like this. 

“.... with… Rose…” she sobbed. 

I grabbed her and hugged her close to my chest. "Bella please tell me what's wrong, I'm going out of my mind."

She sobbed into my chest but reached out to hand me the paper clutched in her hands. 

"You need to let it go, love, so I can see what it is, okay?"

She released her grip on the paper and while holding her close to my chest, I unfolded the paper which as it turned out was a letter. I read it and saw immediately what had upset her. My heart sank when I read the words. 

Seeing my expression, Emmett was a little panicked. "What the fuck is it bro?"

"It's a letter from a lawyer. The letter says that Bella's step-father Phil Dwyer's nephew, Phil’s only other living blood relative besides Elizabeth … our Lil Bit. He's been away for the past four year, a member of the green beret’s... Special Forces… He’s discharged from the forces now and ….. God. It says that this nephew is seeking guardianship now … he wants custody of Lil Bit."

Bella let out a wailing sob. 

Oh God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------  
> A/N - ….. okay. well that happened. 
> 
> I know it is a cliffie. I’m sorry but I haven’t really done that too often so you can’t be too cranky with me. So. Engaged - check! Pregnant - check! Terrified at losing Lil Bit - check…!
> 
> I already have the next chapter mostly written so I promise not to leave you hanging too long. I’d love to hear your thoughts.


	29. make hay while the sun shines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twilight does not belong to me. 
> 
> Shout out to my beta gooseonline.
> 
> thanks for reading.

"Jess, can you call Alec and ask him to join us as soon as he can please?"

"Of course, Edward." 

"Emmett, can you get Isabella a glass of water please?"

"Sure thing."

"Isabella, I need you to take some deep breaths for me. Look into my eyes love. That's right. Now breathe with me, okay?"

Her breathing calmed while her sad teary eyes looked desperate and worried.

I looked directly into her eyes as I held her face. I spoke slowly and clearly to her, "No one will ever take our darling Elizabeth from us, okay?" 

She looked at me with such an earnest expression, as though she desperately wanted to believe me. It broke my heart to see her so stressed and quite frankly it worried the hell out of me. It can't be good for the baby.

"Sweet one, I am so glad you've come to me. That you've trusted me enough to help you but let me just remind you that you are a remarkable, independent, successful young woman. You have raised that little girl by yourself and she is an angel. She is loved and she is loving. You legally adopted her. She is yours. Not only that, you are Lil Bit's sister and this …. person… is only her cousin. Now I don't know what this cousin's game is but I am going to take care of this."

She sighed a very deep sigh. "Thank you baby, it was such a shock. I opened the letter and I just couldn't breathe and all I could think was that I needed you. I need you, Edward." Tears fell silently down her cheek.

"And I need you to relax, love. You have another little one to look after now and this stress is not what our baby needs." She nodded.

I walked her over to the couch in my office and I lay her down. I placed a cushion under her head. "Please rest, love. I am going to look after this. You can trust me."

Bella smiled a weary smile. "This is where I first fell in love with you Edward. You were sleeping on this couch and you were so innocent and beautiful. You are so beautiful Edward, inside and out. I was so afraid when I read that letter but you're right. Lil Bit is my baby. I adopted her legally. Her cousin was nowhere to be found when Phil died and we searched for him…." She was trying to be brave but then I could see the panic again across her face. "Oh, please Edward, don't let him take our Lil Bit."

"Shush, love. Rest for a little while. Let me talk to some people and we'll take care of this okay?"

"Okay." 

I knelt next to her stroking her hair and placing small kisses on her face as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Alec stood in the doorway to my office watching us for a moment before he spoke. "You need me, boss?"

I nodded and gestured for him to come in. We moved over to my desk to leave Bella sleep. He sat in his usual chair in front of my desk and I went to my chair behind the desk. I silently handed him the letter Bella had received with Phil's nephew's notice of action to petition a claim for custody of Lil Bit. 

I'd worked with Alec long enough to know not to rush him for a response. I sat back in my chair to patiently wait for a response. 

I looked over at my sweet little baby momma, she was so beautiful. She was everything I always hoped for and more. The fact that this was the first time she'd really leaned on me was not lost on me. Bella has been strong and alone most of her life. Her parents loved her but because of her accelerated education program she was always the odd one out. She watched her father's battle with cancer and slow suffering. She endured her mother's wondering around the country as she recovered from the loss. All the while Bella was alone with only her own strengths to rely on. Since the terrible night when she lost her mother and stepfather, when she almost lost her own life, she has been focused on the care of her only family, Elizabeth. 

She's finished a business degree, built a successful business, grown a very profitable investment portfolio, made a huge difference in her community and has raised the most adorable three year old whom everyone loves. 

Now after almost twenty years of being self-sufficient she finally had someone she can lean on to share the good times and the bad. That's what marriage is after all, in sickness and health and all that. I want to be there for her to take on some of the burden. Now that she'd finally come to me for help, there was no way in hell I was going to let her down.

She needed me and I was going to get this sorted.

Alec finally spoke pulling me from my thoughts. "I don't believe this nephew has a chance in hell. He doesn't have a legal leg to stand on. He could petition for some sort of visitation rights but full custody is out of his reach. Not only is Isabella Elizabeth's half sister, where this guy is only a cousin, Bella's legally adopted her and everything was done to find this guy then. 

I still recommend we get the best family lawyer we can to lock this shit down. No sense taking chances." His tone was filled with the same anger that I felt.

"Okay, I know exactly who to call." 

Alec stood. "While you make that call, I'm going to do some research on the law firm who sent the letter. This is a pretty aggressive first action. I mean normally you'd only take this kind of step if you'd tried everything else and failed. I'm curious why this firm is taking this so far so early."

"Thanks Alec."

"Anything I can do Edward. That little girl isn't going anywhere. The law is on your side but we need to be smart in case there is more going on here than just a custody dispute. Let's pull a meeting together and decide how to handle this."

"Good deal." As Alec walked out of my office I picked up my phone, scrolled through my numbers then called. 

"Hello Vicky. It's Edward. I need your help."

I explained the situation to Vicky and then held the phone away from my head as she cursed up a storm.

"I know Vicky, believe me I feel the same way. We are in a good position and I don't think this bastard has a hope in hell but we don't want to leave anything to chance. We need a specialist in family law and custody disputes. Someone really gifted in bringing pain. We need Jane."

Victoria chuckled lightly, "Fuck. Of course you do. That bitch will set this guy on fire, cause him so much pain he'll wish he was never born. Fuck, I almost feel sorry for him…. almost. I'll call her now."

"Thanks Vicky."

"How's little Bell? She must be out of her fucking mind with worry! Shit!"

I lowered my voice. "I've never seen my sweet one so distraught Vicky. She's asleep here on the couch in my office. Her panicked tears near broke my heart. She's never really leaned on me for anything before. I need to get this sorted for her."

There's was a moment or two of silence, then in a quiet soft tone you rarely heard from Vicky who always put up such a tough front, "I'll do everything I can to protect her and that little angel, Edward. She's a rare gem."

"She is. Thank you Vicky." I cleared my throat as hearing her speak so softly of my girl really affected me. "We want to meet as soon as possible, today if we can. Can you call Jane and make that happen?"

"Fuck yeah." Ah, there's the Victoria I am more used to. She ended the call. 

I quietly walked out to Jess' desk. 

"How can I help, boss?" The look on her face was almost comical, she was clearly ready to take someone down. 

"Jess, I want to nip this legal nonsense in the bud before it gets out of hand. Bella doesn't need the stress. Once Vicky confirms a time, we're going to need to pull together a meeting to sort this mess out. We're going to need Alec, Emmett and Rosalie, Rev J and Leah, Carlisle, Esme and Alice."

"You should probably meet at home. Lauren and I will come and watch the little ones… if that's okay with you boss?"

"Perfect. Thanks Jess." I gave her a small smile. 

Just then my phone pinged with a message:

'Jane is all fired up and ready to inflict some pain. Can meet today anytime after five. Send me the details…… V'

"Okay Jess. Let's get everyone to Bella's at 5.30, we'll meet then have dinner. Give them the basics of what's happened so they know why we need them. Oh… maybe we should include my Uncles as well… yeah. Can you call them too?"

"On it, boss."

I shot a text back to Vicky:

'Meeting at Bella's at 5.30; meeting first, dinner second…. E.'

'Got it…. V'

I went back in to my office and found Bella was missing but then I heard the sounds that reminded me of why I needed to take this burden from her. I walked into the bathroom to find my love kneeling with her head over the toilet vomiting up what little she had in her stomach. I moved to her quickly pulled her beautiful hair back out of the way and softly rubbed her back until she was done. 

After a few moments to collect herself, she stood and moved around the room a little too quietly. I flushed the toilet, put the seat cover down and sat down to watch her warily. I reached out to take a new toothbrush from the drawer and handed it to her. She gave me a small smile and then turned to brush her teeth, then washed her face and grimaced when she saw her hair in the mirror. I thought she looked cute as hell all sleepy and mussed up but she obviously didn't agree. 

I reached into the same drawer and pulled out a small man's hair brush. I stood behind her and started brushing her hair. I loved her hair, it was long, thick and shiny. I had brushed Alice's hair enough as kids to know how to brush longer hair without pulling at knots. She watched my movements in the mirror. 

"I hope our baby will have your hair." I smoothed the hair after each downward stroke with the brush. "Better than my crazy hair."

"I love your crazy, sex hair." She laughed lightly.

What a beautiful sound. "Sex hair?"

"You always look like you've just had hot, hair pulling worthy sex." She paused and tilted her head slightly looking at me. "I hope our baby has your looks Edward. You really are the most beautiful person I've ever seen in real life. You're like a movie star or a model, you're so gorgeous."

I continued with her hair as I snorted with disbelief at her comment. I liked that she thought I was handsome though. That was nice. I put the brush down on the counter. I reached my face down to rest my chin on her shoulder and we looked at our reflection in the mirror. 

"I'm going to take care of this situation Isabella. I don't want you to worry."

I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her body back against mine. "I love you sweet one. Nothing and noone is going to break apart our family. Lil Bit is our daughter, she's yours by law and mine by love."

One single tear rolled down her cheek. She turned in my arms and held on to my biceps as she looked up to me. "I'm sorry I lost it today Edward, I normally handle things better but …. it was a shock." She leaned forward to rest her cheek on my chest and I held her just that little bit tighter.

"I am so proud of you for opening up to me, letting me in. I won't let you down." I kissed the top of her head. She felt so small all wrapped up in my arms like this. "C'mon, let's get out of the bathroom. I want to take you home to our daughter. Jess is organising for everyone to come over to our place tonight.

She perked up immediately. "Oh, will they stay for dinner? I'd really like that."

I led her out into my office and laughed, "Yes, they'll stay for dinner. Jess and Lauren are joining us so they can look after Seth and Lil Bit while we're meeting."

"Did you bring a bag or anything sweet one?" I looked around the room for anything that Bella may have brought with her.

"No, after I opened the letter I asked Rose to watch Lil Bit and I just ran here."

"Oh, love. I am sorry you were so frightened. Let's go home." 

We walked out of the office together hand in hand. I gave Jess a wave to say we were heading out.

"See you at ours later Jess."

"Everyone is locked in boss. See you later, Bella."

"Thanks Jess. I am sorry I was in such as state when I arrived." 

"Bella if I had received a letter like that out of the blue, I would've been in a much worse state. Please don't think anything of it. I'll see you at yours later."

Bella smiled and nodded her thanks. We headed down to the garage where Tyler was waiting ready of us thanks to Jess. 

By the time we arrived home, Bella's mood had lightened considerably. We walked into the play lounge in our wing of the building to find Rosalie and Lil Bit dancing around the room singing. Rose had a tamborine while Lil Bit had sleigh bells on a stick. I had no idea what they were singing or dancing to but they were having a fabulous time. Bella and I stood watching them from the doorway. Lil Bit's sweet little voice singing and giggling was a joy to hear after the stress of the day. 

"Momma! Daddy!" Lil Bit ran to us. I squatted down with my arms open ready to catch my little love. She flung herself into my arms and I engulfed her laughing. 

"You having fun with Aunty Rose?" 

"Wes, daddy. Wosie woves to dance. I wov to sing and dance."

Rose came over to us laughing, her hair was falling out of her bun and she looked softer than usual. Rose was a spectacular looking woman but there was always something a bit cold, stand-offish about her look. When she was with Lil Bit she always looked softer. I could see why Emmett was so enraptured with Rose and why she liked him too. She needed a big teddy bear of a man like Em. 

"You really don't want to hear me sing, that's for sure." Rosalie laughed and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"You okay, Bella? Jess told me what happened."

"Yeah, I'm okay. I panicked and needed to get to Edward but now I feel calmer about it all. It was the shock, y'know." 

The two women walked arm in arm towards the kitchen while Lil Bit and I followed. Lil Bit played with my tie as we walked and I held her tight to my chest, thankful she was oblivious to the legal shitstorm which was surrounding her.

"Let's have some coffee… well tea might be better." I looked over at Bella who's faced paled at even the mention of coffee. "Then I'll bring you up to speed with what's happening."

Rose went into the kitchen to make the tea while I sat Lil Bit down and strapped her in to her booster seat. Bella went to the fridge and pulled out some fruit and cut it up for a platter.

"I have a group coming over this evening which includes family, friends and legal friends. We're going to discuss the letter Bella received today and then we'll talk about our options.

"One person who will be joining us that neither of you will have met yet is Jane. Jane is a legal phenomenon. She specialises in pre-nuptial agreements, custody battles and divorce cases. She is…. very successful."

Bella and Rose who were both sitting across from me and Lil Bit, both gave me a look like I was leaving something out. I chuckled.

"Okay, she only represents women and by successful I mean she's been known to make grown men cry. She's tough… very tough. She wins."

Rose gave me a look like she was impressed. "I can't wait to meet her."

Bella looked thoughtful, "Is she the lawyer who put Vicky's pre-nup together?"

I nodded. "Yup. She had that agreement written so tight James will be lucky to hold on to his own money. Vicky's money is safe from him and because of the infidelity clause his cheating with Tanya means that James is in for a world of pain. She'll get the house, all the money she came in with and then some of his as well. As well as that she'll be able to fast-track the divorce. Jane will wipe the floor with poor old James. Nothing he doesn't deserve of course."

"Wow, and she's coming here to help me?" 

I nodded again. I was chopping up more fruit on the board and putting small pieces on Lil Bit's plate. "Do you want some banana, Elizabeth?"

"Mmm, I wov nanana." 

I smiled at her, "Me too. It is my favourite."

I turned back to Bella and Rose. "Anyway, everyone will be here around 5.30. Lauren and Jess will look after Seth and Elizabeth while we have our meeting. Then we'll have dinner together." 

Bella's face brightened. "Once I've had tea I'm going to start cooking. Are you okay with Lil Bit, baby?"

"Of course."

"I'll head home and wait for Emmett." Rose stood from the table, touched Bella's hand and kissed the top of Lil Bit's head. 

"Thanks for looking after her Rose."

She snorted and waved her hand dismissively as she left.

"Are you okay to cook dinner, love? Are you feeling well enough?"

"Yes. I am actually quite excited by the idea. I need to take my mind off things."

"Alright then. Miss Elizabeth and I are going to head down to her room for early bathtime. Seth is coming to visit this evening little love."

"Yay. I wov Sef." I laughed. "Yes. I know you do."

By the time the others arrived Lil Bit was all bathed and in her pyjamas. Of course I was more wet than dry after her bath. I learned after the first night I'd given her a bath that it was best to do this particular activity shirtless because I usually ended up soaked through. Bella said she preferred it when I was shirtless too but I think that was for other reasons. Lil Bit and I read four of her favourite books while Bella had cooked up a storm in the kitchen. 

Bella had prepared an early dinner for Lil Bit and Seth so once Lauren and Jess arrived I introduced them to the everyone in the group who didn't already know them and then they took off with the kids into the kitchen to give them their dinner. They were chattering something about building forts after dinner. 

The rest of us gathered in the lounge room over drinks as we waited for Jane to arrive. Aro and Vicky shared a huge hug and I could see that Aro was deeply sorry for what James had done. Vicky was a rare bird but she was a good wife and a good daughter-in-law who deserved better than what James had given her.

Esme came out of the kitchen and walked straight over to me. "I'm a little worried about Bella, dumpling." 

"How so, Ma?"

"She's cooked enough food for twice as many people as we have here tonight and she shows no signs of stopping. You're going to have plenty of left-overs and that's for sure."

"Cooking is like therapy for Bella, Ma. But I'll go and check on her if you think it's out of hand."

She raised her eyebrows and gestured me towards the kitchen. When I walked in I was shocked. There was food everywhere. There were at least six uncooked fruit pies sitting on the counter ready for the oven. She even had her corner wood-fired oven fired up. I could see some loaves already in there and she at least a half dozen loaves on the bench ready to go in. There was some sort of amazing smelling soup on the stove as well as three massive trays of cannelloni already stuffed ready for the oven. 

Both her normal ovens were already full. Fuck. How did she manage all this while I was with Lil Bit. Music was blaring, the benches were covered in food prepared and ready for space in the ovens and my girl was moving around the kitchen like a demon possessed. Her hair was tossed loosely on her head and flour was on her cheek. I loved that. I stood in awe just watching her, wondering if I should try and slow her down but I saw that she was smiling, dancing to the music while she cooked. She was having fun. No way in hell was I going to stop her. 

Emmett came up behind me and stood there watching her. His eyes bugged out of his head looking at all the food. He breathed in and licked his lips. This was heaven for him. 

"Edward, is it wrong of me to say that I love your woman." He grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows. 

I punched his arm. Hard. "Fuck, bro. I'm just saying that I love her cooking but this is even a little too much for me to handle."

"She's happy and after seeing her so upset today, I don't have the heart to stop her."

"We should try and get some of that food into her tonight though Ed. She's looking pretty thin. And that baby of yours needs some food to grow."

I looked at her and realised how right Emmett was about Bella. She had definitely lost weight and she didn't really have any to lose in the first place. Huh! 

"I might talk to Lauren. She's a nutritionist. I'll get some advice on how to help Bella through this morning sickness phase."

"Good idea, bro'."

I couldn't stay away from her any longer and that one strand of hair was loose again. I walked over to her and circled her in my arms. I turned her to face me while I smoothed that stray curl behind her ear.

"You alright, love. You've cooked quite a bit of food here. You know there's only thirteen of us here tonight, right." I kissed the tip of her nose.

She giggled. I loved that fucking sound. 

"I know. I figured I’d make hay while the sun shines. We can freeze the leftovers for the times when I don't feel as well a I do right now."

"Very sensible, love. It does smell divine in here." I started to nuzzle her neck because she smelt delicious. She moaned as she tilted her head to give me better access. 

Jacob's voice made us break apart. "Edward, leave the poor woman alone. C'mon, you two Jane is here."

Cockblocking bastard. Bella giggled as I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the lounge room.

Jane had arrived and was standing talking with Victoria. 

"Ah, here's little Bell. Jane, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan soon to be Cullen. Little Bell this is Jane the most kick arse lawyer you will ever meet."

Bella reached out and shook Jane's hand. Jane was no bigger than Bella but about ten years older, not that you could tell. Jane had this sweet little girl look about her except for her eyes which were a steely blue almost grey and were cold as ice. I could see Bella was a little taken aback by Jane's piercing look. It was like fire and ice looking at them. Bella is like chocolate, soft and warm while Jane is like snow, blonde, sharp and cold. It was kind of fascinating to watch.

"Isabella. I want you to know that I a great admirer of yours. I've done some research on you this afternoon and I must tell you that I am very impressed with you. After we've dealt with this little hiccup, you must let me prepare your pre-nuptial agreement. Especially if you are marrying Edward Cullen which as far a I can see is the only poor judgement you've shown in your nineteen years."

Bella was shocked and I could see she was about to defend me when Jane let out a sharp bird like laugh. It made a shiver run up my spine. Then I heard something else I don't hear very often, Alec was laughing. 

"I am just teasing you Isabella." Jane smiled at Bella. "Not about the pre-nup, just about Edward."

Alec came over and stuck his hand out to Jane. "Nice to meet you Jane, I am Alec. I handle corporate law for Cullen & Masen."

"Corporate law is for pussies." She laughed and shook his hand. He laughed and then took her around the room to introduce her to the group.

Bella gave me an alarmed look and gestured for me to come over and talk with her in private. So fucking cute. "Umm, Jane's a little scary, Edward. Are you sure she is the right person to represent us?" 

I chuckled and tucked that loose curl back behind her ear again. "Yes, love. She is scary but we need her kind of scary." I laughed and hugged her close. "I'll protect you from the big bad Jane."

I led Bella into the dining room to join the others. 

I decided to get the meeting started and hear what Jane and Alec had to say. "So we all know what's happened. We've all read the letter. Now we need to decide the best course of action to take from here." 

I looked to Jane to start. 

"First of all Isabella. Young Elizabeth is your daughter by law. This cousin cannot claim custody so you need not worry about that. In addition, your step-father's Will was solid and well put together, his stipulation for his money to be split between you and Elizabeth is water-tight. So this cousin has no claim on the money either. From what I could gather from the short search I did this afternoon, money isn't an issue for him anyway. Plenty of old southern money to go around apparently and he is independently wealthy himself. 

"Now although he cannot petition for custody he may pursue a claim for visitation rights. We can fight that of course. She is your daughter, you have no reason to allow him visitation. I am just telling you what he may pursue, not that he has legal entitlement to visitation." 

"Well, that is a relief." Leah reached over and squeezed Bella's hand.

"Alec, what did you find out about the law firm who sent the letter. You said this afternoon that it seemed odd?"

"Yes, boss and I still say it is odd. I was curious as to why the first time we hear from this nephew is a threatening letter about custody. You would know better than I Jane, but normally wouldn't the earlier actions be making personal contact, making requests, some sort of denial of access and then a petition for custody."

"Yes. Normally it is best for a petitioner to try softer measures first. If you're serious about getting custody you'd try non-legal resolution and then if that doesn't work you'd at least have tried and that goes over well with a judge. Good observation Alec. It is odd that this is the means through which his first contact is being made."

"Did you find anything out about them this afternoon?" I remembered Alec was going to do a bit of research to find out about them.

"I made some calls to some old buddies from from law school who live and work in Houston. The law firm, King & Associates, is an old family law firm which has apparently developed a reputation for bullying and aggressive tactics over the past five years since the younger son, Royce King, took over the reins. Previously they were an old fashioned firm."

Jane perked up at this. "Well that is interesting. I did some quick research about the nephew and I am surprised that he would work with a law firm with such an aggressive and dodgy reputation. This man is a real old fashioned southern gentleman. His father died when he was just a toddler but his mother never remarried. His mother was the late Phillip Dwyer's older sister. She died while he was at the University of Texas studying American History at the University of Texas. He majored in Civil War studies. 

"After he graduated, even though he had a hefty inheritance and need never work a day in his life he joined the armed forces. He was a green beret and completed two tours before his recent honourable discharge. I believe he was on covert duty during the time when you were searching for him." 

Marcus leaned over to Jacob, "That explains why we were unable to track him down at the time. But it doesn't explain why he is suddenly wanting to not only be part of Elizabeth's life but to actually bid for custody."

"Daddy…." Lil Bit burst into the room giggling and ran over to me. 

I picked her up and plopped her on to my lap. "What are you up to my little monkey."

"I not monkee, I petal. Nonna says so." 

Esme laughed. "That's right, you are my petal."

"Who dat?" Lil Bit was looking at Jane.

"Hello, Elizabeth. My name is Jane. I don't think you look like either a monkey or a petal."

Lil Bit tipped her head on her side a little, the way Bella does when she's trying to work something out. "What oo fink I is?"

"I think you are a mini version of your momma. You're like a little Isabella doll." 

I tickled her side. "You are just like your momma, Lil Bit. Except for your eyes." 

"She has her father's eyes." A deep southern voice came from the doorway.

The whole room spun around and there was a tall, blond good looking man with a soft, smile on his face. He was standing next to Jess. 

"I hope you'll excuse the intrusion on this family gathering. I came to visit with my cousin and step-cousin. My name is Jasper Whitlock."

Bella gasped and I'm pretty sure I growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N: As many of you guessed the Phil’s nephew and Elizabeth’s cousin is none other than Jasper Whitlock - our favourite southern gentleman. I’d love to hear your thoughts on this chapter… did we like how Edward is handling things? and Jane the Pain - what do we think about her?


	30. rustic tuscan soup

Chapter 30 ~ rustic tuscan soup

 

Have you ever been in a busy, noisy restaurant when one of the staff drops a tray of glasses which crash to the floor? The whole room is stunned into silence for just one moment - completely silent - but full of intense anticipation. What will happen? Will the staff member cry? Will the manager yell at them? Will a customer get angry or diffuse the situation by making a stupid loud joke followed by everyone else's nervous laughter? That one moment when the situation could go any number of ways.

The moment after Mr Jasper Whitlock stood in the doorway to our dining room announcing that he'd come to call on his cousins, as though he'd known them all their lives and just stopped by for a neighbourly visit, was one of those 'anticipation' moments. It could go any number of ways.

But it was just one moment of heavy silence because after that one moment was over all hell broke loose. I stood up with Elizabeth tucked tight against my chest. Once I stood up so did everyone else and all at once we were all talking. Emmett was holding Rosalie back, Esme was leaning into Carlisle, Alice came over to stand beside me taking Lil Bit's little hand in hers, Jacob and Leah came immediately over to Bella who was standing silent directly in front of me with her hands balled up into fists. Rev J and Leah were speaking in comforting tones trying to calm her down. Vicky was talking with Jane and Alec trying really hard to swear in front of Lil Bit but I could hear that it was likely a lost battle. Marcus and Aro stood and headed over to join Vicky, Alec and Jane. 

The room was in chaos when one small voice silenced us all. 

"Daddy? Who dat?"

Bella spun towards Elizabeth and then she looked to me. That was the perspective we all needed. This was Elizabeth's cousin. We had to tread carefully, we still didn't know if he sent that letter or if his bully idiot lawyer King sent it without his knowledge of its contents.

Jasper stepped forward as though he was about to answer Lil Bit's question when Bella spoke quietly to her, "That's your cousin Jasper, Lil Bit."

So that's how the moment ended. Bella diffused the heat of the moment with that simple statement. This was Lil Bit's cousin. Everyone was stunned into silence again, waiting for the little angel in my arm's reaction.

"Wat's a cu-zzin?"

"Family," I whispered in her ear.

In the way that only my sweet little love can, Elizabeth smiled a huge smile, raised her her little arm and waved at Jasper. "Hello Jazz-pa. I Lil Bit."

Jasper stared at her in shock I think and then a slow smile grew across his face. His face softened further and he stepped towards us. I kept a tight hold of my little love, no way I was letting her go to this man. We needed to know a lot more about him before I’d trust him with my angel.

Jasper reached out his large hand to take Lil Bit's tiny one in his. He bowed a small bow and kissed the back of her hand. "It is a delight to meet you ... Lil Bit?" 

They looked at each other with the same eyes. Their eyes were the exact remarkable shade of blue but that was where the resemblance ended because the rest was all Bella, well Renee I suppose. I sometimes forget Bella is actually Lil Bit's sister and not her mother by birth. Birth mother or not Bella was Lil Bit’s mother in every sense. Until now she was standing silent and I could see that she was seething fighting back her anger as she watched this Jasper greeting her daughter but I could see she was about to blow. Her fists were balled up again and her eyes were narrowed as Jasper still held Lil Bit's hand.

I leaned slightly down to whisper to Alice who was standing right next to me still holding Lil Bit's other hand. "Alice, would you take Lil Bit in to the play lounge please. I think Bella would like to talk with Jasper in private and I don't think Elizabeth should be here for that!"

She nodded, stepped between Jasper and Lil Bit forcing him to drop her little hand. We were all standing pretty close at this stage and Whitlock was looking straight down as my tiny sister was looking up at him. She narrowed her eyes at Whitlock giving him a hard stare... shit that look is deadly. He gasped slightly as he watched her face changed completely as she turned to take Lil Bit from my arms. 

Her eyes were full of love and her face went from fury to sweetness as she addressed Lil Bit, "C'mon munchkin, you and I are going to go and play for a little while with Seth. Would you like to teach me some new songs?"

"Wes pwease Awwy." She reached out to go to Alice and I kissed her cheek before losing her to my sister. 

We watched as Alice and Elizabeth had exited the room. My eyes turned to Bella as I watched her turn to Whitlock but before I could stop her she stepped forward and slapped his face so hard the noise shocked the room back into silence. “How dare you?” her voice was filled with venom.

As the sound of the slap resonated around the room a heavy silence fell over the room. The moment was back. We all waited to see where this was going to go. 

“Bella, love. Come to me.” I opened my arms and she walked into my embrace. She looked up to me looking desperately into my eyes. I kissed her forehead.

“Sorry Edward. I am just so angry.”

“I’m proud of you, love. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” I smiled at her. “That’s a powerful slap you’ve got there. I hope you never need to slap me like that.”

She blushed but then we both said at the same time, “Baker.” We chuckled lightly and I leaned down to planted a small soft kiss on her lovely lips. 

She turned in my arms, leaning back against my body and we faced Whitlock together. He was staring at us with a bemused expression while his hand rubbed his cheek where my girl had left her mark. I was about to speak to him when I was shocked to see Leah standing staring him down. She had his lawyer’s threatening letter in her hands thrusting it in his face.

“That’s right Bella. How dare he!” She yelled at him. “How dare you turn up here after sending this disgusting letter. You have no idea what she’s been through, what she’s achieved. She was sixteen. Her parents were killed, her body was broken. But Elizabeth needed her, so she pushed hard through painful surgeries and even more painful rehabilitation. She petitioned the court to become an emancipated youth so she could then petition for full custody and then adoption of her sister whom she’s raised as her own daughter.”

Leah was firing on all cylinders and it was a magnificent sight. I had doubted her when she said her nickname when she was younger was ‘Queen Bitch’, but now I could easily believe it as I watched her in full flight protecting her loved ones. Way to go Leah. I almost felt sorry for Whitlock… almost.

“She’s almost twenty now but for the past three years instead of being out with friends, having boyfriends, and being selfish like ordinary teenagers, she was changing her sister’s nappies, reading her stories and loving her as her own.”

She took another step towards the stunned Whitlock and narrowed her gaze which looked angry enough to kill.

“All while she completed a business degree at UW. She built up an amazing business here at Bella’s bakery and don’t even get me started on all the community work she does. Helping us set up our Children’s Centre, helping us support our Homeless Shelter and employment program.”

He stared at my Bella as Leah poked him in the chest. “They have no family except the loving friends you see around this room whose lives have all been enriched and blessed by knowing her. So finding family should’ve been a moment of joy for her and for Elizabeth but what do you do when you finally show up? Huh?”

He stepped back from the force of her chest pokes but Leah wasn’t letting him get away that easy.

“You threaten to take her daughter from her, by the way something your idiot lawyer should know you can’t do. She is Lil Bit’s sister and now officially her mother through a completely legal and finalised adoption. 

“We are not going to stand idly by while you and your idiot lawyer try to bully a nineteen year old into giving up her child. We are their family and we will protect them.”

“Fuck yeah. Leah, girl you and I are going to be best buds!”

Victoria. Of course.

Jasper reached out and took the letter out of Leah’s hand. He unfurled it from the scrunched up mess it had become in Leah’s hands. We stood in silence as we watched him read the letter. His eyes bugged out of his head and then he looked with alarm at Bella. He walked over to her reached for her hand and looked into her eyes. 

“I am so sorry. I had no idea. Seriously. I would never try and take my cousin… your sister… your daughter, from you.” He looked down at the letter. “My lord, what must you think of me.”

He took the hand that had slapped his face a few minutes ago and he kissed it. “I am so sorry cousin.”

Bella let out a sort of strangled sob and I think everyone in the room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Jane moved a little closer to us, “Mr Whitlock.” He turned to her with a look of fear in his eyes. I think he thought every woman in the room was going to take turns putting him in his place. And honestly, this was a realistic fear. Looking around the room there were some scary, powerful woman here and they all looked like they wanted to slap him.

“I must warn you that I am Ms Swan’s legal counsel. You have just stated in front of witnesses that you had no idea of the contents of this letter sent on your behalf from your legal counsel. Is that correct?”

“Yes, I can assure you the contents of this letter are not what I asked King to send.”

“What did you ask him to send to my client?” Jane had a hungry look in her eye. She could smell blood in the water and I believe Jane was planning to make Whitlock’s lawyer, Mr Royce King, very sorry he had tried to bully my sweet one.

Aro spoke up then, “Come my friends, let’s take a seat at the table and we can talk to get to the bottom of this situation.” We all moved back to the table. Bella and I sat together, her hand firmly in mine, of course and Rosalie sat on her other side. Alice rejoined us letting me know that Jess and Lauren were watching a movie with the little ones. Everyone took their seats and Whitlock took the empty seat left next to Alice who glared at him.

“So Mr Whitlock you were going to tell us what action you did engage your legal counsel to conduct on your behalf?” Jane gave Whitlock an expectant look.

“May I please say again that I had no idea my lawyer, well I suppose my ex-lawyer now, Mr King included this demand in the letter.

“I had been told of Uncle’s death, a few weeks after the accident. I could’ve taken compassionate leave and come here when I found out. I should have done that but I felt obligated to stay. I was part of a team and we’d just completed months of training in preparation for a covert op. If I had left then I would’ve put the whole mission at risk. I realise now that I should’ve come home and done what I could to help Isabella and Elizabeth. A few months ago I had made my decision that when my time was up with the service that I would leave and find the only family I have left.” 

“I wrote to my lawyers asking them to find my cousin and step-cousin.” 

“They wrote back to me and informed me that my little cousin was in the care of my nineteen-year old step-cousin and that they were living above a bakery. You can imagine what I thought. I had a picture in my mind that you were living in desperate and impoverished conditions.” He was looking at Isabella with an apologetic look on his face.

“I couldn’t understand because I knew that my Uncle Phil was a very wealthy man. I assumed that there was some legal problem and that you’d been denied access to the money.

“I don’t know why Mr King’s investigator didn’t find out about this.” He waved his arm around the beautiful room we were in. “As you can imagine this is not what I was expecting to see above a bakery.”

Frustration visible across her face, Rosalie sneered at him. “So you’re some hot-shot specialist soldier who's been out of touch and out of reach on some military mission. Well, congratulations and thank you. I am a patriot. I get that you’ve been doing good in the world and it's probably been dangerous but do not think for one moment your hero arse can just walk in here and upset the people I love and have no consequences.”

Emmett hugged Rosalie tightly to him and kissed her temple. 

Jane leaned in giving Jasper a cold, hard, emotionless look, “You still haven’t answered my question Mr Whitlock.”

“I apologise but I wanted you to understand my situation.” He took a deep breath and continued, “I asked Mr King to inform you that I was now discharged from the service, that I intended to settle in Seattle and that I wanted to be a part of Elizabeth’s life.”

Jane sat back and said nothing. She was like a sphinx, no emotions showed on her face. Mental note, never play poker with Jane the pain. She looked to Alec who gave her an understanding nod. No idea what that was about but I would find out later I am sure.

“So you don’t want to take Lil Bit away from me?” It broke my heart how small Bella sounded in that moment.

“No, my dear cousin. I am so grateful to you for caring for her. I had no intention of causing you heartache or grief. I just want to be part of her … your… life. I have purchased an apartment here and am going to be teaching at the University … Political Science and American History, specialising in Civil War studies. I have finished with the service and now I want to start my new life here in Seattle… with family.”

There it was again, that strange silence. This evening had taken such a strange turn. We had gathered to brace ourselves for a legal fight, to work out how we could together fight off this threat against Bella and Elizabeth’s happiness. Now we were trying to work out what to do with this new information. Jasper was not a threat. He only wanted to be part of their lives.   
After another moment Bella stood quietly and looked around the room. “Well, I am hungry. Will someone lay the table for dinner? And can someone come and help me bring in the food?”

That’s my sweet one. Fuck I loved this woman, so strong, so good and when in doubt… cook!

Jasper sat with a slightly lost expression on his face as the room burst into activity around him. 

Carlisle slapped Jasper’s shoulder, “Come my boy, let me introduce you to everyone.” Carlisle moved around the room and introduced Jasper to each person in the room as we all bustled about getting ready for dinner.

Aro, Marcus and Esme had gone into the kitchen with Isabella. After watching my sweet one leave the room I turned to see the room bustling with family and friends. I smiled to myself thanking whatever power it was that brought this warmth into my life. 

I noticed Alec and Jane were in the corner talking quietly but seriously. Alec was nodding and then broke into a huge smile when Jane handed him her phone and he was putting his contacts into it. They were either setting up a date or they were planning to meet on business… or both. Huh! I shall have to find out from Alec.

“Alice can you help with the table dressing?”

“Sure Rosalie, just show me where everything is.”

“Dad could you and Jasper get the glasses from the cabinet, please?”

“Okay, Emmett what glasses do we need? Red, white and tumblers for water?” He was looking to me.

“Sounds good.” Bella’s made some Tuscan soup, cannelloni and salad for main and fruit pies for dessert so people can choose whatever wine they like. 

“Emmett, you need some help selecting some wine?”

“Sure, bro’...”

“EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!” Esme’s angry voice coming from the kitchen froze us all in our place.

“Bro’, what did you do? She sounds really pissed.” Emmett whispered to me.

“Edward she double middle named you…. what have you done?” Alice was laughing at me.

“GET IN THIS KITCHEN THIS MINUTE!”

Shit.

I shrugged. I had no idea but I knew better than to wait another minute, so I turned on my heel and headed into the kitchen treading carefully.

“Ma?.... Is there a problem?”

Bella was laughing, Aro and Marcus were giggling like school girls as Esme was standing in the middle of the kitchen with her hands on her hips, tapping her toe at me.

“You’re pregnant?!”

Oh shit!

“Exactly when were you planning on telling your mother, mister!”

And there it was another one of those suddenly silent moments filled with anticipation. Everyone was silent in the shock of the news. Then all at once the kitchen was filled with laughter and congratulations. As everyone shouted, slapping my back and hugging Bella, I was frozen in place smiling at my sweet one, our eyes locked as we shared our happiness with our family.


	31. a small bite of cherry pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I on the other hand own very little besides my own thoughts. A huge thank you to everyone following my story as well as those sending me your reviews and comments. A huge thank you also to gooseonline for her unfailing support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

\-----------------------------------------  
Chapter 31 - small bite of cherry pie

"I'm sorry for not telling you yet Ma, but we haven't even been to the doctor yet. We've just done a few, well four actually, of those at-home pregnancy tests. We didn't want to say anything until we'd at least had our first visit with the baby doctor."

Ma was still giving me the cold shoulder but everyone else was laughing and happy for us. 

"How did you even find out, anyway?" I narrowed my eyes teasingly at Bella, "We were supposed to be keeping it a secret for now, weren't we?"

Bella gave me sad face and pouted her lips.

"Bella can't lie to save herself Edward, you should know that about your soon to be wife," Jacob said as he slapped me on the back enjoying my discomfort. "Speaking of marriage, with this blessed news to add to the engagement I suppose we should be talking about wedding dates sooner rather than later, shouldn't we?"

Esme walked over and lightly slapped me upside of the head, "That's exactly why I am so cross Rev J. We have to plan the wedding for these two and I thought we had ages but we'll have to get it done soon. When do you suggest?"

Esme and Jacob starting talking dates while Bella and I just looked at each other wondering what the hell just happened. I walked over to her and tucked her loose curl behind her ear. "Are you alright with all this sweet one? If not just say so and I'll send them all packing."

She laughed, "This is perfect baby. Let them hash it all out, you and I will just turn up, I don't care much for the details so long as I am Mrs Edward Cullen at the end of the ceremony." 

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. Mrs Edward Cullen. Yes that's fine." I leaned down and kissed her neck. She moaned into our kiss a little louder than is really polite in company and there was some throat clearing from my Uncles. 

"Isabella, Edward. Perhaps we should serve dinner now, hmm?"

Bella and I pulled away from each other - me smirking, her blushing. 

"Okay, let's start with our Tuscan soup and bread. Edward there are two tureens on the sideboard can you bring them over and I'll ladle the soup into them. Esme the bread is already out of the oven and just needs to be put in the baskets. They’re pull apart loaves so no need to slice them."

We all bustled about and headed back into the dining room and took our places around the table once again. We fell into another moment of silence, this time while Jacob said grace and then the room burst into conversation again. Lauren and Jess had joined us as they'd put Lil Bit and Seth to sleep.

"Jasper?" Bella spoke quietly to her step-cousin. "I am very sorry I slapped you.... especially so hard. I'm not normally a violent person."

Jasper looked at Bella's contrite expression and smiled shyly. "My dear Isabella. I can only imagine how angry you must have been with me. To receive that horrible letter and then for me to just turn up at your door that way. Of course, I forgive you. I wouldn't even have let you in the door if the situation was reversed."

Bella smiled and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Jasper."

That set me to wondering again why Jess had let Jasper in when he came to the door. I leaned over to her and asked her quietly, "Jess, why did you let Jasper in this evening? I mean I don't mind because it all worked out okay but I am curious." 

"Don't you remember what you said to me this afternoon boss? You said you wanted to put an end to all this legal nonsense before it got out of hand. Well, I thought how much better to just let him in and hear what he had to say."

"Fair enough." It was a gamble but it paid off and even if it it hadn't and Jasper had been up to no good we were all here to show him that Bella and Elizabeth were well protected and were certainly not alone. We were a family. 

I looked around the table to see Jasper talking with Alice and Carlisle about starting his teaching year with UW. Esme was chatting with Leah and Jacob about wedding plans. Aro and Marcus were listening as Bella and Vicky explained about their new business venture. Alec and Jane were thick as thieves. Although I couldn't hear what they were talking about I assumed it had to do with how they were going to deal with Royce King and his dodgy legal practice. Emmett and Rose were laughing and chatting to each other.

"Isabella, this soup is divine, il mio angelo prezioso. You must come to Italy once your baby is born and enjoy my new home there. You would enjoy the markets and the delicious flavours of the local cuisine."

"Why are you always trying to steal my girl Uncle?" I teased him.

"Well my dear nephew if I could I would but I think she likes it here right where she is and she seems to like you, although I don't know why."

"Honestly, neither do I Uncle." It was the truth. Bella could do so much better than me but thankfully she seemed happy to have me and I was going to do my best to keep her happy.

"Edward, I am going to steal Bella from you but just for a week. I am going to whisk her off to New York to meet with Laurent the CEO of my father's company. Can we take Angela with us too? She's got some good ideas for kicking off the Sweet Temptations business and I'd like her to be with us when we negotiate with Laurent in New York."

"Why is everyone trying to steal my girl from me?" I hugged Bella close to me and she giggled. "When were you thinking of going?" I asked.

"This week." 

What the fuck. "Why does it have to be so soon?" I didn't like the idea of Bella travelling without me.

"Bella won't be able to fly once she gets further along in her pregnancy and anyway you'll probably have wedding stuff to do. So it is probably best we get things rolling sooner rather than later, don't you think?"

Made sense, I just didn't like the idea of her being away from me.

"It's okay Edward, I'll take good care of her. You worry too much."

"Well, it is up to Bella of course. I would like Angela to join you, definitely. Ma will you be okay to help me with Lil Bit this week?"

"Of course, dumpling. You know how much I want to spend time with Elizabeth."

Alice turned towards Bella excitedly practically bouncing in her seat, "Oh, Bella, I was thinking that I'd like to do something regularly with Lil Bit that is just an Auntie/Niece activity. Y'know something special for just the two of us. She's so musical, do you think she'd like to start dance classes?"

Bella laughed and smiled at Alice. "I think she'd love that Alice. Really, that would be lovely."

"Okay then I'll look into some 'kiddie ballet' classes and let you know."

Clearing his throat Jasper spoke up then, "That's an excellent idea for a special activity. I'd like to do something with her too. With your permission of course."

Jasper looked at Bella with a hopeful look on his face. 

"Um, well. What were you thinking Jasper?"

"Horse-riding... well it would be pony-riding at her young age. But I started riding at her age and I'd be sure to find a pony club with the strictest safety ratings."

I could see Bella was nervous about it but honestly I thought it was a great idea. "Why don't you look into it Jasper and maybe Bella and I could check out the one you choose and if we're all okay with it then she can start. We won't tell her anything about it until we've all agreed. Is that fair?"

"More than fair, Edward. Thank you." 

Rosalie and Leah stood and started to clear the plates from the table. 

"Baby, I am just going to go into the kitchen to prepare the main course. I won't be long." She reached over and planted a kiss on my cheek. I watched her move into the kitchen, I loved to watch her, so gorgeous.

I knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer and was dying of curiosity, so I wasn't the least bit surprised when Alice tried to find out more about my plans for the engagement party, "Honestly Edward, it's not a surprise party or anything. Why won't you tell me about your plans for Saturday night?" 

"It's all going just fine, Alice. You needn't worry. Jess is helping me organise the dinner and Vicky is helping me with the party at the Club afterwards. It should be great because honestly I haven't had that much to do with it."

Jess and Lauren laughed, "That's true Alice. We tried to get him to pick colours and themes and he just walked away. He did select the menu though and he's been most particular about that."

"Just looking after my pregnant girl. I didn't want any high risk foods on the menu."

Bella, Leah and Rose came back in with the delicious smelling cannelloni dishes and several large bowls of salad.

"Marcus, I believe Isabella has cooked this just for you." I teased him again.

"I can't help it my boy if she has a soft spot for me."

Alice turned to Jasper and explained that Marcus and Jacob had been the ones who had helped Isabella after the accident to get on her feet, literally and figuratively. 

When talk moved to Bella's petition for emancipation, Jane's interest was peaked. "Bella I would like to read the file notes on your case for emancipation if that is okay. I want to see if there is anything there I can use against Mr King. Given that your petition was granted and your adoption of Elizabeth was completed. Then this should all be on public record, well certainly public to a legal search. If he had done his duty to his client, Jasper, Mr King would have found all this information. I am intrigued as to what he thought he would gain by trying to sneak Lil Bit away from you."

Fucker. I knew exactly what there was to be gained, a share of Lil Bit's fortune. Isabella had told me that Marcus had helped her set up Elizabeth's inheritance into a trust fund which won't be touched until she's twenty-one, except an annual allowance for living expenses. 

Isabella of course has her own inheritance and has grown her investments over the past three years, so she has never used any of Elizabeth's money. So even the annual allowance has remained untouched. Bella arranged to have it rolled over back into the trust fund capital. I am sure Mr King thought that by wrenching Lil Bit away from Bella he could get his hands on at least some of it. 

"Money." Jasper said quickly. "I have my own money, but I am aware that Elizabeth and Isabella would have inherited money from Uncle Phil's estate. King most likely hoped to get investment control of Elizabeth's money if I got custody." He shook his head and looked to Bella, "I am so sorry for causing you pain. Please believe me when I say that was the opposite to my intention."

Vicky slapped the table and laughed, "Don't worry Jazz honey, Jane and Alec will take care of those fuckers!"

Jasper's eyes popped out of his head, shocked by Vicky's language and manner. Everyone else laughed, more amused by his reaction. 

"Don't worry Mr Whitlock," Alice touched Jasper's hand lightly as she spoke softly to him, "her heart is much softer than her manners, I can assure you."

Whitlock turned to Alice looking fondly at her hand on his, "Thank you Miss Alice. I appreciate your kind words but I can assure you that after many years in the Service I have heard manners much more shocking than Miss Victoria's. But you are right it is easy to see that her heart is much softer than her manner, a lovely phrase by the way."

Alice smiled shyly. Well, how about that. I looked over at my brother and tipped my head at the scene of Jasper and Alice in a quiet, intimate bubble. I raised my eyebrows at Emmett and he smiled knowingly.

"Hey, Jasper," Emmett called breaking Jasper away from Alice's gaze, "You should join us on Saturday night, we're having a shindig celebrating Edward's ability to punch above his weight." Jasper's brow wrinkled clearly confused. 

"He means that I somehow managed to get my sweet one to agree to marry me and we're having an engagement celebration on Saturday. We'd love you to join us."

Alice smiled, "Oh, yes. You should definitely join us... although I'm not sure what kind of a night it is going to be since Edward insists that he won't let us help him organise the evening even though his mother, his sister or his fiancee are all expert, experienced event organisers and caterers." 

"Don't worry Alley Cat. I won't shame you. Jess and Vicky will make sure of that!"

"That's for sure Alice. Don't worry. We've got this one under control. You girls get to just come along for once." Vicky was beaming with pride. "The Club part of the evening is coming along great. Oh and speaking of coming... " she smirked and started waving her hand in front of her face, "that gorgeous hunk of man, Garrett, has been great with arrangements at the Club." 

Rosalie chuckled, "He really is a fine piece of man, that's for sure, Vicky!"

"Now girls, don't talk about Garrett in such a demeaning way," Carlisle admonished them smirking, "and Vicky watch your language in mixed company."

"Don't get jealous of Garrett, Carlisle, you are always my number one fantasy!" Vicky laughed.

"Ugh," Emmett shouted. "I don't want to hear that you fantasise about my Dad...." He stuck his hands over his ears and shouted, "la la la la la."

Esme leaned over and kissed Carlisle's cheek, "Oh Emmett, I can't help it if my husband is ... a fine piece of man..." 

Alice, Emmett and I all groaned in unison. This kind of display was not unusual from Esme and Carlisle. I only hoped Bella and I would be so loving after 30 years of marriage. I turned to watch my girl as she chatted with Rosalie and Leah across the table. She was so beautiful and sexy as hell. I couldn't resist I leaned over and placed a small kiss on her neck. "I love you Isabella," I whispered.

She turned and we just looked at each other. She reached her hand up and cupped my cheek and just as quietly as I had spoken she whispered to me, "I love you too baby."

The room was quiet and we realised that everyone was watching us. I smirked, Bella blushed. 

Jacob stood and started collecting dirty plates from the table, "Okay, that's enough lovey dovey, you too. I saw all those fruit pies Bella baked and I saved just enough room for at least one slice of pie."

Bella laughed at him, "Jacob you have such a sweet tooth."

"Hey," he complained, "It's your fault, your cooking is too good to resist."

There were nods and mutterings of agreement from around the table. 

While the others were clearing after dinner, getting dessert and coffee ready, I decided to poke my head in and check on Lil Bit. 

“Can I join you Edward?”

I turned and Jasper was standing with a nervous expression on his face. It was odd to see such a tough looking guy seem so nervous. He was a green beret for fuck’s sake. I nodded to him and he started walking alongside me down the hall. 

“This is a lovely home.” Jasper’s head was turning this way and that trying to take in everything as we walked along. He did as I did the first time I came here and stopped to look at all the framed pictures on the wall. 

“I am glad to see Isabella has kept photos of Uncle Phil around. I was worried that he would be forgotten, what with Isabella being her mother and … well, I heard her call you Daddy.”

“Bella hasn’t told Lil Bit about Phil and Renee, she was a baby when the accident happened. I mean she hasn’t not told her about them it’s just not been appropriate to tell her… yet. But we will. I mean, she is Isabella’s daughter legally and she will be mine legally too once we complete the formal adoption but we definitely want her to know about Renee and Phil. Of course.”

We started moving down the hall again. I led Jasper through the large entertainment / play lounge outside our bedrooms and we quietly made our way to Lil Bit’s door. I opened the door and tip toed in. Jasper hung by the door hesitantly so I gestured for him to come in. 

Seth was asleep on a pull out bed which was next to Lil Bit’s bed. The beds were pushed just close enough for Lil Bit’s hand to reach Seth’s. Damn they were adorable. 

I tucked them both up and kissed Lil Bit’s forehead while Jasper wondered around her room. I picked up the book that had fallen on the floor. ‘Olivia’ by Ian Falconer. Alice had given her this one and Lil Bit just loved that crazy little pig character. It was fun to read aloud which was a blessing. I put the book back on the shelf nearest her bed while Jasper roamed past the bookshelves which were all around the room and filled with books, photos, toys and more books. He stopped in front of the mural of Artemis. I stood next to him as he stood transfixed. 

“Bella is obsessed with the stories of Artemis.” I explained

He nodded, “Bella is just like Artemis, isn’t she?”

“Yes.”

He turned to look at Lil Bit all snug in bed. “Alice was telling me all about Bella’s business success but she’s also done such an amazing job with Elizabeth. I love that she’s surrounded her with books.”

“Bella loves to read and we read to Lil Bit every night and during the day sometimes too.”

“That’s wonderful. I love to read too. I loved being in the Service. I was good at it, too. But I’m a quiet person by nature and now that my duty is done I am looking for a quieter life. When I was in the service reading was my sanity. I have a doctorate in American History, y’know.”

I did know because Jane and Alec had put together some background information on him but I didn’t think he’d want to hear that right now. 

“I hope you’ll let me read with Elizabeth sometimes.” 

“I would never deny my little love anything that would bring her joy, Jasper. She is a sweet, loving child. She’s bright, fun, musical and full of curiosity. She’s kind, polite and well behaved. But most important of all she’s my daughter. Her happiness is very important to me.” 

He nodded and I slapped the back of his shoulder. “C’mon. Let’s go eat some of Bella’s pie. You haven’t lived until you’ve eaten my sweet one’s pastry. I’m running an extra few miles every day just to make up for my girl’s cooking.” 

Jasper laughed quietly. I leaned down and kissed Lil Bit’s forehead one more time and then we headed out to join the others. 

As we came back into the dining room, Isabella walked over towards me. I opened my arms and she walked into my embrace. I circled my arms around her and breathed in that delicious Bella smell.. cinnamon and something… vanilla maybe? Whatever it was I fucking loved it. 

“I was just warning Jasper about how addictive your cooking is, shall we tempt him, love?”

Bella laughed and smiled at Jasper, “Come and have some pie Jasper. I promise you won’t get addicted.” 

Staying wrapped in my arms she led Jasper into the kitchen where we all gathered around the bench with our coffee and slices of pie, just mingling and chatting about nothing. It was relaxed and it was fun. I sat with Marcus and Aro who were very excited about our plans for this week to finally get the business with Caius sorted out. 

“Has Caius agreed to the meeting Uncle?” I looked to Marcus. It was his son after all and I was concerned he may have second thoughts about our agreed course of action.

“Yes. He’s concerned that I have returned from Italy and now want to meet him at the office. He’s probably wondering what I know. I haven’t told him anything as I didn’t want him to preempt our actions.”

“Are you sure you are happy with what we’ve decided brother?”

“Yes Aro. This is the best thing I can do for my son and for the business you and I worked so hard to build.” He turned back to me, “Do not worry Edward, this will be the best in the long run.”

I nodded. Bella brought me a plate with a slice of cherry pie and gave me a cheeky wink. I took the plate and placed it on the shelf beside me then I grabbed her round the waist when she turned to head back to the bench. “Not so fast you cheeky thing.” I kissed her neck as I pulled her into lap and spoke privately in her ear, “Have you managed to eat anything. I saw you have some soup but you just moved your cannelloni around your plate, you didn’t fool me.” 

She looked at me with a regretful expression on her face. “I’m sorry baby, but even though I am hungry I feel squeamish. I don’t want to be sick while everyone is here.” 

I squeezed her to me and kissed her cheek. “I was thinking that we might chat with Lauren about how to help you while you have morning sickness. She’s a qualified nutritionist. What do you think, love?”

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Mmm, tasty girl. “That’s a great idea baby. Maybe she could help me work out a good safe exercise plan for the different stages of pregnancy. I want to exercise but I want to be safe.”

“Perfect. I’ll organise a time for you to come to the gym at work so we can both meet with Lauren.” I picked up my plate of pie and sliced off a small bite and held it up for her, “Now how about a small bite of cherry pie. It smells amazing.”

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. I raised my eyebrow at her giving her a warning look, “C’mon, love. Our baby needs to eat too.”

She opened her mouth and took a half bite of the small bite I had on the fork for her. Well, that was better than nothing, I suppose. Having her on my lap like this I realised just how much weight she had lost. She pulled out of my grip, kissed the top of my head and headed over to Esme. Those two were becoming closer every day. 

I went over to sit with Jess and Lauren. “Lauren, I am worried about Bella. She’s having morning sickness and has lost a bit too much weight. She’s got next to no appetite and that can’t be good for her or the baby.”

Lauren nodded and looked over to my girl, “It’s normal for some women to lose weight in the first stage of pregnancy because of morning sickness and lack of appetite. But I agree with you that Bella is underweight for her size. She’s small to start with. I can chat with her if you like and we can work out some eating plans which might help her.”

What a relief. “I was hoping you’d say that. Can I bring Bella in sometime this week to the gym? We can discuss food and safe exercise. She loves to run but isn’t sure if that is okay with the pregnancy.”

“You know Edward, every woman is different and every pregnancy is different. Running is okay for some people and not for others. Have you seen your OB/GYN yet? I’d really like you to have seen your doctor before we work out any kind of exercise or diet plan.”

“That’s a great idea, I think Bella will feel better once we’ve seen her doctor. We’ll do that and then we’ll meet with you. Thanks Lauren, I appreciate you wanting to help us.”

“All part of the service.” She smiled.

I finally took a bite of my cherry pie and a desperate moan escaped from me, “Oh my god, Isabella.” 

Everyone looked at me and laughed. I smirked, Bella blushed.

Esme’s hands went back on her hips and her toe was tapping again, “EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!” 

Oh shit, I was in trouble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------  
> A/N: I love Esme so much. I have to tell you that I am really excited about the next couple of chapters. I am pleased to say that I have a big writing weekend ahead of me as I travel 8 hours by train to visit my husband who lives in a different town from me - we only see each other on weekends. It’s hard but we manage. I have a new Macbook Air which is making the trip with me this weekend and i plan to write the whole way on the train. So with any luck I will have at least one if not two new chapters for you early next week. Let me know what you thought of this chapter won’t you?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM owns Twilight. I own my imagination. Thank you to gooseonline for reading my drafts. Thanks to everyone who posted a review, you guys are awesome. Thanks to everyone reading my story, I am so honoured. So this one’s a doozy! See you on the other side.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32 - beef and potato pie

 

“Caius.”

“Edward.”

Caius came into my Board Room and took a seat across from me. There were no pleasantries. There were no handshakes. This was a hostile meeting and we both knew it. 

I had a closed leather binder in front of me with a pen sitting on top of it. Other than that the table was bare, there was no coffee, cake or even water. 

“You summoned me here Cousin. Perhaps you’d like to tell me why?”

“Well, Caius… cousin. I called you here to fire you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about Edward? You can’t fire me.”

“Actually, Caius, I can fire you and I am. The documents I have here detail your severance package.”

At that moment, my Uncles joined us and sat on either side of me. If Caius didn’t know his goose was cooked before this, he certainly did now. 

“Dad? Uncle Aro? What is going on here? Whatever Edward has told is total bullshit. I can explain everything.”

Marcus held his hand up to his son and shook his head, “Son, I am going to stop you from embarrassing yourself further. I have investigated the matter thoroughly with an independent auditor. That is the only reason we did not act immediately when Edward told us of your scurrilous scheme. A scheme which not only showed a disgusting lack of respect for your cousin but also put the business which my brother and I built from the ground up at risk of scandal and ruin.”

Uncle Aro leaned forward and thumped the table, “You used my son; lured him into attempting to steal from Edward’s hard earned success and you tempted him with a whore leading him to cheating on and then leaving his wife. Not to mention that he has now run off with this tramp and is lost to me until I can locate them. My wife, your Aunt is heartbroken.”

Caius shook his head. “James was already cheating on Victoria with other women, I just nudged him in the direction of the tramp Edward kept on a retainer. You can’t blame me for the destruction of James’ marriage or his infidelity. He was already there, Uncle.” 

I winced at the mention of Tanya in these terms. My discomfort was mostly from guilt at ever having entered in to such an agreement. My sweet Bella was a saint for her forgiveness of that behaviour, even if it was from before I knew her. 

I needed to put an end to this melodrama, so I cleared my throat and took back control of the meeting. “Caius, Aro, Marcus. Please. We are here to finalise things and I for one would like to end this drama sooner rather than later.”

I opened the folder in front of me and started to work through the list before me, “Caius, I am formally notifying you that I have bought out your father’s and your Uncle’s ownership of Volturi Investments. Which means that I now own 67% of the company.” 

The shocked expression on his face showed that he completely understood what I was about to explain to him. 

“I see that you now understand that this investment also gives me controlling interest of Volturi Investments. My lawyer has already processed the necessary articles of ownership and I am officially merging the two companies to become CMV ~ Cullen, Masen and Volturi. 

“I have designers working on a new brand logo. I have also engaged a PR company who are working on the media announcement as well as coordinating the notification of all our clients. All staff at both companies are being notified of the merger as we speak. The staff at Volturi will be transferred into the new entity subject to screening process. I need to protect the high ethical and quality standards expected of Cullen, Masen and Volturi. 

“Which brings me to you, cousin. Unfortunately your unethical practice and borderline illegal trading activities mean that I cannot find a place for you in the new structure.”

Caius looked to his father and to his Uncle but he found no support there. I continued through my checklist of information careful to cover off each point fully. 

“You currently own 33 per cent of Volturi Investments. Caius, I am willing to buy you out here today for your share of the business and if you sell your share to me today I will add in a generous severance package.” I slid the paper with the offer over the table to him. “But this offers ends when you leave this room. If you do not sell me your share here and now I will rescind my offer and also rescind any form of severance package. 

“In addition, if you do not accept my very generous purchase price for your 33% today I will have no choice but to release this media statement,” I slid the statement across the table to him, “which clearly distances you from the operations of CMV. As you can see this statement clearly indicates the reasons for the merger and change of operational management being on the basis of suspicion of your unethical practice.”

Caius’ eyes widened as he read the media statement. He obviously understood that this release would protect CMV but would ruin his reputation permanently. 

“I will leave you here for 15 minutes to consider my offer, after which time I will expect an answer. There will be no negotiation. You sell and get the generous package or you don’t, it is up to you but either way your operational involvement with the company is now at an end. I’ll be back in 15 minutes.”

I nodded to both of my Uncles and with that I left the room, leaving my cousin with my Uncles, the paperwork for sale and a pen.

I went back to my office, satisfied that I had boxed my cousin into a corner and that he would have to sell or face ruin. I knew him well enough to know that his ego would never let him remain part of a company where he had no rights and no control. 

I picked up my phone on my way back to my office and noticed a message from Bella: 

‘Victoria’s company jet is so luxurious, I feel so spoiled… they have hot towels for my hands and warm slippers for my feet…. B’

When I expressed concern about Isabella flying to New York, Victoria organised for her company Epicure to send their private jet. Bella was obviously enjoying it. While in New York they were staying in Vicky’s apartment so I knew she was going to be well looked after. 

‘Just had my meeting with Caius…. E’

‘How did it go? Will he sell?... B’

‘I think so. If he has any sense, he will. I’ve given him 15 minutes to think about it….E’

‘A whole 15 minutes - generous of you… *sarcasm*... B’

"If I had my way I’d kick him down the stairs but this is business and I need to move on with CMV as a new enterprise …. E’

‘I like CMV - a good name - very catchy…. B’

‘It was the idea of that PR group you recommended. I like them, they’re very creative and have lots of energy. I hired them and they got straight to work with the rebrand …. E’

‘That’s great baby. I have to go, they have lunch ready for me and I’m starving… eating for two… :) B’

I laughed at that. I had insisted Bella take the eating plan Lauren had designed for her, she recommended eating small meals frequently. I had given Victoria strict instructions that I expected her to help Bella while she was away from me. She told me to ‘fuck off you pussy mother hen’ but I emailed her the instructions and diet information anyway. I know she gives me a hard time but I also know Vicky will take good care of my sweet one. 

I decided to send a text to Vicky to make sure all was well:

‘How’s my girl?... Edward’

'Edward you worry wart, she’s fine. She was a little sick earlier but the flight staff have it under control. She’s managing a small meal now. … V’

‘How sick? Are you sure she’s okay now? …. Edward’

‘Don’t be a pussy. The girl is pregnant and morning sickness happens. Add to that we are flying and her nausea is to be expected. SHE. IS. FINE. I would never let anything happen to my little Bell…. V’

Victoria is such a momma bear, I knew she would rather something happened to her than to Isabella. 

‘Okay, give her my love… Edward’

‘Pussy… V’

I laughed and put my phone away. Time’s up for my cousin Caius. I wanted to get this shit sorted so I could head home to Lil Bit. Esme was looking after her for a few hours while I came in to work to get this merger started and deal with my shithead cousin. Okay, arrogant game face back on. My lovestruck grin had no place in this meeting. 

I burst back into the room and took my seat opposite Caius, who looked like he’d lost his puppy. Fucker, brought it on himself, he’d get no sympathy from me.

“So, cousin, what is your decision?” I asked cool as a cucumber. I gave him a cold stare which basically told him don’t fuck with me. 

“I will sell,” was all he said. I sent a text to Alec and within moments he came in with a Justice of the Peace to witness the signature and sale. 

In just 15 minutes all the signatures were notarised and a cheque was handed over to each of my Uncles and to Caius. I now owned 100 per cent of Volturi investments. It’s funny, my Uncles tried so hard to bring me into their business and now I own it. I bought it. I think my Dad would’ve been proud of me in this moment. I hoped so anyway.

Aro and Marcus wanted to go out and celebrate but I wanted to get home to LIl Bit so I left them to it, promising to see them on Saturday night for the engagement party. I didn’t speak to my cousin. I had no time for him. 

I sent a text to Tyler letting him know that I’d be ready to leave in half an hour. I spent the next 30 minutes finishing paperwork before I headed down to the basement to Tyler and heading homewards.

We stopped by my apartment to pick up some of my clothes and to meet with Mrs Cope. She was very excited to hear that I was moving in permanently with Isabella and Elizabeth. She was also pleased to hear that I needed her to come and work for us at Bella’s. Between caring for Elizabeth, running the bakery and the catering business, managing Artemis investments, donating time for her community work, getting her new ‘Sweet Temptations’ venture started, preparing for our wedding and let’s not forget growing our child inside her tiny body, Bella needed help whether she believed it or not. 

Mrs Cope was very excited to hear about the pregnancy and Elizabeth. I think she was glad to feel useful again because truthfully I haven’t needed too much looking after for the past few years.

At Bella’s Mrs Cope’s role would be more to do with supervision. I didn’t want her doing too much actual cleaning herself. She was no spring chicken but she had a lot of spirit and a good heart. I knew she’d be perfect to help with Lil Bit and with the baby when the time came. We had a cleaning team come in twice a week to keep Bella’s apartment pristine as well as a twice weekly laundry service. 

So Mrs Cope would oversee their work as well as helping with Elizabeth and cooking some of the meals. Bella wasn’t too happy about that but she agreed to Mrs Cope doing breakfast and lunch on weekdays, but insisted she would do dinner. Fair enough. It was a compromise at least. Mrs Cope would also do the grocery shopping and run any errands for us. 

Before moving to her new role at Bella’s Mrs Cope was going to supervise the packing up of my apartment, moving some things to Bella’s and putting the rest into storage. I was happy and relieved to know someone would be coming to help keep things organised. I even think Bella secretly was happy about the new arrangement too, though I doubt she’d admit it. she was so independent, but this was something I put my foot down about. It was for her good and best for the whole family. Anyway she and Mrs Cope were going to be close, I just knew it. Mrs Cope is definitely the grandmother type.

When Tyler dropped me off at Bella’s I found Esme sitting with Elizabeth drawing on note paper with crayons. Rather than disturb them, I quietly went to get changed into jeans, t-shirt and no shoes. So much more comfortable.

When I went into the play lounge, I kissed the top of Esme’s head and smiled at her. I pulled up a chair next to Lil Bit, picked up some colours and started to draw on paper sitting side by side to her. 

“Daddy!” Lil Bit shouted out her delight to see me and then she tilted her head just the way Bella does when trying to work something out, "What oo dwawing Daddy?” 

“I am drawing a picture of Mrs Cope. She’s my friend who is going to come here every day to help look after you, me and Momma. Isn’t that nice?” 

“Missus Cope has wed hair?” She climbed into my lap and picked up the picture I drew of Mrs Cope. 

“Yes she does, little love. She also has a big happy smile, especially when she meets sweet little girls like you.”

Esme must’ve realised that I was trying to prepare Elizabeth for Mrs Cope coming into her life, so she added her support 

“Oh yes, Mrs Cope is a good friend of mine. She loves to spend time with little girls. Would you like to meet Mrs Cope, Lil Bit?”

She nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well, that’s good because I’ve invited Mrs Cope to come and visit with us in a few days.”

“Have you had fun with Nonna?”

“Nonna taked me to da Art Moozeem. We seen the pwetty pain-tins and the pic-chas.”

“Yes and Lil Bit enjoyed it so much we’ve been drawing since we got home. After we had afternoon tea of course.”

“Thank you Nonna for taking Lil Bit out today.”

“Wes, fank oo nonna.”

“You’re both very welcome.” Esme broad smile showed me how happy she was to spend time with her new grand-daughter.

Lil Bit got down off my lap and took the picture of Mrs Cope I drew and placed it on her peg board with her drawings. Esme headed off to start on dinner. I picked up some paper and colours while Lil Bit took my other hand and we followed Esme into the kitchen.

I help Lil Bit as she climbed up on to her favourite stool, then I got her a half glass of juice and myself a coffee.

“How did things go with Caius, dumpling?”

"Well it went as I expected. He tried to weasel his way out of it but in the end he folded. I now officially own 100% of Volturi Investments. It was a huge investment but it will pay off in the end. It also moves me up to being the largest privately owned investment company in Washington and in the top 5 in the country. As part of the deal I promised my Uncles that I would keep the name Volturi in the business name. I am happy to do that in honour of my Mother given she was a Volturi and so am I, I suppose.”

Esme nodded her head and placed her hand on my cheek, “Elizabeth and Edward Senior would be very proud of your achievements. They’d also be pleased that you keep the Masen name too.”

She was moving about the kitchen pulling out dishes from the freezer which Bella had left for us. 

“Yes, it’s funny isn’t it the name Cullen, Masen & Volturi and they’re all me.”

“It is a mouthful isn’t it," she laughed.

“Awo and Marcus are vul chas?”

“They’re last name is Vol-tur-i.” I tried to say it slowly and clearly but it was a tough one for her.

“Wat Lil Bit’s last name, Daddy?” She had her head on the side again. I think that brain of hers was ticking pretty fast. I was going to have to be careful around her. She listens more than I realised.

“Your last name is Swan just like momma’s last name.”

She nodded but I could see she wasn’t done yet. “Was oo last name, Nonna?” 

Yeah, this could get tricky. 

“I have the same last name as your Daddy, Lil Bit. Our last name is Cullen.”

“Who Ma-son?” 

Yeah, she has her mother’s smarts all right. Doesn’t miss a thing.

“Well, Lil Bit my last name used to be Masen but then I changed it when Nonna and Poppa became my mummy and daddy. So I was Masen and then I became Cullen.”

She looked at me for a moment, “I be a Cul- lan now oo is my Daddy?”

Esme’s eyes widened, obviously sharing my awe at just how bright this little three year old was. I blew out a breath and stroked my hands through my hair. I wish Bella was here for this conversation.

I answered her honestly, “That’s what I want little love. I want you to have my last name.”

“Wes,” she said. “I Lil Bit Cul - lan.”

Esme gasped and came around to hug Lil Bit. “Yes, Elizabeth Cullen is a beautiful name.” Esme went back to take a dish out of the microwave, brushing a tear from her eye as she walked away. 

I turned back to Lil Bit, “We’ll talk to momma about it when she gets home, okay?”

She nodded and went back to her drawing. 

“So, Edward how are arrangements coming for Saturday night. I believe almost everyone who was invited has accepted.”

“I know. Between the engagement and this business take-over we’re starting to field quite a few calls from media. Bella recommended a PR company she had funded as a start up from her Artemis investment group. They’ve been so successful they paid her loan back with interest in half the set time. Anyway, they’re great and are handling the media for me. They also came up with a great branding concept - we’re going to be CMV and the brand logo ideas are really great.”

“That’s great. You and Bella are going to be quite the team, she’s done amazingly well for someone so young.”

“C’mon Ma, she’s done well for someone of any age. I am really impressed with my Boardroom Bella.” I smirked at her.

She raised her eyebrow at me, “Having a little fantasy there, dear?”

“Eww Ma, I am not going to talk about my fantasies in front of my mother and daughter but I will say that I am definitely attracted to Bella’s brain as well as her beauty.”

Esme rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

Just then my phone rang, it was Bella’s ring tone. “Speaking of my girl…. Hello love, have you landed?”

“Yes, it was a lovely trip. Victoria’s apartment here is amazing Edward. It’s like what I imagine staying in a luxury resort must be like and the bathroom… oh baby, I could stay in that bathtub for days.”

“Oh no you don’t. I want you back here. I’ll promise to put in a new tub if you like but we miss you too much for you to stay soaking in a New York tub.” 

She laughed and the sound was music to my ears, “Lil Bit is here I’ll pass the phone to her.”

It’s momma, little love. I gave her the phone and she held it to her little ear and she looked so fucking cute. “Momma?”

“Wes. I goad to Art Moozeem with nonna, it was big and I like da pic-chas vewy much.”

There was a pause as she listened to whatever Bella was saying and then she landed me in a pot of boiling water. “Momma? I be Lil Bit Cul-lan pwease?”

Oh shit. I wish I could hear what Bella was saying right now.

“I wov you too, momma. mwah,” she was making kissing noises into the phone. “Daddy!” Lil Bit handed me back the phone and I nervously took it from her.

I tried to sound chirpy and innocent, “Hey love.”

“Edward why is Lil Bit talking about changing her last name?” She didn’t sound pissed but I was having trouble picking her emotion. 

“Oh, well, she overheard me talking to Ma about me taking over Volturi Investments and changing the business name to Cullen, Masen and Volturi. One thing led to another and I told her I changed my name from Masen to Cullen when Esme and Carlisle became my new mommy and daddy. Soooo …. well, that’s when she said that now I am her Daddy she wants to be a Cullen too…. I know we haven’t talked about it yet, love, but I would really like her to have my name. I mean when you think about it our baby is for damn sure going to have my name and you’re going to have my name …. aren’t you… ? Bella?”

I realised in that moment that she might want to keep her name or she might even want to hyphenate our names. Fuck, I hoped she didn’t want to hyphenate …. Swan-Cullen? I suppose it could work. Fuck now I was rambling in my head on top of my word vomit on the phone. 

“Bella?”

“Edward, we should talk about this when I am home. But yes, I want to be Mrs Edward Cullen. I couldn’t be more proud to take your name, baby.”

Fuck, what a relief. I really wanted that. I am such a cave-man, I know, but I want her to have my name. 

“And of course I want Lil Bit to have your name too.” 

“Thank you love,” I whispered. 

Esme went back to setting the table for dinner. I realised she’d been lingering to overhear the conversation. She was smiling now. I think she’s happy to hear that Bella will be a Cullen too. 

“Baby, can you do me a favour?” 

“Of course, what is it? You want me to fly out to New York to scrub your back while you’re in the tub?” A man could dream couldn’t he.

She laughed, “That would be lovely, but no. l put some files I might need on a USB but I must’ve left it on my desk next to my computer. Do you think you could upload the files to Victoria’s drop box and she’ll download them here? They’re some of the marketing ideas we’d been working on for Sweet Temptations.”

I pulled the phone away from my ear for a moment, “Ma I need to get some files for Bella from the office, I’ll just be a few minutes. You okay here?”

“Sure Edward. Get Lil Bit down from her stool though, she can go with you while I finish dinner. Bella made us a delicious looking beef and potato pie which I've just put in the oven. It should be ready by the time Carlisle gets here.”

“Bella, I’ll call you back in a minute when I get to the office, okay?”

“Okay baby.” 

I slipped the phone in my pants pocket and then reached down to Lil Bit, “Upsy Daisy”

“I Day-see petal,” she giggled.

“Come on then daisy petal, bring your colours and paper. You can do a special drawing for momma while I do some work on the computer. Okay?”

“Oh-kay, Daddy.”

We headed into the office, Lil Bit sat on the floor between the leather couch and the coffee table set up her colours and got down to doing a drawing for Bella. I went over to the computer and cranked it up. I pulled out my phone, pressed her number and then put it on speaker phone leaving it rest on the desk while I looked around the desk to find the USB. 

“Hey baby, are you in the office now?”

“Yes and you’re on speaker phone. Say hello to Lil Bit again.”

“Hello Elizabeth. Are you being a good girl for Daddy?”

“Wes, I good girl. I dwawing oo a pic-cha.”

“Thank you sweet heart. So Edward, have you found the USB?”

I was digging around through files, “No love, you really need to tidy up this desk. It’s messy.”

“Sorry, I was in the middle of a few things and I haven’t filed anything in ages.”

“Bella maybe you need a part time secretary or assistant. You have a lot on and you need to rest more each day.” I didn’t want to mention the baby with Elizabeth in the room but damn it the woman was doing too much.

I could hear Bella sigh, “Actually I think you may be right Edward. If this meeting goes as well as Vicky thinks it will then we may be looking at a national distribution and that’s going to take some work. I know Vicky is going to be doing a lot of the national promotional work but I’ll still need to do a lot of work getting it organised. Vicky is more PR and I am more operations. In fact you are definitely right. I’ll get on to hiring someone as soon as I get back.”

Thank fuck for that, I was geared up ready for an argument. I was glad she was being reasonable. Wow, if this deal goes national Bella’s Bakery is going to become a national brand. That is fucking awesome. I was moving files around on the desk and I came across the one with the Private Investigator’s report on me and I tossed it on the chair next to the desk. I was going to shred that damn thing. Unfortunately most of its contents spilled on the floor but fuck it I would pick that shit up later. 

“Aha! I found the USB. I’ll just log in and if you give me details for the drop box I'll upload the files."

"I emailed you the details, baby."

"Okay, I have it. Uploading the files now."

Just then Esme came in and walked over to the file I dropped on the floor, I was a little worried because it was the file on me and I didn't want Ma to read it. But she just gathered up the papers and put them back in the file. As she passed it back to me a photo fell to the floor. 

"Thanks Ma, I'll put this file in Bella's drawer."

"Sorry about my mess Esme, I am usually more organised than this."

"Don't be silly Bella, you're a very busy woman. Sometimes a bit of clutter is a good thing.” Esme bent down to pick up the photo which she looked at with a quizzical expression on her face, “Bella?"

"Yes, Esme?"

"Where did you get this photo of Edward as a little boy. The colour is too rich to be one of my old polaroids. Did you get it touched up?"

"What photo?" Bella and I spoke at once. I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder at the photo. I gasped when I saw it was a picture of Kate with a child in her arms and holding the hand of a little boy. The private investigator must have taken the photo.

Esme realised at the same time as me what we were looking at. 

Bella’s voice came over the speakerphone sounding a little panicked, "What's going on... Edward? Esme? Is everything alright?"

"I'll call you back sweet one. I can't talk right now." I hung up. I knew it was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't help it. I was filled with rage and I didn't want to spill it over on to my Isabella or on Lil Bit. 

"Ma, are you seeing what I am seeing?"

Kate. That fucking bitch. How could she do this? 

"Oh, dumpling." She had her arm on my shoulder and she looked to me with tears in her eyes. "You have a son."

Fuck. I have a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> A/N: now before you get angry with me for the cliffie I have to tell you that it is Edward’s fault. I was thinking about what i had planned for Edward when I realised that this was important and needed to happen. 
> 
> So Edward has a son? I think he might want to actually kill Kate right now. What are your thoughts? I can’t wait to hear your theories.


	33. mini cinnamon rolls

"Edward?.... Edward?" 

I could feel someone shaking me and I could hear music. That's a nice song. 

"Daddy? Oo oh-kay?" I could feel tiny little fingers on my face. Lil Bit. She sounds upset, what's wrong with my little girl? I opened my eyes to see Elizabeth's beautiful blue eyes wet with tears staring into mine.

"Daddy," she sobbed and hugged me.

"What's the matter little love? Why are we on the floor?" 

"Oh dumpling." Esme leaned back on her heels, she sounded so relieved. I looked around confused. Esme was kneeling next to me and Lil Bit was lying across my chest. Where was the music coming from? My pocket. Oh Shit, Bella. I had hung up on Bella. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Edward," she yelled with fear in her voice down the phone. "Are you okay? Is Elizabeth okay? What happened?" She sounded a little hysterical. That’s not good.

"Shhhh, love, shhh. It's okay. Everyone is fine. Well, we're all on the floor and I'm not sure why but we're all fine."

"Edward, you hung up on me and then you wouldn't answer the phone. Is that Lil Bit crying? What. Is. Going. On?!" 

"Hang on, I'll pass you to Esme. I need to talk to Lil Bit. Okay?"

"Okay," she was pouting. I could hear it. So fucking cute. I handed my phone to Esme who spoke comforting words to Bella as she moved away slightly so I could talk with Lil Bit.

I tried to sit up but I was dizzy for some reason so I just lay there and wrapped my arms around Lil Bit who was sobbing lightly. I hated it when she cried, she did it so rarely it broke my heart to hear it. 

"C'mon little love, it's okay. Why are you crying?" I stroked her hair, so much like her mother's... sister's ... Bella's. Sometimes I found their relationship quite confusing but really it was simple. She was our daughter regardless of actual parentage. She had hair like her mother’s.

"He's alright, Bella. He fainted." Esme was talking to Bella.

I what? I fainted? Have I ever fainted before? I don't think so. What the fuck? Well, that's why I am dizzy I suppose. 

Lil Bit's little hand was back on my cheek, "Oo falled down and not waked up. Like momma at da park."

Oh the poor darling. I frightened my little girl. 

"I'm okay little love. Don't worry. I. Am. Fine." I gave her the biggest smile I could summon to try and reassure her. 

"So this is where you all are, I've been looking all over the apartment for you. Why are you on the floor Edward?" Carlisle was standing in the doorway looking bemused by the scene in front of him. It must've been an odd sight. The papers and photographs from the investigators file were all over the floor, Esme was walking nervously around the couch talking on the phone and I was sprawled out on the floor with Lil Bit cuddled close to me. 

"I promise we'll call you back in a few minutes Bella, I promise. Carlisle is here and I want him to check on Edward before he gets up... thank you dear."

She ended the call and I can only imagine how pissed Bella must be with both of us practically hanging up on her.

Ma rushed over to Dad, "Oh Carlisle, Edward fainted. Please check on him. I was so worried." She couldn't hold the panic from her voice any longer. 

Dad looked at me a little shocked, "Fainted?"

I moved to sit up but he stopped me immediately, "No Edward, please stay there. Let me check you and then I'll help you up on to the couch."

"I'm fine Dad. I don't know what happened. We were looking at the photo and.... oh, fu.. damn, the photo! Where is it Ma?" Where was the photo of Kate and .... my son. 

Esme was waving a photo around. "I have it Edward don't get upset. We'll talk about it later, let's just make sure you're okay." 

Carlisle knelt down next to me and started poking and prodding, moving my head gently and feeling around on my scalp. "Ok, I have no idea what is going on, but let me have a look at you and we'll sort this photo business out later. Did you hit your head?"

"I have no idea Dad. I was talking to Bella on the phone, then I was talking to Ma and we were looking at the photo of Kate and my.... and.... then black."

Esme put her hand gently on my arm, "He didn't hit his head on anything he just fell down."

"Poppa fix daddy's owie?" Lil Bit looked pleadingly at Carlisle. She was so worried, it broke my heart a little more. I held her tight to me. 

"Your Daddy is fine, petal. He's just fine. Let's help him sit on the couch." He spoke in his warm but firm Doctor voice. It had the desired effect and she calmed down. Carlisle helped me sit up with Esme hovering like a mother hen and Lil Bit grasping one of my hands like her life depended on it. I sat up slowly. 

"Just stay there for a moment son and get your bearings. Esme, can you get him a glass of water please."

Esme ran off to the kitchen and came back in superhuman speed with a tall glass of water. She went to hand it to me when Lil Bit stopped her, "Take a sip Nonna, so Daddy doesn't spill."

I laughed and squeezed my little angel to me, "You take such good care of me, Lil Bit." She giggled and gave me a big smile which warmed my heart. Much better. 

Esme took a small sip, handed me the glass and winked at me, "There you are dumpling."

"Thanks Ma."

After a few quiet minutes we moved me over to the couch. I was fine but a little embarrassed that I fainted. Emmett would have a field day with that one. Oh well. 

Lil Bit climbed up into my lap and played with the buttons on my shirt as she leaned her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a while with me gently stroking her back. 

"Ma, I really need to call Bella back but I need to talk to her .... privately." I nodded my head at Lil Bit. I couldn't possibly talk about this in front of her. Not to mention that I needed to grovel to Bella for practically hanging up on her not once but twice. 

Esme understood, of course, "C'mon Elizabeth, come and help me finish getting dinner ready and we can tell Poppa all about the Art Museum." She held her hand out to her but Lil Bit clung to me.

"I am okay Lil Bit, I promise. I am fine. You help Nonna and Poppa, then we'll have a lovely dinner together." I reached down, kissed her forehead then placed her on the floor. She reached out for Esme's hand and they all went off to the kitchen. 

I pulled out my phone, pulled up Bella's number and pressed call. I sighed deeply, preparing myself for the conversation. She answered before it rang even once, "I swear Edward if you don't tell me what is going on, I'm going to fly home right now this minute."

Bella had her momma voice on and I knew I was in trouble, "First of all, I want to say I am very sorry I hung up on you before. There's no excuse and I am very sorry, it was rude and disrespectful. I love you sweet one." 

I waited a moment to let her say something. Nothing. 

"I also need to apologise for cutting you off and practically hanging up on you again when you called back. That was also rude but that time I needed to deal with Lil Bit as she was upset, so although I am sorry I think I have an excuse for that one."

More silence.

I blew out a huge breath and thought there's nothing for it, I'll just have to try and explain what happened, "So while I was looking for the USB before I came across the file you had about me from your private investigator. I tossed it on to the office chair thinking that I wanted to burn it or destroy it later, because I was irritated about it..." 

Bella spoke then, "Is that what this is about? Are you still upset about me doing a background check on you? I said I was sorry Edward. I won't ever do something like that again. I hope you know that."

She was getting upset and I didn't want that, "No love, actually, I am grateful to you. Did you look at the photos that came in the report?"

"No not really, there were a few. I saw one of Irina shopping, one of Kate buying shoes, and one of Tanya - come to think of it she was buying shoes too. Your ex's all really like shoes Edward." She giggled. What a beautiful sound. I fucking loved this woman. 

"Yeah, I think they just loved shopping generally. So you didn't see the ones of Kate with her kids?" 

"No, it upset me seeing pictures of those women. They are all so beautiful and glamorous... it was a little intimidating. I was more interested in the photos of you." 

I chuckled, "You're cute, you know that."

"What can I say? I think my fiancee is the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I like to look at him."

"Handsome.... "

"Of course, baby, sorry," she giggled again. "You're the most handsome man I've ever seen. I can't believe you're mine."

"Trust me, love, I count my blessing each day. You and Elizabeth are everything to me. But I need to tell you something which I'm scared will upset you."

"Edward, please just tell me. I can't stand the suspense and all sorts of terrifying scenarios are running through me head. Please baby, trust me."

That shook me alert. Of course I trust her. We'd get through this together. With that sense of conviction, I tried to explain what I didn't understand myself, "When I threw the investigator's file on the chair all the contents spilled out over the floor including the photos. I was dealing with your files so I thought I'd pick it all up after getting off the phone. But Esme came in and starting picking things up. She noticed one of the photos of a little boy and she thought it was a picture of me from when I was little. It looks EXACTLY like me when I was little. The little boy in the picture looks like he's about four or five years old and he ... umm… he looks EX-ACT-LY like me."

"What are you saying Edward?"

"Ma thought it was a photo of me but ... then she realised it wasn't and then we saw ... it was Kate holding his hand... "

All I heard was a gasp. 

"It is Kate's child.... but he looks EX-ACT-LY like me Bella. He must be... I think he is... I mean, I'm pretty sure he's.... "

"Your son." 

"Yes."

Silence. 

More silence. 

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to be patient. I wanted to allow her a few minutes to absorb the information. After all, when I realised I fucking fainted. So I waited. 

More silence. 

Finally Bella spoke and her response was so unexpected, "That Bitch." I don't think I've ever heard Bella swear before, even in bed when I encouraged her to she rarely swore. "She had your son and hid it from you. Edward, baby? Are you okay? What are you going to do? We have to get your son. What's his name?" There's my momma bear. Damn I love this woman.

"Anthony."

"Oh, she knew. She knew he was yours. She called him Anthony. That's your middle name." My little baby momma was getting very cross, which was sweet but I didn't want her upset. 

"Calm down love, you have my baby there to look after. This stress isn't good for either of you," I whispered to her. 

She took a deep breath.

"That's right love, nice slow calm breaths."

"But Edward she has your son and she's hidden him from you. I am so angry. How could she do that? I'm sorry I swore before but Kate is just ... such a.... "

"Bitch," I finished her sentence because she was right about that. Kate was a bitch.

Bella's voice was soft, "Baby, what are we going to do now?"

We, I love that she said 'we'. Yes, we would get through this together. 

"Thank you love. Thank you for not being angry with me. Thank you for being angry for me and thank you for wanting to help me. I was so shocked apparently I fainted. I've never fainted in my life and I just keeled over. That's why Lil Bit was crying she was reminded of when you were unconscious in the Park."

"Oh poor Lil Bit. Where is she now?” 

“Ma and Dad have her in the kitchen, we're going to have your beef and potato pie for dinner."

"Okay. Well, I have my meeting tomorrow morning. Vicky and I were due to fly back the morning after that but we can change it to tomorrow evening. The flight takes about 6 hours. I'll check with Vic about changing the flight times so I can get back to you as soon as possible."

I smiled, "I should say stay and enjoy yourself but I am selfish and I want you here with me."

"I wouldn't enjoy myself anyway baby. I'd be worried about you. Don't worry. Go have dinner with your parents and with our daughter, she needs you. We'll talk later. Don't worry, Edward. We'll find a way to get some form of custody of your son. Our family just keeps growing doesn't it? I love it.... I love you."

Damn I missed her, "I love you too. Get some sleep and have a good meeting tomorrow. Knock em dead, my sexy Boardroom Bella."

"I'm going to have to get a costume and play this fantasy out for you, aren't I?" her voice was sultry and full of promise.

I groaned at the thought of Bella is a tight pencil skirt, six inch killer heels and tight as fuck silk blouse, "Oh god, yes. Boardroom Bella and I could have a lot of sexy fun."

She giggled again, "Good night CEOward."

"Goodnight Boardroom Bella."

I left the office with a huge grin on my face. My heart was lighter knowing that Bella and I were okay. That we would get to the bottom of this situation together and that somewhere out there I had a son who sooner or later would be part of my life.

I walked into the kitchen to see my parents looking at me with worried expressions. Clearly Ma had managed to share some information with Dad. Looking at their saddened, concerned faces I realised that Kate had not only cheated me out of the past four years of parenthood but that my parents, my brother and my sister had also been cheated out of four years of knowing Anthony. 

Anthony. I wonder what he's like? No, I can't think about him yet. It hurts too much. 

"Daddy, we has pie for dinner. Yummy." Lil Bit ran over to me.

I swooped my daughter up into my arms, and kissed her cheek. We went over to the dinner table and I strapped her into her little booster seat.

"Let's have dinner, I am starving." I looked over at my parents, "We can talk about everything else after Lil Bit goes to sleep, okay?"

They nodded and we all silently agreed to just enjoy dinner with Lil Bit. The other situation though ever present in our minds needed to wait for a few hours.

We enjoyed a light and chatty dinner. Lil Bit and Esme shared stories of the Museum, Carlisle shared stories from the hospital. He'd been challenging management about some decisions he didn't agree with which he felt compromised patient care, I admired his passion. I'd almost forgotten to tell him about what had happened with Caius when he congratulated me on such a significant business deal. Funny, this was one of the biggest days in my professional life and it had been completely overshadowed. It all seemed not quite unimportant but just business. I had more important things in my life now, more important people. I looked over to Lil Bit and smiled. She'd eaten all her dinner and was chirping away at Carlisle. He was laughing at something he was telling her. I was so blessed to have her in my life. 

Esme took Lil Bit off to give her a bath and get ready for bed time. Carlisle promised that he would read her at least two stories and I promised to sing her to sleep. That was a new thing for us. She liked me to sing to her for a little while after I turned the light out. She usually dropped straight off to sleep before I finished the song but I loved it. It was a special quiet time we had together each day.

Alice was right Lil Bit was very musical. Maybe I could teach her to play piano. We needed a piano here. I'd talk to Bella about it. I wonder if Anthony is musical? No, no. Mustn't think about him like that yet. It just hurt too fucking much and brought my anger back to the surface. I could fucking kill Kate. Bella was right, no other word for it. Bitch.

I sent a message to Emmett and Alice asking them to come over if there were available as I had some news and needed their advice. They both promised to be here within the hour. After cleaning the kitchen I thought i'd find some things to put out to eat, especially with Emmet coming. Bella always kept the pantry and the freezer stocked with homemade goodies so it was easy enough to find some tasty food which I put in the oven. Bella put instructions on all the labels so I'd know what to do, such as sweet heart. I opened a bottle of red and let it air and put out some glasses. Then I loaded up the coffee maker and soon the room was filled with the smell of fresh ground coffee, cinnamon and that something that was Bella. It made me miss her but was also comforting too. 

Esme, Carlisle and I tagged team through Lil Bit's bed time and soon my little love was fast asleep, all tucked up in her moons and stars pyjamas. I'd sung an extra song to her because I just enjoyed rocking in the chair watching her sleep. I switched on the baby monitor I had installed in her room and shoved the portable receiver in my pocket. After kissing the top of my angel’s head I moved silently out of the room to find Alice waiting for me on the comfy couch in the play lounge outside the bedrooms. 

"I haven't heard you sing in years Edward. You have such a lovely voice."

"Thanks Alley. I have to admit it has been nice to bring music back into my life. Both Bella and Elizabeth love music. I was thinking of putting a piano in here so I could teach Lil Bit. What do you think?"

"Well, you already know I think she's a very special little girl. She's so bright and loving but she really seems to be especially musical. That's why I want to take her to ballet. I found a really lovely ballet school which although teaches them formal french ballet also let's them have lots of fun and games with dancing. Jazz thought it was a really great class. I was going to take her next week if you and Bella are okay with it. " 

"Jazz?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "Would you by chance be talking about Mr Jasper Whitlock? Lil Bit's cousin?" I couldn't help teasing her. 

She hit my arm, "Shut up you. He likes it when I call him Jazz. He's a very nice man." She stood up to walk away. I followed her and tickled her waist, "I'm only teasing Alley. I think it's great you are getting to know Jasper. Do you like him like him?" 

"What are we twelve. But in answer to your questions I’m not sure yet.... we'll see."

We walked into the kitchen. I placed the baby monitor receiver on the bench. I was still a very new parent, I got nervous that she'd wake and I wouldn't hear her with all our talking around the table. It just made me feel better that I could hear her if she woke up and needed me. 

Emmett and Dad were sitting talking over a glass of wine while Ma was plating the pastries I'd put in the oven. There were mini quiche and savoury tarts as well as mini cinnamon rolls. I also had taken out a couple of the sweet pies Bella made the other night when everyone was here last. So the kitchen smelled of Bella's cooking and again I had a pang from both missing her and being reminded of how much she loved me. 

"Thanks for coming over guys. I feel guilty as I seem to be filling your lives with drama lately. I'm sorry for that." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down at my feet while I was talking. 

"Don't talk shit bro'. You've kept us at a distance for a while, y'know. We're grateful to be part of your life and that you're sharing with us again. Also when you haven't been around we've had our fair share of drama too. Don't sweat it Ed. We're family. This is what family does."

Alice gave me a hug, "Emmet's right Edward. We love you and want to be part of your life — all of it — the ups and the downs. Bella's brought you back to us and I for one am incredibly grateful to her for not only bring my brother back but more importantly for always having this delicious food." She pushed me out of the way laughing and choosing some delicious treats for herself.

Emmett rushed over and pushed past me, "Yeah, yeah we love you man but Bella's cooking is something else!" He piled up food on his plate and then headed back to the table. 

Carlisle and Esme were laughing at us, "Come sit down and stop teasing your brother, no matter how easy it is."

"Ma, don't you join in."

"Oh, Edward. You're so cute when you pout." She squeezed my cheek and then gave it a gentle teasing pat. 

Carlisle decided to settle down to business, "Edward has some things he needs to share with us tonight and as easy and as much fun as it is to tease your brother, we need to stop and listen to him."

"Thanks Dad," I was nervous. I was going to have to tell them the whole story about Kate.

"You all remember Kate Williams, of course. You all know that I was with her for almost four years and that we broke up in my last few weeks at Dartmouth. What you don't know is the story around the break-up. I had hoped to never have to tell you this but it is important that you understand because something has happened that I need your help with and you need to know the whole story to be able to help."

I looked around and I could see their confused faces except for Emmett who knew some of the story and he had a sympathetic but supportive expression. Always my wingman. 

"I know most of you didn't care for Kate but at the time I thought I was in love. Now knowing what real, true love feels like with my Isabella, I realise what I had with Kate wasn't love largely because it I found out in the most cruel way that the feelings weren’t mutual. But at the time I thought I loved her and I thought she loved me. 

"As you know we together in the apartment you bought for me so we could live together off campus in our second year. We'd planned to go to Harvard together, get married." I swallowed and took a sip of the wine Carlisle had poured for me. "We seemed to want the same things career... children." 

The last time I told this story I was sad remembering the loss of my child. This time I was angry. Very fucking angry.

"On the day we broke up, Kate had asked me to stay home from class because she wanted to talk to me. I wasn't too worried, even though she'd been spending more time at College supposedly studying, I thought we were okay. Umm, I mean the night before and even that morning we'd made love .... sorry Ma." 

"Anyway, as I told Bella when I told her about this, I actually thought Kate was going to tell me she was pregnant and although I was nervous about it, I wasn't upset. I was okay with the idea.

"When we sat down to talk instead of telling me she was pregnant she told me that she was leaving me. She'd been seeing her Spanish Professor - he taught Spanish but he was actually Spanish as well... anyway, she told me they were in love, that she wasn't going to grad school but that they were going to get married and have kids straight away because he wanted a big family. She slid her key across the table and said that movers were organised to come later that morning."

Alice couldn't stand it any longer, "Do you mean she was cheating on you for what... months? But was still sleeping with you. That she actually screwed you that morning before breaking up with you? Sorry Ma."

I nodded slowly.

"I always disliked her but I had no idea what a bitch she was."

Emmett jumped in, "Alice you have no idea but I think Edward has more to tell us, right Edward?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Ma if this is upsetting to you but Emmett is right there is actually more and it might offend you especially."

"It's okay dumpling. I want to know. I want to understand."

I nodded again, determined to get through having to tell my saddest, darkest memory to my sweet adopted mother who couldn't have children of her own. 

"I was pretty shocked by Kate's news as you can imagine, I had no idea and after our morning sexcapades... sorry Ma... I was totally caught off guard that she was leaving me. But that wasn't actually the worst of it. 

"Before she left on that morning, Kate told me that she felt the need to confess something to me that she had been keeping to herself for a year. I couldn't imagine what else she could confess. I mean she'd just told me that she'd been basically using me as a sex toy for months... sorry Ma... while she'd been off ‘falling in love’ with her Spanish professor.

"But apparently there was worse. She admitted that she'd been pregnant to me the year before but she didn't want it so she'd had an abortion, without ever even thinking to talk to me about it."

Tears were falling down Esme's face. Alice looked like she was about to explode. Carlisle's head dropped to his chest. He reached his hand over to Esme and they tightly squeezed each other's hands. Emmett just gave me a nod of encouragement. 

Alice stood up with her hands in fists, "Do you mean to tell me that she aborted your child without ever giving you a chance to ask her to keep it and that she stayed with you for a year without ever telling you?"

I nodded very slowly, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Oh, Edward," she leapt into my arms and held me so close I could barely breathe. Then Esme came over and hugged us both. I could feel Dad's hand on mine. 

Alice stood up suddenly, "Tanya! That's why .... that's why you were ... with Tanya, isn't it? You didn't think she could hurt you because you didn't love her. She was just eye candy and sex... sorry Ma."

Esme stood up then, "Will everyone stop apologising to me for talking about sex. I have sex you know. Quite often.... oh... sorry Carlisle."

And we all laughed. Not boisterous laughter but sort of sad, crazed Cullen humour kind of laughter which stopped as suddenly as it started. 

Esme sat back down next to Carlisle, "Why didn't you tell us this before dumpling?"

"Honestly. I was humiliated. She'd cheated on me, for months. She didn't want me, any part of me. She didn't want my child, she wanted this professor's children but she didn't want my child. My child was disposable and so was I.

"I couldn't deal with the pain. I threw myself into study and then into work. I built my business and I kept away from women. Then I met Tanya and I thought being with her would protect me from that kind of hurt again.

"I was an idiot but I was hurt and lonely. It didn't work anyway. Tanya cheated and ran off with my cousin."

Carlisle reached across and patted my hand, "But now you have Bella son. She loves you. She knows you are worth loving."

"Thanks Dad."

"Edward? Thank you for telling us what happened with Kate, it explains a lot about your behaviour over the past few years. But, why now? Has something happened with Kate? She hasn't been in contact with you has she?"

"I'll be back in a moment," I went to the office and brought the investigators folder back to the table. 

"Okay, when I was being an idiot and thought Bella was having an affair with Jacob. I didn't react very maturely to the situations." 

Emmett made a loud scoffing noise. 

I raised my eyebrow at him, "As I was admitting, I didn't handle it very well but I think now that you know more about my history with Kate and Tanya that you may understand that I could be a little suspicious. But anyway I don't really want to talk about that anymore. 

"The point is that I wouldn't talk to Bella to let her explain, she got desperate and hired a PI a private investigator, to do a background check on me to find out what made me so untrusting. Now she and I have discussed this so I don't really want to talk about it. Let's put it this way, she's forgiven me and I've forgiven her. 

"Anyway, the report details basic background information including the women in my past. There were some photos as well but Bella didn't look at most of them. I didn't look at the file at all at the time but earlier today when I was getting some files for Bella and uploading them on the computer I came across this file. The contents including these photos spilled out."

I threw the photos of Kate and her children on the table. They spread across the table and everyone starting picking them. As each person saw the photos they went through the same phases of recognition.

"When I saw the photos first I thought it was Edward, but then I noticed that the colours in the photo were all wrong and then I saw the little boy was holding Kate's hand."

"Oh. My. God. Edward. You have a son." Emmett was standing and his face was filled with fury. 

"I have a nephew?" Alice had tears in her eyes.

The normally calm and reasoned Carlisle thumped the table. "That bi.... woman has kept me from my grandson for over four years? What are we going to do about it?"

"Where are they? Where are they living?"

Realising that Bella needed to be part of this conversation I took out my phone and called Bella's number. She answered on the first ring, "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes, love, I am here with the family so I'll put you on speakerphone."

"Oh, okay, hello everyone."

Everyone greeted her at the same time and she giggled. 

Esme spoke first, "How are you doing sweetie? How is the morning sickness?"

"I'm fine Esme, I was a little sick on the plane and this evening but I'm okay now."

"Sweet one, are you following Lauren's diet plan?" I hated that she was sick again, I hoped she'd managed to keep some food down, she was getting way too thin. I was starting to worry. We had our first baby doctor appointment next week but I was worried anyway.

"Yes baby, I've been good. Vicky is watching me like a hawk. Did you threaten her or something?"

"No, but it's a good idea. Sweet one I've just told everyone about Kate, including my break up… the whole story and now the photo." I couldn't really bring myself to say my son. Not yet, I can't say that out loud, not to Bella.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry I'm not there for you baby." I loved it when she called me baby. 

"Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Did the investigator you hired mention where Kate was living now?"

"Honestly Carlisle, I didn't read too much about her, that wasn't the information I was trying to find. I .... um..."

"It's okay, love. I explained about that whole thing and I also explained that you and I have forgiven each other for the whole mess."

"Good. Maybe the investigator could do some more digging for us? Do you want me to call him?"

"Yes, love. It would be better if you could call because you have an existing relationship with him and he did the earlier work for you."

"Okay, so what do we want to know? Should the focus be on Kate or on Anthony?"

"His name is Anthony?" Alice shouted.

"Umm... yes... sorry, I thought you knew." 

"I forgot to mention that," I winced as I looked over at Alice. 

"So must’ve known he was yours and called him your second name."

"Well Anthony is a fairly common name, Alley. That could be coincidence but we need to find out for sure."

"Bella love, I think the focus should be on Anthony but we'll need some info on Kate too if we're going to go for custody of any kind ... I mean ... If you agree, of course..."

"Edward, of course we're going for custody. He's your son and she's hidden him from you. We have to do what's right for Anthony, of course. It may take time for him to get to know you, to get to know us. But you are his father. He deserves to know and you deserve to have a place in your son's life."

"Isabella?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"I love you Belly, you're so perfect for my brother."

"Thanks Emmett, I think he's pretty perfect for me too." 

Damn straight!


	34. definitely time for a beer

Bella got home from New York very late on Thursday night. I needed to stay home with the sleeping Lil Bit so I arranged for Tyler to pick Bella up and I arranged another car to take Vicky home. It was well past midnight when she arrived home exhausted from her six hour flight after a busy day of pitching her business idea in multiple meetings. Things had apparently gone very well for Boardroom Bella. But now my little baby momma was tired and in need of some tender loving care.

I had a lovely, hot, Jasmine scented bath ready for her and we chatted quietly about trivial things while she soaked away all the tension of the travel. I dried her off with a towel wrapped in her one of her lovely silk pyjama sets then I drew her as close to me as possible in our warm bed. 

Once she was safely in my arms she dropped off immediately into a deep sleep. She didn’t even mutter in her sleep which she often did when she had something on her mind. No, she was solidly asleep. 

I on the other hand, although relaxed was no where near sleep. But her warmth, her smell, her softness, they all combined to calm me and help me to think clearly. 

As I lay there holding her safely to me, I thought about what we needed to do about Anthony. I could’ve just contacted Kate’s parents or even Kate to find out what the fuck is going on. Maybe that’s what we will do but I don’t think it would be smart to do that without some information about Anthony’s circumstances. 

After meeting with my family we all agreed that what we lacked most was information and then direction on how to proceed. Honestly, I had a much longer list of things I didn’t know than things I did know. There were just too many unknowns. I didn’t even know where they lived. The investigator’s report indicated that they were in Portland with Kate’s parents when the photo was taken but the report also listed a New York address for Kate and her new partner Felix, but he didn’t believe that Anthony was there with her.

As much as I wanted to rush over to wherever he was, whether it be Portland or New York, scoop him up and bring him here to be with me. That would be incredible selfish. Obviously this was going to be a long slow process. This was not a time to rush in with all guns blazing. I need to be smart and I needed to be sensitive. At the end of the day there was a little boy whose life would be affected by everything I did from this point forward.

He may be happy where he is. He may not. He may be loved and cared for lovingly by his mother or not. Was in school? or pre-school? Did he live with his mother? or his Grandparents? Did he have a nanny? 

No matter his situation I would claim my rights as his father but it might take years for him to get to know me or for him to want to live with me even for weekends or summer holidays. My dearest wish was that he was with me but I wouldn’t wrench him from a happy home if that is what he had. 

Kate and I were together for four years and had talked of getting married so of course I had met her parents but I had never been to their home in Portland. We’d always met in New Hampshire while we were in College, once we all met up for a Thanksgiving weekend in New York. Kate had always loved New York, it was her dream to live there. Perhaps she was finally making that dream a reality. 

Her family’s money came from steel manufacture and from my quick search through my investment searches today I found that the family were still pulling a tidy sum from the business each year even though Mr and Mrs Williams had retired from the operational side of the business. I had no idea if they were still supporting Kate but she had a trust fund which was sizeable unless of course she’d lost it. I needed more information. 

Earlier today I put in a call to ask Jane and Alec to meet with me to advise me on my legal rights in a paternity suit. Once she heard my story Jane immediately took me on as a client. She was quite excited because I was going to be her second male client after Jasper. Up until now she had exclusively worked with female clients. Her work for Jasper was to bring a formal complaint to the legal authorities in Texas against his legal representation. Jasper was already moving his legal concerns to Seattle and removing them from the clutches of Royce King. Alec recommended he get an independent auditor to review all his financial trusts etc to ensure Royce had not had an opportunity to get hold of any of Jasper’s holdings while he’d been in the Service. God help Royce if he had. 

My case, however, was Jane’s first male client in a paternity case. A dubious honour, but I had to say I was very pleased to have her in my corner. We planned to meet the next day in the afternoon so she could discuss the matter with Bella and I together. I wanted to be sure to include Bella in all the discussions as we were a family now and this was family business. 

I planned to work from home on Friday anyway because Bella wasn’t going to get in until the afternoon in our original plan for this week. But with the news of Anthony and Kate. I squeezed her tightly to me as I remembered that she’d changed her plans to be here with me as soon as possible. We had a lot to talk about but I wanted to be sure to hear her news from her New York meetings with Epicure.

As far as working out what to do about my newly discovered son, I needed to separate things into two issues - one was Anthony, I need to establish the authenticity of my claim to parentage. Once we’d proven what we already knew I would go to Court to affirm my legal rights and also commit to my obligations. He is my son and I want to take care of him. Even if I can’t have him in my life yet, I can make sure he is well looked after financially. I want to have a say in the decisions which affect his life. I also want to establish my right to visitation or partial custody. I may not be able to enact either of these rights yet but I want to be sure to have these rights outlined clearly and legally. But most importantly I need to be sure that I didn’t hurt him Anthony in any of these proceedings. He’s just a little boy. 

The second issue was Kate, I needed to confront her and find out what the hell she thought she was doing hiding my child from me. But again I had to be careful. I had no idea what her circumstances were. As much as it was easy to demonise her, the fact is she is Anthony’s mother. If I attacked her I was at risk of having a negative effect on any relationship I could hope to have with him. 

But if the investigation showed that Anthony wasn’t getting all the love any child deserves then I would do everything in my power to help him. Whatever that help might mean. 

Bella rolled in my arms and I dipped my head slightly so I could just breathe her in. I let my eyes close and drifted into a deep sleep wrapped around my beautiful sweet one. 

That morning I swooped Lil Bit up into my arms when she knocked on the door to come in. Our door was never locked but Bella had taught her to knock on the door before coming in which was good manners and at times the only warning we had that Lil Bit was about to walk in on us. No risk of that this morning. Bella was out like a light. I jumped out of my bed when I heard Lil Bit outside our door. As always she had her book from the night before tucked up under her arm. 

It was a new book which Carlisle and Esme brought for her. So I sat with her on the comfy couch in the play lounge to read her the story.

“What’s this? A new book for you Elizabeth?”

“Wes, Nonna and Poppa gived it to me. It was a pwesent. S’called ‘wed wipe strawbewwy and big hungwy bear’. Wead it me pwease Daddy?”

Every time she calls me Daddy I feel like my heart just grew a size. It's official I am the Grinch. I laughed to myself at how ridiculous my thoughts were this morning after all the drama of the past few days.

As I read the story both Lil Bit and I stopped to laugh at the pictures and the silly antics of the mouse trying to hide his big red ripe strawberry. This was a fun book to read which is a blessing because once Lil Bit likes a story she wants to hear it over and over again. 

We read it twice before we decided we were both hungry and needed to find a red ripe strawberry of our own to eat. Lil Bit thought that was very funny and ran down the hallway to the kitchen laughing and shouting about hiding strawberries. I didn’t find any strawberries but I did find some other fruit so I cut some up into a bowl and put some in a smaller bowl for Lil Bit with some vanilla yogurt which was her favourite. I made myself some toast and coffee since Bella was asleep and the smell wouldn’t bother her. 

“Shall we make momma a tray of breakfast and take it her Lil Bit?”

“Mmm,” she put her finger to her chin while she thought about my question. So fucking cute. “But momma gets sick when she wakes up.” Such an observant little thing, of course she’d noticed. 

“Well, we could try to make her something that she likes that doesn’t make her sick, couldn’t we? Let’s see …. some toast, some chopped fruit in a bowl and a nice cup of tea? What do you think?” 

“Mmm,” she was thinking again. “Wes, dats good but no yogurt daddy. yoghurt always makes momma sick now.” 

“You’re right. Good idea, a bowl of fruit but no yoghurt.”

I assembled it all on the tray as Lil bit finished her fruit. I put three plain croissants on a plate as well for us each to have one, if Bella was up to it. I lifted Elizabeth down from the table and grabbed the tray, “Let’s go Lil Bit. I want to see my girl.”

“Oo wov momma, daddy?”

“Yes, I do. I love your momma very, very much. So much she’s going to be my wife. I want to get married very soon. I don’t want to wait any more.”

“I not want to wait, eiver. I want to mawwy you soon, too.” 

“Good. Now all we have to do is convince your momma, nonna and Uncle Jake to move the wedding date. No problem.” I rolled my eyes and we headed down the hall to wake my sweet one. 

“You knock on momma’s door Lil Bit, nice and loud.”

She banged her little fists on the door, “wakes up momma,” she called out. I chuckled when the door opened and there was my girl with her hair wild like and tangled, sleepy expression on her face and half open eyes. 

“Morning Elizabeth. I missed you so much sweetheart.” She reached down and grabbed Lil Bit picking her up into a tight hug. “Is that for me?” She was eying the tray of food and tea hungrily. 

“Yes, love. Sorry to wake you but we couldn’t wait any longer. We needed momma hugs and you need to eat something. You are too thin, I don’t like it.”

Bella looked at me with a play pout on her face, “Y’know most men want their women skinny.”

“Well not me, I like your soft curves, gives me something to sink into.”

She hit my arm. 

I laughed and stepped further into the room, “Careful, you’ll make me spill the tea.” 

“Go to the bathroom, then come back and enjoy some breakfast. Lil Bit chose what’s best for you. She doesn’t want you to be sick again.” I raised my eyebrows at her, as if to say, ‘yes Lil Bit has noticed’.

She kissed Elizabeth’s nose and pushed her hair behind her ear. “Momma’s not sick this morning sweetheart, but you’re very kind to think of me. Thank you.”

Lil Bit beamed a happy smile at her. Bella placed her down on the ground and then headed into the bathroom. LIl Bit and I sat on the bed and I placed Bella’s pillows in a pile against the headboard so she could sit comfortably when she came back to eat her breakfast.

“Do you want a croissant, Elizabeth?”

“Wes pwease,” she nodded enthusiastically.

“Nice manners, little love. Here you go, try to eat so the crumbs fall on the plate okay?” That was probably a bit much to expect from a three year old but it was worth a shot.

Bella emerged from the bathroom and from the look on her face I could tell she’d been sick again. She shrugged at me as we both knew it was part of the whole pregnancy gig. 

As she climbed into bed, I stroked her face gently, “Are you alright love. Will you try the tea at least?”

She nodded and I passed her the tea. She held it in her hands and sipped. 

“What are we doing today?” she asked. 

“Well, If you’re up to it, I thought we’d take Lil Bit to the park and then go to play group together at the Shelter. We can take the bread delivery over and Lil Bit can play with the other children. We’re meeting with Jane and Alec this afternoon but it should be around Lil Bit’s nap time. Does that sound alright?”

She smiled but Lil Bit frowned, “I not go to the park, daddy.”

I wondered if she would be okay with that and clearly she wasn’t. Especially after my little fainting trick the other night, her little head was probably full of memories of the mugging in the park. I’d have to try and work with her on that. I won’t push her but I don’t want her to be afraid of the park.

“Well, what if we just go the park for a little while and I promise to hold your hand the whole time we are there?”

She put her finger on her chin again. I don’t know where she picked this new habit up from but it was so fucking cute. “Okay. But we not stay long, okay?” 

“Okay little love.” Small steps, she needs some new happy memories of the park, so we’ll just stay a little longer each time we go. Maybe we could organise to have a big family picnic there sometime soon with Jasper and my family, Seth, Rev J and Leah. She’d enjoy that, I hoped. 

We sat there on the bed for about an hour, the three of us together chatting about Bella’s trip and listening to Lil Bit’s stories from her time with Nonna. I was pleased to have finally coaxed a little food into Bella. She managed some of the fruit and a few bites of her croissant. It wasn’t enough but it was something. Lauren suggested lots of small meals so I’d try and keep to that but I’d be seeking some advice from the baby doctor next week on how to take better care of my little baby momma. 

Once I’d cleaned up from breakfast, we all dressed for our outing. I packed some snacks and fruit juice boxes for both Bella and Lil Bit and we headed off. 

Lil Bit was right, walking in the park for the first time since the mugging was a little scary. We each had memories to shake off, but we all tried to keep on brave faces. We even sat on the grass for a little while and ate some of the carrot sticks, cheese and crackers and bread sticks I’d packed. But I think we were all relieved when Tyler came back to pick us up again. He’d gone back to the bakery to load up the boot with the bread delivery for the Shelter. 

I was looking forward to seeing Leah, she was fast becoming a good friend for me. She never judged me she just supported my efforts. I really appreciated her quiet strength. I wanted to talk to Jacob too. I wanted to start dropping hints about moving the wedding date forward. 

I couldn’t wait another two months. I just couldn’t. Bella’s birthday was next week and I thought the Saturday after that would be perfect. She’ll have turned twenty which for some reason was important to her before we go married, something to do with not wanting to be a pregnant ‘teen bride’. Not that I gave a fuck. I was so happy she was pregnant and going to be my wife that I was practically giddy.

Getting Jacob, Esme and Bella on board with moving the date was my new mission. I knew I was going to have a fight on my hands but I am Edward fucking Cullen and sometimes I just want what I want and I want Bella to be Mrs Edward fucking Cullen right now, not in November.

Bella took Lil Bit in to the playgroup while Tyler, Jacob and I unloaded the bread delivery. Jacob and I went into his office so we could catch up and discuss a project I wanted to sponsor financially to help with the work of his Shelter. 

I liked the idea of donating the cost to establish a Men’s Shed. Leah had given me some literature about the idea, which is basically to give men a place to meet with purpose. Apparently men aren’t big at sharing their feelings. Go figure! 

According to the literature often when men can’t find work or retire or just generally lose their sense of purpose they shut down emotionally even more. This can lead to depression and even suicide. Even if you get men together to ‘talk’, they often just won’t. But if you bring them together and give them something constructive to do they share plenty. 

The Men’s Shed we were going to build would have tools and equipment so the men in the groups could build things like toys for kids and do odd carpentry jobs for people in the neighbourhood either for free or as fundraising for the Shelter. This project was close to my heart given that I was definitely a man who both found it difficult to talk about my feelings with others and who thrived with a sense of purpose. 

My sense of purpose which at the moment was focussed on three objectives - making Bella my wife in two weeks time; giving Lil Bit my name as soon as fucking possible and finding some sort of relationship with my son.

After spending an hour going over the design ideas for the Shed, it was time to get to work on objective one.

“Jacob? You know Bella’s pregnant. I really want to do the right thing and make her my wife before the baby is born.”

“Yes, that’s the plan Edward.” He narrowed his eyes, he knew I was up to something.

“But I mean, I want that sooner rather than later.”

“How much sooner?”

“Two weeks.”

“Are you nuts? Bella will never go for it and your mother will certainly never go for it. I mean I can do it for you. I can make the Church available. We could have a morning wedding on a Saturday or even an evening wedding on the Friday. But I don’t think the ladies will go for it there’s too much to be done to get it done in time.”

“So Rev you’re saying that you’d have no objections?” 

“None, I want to see you two married as soon as possible. I’m not really that happy about you getting Bella pregnant before getting married and I am not that thrilled about you two living together without being married either.”

I leaned forward folding my fingers together and resting my elbow on my knees. I took a deep calming breath. I didn’t give a flying fuck if he was happy about us living together or that we were pregnant before marriage. I loved that woman and I saw no reason to be parted from her just because we weren’t married yet. 

But I did respect Jacob. He was a good man who did great work in this community. Not only that, he’d be incredibly supportive to my sweet one when she needed help the most. So I was willing to take a bit of holy man preaching from him. I could probably use a bit help in the good man department and Jacob was a good role model for that. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Jacob but I hope you don’t doubt how much I love Isabella and Elizabeth. I hope you understand how important they are to me and how serious I am when I say I want to protect them and care for them always.”

He looked at me silently for a while but then leaned forward placing his hands on his desk, “Actually I do believe you Edward and I do know how serious you are. Leah thinks highly of you and I trust her judgment about people, she says you have potential.” He smirked at me. 

“High praise indeed from Leah,” I smiled back at him. “That’s a very good woman you have at your side Jacob.”

“Yeah, I guess we’re both pretty lucky on that score.”

“All the more reason for me to make my sweet one my wife, so you’ll keep the Friday night and the Saturday morning free for us. Leave Esme and Bella to me. I’ll get them to move to one of those dates.”

Jacob laughed and shook his head, “Good luck man.”

“So you’ll send the paperwork to my office so Alec can get the legals all signed away and we’ll get started on the Men’s Shed in the New Year?”

“That’d be great. We have to get the zoning and designs finalised. If we start in the new year we should have everything squared away ready to get to work on the build by Spring.”

“Good deal,” I stood up, reached my hand out to shake his and then we headed out to find my girls. 

Leah was busy organising lunch for the children in the centre so I promised her we’d catch up on all the news at the engagement celebration on Saturday night. I bundled Bella and Lil Bit back into the car and Tyler took us back home. 

After lunch we settled Lil Bit down for a nap. There was still an hour until Jane and Alec were due to arrive so Bella and I decided to have a nap too. Well that was the idea, once lying in the bed together we actually ended up having some pretty fantastically vigorous sex first in our bed and again in our shower. Bella loved shower sex. 

We’d just dressed again when Jane and Alec arrived. 

I grabbed the baby monitor and switched it on before leading them into the kitchen where we sat around the table over a cup of coffee or tea in Bella’s case. At least the smell of the coffee wasn’t setting her off today thank goodness because I really needed the coffee.

I explained again the whole story of Kate’s and my relationship, our break-up, the abortion a year before our split, her affair with her professor, and the realisation Anthony was my son. 

“What do you want here Edward?” Jane gave me a cold stare, which honestly was unnerving. 

What do I want? That was a good question. What did I want? I looked at Bella’s smiling face and then back at Jane’s hard stare, “I want my son to be happy. I want him to know that while I want him with me, I would never uproot him from a happy life. I want him to know he is my son and I am his father. I want him to know that I love him. I want him to know that if he ever needs me I will be there for him. That’s what I want.”  
Bella squeezed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, recognising her silent show of support and agreement. 

“And Kate?”

“I don’t give a shit about that woman. She stole two babies from me. She stole my son’s first four and half years of life from me. She stole my chance to be a father to him. She stole my chance to support him, care for him, play games with him, sing him to sleep, hold him when he hurt and laugh with him for those four and half years. But she is my son’s mother. Because it would hurt him for me to hurt her I won’t do it.”

I looked at Jane with a cold hard look, “But we will establish my legal rights as Anthony’s father even if he doesn’t come to live with me, but he will have the choice always. We will go to court and I will have my rights as a parent recognised in the eyes of the law. She can’t keep him from me any longer. She won’t make decisions about his life without consulting me ever again.”

Jane smiled a small terrifying smile, “You just hired yourself legal counsel Edward. Your thoughts are of your child first so you have my full support.”

I smiled and Bella let out a sigh of relief. Just then the sound of Lil Bit singing to herself came over the baby monitor. We all smiled to hear her sweet voice singing. She was singing the song I sang to her last night which was a slowed down version of, ‘You are my sunshine’. She was doing a pretty good job of carrying the tune too. Alice was so right about her being musical.

“I’ll go to her, you stay. Talk to Jane and Alec baby. You know I’ll support you with whatever you decide. I’ve missed Lil Bit so much, I might spend some time with her. We might do some painting, we haven’t done that in ages.”

She leaned over and shook Jane’s and Alec’s hands, kissed my forehead and then headed off. I turned the volume down a little on the baby monitor but I left it on so I could listen to Bella and Lil Bit chirping away with each other. Their chatter and laughter was one of my favourites sounds. 

Alec laughed at me, “You’ve got it bad boss.”

I nodded. I couldn’t argue. I was completely lost to those two lovely girls.

Jane drew my attention back to our discussion, “So our first action needs to be gathering some information about the situation. You need to know more before contacting the family. You don’t want to make the same mistake as Royce King and jump into legal action before even approaching the family. So let’s find out what we can through the investigator, nothing invasive or illegal just a background check and general information, okay?”

I nodded. 

“Okay, so let’s meet again on Monday at your office say at four. You should have the report from the investigator then and I’ll bring the documents for requesting a DNA test and the preliminary work for a paternity claim. We need to have these ready in case we need them. Hopefully we won’t but from what you’ve told me Kate may be a problem to deal with but let’s stay positive and hope for the best. 

“This won’t happen overnight Edward. You need to prepare yourself for a long journey but if he is your son, then we’ll make sure your rights and your responsibilities are recognised.”

Alec leaned in at that point, “We’ve progressed the adoption work also boss. So I’ll give you an update on that on Monday as well.”

“Good deal, thank you both. This is huge for me. When we’re done, I’ll have a son and a daughter. Then of course there’s the baby on the way too. My family is growing pretty fast!”

I saw Jane and Alec out and went to find my girls who were now covered in paint and laughing hysterically over their drawings. I sat behind Bella pulling her close to me and just enjoyed being with them. 

We enjoyed a quiet, playful intimate afternoon and evening just the three of us. We painted, read quietly while Lil Bit worked on puzzles, watched the ‘The Little Mermaid’ which was weird but Lil Bit seemed to like it. I had her in my lap with my arm around Bella so I didn’t really care what we were watching. 

We took our time putting Elizabeth to bed reading an extra story and singing an extra song. Ater we she was finally asleep. We tidied up the play lounge and the kitchen before heading off to bed ourselves. We read for a while although Bella was absentmindedly playing with the hairs on my chest and it was incredibly distracting. Eventually I just gave up threw my book on the nightstand, rolled Bella on her back and plunged my face between her legs licking, biting, and pleasuring her until she screamed with her orgasm. We made love and then crashed into deep sleep. All round it was a perfect day.

The next day was the date of our engagement dinner and dance party. Bella and Lil Bit were very excited and chirped all morning about their dresses and shoes. After lunch, Esme came and picked them up to take them to the spa and hairdressers. Apparently she’d booked out her favourite salon and all the favourite ladies were being treated to ‘the works’. I’m not sure what that meant especially for Lil Bit but Bella assured me that Lil Bit would just be having her hair done and a mani/pedi but I insisted on no polish. No three year old daugher of mine was going to be wearing nail polish or any make up of any kind. Esme tried to explain the concept of children’s safe nail polish but I wouldn’t budge. She was too young for that nonsense and that was my final word.

After they left, the apartment felt incredibly empty without them. I decided to work out in the gym so I did the new intense circuit program Lauren had designed for me and then put in five miles on the running machine. I showered dressed in the new suit Alice had sent over for me. It was a dark grey suit with a light lavender coloured shirt and a darker lavender coloured tie. Not my usual style but I know the girls had all discussed the clothing choices for the night so no doubt my shirt colour was to match with Bella’s dress. 

The apartment was beginning to buzz with activity as food and alcohol deliveries arrived. Bella’s catering team were setting up for the pre-dinner gathering we were having here. Lil Bit was at Alice’s, since she’d begged for the chance to get Elizabeth ready for tonight. People began to arrive so I went in search of my girl who’d been locked away in our room dressing for the past hour. 

I walked into our room and shut the door. When I looked up Bella was standing with one foot up on a stool strapping some incredibly hot shoes to her feet. Fuck. She looked like sex, I was going to have to fight off every man and some of the women at the club. I'm not really sure how I managed to get this lucky but I was seriously the luckiest man in the world. Bella looked so fucking sexy, so beautiful. 

If the apartment wasn't filled with people already I'd rip that dress off her and take her up against the bedroom wall. She could keep the heels on though. Damn, now I was painfully hard. She was just so gorgeous. 

Her dress was a soft lavender colour, the top wrapped tight around her body but left her shoulders and arms completely bare. The skirt was short but not indecent just suggestive and it was in a soft lace. Her long legs were smooth and bare down to her feet which were wrapped in barely there five inch heels. Her ears were adorned with the last of my mother's jewellery set namely long drop diamond earrings. Her neck and wrist were wrapped in the matching necklace and bracelet. Of course her left hand had my favourite piece which was her kick-arse engagement ring. 

"Do you see something you like Mr Cullen?" She walked into my arms and reached her hands up to play with my hair. I leaned my face into her hand and kissed her palm. 

"I think you can feel how much I like what I see Isabella soon to be Cullen."

"Isabella Cullen, I really like the sound of that."

My hands were sliding down her back, over her perfect round bottom, until my fingers reached the hem of her skirt and my fingers playfully teased the skin of her upper thigh.

"Are you trying to tease me Mr Cullen?"

"Well, I think it may be payback for the teasing you're doing with that dress Mrs Cullen."

She leaned her head back and rolled her eyes close, "Oh Edward. I love it when you call me Mrs Cullen."

I leaned down and nuzzled at her neck just below her ear, "I love you Mrs Cullen."

"Mmm, Edward. I love you, so very much. Please baby, don't tease me anymore, please."

I kissed her lips deeply and passionately, bringing my hand up behind her neck and into her luscious hair. We were lost in the kiss, completely lost. Damn I loved this woman so much. I wanted her to feel it, to feel just how much I loved her. The way she kissed me back I could feel her love for me and it was such a powerful feeling. 

We pulled away and I leaned my forehead to hers. "Marry me, marry me soon. I don't want to wait baby. I don't care about the details. I want you to be my wife, now. Please."

She looked up to me and smiled, "Baby, I feel the same way. I know there is so much happening but I get the feeling our lives will always be busy. I don't want to wait either."

I smiled at her and kissed her again. I lifted her into my arms and she wrapped her legs around me, damn she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I walked us into our bathroom and kicked the door shut behind me. Without breaking the kiss I reached behind me and fumbled to lock the door. I dimmed the light switch so the room was barely lit. Bella was moaning and pulling my hair as we kissed passionately. 

I backed her up and sat her down on the bathroom counter. My hands went immediately under her skirt, finding the sides of her panties I slowly slid them down finally breaking our kiss as I stepped back to take her panties all the way down her long beautiful legs. 

I reached down and undid my belt, popped the button on my trousers and lowered the zip. Bella reached out to my waist pulling me closer to her, she reached into my boxers to push them and my trousers down. She gripped my hard as fuck cock and pulled it towards her heat. 

"Now Edward, please I want you hard and fast, now."

"Yes, ma'am." I smirked at her. Damn I loved her pregnancy hormones. My sweet innocent Bella was becoming insatiable. As I said, I am the luckiest man on God's green earth because this sexy as fuck woman wanted me .... all the time!

She'd lined me up at her entrance so I just thrust forward. She arched her back and I held her with one hand in her lower back and the other was between her shoulder blades. I thrust into her mercilessly, throwing her head back she moaned with every push. Her legs were wrapped tight around me with her ankles crossed behind me and she pulled me into her wanting me deeper and harder. Yes, ma'am. 

I changed my angle slightly and she screamed her orgasm so loud I am quite certain everyone in the apartment would hear her but I didn't give a fuck. My girl wanted me and I was going to give her whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. I'm selfless like that.

I lowered her down to stand up but then spun her around to face the counter. Our eyes met in the bathroom mirror as I stood behind her.

"Keep your eyes open and keep them on me," I demanded. Then I pushed into her from behind. Her moan spurred me on even more, I reached my hand around and rubbed her clit. "Cum for me baby, give me one more my love."

She moaned a deep, guttural moan as her inner walls clamped around me pulsing with her orgasm pulling mine from me. I came inside her so hard my knees started to buckle. I leaned against her back trying to catch my breath. 

Bella was panting and trying to get control of her breath, "Thank you baby, I needed that."

Did I mention I was a lucky man? She just thanked me for basically fucking her like an animal. 

"I think I should be thanking you sweet one."

She giggled and the sound did things to my cock which was still inside her. 

"Keep that up love and I'll have to take you again."

"Sorry baby, no time. We're late already," she giggled again and I playfully slapped her beautiful round butt.

"Let's get cleaned up. Good thing we're already in the bathroom."

"Mmm, convenient."

Ten minutes later we joined the others in the lounge room for drinks. Some of Bella's catering staff were there to serve drinks and finger food to everyone. The family gave us very knowing looks and I wondered if they'd heard us. Oh well. It's our engagement night, my fiance is pregnant, I think they probably have figured out we have sex. They don't know just how much sex we're having but the stupid permanent grin on face should probably give it away. 

"What kept you bro?" Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I punched his arm and smirked at him. 

Bella joined me walking into my embrace, she turned in my arms and I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her back against my body. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss just below her ear and whispered to her, "Marry me Bella. I want you to be mine. Now." I bit her gently. Her head rolled back and leaned against my shoulder. I turned her again and kissed her gently, intimately. 

"Edward," she sighed. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. She looked up into my eyes, "I'm going to say hello to everyone then talk to Esme about moving the date." 

I smiled and nodded. I leaned in so that my lips were brushing her ear, "Thank you love. I can't wait until you are my wife. Please don't make me wait."

She nodded, turned and walked away from me. She was a little dazed and I enjoyed watching her beautiful frame walk away from me. Damn she was gorgeous. 

Jasper walked up next to me. "Evening," he nodded to me.

"Evening," I nodded back. 

Emmett, Jasper and I stood there watching as Bella joined Rosalie, Leah, Zafrina and Alice. The girls were all laughing and hugging each other. They were clearly admiring each other's outfits. Women do that, men don't. I mean I really couldn't tell you what Emmett or Jasper were wearing other than a suit and its colour. I laughed to myself imagining Emmet twirling going ‘do you like my outfit’ and Jasper admiring his shoes. I chuckled to myself, I mean why the fuck do women do that. Mind you I did enjoy watching the girls admiring each other. 

Strangely the room sort of segregated naturally. Bella and her friends congregated together and their partners congregated around me. While the older couples and guests all formed a group sort of in the middle. It was weird.

Garrett, Emmett, Tyler, Jacob, Jasper and I formed a sort of unofficial line of defence. We were all standing side by side as we men prefer to do, and talked to each other while keeping an eye on the girls. 

One of the catering team brought a tray of drinks past us and we each grabbed a beer. It was definitely time for a beer. 

Emmett spoke the most frightening truthful words which I am sure we were all thinking, "Those are some damn fine looking women. Gentlemen we are going to have our hands full keeping the competition away from our ladies tonight, especially once we get to the club."

We each drank from our beers and then nodded watching the women talk and laugh together. These women were beautiful and dressed to kill. Yup, this was going to be a long night.


	35. extra strawberries and chocolate sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks SM for Twilight, I hope you forgive me for playing with the characters a bit...

Chapter 35 - extra strawberries and chocolate sauce

I stood up and clinked my champagne flute gently with my teaspoon. "A few months ago I had a very bad day which became the best day of life because a walk to relieve some stress led to me a small bakery run by the sweetest, smartest, sexiest baker in the city. I was changed that day, permanently and completely. Since that day I have become a fiancé and a father. My cup runneth over. Please raise your glasses to my good fortune for having gained their love, though I don't deserve them." I raised my glass, "To Isabella and Elizabeth."

"To Isabella and Elizabeth," everyone shouted in unison, raising their glasses.

I reached down and kissed the top of Lil Bit's head and planted a loving kiss on Bella's lips. Bella touched my cheek and looked into my eyes, "You do deserve our love, Edward." I nodded, not really believing her but so grateful that she believed it.

I sat down and was surprised when Bella stood up to make a speech, "My turn," she laughed.

"A few months ago, after the most handsome man I had ever seen came into my shop and 'dazzled' me into silence, I made a catering delivery to his company. I snuck into his office to leave him a note, while his assistant was on the phone, ... sorry Jessica... There I found him asleep on his couch in his office. He was so beautiful and peaceful I couldn't resist so I planted a kiss on his cheek. Since that day I have gained a fiancé who is my best friend, who shares my daily life, who loves my daughter as his own and who supports my business ideas and ideals. My cup runneth over and you do definitely deserve our love, baby. To my Edward." She raised her glass and everyone shouted in unison, "To Edward."

I stood and kissed her so passionately that everyone in the room cheered.

"Me too momma," Lil Bit was waving her arms up to be picked up. I swooped her up in my arms so Bella and I could plant kisses on each of her cheeks at the same time. She laughed as flashes went off all over the room for photos.

I decided while we had an audience and my mother couldn't kill me in front of all these people to make the announcement about moving the wedding date. "Thank you all for joining us tonight. Bella and I have decided to move the wedding date forward and we'll be having a private ceremony of just family in two weeks time. So we are especially glad you could be with us tonight to celebrate.

"I would like to thank Jessica and Lauren for looking after all the arrangements for our dinner tonight. They rescued me after I foolishly refused assistance from my mother, my sister and my fiancé to organise this evening. A huge thank you also to our good friends Vicky and Garrett who have organised the second half of our evening over at the Club. I'd also like to thank Robert and all his staff here at La Pichet. This is where Bella and I enjoyed our first date and I thought it the perfect venue to celebrate our engagement.

"I'm sure you all enjoyed your meal but before we move on to Twilight to dance off the calories from this fabulous food, I've arranged a special dessert for us tonight in honour of my beautiful bride to be. I wanted something spectacular that she didn't have to bake! So thank you Eric, Bella's second in command in her bakery kitchens, for using Bella's recipe to prepare us these ..." I waved my arms to the door of the kitchen and everyone oohed and aaahed as Eric, followed by the restaurant staff, delivered a beautiful Croquembouche to each table.

Everyone enthusiastically enjoyed their dessert, especially Lil Bit who had extra strawberries and chocolate sauce with her choux pastries. The vanilla custard crème filling was divine, definitely Bella's recipe.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. What is this about bringing the date forward?"

Oh shit.

Bella intervened, "Esme, Edward and I don't want to wait. Jacob is happy to marry us in two weeks. I already have the dress and we don't want a big celebration, just family and close friends. I know it isn't what you were planning but it really is more 'us' than a big formal wedding."

Esme reached across and gave Bella a hug, "Bella. I have no problem with that, I am thrilled. It was just a shock. Believe me, Alice and I can put this together in no time. Especially if you don't want a big affair. I cannot wait until you are my daughter officially and for Lil Bit to be my granddaughter."

Relieved, I slipped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her back to me. I dropped my head on her shoulder, "I'm glad you understand Ma. Jacob said we could have either the Friday evening or the Saturday morning. What do you think love?" I turned my face towards Bella's.

I kissed Bella's cheek and she leaned back into me dropping her head against my chest. "Evening would be romantic we could be married by candlelight but morning might be more practical. What do you think baby?"

I turned her towards me and ran my hand through her hair. "Love I think a wedding should be romantic rather than practical so I vote for Friday evening. Anyway, it is one day sooner." I smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her neck just below her ear.

"Mmm, a very convincing argument." She turned in my arms again to face Esme who was grinning at us, "Friday evening it is Esme. We can make that work, right?"

"Of course we can, darling girl. I do this for a living. Trust me, this will be a small intimate and very romantic wedding you will both look back on fondly for the rest of your lives. Don't forget I am already working on an extravaganza of a wedding for my hush-hush celebrity couple, working on something more intimate and personal will be a joy."

"That sounds perfect, Ma."

"Okay, now where is my daisy petal?"

"Here I is Nonna? We sleeps over now?"

So fucking cute.

"Yes petal. Say goodnight to Momma and Daddy, while I go find Poppa."

"Come here little love, I need a cuddle before you go with Nonna and Poppa."

"i needs cuddle too Daddy." She reached her little hands up to me and I picked her up.

"Bella could you get a cloth, Lil Bit still has a little dessert on her face. I think we better clean her up." I turned back to Elizabeth, "Or I could just eat it off you, what do you think Lil Bit?" I pretended to bite at her and she giggled and wiggled but I held tight to her.

"Stop Daddy, no eat me, pwease Daddy."

"I can taste strawberries and chocolate sauce, mmm, you are very yummy."

"No eat me," she wiggled and giggled some more.

"Here Lil Bit, let me wipe your face so Daddy stops teasing you," Bella giggled.

Lil Bit reached her arms out to Bella but I held her tight. I didn't want Bella holding her too much while she's pregnant it can't be good for her to be carrying a toddler around.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing. Let momma clean your face and then its time to go for your sleepover at Nonna's and Poppa's.

"You ready Lil Bit?" Dad reached his arms out for her and she practically jumped into his arms.

"I weddy Poppa. Night Momma, night Daddy." I was thrilled that she was so happy to go with my parents and tried not to be a little hurt that she dismissed us so easily.

Bella reached over and kissed her cheek, "Be good baby girl."

I kissed her other cheek, "Love you Lil Bit."

"Wov oo too. Poppa will oo weed to me and sing to me like Daddy?"

Carlisle laughed, "Well, I will definitely read to you petal but I might leave the singing to Nonna."

"Probably for the best," I agreed. Carlisle had a terrible singing voice.

Bella and I waited until all our guests left the restaurant before making our way to the Club. My sweet one was very excited to be going dancing and I was excited to spend the night with our friends and family, to have a little fun after all the drama of the past few months.

I did have two concerns about the Club part of our evening. My first concern was looking after my Bella, she seemed to be coping very well this evening with no sickness so far and I hoped that would hold out because she was having a nice time. My second concern was that in our group were some of the sexiest women you are ever going to see including my fiancé. So we men folk were in for an evening of guard duty to keep our women safe from the creepers on the prowl.

Vicky and Garrett had arranged special VIP wristbands for all our guests so they could move around any of the different levels of Twilight including the restaurant and the VIP lounge area in the Club level. All the staff were aware that anyone wearing the wristband was a guest of the two Club owners. Our guests drinks and food were all to be charged to my account as I didn't want Garrett to be out of pocket because of the event.

When we arrived Bella excitedly dragged me on to the dance floor before we even ordered a drink. I was happy to oblige because I loved the idea of getting my hands on her and watching her move in that sexy dress. We stepped on to the dance floor and my hands immediately went on her hips. Janelle Monae's Q.U.E.E.N was playing and Bella of course knew every word. I'd only been living with my girl for a short while but I knew how much she loved a really eclectic range of music.

We moved together so well, I reached my hand around her waist and pulled her back to me as close as I dared given that we were surrounded by friends and family. I kissed her neck as we ground against each other.

"I love your body moving next to mine, Isabella."

She grinned and pressed a little harder against me and trust me I was definitely getting harder. I sighed and pulled back. "Temptress," I playfully accused.

She laughed and we let some distance form between us. It was either that or I drag up to the office and take her on Garrett's desk. Not a bad idea. I shook that idea out of my head, we had too many guests and someone would be sure to miss us or Garrett could walk in on us. I looked over on the dance floor and was surprised to see Garrett dancing with Vicky. He doesn't normally dance here in the Club but there he was with Vicky and they were really close together. There was barely a whisper between them. Apparently working together on organising this party wasn't the only thing they were doing together. Well that was interesting.

My attention was drawn back to Isabella, whose dancing was positively sinful. Her body was fluid and sensual. Damn, I was a very lucky man. When the song ended I dragged my girl off the floor and we made our way up to the VIP booths which were sectioned off for our party. I ordered a virgin margarita for Bella and a beer for myself.

Bella excused herself to head off the Ladies Room and I took the opportunity to mingle. In addition to friends and family, all our staff from Cullen, Masen & Volturi as well as Bella's Bakery were here. No one had to work tomorrow, not even the bakery staff, so everyone was taking the opportunity to let their hair down. It was fun to watch everyone laugh and take the time to get to know each other.

"You two looked gorgeous down there Edward." My pint-sized sister was practically bouncing, she seemed very happy.

"Thanks Alley. Are you not dancing?"

"Oh Jazz and I are going out there soon. He's just chatting with one of the bakers who apparently was a Navy Seal back in the day. He apparently fell on to hard times before Rev J and Bella lent him a hand. I wanted to give them privacy to talk ... y'know men's stuff."

I smiled and nodded. Yes, I did know. That's why I was so keen on the Men's Shed idea.

"Actually Alley, I am glad of a few moments alone with you."

"Oh Edward if you are going to give me a hard time about Jasper then I don't want to hear it. I like him, I mean I really like him. I know you didn't meet him under the best circumstances but he is a strong, solid guy. So don't think you... "

I had to interrupt her because she was way off track from what I was actually thinking, although it was good to hear her true feelings about Jasper.

"Shhh, Alley. I wasn't going to talk to you about Jazz although it is good to know," I wiggled my eyebrows at her and smirked.

She rolled her eyes and me, "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Nope," I grinned even wider. "But really Alice, I need your help. Now that I've brought the wedding forward to two weeks from now that also means the honeymoon is now only two weeks away and I have some arrangements to make."

Alice clapped her hands with glee, "Oooh, Edward. Tell me where are you going?"

"Paris." Really the destination was a no brainer, with Isabella's love of all things French.

If it was possible Alice got more excited, "Oh Edward. Can I help you plan the trip? I know all the best places that you absolutely must take Isabella. Oh, she is going to love Paris."

"That's why I need your help but there's more, can I call you tomorrow to talk about it?"

She nodded as Bella walked back to me and I circled her in my arms again.

"Are you all right love?"

She took a sip of her drink and smiled, "Yes, the Ladies Room line was long as usual but it gave me a chance to catch up with so many people. I met some lovely people from your office Edward,

I smiled and nodded. I loved the way Bella always took such an interest in people, so different to the harpies of my past who only ever thought about themselves. I loves this woman she was beautiful in and out.

"Some of the ladies are a bit sweet on you, unsurprisingly," she teased.

I scoffed at her remark.

"Oh, Edward. You are so handsome of course some of the ladies and probably a few of the men would fancy you."

"So long as you fancy me that's all that matters. Anyway I think you are biased."

"I am definitely biased baby but that doesn't mean it isn't true."

I shook my head amused because it was Bella who had people in love with her wherever we went. She was so beautiful, men and certainly some women fancied her for sure. I was resigned to the fact that I would have to put up with men lusting after my girl. I didn't like it but I was resigned to the inevitability of it.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Time for my baby momma to get off her feet. Come and sit with me and we'll chat with people for a while." She smiled up at me as I led her over to one of the couches where we spent the next hour sipping our drinks enjoying some tasty nibbles and just catching up with all our guests.

Bella introduced me to her staff and friends and I introduced her to mine. The whole time we had our hands in contact with each other. I drew small lazy circles on her bare shoulder and she kept her hand on my arm or my thigh. It was sexy and comforting at the same time.

Emmett, Jasper and I spent a lot of time talking sports, history, politics and the economy. I realised that Jasper and I could become very good friends. We disagreed on some things, especially on politics but he was intelligent and informed so our disagreement was interesting and it was fun to argue with him. I've always enjoyed good debates.

Emmett seemed to like Jasper too but was clearly sussing him out with regards to his social life. Emmett wanted to make sure Alice was in safe hands. Jasper and Alice spent a lot of the evening apart but they always kept sight of each other, it was fascinating to watch. Any question about their status as a couple, however, was answered when the two of them got on the dance floor.

Alice and Jasper danced together with so much intimacy that I was a little embarrassed to be watching. Bella leaned into me while keeping her eyes on them as they danced, "I think they make a lovely couple, don't you baby?" I was about to agree with her when I spotted Emmett seething and heading down to the dance floor towards them.

"Oh shit, I think Emmett's going to kill him. C'mon sweet one, let's join them. Rosalie!"

"I see him Edward, I'm on my way."

The three of us converged on the dance floor where Emmett had just reached Alice and Jasper, who looked like they were about to have sex right there on the dance floor and completely oblivious to the incredible hulk that was Emmett. Fuck.

"Emmett, pumpkin, dance with me," Rosalie cooed at him, her hands restraining him and caressing him at the same time. While he was momentarily distracted by Rosalie's sweet talk Bella grabbed Alice moving her away and dancing with her.

I grabbed Jasper and moved him to the other side of the dance floor. He looked at me in shock but I didn't have time to explain to him as Emmett had regained his focus and was storming towards us. I gave Jasper an apologetic look, "Sorry man, but better me than him." I punched him in the jaw and he went down. I realised that it was only because it was a sucker punch that I was able to knock him down. I was fit but Jasper was a fucking warrior with the scars to prove it.

"What the fuck Ed...?" Jasper sat up on his arse rubbing his chin.

Emmett came and stood beside me, looking down at Jasper, "You were disrespecting our sister, Jasper. I was on my way to knock you flat but I see that Edward has taken care of it for me," he slapped my back and I tumbled forward a little.

"Um... yeah, Jasper... I'm sorry I had to teach you a lesson, man. But that's our sister you were mauling out here." I tried very hard to keep a straight face, biting my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. Jasper realised that I had just saved him from having been put in his place by my bear like brother and was clearly grateful for my substitution.

He gave me a nod and I knew he was going to play along.

"Sorry Ed, sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to disrespect Alice. I love her guys. She's the most wonderful woman I've ever met. We just fit and I find it hard to keep my hands off her."

Alice squealed from behind me in such a high pitch that I covered my ears to protect them.

"You love me Jazzy?" She dove to the ground where he was still sitting rubbing his jaw, hamming it up if you ask me.

"Of course I do sugar. You are the most beautiful, sweet darlin' I have ever met. I love you with my whole heart."

"Oh Jasper, I love you too," she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. I heard Emmett growl and I knew we were heading for trouble again.

Bella jumped in and patted Jasper on the shoulder effectively breaking up the kissfest he and Alice were getting into, "Um, Jasper? It might be best to tone it down a bit in front of Alley's neanderthal brothers."

They looked up from the floor to see me holding Emmett back and both of us scowling at them.

Alice dismissed us with a wave of her hands, "Oh, pish-tosh. Edward, Emmett, get a grip. Thank you for protecting my honour but seriously guys. No fighting. I love Jasper and he loves me." She was being pretty smug, "And you are just going to have to get used to seeing us express that, just like I have to watch you with Rosalie and Isabella!"

Well she had us there.

I reached my hand down to Jasper and with his other arm still around Alice he grabbed my hand and I pulled the two of them up. He leaned in and whispered to me, "Thanks man."

I nodded knowing he meant thanks for protecting him from Emmett's iron fist and not just for helping him up. I turned to Emmett, "We all good?"

"I suppose so but Jasper don't maul my sister in front of me for a while, okay. At least until I get used to the idea of you and her being together."

"Fair enough," Jasper said as he walked with Alice back up to the VIP area.

Rosalie pulled Emmett onto the dance floor, "C'mon my caveman. Come and dance off some of that adrenaline with me." Emmett followed Rosalie like a puppy with his tongue hanging out.

I shook my head and chuckled at his hypocrisy, as Emmett proceeded to maul Rosalie right there on the dance floor.

I turned to find my sweet Isabella with her arms crossed looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

She tilted her head and looked at me the same way that Lil Bit does when she's trying to work something out. So fucking cute.

"I'm just trying to work out why you punched Jasper? You don't have a problem with the way they were dancing or them being together? Do you?"

I laughed and circled her waist as I pulled her on to the dance floor with me, "No love. I just know Emmett. He was going to lay Jasper out flat before he had a chance to explain himself, so I thought a punch from me would be easier to take than a punch from Emmett. His fists are like anvils. Jasper would've been knocked out for sure. This way Emmett was satisfied that our brotherly duty was done and I spared Jasper from a beat down in front of his woman."

She reached her arms up and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck while I pulled her closer to me so that our bodies were pressed against each other. I kissed her neck just below her ear which I knew drove her crazy and she rewarded me with a light moaned as we continued to sway together.

"So, basically you punched Jasper to stop him getting punched by Emmett?"

"Yup."

She shook her head in disbelief before resting her cheek against my chest, "Men are so strange!"

I kissed the top of her head as my hands dipped down to her lower back pulling her impossibly closer to my body.

"Yup," was my brilliant reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry it was slower than usual. I was distracted writing a short Christmas story called 'A Christmas to Remember' - check it out (on fanfic and twos). It is only 9 chapters long and now complete. Also I started a new story called 'hidden'. I haven't started posting it yet since I want to get a few chapters written first. I am challenging myself by writing a completely different, it's a lot of fun.
> 
> Then of course we've had Christmas - hope everyone has had the opportunity to enjoy the season with friends and family. I know I've had a wonderful time with my ragtag bunch, despite the heat. It was 94 degrees fahrenheit here today.
> 
> Anyhoo. So engagement party done, wedding date brought forward and Jasper's relationship with Alice 'outed'. Did you love the protective brothers? I thought that was hilarious. Men! I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Song credit: Janelle Monae's Q.U.E.E.N   
> ℗ 2013 Bad Boy Records, LLC. Manufactured and Distributed by Atlantic Recording Corporation, A Warner Music Group Company.


	36. pre wedding jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM owns Twilight. thanks for reading :)

Chapter 36 - pre-wedding jitters

Esme and Carlisle brought Lil Bit home from her sleep over late Sunday morning so we decided to invite Alice and Emmett to join us as well to enjoy a family Sunday lunch at our place. 

Emmett was on his own since Rosalie had to study for the final exam of her business course. Emmett, Bella and Esme were all immensely proud of Rosalie's achievement with her course. I didn't know Rosalie's whole story because she is an intensely private person.

What I have pieced together is that since running from her abusive ex leaving everything she owned behind her, she has rebuilt her life but has struggled with anger, trust, depression and feelings of low self-worth. According to Bella, Rose didn't believe she would even be accepted to her business degree course no mind actually complete it. Yet here she was completing the final assessment and was about to not only complete the course but she has performed at a very high standard, top of her class.

Bella and Rosalie have grand plans to duplicate Bella's Bakery on the other side of town. The hope is that not only will Rosalie manage the other store but that with the money she has been saving she will one day be able to become an equal partner with Bella. 

Emmett and I have already agreed that we would help financially as a graduation present. Emmett and I would just give Rose the money but he knows how independent she is so we agreed that we would match her savings dollar for dollar and that way it is a reward for her efforts rather than some form of ‘charity’. Bella thinks it is a good idea and she knows Rose better than anyone.

Emmett would marry Rosalie tomorrow if he could but he knows that although she loves him it will be a longer journey for her. My brother will wait, he'll be patient and he'll move at her pace. He loves her I see it every time he looks at her and speaks about her. It is almost reverent. 

Her love for him is just as clear on her face and in her words, but she has been betrayed in the past in the worst possible way by a man she loved and trusted. A man who should've cherished her, beat her repeatedly until she was broken physically and emotionally. Thinking about Emmett's harsh childhood and all that he was exposed to in foster system combined with his protective, loving nature, it is pretty clear that he is the perfect person to patiently draw Rosalie out and to show her just how precious she really is. 

Alice was on her own as well because Jasper had declined the invitation, probably because of the scene we’d made at the Club the night before. He thought he should give Emmett and I some 'space.' I felt bad about that and resolved to reach out to Jasper to show him there were no hard feelings on my side anyway.

When Alice arrived, it was clear she was not happy with us. When Emmett and I went to greet her at the door she burst straight into a speech she'd obviously been practicing before she arrived. 

"Jasper is in my life and I intend to keep him there. I love him and he loves me. It's fast, I realise that but just like you with Isabella," she poked me in the chest before turning to Emmett and giving him the same treatment, "and you with Rosalie, I just know that he is the one for me.

"He is a good man, a hero actually. Not that he told me about any of that he is not boastful or proud but I have seen his citations and medals." 

Emmett burst out laughing, "You've already seen his medals have you?" I tried to hold in my laughter but failed miserably.

Alice narrowed her eyes advancing on both of us and we backed up until our we were against the wall. I couldn't help smiling at her. I loved seeing Alice like this, she was small but damn she could be fierce. She had her hands on her hips and had us trapped in a corner of the room. I thought she was going to yell at us but instead she leaned into us speaking with a soft but desperate tone of voice. She was seeking our support. Emmett and I looked at her with guilty expressions, both of us sincerely sorry that we hadn't been more supportive to our little sister who had finally found a mate.

"He is smart, funny and sweet. When he kisses me I can see my future... marriage, kids, house, the whole thing. I never thought I would have that but now I truly believe I can have it all with Jasper." 

Esme gasped and we all turned to see her in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. She'd obviously heard Alice's heartfelt words. She came forward with her arms open and grabbed all three of us into a group hug. Alice giggled then we all chuckled and hugged each other all the tighter. 

"My babies are all in love," Esme laughed. "I am so happy for you all." 

Bella came in the room already talking with Carlisle, "Oh no I'm fine really. I've just whipped up this batch of Clotted Cream Biscuits, some soft Macaroons and a batch of Marzipan Biscuits. I'll just put them here to have with our coffee."

Our little love-in pulled apart as we watched Bella bustle in, place more food on the already overloaded coffee table and bustle back out to the kitchen again. Before following into the kitchen Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me as if to say 'what is going on?'. I sighed, Bella was over-baking again, something was wrong but I had no idea what it was and she wasn't sharing. 

Honestly, I loved this woman so fucking much but she was so used to being alone and solving all her problems by herself that when she was worried or issues arose she closed off keeping it all to herself. My only sign of trouble was her obsessive baking. I mean I love her cooking but when she started covering every flat surface in our home with food clearly there something was up.

Emmett leaned over to whisper to me and not let Bella hear him, "Bro' your woman is over cooking again," 

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

Emmett looked to the doorway she had exited through, "What's she worried about?"

"Well I don't know Em, it could be that we are getting married in less than two weeks and we haven't locked down the details yet. It could be that we've just found out that I have a son I didn't know about. It could be that she is pregnant for the first time and she has had pretty horrible morning sickness for weeks. It could be that she is about to start a national venture with Vicky that is huge business enterprise. It could be that she is about to turn twenty years old even though she already has the responsibilities of a woman twice that age including having spent the last three years as the single parent of her sister "

They all turned and looked at me all realising the same thing as I did as I listed off all the possibilities. 

Alice spoke softly, "Anyone one of those things would be enough to worry someone, collectively it is a miracle she isn't a screaming Bridezilla."

Esme nodded, she and Alice had seen their share of crazy Brides with their event business. "Yes, instead she's internalizing her needs and focussing on looking after everyone else.”

I resolved to speak with her and find out what was wrong, "I will try to talk with her later today but for now baking helps her to relax. I'm not going to stop her but you guys are taking some of this food home with you or I am going to have to do two workouts a day instead of one!"

"No problem, Bro'. I'll take the case, I am more than happy to take this delicious food off your hands."

We all chuckled, of course Emmett would be fine with taking food home.

We'd agreed not to talk over lunch about anything that might add to Bella's worries so we kept the conversation light and airy. 

Esme, Alice and Bella made plans to meet on Monday to go through the wedding to do list. Emmett and I discussed some of the work we needed to complete to integrate the Volturi staff with the Cullen & Masen crew. Carlisle shared some good news stories from the Hospital and Bella laughed at his antics with his interns and residents.

Before everyone left Bella surprised the hell out of me in the best possible way when she invited Esme to join us for our baby doctor appointments starting with our first one which was scheduled for later in the week. My love for Isabella Swan grew even more in that moment as I realised she was sharing an experience with Esme which had been stolen from her by her abusive husband. It was a kind and loving gesture which I should not have been surprised by from my sweet one. 

Esme hugged Bella so tight I was worried she'd crush her. "Thank you Bella. Thank you so much, I'd love to take this journey with you." Esme's eyes were wet with emotion and she hugged Bella and I once more before she left.

While Bella and Lil Bit said goodbye to my family I ran Bella a deep scented bath with some mellow music piping into the bathroom. I left her to relax and clear her thoughts. My sweet one liked to think things through and I would give her the space to do just that.

Lil Bit and I spent the afternoon in her room enjoying some fun Daddy/Daughter play time. We built a fort with sheets from her bed then sat inside it reading stories and playing with puzzles. Bella had checked in on us at one stage but then left us to it as she headed back into the kitchen again. I could only imagine what she was baking. 

By the evening Bella was much more relaxed and a little embarrassed by the amount of food she'd prepared.

"Don't worry love, after we've eaten I will grab some boxes from the bakery, pack this all up and drop it over to the Shelter. I'll just let Rev J know when I will be heading over. It won't go to waste."

Over dinner, we discussed Mrs Cope's upcoming first day working with us here at Bella's and how our routine would work. I was glad Mrs Cope would be here to take over some responsibilities from Bella which would be increasingly useful as the pregnancy progressed.

"Momma, will you wead Tickle Monsta to me pwease."

"Of course, sweetheart. Let's clean up after dinner, then it is bath time then stories."

I leaned down and gave Lil Bit a kiss on the head, "Bella after we clean up I'll pack up the food and head over to the Shelter. I won’t be long and I'll be home in time to sing to my little love."

Jacob and Leah met me at the drop off area outside the Shelter and happily helped me unload the food. Of course as soon as Leah saw how much Bella had baked she immediately asked what was on Bella's mind to set her on a baking binge. She knew my sweet one so well. I ran through a similar list to the one I told my family and we all agreed that perhaps over-baking was a reasonable therapy, especially if the current residents of the Shelter benefitted with delicious treats to enjoy.

Leah promised to come to the meeting with Esme and Alice on Monday to help with the wedding plans. I thanked them both and headed back home. I loved heading home to my girls.

When I arrived Lil Bit was snuggled into a sleeping bag in our fort. 

"She said she wanted to 'camp out' tonight and I didn't see any harm," Bella told me as we tag teamed in Lil Bit's doorway. I climbed in with Elizabeth and sang a few songs as she dropped off to sleep. She was wearing a little 'tickle glove' which came with the book from Nonna and Poppa. I carefully removed the glove and put it with the Tickle Monster book. I have no idea where Ma gets all these wonderful books but I am grateful for them and Lil Bit loves them.

I kissed her little head and crawled out of her fort to go find my sweet one and see if she was ready to talk.

I walked into our room and she was putting away some laundry. I stood in the doorway silently and watched her for a few minutes. I loved to watch her but I couldn't resist for too long. I made my way over and circled my arms around her waist from behind and drew her into me. She smelled amazing after her scented bath and all that baking; vanilla, cinnamon and Bella, delicious.

I kissed down her gorgeous neck, "Hmmm, delicious. How are feeling love? Ready to talk to me and tell me what all that baking was about today? Hmmm?" I lightly nipped at her neck and she moaned a little. I had to stop soon or we'd never talk and we really needed to, so I turned her in my arms and kissed her chastely. "Let's snuggle on the couch love and we'll talk." She nodded so I took her hand and we moved over to the large love seat couch in our bedroom.

"So ...?"

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and frightened the shit out of me, "I think I'm having pre-wedding jitters."

I swallowed hard and nodded, "Are you having second thoughts?" I was terrified of her answer. 

She giggled, "Not about marrying you silly man. Just about getting it done in time, arranging flowers, food, and our honeymoon - what about Elizabeth, there's so much to do and I just don't think I have time."

I blew out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Fuck. She really can't scare me like that. "Oh sweet one, I can help break it all down for you and we can work everything out, okay."

"Tomorrow Mrs Cope will be here and she can start taking over some of the household stuff including supervising the cleaning teams and doing the household shopping." I'd spoken in a stern tone to make it clear that this was not up for any further debate. She nodded. Good. I thought she'd fight me more on that like she did when we first discussed it but she's come around to my way of thinking. She has too much on her plate and we need to sort that shit out.

"Now tomorrow Leah, Vicky, Ma and Alice are going to come and talk through the wedding and we'll let them know what we want and then THEY WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN. We should invite Rosalie and Zafrina to the meeting too don't you think?" She nodded again. Good.

" This is what they do for a living love, well not Leah or Vicky obviously, but between Ma, Alice and Zafrina they can do a small wedding like ours standing on their head. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled a genuine smile at me.

"Now as for the honeymoon, I know it is tradition for the groom to surprise the bride with the honeymoon trip but I just think that's silly. Half the fun is the planning and thinking about what we can do and I want to have that fun with you." She smiled an incredibly happy smile at me and I knew I had made the right decision. By making her a part of things she would worry less so long as she knew I had it all under control.

" Now there are two important things about the Honeymoon I want to discuss. One is Lil Bit. I want her to come with us and..." My sentence was cut off when Bella leapt into my arms and kissed me passionately. I was so shocked by her intensity but I wasn't going to resist, I met her passion with my own and we were lost in each other. She was straddling my lap and I pulled her closer to me so that we were practically dry humping on the couch. Eventually we broke apart and she had tears in her eyes. 

"Isabella, not that I am complaining love but we are supposed to be talking. What brought that on?"

She was placing small kisses all over my face, jaw and neck, "You are the sweetest man in the world and I love you more each day. I am so glad you want Elizabeth to come with us. I couldn't bear to be away from her for more than a couple of nights. I was so worried. thank you baby." 

We kissed again with warmth and love but with less intensity, we really needed to talk. 

"Can we come back to this after we've finished talking, love?"

She giggled and slid off my lap.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, firstly Lil Bit is coming with us on our honeymoon and secondly we are going to France, well Paris to be exact."

She gasped and was back in my lap again. In one quite impressive move, Bella straddled my lap and had her tongue down my throat as she gripped the back of my head. Fuck it. We could talk tomorrow. I kissed her with everything I had, I stood up lifting her with me and we made our way to our bed. The rest of the evening was spent making love until we finally fell asleep. Bella's legs were wrapped around mine, her head was on my chest and my arms were wrapped protectively, and I admit possessively, around her. It was the best night's sleep I'd had in ages.

The next morning we went into our normal weekday routine. Bella woke up at some ungodly time of the morning had a quick shower and headed downstairs to the bakery. At a more respectable hour I got out of bed and took a run in the gym since I wouldn't have time today to go for my usual session with Lauren. I then showered and dressed just in time to wake up Lil Bit who was still clutching her Tickle Monster book. 

"Good morning little love, time to see what Mrs Cope is making us for breakfast!"

"Yummy time!" Lil Bit was always keen to eat in the morning.

I chased her with tickle fingers as she giggled and toddled down the hallway to the kitchen. 

"Good morning Sunshine. Good morning Edward. You are both just in time for breakfast."

I smiled a huge grin to find coffee brewing, the table laid, chopped fruit and a bowl of yoghurt already on the table. 

"Good Morning Mrs Cope, how are you today?"

"Fine thanks Edward and having a lovely time in this heavenly kitchen. Your Isabella has certainly set this up beautifully."

I smiled at her reference to my Isabella and realised that my sweet one was due at any moment.

"Oh, let me grab some coffee real quick and then we should turn off the machine. Sometimes coffee makes Bella a little queazy."

"Momma sick in da mawnings, Messes Cope."

"Is she sunshine?" Mrs Cope gave me a grin and I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, we'll try to make sure nothing in the kitchen makes her sick in the mornings, okay?"

"Oh-kay" Lil Bit was climbing up into her chair and Mrs Cope strapped her in. I sat down and enjoyed my coffee while I could.

"Would you like banana pancakes Elizabeth?"

"Wes, pwease. Pancakes are yummy."

Isabella walked in the room smiling, she gave me a smile and placed a small kiss on Lil Bit's head, "Yes they are sweetheart, can I have banana pancakes too Mrs Cope?"

Bella sat next to me and I kissed her softly on the lips. I know how hard it is for her to watch someone cooking in her kitchen and I was proud of her for making Mrs Cope feel comfortable there. 

"Make that three Mrs Cope," I held up three fingers and winked at Mrs Cope who was practically humming with joy to be here with us.

"I free Daddy," Elizabeth was holding up one hand and trying to just hold up three fingers but it was proving tricky.

"Yes you are. I held her hand and counted with her as I kissed her fingers, just as I had done the first day I met her and we were riding in the ambulance with Isabella. "One. Kiss. Two. Kiss. Three. Kiss." I leaned down and kissed her nose and then handed her a half glass of juice.

I turned then to Bella, "Do you want me to get rid of the coffee love?"

She shook her head and said she was fine, so I enjoyed the moment and the delicious morning coffee. After our pancakes, Bella offered to help clean the kitchen but Mrs Cope shooed her away telling her that she didn't have to do that and that is why Mrs Cope was here in the first place. 

Bella took Lil Bit to get her changed for the day and I went in the office to do some work while we waited for the ladies to arrive to start on the wedding plans. Time flew by and before I realised it I had worked for two hours. 

I went looking for Isabella and found her in what can only be described as a gaggle of women. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Leah, Victoria, Zafrina and Bella were all sitting around the kitchen table laughing hysterically. I would never say this out loud but they sounded just like a gaggle of geese. Beautiful, powerful, scary geese but geese none the less.

"Hello ladies, I didn't realise you were all here, have you made all the wedding decisions already? Did I miss out?" There was a hopeful tone to my voice that I simply couldn't hide.

Vicky jumped up and gave me a hug, "Hey Edward, silly man, we weren't talking about the wedding we were talking about fuck hot sex!" 

Oh shit, I freaked out at the idea of my mother and my fiancé sharing sex stories.

"Oh Eddie, you should see your face right now,” Vicky slapped my shoulder. “I was only teasing. We were actually telling your mother about you punching poor Jasper to save him from being punched by Emmett. The so-called logic of men, fucking impossible to understand!" She took her seat again with the rest of the gaggle who were now laughing hysterically.

I couldn’t defend myself against seven women at once so I decided to just divert the topic, "If you’ve done laughing at the groom’s antics perhaps you could tell me where you are up to with the wedding arrangements, hmmm?"

Ma looked down at her notes and proceeded to dazzle me with her professionalism, "So far, we have the date, time and the church sorted. Alice has designed some beautiful invitations, menu cards and place-name settings. Since the guest list has been cut back to immediate family and close friends Bella has asked that we have the reception here. Zafrina is organising the catering team to look after the set up, the catering, service and clean up. Zaffy also has some beautiful ideas for the look and theme for the reception. Bella knows an excellent photographer and we have booked him already. We have Bella’s dress and she just needs to have a final fitting with the designer. Rosalie will be the only bridesmaid and her dress is all set as well." 

I loved to watch Ma when she was in business mode. She’s an amazing woman. 

"Well sounds like I'm not needed here so I think I'll head in to the office." I turned as if to leave when Esme called me back.

"Actually dumpling, here's your list." She handed me a piece of paper. "You are in charge of flowers since apparently you have a florist on speed dial so that shouldn't be problem. You need to organise suits for you and your best man. I am assuming that will be Emmett?" I nodded. "You also need to purchase rings." 

"Already done," I announced proudly. I bought them when I bought Lil Bit's engagement ring necklace.

"You are in charge of the wedding cars and of course all the arrangements for the honeymoon."

"Actually Ma, I've already told Bella we're going to Paris and that we're taking Elizabeth with us. Alice said she'd help with the arrangements. You still okay to help us with that Alley?"

"Of course, I'm excited to share all my favourite places with you. I'll help you with the suits for you and Emmett too."

Leah added, "Edward, both you and Isabella will need to have a couple of pre wedding sessions with Jacob to organise the ceremony and to discuss your vows. So you better add that to your list."

"Okay, well if you think of anything else let me know. Thank you all ladies for helping us with the arrangements, I know bringing the date forward has caused it to be a rush but I cannot wait any longer to be married to my sweet one,” I leaned down and planted a chaste, soft kiss on Bella’s lips to a rousing chorus of awws and ahhs. 

Vicky waved me goodbye, "Bye Bye Edward, now piss off to work, we want to get back to our conversation. We were just going to talk about masturbation!" 

I almost tripped as I left the room and all the women laughed hysterically again. 

I headed into the office and spent a crazy busy day working on the business integration plan bringing the Volturi staff, clients and business policies into the Cullen & Masen family. There were some really good people in the Volturi team and Emmett had done a great job of weeding out any negative or unscrupulous staff members. So I had high hopes for the future of CMV as we were now known. 

I took Emmett out to lunch to thank him for all his hard work and I took the opportunity to ask him to be my best man. He hugged me and lifted me up in the middle of the restaurant causing quite the scene but I laughed because that was just so Emmett. My wingman. We talked about the wedding and my plans for the honeymoon. 

"I'm a little jealous Bro' but me and Rosie will get there one day. I know it. I love her and she loves me but she's had a tough road so I won't push her but we will get there."

"She's my angel Edward. She's going to be my wife and the mother of my children some day. Meanwhile, I can support her with opening another Bella's Bakery and we can practice with your kids until she's ready to have our own."

"If anyone can help her Em it is you but I have to say she’s helping you too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy and so centred as you’ve been since Rosalie came into your life. Anyone looking at the two of you together can see that you love each other. "

After a fairly quick lunch, we went straight back to the office as I had back to back meetings before my last meeting of the day with Jane, Alec and Bella to talk about my son Anthony.

The afternoon flew by and I didn't realise it was time for our meeting until Bella arrived. Rosalie and Emmett were looking after Lil Bit and it reminded me of Em's words at lunch about practicing with our kids. I guess that's started already.

Once Jane arrived. The four of us sat around the meeting table in my office and we got straight down to business. The report from the investigator came in earlier today and I asked Jessica to prepare four copies so that Jane, Alec, Bella and I could read it individually. I hadn't read it before the meeting. Honestly, I was nervous about what would be in the report and how I might react. I didn't want to react emotionally, I needed to be level-headed about this so I waited until we could all read it through together.

Jane agreed to walk us through the report as we each read it. "So Anthony is four and half years old which is certainly consistent with the timeframes you provided Edward. He is living with his grandparents Bob and Carroll Williams, Kate's parents, in Portland. The Williams are quite well off, money from steel manufacturing apparently. 

"Kate has been in New York for the past six months with her new partner Felix and their daughter Sasha. Kate is working at a large computer company and Felix is running a personal trainer/fitness gym which Kate's parents paid for. Sasha is a produce of Kate's and Felix's affair while she was still married to Eleazar her college professor."

I scoffed at this, some things never change. She cheated on me with her college professor and then she cheated on him with her personal trainer. Eleazar her ex husband was apparently now living in Spain living with a woman named Carmen, another former student. I shook my head. 

Jane continued, "It appears that she has only visited Anthony twice in the past six months."

My heart sank at this news. Was he sad to be away from his mother? Was he happy with his grandparents? I had to know. 

Bella gasped and put her hand over her mouth, I looked over to see that she was looking at some photos which were in the report. They were of Anthony playing in the park with Kate's mother.

"Oh Edward," she said holding up one particular image of Anthony smiling as he watched some ducks in the pond, "I don't think we really need a DNA test to know this is your son. Look at him. He is just a mini you. I can’t wait to meet him."

I picked up the photo and then all the other photos. I was relieved to see that he was smiling in each and every photo and I was ecstatic that he was the spitting image of me at his age. I put the photos down and looked to Jane for advice, "What should we do now?"

"Edward, going by what you've told me and what is in this report. I think you should do several things. First you should ring Kate, her contact details are in the report. You need to ask her straight out if Anthony is your son. Second, you should contact the Williams. They seem like good people and Anthony looks well cared for. You should explain the situation and you should ask to visit.

"If you meet any resistance then we'll go down the legal route but it is better for all concerned especially that little boy if this can all be done in a personal way and not a legal way."

I looked at Bella, raised my eyebrow in question seeking her thoughts. She stood up and grabbed my office phone, brought it over to the meeting table and handed me the receiver. "No time like the present."

She was right. I had already missed four and half year's of my son's life. It was time to do something about it. I decided to take Jane's advice and call Kate first. I dialled the number listed in the file for Kate's mobile phone as it started to ring Jane mouthed to me 'speakerphone'. I put it on speaker and sat the phone on the table. Jane placed a recording device next to the phone while Alec had his pen at the ready to take notes from the phone call.

"Hello?"

Kate. It had been so long since I'd heard her voice. 

"Kate? This is Edward Cullen."

There was several moments of silence.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Kate. It is Edward."

"Wow. Um. Long time... what can I do for you Edward?"

Fuck. I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle her. Bella reached across to me and held my hand, calming me. 

"Well Kate. You can start by telling me why you hid my son from me for almost five years."

She gasped and I could hear her cuss under her breath, "Fuck. Edward. How did you... ? um... I don't know what to say."

"Look Kate it doesn't matter what you say. I know that Anthony is my son. Nice name by the way. Did you husband know you gave your son my middle name? No matter. Why did you hide him Kate?"

"Edward.... I can't.... I didn't know I was pregnant when I left you and when I found out I thought it was Eleazar's.... "

"You know what Kate. I don't want to hear this. One look at that little boy and anyone would know that he was mine. I want you to admit to me that he is mine. I want you to tell me why you hid him from me even after your marriage ended. I want you tell me that I can see him and be part of his life. 

"Because trust me Kate and I need you to hear this loud and clear, I am going to be a father to my son with or without your 'permission' but I would prefer for Anthony’s sake, to do it with your co-operation and not have to threaten you with legal action."

"Oh."

Silence. 

"Is that all you have to say Kate... 'oh'... ?"

"Yes." Her voice was flat and lifeless.

"Yes what? Yes that's all you have to say? or Yes, he is my son and yes I can see him and yes I can be a father to my son without having to take you to court?" I was struggling to reign in my anger. Jane gave me a warning look and Bella squeezed my hand. 

More silence.

Then finally she spoke, "Yes. Yes he is your son. Yes I hid him from you to protect my marriage and after my divorce to protect my relationship with Felix who thinks Anthony is Eleazar's son. Yes, you can see him. He is with my parents but you probably already know that don't you Edward?"

"Yes," was all said to her. She admitted it. Anthony is my son. I mean I knew it looking at the photos but to hear her admit it was an earth shattering moment for me. I have a son.

Jane spoke up then, "Mrs Nieves, my name is Jane Anderson and I am Mr Cullen's legal counsel. You have been on speakerphone and we have recorded this conversation in note form and electronically. I need to inform you that I am recording this part of the conversation also. I want to confirm with you that you are admitting that Mr Edward Cullen is the biological father of Anthony Nieves."

"Shit. You had me on speakerphone Edward? Are you kidding me? ..... Yes, Edward Cullen is the biological father of my son Anthony." She was clearly furious that our conversation had been recorded. Fuck her. I am furious she stole my son's first four and half years from me.

"Mrs Nieves, I need to inform you that Mr Cullen is seeking full parental rights of his son Anthony."

I could hear Kate sigh, "Yes I understand."

"We will be in contact with you tomorrow Mrs Nieves with paperwork for you to sign to acknowledge Mr Cullen's paternity, agreement to his paternal rights, and agreement to have Anthony's birth certificate changed to identify Mr Cullen as the father and also to change his name to Cullen. Do you wish me to send the paperwork directly to you at your office or would you prefer me to send them to your legal counsel?"

"Send them to me.” There was a loud sigh, “I won't fight you Edward."

Bella smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I sent up a silent prayer of thanks. This was the first hurdle.

"Thank you Mrs Nieves. I will be in touch with you tomorrow."

"Good-bye Edward."

I hung up. I had no interest in talking with Kate for a second longer than necessary. I grabbed Isabella, dragged her into my lap and kissed her hard and furiously. She moaned in pleasure and played with the hair on my head. I pulled away and looked in her eyes. "I have a son."

"Yes you do baby." Fuck I loved it when she called me baby. I was about to dive in and kiss her some more when Alec cleared his throat loudly bringing us back to the moment.

"Congratulations boss. You are a father twice in one day." He slid an envelope over to me and when I opened it I found the finalization papers for my adoption of Elizabeth and for her name change to Cullen. Oh my god. I have two children, a son and a daughter. I looked at Bella with tears in my eyes and handed her the paperwork. 

She smiled as she read them. "We should have these framed Edward."

I laughed and laughed. I was so ridiculously happy.

Jane handed me the phone receiver again and raised her eyebrow in challenge at me, "Are you ready to approach hurdle number two Edward?" 

I took a deep calming breath. Bella squeezed my hand and with the other hand I dialled the Williams, once again I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

Here we go. "Hello Mr Williams. This is Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen? What the hell do you want?"

"Mr Williams, I am calling about Anthony."

"I bet you are. I suppose now that he's older and not a baby any longer you want to know your son but I am telling you mister any man who'd desert his fiancé when she is pregnant with his child and then never lifts a finger to help with looking after that child is no man at all in my opinion."

What the fuck? Kate. That fucking bitch. She’s obviously spun a web of lies to her parents.

"Um... Mr Williams, I have no idea what you are talking about. I only found out Anthony existed less a month ago and I only found out for sure that Anthony is my son about ten minutes ago when Kate confirmed it to me.”

“What are you talking about Cullen? You left Kate alone and pregnant in the last few weeks of your studies at Dartmouth. You told her then that you couldn’t have children because of your plans for your career and I see from the business pages that you are still obsessed with your hot-shot career. I suppose that now you want a son to complete your picture of success. well you didn’t want him then and we don’t want your now! Good bye.”

Mr Williams hung up on the call and we all sat silent, stunned by the ferocity of Mr Williams attack on me. Kate had obviously done of job on them to try to explain why she split up with me and why Anthony looked so much like me and not Eleazar.

I turned again to Jane for advice, “What do we do now? Bob obviously hates me and believes me to the worst kind of man.”

Jane leaned across the table and took up the phone, dialled and then put the phone on speakerphone and turned on the recording device. She held her finger up against her lips signalling to me to be quiet.

“Hello?” Bob Williams sounded very wary when he answered the phone, obviously worried that it might be me calling him back again.

Jane spoke “Hello Mr Williams, my name is Jane Anderson and I am Mr Cullen's legal counsel.”

“Oh, so he couldn’t get past me so now he’s brought his lawyer in it. Proud of yourself Ms Anderson, to be representing a man who walked out on his fiancé and unborn child and never once looked back?” Mr Williams voice was full of venom. I dropped my head to the table hating to hear this undeserved anger towards me. Bella comforted me by stroking my hair. 

“Mr Williams, I need to inform you that I have spoken with your daughter Kate, and that she has admitted that Mr Cullen is Anthony’s biological father and that she hid his existence from Mr Cullen trying to pass off the child as the biological son of Mr Eleazar Nieves.”

“That’s rubbish. My Kate told me all about how Cullen tried to get her to have an abortion but my Kate would never do that.”

“Mr Williams I can assure you that your daughter has in fact admitted that Mr Cullen had no idea about the child. I have recorded her admission with her knowledge. I can play it for you if you like.”

Silence.

More silence.

“Play it for me then.”

Jane fiddled with the recorder and rewound to my conversation with Kate. You could hear a pin drop as the recording went through to the end, including her telling us that she hid the truth to protect her relationships with Eleazar and now with her man Felix.

Silence.

Jane pushed, “Mr Williams as you heard your daughter volunteered the truth and has promised not to fight Mr Cullen in his petition for parental rights.”

A heavy sigh could be heard over the phone and I thought I should speak, “Mr Williams, sir, I had no idea I had a child. I’ve already missed four and half years of his life, please sir, I don’t want to miss any more.”

Another sigh.

“What do you want Edward?”

“First of all, I want to meet him. Can we come out to visit him this week please?” I looked at Bella who was smiling and nodding at my suggestion we visit Anthony.

I don’t want to threaten legal action, this man obviously was caring for my son and I wanted to show him respect.

“Okay. You can come on Thursday, we are all here on Thursdays.”

I smiled, “Thank you sir. Is 11 o’clock on Thursday convenient?” It was an almost three-hour drive from Seattle to Portland so meeting at that time would give us plenty of time. 

“Fine. You have the address?”

“Yes sir,” I said looking at the file with all the information from the investigator.

“I need to speak with Kate but come on Thursday. Will you be coming alone?”

I looked to my sweet one and she whispered, “Whatever you need baby, we’ll do.”

I smiled and squeezed her hand, “No sir. My fiancé Isabella and our three-year old daughter will be with me.”

“Daughter, huh?”

“Yes sir my daughter, Elizabeth.” I loved saying that. Elizabeth Cullen, sounds perfect.

“See you Thursday.” And with that he hung up.

I released a huge sigh of relief. I didn’t realise how tense I had been through that conversation.

I looked at my sweet one, kissed her forehead and whispered, “Amazing isn’t it, today I officially became Elizabeth’s father so we now have a daughter and Thursday we will meet our son.”

My cup runneth over.

 

\--------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Book Credit:  
> Tickle Monster by Josie Bissett (Author), Kevan J. Atteberry (Illustrator)  
> Publisher: Compendium (August 15, 2008), ISBN-10:1932319670, ISBN-13: 978-1932319675


	37. delicious mushroom ravioli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM thanks for Twilight. Thanks always to Gooseonline for pre-reading and beta goodness.

Chapter 37 ~ delicious mushroom ravioli

 

"Breathe with me baby, nice deep breaths. Nice and slow. Breath through it." 

I was hyperventilating.

"Edward, please baby, calm down, it is all going to be alright."

"Dumpling," my mother warned. "You have to be calm at these visits. Poor Isabella needs you to be the one she can lean on."

"I know Ma but did you see that poster? Why would they have something like that in a waiting room. I mean there are kids in there." I turned to Bella in a panic, "We are never bringing Lil Bit here, Bella. Promise me. I don't want her to see that."

"Baby," Bella was chuckling now. "It's a childbirth poster, just showing the stages of delivery and the different types of delivery." 

"Honestly, Edward what did you think was going to happen? The baby has to get out of Bella somehow." Esme rolled her eyes at me. 

I knew all this of course, I mean I am a grown man but it was just a bit confronting. I wasn't prepared. When I looked at that poster all I saw was pain. I didn't want Bella to be in pain. 

"Isn't childbirth supposed to be a beautiful experience? You can't tell me pushing a watermelon out of her vagina or having the baby cut out of her is a 'beautiful experience'."

"I'd like to try for a natural birth if we can, I don't want a caesarian unless we have to. What do you think Esme?" Bella looked across me to Ma who was sitting on the other side of me.

"Yes, definitely Bella but of course at the end of the day, it is whatever is best for you and the baby."

I looked from one to the other as though they were crazy, "Drugs, that is what is best. Bella I don't want you to be in pain sweet one. I want you to have all the drugs you want, okay?" I took her hands in mine and looked into her beautiful eyes. They were glistening and I thought she was going to cry but instead she and Ma just burst out laughing. 

"We'll see baby. We'll see." She patted my hand in a rather condescending way and I just sat back in my chair in frustration. They obviously had not looked at that poster closely enough. They were obviously both in denial. 

"Mrs Cullen?" The nurse with clipboard and file in hand stood at the door of the waiting room calling us to come in. 

I stood up taking Bella's hand and ushering her and Ma to follow the nurse. Bella looked up at me and whispered, "Mrs Cullen, Edward?"

"Well you will be next week so I thought it was just easier to start off that way and avoid any confusion. That baby inside you is a Cullen and so are you." I leaned down and kissed her nose. 

Esma scoffed as she walked behind us, "Oh dumpling, it is so cute to see this side of you. I can't wait to talk to Carlisle about it. So caring and possessive just like him. He'll be so proud of you." She chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Well, I am glad everyone is enjoying my cuteness today?" 

We arrived in the clinic room where the nurse gave Bella a gown to change into and requested she step into the Ladies to provide a urine sample. When she reemerged Bella looked fucking cute in the gown which had little butterflies all over it. She looked so young. The nurse put her through some routine tests, blood pressure and the like as well as taking measurements including her weight. I grimaced to see her weight which was too low, just 101 pounds. Well, we'll see what the doctor has to say. The nurse then took some of Bella's blood. 

"Bella, how lovely to see you again. I was surprised to see your name had changed on your file to Cullen since last I saw you. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Um... thanks. Doctor Senna I'd like you to meet my... Edward and his mother Esme Cullen."

"Hello Edward, good to meet you. Esme." She shook my hand and nodded to Ma. "How nice to have an extended family group. Everyone is excited about the baby I am sure. How are you feeling?"

"Very well thank you."

I shook my head and squeezed Bella's hand but she didn't change her story so I spoke up, "Actually Doctor Senna, Bella has had very bad morning sickness, day and night. I am quite concerned about her weight loss and exhaustion. She has improved this past week but she has been quite ill."

Bella bit her bottom lip and Dr Senna narrowed her eyes at her, "Bella, do we have a problem? I need you to speak openly with me. I know you have a traumatic history with doctors, your medical file practically needs its own drawer in the cabinet. But that being said, this is a different medical experience. We are going to work together to help you bring your baby into the world. I want to help you but you need to be open with me."

Bella nodded, "Sorry. I'll try and be forthright but honestly I don't have a good history with doctors."

Doctor Senna looked over Bella's chart, "We've taken some blood and will run multiple tests screening for all sorts of nasties but I am sure it will be fine since we did similar testing at your last physical just a few months ago. So I doubt we'll have any surprises there. The only thing I will looking out for is anemia. Your urine sample is all clear and confirms your pregnancy which is happy news, right?"

Bella and I both nodded enthusiastically grinning at each like the lovesick fools we were. 

The Doctor smiled at us, "Good. That's an important hurdle actually wanting the baby. Well looking at your vitals I can say the only thing which concerns me at all right now is your weight. You are quite underweight Isabella. Now this often occurs in the first trimester especially if you are having trouble with nausea. Are you still having trouble keeping food down Bella?"

Bella hesitated and then looked at me, I gave her an encouraging nudge with my shoulder, "Yes, but not as bad. I would say that it is getting better?" She made it a question and looked to me. "Yes, she's definitely been sick less in the last week and has had a little more energy."

"Good. Hopefully that positive trend will continue." 

I gave the doctor the eating plan Lauren had put together and Doctor Senna agreed that this was definitely a good plan, especially the advice to eat when hungry and to eat small and healthy meals often. 

"You had your annual check up not long ago but I think we should do an internal exam and then I'd like to do an ultrasound and check on the baby’s size so we can get an idea for your due date."

I was a little panicked, I wasn't sure I should stay for the internal exam but decided to stay when Bella looked to me with a nervous look on her face, "Edward will you stay please?" I nodded, "Of course, love."

Esme stood up and touched my shoulder, "I will head out to the waiting room to give Bella some privacy but please come and get me for the ultrasound."

"Of course we will Esme," Bella smiled up to my mother. 

The doctor set up stirrups and had all sorts of scary looking instruments on a tray. What the fuck was she going to do with them? Hell no. 

"Excuse me Doctor Senna."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Is an internal examination essential? I mean do you need to do this? I mean you have blood work, a urine sample, she can tell you her menstrual history and well... we know the date of the first possible time when Bella could've become pregnant and she would've had an internal examination at her annual check up wouldn't she?"

Doctor Senna looked at me, tilted her head slightly and smiled, "Actually Edward, you're right that it is not absolutely necessary. We can get all the information necessary from the tests and from the ultrasound. However, the last time Bella came in for her check up she was a virgin. So as a precaution I would like to do an internal exam to be sure all is well and quite frankly we need to run some test to ensure she hasn't been exposed to any sexual transmitted nasties that could endanger her or her child."

Fuck. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself to respond politely, "Doctor I can assure you that I am clean and would never expose my wife or my child to any form of risk. I have been tested regularly for years and have always practiced safe sex.... until Isabella... obviously. And before you ask, that decision was Bella's which has my full support." 

"I apologise Edward I did not mean to imply anything I was just stating that there were good reasons for me wanting to do a pelvic exam. It is normal procedure but it is not absolutely essential. I am sure you care for your wife and child. Please accept my apologies for any unintended insult."

I nodded. I looked to Isabella, "It is your decision love, I just wanted to make sure the test and discomfort were absolutely essential. Forgive me for making a fuss. "

She smiled at me, "It's wonderful that you care so much but it is fine Edward. I think we should do the test but I always want you to challenge anything you are concerned about." She whispered the next part to me, "When it comes to doctors I really need you to be my champion. They frighten me." She bit her bottom lip. 

At fucking last she was opening up and asking me for help. Damn straight. I will be her champion and be sure they don't do anything they don't need to and that is for sure. 

She threw a sheet of Bella's lower half and raised her feet into each of the stirrups. At the sight of the torture like looking instruments I moved closer to my sweet one and squeezed her hand. I leaned down and kissed her head. 

"Now this may feel cold Bella sorry." The doctor set to work and dutifully focussed on my sweet angel. 

Bella bit her bottom lip clearly uncomfortable. I looked into her beautiful face and lifted a silent prayer of thanks to whatever power made me a man and not a woman. Weaker sex my arse. God help any doctor who came at my privates with anything like those fucking things.

Bella and I both let out a breath of relief when the doctor removed her instruments of torture but I nearly jumped over the examination table to attack her when she spread lube all over her fingers and inserted them into my sweet one's sex. Step the fuck off.

"Now what are you doing?" I couldn't help the anger in my voice.

"I am checking the size of the uterus as well as feeling for cysts. Hmm."

"Is everything alright Doctor Senna?" Bella sounded nervous detecting the change in the doctor's tone.

"Yes everything is fine Bella. The uterus just feels a little larger than I would've expected."

What the fuck does that mean, "That's not a problem is it doc?"

"No problem Edward. Bella. Please don't be concerned. Let's get grandma back in here and we'll do an ultrasound, okay?"

As the doc helped Bella out of those wretched stirrups, I ran out to get Esme. 

We resumed our positions on one side of Bella as the doc wheeled the ultrasound machine over next to her other side. I was buzzing all over with excitement at the idea of seeing our baby for the first time, I was practically jumping up and down on my seat. I sat back in my chair near Bella's head with Esme on my other side. We didn't talk, I think we were all feeling the same excitement.

When the doctor squeezed some of the goop on her tiny tummy Bella jolted a little. 

"Sorry Bella it can be a little cold, I should've warned you." Then the doc set to work moving the scanner over Bella's abdomen making clicking noises with the keyboard and watching the screen. We were all holding our collective breaths waiting for some sign that all was well but the doc had her poker face on and we got nothing from her. I reached over and placed a kiss on Bella's forehead because I could see she was nervous. Esme squeezed her hand and cooed, "Don't be nervous Isabella. Dumpling will look after you." 

"Dumpling?" the doc chuckled looking at me.

Esme giggled and proceeded to chirp away to the doctor and I was glad to have something to alleviate the tension in the room. "Yes, Edward is adopted you see; his mother was my best friend. Anyway, he was quite a large baby and Elizabeth, that's Edward's mother, she was tiny like our Isabella and so when she was carrying him she was the size of a house. We were all sure she was carrying twins because her father was a twin. When Edward was born, he was just so cute and chubby so Liz called him 'her dumpling'." 

The doctor chuckled, "Cute. Well that's interesting about Edward's size as a baby and about his grandfather. Any other family traits we should know about? Bella do you know if your mother had any trouble when she gave birth to your daughter?"

"No my mom was really well during the whole pregnancy, she didn't even have morning sickness. I was with my mother when she gave birth to my sister. My mother was always healthy right up to ... right up to the night she died with my step-father in a car accident."

"That's the same car accident where you sustained all your injuries? Considering your injuries I must say you've done very well with your physical recovery. " 

"Thank you, it's been a lot of hard work, but I've had a lot of support." Bella's face crumpled a little and I could see she was really worried, "Doctor Senna, there won't be any adverse affect on my ability to carry the baby because of my injuries from the accident will there?"

"No, Isabella. You're injuries, though serious, are all healed and should have no bearing on your pregnancy."

Bella's whole body relaxed, obviously this is something that had been on her mind. 

"So you are first time parents with a three year-old. That is interesting." Doc Senna was obviously considering the puzzle pieces that fit together in our family. 

Bella squeezed my hand and then turned back to the doc, "We also have a four-year old son. He's been living with his mother but we're hoping to have him come live with us very soon." I smiled at my sweet one, fuck, how did I get so lucky with this wonderful generous woman. It was good of her to talk about Anthony being our son. 

The doctor had been looking at the screen again for some time when finally she said, "It looks to me like you are about nine or ten weeks along."

"Nine," both Bella and I said at the same time. We looked at each and chuckled. Clearly we'd both done the math and it was nine weeks ago that we made love for the first time so we knew it couldn't be any longer than that.

"We'll be able to find out a better estimate at the next ultrasound visit in about three weeks time. Would you like to see your baby and hear the heartbeat?" she smiled at us. 

All three of us nodded like bobblehead dolls, unable to speak because of our nervous excitement. I was holding my sweet one's hand and with the other I reached across and squeezed Esme's hand as we started at the monitor which was now facing us. The doc reached forward and turned up the volume on the monitor, "It can be difficult to hear the heartbeat at this stage but your little one's heartbeat is coming through loud and clear."

She moved the scanner around and then there it was. My child. Well actually it looked like a little bean but with the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. 

Bella, Esme and I just stared at the screen. Esme and Bella both had tears and I had a grin so large my cheeks hurt as we simply stared the screen. The doctor talked us but none of us were really listening. 

"At nine weeks, your baby is no longer an embryo but is now a fetus. Fetus is not a very nice word for such a beautiful baby so we'll call it little one. I've just measured your baby and he/she is a little more than an inch long. 

"Your little one is very busy in there at this stage is growing organs. Their muscles and nerves are beginning to work and their arms and legs are developing although they are still webbed but that will change soon. 

"Your baby's eyelids are developing as well as their tongue and the baby is now wiggling. Although you won't be able to feel it for a few months yet.

"With all this growth and important development, you can see why it is so important for you to look after your health mommy?"

Bella nodded slowly never taking her eyes off the screen. 

"Your baby is feeding off your body to grow so you need to be sure you are healthy so your baby will be too. Okay? So we need you to focus on good diet, good exercise and good rest."

We all nodded and I kissed my sweet one's hand. I love her so fucking much and now she was growing our child. So amazing. 

I looked back at Doctor Senna, "I've organised more help at home to look after things and to help with Lil Bit but I am worried that Bella does too much."

"Edward, Bella is a capable woman. There is no reason why she can't work full time while she is pregnant. She just needs to take care of herself. It is great that you have help at home. It's all pretty simple really, rest when you're tired and eat when you're hungry."

"Doctor, we are taking a trip to Paris in a couple of weeks. Bella's fine for flight isn't she?"

"Of course. Just be careful with the foods you eat while in Paris. They love their cheeses and creamy sauces. Not too much rich food, okay. I have a list of foods to avoid in the 'New Parents to be' pack I'll give you before you leave. It has information about the phases of your pregnancy, some vitamins, some information about dos and don'ts, and birthing options."

I have to ask, "Doctor... um... is ....?"

"If you're going to ask about sex Edward then I can tell you it is fine. Same rule as always if Isabella wants to then that is your only concern. As a matter of fact it can help our mommy-to-be to relax."

Awesome. I am more than happy to help Bella relax anytime she wants, I cannot get enough of my woman, so beautiful. 

We set a time for our next appointment and the doctor gave us a bag with all sorts of pamphlets as well as a little journal for Bella to track everything that she is experiencing and to track her weight. 

I paid the account with the nurse in reception and confirmed the next appointment. Bella, Ma and I left the clinic with huge ridiculous grins on our faces and photos of Junior. 

Esme was glowing when we dropped her home. We left her with a promise to call after our trip to Portland to visit Anthony. On the trip back home we'd called all the family and our friends to tell them about our first visit to the baby doctor. We left out the part about me hyperventilating and the part where I wanted to slug the woman doctor for touching my sweet one but we gave them the important information. 

Tyler dropped me back in the office and I showed everyone I met on the way to my office the pictures of Junior. Emmett laughed with me as I did share with him and only him, my nonsensical behaviour at the doctor's. 

"Don't sweat it Bro'. I am sure I will be just as crazy as you." I shouldn't have been surprised that he was so understanding and didn't tease me but then I remembered that he had shared that he was harboring a little envy at our situation. One day it would be him and I hoped that day wouldn't be too far away. 

"Jessica, can you come and help me get back on track today please? What the hell am I supposed to be doing?"

She laughed as she came in with her iPad, "Well, boss you have meetings with the new heads of department and with the advisory board. Then you have a phone conference with your Uncles followed by a session with Lauren and then after lunch you need to review the monthly reports."

So efficient. "Thanks Jess. I think I'll need help concentrating today so kick me if I look like my attention is straying from the topic. I am so happy about the baby I just can't even contain myself but I am going to be out of the office the next two days so I need to get through a fair bit of work today. 

"Have you been able to organise accommodation for my trip to Portland?"

"All good. I've booked you into the Benson, a nice old fashioned styled hotel. I think you'll like it. You have a suite with two bedrooms for you, Bella and Elizabeth plus a King room down the hall for Tyler."

"I've booked for two nights."

"Thanks Jess. I just want to call the florist and then I'll be right for my first meeting."

"Okay boss, five minutes but then I am coming in to give you that kick."

I grinned as I pressed send to talk with Riley. I organised a huge bouquet of mature blooms of roses with white Campanulas, whatever they were, but Riley told me they were all flowers that meant gratitude and that's what I felt for my sweet one. He promised to deliver a bunch to Bella and another to Esme. I was so full of gratitude to these wonderful women in my life. 

That done, I knuckled down and put in a hugely productive day. Jess kept me on track and when Bella called to thank me for the flowers I told her I would be late for dinner as I wanted to to get as much done as possible so we could have a few days as a family with Lil Bit and with Anthony. 

By the time I got home Lil Bit was already tucked up in bed with Bella wrapped around her sound asleep. I sat in the rocking chair near the bed and watched them sleep. How the fuck did I get this lucky. I just honestly didn't know. 

As I watched them I thought about the trip to Portland and I had to admit that I was nervous as hell to meet Anthony. What if he hated me? What if his grandfather wouldn't let me spend time with him? 

I looked at the papers in my hand. Kate had signed all the papers and had even offered to sign away her parental rights to him. I told Jane that I didn't want her to sign to do that. I wouldn't exclude her from his life, even if it was her idea. I don't think he'd understand or forgive that. So Jane offered her to give me full carer rights and responsibility with full custody, which she accepted and signed. She would have to request access. 

If I wanted to I could walk in there tomorrow and take him. 

I fucking hated her. 

What kind of mother signs away the rights to their own child so willingly? A tear fell down my cheek as I looked at the papers she'd so willingly signed. I looked over to my beautiful Bella wrapped around her sister whom she'd raised as her own daughter. That little girl had never known a single day without love and care. What had my son known? Had my son ever known the warmth of a mother's love?

Bella stretched and opened her beautiful eyes. She slipped from the bed, rearranged the bedding to tuck Lil Bit in nice and tight. She walked over to me, reached out for me and pulled me up. She led me out to the kitchen and put some food in front of me. I passed the papers over to her and we sat in silence as she read. 

I wasn't sure how she'd react. She got to the papers on custody and her eyes grew wide as she obviously got to the section where Kate had signed Anthony over to me. She looked up at me with a deep frown.

"What a horrible, horrible woman."

I nodded still unable to speak. I had too many emotions ready to explode out of me so I just kept eating the delicious mushroom ravioli. 

When I was done, Bella took my dish and put it in the dishwasher. She came back to me and I pulled her to stand between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her. She played with my hair as I quietly sobbed against her body. 

After a few minutes I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes which were wet with tears, "We'll love him, won't we sweet one?"

"Yes baby. We'll wrap him up in our love and protect him. He'll be our son, Lil Bit's brother..."

"... and Junior's brother too." I kissed her abdomen.

"Junior? a boy is it?"

"No, I figure junior works for either a junior me or a junior you."

She laughed, "Okay. C'mon baby, I need you to 'relax' me tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I stood and led her to our room. I relaxed her twice that night and once in the shower in the morning. I was going to enjoy keeping her relaxed through this pregnancy.

After a delicious breakfast courtesy of Mrs Cope, we dressed and headed down to the car. Tyler had already collected our bags which Bella had packed the day before. 

I reached out for Lil Bit, "Are you ready for the drive to meet Anthony Lil Bit?"

"Wes daddee. I has a pwesent for Antknee." She held up a pirate gift bag as she walked over to me. 

"What's in there little love?" I looked over to Bella.

"Yesterday, Lil Bit and I went shopping for some presents to give Anthony when she meets him. Lil Bit bought him some books, some sweets and a pirate costume."

"I a pwincess and Antknee be a piwate."

I laughed and kissed them both on the cheek, "Thank you Bella for being so sweet."

We settled in to the car and headed off. The trip is just under three hours but with a three year old in the car I wanted to leave some time for breaks and to check in to the hotel. The plan was to visit Anthony this afternoon and then again tomorrow. I was secretly hoping we'd be able to take him to dinner with us but I knew I may have some convincing to do with Kate's father.

We took a one hour break at Longview where we'd found a really lovely park. Bella had packed us a picnic basket which we consumed like it was our last meal. Tyler took Lil Bit down to the water to feed the ducks and I took Bella for a gentle stroll along the pathways around the lake. 

Lil Bit fell fast asleep once we were back in the car and slept the rest of the way to Portland. Bella and I didn't talk about Anthony or what reception we may receive when we got to his grandfather's house but we did talk about little details for the wedding. She talked about her upcoming meeting with Victoria and Laurent who was coming to finalise the paperwork for the Sweet Temptations distribution deal. Bella told me she and Angela had almost finalised the proposal for a partnership between Artemis and Cullen, Masen and Volturi. 

I loved listening to Boardroom Bella talk business, smart sexy girl.

I tried again to convince her to let me throw her a party for her birthday but she refused. We were getting married the next week and that was all the party she needed. I sighed but accepted her decision. It was her birthday after all. She didn't say no presents and I had been working on a doozy I just hoped she'd like it.

When we arrived at the hotel, I gently lifted Lil Bit into my arms and we went in. Jess had already taken care of all the arrangements so I just needed to show them ID and we were escorted directly to our suite. 

Lil Bit woke as we arrived in our rooms and once Bella had taken her to the bathroom she excitedly ran around the suite checking all the rooms. I wanted Lil Bit to have a little play time before we headed over to Anthony's so we told Tyler to enjoy some down time for a few hours. 

Bella lay down for a nap while I took Lil Bit to explore the hotel. Lil Bit was fascinated with the old fashioned place and just loved the chandeliers which she called snowlights. I thought this a beautiful name for them. 

When we got back to the room we sat and coloured in her colouring books at the little coffee table until it was time to wake my sweet one. I ordered us some afternoon tea and when it arrived I gently woke Bella. 

They gave us complementary strawberries dipped in chocolate which were definitely Lil Bit's favourite. However eating them meant we had to change her clothes before heading off. She chose a little dress with strawberries on it we'd bought in honour of her favourite book but now she decided it was perfect after eating the chocolate dipped treats. 

My nerves were starting to get the better of me and I was anxious to get going. Bella sent me down to wait in the car while she finished getting Lil Bit organised. I looked up from the car waiting outside the hotel to see my girls heading towards me. They both looked so gorgeous and Lil Bit was carrying the gift bag she'd picked for Anthony. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. 

When Tyler pulled up outside the Williams' home, Bella, Lil Bit and I all sat for a moment before moving to get out. 

"Now Lil Bit you remember to be a good girl while we are visiting Anthony and his grandparents won't you."

"Wes momma, I be good."

We got out and stood in the driveway outside their lovely home. The house was surrounded by lovely gardens which I am sure Esme would admire and enjoy. It was an elegant home and it had a very welcoming feel. 

"What a charming home Edward?" Bella squeezed my hand and we stepped towards the front door. 

"Yes, it is lovely."

We stopped at the door and my heart was pounding. I was going to meet my son. Oh my god. Bella turned to me, "Edward, we're going to take this one visit at a time, okay?"

I nodded, held her hand tightly and with my other hand I reached out and pressed the doorbell. We stood for a moment before the door opened and a little boy stood there with a huge grin on his face. I was stunned, he really did look exactly like me. He had my green eyes, my smirk smile, my crazy tousled bronze red hair. He was my son.

Bella laughed and grabbed my arm. She leaned in and whispered to me, "He's a mini you." 

I realised that Mr Williams was standing behind the boy but I couldn't speak. The little boy tilted his head to look at me with a quizzical look on his face. We stood there like that for a few moments before Lil Bit stepped forward.

"Hello Antknee. I Lil Bit," pointing at Bella and then at me she said, "Dis momma and daddee." Lil Bit turned her head looking at me and looking at Anthony before she spoke again, "oo look jest like daddee."

Mr Williams cleared his throat, "Hello Edward." He reached his hand out and we shook hands. 

"Mr Williams. I'd like to introduce my fiance Isabella Swan and our daughter Elizabeth."

Bella reached her hand out and shook his hand and Lil Bit of course reached her hand out to shake too. 

"Isabella, Elizabeth. It is lovely to meet you both."

He put his hand on the little boy's shoulder, "This fine young man is my grandson Anthony. Shake hands with our guests Anthony."

He looked up to his grandfather and smiled before turning back with his hand outstretched, "Hello, I'm Anthony. Nice to meet you."

His greeting was friendly if a little shy. I shook his hand and resisted the urge to grab him into a hug. Lil Bit of course didn't bother to resist. 

"I has a pwesent for oo Antknee." She proudly offered him the pirate gift bag. "Oo want to play wif me Antknee?"

He looked up to his grandfather who nodded and once again he turned back to us with a huge smile. He took the gift bag from Elizabeth and thanked her, "Let's play in my room. Okay grandad?"

"Yes son but be gentle remember she's just a little girl." 

Anthony nodded and took Elizabeth's hand like it was made of glass and gently guided her down the hallway to play. 

"We'll be here with Anthony's grandfather Lil Bit if you need us," I called after her. She just waved and toddled off with her new friend. So cute.

I turned to Mr Williams who looked at me for a moment, "Well certainly no need for a DNA test is there? He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. Come in and sit down, we've a lot to talk about."

As we followed him we stopped to look at photos on display of Anthony over the four and half years of his life. I was confused by my emotions as I looked at each of the pictures. I was so happy to see these little snapshots of his life but these were all moments I had missed. Moments that were stolen from me. I could feel my anger rising. We walked into the lounge room where Mrs Williams was sitting waiting for us and sitting beside her was the woman I had hoped to never see again in my life. 

"Kate?" I turned to Mr Williams, "Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is she doing here?"

"Edward, please." Mrs Williams jumped up and walked over to me. "After we received your call the other day, we were shocked by what you told us. I took the first flight to New York and brought Kate back here to deal with this... to deal with you face to face."

Isabella stepped forward, took my arm and reached her other hand out to Mrs Williams, "Hello I'm Isabella, Edward's fiance." They shook hands. 

"I still don't know why I have to be here. I've signed his papers. He has what he wanted why did I have to be here Mother?" Kate's voice was like acid in comparison to the sweet, rich sound of Bella's voice. I looked at Kate incredulous that I could've once believed myself to be in love with her. She was a harpy. A society harpy and I was disgusted by her. 

"Let's all sit down and discuss this in a mature, civilised way shall we?" Mr Williams offered Bella and I a seat in a lovely two-seater lounge. "While the children are playing happily let's try and sort this out."

"Children?"

"Yes Kate. Isabella and I have a three year old daughter, Elizabeth. She is currently here in this house playing with MY SON in his room." I couldn't contain my venom when speaking with her. I wanted to walk over there and strangle her.

"Yes Edward he is YOUR son. I have signed the papers to say so." Kate sat back in the seat. Her hair was perfect, her make-up was perfect and her outfit was perfect and yet all I saw was an ugly, unnatural woman who had offered to sign away all her parental rights. Fuck I wanted to yell at her.

"Edward," Mrs Williams spoke again, "perhaps if you explain why you didn't accept your son in the first place. Maybe we could understand."

I glared at Kate, "You told them I didn't want him! You lied to everyone. You lied to your parents, you lied to your first husband and now you've lied to your new husband. Why don't you tell them the truth, Kate? And don't you even think of lying you harpy."

"Edward!" Mr Williams scolded me but I glared at him.

"Shall I tell him what happened Kate? or will you?"

Kate stood and moved to leave the room but I got to the doorway before her. "Oh I don't think so, harpy. This time I will say my piece. Take a seat Kate or I will put you in it."

She looked into my eyes and saw that I meant it, she turned to her parents but it was clear they would not come to her defence. So she turned and resumed her seat.

"Good. Now Mr and Mrs Williams I have a little story to tell you about your sweet little girl Kate."

=================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Looks like Kate's lies are about to be exposed all at once. So what did you think?


	38. but he was still hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM wrote Twilight. I wrote this story. Mistakes are my own and for those you have my apologies. To everyone reading and supporting my story I send my thanks.

My control was slipping and I knew I had to calm down. My whole body started to relax as I felt Bella's gentle touch on my arm. I looked to her for counsel and comfort. She was so strong and centred. She stepped into my embrace and her eyes softened as she looked up into my eyes. I love it when she looks up at me. 

 

"Edward, I know you're angry and baby you have every right to be. But Kate is the one who has lied. Mr and Mrs Williams have been caring for Anthony, they don't deserve your anger. Kate does and believe me I am angry with her too."

 

I leaned down and put my forehead to rest with hers. She was right of course. The Williams had cared for my son when his own mother did not. I can't blame them for believing their own daughter but that lie stops here. I nodded, kissed her forehead and turned back to the Williams. 

 

"Mr and Mrs Williams. I want to thank you for providing my son with a comfortable home and for caring for him. You are good people and I am grateful that my son has had you in his life.”

 

They both nodded but were clearly suspicious of me, "However, you seem to be under the misconception that I did not want my son and that I rejected him even before he was born." I looked over at Kate unable to hide my hatred of her, "That isn't true." I turned back to her parents, "You have been lied to you by your daughter. No doubt she had her reasons but she lied. I had absolutely no idea about Anthony. If I had known I would've demanded my rights and assumed my responsibilities as his father from the moment he was born." My voice began to crack a little as I spoke of his birth overcome by just how much I had missed in his life.

 

Bella squeezed my hand which she was still holding, "Perhaps Mr and Mrs Williams we can sit over a cup of coffee or tea and Edward can give you his side of this." 

 

They looked uncomfortable and were hesitant but then Mr Williams stood, "Yes, let's sit down around the table and talk.” We moved to the dining room. At first Kate refused to join us but her father insisted she join us. She sat at the end of the table and glared at me while her mother went into the kitchen to make coffee. My sweet one followed Mrs Williams offering to help.

 

Kate looked at me inquisitively, "She's awfully young isn't she Edward? I mean your daughter is how old? Three?" I glared at her. "So after we broke up you jumped into bed with a fifteen year old and got her pregnant? Was she even legal when you knocked her up? Just how many children do you have around the place anyway Edward?"

 

I was about to leap across the table and strangle the viper when Mrs Williams came back in the room with a pot of coffee followed by my sweet one carrying a tray of coffee cups. I jumped up to take it from her. She smiled at me as I placed the tray on the table and pulled her chair out for her. 

 

Kate pointed at Isabella, "Oh. My. God. She's pregnant isn't she? What a little gold digger."

 

Bella looked at Kate and I could see Boardroom Bella-in-charge was about to make an appearance. 

 

"Mr and Mrs Williams," Bella calmly addressed Kate's parents ignoring their harpy daughter, "because I hope we are going to see each other often as Edward and I spend more and more time with his son, I would like to calm any concerns you may have."

 

"As your daughter has pointed out I am quite young to already have a three and half year old. Elizabeth was actually born as my sister. Our mother and her husband were killed in a horrific car crash when I was sixteen. I adopted her when she was six months old and have been the only mother she has ever known.

 

"Edward has formally and legally adopted Lil Bit as his daughter since he and I are soon to be married. He is a wonderful, loving father to my Lil Bit. I am also thrilled to confirm your daughter's observation that we have been blessed and will welcome a child of our own in the new year."

 

Bella turned to Kate and it was a shock to see a look there that was pure disgust, "So no Kate, Edward did not jump into bed and knock up a fifteen year old. As for your rather insulting accusation that I am a gold digger I can assure you that in addition to money I have in trust that I also have my own independent income. I have two very successful businesses which I run myself with no assistance from Edward."

 

I smiled at my beautiful girl, she's so fucking sexy when she is pissed.

 

"Well, um thank you Isabella for sharing that with us." Mr Williams was shifting in his chair and clearly uncomfortable with the way his daughter had spoken to Bella. "I apologise for my daughter's outburst. She obviously made some assumptions which even if they were true would be none of our business."

 

Bella nodded and I squeezed my girl's hand in support.

 

Mrs Williams offered everyone coffee and I noted that Bella had a green tea. Good girl.

 

As she handed me coffee Mrs Williams asked, "Now Edward can you explain to me what you mean before about not knowing about Anthony until recently? I want to understand."

 

I shot a withering look at Kate who rolled her eyes and looked away from the table as though this was all so boring.

 

"Mr and Mrs Williams, a few weeks ago I was shown a photo of Kate with her two children. One look at that little boy and I knew he was mine. That was the first time I became aware that I had a son. That was when I found out that your daughter had hidden my son from me."

 

"The last time I had seen Kate was in our last few weeks at Dartmouth when she broke up with me. She told me that she was in love with her spanish professor, that she'd been seeing him for months even though she was still living with and having sex with me. I was devastated. It was a complete shock to me. We'd made plans of going on to Harvard together and getting married. My heart was broken but that wasn't the worst of it was it Kate?" 

 

I turned to her. She was still turned away from the table but I could see her swallow and she was clearly clenching her teeth.

 

"Will you tell them Kate or will I?"

 

"Tell us what? What is he talking about Kate?" her mother pushed for a response.

 

Kate still refused to look at me, waving her hand in the air as if to say you tell them.

 

"Kate told me that day that a year before we broke up that she had been pregnant with my child but that she'd had an abortion. She didn't want to be bogged down with a child and wanted to focus on her education and career. So she'd gotten rid of it without saying a word to me." I turned to her, "We were together a year after that and you never told me, Kate. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because you would never have forgiven me. I knew you Edward. You would've wanted the child and I didn't want children."

 

"You wanted your professor's children. You just didn't want mine, that's the truth, isn't it."

 

"Yes... look Edward, I didn't love you. I fell in love with Eleazar, I couldn't help it. I didn't know I was pregnant when I left you. Once Anthony was born of course I knew he was yours but if I told you about him then I would've lost my husband. So I told Eleazar that he looked like my side of the family to explain why he looked nothing like him."

 

As Kate's truth sank in a heavy silence enveloped the table until Mrs Williams spoke, "But Kate you told us that Edward broke up with you when you told him you were pregnant and you didn't tell Eleazar about Edward being the father because you were worried that he would leave you too."

 

"I lied," was all she said.

 

Her father looked over at her, "You had an abortion?"

 

"No daddy, I just told Edward that so he'd let me go and not come after me. I wanted to start my new life with Eleazar and I knew that Edward would never give me up. So I thought if he believed I did something so heinous, so horrible that even Edward would give up and I would be free to be with Eleazar."

 

I was in shock. I didn't know what to believe.

 

"That's another lie, isn't it Kate," Isabella was looking straight into Kate's eyes. "You need to tell the truth or I will do it for you."

 

I looked at Bella then I looked at Kate. I just didn't know what to think any more.

 

Silence.

 

"Fine. Yes it is true. I had an abortion. So what. I was too young to be a mother so I got rid of it. I didn't tell Edward at the time because he would've made me keep it."

 

Kate's mother gasped and her father dropped his head to his chest. 

 

"What's that got to do with anything anyway. I had Anthony didn't I? I had Sasha. For Christ's sake. It is a woman's right to choose and I chose. I was too young and I made the best choice I could. You understand that don't you Daddy, Mother?"

 

Silence.

 

Mr Williams took a deep breath and squeezed his wife's hand before he spoke, "Kate. You are our daughter and we love you. We will always love you. Yes it was your right to choose and maybe you were too young to be a mother then. I won't judge you for that decision. 

 

I shook my head, incredulous that they seemed to be okay with this.

 

"But Kate, it was wrong of you not to tell Edward at the time. It was wrong of you not to tell him until a year later. You took his choice away from him and you took his right to choose you away from him too. You stayed with him under false pretences.

 

"You deceived him and then you cheated on him with Eleazar. That, Kate, was very, very wrong."

 

Her mother spoke then, "I understand that you were afraid of losing Eleazar if he knew that Anthony wasn't his but when you separated from him surely you could've told Edward the truth then?"

 

"No I couldn't Mother. Felix believes Anthony is Eleazar's son. He doesn't know anything about Edward."

 

Bella leaned forward towards Kate, "But why isn't Anthony with you, your new husband and his half-sister in New York? And why haven't you visited him in months?"

 

"Well, miss its none of your business. Felix was upset about having a constant reminder of my previous marriage around so I told him that Eleazar got custody of Anthony in the divorce and that he is with him and his new wife in Spain."

 

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?" her father roared as he stood from the table his fists clenched.

 

"Daddy, you know Felix hates Eleazar and he didn't want to have a constant reminder around him. I couldn't really send Anthony with Eleazar since he knows that he isn't his real father so I left him here with you. I mean what else could I have done?" She actually had the gall to look frustrated with our questioning her.

 

I wanted to scream but I kept my voice as calm as I could, "What else could you have done Kate, really? You could've told me that I had a son and he could've come to live with me." Realisation sank in, "That's why you didn't fight me for custody, isn't it? How convenient for you, now your husband will never know what a lying cheating bitch you are. That's why you signed over your parental rights, isn’t it?"

 

She looked at me with a bored expression, "Yes."

 

"Well Kate. I was going to insist that you keep some sort of custodial rights but I am glad that I listened to my lawyer and accepted full rights. You will never have any say in my son's life again."

 

I looked over at Kate’s parents, "Mr and Mrs Williams, I realise you are both in shock from what your lying harpy of a daughter has admitted today but believe her or believe me whatever you like but this you can believe - I have full custodial rights and I want my son. 

 

"I certainly don't want to steal him from you the way he was stolen from me. I cannot thank you enough for caring for my son when I wasn't here to but I am here now and I'd like to discuss how we can work together for his future happiness."

 

Silence.

 

Bella was again the calm voice of reason, "Why don't we all take a little break. I'd like to check on the children and I am sure we all need time to think about what we've heard today."

 

We all silently agreed and each rose from the table heading in separate directions, except Bella and me. We stood together, held hands and walked to find our children.

 

We walked silently hand in hand towards my son's room. As we approached we slowed and came to a halt just before reaching his door. Bella put her finger to her mouth and tilted her head towards the door to indicate we should listen. As we stood there we could hear the children talking.

 

"What happens next Antknee?"

 

"On Wednesday he ate through three plums but..." Oh my god, Anthony was reading to Lil Bit.

 

She giggled and then they said together, ".... he was still hungry."

 

"What now Antknee?"

 

"Can't you guess Elizabeth?"

 

He spoke so beautifully I couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was being with my little love. I looked over and Bella had one hand over her mouth and the other was holding her phone. She was filming them.

 

He read on, "On Thursday he ate through four strawberries but...." and then Lil Bit almost sang, "he was still hungee." Lil Bit broke out into a fit of giggles.

 

I couldn't stand it any longer I had to go in. Even though I heard them I wasn't prepared for the sight in front of me. They were cuddled together on the floor sitting in front of the bookcase. Anthony had the book in front of him and his arms wrapped around Lil Bit as he held the book in front of them.

 

Bella was madly taking photos and I was fighting off tears. 

 

"Hello you two, you sound like you're having a lovely time. What are you reading?"

 

"Da vewy hungee cata piwwar."

 

Bella joined me on the floor with the children, "You are very kind to read to Elizabeth, Anthony."

 

"She asked me to," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

"You love story books don't you Lil Bit?" I reached forward and tapped the end of her cute little nose. 

 

"Wes Daddee. Books are my favewit. Antknee, oo look jest like Daddee and I look jest like Momma."

 

I held my breath as Lil Bit spoke the obvious truth so innocently. 

 

"You have blue eyes and your Momma has brown eyes," Anthony said to her with a smile.

 

I decided to keep going with the topic to see where it led, "You do look just like me Anthony." 

 

"Yes," he said quietly, looking me straight in the eyes.

 

I took a deep breath, fortune favors the brave, "That is probably because you are my son."

 

Anthony was quiet and look at me intensely for what felt like minutes but was actually only moments before he said simply, "Probably."

 

Huh. I decided to keep going. "I only found out a short time ago that I am your Daddy, Anthony. I am sorry I wasn't here sooner but as soon as I found out I came to see you and tell you that ... to tell you that I love you and I want to be with you."

 

He looked down at his book but I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. I reached my hand out and lifted his chin to look into his teary eyes. I smiled because I could feel a tear fall down my cheek too.

 

"I am so happy to find you Anthony. I am so happy you are my son."

 

Anthony leapt off the chair and into my arms with such force that I nearly fell over. "Whoa, big guy. You are pretty strong, you nearly knocked me over."

 

"Sorry," he said but he didn't let go. 

 

"That's okay son," I closed my eyes and held him close to me. We sat like that for minutes before Lil Bit called out, "Me too Daddee, me too Antknee." 

 

I chuckled and reached my other arm out to pull Lil Bit in for a hug. Anthony did the same and the three of us hugged each other and laughed together.

 

Slowly we pulled apart and I clambered to stand up, "So Anthony why don't you show me around your room." He jumped up, pulled on my hand to drag me over to different things in his room. He showed me his books of which there were many, he showed me his toy box which was open and full of toys. 

 

"Which one is your favourite Anthony?"

 

He smiled and took me to his cupboard. He opened the door and dragged out an easel. "I like to paint."

 

"Tomorrow when we come back to visit maybe we can paint together?"

 

"You're coming back tomorrow?" He looked at me with such a serious face, I wanted to hug away the worry. 

 

"If you want me to. I'd love to spend more time with you."

 

He smiled my smile at me. God the likeness is remarkable.

 

"Yes, please...uh..."

 

"Daddy. You can call me Daddy, Anthony. I am your father and you are my son. Would you like to call me Daddy or you could call me Edward?"

 

"Yes please... Daddy."

 

I laughed and gave him a hug as I looked over to Bella who was smiling at me still filming with her phone. 

 

"Lil Bit?" I called reaching my hands out for her. "Would you like Anthony to finish your story now?"

 

"Wes pwease." She walked over and sat in my lap with Anthony sitting on the other side of me. 

 

"Daddy?"

 

My heart felt like it was going to explode when he called me that, "Yes, Anthony."

 

"Will you read please?" he smiled up at me holding out the book. I smiled and took it from him and pulled him tighter to me.

 

I read the book and all four of us called out together laughing as we'd repeat the line 'But he was still hungry' on each page. When we finished the book, Anthony brought over a puzzle which we all played together.

 

Mrs Williams came to the door and invited us to stay for dinner which we gladly accepted. 

 

Bella took Lil Bit to the bathroom and I sat with my son looking through his drawing book. He was obviously really interested in art. "Anthony, have you ever been to the Seattle Art Museum?"

 

He shook his head that he hadn't.

 

"My mother, your Nonna, she loves to go to there and look at all the paintings and sculptures. I'm sure she'd love to take you there. Would you like that?"

 

He smiled a huge smile and nodded enthusiastically. "Good. When you come to Seattle we'll make a list of art galleries we can visit together."

 

When Bella and Lil Bit came back I stood up, took Bella's hand and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "We need to talk with the Williams about arrangements, will you come with me love?" I kissed her neck just below her ear. She hummed and then kissed my cheek. "Yes baby, let's go talk with them before dinner."

 

"Anthony? Elizabeth? Isabella and I need to go and talk with the Williams some more. Are you happy to stay here and play together? They both nodded and went back to the tower of blocks they were building earlier.

 

Bella and I walked through the house to find the Williams but were again sidetracked by family photos we found along the way. Standing looking at some photos I circled her waist and drew her back to me. Her head rested back against my chest and we rocked in place. After a few delicious quiet moments I had to ask, "You haven't said much love. Are you okay with all this? It is a lot to take on. Another child. We'll have three children." My hands drifted down over her abdomen to cover where our child lay protected within her body. I was in awe of this beautiful, gracious woman.

 

She turned in my arms and snaked her arms up my chest before wrapping her hands around the back of my neck. She tilted her head the way she always did when she was working out how to tell me something, "Edward, baby, we have three children. There is no choice about that. It is simply a fact. When you found out about Lil Bit you accepted that she and I are the same. Loving me is loving Lil Bit and for me it is the same. Loving you is loving Anthony, you are one and the same. I could never walk away from Lil Bit and I would never want to. Could you walk away from Anthony now that you know about him?" She looked at me expectantly. I smiled and shook my head slowly. "No, love. I couldn't and I wouldn't."

 

She nodded decisively, "That's right. So we now have two children and we have another on the way." She grinned at me and led me down the hall. Damn, I love this woman.

 

We found Mr and Mrs Williams in their kitchen talking quietly as we came in, "Mr and Mrs Williams we'd like to talk to you about the future."

 

Mr Williams looked up at us, his eyes were red as though he'd been crying and he smelt of tobacco. I didn't know he smoked.

 

"Come in Isabella, Edward and I think with all we've discussed today we should be on first name basis. Please call us Bob and Carol."

 

Isabella stepped into the room, "Thank you ... Bob. We appreciate that. Carol? Can I help you with dinner?"

 

"No, that's fine dear. I've put the chicken pieces in the oven with some baked vegetables. Is that alright for you and for your daughter? I didn't think to ask, sorry."

 

Bella smiled softly, "Yes, of course Carol. That sounds delicious."

 

I needed to get through this and we didn't have much time before the children joined us. "Bob, Carol, we've told Anthony that I am his father. I thought you should know."

 

"Oh Edward, I wish we'd known. Was he alright? Should Bob or I go and talk with him?"

 

"Sorry Carol, but it was a spur of the moment thing. Lil Bit, our Elizabeth, she noticed again how alike Anthony and I look. When she mentioned it I didn't want to deny it or be coy. I didn't know about him before but I do know him now and I won't deny my relationship with him, I won't have one more day pass where he is unaware of being my son."

 

Bella passed them her phone, "Here watch, I think it is important you see this." Bella cued up the recording at the point where I told Anthony who I was, although I suspect the clever little man knew who I was already or suspected anyway.

 

"As you can see he took the news well." 

 

We let them watch uninterrupted and watched as they both cried silently watching their grandson hug his father for the first time. They were good people. They loved my son, I could see that. 

 

When Bella took back the phone she spent a few moments pressing buttons and typing into her phone, while I went to the cupboard to get Bob and Carol a glass of water each. Really we were both leaving them to gather their emotions. They accepted the water with a smile and I sat again opposite them taking Bella's hand in mine.

 

"Bob. Carol. I can see that you love my son," I ran my other hand through my hair and swallowed, "But ... I want my son to live with me... to live with us." There I had said it. "It's not my intention to take him from a loving home... it's our intention to welcome him to his own loving home."

 

Silence. 

 

"Please do not misunderstand, we want you to remain a big part of his life. You are his grandparents. He loves you, that is easy to see. I don't want to take from him, I want to add to his life."

 

They both let out heavy breaths and smiled. Clearly they were worried I was going to punish them for the wrongs of their daughter, but I would never do that. 

 

I was about to say more when my phone starting beeping repeatedly receiving one text after another and then voicemail notifications were coming through. What the hell. I excused myself from the table and started with the texts.

 

'Dumpling, he is so beautiful. please bring my grandson home to me, please.... Ma'

 

'Edward we can be there in a few hours, we are coming. I want to meet my nephew, please Ed?... Alley Cat'

 

'Damn it bro' that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, watching him with you, reading that book. Can we join you? please bring him home man.... Em'

 

'Son, your cup does indeed runneth over, as does ours. A grandson. I can't wait to meet him... Dad'

 

I listened to the voicemail which was from Esme; she was weeping and begging to come and meet her grandson. I couldn't control the tears they just poured over my cheeks.

 

Bella jumped up and grabbed my arms, "Is everything alright Edward?"

 

I grabbed her to me and hugged the shit out of her. I kissed her and smiled to let her know all was well.

 

“Bob and Carol, Bella sent the images to my family and they are desperate to meet Anthony. I don't think I'll be able to hold them back. I am going to tell them to come and join us. Tomorrow I would like to introduce them to Anthony but I don't want him to be overwhelmed, is there a nice park we can all meet in?”

 

"Anthony loves Whitaker Ponds Nature Park, we often go there to walk on the trails but there's a wildflower meadow there where he loves to spend time and draw. We could all meet there."

 

"Perfect. I'll send word to my family, thank you." I started writing a group text to my whole family when a small voice drew my attention.

 

"Grandma, Grandpa is it time for dinner? Lil Bit and I are hungry."

 

I turned to see Anthony standing in the doorway holding Lil Bit's hand. I looked over and Bella was smiling at them. 

 

"Yes dinner's ready Anthony. You and ... Lil Bit... go and wash your hands and then come back to the dining room, there's a good boy," Carol smiled a sad sort of smile at him. 

 

I walked over to her, "He's going to be okay Carol. I promise."

 

She nodded and turned back to her cooking. I finished the group text to my family and when I read their reply I called the Benson to book rooms for them for tonight since it seems they were already in Dad's car and on their way. I also sent a text to Tyler to let him know that we'd be about an hour and a half before being ready to be picked up. He texted back that he'd be there in an hour and just wait outside until we were ready. 

 

When I joined the others at the table I noticed that the harpy Kate was nowhere to be seen. I didn't want to say anything in front of Anthony but I asked Carol when I went in the kitchen to help bring out the food, "Is Kate not joining us Carol?"

 

She dropped her head for a moment and then looked at me with a sad face, "She went back to New York."

 

"What? Did she at least say goodbye to Anthony?"

 

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip as she repressed a sob. Damn harpy. I put my arm around Carol's shoulders to give her a quick squeeze of comfort. No words were spoken, there was no point. Kate was a bitch but she was there only child.

 

I sat opposite Anthony who sat next to Lil Bit. Bella was chatting away with Bob and Carol about her bakery and her new Sweet Temptations business. They were very interested and looked at her admiringly. While I watched them all it occurred to me that our family had grown again. Not only with the addition of my beautiful boy but also with his grandparents Bob and Carol. They were good people and I hoped they would welcome their new place within my family as my son's grandparents. 

 

Anthony and Lil Bit were eating and chatting away with each other. As I watched them he would occasionally look my way and I smiled at him. I couldn't wait for him to meet his Nonna and Poppa, his Auntie Allie and his Uncle Em. He's not only Bella's and my son, he's also now Lil Bit's brother, Emmett and Alice's nephew and Esme and Carlisle's grandson.

 

Kate had stolen the first four and half years of his life from me and from my family but even worse she'd stolen that time with my family from Anthony. He's missed out on Christmases and birthdays with us all but we weren't going to miss another moment. God love him because he was about to be embraced in the warmth, protection and loving of the Cullen clan.

 

I looked at my sweet one who smiled at me warmly. My cup runneth over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ================================
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Book credit: The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle
> 
> Publisher: Philomel; 1 edition (October 15, 1981); Language: English; ISBN-10: 0399208534; ISBN-13: 978-0399208539


	39. brioche to die for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for SM for inspiring us all with Twilight. Thanks to my beta and pre reader gooseonline.

Chapter 39 - brioche to die for

 

"Now kiddo when I say run you head for Poppa Carlisle okay?"

Anthony nodded up at Emmett with such a serious expression on his face I had to hold back my chuckle. 

Emmett narrowed his eyes at Alice and taunted her as only Emmett could, "Alright Miss Alice fire one in here, Anthony and I ready for your heat."

I crouched behind home plate to catch as Emmett helped Anthony at bat. Alice wound up her pitch and the ball came hurtling toward Ant but he didn't cringe he held firm and even stepped towards the pitch. Good boy. I heard the crack of the bat hitting the ball and Emmett screamed, "Run Ant, run to Poppa."

Ant dropped the bat and ran to Carlisle who instead of waiting to catch the ball turned and opened his arms to his new grandson. Anthony ran straight into his arms and the two of them crashed over first plate. We all laughed. Emmett ran over and grabbed Anthony up off Dad and placed his little feet squarely on first base, before turning to help Carlisle up. 

"Dad don't you know the rules? You're supposed the catch the ball not the runner!"

We all cracked up. 

"Okay sportstars, time for lunch," Esme called and we all headed back towards the picnic tables. 

"Did I do good Uncle Em?"

"You did great kiddo, you're a natural!" He swung Anthony up on to his shoulders and carried him back towards the picnic. "When we get home to Seattle I'm going to buy us season tickets and we'll go to every Mariners game - you and me." He swung Anthony down to the ground and patted his butt, "Now let's go wash our hands and we'll come back for FOOD!!!!"

I was at risk of straining my smile muscles as I'd been watching my family expand and blend over the course of the day. Things were a little tense at first as Bob and Carol seemed a little tense but Esme and Carlisle embraced them, making them welcome in our group. 

I watched as my brother and my son ran towards me from the rest rooms, I squatted down and reached my arms out as Anthony crashed into me and we rolled around on the grass. Emmett landed beside us and laughed, "You win kiddo. You're fast, just like your Dad. He was the fastest runner on the track team and on our football team."

Ant looked at me with wide eyes, "I am fast? Like you?"

I smirked at him, "Looks that way."

Emmett scruffed up Anthony's hair, which was also like mine and didn't need any help to be scruffy, "You are a chip off the old block, nephew."

Anthony smiled but then looked at me confused obviously not understanding Emmett's comment.

"It means you're just like me because I am your Dad."

"So ... you're the old block and I'm a chip off you?"

Emmett roared laughing, "That's it exactly Ant, you're smart like your Dad too!"

Anthony smiled at me and we just sat there and looked at each other with matching expressions on our faces. I think we were both just taking it all in. I grabbed his hand and we stood up together, "C'mon Ant let's go eat before your Uncle Emmett eats everything, one thing you need to learn about being a Cullen is to keep your hands and feet away from Emmett's mouth at meal times - he'll eat anything!"

Anthony laughed and we headed over to the others. Lil Bit ran over to Anthony and he opened his arms to her just like I had done a few minutes ago to him. 

"Ant Knee, oo sit wif me pweease?"

"Sure Elizabeth, have you washed your hands yet?"

She shook her head to show she hadn't so he looked up to me, "Can I take her to wash her hands?"

"Sure, we’ll watch from here."

He nodded and led Lil Bit towards the rest rooms. As they walked away the whole family fell silent to watch them. I looked over and all the women had tears in the eyes. Alice and Bella were holding hands. Esme had her hands over her mouth and her arm around Carol's shoulder. Carol had tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Bella suddenly gasped and I turned to look at her thinking something was wrong, 'Shoot, we need a photo of that."

"Already on it," shouted Emmett who was holding his phone up and filming the two sweet children as they walked hand in hand away from us. "Rosalie would kick my arse if I didn't capture this on film for her."

I looked back to my son as he protectively led my daughter who was completely oblivious to everything except him. She was obviously singing something and skipping along. 

"Oh Bella, that reminds me," Alice turned back to Bella, "I found the most adorable dance school for Lil Bit. They have classes for all ages, with a specially designed class for three to five year olds. It is all music, fun and movement. I think she'd love it. The classes are on Saturday mornings and Wednesday afternoons, can I take her next week to check it out?"

I snaked my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her neck, so delicious ... cinnamon and something spicy? I'd work it out one day. "It will have to be Wednesday Alice, tomorrow is my sweet one's twentieth birthday and we'll still be here. And next Saturday we'll be on a plane heading to Paris for our honeymoon." I kissed Bella's neck just below her ear and she moaned ever so softly and leaned back in to my chest.

"I'm just going to check on the babies," Esme said to Carlisle as she headed to the rest rooms.

Carol walked over to us, "You're getting married next week?"

"Yes, it is going to be a very small wedding, just family and our dearest friends since I don't actually have family." Bella paused and looked up into my eyes, I knew what she was going to say and gave her a nod and small smile. She turned back to Carol, "We'd really love you, Bob and of course Anthony to join us for the wedding."

Carlisle joined us then, "You can stay with us. Esme would love to have you with us for the weekend. You can catch us up on all of Anthony's stories, we've missed so much." 

Carol and Carlisle shared a sad moment and I worried that it might get a little tense between them but then Bob walked over to us lightening the mood as he smiled at Bella and me, "We'd be honoured to join you for the wedding." He turned to my Dad, "And we'd love to stay with you and Esme. I think it would be great for us to get to know each other better, after all we are all Anthony's grandparents." 

"We're back everyone. Our little man here didn't want to take Lil Bit in to the men's washroom so he bravely took her into the women's." Esme was holding hands with my two children and she looked the picture of pride telling us about Anthony's chivalry. 

I leaned over to Carol and Bob, "You've done such a wonderful job raising my son. I will be eternally grateful to you both. Please know that I will always respect your place in his life as his honoured grandparents." 

Carol hugged me and Bob shook my hand, "Thank you Edward. We love him so much. He's been with us since he was a little one we're all he's known really. But we want him to be with his father... to be with you." Carol looked straight into Bella's eyes then, "And we want him to know the love of a warm, kind, protective, ..... mother."

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek and she whispered, "Thank you."

We both understood how hard it was for Carol to say that to Bella. She was admitting that her own daughter, Anthony's biological mother, did not give this kind of love to my son but she knew Bella would. I squeezed my girl, and then moved my hands to cover her abdomen where our child was safely nurtured. 

"Momma, oo sad?" Lil Bit came over and hugged Bella's leg. 

"No baby, these are happy tears," Bella reached down to pick her up but I stepped around her to pick up Lil Bit. 

I went to hand Lil Bit to her when I realised I was surrounded by four beautiful bemused women giving me the evil eye. 

"What?"

"Edward, I am pregnant not sick. I can pick up my daughter. Thank you for being so sweet but I'm not made of glass. I run a bakery, a catering company, an investment company and am about to sign a national distribution deal for Sweet Temptations. I turn twenty tomorrow, I am fit and I am able. I love that you care so much but picking up Lil Bit is no burden."

I kissed her nose as I passed Lil Bit to her, "Sorry love. I don't mean to smother you, I just love you so much."

The women around me chuckled, shook their heads and then disbanded taking their places at the table. I looked down as I felt Anthony take my hand as he waited for us to take our seats. I loved the feel of his hand in mine. 

Lil Bit was in Bella's arms and playing with her hair when she asked, "Momma? wat is pwegnent?" 

Bella's eyes widened and she looked at me in panic. Oh shit. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't think what to say, when Anthony chimed in to save the day, "Pregnant means your momma is growing a baby which Daddy planted inside her, Elizabeth."

"I wov babees, momma." She wriggled and I had to resist the urge to grab her from Bella as she bent down to place Lil Bit on the ground. 

"Food time, Ant Knee. I hungee."

He took her hand and they headed to the table while Bella and I stood gaping. I looked at Bella who'd started laughing, "Well Anthony explained that to her perfectly, didn't he? I honestly didn't know what I was going to say."

I shook my head and chuckled, "Sometimes I think we worry about these things too much trying to find the perfect thing to say while children just cut straight to the point and then move on." 

Bella's stomach growled and I realised it had been hours since she'd eaten, "Baby, we need to feed you more often. I'm sorry, I was so distracted today with introducing Anthony to the family I haven't taken very good care of you." I pouted playfully, "Forgive me love."

She slapped my arm, "Well you can feed me now. I am starving and you know I don't feel sick at all." 

Thank fuck. Hopefully we were at the end of her morning sickness and she’d gain back some of the weight she’d lost. I laughed as I watched her pile up her plate, "Take it easy love. Let's not push our luck."

Lunch was a noisy but happy affair. At first Bob and Carol seemed a little overwhelmed by our Cullen banter but they soon relaxed and joined in conversations. Carol was fascinated with Bella's business success and told Bella she often went to her bakery when she was in Seattle because her brioche was 'to die for'. Of course my sweet one had won their hearts already she was my angel after all. 

Lil Bit had adopted Bob and halfway through lunch she got down from her chair, circled the table and climbed up into Bob's lap. Carlisle smiled at her sitting happily in Bob's lap and then looked to me. We shared a look of understanding, Carlisle was gaining a grandson today but Bob was clearly gaining a granddaughter. Our family merged at that moment. 

After we'd done eating and cleaning up our mess, the grandparents all settled in together to chat, while Alice and Emmett were calling their partners to catch them up on the day so far. 

Anthony tugged on my arm, "Daddy?" I loved it when he called me that. 

"Yes Anthony?"

"Can we go to my meadow to draw now?"

I looked over to Bella who smiled and grabbed a picnic blanket, "Edward can you grab some bottles of water and some apples for us into the backpack so Anthony can take us to his meadow."

I threw the things together as she'd asked and threw the backpack on. I grabbed Lil Bit and swung her up on to my shoulders. She reached her little hands to my chin to hold on and I held on to them. Bella took Anthony's hand and he led the way. 

Sitting atop my shoulders as we walked Lil Bit played with my hair and sang a little song about a horsey.... "Giddy yup, giddy yup, giddy yup horsey... giddy yup, giddy yup, go, go, go ...."

"Lil Bit?"

"Wes Daddee?"

"Am I the horsey in this song?" 

Bella burst out laughing.

"Wes Daddee, oo is my giddy yup horsey."

"Okay, little love, just checking."

She went back to her song and playing with my hair as I held on to her little legs to make sure she didn't fall. 

"We're here." Anthony held out his arms as he invited us to enter the meadow. I lifted Lil Bit down and she ran over to Bella to take her other hand. We stepped into the meadow which was a mass of colours as it was filled with wildflowers. 

"This is beautiful, Anthony, thank you for bringing us here," Bella squeezed Ant's little hand. 

"I like to draw here."

"Okay, we'll set up our blanket and sit quietly while you draw." I dropped the backpack down and spread out our blanket. It was time for Lil Bit's nap so I reached into the bag and found the small pillow and threw it down for my girl's to share. When I handed Lil Bit one of her favourite books, 'Goodnight Moon', she lay down in Bella's arms and before the story was done she was in a deep sleep. So I reached back into the backpack to grab Bella her own book to read while she cuddled the sleeping little angel. 

She was reading a book about microfinancing which she's promised to hand over to me as soon as she was finished. I was intrigued that her investment focus was on small low-interest loans to small business owners who would normally be considered high risk and who would not qualify for a loan, yet her business 'Artemis' turned an increasing profit each quarter. 

When she talked about the book and its principles she became so animated and passionate, I loved listening to my Boardroom Bella.

I pulled out my own book which Jasper had recommended about letters between a Union soldier and his wife during the Civil War. I loved it and had promised to give to Bella once I had finished reading it. 

 

I sat down with my book as close to Bella and Lil Bit as I could manage and then I reached out to seat Anthony between my outstretched legs. We both seemed to need to keep close to each other, it was such a new and wonderful feeling.

I looked over his shoulder to see to find that Anthony was working on a beautiful drawing of the wildflowers that surrounded us, he even included the corner of the blanket we were sitting and just a hint of Lil Bit's feet. It was not only well drawn but the composition was really interesting. 

"Nonna will really enjoy taking you to some art galleries in Seattle, Anthony. Your drawing in excellent." 

Anthony smiled at me and went back to his drawing. 

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You know where else they have some excellent art galleries baby? .... Paris!"

She winked at me and I knew she was thinking of bringing Anthony on our honeymoon with us and Lil Bit. I loved that woman so fucking much. I smiled and nodded to her, deciding that I would approach Bob and Carol with the idea. Fuck I'd take them with us if I had to but I really wanted my son to come with us. 

After about ten minutes of companionable silence Anthony spoke in a quiet voice, "Daddy?"

"Yes Anthony."

"Is Elizabeth my sister now?" His eyes never left his sketch pad but he had stopped drawing. 

His question caught Bella's attention as well as mine and we both put our books down. I answered him trying to keep the curiosity from my voice, "Yes Anthony, Lil Bit is your sister now."

He was quiet for a moment but I knew there was more, so I waited.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Anthony."

"So you're my Daddy and Elizabeth is my sister."

"Yes."

"And Bella is Elizabeth’s momma?"

"Yes Anthony."

He picked up his pencil and was about to draw again when he turned to me but looked at Bella from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him. I think she knew what was coming next but it caught me by surprise. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes Anthony."

"If Bella is Elizabeth’s momma and Elizabeth is my sister … does that mean that Bella is my momma too?"

Bella quickly but gently sat up without disturbing Lil Bit. She reached her arms around Anthony and I reached my arms around both of them.

Bella took his chin and turned his little face towards her and smiled at him, "Yes Anthony, if you want me I will be your momma too."

As she lay back down to take Lil Bit back into her arms my sweet one gave me an insanely happy smile when Anthony quietly replied, "Yes, I want you to be my momma too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =========================  
> A/N: So the Cullen family is larger now. Bella's birthday tomorrow, I wonder what they'll do? I'd love to hear your thoughts on their day in the park. 
> 
> Book credits:   
> Lil Bit's book (an all time favourite) - 'Goodnight Moon' written by Margaret Wise Brown, pictures by Clement Hurd Publisher: HarperFestival (January 23, 2007) ISBN-10: 0694003611; ISBN-13: 978-0694003617
> 
> Bella's book on micro financing (I love this book): 'Fortune at the Bottom of the Pyramid: Eradicating Poverty Through Profits' by C.K. Prahalad. Publisher: Dorling Kindersley Pvt Ltd (December 1, 2006) ISBN-10: 8177587765; ISBN-13: 978-8177587760
> 
> Edward's book (so amazing they only saw each once in six years but wrote to each): 'Dear Catharine, Dear Taylor: The Civil War Letters of a Union Soldier and His Wife' by Taylor Peirce, Richard L. Kiper, Catherine L. Peirce and Donna Vaughn Publisher: Univ Pr of Kansas; annotated edition edition (November 2002) ISBN-10: 070061205X; ISBN-13: 978-0700612055


	40. naked as a jay bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks SM for giving us Twilight. Thanks to gooseonline for her pre-reading and beta kindness. Thanks to you for reading . 
> 
> So, time for Bella’s birthday!

"Bella, sweet one, time to wake up love." It was so strange to have to wake my little baker. She was always an early riser but ever since the morning sickness slowed down the sleepiness started. It was funny to see her so slow and snuggly in the mornings. She was sprawled across the bed still naked from when we'd collapsed into bed last night. The sheet was draped across her arse and looking at her just made me want her again.

After our wonderful day in the park together the day before, we'd all enjoyed a lively, happy dinner in the Hotel restaurant. We invited everyone for lunch the next day to celebrate Bella's birthday with us, then we bid them all goodnight, came back to our suite and settled Lil Bit into bed after a bath and several of her favourite stories.

Bella and I then enjoyed a few hours in front of a roaring fire quietly discussing the events of the past few days and the future ahead of us with our three children. We agreed that we needed to start looking for a new house as soon as we could. Bella suggested we start a list of must haves for inclusions of our new home to give to a realtor and narrow the search. She was excited at the idea of designing a new kitchen and I was keen to have an office space large enough for both of us to work from home together.

We wanted to ensure there was room enough for our growing family as we both agreed we wanted more children. A desire for a large family was something we both shared as was our desire for each other which became more and more evident as we moved closer and closer together while we talked until finally my lips were on hers and I pulled her onto my lap.

We made love slowly and passionately right there on the rug in front of the fireplace which was a fantasy fulfilled for me. She was even more beautiful underneath me in the flickering light from the flames. A fireplace was definitely going on my must have list for the new house, in our bedroom, the lounge room, fuck I’d put one in every room I could. She laughed at me as I shared my idea for a fireplace in every room.

We took our time washing each other in the shower which led to round two and three under the hot steady shower stream, Bella particularly enjoyed the shower bench. So much so that she added a shower bench in every shower in the new house to her must have list. My sweet one loved shower sex and you definitely wouldn't hear me complaining.  
But after round three she was so tired I struggled to hold her up as I dried her in the huge fluffy towel and then carried her to the bed. She hadn't moved until I tried to wake her this morning.

"C'mon sleepy head, Lil Bit will be awake soon and unless you want to enjoy your birthday breakfast naked as a jay bird you might want to wake up and get dressed."

She giggled and slowly sat up bringing the sheet up with her modestly covering her beautiful body which only made me harder for her. Fuck she was gorgeous.

"Good morning my sweet one. Twenty years old today love, you’re not a teenager any more."

She beamed at me, stood from the bed and walked towards me holding the sheet bunched up in front of her near her breasts. I wanted to eat her.

"Good morning baby," she leaned up to kiss me.

That was it. When she called me baby, I grabbed her, pulling her closer and kissed her hard. When her hands reached up to grab my hair the sheet dropped and I moaned into her mouth as my hands groped her fucktastic body finally settling on her amazing butt.

"Momma oo gots no cloves on!"

Bella and I froze in place, our eyes bugging out of our heads. Fuck, I'd left the door open to the bedroom when I came in to wake Bella. At the sound of Lil Bit's voice my cock which had been rock hard disappeared into my body and I jumped back from Bella as though she was on fire.

She quickly dipped down to grab the sheet and pulled it around her.

"I was... just... morning Lil Bit, how are you baby girl?"

I burst out laughing and Bella slapped my arm. I kissed her nose before turning to take Lil Bit's hand, "Come along my little love, let's go and leave momma to get dressed so we can have breakfast and then its time for presents."

"Happy birf day momma!" Lil Bit sang as we left the bedroom and headed out to the lounge area of the suite. There was a knock on the door so I swung Lil Bit up into my arms and we went to open it. The hotel staff then brought in the trays of food and set the dining table for breakfast, started the coffee machine and arranged the flowers I'd ordered around the room. They offered to stay and serve but I wanted to be alone with my girls this morning.

"Let's get momma's presents and place them on the table." I lowered Lil Bit down to the ground and she skipped off to her room where we'd hidden Bella's birthday presents.

When we came back in Bella joined us, she looked beautiful in a soft lavender sun dress and sandals. Her hair was in a low ponytail pulled down to one side with a lavender scarf wrapped loosely around where her hair was pulled together. She looked fresh and young and absolutely gorgeous.

I couldn't help but grab her close to me and kiss her while playing with her soft hair. I pulled back to just enjoy looking at her sweet face. I sighed, before pulling her towards the breakfast setting.

"Food first and then presents!"

She giggled, "Meanie, making me wait."

"Oo not hungee momma?"

"Oh, yes I am very hungry Lil Bit. Let's enjoy a yummy breakfast and then I'll open my presents." She looked at the end of the table and saw the beautiful lilies and smiled at me, "The flowers are lovely Edward, thank you."

We tucked in to our breakfast while Lil Bit and Bella chirped away about the park yesterday, Anthony and the baseball game. I just sat, ate and enjoyed watching my girls. It was odd but I kind of missed Anthony. We'd only known each other a couple of days but it just seemed odd to be here having family time without him.

"What are you so thoughtful about over there mister?" I looked up and Bella was watching me with a concerned look on her face.

I smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm alright love. I was just thinking that I missed Anthony and sort of wish he was here with us. That's all."

"Ant Knee is my brover now?" Lil Bit asked.

I looked at my sweet little girl, so clever, so observant. "Yes Lil Bit. He's your brother now." I wondered what was going on in her little head.

She ate another piece of fruit and then turned to Bella, "Can Ant Knee sleep in my bed momma? Like oo and Daddee?"

Ah, that's where she's going. Bella answered her first, "Anthony will have his own room baby girl... when he comes to live with us."

"O-kay," was all she said. Lil Bit was such a happy little thing, as always she understood and accepted without any fuss.

I clapped my hands and announced, "Time for presents."

"Good. I love surprises." Bella never ceased to amaze me, she was so reserved and humble but she was fun-loving too.

"O-pen my pwesent momma," Lil Bit handed the parcel and they both looked like they were going to burst with excitement.

Bella tore away the wrapping paper, I loved the way she did that. "Oh Lil Bit what a lovely book." Bella held up for me to see as if I didn't know what it was.

"Apparently Lil Bit has noticed how sleepy momma has been lately," I teased as I kissed her forehead.

"'Tucking Mommy In', shall we read it after I open my other presents baby girl?"

"Wes pwease," Lil Bit took the book and held it close to her chest.

"Now my little baby momma, I want you to open my presents." I handed her a large gift bag which was covered in tissue paper, ribbons and other girlie crap Alice brought to wrap the gifts in.

I couldn't understand why I needed it but when I watched Bella appreciate it turning it this way and that before even going for the gifts inside I made a mental note to always seek my sister's advice on such nonsense because she obviously loved it.

Bella peered into the bag and pulled out a large envelope with the words Le Cordon Bleu on the side, she gasped and looked up to my face in shock. I knew she'd love this. She opened the envelope and pulled out a gift certificate to attend a two day masterclass on French regional cuisine at Le Cordon Bleu culinary academy in Paris.

"Oh Edward... I ... I'm so...," she was crying and laughing at the same time. It reminded me of her reaction to the French Baking book I gave her.

"Sweet one, are you okay?"

She jumped up and grabbed in for a wet sloppy kiss. I laughed and held her tight.

"But we'll be on our honeymoon baby, I can't be so selfish."

Oh, my sweet girl. "Of course you can love. I will find something fun to do with Lil Bit and Anthony, hopefully, and you'll have a wonderful time. Not to mention I will benefit from you trying out new dishes for me."

She laughed, sat down again, kissed the gift certificate and laid it on the table before diving into the gift bag for the next present.

She lifted out the gift basket full of Lavera cruelty-free organic body creams and lotions. She and Lil Bit proceeded to open each jar and tube to smell them and place a little on their skin. Girls just love this shit. I shouldn't mock them though because I have to admit I love that shit too, Bella was always rubbing lotions and creams into her skin and she smelled amazing.

She dove back into the gift bag pulling out another envelope this one with Four Seasons Spa written on it. When she opened it she found four gift vouchers for 'Mommy to be' spa sessions, with massages and god know what else women do at spas included. The very nice lady at the spa said it would include all the luxury treatments Bella could fit into a day, so I thought they sounded so nice she'd want more than one so I bought her four.

"Oh baby, this is wonderful, you're spoiling me."

What the fuck! How is that even possible. "Don't be silly sweet one, you deserve some pampering." I reached forward and placed my hand over her tiny little belly, "You're nurturing my child, love. I couldn't possibly spoil you, it's impossible. I just thought any time you feel like having a day to yourself you could go along and let them pamper you."

I took the gift bag then and reached in to grab the last gift. I held the small jewellery box and put the bag back on the table. I held the gift box in the palm of my hands, "I'd really like you to wear these on our wedding day, love."

I popped open the lid and Bella gasped when she saw the Harry Winston 'Belle' earrings to match her engagement ring.

She took them in her hand and looked at them showing them to Lil Bit who touched them carefully, "Pweddy for momma."

"Yes, they are pretty," she looked up into my eyes, "They're beautiful Edward, thank you."

Bella and Lil Bit went over to the couch to read her new book and I cleared away the leftover food. The staff would be along soon to collect it.

I'd texted the family with a photo of Bella and Lil Bit reading on the couch to let them know the birthday girl was awake and ready for her birthday celebrations.

Not ten minutes later I opened the door as Ma, Dad, Em and Alice burst in with flowers and gift bags. I sat back and watched my girl surrounded by family opening her gifts and laughing. It was possibly the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

I called down to the kitchen for them to bring up some fresh coffee, a variety of teas and a basket of muffins. We then enjoyed the next few hours laughing and telling stories. Bella told us how every birthday after her father died, her crazy mother would take her to some strange restaurant or tourist attraction. While they were there she would buy them t-shirts to remember the place by and how her mother would sew them into a throw rug she'd been making for years but never finished. Bella's face had such a sad sweetness when talking of her mother that Ma reached out placing her arms around Bella's shoulders. "I can finish sewing it for you if you'd like?"

"I'd love that Esme, it would be make a fun wall hanging."

"Oh, that reminds me. Bella and I have decided to look for a new larger house."

Everyone excitedly joined in the conversation talking about the best locations, the best suburbs for schools and the like. It made me realise that Anthony would be off to school soon and I wanted to find the best school for him, one with a really good art program.

I looked at my watch and realised we'd been chatting her for hours and it was almost time to leave for Bella's birthday lunch. "Alright you lot, it is almost time to leave for lunch. So everyone go and get freshened up and we'll meet you at the restaurant. Tyler has organised transportation to take us all as he went to pick up Bob, Carol and Anthony to bring them to lunch. Emmett has the details of your limo driver so they can be ready when you are. I have another car for Bella, Lil Bit and me."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what are you up to? I thought I said I didn't want any fuss for my birthday," Bella narrowed her eyes as looked up at me.

"You're in trouble now Bro', she double middle named you!"

I shrugged, "Fuss? Who said anything about fuss? We're just going to a nice restaurant for lunch with the family.” I turned her and pushed her gently towards our bedroom and sent her on her way with a nice firm slap to her delectable butt, “Now be a good twenty-year-old girl and go get dressed into something nice. I'm going to dress Lil Bit."

"Ooh," Bella squealed and looked back over her shoulder with a beautiful pink blush and rubbing her backside.

I just waggled my eyebrows at her and smirked. She giggled and ran into the bedroom. Fucking gorgeous woman.

"Okay Lil Bit time to put your special party dress on. Come on little love."

Once she was dressed I sat her on the couch in the lounge room with Bella who was now in a beautiful flowing soft dress which clasped around her neck leaving her shoulders and most of her back completely bare. Holy hell, she had these gorgeous silver strappy sandals which looked so good.

"Are you okay baby?" The little minx knew exactly what she was doing, the tease.

"You look good enough to eat love," I leaned down and nuzzled her neck and licked just under her ear lobe.

"No eat Momma, Daddee!" Lil Bit giggled.

"No, you are right little love we are going to a restaurant full of lovely food, no need to eat momma," I moved back to whisper in Bella's ear, "....yet."

She blushed again. Gorgeous.

“Go and change Edward and stop teasing me,” she pushed me away with a giggle.

I quickly changed into my favourite navy suit and rejoined my beautiful girls.

We headed down to the hotel lobby and out to the waiting town car. We settled Lil Bit into her car seat and headed out. It was only a short drive to ‘Little Bird’ restaurant. I texted Alice as we pulled out to let her know we were on our way.

When we arrived Bella saw the restaurant was full, “It looks full Edward, good thing you booked our table.” I chuckled as I opened the restaurant door, as Bella walked in everyone jumped up and shouted together, "Surprise!"

Lil Bit clapped and ran to Rosalie who was standing next to Emmett. Rose picked her up and smothered her face in kisses. Bella was still standing in the open door in shock. I took her hand and gently guided her out worried she was about to turn and run.

"I'm sorry love I know you said you didn't want a fuss because of the wedding next week but we all think your birth is something worth celebrating. C'mon baby it will all be alright, no one is going to bite you. You'll enjoy it you'll see."

She laughed and then slapped my arm, "I'll get you for this Edward Cullen, just you wait."

Then I lost her to the masses. Jacob, Sam, Leah, Emily and Seth engulfed her in hugs and kisses. Emily looked amazing she was 28 weeks along now and glowing with health. Sam treated her like she was made of glass and I understood exactly how he felt. I left them to catch up as there were groups of people waiting to talk with Bella.

I gave a wave to Angela who was here with ... Ben, interesting. They were talking with Garrett, Victoria, Tyler and Zafrina... fun group, interesting that they'd all coupled up. Fuck I was becoming such a woman with all this gossipy shit.

I said hello to everyone thanking them for accepting my invitation to join us. Finally I found Bob, Carol and my son. Anthony was wearing a suit and looked even more like a mini me than before. I reached down to give him a hug and was delighted when he hugged me back. He was holding a gift.

"Is that for Bella?" He nodded at me, I think he was a little overwhelmed by all the people.

"He worked on it all night and this morning, Edward. He wanted to make something for Bella by himself."

"Well then why don't we take it to her then, okay?" Again he just nodded.

"We'll find your parents, Edward. You're okay with your Daddy aren't you Anthony?" Carol reached down and gave him a small hug.

I held out my hand and he gripped it like it was a life line. Taking his gift in one hand, I reached down with the other to pick him. He surprised me when he wrapped his arms around my neck. Friends who were seeing Anthony and I together for the first time looked at us in shock, but recovered themselves. Victoria walked over to me and stared at Anthony.

"Well hello there handsome. My name is Victoria, a good friend of your...?" she looked to me and I nodded, "well your Daddy apparently."

He reached his hand out to shake but showed no sign of wanting to be put down. I couldn't be happier having him in my arms.

"Victoria this is my son, Anthony Cullen."

Anthony looked at me with a confused look on his face so I whispered to him, "You are my son Anthony and I want you to have my name. Is that okay?"

He smiled and nodded enthusiastically then he turned back to Vicky, "Hello Victoria I am Anthony Cullen." He seemed more confident now and I whispered "Good boy" to him and he beamed at me again.

"Well you certainly look like your Dad, handsome." She gave me a wink and went back to her group. Her curiosity satisfied I guess.

Ant and I walked over to Bella who was standing with Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Lil Bit. I put him down and introduced him to everyone as my son Anthony Cullen. He proudly shook everyone’s hand until it came to Seth.

Seth was holding Lil Bit’s hand.

"Ant Knee!" Lil Bit shouted and ran over to him giving him a huge hug.

"You look very pretty Elizabeth."

"Fank oo Ant Knee, oo look pweddy too."

"Hello Seth," I said as Seth walked over and took Lil Bit's free hand. "Hello," Seth was quiet as always but was watching Anthony.

"Seth, this is my son Anthony." I waved my hand towards Anthony.

Then I waved my hand towards Seth, "Ant this is Seth."

They stood there each holding one of Lil Bit's hands and just watching each other. They seemed wary of each other. I wasn’t sure what was going on and was about to try and sort them out when Lil Bit in her usual oblivious way sorted it out for me, "Sef is my speshal fwend.” she explained to Anthony and then turned to face Seth, “Ant Knee is my new grover."   
With the relationships defined the two boys smiled at each other and I breathed out the breath I had been holding as I knew they'd be friends. Crisis averted!

Leah walked over with Bella and gave me a hello hug. We continued to watch the children interact, chatting happily and becoming fast friends.

"It was a little tense there for a moment, what was going on?" Leah asked.

"I don't know but I think they were a little worried and jealous of each other. But once Lil Bit explained that Ant was her brother and Seth was her 'special friend' they seemed okay with each other. It was weird."

"Boys!" Bella and Leah rolled their eyes at the same time.

Well I had no clue but I was glad they sorted it out. I wanted Seth to like Anthony and become his friend. They were very close in age and I could see them being close like Emmett and me.

Anthony came over and took his gift from me and walked over to Bella holding it out to her, “I made this for you. Happy Birthday….um…. “

“Thank you Anthony,” Bella reached down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in her ear, “You can call me momma if you want to… or Bella… whatever you like.”

Bella started to unwrap the present. I could see that it was a framed picture so I went to stand behind Isabella as she opened it. Esme, Carlisle, Bob and Carol joined us to see the gift Anthony had made. As Bella tore the last bit of paper and it dropped to the floor she righted the picture to look at it properly. Our little group fell completely silent as we looked at this beautiful pencil drawing of a small family group sitting on a blanket in a field of flowers. The woman who was clearly Bella had hair flowing in the breeze and had her arms wrapped around a little girl who was uncannily like Lil Bit. The man had crazy hair and a broad grin as he held a little boy with equally crazy hair who was sitting in his lap. It was beautiful. Simple but full of emotion. My son was an artist.

I reached down, picked him up and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “You are a very good artist, Anthony. Thank you for giving Bella such a lovely gift.”

I brought him close to Bella who passed the picture to Esme so her hands were free to grab Ant out of my arms. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, “That is the most beautiful present I’ve ever been given in my life. Thank you Anthony you wonderful little boy.” She squeezed him and he squeezed her.

“Happy birthday Momma,” he whispered in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, Bella’s birthday. I hope you enjoyed it. Just one week until their wedding going to be a busy time for love birds and their growing family. I’d love to hear from you. See you soon.
> 
> Book credit - there were times when book really resonated with me (four children and a husband who worked nights - bed time was sometimes exhausting)  
> 'Tucking Mummy In' written by Morag Loh and illustrated by Donna Rawlins  
> Publisher: Orchard Books (NY) (August 1991); ISBN-10: 0531070255; ISBN-13: 978-0531070253


	41. chocolate chip cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM owns Twilight. I own the madness in my head.

Chapter 41 ~ chocolate chip cookies

"Do you forgive me love?" I whispered into my sweet one's ear. She was mostly asleep and was snuggled into my arms with her fingers playing with the hairs on my chest while I ran my hands over her beautiful hair. 

"Of course I do, I had a lovely time. It was so much fun to spend time with friends and family. The food was fabulous too, we'll have to go back there again." I leaned down and kissed her softly. She was almost asleep when she mumbled, "Thank you baby, that was the best birthday I have ever had."

Breakfast in the Hotel dining area the next morning was a loud and lively as we were joined by family and friends who I'd organised rooms for since the trip back to Seattle was a bit long after Bella's birthday dinner. Lil Bit was happily sitting on Emmett's knee giggling at his antics, next to them was Anthony and Seth who'd become fast friends after a slightly rocky start. 

I was sitting on the other side of Anthony holding hands with my girl as we caught up with Leah and Rev J. We needed to make arrangements for our pre-wedding 'talk' and we were trying to lock down a time. Talking about the wedding and realising it was only this Friday I was overcome with a peaceful, contented feeling and I couldn't help but hug my Bella closer to me kissing her lovingly albeit chastely given our audience. The room quieted and watched us with a few 'awws' coming from some of the women in the room. 

"Momma and Daddee kiss all the time," Lil Bit explained to Emmett. 

"Oh do they?" he answered but he looked at me and waggled his eyebrows. Fucker. 

Everyone at the table giggled at their conversation, "Wes but Momma wikes to cuddle Daddee wif no cloves on."

The whole table burst out laughing especially when Emmett spat his drink all over the table in shock at Lil Bit's innocent words. Bella of course turned beetroot red. I squeezed her tight around the waist as she hid her face in my chest letting her long hair hide her from the others. I knew Lil Bit catching us that morning in our room was going to come up sooner or later. 

Esme, Rev J and Sam all shook their heads at me trying for disappointment but all holding back their grins. Vicky laughed so hysterically she turned almost as red as Bella. 

"Are oo oh-kay Unca Emmy?" Lil Bit looked at the still choking, laughing Emmett with such concern he tried to get control back but failed and he burst out laughing again.

Rosie leaned across and took Elizabeth from his arms, "He's alright Lil Bit he's just very happy for your Daddy." That comment embarrassed Bella even more so she held me even tighter but it set Vicky and Em off for another round of hysterics. 

Fucking family.

After breakfast everyone headed off except for Bob, Carol, Anthony and my family, who came up to Bella's and my suite to talk. The night before we'd broached the topic of Anthony, the wedding and the honeymoon in Paris. Watching him with Lil Bit and seeing his acceptance not only of me but also of Bella I felt confident that it was the right thing to do but I was worried that it would be too much too soon for him.

Esme and Carol had been chirping away with each other in the corner of the suite when they came over to join us they looked like co-conspirators and I knew they were up to something. 

Carol spoke up first, "Edward, Bella... Esme and I have been talking and we have an idea which we hope you'll agree to."

Bella and I looked at each other curious to hear what these two had cooked up so we just looked back at them waiting for them to continue.

Esme joined in then, "Yes... well, Carol and I were talking about how you want Anthony to join you for the honeymoon just like Lil Bit and for this to be the beginning of your life as a family together. Which is very sweet dumpling... I am so proud of you... anyway i'm getting off track. So, Carol and I thought that if we joined you on the trip we could help you with the children."

Carol tagged in then, "Now before you say anything, we'd just be there to support and give you two love birds some alone time. You could spend the days with the children then Esme and I could look after them at night." 

I went to speak but then Esme tagged in, "Really dumpling, we wouldn't cramp your style and it would give you a chance to spend time with Anthony, it would give me a chance to get to know him and Lil Bit better and Carol would there if Anthony got homesick. See it's perfect." She looked at Carol a little nervous and then looked back at us, "You don't have to answer straight away..."

Bella and I both jumped up and hugged the two women into a group hug, "Yes, Yes. the answer is yes." I almost shouted. This was perfect. 

"You are both so wonderful - are you sure you can get away?" Bella asked them both. 

They both assured us they'd be fine. I grabbed Bella into a hug, "This is so perfect sweet one. I can take you to all the lovely night spots and we can spend our days as a family. I need to make arrangements with the bookings and flights."

I turned to my mother and to Carol, "I'll make all the arrangements and do all the bookings. I can't thank you enough. Anthony has a passport doesn't he?" It would so annoying if we'd sorted all this out but he couldn't go because of a stupid passport. I felt the bite of anger again that I knew so little of my son's life that I didn't even know if he had a passport. 

"Yes, we took him with us when we went to Mexico last year."

"That's settled then." 

I turned to find Alice measuring Anthony with tailor's tape, where she got that from I had no idea. "What are doing to my son, Alley Cat?"

"Measuring him for his wedding suit, silly."

She stood up and tousled Anthony's already tousled hair. He smiled at her like she was a curiosity. "If you want Anthony to be your ring bearer he needs a suit to match yours Edward." Alice spoke to me like I was an idiot for not realizing the need for matching suits!

"Yeah, Ed-ward, don't you know anything about weddings?" Emmett teased. 

"Laugh it up Emmett, it'll be your turn next and it'll be my turn to laugh at you."

Rosalie blushed and Emmett squeezed her into a hug, "I can't wait Bro'." I knew it was true. He'd marry Rosalie in a heartbeat he was just going slow for her sake. 

I went back to making arrangements for this week with Bob and Carol. They agreed to bring Anthony on Wednesday and they would all stay with Esme and Carlisle. Then all the women started to make arrangements for catching up on all the arrangements during the week and somehow the conversation turned to some bizarre discussion about me staying with my parents from Wednesday too for some sort of fucked up forced separation tradition. When the women started to rearrange my life I knew it was time to pack up and head home. I would talk to Bella about that separation bullshit on our way back to Seattle. 

Saying goodbye to Anthony was hard, Lil Bit gave him a huge hug as did everyone in the family. I took him aside to sit with me for a few minutes while the others said their goodbyes and made arrangements for Wednesday.

I sat on the couch with Anthony on my lap, "Anthony, thank you for spending time with us the past few days. I know it has been a lot to take in but I want to tell you that I am very proud of the way you've coped with everything ... and everyone." I tilted my head to the family group all laughing and talking at once as they bustled with bags and farewell hugs. I rolled my eyes and Anthony chuckled as we watched the others for a few minutes. 

He looked up to me and I knew he wanted to say something so I waited until he was ready, "Daddy, after the wedding and the holiday... will I ... will you...?"

"It's okay son, take your time, you can ask me anything."

He gave me a small smile and leaned in to whisper, "Will I come to live with you?"

I ran my hand through hair and blew out a breath, I wanted to say 'hell yes you'll live with me you, you are my son' but I was worried that he was asking because he didn't want to and wanted to stay with his grandparents. So I took a cleansing breath and tried to keep my voice calm, "Anthony, I would like that very much. You are my son and I want you to live with me but it is up to you. What do you want to do?"

He looked down to his fingers and then looked up to me with a smile, "I want to live with you, Momma and Elizabeth."

I was so relieved and happy, I hugged him to me, "Then you will live with us." I kissed the top of his head and he jumped down from my lap to run over to Carol and Bob telling them excitedly that he was going to live with his Daddy after our holiday. They looked at me with shock but then both smiled. Thank goodness I had their support. It was going to be so much easier for Anthony to make the transition with all his grandparents working together. I was so grateful to them for the care they'd take of my son. They loved him and nurtured him. I was determined to make them a part of our family and I know that my parents felt the same way. They were welcoming not just their grandson into their lives but his other grandparents too. 

Lil Bit slept most of the trip home so we didn't bother to stop along the way. Bella and I took the opportunity to talk more about how things had gone with Anthony. We were both excited at the idea of him coming to live with us and we discussed setting up his room. We had another room which we could use for Anthony until we found a new house. Bella promised to look at some furniture this week to set up his room so it would be ready for when we got back from Paris. 

"Bella, I don't really have to leave you on Wednesday do I?"

"Well, I don't think you should see me the day of the wedding, that’s bad luck. That's just superstition I know but I don't want to tempt fate."

"Okay, well that means not sleeping in our bed on Thursday night but why do I have to go on Wednesday night too. I don't want to Bella." I pouted at her and she laughed at me. 

"That was your mother's and sister's idea. I don't think it would hurt for you to stay with me on Wednesday night. But I think Emmett wants you to go out for your bucks night on Wednesday night anyway."

"Bucks Night! I'm not going to have a bucks night, those are for men who don't want to give up their freedom. That's not me, I can't wait to be married to you. I don't need a lap dance from a stranger when I have you... wait, that didn't sound right... not that I'm expecting a lap dance... I mean it would be nice..." 

She reached across and kissed me hard. When she pulled away she said, "I had to stop you before you hurt yourself." We laughed and kissed some more, then she whispered, "By the way, I'd love to give you a lap dance." 

I moaned at the thought. Sexy minx. I kissed her and ran my hands into her hair. I had to pull away from her delicious mouth when her Bella's phone rang so I moved down to nibbling her neck. 

"Hello Esme, is everything alright?.... Really, that's surprising... oh dear... What are you going to do with all the orders? They’re already paid for.... okay, I'll call you back later."

Sounded like something had gone wrong with one their events, "Was that Ma? Is something wrong?"

"You know that secret celeb wedding she's been organising?" I nodded so she'd continue, "Apparently they eloped. Something about filming a new movie in Australia and so they didn't want to wait for the wedding or move the dates, so they decided to elope."

"Understandable. You know it's not too late for us to elope," I waggled my eyebrows at her and smirked. She slapped my arm, "Be serious, Esme would kill us both. Anyway, they told Esme she could do what she liked with all the orders and everything. Such a waste...Oh!"

She picked up the phone and dialled, "Esme... I've had an idea. Why don't we have a charity dinner, we could raise money for the Men's shed or for the children's after school learning program or the women’s shelter, what do you think? I mean everything is already paid for... we could have a wedding theme... ooh, let's call it 'the wedding party' and everyone could wear wedding gear you know brides, grooms, bridesmaids, it would be great fun don't you think?"

I could hear Ma laughing on the phone and I knew I'd lost my girl to this conversation so I pulled out my laptop and took the opportunity to catch up on some work. Bella chirped away with Ma and Alice since she was traveling in my parents car. I felt sorry for Dad and Emmett, at least I could do some work but with both Alice and Esme in the car and Dad driving they had no escape. 

By the time we reached home, Bella, Ma and Alice had planned the whole charity extravaganza which was pretty impressive actually and from the little detail I actually paid attention to in the car it all sounded like a lot of fun. Lil Bit was still asleep which was a good and a bad thing. It was a good thing because it meant we made good time and were back much earlier than we expected. It was a bad thing because she was never going to sleep that night and she'd probably end up cranky the next day. Although Lil Bit was generally a happy little thing she did sometimes get cranky if she didn't get enough sleep at night. 

When we unloaded the car and took the sleepy little one upstairs I thanked Tyler for taking such good care of us for the past five days. He assured me he'd enjoyed the trip, especially since Zafrina was at Bella's birthday dinner. 

Once I'd unpacked our bags, I put all Bella's gifts in the lounge room for Bella to sort out later, except for her earrings which I put in the safe we'd had installed in our walk in robe. With our dirty clothes all in the hamper and the luggage back in the storage cupboard I changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I also took the opportunity to take my shoes off, I loved being barefoot at home. 

When I walked into the kitchen I was hit with the delicious smells that meant that Bella was cooking and my taste buds started doing a little happy dance. The food while we were away was nice but I have to admit to already being spoiled by my Bella's home cooking. She hated take away food and I doubt that Lil Bit has ever had Macca's or any other fast food. I imagine that will change when she goes to school and goes for play dates and such but for now while Bella had control of her diet Lil Bit had a pretty mature palette for a three year old. 

"Something smells delicious," I said as I kissed Lil Bit on the top of the head and sat in the stool next to her perched at the end of the cooking counter. 

"Momma makes Chicken Palm-a-sharna," Lil Bit informed me. 

"That sounds delicious, is there anything we can do to help love?"

"Here, you two can spread the garlic butter on the bread before I wrap it up and pop it in the oven. Bella always kept some par-baked loaves in the freezer so she grabbed a couple of Baguettes which defrosted while she'd chopped some freshly chopped garlic mixed in with some butter. So I cut small slices into the half cooked bread and Lil Bit slopped some garlic butter into each section. The smell was amazing. I wrapped them in foil and Bella popped them in the oven. 

"Let's lay the table my little love," I grabbed Lil Bit down from her stool and gave her the forks to take to the table. She placed one at each setting while I put out the rest of what we needed. I strapped Lil Bit into her booster and gave her the serviettes to fold. Bella plated up the Chicken Parmigiana with some steamed vegetables and placed the garlic bread in a basket. I poured a half cup of juice for Lil Bit, some grape juice for Bella and some Shiraz for me. Once we were settled and were about to eat Bella giggled, "We're quite settled into this family routine aren't we?" 

She smiled at me, "It will be nice when Anthony is here with us too. I wonder what he likes to eat?" I laughed, "I guess we'll have to ask Carol and Bob, there's still a lot we don't know about him." 

Bella's phone rang and she excused herself to answer, "Hello Bree, is that you? Are you alright? Oh.... Oh no... I am sorry sweetie.... yes, yes, of course, I'll tell Zafrina... When is the funeral? Of course we'll be there. Have you spoken to Rev J? ... Of course he's there with you... Take care Bree... I'm very sorry for your loss."

I chatted quietly to Lil Bit and cut her chicken for her while we waited for Bella to come back to the table. Finally she came back and she'd clearly been crying. I stood up and took her into a close hug. She sobbed quietly for a few minutes.

"Oo sad momma?"

"Yes Elizabeth, I am sad. Our friend Bree had some sad news. Her momma died after being sick for a long time and I am very sad for her."

I look over and Lil Bit's bottom lip started to tremble and I knew she was about to cry, so I sat Bella down in her chair, untied Lil Bit from her booster and lifted her into her mother's arms. 

Of course, this brought back sad memories for Bella, for me too for that matter. So we just sat for a little while. I brought some tissues over to the table, "When did it happen love?"

"Early this morning. Her mother took a turn for the worse last night so they rushed her to the hospital. Luckily they all had time to say goodbye before she passed quietly this morning." 

I looked into my sweet ones eyes and I hated the sadness I saw there. I pushed the stray hair that had fallen on her face back behind her ear, "I know it sounds like a trite thing to say but at least her passing was peaceful." She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Come now Lil Bit, let's have the rest of our dinner and then we'll think of something nice we can do for Bree and her family to help them through this sad time."

"Oh-kay momma. We make them cookies? Cookies always make me happy, chocolate chip cookies is my fave-rite."

I let out a laugh, such an innocent sweet thing to say.

Bella obviously agreed, "That's an excellent idea Lil Bit. We'll make them lots of yummy cookies."

We proceeded to eat our dinner but a sadness had come over us. Bella and I looked at each other and looked at our little girl as we both silently counted our blessings.

After dinner while I cleaned the kitchen, Bella set Lil Bit at the table to look through her own cookbook. Bella had a book she was putting together called 'Lil Bit's favourites'. It included recipes for all of Lil Bit's favourite foods. Bella started it when Lil Bit was a baby just started eating solids and then added to it as she got older. Mrs Cope was very grateful for it as she knew what she could make for Lil Bit that she knew she'd enjoy. There was a section in the book for cookies and Lil Bit was looking through it just the way Bella did when she was planning what to cook. She was so fucking cute I grabbed my phone from my pocket, took her photo to send to Ma, Alice, Rosalie and Leah. 

'Lil Bit getting ready to bake looking just like her momma. photo to follow... Edward'

When Bella first showed me the book I suggested she should publish it as the recipes were fabulous and she had photos of Lil Bit enjoying the food right next to the recipes. It occurred to me that the photo I just took would make a great cover. Not that now was the time to mention it to Bella though. She was in the lounge room calling Zafrina, Rosalie and the other staff who knew Bree to share the sad news. 

When she came back in she'd clearly been crying again but pulled herself together for Lil Bit. I sat down at the kitchen table with my laptop to do some work while my girls set about filling the kitchen with batch after batch of cookies. Bella was definitely trying to cook away her sadness. 

Once they were finally satisfied they'd cooked enough and we'd enjoyed some milk and fresh baked cookies, I took Lil Bit off for her bath and story time. It was later than her normal bedtime but I wasn't surprised given her long sleep in the car. I read four of her story books, then I tucked her in and sang to her for almost half an hour. I didn't mind because it gave me a chance to practice the song I wanted to sing to Bella at the reception. I had arranged with my parents to use their piano to practice the song. I didn’t play often any more but the song was pretty simple so I didn't think it would be too hard. 

When I came back out to the kitchen I found Bella cleaning up after the cookie baking bonanza, she had them all wrapped in little gift bags tied in brightly coloured ribbon. 

"Lil Bit can give these out after the funeral." 

"That's a very sweet idea Isabella. You are a lovely kind person, do you know that? How are you feeling love? Are you okay?"

She wrapped her arms around me and leaned into my chest, "I'm sad of course, it is very sad news but it is part of life isn't it? People live, sometimes they get sick, sometimes there's an accident and sometimes they just grow old, but everyone dies eventually. I just feel sad for Bree and her family."

I held her close, realising how right she was that dying was part of living but it was still very sad. 

"Zafrina and the staff from the catering team want to look after the wake for Bree. I think that's nice don't you?"

I nodded.

"So I spoke to Jacob and we're going to hold it in the hall next to the Church after the funeral and after the burial on Tuesday. He said we could have our pre-marriage counselling session that night if we wanted to go to his house for dinner with Leah and Seth. Is that okay with you baby?"

"That's perfect love... just perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	42. first a funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM owns twilight - tissue warning - if you have a problem with funerals skip to the part i've marked ... and then...

Jacob's church was bright and beautiful. Bella and Zafrina had decorated with hundreds of brightly coloured flowers with multi colored helium balloons tied to the ends of each of the pews. 

All the children in attendance had a helium balloon tied to their wrist with a long string of curling ribbon. During the service Bella and I sat holding hands as Lil Bit snuggled to me on my lap playing with her balloon which hit me in the head on more than one occasion. It was a very silly distraction from the sad purpose for our gathering. 

The church was overflowing with many people having to stand at the back since all the pews were packed. Bella had closed the bakery for the day so that all her staff could attend if they wanted to, which all of them did including volunteering to work the 'wake' afterwards for free. There were students and professors from Bree's law classes at the University as well as school children from Bree's little sister's school. I was surprised to see police officer Biers with quite a number of other policeman sitting near the family. He had been the officer to take Bella's and my statements at the hospital after she was mugged in the park. Bella explained that Bree's father was a retired police officer. He was young to have retired but he needed to care for his wife so he took early retirement on a half pension which is why the family's budget was so tight and Bella's support for Bree's schooling was so vital. I squeezed my girls hand, she was so kind to others. 

Jacob stood at the lectern at the front of the Church, "Before Amber died she told me that she didn't want a sad funeral. She was sad to leave her family of course but she knew her time had come. Instead of a sermon Amber gave me very clear instructions on what she wanted me to share with you." At that comment there were knowing giggles, chuckles and head nods. Clearly Amber was a woman with a reputation for straight talking and the idea of 'instructing' the reverend on what she wanted at her funeral was no surprise to anyone who knew her.

"She asked for you all to do your best to support her husband Bill and their two beautiful daughters Bree and Tahlia." I looked over at the proud stoic man sitting in the front pew hugging his two daughters tightly to him. 

"She asked me to tell you all to live your lives with courage and compassion; to live life to its fullest, love with your whole hearts and laugh as much as you can every day. Bill, Bree and Tahlia - Amber gave me personal messages for each of you which she dictated to me and to my wife Leah who wrote them out for her. They are not her Will but her loving messages just for each of you. Leah has them and will give them to you after the service as Amber instructed."

"She asked me to tell all of you that she was proud of her life, proud of her achievements and proud of her legacy." He looked to the small family sitting clutching each other close and I couldn't help but hold my own small family just a little closer to me and I wished that Anthony was here with us instead of having to wait another day for him to join us. 

"Amber insisted that I not give a sermon but asked instead for me to read one of her favourite poems... 

"As you love me, let there be  
No mourning when I go,  
No tearful eyes,  
No hopeless sighs,  
No woe, nor even sadness!  
Indeed I would not have you sad,   
For I myself shall be full glad,  
With the high triumphant gladness   
Of a soul made free  
Of God's sweet liberty.  
No windows darkened;

For my own  
Will be flung wide as ne'er before,  
To catch the radiant inpour  
O Love that shall in full atone  
For all the ills that I have done;  
And the good things left undone;  
No voices hushed;  
My own, full flushed  
With an immortal hope, will rise  
In ecstasies of new-born bliss  
And joyful melodies.

Rather, of your sweet courtesy,   
Rejoice with me  
At my soul's loosing from captivity.  
Wish me 'Bon Voyage!'  
As you do a friend  
Whose joyous visit finds its happy end.  
And bid me both 'a Dieu!'   
And 'au revoir!'  
Since, though I come no more,  
I shall be waiting there to greet you,  
At His Door.

And, as the feet of The Bearers tread  
The ways I trod,  
Think not of me as dead,  
But rather -  
'Happy, thrice happy, she whose course is sped!  
She has gone home - to God,  
Her Father. 

We sat in silence for several minutes with our head bowed. The soft sobs of those who had suffered loss could be heard throughout the Church. 

Then Jacob called our attentions back again, "I want to thank you all for joining us here today to farewell Amber and to show our support to Bill, Bree and Tahlia. There will be no graveside service as Amber requested a cremation. I welcome Amber's daughter Bree now to read another poem to finish our service today after which the family invites you to join with them in a festive celebration of Amber's life in our hall next door. Bree?"

Bree kissed her father and her sister, stood and moved over to Jacob. She shook his hand and turned to face the gathering of friends and family. She hesitated, trying to brace herself to speak she looked desperately around the church until Officer Biers stood and walked to stand behind her. He looked over to Bill and they stared at each other for a moment before Bill gave him a small nod. Officer Biers reached his hands around Bree's waist, she leaned back slightly against him and he lightly kissed the top of her head. You could see her calm at his touch. It reminded me of the effect Bella's touch had on me when I was emotional or stressed. 

In a clear calm voice then Bree spoke, "My mother was a woman of quiet strength. Before her illness she had so much energy and life. She was always laughing and singing and that is the way I choose to remember her. I won't forget her fight with cancer but I will focus on her courage rather than her pain. She asked me to read this poem for her ...

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sunlight and ripened grain,  
I am the gentle Autumn rain.  
When you awake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift upflinging rush  
of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft star shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there, I did not die."

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched this brave young woman read these beautiful words. She was so strong and determined to honour her mother with dignity. I was enormously proud to know her. 

She and her policeman walked over to her family where Bill rose and hugged his eldest daughter and shook the hand of the man who clearly loved her. 

.... and then... 

My attention was pulled from the sad but intimate scene when Lil Bit's hand touched my cheek, "Time for cookies now Daddee?"

I chuckled, "Yes my little love, let's go out by the door so we can give everyone their cookies."

Bella, Zafrina, Leah, Seth, Lil Bit and I made our way to the front doors where we handed out cookies, sunflowers and daisies to all the guests as they left the church. Lil Bit was right of course, cookies do make people smile. People accepted her offering and rewarded her with smiles and hugs. She hugged each person wanting them all to feel better. 

When we made our way into the hall Bella busied herself with the catering, she always worked through sadness or worry and this was no exception. She put the finishing touches on all the food and spent the next few hours roaming the hall offering food and drink to everyone. I watched my sweet one and wondered how I might try to take care of her when she needed to be comforted. 

"Looking forward to our pre-marriage discussions this evening Edward?" I turned to find Leah standing by me with a teasing grin on her face. 

I chuckled, "Yeah, I have to admit I am a little worried about Jacob. I think he's going to be rough on me but that's okay, I'll survive. I know he just wants the best for Bella."

"He wants the best for you too Edward. Jacob likes you, y'know. Don't tell him I told you that but he thinks you are doing great with both Bella and with Lil Bit."

"I sense a but at the end of that sentence."

She smirked at me, "Okay, yes he does have concerns. He's worried that going from single Bachelor of the Year to a domesticated father of three in so short a period of time is going to be too much for you."

I didn't answer her straight away, I just nodded my head and thought about his concerns. Lil Bit ran over to me so I opened my arms and picked her up, "Potty Daddee."

"Okay, little love. Let's go find you a bathroom. Excuse us Leah." I moved to walk towards the door.

Leah just smirked at me and patted my shoulder, "Jacob shouldn't worry though, you're doing fine."

I kissed Lil Bit on the cheek and smiled in gratitude at Leah's faith in me. After taking Lil Bit to the bathroom and singing 'Twinkle Twinkle' three times with her, we rejoined the others to find that most of the guests were packing up and Bella was organising delivery of the leftovers to the Shelter.

Rosalie and Emmett took Lil Bit home to our place while Bella and I went to join Jacob and Leah for our counselling session. We waited in Jacob's home office while they settled Seth down with a story and then his choice of movie. While we waited I took the opportunity to check on my girl.

"How are you feeling sweet one? It's been an emotional day." I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest. 

She tilted her head to the side giving me access to her delicious neck, "Mmmm, it has been a long day but I am okay. It was a lovely service and wake. I think Amber would've been very proud of her family today, they handled it all so well."

I turned her in my arms and kissed from her shoulder up her neck to nibble on her earlobe, " I feel as though its been an age since we made love, although I know it's only been a couple of days. I need you love." I bit her earlobe a little harder to get my point across.

Her hands came up my arms and into my hair, "Baby we can't do this here, we're waiting to talk to the Reverend, this is all kinds of wrong," she giggled.

I pulled away just enough to kiss her on the nose, "Yes, I know. You're right but I ache for you love. When we get home, I want to hear you call out my name as I kiss you ... all... over." I kissed her passionately until we heard a throat clearing cough from the doorway. 

Jacob strode in to the room and sat behind his desk, so I took Bella's hand and we sat on the loveseat together. 

“Leah will join us in a few minutes, she’s just gone to make us some tea and coffee. Edward, Bella, I wanted to talk with you today to start you on a journey. Many couples go into marriage full of love for each other but not really knowing each other, without any plans for the future. I know that you are both intelligent, successful, mature-minded people but you have quite different backgrounds and Bella you are still quite young.”

He held his hand up to us as he could see we were both ready to defend ourselves and our relationship, “Please, please don’t get me wrong I have no intentions of blocking your marriage.” 

You better believe it Jacob, if I had my way I’d have stolen Bella off to Vegas by now but I wanted her to have her wedding with friends and family about us and I wanted that too, I suppose but if he’s going to be a prick about this I won’t hesitate to steal her away.

“No really Edward, I can see you don’t believe me. All I want is to be sure the two of you have thought about the future and made sure you’re on the same page for what you want from this marriage.”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and leaned over to kiss Bella’s temple and pull her closer to me. She felt tense in my arms, I suspect she was also thinking about running off to Vegas and skipping this interrogation altogether. Another thing my sweet one and I had in common - we were private people. She was only really just opening up to me and I had kept my secrets from my family for years before Bella helped me to open up. I hope Jacob didn’t think he was going to get either of us to open our relationship up here for him to pick through, not going to happen. 

"Well normally we would start our pre-marriage discussion talking about intimacy, birth control and the virtue of waiting for the wedding night," he gave us both a mock glare. "But clearly that ship has sailed."

Bella blushed and I just grinned smugly at Jacob. If he thought he was going to make me feel guilty about having sex with Bella before our wedding he was crazy. if he only knew how close I was to taking her here on his damn desk just a few minutes ago. 

"But seriously are there any issues with regards to your intimacy you'd like to talk about?"

He looked earnestly at both of us as if he actually thought we'd talk about our sex life with him. Bella blushing beetroot red, shook her head slowly while she squeezed her lips shut. I just snorted and cocked my eyebrow at him. Was he really going to offer us advice in the bedroom? I. Don't. Think. So. 

"Okay. I can see you don't want to talk about sex, so let's talk money... Bella have you organised the pre-nup as Jane advised?"

"No," she stiffened at this topic. She and I had had actually argued about this over the past few weeks. I wanted her to have the pre-nup but she wouldn't have it. 

I turned to her, "Bella I think you should reconsider."

She turned to me, "Are you planning to cheat on me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not." 

"Are you planning on leaving me?"

"Sweet one, what are you talking about, of course not."

"So why do I need a pre-nup?"

Jacob intervened, "Bella, no-one goes in to a wedding planning to cheat or leave, but sometimes things happen," he gives me the stink eye. "What if Edward strays? Don't you want to protect yourself?"

"What the hell Jacob? I am not going to cheat on Bella. I would rather be dismembered and burned than hurt my sweet one. She is my saviour, my reason for being, how could you even suggest that I could do anything so heinous. Seriously Jacob. I know you don't think much of me but I had hoped you understood just how much I loved this woman. And what about Lil Bit and Anthony not to mention my baby in her womb? Do you honestly think I could betray them? Are you insane?" I stood up and reached out for Bella's hand, "Come love, let's go. I won't stay here and listen to this bullshit."

Bella looked at Jacob, cocked her eyebrow and said calmly, "No Jacob, there will be no pre-nup. Sit down baby, Jacob was testing you."

I looked over at a smirking Jacob. I scowled and sat down again.

"I'm sorry Edward, I needed to hear it from your own lips. I still think you both should have a pre-nup drawn up but I don't believe either one of you would knowingly hurt each other."

I huffed my dissatisfaction with Jacob's methods but was glad he seemed to finally understand that I would hurt myself before I'd hurt my family.

"So you won't talk about intimacy within your marriage and you won't take any advice on protecting yourselves with regards to money. Shall we try talking about children?"

We chuckled lightly and looked at each other, this was a subject we were both very happy to discuss. 

I started us off, "We want a big family Jacob. We've already agreed about that."

Bella joined in enthusiastically, "Yes, I've agreed to use birth control for two years after the birth of each baby but after that we take what we are blessed with."

I reached out my hand to take hers and I kissed the back of her hand, "Unless we receive medical advice to make us reconsider, we have agreed on our path."

"It is good to hear that you have discussed this in so much detail. You'd be amazed at how many couples marry without ever thinking about talking about these big life issues. It is good that you are talking and making these big decisions together. Planning for a big family you are going to need a big house."

"Well... actually I already have a house..." I blurted it out without thinking.

There was a stillness which came over the room and I looked over to Isabella. She was staring at me.

"Edward? What are you talking about?" her voice was a little too calm. 

Jacob smirked and sat back in his chair, "This should be good."

"Sweet one..."

She held her hand up, "Don't you sweet one me."

"Isabella... I... " but before I could say anything more she turned to look at me. Her beautiful brown eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are you telling me you bought a house without even discussing it with me?"

"No, love, of course not."

Her shoulders slumped and a wave of relief washed over her face, "Thank goodness. Then why did you say you had a house?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, I was a little nervous about her reaction, "Well... love... you asked if I had bought a house and I didn't, but..."

She cocked her eyebrow and her eyes narrowed again, "But?"

I took a deep breath and braced myself, "But... I have a house. It was my parents house, my childhood home. I still own it. I haven't lived in it since my parents died but I could never sell it." 

I looked over to her, she wasn't saying anything so I thought I'd try to sell her on the idea, "Masen Manor is actually quite close to Carlisle and Esme's place which would be very convenient ... I hadn't thought of the house until that night we spent in front of the fireplace and I remembered that my parents house had fireplaces all over the house..." I looked over and she let a small hint of a smile start on her face at the mention of our night spent making love in front of the fireplace. 

"It's large too love, it has eight bedrooms, a pool and a tennis court, there's even a separate apartment which would be great for Mrs Cope."

Bella looked in shock so I went in for the kill, I grabbed her hand and sat forward to show my enthusiasm, "And sweet one the kitchen is extraordinary. You'll love it, but I promise that if you don't you can change it."

There was a few minutes silence and I thought it best to just let her think about it for a few minutes. So I sat back and waited. I hoped she wasn't angry with me but I honestly wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to tell her about it when we got back from Paris but talking like this with Rev J. I just couldn't help but blurt it out.

Finally she spoke, "Edward? Why didn't you tell me you owned a house? Well a mansion by the sounds of it. I mean, did you forget? How do you forget that you own a Manor?" By this time her voice had gone up an octave, she was up and pacing the floor. "I mean do you have any other surprises for me. Honestly Edward ... a house... you forgot to mention you own a huge mansion of a house?"

I was about to answer when Leah came in with a tray, "Tea or Coffee anyone?"

She looked at each one of us in turn, taking in Bella's stressed expression, my nervousness and Jacob's enormous grin. She placed the tray down on the desk forcefully put her hands on her hips and turned to Jacob, "Jacob Black what did you do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	43. chicken soup and toasted cheese sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM owns twilight - usual disclaimer applies.

"Edward and Bella, why don't you take the tray over to the lounge room and get settled, I just need to have a few words with Jacob.... alone. We'll join you in a few minutes." 

I could see that Leah wanted privacy to rip strips off Jacob and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me when I picked up the drinks tray as I stood to leave the room. I looked over to Bella nodding my head to the door for her to follow. 

We went into the lounge room where I placed the tray down on the coffee table. I watched as Bella walked in the room quietly, passing the loveseat to sit in the single lounge chair. 

I sighed realising that we had a lot to talk about. 

"Tea, Isabella?"

She nodded. Okay... so it looked like I would be doing all the talking. 

I poured her tea, walked it over to her and then squatted down in front of her. She took the tea and I rested my hands on her knees. She looked into my eyes and I held her gaze silently for a few minutes before reaching up and slipping a loose lock of hair behind her ear. I gently stroked the back of my hand down her cheek bone and then gently held her chin. I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. She responded to me as usual but I kept the kiss chaste pulling away from her to go to the table to pour myself some coffee. I took the seat opposite her, took a sip of my coffee and then tried to explain myself. 

"Masen Manor was my home for the first twelve years of my life. I had known nothing but happiness living in that house with my parents right up until the last day I spent living there which was also the worst day of my life. 

"On that horrible day, I remember sitting at my grand piano playing the loudest, most obnoxious music I could think of to annoy the poor Nanny who was charged with my care while my parents were away on one of their love-in holidays. I was angry with them for leaving me behind, I was angry with them for leaving me with a Nanny and I was angry with them because I missed them. 

"Esme arrived and sat with me at the piano, she often visited me while my parents were away so at first I didn't really pay much attention but after a few minutes she grabbed me and hugged me without saying a word and I knew something was very, very wrong. 

Bella put down her tea and came over and stood in front of me. I put my coffee mug down and opened my arms to her. She slid onto my lap and I cradled her in my arms as I continued my story, "Esme told me about my parents accident and that they would never be coming home again. She told me that I was going to live with her and with Carlisle. The Nanny, I don't even remember her name I just remember that I felt shame for being so mean to her, anyway, she came down with a couple of my bags which she'd packed for me. Esme promised to come back and pack up the rest of my things and we left. 

"Time and time again Esme and Carlisle offered to take me back home but I refused. That life was over and I never went home again."

Bella reached her hand up to cup my cheek, "I'm sorry I was angry earlier baby. I'm sorry I didn't hear you out, I should've known there was more to it."

I kissed her forehead, "It's alright sweet one... can I call you sweet one again?"

She looked up to me sheepishly, "Don't remind me that I was so mean baby, I'm sorry, of course I will always be your sweet one. Always."

I dipped my face down closer to hers and we kissed passionately. I loved the taste of her lips but we had more to discuss so I pulled away, although reluctantly. 

"Esme organised cleaners, gardeners, etc to maintain the property as I refused to sell it. Once I was of age I arranged for the costs for the maintenance to come out of my trust fund and repaid Esme and Carlisle for all the money they'd spent over the years protecting the Manor.

"When we told the family about wanting to move to a bigger family home, Esme asked me if I'd considered moving back into Masen Manor. Honestly Bella, I hadn't so much forgotten about the house but I always just kind of thought of it as my parents house. Does that make sense?"

She nodded, "I feel so ashamed, baby. I still have my father's house in Forks, which I rarely think about, so I had no right to mock you for 'forgetting' your family home. I understand completely."

"Thank you for apologising but believe me I'm sorry I just blurted it out like that. I hadn't planned to raise it tonight at all. I'd actually planned to surprise you when we got back from Paris."

She reached up and kissed the tip of my nose and I chuckled. 

"Anyway I'd rather we worked on the renovations together. It doesn't need much unless you want to rebuild the kitchen. I've had the house on an improvement plan with the maintenance company so it has been regularly painted with new fittings installed every few years. I didn't want to let it fall into disrepair but I couldn't bring myself to live there either."

"Do you have pictures of the house?" She sat up and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

I reached into my satchel and pulled out my laptop, revved it up and opened the photo directory. "I had these photos taken a few months ago when I had the outside repainted."

I pulled up the house pictures as a slideshow and we started sliding through the images. Bella was blown away by the look of the house, "Oh Edward it is beautiful."

Spurred on by her enthusiasm I started showing her the images of the inside of the house, "I got rid of most of the furniture but kept some pieces that were sentimental or really valuable or both. All the pieces I kept are covered in protective cloths so you can't really see the rooms as they could be but I really think it would be great for us, Lil Bit, Anthony and this little cherub." I rubbed her tiny tummy and she giggled.

Jacob cleared his throat as he entered the room, "Edward, Bella, I need to apologise. I wasn't behaving as I should have been earlier and I realise it is because I have fraternal feelings towards Bella. In the absence of a paternal figure I was also assuming that role but that isn't my place. I shouldn't have teased you or provoked you. I am very sorry."

Bella stood up and gave Jacob a hug. "I love you brother," she teased.

I stood and shook his hand, "I can't fault you for wanting to protect Bella and Lil Bit but I think we should do that together as a team rather than fighting or competing with each other."

"That's fair," Jacob said as he shook Edward's hand. 

Leah walked back in smiling, "Now if we can all be grown ups why don't we just have a chat about things like good friends?"

"Good deal," I chuckled and led Bella to the loveseat and we sat together hand in hand. I looked over to Leah who shot me a wink. I have no idea what she said to Jacob but she certainly straightened him out. I chuckled again as I pictured her taking him to task. 

With our competitiveness put to one side, for the moment, Jacob and I started talking about bringing Anthony into the family and what kind of challenges an almost five-year old boy may present. 

"Have you thought about discipline, Edward?" 

"I won't ever hit my children Jacob, I don't believe in spanking or smacking to discipline. I suppose we'll try talking it out and time outs and the like? Bella?"

"We use time outs with Lil Bit when she needs it. We rarely have to discipline her but time will come I suppose as it does with all children but I agree with Edward, I don't believe in spanking either."

Leah nodded, "It's good to be on the same page about such an important issue. We don't spank either but time out and talking gets us through at the moment. I think that as our children reach new milestones in age and behaviour we have to rethink how we handle them and help them with their behaviour. Does that seem reasonable?"

We both nodded. I decided to raise an issue that was concerning me, "I have been wondering how Lil Bit and Anthony will go sharing toys and books etc. They are both only children at the moment. I mean Anthony has a half sister but he hasn't really spent much time with her. It will be interesting to see how they go sharing their possessions when we're all living together."

Jacob agreed, "That will be interesting. Seth is an only child and he shares with Lil Bit but living together every day and night might make things different."

Leah shook her head, "Lil Bit is such a sweet child, I can't imagine her being selfish or not sharing her things but she is only three. I wonder how they each will react when the inevitable breaking of the other's toy or taking of the other's book happens."

Bella took my hand, "Well when they fight ...and they will... we'll sort it out. I mean sometimes we fight and we sort it out right?"

I squeezed her hand, "I suppose we'll just have to learn together won't we love?"

"Edward and I talked about the house and we've agreed that it will be perfect for us. We can start working on it when we get back from Paris." She turned to me, "Do you think Esme would help with selecting the furniture? She has such lovely taste."

"I think Esme would be thrilled if you asked her to help."

Jacob took Leah's hand and then looked over to the two of us sitting on the loveseat, "Marriage isn't always easy, sometimes you are going to have very different opinions and that's okay. It is how you solve your differences, respect each other and stay true to the things that matter to you. By your own admission Edward you can be a bit controlling and possessive," Bella squeezed my hand. "And you Bella, you have admitted that you can be a bit reserved, keeping your thoughts and plans to yourself.

"So it is important to be aware of your own and each other's strengths and preferences so that you open up to each other to share life's journey without losing your own individuality. It's a balance."

Jacob had a point. I wanted Bella to open up to me but I love that she is so independent. I know she loves it when I take control sometimes but I need to make sure that I keep my inner caveman under control. 

Bella and I were pretty quiet as we travelled home. It had been a long, emotional day with the funeral, our misunderstanding about the house as well as the conversation with Jacob and Leah. We were both exhausted and in our usual way we kept comfortably quiet with each other as we sorted it all out in our heads. 

Just before we arrived home Bella turned to me and smiled, "I'm really very happy about the house Edward. I'd love to go out and see it but with Anthony coming tomorrow and our wedding on Friday I think we'll have to wait until we get back from Paris, won't we?"

"I don't see how we can fit in another thing this week. I have to sort a few things out at the office for while we're away and I know you have loads to do with the new business venture and with the bakery." I pulled her closer to me. "I love you sweet one, you know that don't you?"

She beamed up to me, "And I love you too. The rest is just noise. The important things are you and me, Lil Bit, Anthony and our little cherub. I like that name for the baby by the way."

"I can't wait to marry you, Miss Swan," I whispered as I nuzzled her neck.

"I can't wait to be Mrs Cullen," she giggled.

When we arrived home Bella headed into the kitchen with Rosalie to make a light supper for us. Emmett and I sat in the lounge and enjoyed a beer together. 

"Been a long day Bro'?" he asked as he clinked our beer bottles together.

"A very long fucking day. Jacob gave me shit for awhile tonight but once Leah put him straight we actually had a really good session talking about plans and issues which gave Bella and I a lot to think about."

"Cool. Did you tell Bella about the house?" Her quirked a brow at me.

"Yes you Fucker, I did tell her about the house. I don't know why I told her, I was planning to tell her when we got back from the honeymoon but for some unknown reason I just blurted it out tonight right in front of Jacob. "

"Ho-oh, I bet he loved that. Was Bella okay? I mean she doesn't seem upset, just a little tired."

"Yeah, she's fine. It was a little curly there for a few minutes but then we talked and I showed her some pictures of the house. Bella seems really keen on the house now."

"That's great Ed. I think it will be good for you too, literally going home after all these years."

I nodded and took a long swig from my beer. 

"How are things with you and Rose?"

Emmett thought for a few minutes before he answered, "We're good, she's an angel. She comes across kind of hard and icy to others but she's soft and sweet when you get to know her. I'm jealous as fuck of you getting married this week, I'd love to be marrying my Rosie this week."

"Have you thought about asking her?"

"Bro' I have the ring in my pocket... I carry it with me always, hoping that when the moment comes I can seize the day."

"Are you worried she'll say no?"

"No, I don't think she'd say no but she might say not yet. I don't want to scare her off, so I shall have to continue to be patient. She's worth it."

Bella and Rosalie came in carrying two trays with bowls of chicken soup and toasted cheese sandwiches. We all sat around the coffee table, chatting about the day enjoying each other's company and our simple but delicious food. 

When Rose and Emmett headed home Bella and I cleaned the kitchen before heading off to bed. We were both so exhausted we were asleep almost the moment our heads hit the pillows. 

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of Lil Bit and Bella reading as they snuggled in the bed lying next me. 

"Morning Daddee... Momma is going to feed the baby wif milk from her bwests."

My eyes popped open, what the hell were they reading? "Sorry little love, what did you say?"

She knelt up and put her hands on her hips just the way Bella does when she's explaining something to me as patiently as she can, "Momma is feeding da chewub inside her woom and when da baby comes out momma is going to feed the baby wif milk from her bwests."

I looked over at Bella who was grinning at me, "Well that sounds about right. What are you girls reading this morning?"

"Baby on da Way," said Lil Bit holding up the book. 

I chuckled as I headed into the bathroom. When I came out my girls were gone but I could hear them chirping away to each other so I followed the sound of their sweet voices. Eventually I found them in the room we'd agreed would be Anthony's when he arrived. Esme had worked wonders and had a team of people working in here this week. 

Bella and Lil Bit were sitting on the floor in front of an unfinished mural which was a line drawing partially painted of Apollo as an archer with his lyre over his shoulder. Of course, Bella would choose Apollo for Anthony’s mural as he was brother to Artemis. 

Esme had installed a drawing table fully laden with charcoals, art paper and paint supplies as well. 

His bed was similar to Lil Bit's in that it was framed in bookshelves. 

Bella came over to hug me as I stood by the lovely large bed, "Esme chose autumn coloured bed linen for Anthony. I hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will love. The room already looks amazing, l think he'll love it."

I bent down and threw Lil Bit over my shoulder, "C'mon my sweet girls let's go see what Mrs Cope has organised for our breakfast. I'm starving." 

She squealed and giggled, "Daddee, I is upside down." 

I flipped her over and pulled her into a tight cuddle as we walked down the hall to the kitchen. "Anthony is coming today Lil Bit. How do you feel about that?"

"Ant Knee will be my bruvva for always." She gave me a huge grin and I kissed her head as I placed her down on the floor. She ran into Mrs Cope who was pottering about in the kitchen. 

"Messes Cope, Ant Knee is coming today," Lil Bit was practically singing her news to Mrs Cope. 

"Hello Sunshine! Yes, it is going to be a big day with your new brother joining us today. I think you should have a nice big breakfast to give you lots of energy," she tickled Lil Bit's tummy and the giggle that exploded from my daughter made my heart soar. 

I hadn't realised until this moment just how nervous I was about Anthony coming to us today. I was a Dad. I was a Dad with two children and one more on the way... and I was getting married in two days. 

Oh. My. God. 

"Breathe baby, it's going to be fine. We'll take it one day at a time and it's going to be great." 

I looked down as Bella snuggled into my arms. She always calmed me. I took a deep breath and realised she was right. It was going to be great. 

I settled Lil Bit into her chair and handed her a half glass of fresh juice. She started nibbling on some fruit when I heard the front door slam. We looked up and Rose was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a panicked look on her face. She was pale and had no make up on at all, which was unheard of in the time that I'd known her. 

"Bella, can I talk with you ... in private... please," she looked at Bella with such a desperate look on her face. Bella leapt up and the two of them disappeared down the hall and into Bella's office. I looked at Lil Bit and she frowned, "Wose is sad Daddee." It wasn't a question. "Yes, little love. I think she is sad."

Lil Bit and I sat quietly eating our breakfast. Mrs Cope distracted Lil Bit with pancakes shaped like stars and the two of them sang a few rounds of Twinkle, Twinkle. I smiled but couldn't stop worrying about what had upset Rose. 

I whispered so Lil Bit couldn't hear me, "Mrs Cope are you okay with Lil Bit? I just want to check on Rose and Bella." She nodded and I excused myself from the table taking my mug of delicious coffee with me. I don't know what Mrs Cope does with the coffee but it is fucking delicious. 

I padded softly down the hallway and stood outside Bella's office, the door was slightly ajar and it was probably wrong of me but like a nosy gossip I found myself leaning against the wall trying to hear the conversation going on in Bella's office.

"Rose, of course he'll still want you. Are you crazy? Emmett loves you."

"He'll blame me Bella… this wasn't planned, he'll think I'm trying to trap him. What if he gets angry with me… I couldn’t stand it Bella."

"Rose, he'll be so excited he'll probably take an advertisement in the paper to let everyone know he's going to be a daddy." Rose started sobbing again. 

Fuck. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I was going to be an Uncle. Emmett was going to lose his shit. I can't wait to see his face. 

I pulled out my phone switched it to silent and sent a text to my unsuspecting brother.

'Hey Em, I need you to get over to my house NOW.... Ed'

'On my way, do I need to bring anything on the way?.... Em'

'Nah Bro just bring yourself and that little box you have in your pocket... no questions.... Ed'

'On my way, but I have questions ... Em'

I waited for Em and moved away from the door to allow the girls the privacy I should've given them before. Then I was struck with an idea and headed off to my room to get what I needed. While I was there I took the opportunity to brush my teeth and changed out of my pyjamas into my jeans and one of my favourite t-shirts.

I headed out to the front entry to wait for my brother. I found myself pacing with excitement. He was going to be a Dad and our kids would be born close together. What if we both had boys? They play football together just like Emmett and I did. Oh god, what if we both had girls. What if the girls both looked like their mothers. l would fucking kill any punk who tried it on with our girls. Oh God.

"Edward, what the fuck is wrong with you? You look like you're going to kill someone." 

I turned and there stood my enormous bear of a brother. This was going to be good. 

"Hey Bro, thanks for coming over so quickly. Did you bring the ring?"

"Yes Edward I brought the fucking ring. Now would you like to tell me why I am here?"

"Rose is here. She arrived this morning looking a little upset."

He pushed past me to head down the hall but I stood in front of him. "What's going on Ed? Why is she here? Why is she upset?"

I smirked at him and slapped the book I'd gone to get right into Emmett's chest. He took it from me and read the title. He frowned and looked at me with a puzzled expression. I just smirked and tilted my head to the book. He looked at it again and read the title aloud, "Baby on the way." He frowned and then his eyes widened and I knew he got it. 

"Are you fucking shitting me?"

I shook my head slowly. 

He then hooped and hollered so loudly Rose and Bella came rushing out of the office. Emmett dropped the book, ran over and grabbed Rose up into his arms and swung her around. He kissed her fiercely and I couldn't help but laugh in joy.

He placed her gently back down and knelt on one knee in front of her, "You are the sweetest angel. You've brought unexpected joy into my life. You accept me in spite of my hideous early childhood. You've embraced my crazy adopted family. You inspire me with your diligence to your studies, your loyalty to your friends and your quiet support of those in need. You are a gentle spirit and a true beauty, inside and out. I need you Rose. I love you. You are my saviour and my angel. Marry me and have my baby, please my angel, please tell me you love me like I love you."

I was shocked at his heartfelt romantic words. He held out the ring and Rose looked down. She hadn't spoken a word. She just alternated between his eyes and the ring in his hand. Slowly her hand came up lovingly to touch her abdomen, "You know about the baby? And you're not angry with me?"

He reached out his hand to place it over hers which was over where their child was safely nestled. "Rose you have given me the greatest gift, how could I possibly be anything but ecstatically happy with this news? Angel, I've had this ring since our second date. I've known since almost the first moment I saw you that you were my future and I can't wait to get started."

She sobbed and laughed at the same time, "Yes, oh Emmett, I love you so much, yes."

=======================================================

book credit: 

'Baby on the way' by Martha Sears (Author) , William Sears (Author) , Christie Watts Kelly (Author) , Renee Andriani (Illustrator).   
Publisher: Little, Brown Books for Young Readers, ISBN-10: 0316787671, ISBN-13: 978-0316787673

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	44. just like his old man

Chapter 44 ~ just like his old man

 

The moment Rose said yes the house erupted into madness. Bella was crying and hugging everyone she could reach. Lil Bit was bouncing up and down clapping her hands and squealing. Mrs Cope who had filmed the whole proposal using her phone and had sent footage to Esme, Carlisle and to Alice, was now talking to my mother excitedly and fairly loudly. 

In the middle of all this I went to answer the front door after hearing the bell. I flung the door open to find Anthony, Bob and Carol all carrying baggage with Tyler standing behind them carrying a large box with Anthony's art supplies written on it.

"Welcome to the madhouse," I widened the door and they stepped in only to stop and stare at the crazy emotional scene still playing out in front of Bella's office. Lil Bit caught sight of Ant and ran towards him with her hands outstretched, "Ant Knee is here!" 

He put his case down and opened up his arms to hug her as she crashed into him. "Hello Elizabeth, I am very happy to see you again." Mrs Cope who held her phone up in the air filming again gasped when she saw Anthony, "Edward he really is a mini you isn't he?"  
I reached down and picked my two children up into my arms for a huge hug, "He certainly is. Hello Anthony, welcome home son." He beamed at me and I laughed. My fucking cup runneth over! My heart was fit to burst with the joy of welcoming my son home to live with me. 

Tilting my head to Emmett and Rose who were still in their own little love bubble I explained, "Your Uncle Emmett just proposed to his girlfriend Rosalie, who is now your Auntie Rose I suppose." 

Bella came over to us laughing, "Welcome, welcome come in and we'll show you around. Hello Bob, Hello Carol, I'm sorry we're so mad this morning but it was so romantic and sweet. I am so happy for Em and Rose, please come in." She walked behind the Williams and with one hand around each of them Bella walked them into the house. They had the same look everyone has when they are in Bella's for the first time, surprise, shock and admiration to find such a huge and lovely space above the bakery. It really is a lovely home and I will be sad to leave it. 

She turned back to Tyler, "Hello Tyler, thank you for collecting Anthony and the Williams for us today. Come in, we'll put Anthony's things in his room and then Mrs Cope and I will make everyone a huge breakfast!"

"Great idea Bella, I'll get started while you settle young Anthony in to his room," Mrs Cope practically bounced with joy as she headed back towards the kitchen. She turned back towards me, "Oh Edward your parents, sweet Alice and her handsome beau Jasper are all heading this way."

I chuckled, "Of course they are, thanks Mrs Cope. C'mon Anthony let's show you your new room." I put the two children down and they immediately held each other's hands as Lil Bit skipped along leading Ant to his room.

When we got to the room everyone came in carrying bags and boxes. "Is there anymore for me to get from the car Tyler?"

"No Edward, this is the lot of it." I was a little surprised there wasn't more. 

Carol added, "We'll bring the rest next time we come to Seattle Edward. But we want to leave some things at our house too... for when he comes ho...over to visit." Her eyes were a little teary as she skipped over the word home because Anthony's home was here with me, with us. "I'm happy for Anthony but I will miss him too," she admitted.

"And I'm sure he'll miss you as well. Carol, I hope you know I want him to visit you any time he wants and you are always welcome to visit here too. When we move to the new house there will be plenty of room for everyone." I gave her a gentle shoulder huge and she smiled. 

When we entered Anthony's room we found the two children standing in front of the mural which was still unfinished. Ant reached his hand out to trace the lines of the figure of Apollo. "Dats Apowo, he is Artemis' brover and oo is my brover," Lil Bit explained. Anthony smiled at Lil Bit and then smiled up to me. 

"Lil Bit has a mural in her room too Ant. She can show you later. Let's all unpack your bags and put your art gear over here where Nonna Esme set up with a drawing table for you."

His eyes widened and he walked over to the drawing space. He lovingly touched the art paper, charcoals, and paints. I went over and squatted next to him, "Do you like it? Are they the right ones? We can get the ones you want if these aren't what you want." 

He grabbed me into a hug, "I like them Daddy. I like them very much." Damn, I loved it when he called me that. I squeezed him, "C'mon let's get you unpacked and then all go eat whatever Bella and Mrs Cope are cooking in the kitchen."

We opened his bags and boxes finding new homes for all his things to add to the things which Esme and Bella had stocked on his shelves for him. There were games, toys as well as lots and lots of books. 

Once we were done it looked great. Lil Bit had gone to the kitchen already bored with unpacking. Hey she was only three, so I took Anthony's hand and led him out of the room which opened into the family lounge area. "This is our family room where you can play, watch TV, play games, whatever you like." I walked him to the doorway of Lil Bit's room, "This is Elizabeth's room. That's Artemis in the mural." Then I walked him over to Bella's and my room, "This is Bella's and my room. You are always welcome but if the door is closed you need to knock and wait until we open it. We'll do the same for you in your room too. Okay?"

He nodded with such as serious face but when he saw me smile he smiled back. We headed down the hallway and I pointed out all the different rooms until we made it to the kitchen, "Let's go eat okay."

His eyes lit up when he saw Bella's beautiful kitchen and dining room, Bella had music playing and was happily cooking in the kitchen working with Mrs Cope. I leaned down to whisper into Anthony's ear, "This is your momma's favourite place Anthony, if you ever can't find her this is the best to look. Your momma loves to cook!" We both looked over to Bella, she was so beautiful with flour on her cheek and that pesky curl which fell down on her face. I looked over to see that the rest of the family had arrived including Alice and Jasper. 

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my son Anthony. Anthony this is Lil Bit's cousin and ... well, your Aunt Alice's Jasper."

Anthony held out his hand and Jasper smiled stepping over to him to shake his hand, "Hello Anthony, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your Uncle Emmett tells me you are quite the baseball player. We'll have to go to a Mariners game sometime, would you like that?"

"Uncle Emmett says he's going to get us season tickets."

"Sure am Ant," Emmet came over to join us, "Should we get tickets for Jasper and your Dad too?"

Anthony nodded enthusiastically. 

"Good deal," Emmett held out his fist to Ant, I curled up his hand and showed him how to fist bump with his Uncle. He laughed. 

"Food's ready," Bella declared as she strode into the room with a large tray of freshly baked croissants.

"Sweet one, are they chocolate?" I was practically drooling.

She smiled at me, "Of course baby but there are some plain ones too for those who don't want chocolate."

I looked at Anthony with a quizzical look, "Who doesn't want chocolate?"

Anthony shrugged. 

"Come and sit next to Lil Bit, Ant." I led him over to the table and we all sat down together. I was pleased to see Mrs Cope joined us chirping away with Esme and Carol. They wanted to find out Anthony's favourite foods so we'd be sure to have them ready for him. 

"Ant Knee, can I has jooce pwease?"

I poured half a cup of juice and passed it to Ant who placed it in front of Lil Bit, "Here you go Elizabeth."

"Fank oo." She took the cup and started to drink. 

"Th ank, Elizabeth. Put your tongue as though you are going to poke it out and press your top teeth down on it, watch... Th ank. Then purse your lips like you're going to kiss someone yoooou," he exaggerated the sound.

Lil Bit was mesmerised watching Anthony shape out the letters and then she tried it herself, "THHHHHHHH ank yoooooo."

"Very good Elizabeth, that's really good," he smiled at her and she beamed back at him. 

I looked over at Bella and raised my eyebrows at her. She leaned over to Anthony, "Thank you Anthony for helping Lil Bit with her words." He smiled back to her. She offered him the plate of croissants and he chose a chocolate one just like his old man. We both picked up the sweet treats and bit into them at the same time and then we both moaned our pleasure as the chocolate burst in our mouths. Everyone at the table stopped to look at us both and then broke up laughing. 

"Well he is certainly your son Edward," Esme said shaking her head. Anthony and I looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders and went back to enjoying the delicious croissants, moaning with each bite to the delight of everyone around the table. 

Jasper was holding Alice's hand as she was turned chatting to Rosalie, he was deep in conversation with Carlisle about his recent trip home to Texas to sort out the Royce King drama. It was fascinating watching Alice and Jasper move, even though they were engrossed in separate conversations they were completely in tune with each other. She leaned forward looking for sugar and without breaking his conversation he passed her the sugar bowl and then a small spoon. She silently patted his hand in thanks. 

They were like magnets moving when the other moved. It was natural, quiet, understated. I understood now that they were in love and I was happy for Alley. She had a loving soul but had always been a little sad and a little alone. We were close of course but I had Emmett as my best friend growing up. We looked after Alice but she never really had a bestie, not the way Emmett and I were. It was good to see her happy. I decided to get to know Jasper more and spend more time with him. I was in no doubt that we'd be brothers one day. 

"Oh Carlisle, Jane was terrifying. She was out for blood and she got what she went for. Royce is done. Jane filed a complaint which was upheld with the State Bar for King’s misrepresentation of my intentions and basically attempting to legally bully Isabella. Additionally, Jane’s investigation found that he had also be siphoning money from other clients Trust accounts and he's now facing significant and numerous law suits. Thankfully my Trust accounts were untouched. 

"Jane was a sight to behold, I've been in significant and danger covert operations and I still found her terrifying. At one stage while she was laying all the facts out to the Judge in his rooms, it became obvious she was getting her point across. To hold back her smile at winning her point she bit her lip enough for it to bleed and I swear when she licked the blood she purred. That is one scary lawyer. 

"Still I got all my holdings released and after a bit of independent research I've found a new Trust lawyer here in Seattle but I am also looking for a new investment group. Of course Edward's company came up as the best option for my main investments but I also came across another group I'd like to learn more about named 'Artemis'. It was a coincidence since that is the Greek goddess that Bella is so enamoured with. Anyway, this Artemis group are doing some amazing work with small investments promoting small business which seems to be both a profitable as well as an excellent philanthropic venture. Have you heard of them Carlisle or perhaps I should ask Edward?"

Carlisle looked a little dumbfounded and lost for words but Alice leaned over to whisper in Jasper's ear at which point his eyes looked over at my sweet Isabella. I chuckled as I saw the look of awe and pride on his face. It was an expression we'd all experienced at some stage getting to know my little Boardroom Bella. She of course was blissfully unaware of the conversation with Jasper as she seemed to be plotting something with Esme, which had me very curious indeed. 

I was distracted however by the intimacy passing between Emmett and Rosalie who were holding hands under the table and being ridiculously coy with each other. 

"So Em and Rose, congratulations. When's the wedding going to be?"

"Give us a minute Bro', we just got engaged." He looked at Rose and then at the ring on her finger, "Mind you if I had my way we'd be married already."

Esme scolded him, "Now Emmett, Rosalie deserves the wedding of her dreams. I'm sure she has ideas of her own for what kind of wedding she'd like."

Everyone looked at Rose, who looked shocked at all the attention. "Honestly, I never thought I'd get married again but what I'd really like is something small and simple. I don't have any family... of my own. I mean my first wedding was very fancy and gaudy because my husband wanted it that way, all for show y'know and look how that turned out. Unless you want the whole fancy thing Emmett? I don't want to spoil it for you."

Emmett snorted, "What guy wants a fancy wedding. Rosie I just want to be your husband and you to be my wife. I don't need fancy outfits or a huge wedding. The most important people in my life are sitting around this table right now. I want whatever you want."

Alice joined in with Esme and Bella as they continued their whispering at the other end of the table with Alice bouncing on her seat on the spot. 

"What are you girls plotting over there?" Carlisle had clearly noticed their behaviour too. 

Alice leant forward grinning like the cat who had the cream, "Rose, Emmett we were just thinking that a double wedding would be nice.... don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	45. distracting brioche w creme fraiche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM owns Twilight. I own my insecurities and a small fluffy Shih Tsu. Love and kissed to my readers and reviewers. See you on the other side...  
> =======================================

"No, no, no, no, Bella and Edward's wedding should be there own. I want our wedding to be simple but I want it to be about my Rosie and me. I'm sure you feel the same don't you Ed?"

Damn straight. I wanted my wedding day to just be about Bella and me. I am only doing this once and I want it to be all about us. I looked over to the three co-conspirators and realised I needed to put my foot down.

"Isabella. When we are in that church promising ourselves to each other for eternity you will be the only bride in the room and I will be the only groom." I cocked a brow at her as if to say 'I'm serious woman', she blushed a little and grinned back at me. 

"Yes baby, you're right. Besides, Rose is my maid of honour and she's looking after the bakery while we're on our honeymoon."

"Oh God, that's right. And Emmy you're acting CEO of CMV while Ed is away. I don't want to get married and then go straight back to work. I want to go on a honeymoon."

Em chuckled and kissed her nose, they were back in their love bubble so we left them to it. 

"Two weddings!" Lil Bit clapped her hands bouncing in her chair. We all laughed at her enthusiasm but I realised again how sharp our little three year old was, she didn't miss a thing.

"And you will be flower girl at both weddings Lil Bit," Rosalie reached over a gave Elizabeth a huge hug. 

"And you will be ring bearer at both Little Man!" Emmet held his fist out to Ant, who looked up at me, I nodded to him to go ahead and fist bump his uncle, which he did with a huge smile on his face. 

"So when will you get married then?" Esme had her calendar pulled up on her iPad, slipping straight into event co-ordinator mode. 

"How about four weeks after Ed and Belly get back?" Rose asked.

"Hey Rosie, let's get married in Vegas, we can all fly there together! It'll only be family and a few special friends. We can stay the weekend and then go to Maui for our honeymoon. I'd love to spend two weeks with you in the sun and surf." 

"Perfect Emmy, that sounds just perfect," Rosalie beamed and looked so happy. 

Alice jumped in, "Now don't you two worry about a thing, since Ma is heading to Paris for the next two weeks, I'll look after planning your wedding. It'll be fun," she bounced and clapped her hands just like Lil Bit had done a few minutes before. Jasper leaned over and whispered something to her which seemed to melt her into him. It was something to see, my hyperactive sister slow and melt like that. Jasper definitely had things under control over there. Huh, interesting, Emmett and I could never calm Alley down ... ever!

I leaned down to Anthony and whispered in his ear, "Welcome to our crazy, loving family." I kissed the top of his head and passed him another croissant which he took eagerly. 

"Esme? I was thinking," Bella was about to have another brilliant idea. My sweet one always got a special twinkle in her eye when she came up with something brilliant. 

"Since both couples are having small weddings, only inviting family and close number of friends, I was thinking that we could invite everyone who we won't be at our weddings to the fundraising 'Wedding Party'. That way we get to celebrate with everyone, raise money for charity and still get the private weddings we both want, what do you think?"

"Bella that is brilliant. I felt so guilty at not inviting all my friends to my sons' weddings and now I can. We can schedule the 'Wedding Party' for a fortnight after Rose and Emmett get back from Hawaii which will give Alice, Zafrina and I enough time to promote the function and get more sponsors on board."

"Ma, that's perfect. Zafrina is on her way over with Vicky and Garrett, we can talk about it when they get here. What charity are we raising money for anyway?" Alice looked to everyone. 

"Well, I vote to help Leah start an after-school homework tutoring club for homeless kids. Leah is so passionate about it and has given me some amazing research on the subject," Bella looked to me.

"Well that sounds great but I'd vote for the paramedics," I whispered the rest so the children wouldn't hear, "after you were mugged in the Park, Mike and his crew took such good care of you."

"You already gave them a very generous donation baby," Bella smiled as she patted my hand. 

"I know but their funding really isn't what it should be." I said thinking I really needed to make an annual gift to those guys. 

"I vote for the women's shelter," Rose whispered.

"Me too," Emmett pulled Rose in for a hug. 

"I say we let people choose when they buy their tickets," Esme always the voice of reason, "we can let them know the choices and they can just tick the box of the charity they want to support." 

Everyone nodded. 

"Can I choose a charity too, daddy?" I turned to look down at Anthony. 

"Of course son, what charity would you like to support?"

"Is there one where they pay for art classes for kids who can't afford it?" He looked to me with such a serious look on his face, I was so proud of him. 

"I don't know son, but if there isn't, we can start one. We can talk to our friends Reverend Jacob and his wife Leah, you remember them don't you? Seth's mom and dad?" He nodded to me. "Well they offer lots of programs to families who need a helping hand. Would you like to talk to him about it?" I was so proud of him for thinking of other kids.

He nodded and smiled at Carol. 

"Anthony had a friend at play group who wanted to have classes but his parents told him they couldn't afford it," Carol explained. 

Anthony looked back to me, "Paulie was always sad about it."

Bella came over and gave Anthony a huge hug, "I think you are a wonderful young man Anthony and I am so proud of you."

I was stunned. My Anthony was such a mature little guy. Everyone was quiet for a moment but then Carlisle broke the silence, "Well I think my grandson has a great idea. That charity will get my vote too." 

"Mine too," Bob agreed.

"Thank you Poppa, thank you grandpa," Anthony smiled at them while still wrapped in Bella's arms. She kissed the top of his head, stood to move back to the kitchen scruffing my hair teasingly as she passed me. 

"Ant Knee, will oo colour wif me pwease," Lil Bit was wriggling to get out of her booster seat.

I unstrapped her and lifted her out of her booster seat and placed her on the floor. She took Anthony's hand and they headed down the hallway chirping away to each other as though they did this everyday. Every adult in the room watched them and there was a silence for a few moments after they left. 

Jasper laughed and declared in his strong southern accent, "Well you'd think they'd lived together all their lives, wouldn't you? They are just two sweet peas in a pod." We all chuckled and Alice kissed his cheek.

The conversation picked up again and I tried to stay at the table with the adults but I wanted to spend time with Anthony and Elizabeth. My eyes met Bella's and I gave her a 'let's get out of here' look. She understood and responded immediately, walking out of the kitchen she placed a fresh brioche on the table with a tub of creme fraiche which distracted the masses perfectly. I stood, grabbed her hand and we almost ran down the hall hand in hand to find our babies, giggling as we escaped from the family madness. 

We got to the door way leading to the family room and immediately stood to the side out of view to listen to Lil Bit chirping at Anthony. 

"Dat's ded poppa and ded nonna."

Bella threw her hand over her mouth as she gasped hearing Lil Bit words. 

"Who is Dead Poppa Elizabeth?" 

"Momma's daddee and momma. They iz ded. Momma cwies sad tears when she wooks at de pic-chas."

"Oh, that's very sad for Momma."

"Wes."

They were sitting on a couch together looking through a photo album which had been on the bottom shelf. After reading and singing Lil Bit to sleep one night I came out and found Bella sitting there going through the album with quiet tears dropping down her cheeks. I sat with her and she told me all about them. Lil Bit mustn't have been asleep after all.

"Who is this man in the baseball clothes, Elizabeth?"

"Dats my ded daddee."

Fuck. She didn't miss a thing. I hugged Bella to me. "She knows love," I whispered to her.

Bella just nodded slowly. 

"Let's go and talk with them sweet one."

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissed me softly on the lips and nodded. We walked hand in hand into the room and sat together on the couch opposite our beautiful babies. 

"Hello you two," I smiled at them.

"Hi Daddy," Anthony looked up to us, "Elizabeth was showing me your family photos momma. I am sorry that your parents died. That must've made you very sad."

Bella swallowed and I could see she was eying Lil Bit warily, clearly wondering how she was handling this information. She gave a small smile to Ant, "Thanks sweetheart. Yes I was very sad when my daddy died. He was a very good man. He was a police man, y'know."

Ant seemed excited to hear this, "A police man ... wow... and Elizabeth's daddy played baseball?"

Lil Bit looked up at Anthony with her head tilted to one side in the cutest fucking way, "Not my daddy Ant Knee, Ed-wed is my daddy." She pointed to the picture of Phil in the album, "Dat iz my ded daddee. Ed-wed is my live daddy." She climbed down and toddled over to me. I opened my arms up and snatched her up into arms chuckling, "Yes little love, I am your live daddy and I love you very, very much."

Bella laughed clearly relieved to realise that Lil Bit had her own way of understanding about Phil and about me, and that she was okay about it all. For now at least. She went over and sat with Ant. "We'll have to add to this album Anthony with photos of you, Bob, Carol and... " She looked nervously at me as she realised she nearly mentioned Kate. 

Anthony finished the sentence for her, "... and Kate."

Bella put her arms around him, "Yes. You, Bob, Carol and Kate."

"Whoo Kate Ant Knee?"

He pushed his hand through his hair, just the way I did when I was stressed, "umm... well, Kate is my .... birth momma."

Bella smiled at him and hugged him even tighter. 

He looked up at Bella, "... and you're my... well... you're my every day momma."

Bella laughed and kissed his head, "Yes sweetheart, I am your momma every day now and forever."

At those words Anthony let out a small sob of relief I think really, he wrapped his arms around my sweet one and hugged her like his life depended on it. 

"Okay," I announced, "enough with the heavy. Let's play a game. Who wants to play hide and seek?"

We spent the rest of the morning, playing games, making a mess and laughing, just the four of us. I had never been happier. 

When we made our way back to the kitchen for lunch we found Mrs Cope bustling in the kitchen preparing lunch with Esme and Carol. Alice was at the kitchen table chatting with Zafrina, Vicky and Rosalie talking about wedding plans for our wedding and for Rose and Emmett's. 

Bella and the kids ran to the table and were immediately wrapped up in hugs from the women there. Vicky hugged the hell out of Anthony, "Hello you little heartbreaker, you are going to be a very popular boy with the girls, so damned handsome. Just like your dad." Anthony laughed. 

I rolled my eyes at Vicky and leant down to place a soft kiss on Bella's cheek, "I'm just going to find the men."

I wondered from room to room searching for the menfolk from our crazy clan. Finally I found them in the office sprawled around the couches. "Why are you guys all hiding in here? Hey Garrett, good to see you man!" I reached over and gave him a man hug. 

"Good to see you too Ed. I brought Vic over, she wanted to, and I quote 'smother Rose in kisses and kick Emmett's arse'" He chuckled. 

"That could only be Vicky. So is that why you guys are in here? Are you hiding from an arse kicking from Vic?"

"Actually 'Mr I'm getting married in two days', we were talking about your bucks night."

"What bucks night? I'm not going on a bucks night?"

Emmett grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, "C'mon men I have him, let's go."

"Emmett, put me down you fucker." 

"Nope, you are my brother and my best friend. You're getting married on Friday and I am your best man. So I am taking you out for a bucks night!" 

The door to the office opened and all the women were standing there laughing. 

Emmett stopped next to Isabella. I looked at her upside down, "Bella! Sweet One! They're abducting me."

"I know baby. I know all about it. Don't worry they've promised to return you in one piece." She placed a sweet kiss on my lips. 

"Is Anthony coming with us?" 

"I am here daddy," he laughed. 

"Okay then. Do your worst guys, but my son and I are coming home to our girls later and we better be in one piece, isn't that right Ant?"

He laughed, "That's right Daddy. Bye momma, bye Elizabeth." He kissed Bella and Lil Bit who was clapping her hands and bouncing at the sight of her Daddy upside thrown over the shoulder of my giant of a brother who followed the cave men out the front door. 

"Emmett, put me down, I am going willingly you don't have to carry me."

"No can do bro', not til we get to the car. Can't risk you trying to escape back to your woman!"

Fucker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ========================================  
> A/N: Bucks night! well I could've gone on but I've kept you waiting long enough - sorry sometimes having a really busy day job is so inconvenient...! So I thought you'd want to get a shorter chapter sooner rather than a longer chapter later... I'd love to hear your thoughts. Congrats to all the writer, reviewers and artists who've been nominated in the Fanfiction awards be sure you vote for these amazingly talented people http://fanaticfanficsawards.blogspot.nl/p/voting_30.html  
> Love you guys, see you as soon as possible for some bucks night and hens night fun!


	46. yummy cakes and sand-wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yummy cakes and sand-wishes
> 
> A/N: SM owns Twilight. Thanks for all the lovely notes from last chapter, I love reading your comments and stories.   
> ===============================================

"Sorry sweet one I can't hear you.... wait, I'll move away from this motley crew, hold on love." I moved as far from my gang of misfits as I could manage while still keeping Anthony in my sights. "There, let's try again. Are you okay love?"

She giggled into the phone, "We've just had the most delicious high tea in the Georgian at the Fairmont. Oh Edward, you and your sweet tooth would love it. I suspect Anthony may have inherited that from you too." She giggled again. 

"Are you having fun love?"

"Edward, between Vicky, Zaffy, Leah, Alice and your mother I haven't stopped giggling all afternoon. Oh and baby you should see Carol with Lil Bit they are new best friends." 

"Of course they are. It's a silly question really but I am assuming Lil Bit is having fun too."

More giggling. "Oh baby, she did the cutest thing. She was sitting next to Jane and when her drink arrived she asked Jane to drink some of her drink so she didn't spill. Jane squeezed her face up like she'd sucked on a lemon before explaining in great detail to Lil Bit that this was 'hardly hygienic practice' with the risk of passing on her germs. Lil Bit listened so seriously then she looked up at Jane and patted her hand, "is oh-kay, daddy giv momma lots of pwetty gems she will share dem wif oo."

"Jane looked so confused that it just made Vicky break out into hysterics. Jane keeps trying to explain the difference between germs and gems but every time she tries Lil Bit just smiles at her and Vicky cracks up."

So fucking cute. Vicky and Jane are an odd mix. 

"I miss you and Lil Bit but I have to admit I'm enjoying spending time with the boys. We're at the batting cages and I swear Ant is doing great. Jasper knows a lot and is really coaching him well, he wants to help me find a little league team for Ant."

"That's fantastic. Oh, I have to go baby, we’re about to head off for the next stop."

"Where are you headed now?"

More giggling. "Oh, you're going to love this Edward, Vicky's organised a private session for us at Nancy Meyer ... to buy honeymoon lingerie." 

Oh. My. God. I groaned into the phone, "Oh sweet one, you are such a tease. I can't wait to see what you buy. Make sure you buy some sexy things in navy blue, I love you in blue, I love you in silk and lace and I love you in nothing at all." 

Her breathing hitched and my head filled with images of Bella modelling her purchases for me as I sit in bed watching her parade one sexy nightie after another, teasing me... oh god. I had to think about something else... quickly. I didn't want to have an erection while out with the guys.... so I thought of the opposite of my beautiful Isabella - Emmett in the same lingerie with all his bits.... yup, that did it. All good.

"Well you naughty girl, off you go and have a lovely time. Call me again before heading off from the lingerie store won't you love."

"Yes baby. I'll call. I may even send you a naughty selfie if I find something sexy for you." More giggles. Naughty minx. 

"Off you go, woman. Minx."

"Bye baby." 

Damn I loved it when she called me that.

I went back to join the guys to find Carlisle was up to bat, so I sat with Emmett since Jasper was talking Anthony through everything Dad was doing wrong in his batting stance. Carlisle missed another pitch and Jasper pointed out to Ant that this just proved his earlier points. Emmett looked at me and raised his eyebrows obviously thinking the same thing I was, so I leaned across to whisper to Jasper, "Hey... umm Jazz? You might want to go easy with the critical review of your girlfriend's father when he's up to bat... just sayin'..." 

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Jasper who swallowed loudly, "Oh right, sorry. Umm... nice swing Carlisle." 

Not fooled for a second and unwilling to let Jasper off the hook straight away, Carlisle grinned, shot a wink to Anthony before looking back, ready to bat. "Hey Anthony, want to see Poppa Carlisle's secret swing?" When the ball came in he thumped it for a huge hit. Dad walked over to Anthony to hand him the bat and grinned at Jasper, "That's how it is done my boy. Your turn Ant. Do you want Poppa's help?"

"Yes please Poppa Carlisle." I pulled out my phone to film my Dad helping Anthony swing as the ball comes in, fucking fantastic feeling to watch them together. 

Ant swung and thumped the ball straight and hard; we all jumped up and cheered. Dad scruffed Anthony's hair, "Good job, Ant, you're a natural." 

He left Anthony to face the ball by himself and went to sit with Jasper, "You know Jasper, you know a lot about baseball. Would you consider being a little league coach? I'm sure Edward would feel better about Ant joining a little league team if he knew family was on the coaching team." Jasper looked a little taken aback at first, probably because Dad wasn't being cranky with him but also because he called him 'family'. 

Emmett joined in, "Jazz, you should definitely consider it, I'd be assistant coach if you want. I'd love to spend time with my little man Ant. I'd back you up man." 

I was so proud of my family, not only for wanting to sign Anthony up for Little League, which would be fucking fantastic to see him out there playing with a team, but also for wanting to spend time with him.

"You know actually I think I would really enjoy that Emmett, Carlisle. Thanks." Jasper looked genuinely moved by their inclusion. 

"Grandad, your turn," Anthony passed the bat to Bob and then came to where I was sitting. He walked into my open arms and I turned him so we could watch Bob at bat. Bob was doing great and the guys were all cheering him on. 

I leaned down to speak softly with Anthony, "You did great son." He turned and gave me his winning half smile, as much for me calling him son as for the praise of his batting skills. "Would you like to join a Little League team?"

He nodded, "I would really like that, especially if Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmy could be my coaches."

I showed Ant the video I took of Carlisle helping him to bat and he laughed as he watched; the sound of which squeezed my heart. "Shall we send the video to your momma?" He nodded and held my arms as I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at the screen on my phone to type in the text.

'Poppa Carlisle teaching Anthony his secret swing... video to follow... Edward'

With the message sent I followed up by sending the video to Bella, Esme and Alice as well as to Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Everyone's phones pipped at once and the girls all replied with sooky comments. 

Carlisle's phone rang with Esme's ring tone and he went to the same spot I had gone earlier when I was talking with Bella. He spoke softly to her and I knew she must be crying, but I knew they were happy tears so I wasn't worried. "I know Essie, he is such a wonderful little boy and he's ours.... I know my lovely girl... it is so nice to have this time with him ..... mmm, just think of all the time you'll have with him in Paris." 

He shushed her and coo'ed to her lovingly. Once again I found myself sending up a prayer of thanks to whatever power was watching over me, that I had found a love of my own just like the one shared by Carlisle and Esme who had the best and most loving partnership I had ever seen.

When he took a seat again between Bob and me, Anthony moved over to sit on Dad's lap. "Your mother was a little emotional, she's happy Ant and I are having time together." Bob gave Dad a couple of friendly man pats on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you've missed time with Anthony, Car."

"Not your fault Bob," and he squeezed Anthony closer to him. "And how could I resent the man who has looked after my grandson so well... and anyway, you're part of my life now, aren't you Ant?"

Anthony smiled and leaned against Dad's chest as we watched Tyler slam the hell out of ball after ball. 

"Wow, Tyler you're strong." Anthony was in awe of Tyler. I think Anthony had a little hero worship going for Tyler’s quiet strength. 

"So when Tyler is finished, we'll head off to our next stop."

Garett started handing out bowling shirts with our names on them but they were in contrasting colours so there were two clear teams. Each of the shirts had Team Edward or Team Bella on the back. Fuckers.

My huge man-boy brother came over to me with his Team Edward shirt on, slapped my back, "You guessed it Bro', we're going bowling!"

"Fine Emmett, but I want a Team Bella shirt."

"Of course you do ... you are so whipped. I am proud of you Ed, you've come a long way since you opened your heart to that sweet little baker and her daughter ... well yours now too."

We walked over to the cars together to join the others and I felt a wave of gratitude for my adopted brother. I watched him and Garrett chasing after each other like a couple of kids. Always the goofball, but I know my brother's true character. He is a gentle giant and fiercely loyal. My wingman. 

We all piled into the cars again and headed to Spin Alley which was always Emmett's favourite bowling alley, mostly because it served Gino's pizza which he loved.

Jacob was waiting for us and had our tables all set up ready. "Hey Rev J how you doing?" We high-fived each other, then I chuckled noticing he had a Team Bella shirt on, as did Jasper and what the fuck... "Tyler?" Tyler gave me an embarrassed grin, "Sorry Edward but she introduced me to Zafrina and she'll have my loyalty forever for that gift my man. I grumbled at him but honestly what could I say, I was Team Bella too in my heart and on my shirt. Fuck Em's right, I am so whipped, I miss my girl. Everyone else in our group had Team Edward. "So is it just us four against the rest of them?"

"Uh, I don't think so Ed my man." Jacob tilted his head and I followed his gaze to see Sam with another man with him who looked just as tall, if a little leaner. Close behind them were my Uncles Marcus and Aro. 

"Hey Edward," Sam walked to me with his hand outstretched. I took it easily, happy to see him again. "Hey Sam, how's Emily? 

“She's doing great Ed we're in the safe zone now, so even if she goes into labour both she and the baby should be fine. Of course, we're hoping the little one will stay where he is for a few weeks more." 

"That's fantastic news man. And a boy?" Sam looked almost bashful; clearly he was very happy with this news.

"Yeah, we've known for a while, but Emily didn't want to say anything. Oh sorry Ed, let me introduce you to Leah's brother Seth."

I reached out my hand and when Seth shook it there was an odd connection. It was strangely familiar. Whatever. He looked a little like Leah, only incredibly tall and lean. He had a huge warm smile and a kind of boyish look about him. 

"Good to meet you Seth." 

"You too Edward. I have to say I was curious about what kind of man could've stolen my Little Belly's heart." I could tell he was only half joking with his use of 'my' when talking about MY girl but I knew my sweet one was all mine as I was all hers, so I just laughed. My girl is such a treasure, of course other men admired her. 

That was a change for me. Normally I'd be growling at even the thought of another man sniffing around my girl. Huh. 

"Sorry man, but what can I say. With a woman as special as my sweet one I knew I'd better grab hold of her before someone else did or before she realised she could do so much better!" 

"Don't know about that Edward, Belly wouldn't go for just a pretty face," he winked at me. Huh? "She’s old for her years that one, she treats me like a little kid brother and I am six years older than her. Congratulations on the baby-on-the-way too, with your good looks and Bella's, that baby will be a heartbreaker. Hey, speaking of kids. I brought my little namesake with me - Seth come over here and show Edward your shirt."

Seth and Anthony were already huddled together looking over all the bowling balls in the rack. They ran over to us both wearing Team Edward shirts. Fuck, if that didn't take the cake. 

"Hey Seth, good to see you. I really like your shirt!"

Little Seth blushed a little. "I'm really Team Bella too." 

"I know you are Seth, but this is great because it means you'll be on the same team as Anthony."

Anthony beamed a huge smile and put his arm around Seth's shoulders. Seth swung his arm around Ant's shoulders and they headed back to Bob and Dad who were chatting with Aro and Marcus. 

My uncles looked so hilarious in bowling shirts, talk about fish out of water. Aro looked like the star of a bad vampire movie: "Dracula bites at bowling!" I laughed to myself. I was so lucky to have them in my life and they were trying their best to look comfortable. They were inspecting the bowling balls as though they were some weird new technology they'd never seen before. Probably hadn't. 

I pulled out my phone and took photos of them as they were bent over the ball recovery machine. Fucking hilarious. It was then I noticed that Marcus had a Team Bella shirt and Aro had Team Edward. I felt a growl start up in my chest at the thought of Marcus chasing my girl. Maybe I hadn't changed that much or maybe I didn't see Seth as a threat the way I did with Marcus. I snapped more photos of all the groups and sent them to Bella. 

'We're bowling! Just so you know... I am Team Bella all the way to the altar sweet one... pictures to follow... Edward'

'I am laughing so hard, baby and just so you know if I was there I'd be Team Edward... all the way to forever.... Bella.'

Emmett was introducing everyone and organising drinks for everyone. I noticed most of us had coke or light beer. With the kids here and three of us with pregnant partners, booze wasn't really the most important thing on our minds. 

"Okay you guys, Rev J has organised us into lanes so let's BOWL!"

Jacob organised it so that after two games apiece we moved on in a reverse rotation so we all got to bowl and meet with everyone. It was a lot of fun and it stopped any 'winner' vs. 'loser' bullshit. Emmett was a little disappointed he didn't get to kick our arses so we decided to have a 'challenge' game at the end so he could get his chance to show off. 

Once Emmett and Sam had finally called it a tie we went into the dining area to eat pizza and just hang out. It was actually a lot of fun. I sat with Jasper for a quick catch-up when I noticed his face turn pale as he sat staring at his phone. 

"What's going on Jazz?" I looked over his shoulder and he desperately tried to close the screen.

"What the fuck Jasper, was that my sister... in a teddy?"

He stared wide-eyed at me and nodded slowly. I wasn't sure if he was worried I was going to punch him or if he was in shock from the photos. I laughed at him, "She's teasing you man." He nodded again: "That's the fourth picture she's sent me." He reached for his beer and took a long swig. 

"Don't worry Jazz, I'm not going to hit you again. But I wouldn't let Em see those pics if I were you. I don't think I could get in first again and trust me, you don't want to be hit by Emmett, he's a strong fucker." 

Jazz just nodded again, still in shock. Whipped. 

Speaking of which, I pulled out my phone to check on my sweet one, when I realised I had a few missed texts and messages. 

'Do you like them?...your sweet one'

Did I like what? I opened the pictures and oh my fucking god. There was one image after the other of my Isabella in the most deliciously sexy lingerie... the white one was breathtaking but the navy one made me almost fall off my chair. I kept scrolling and one after the other ... fuck. She is so beautiful. 

'Buy all of them .... two of the blue one... please love for me, Edward.'

'All taken care of, the girls each bought me something for my trousseau as a bridal shower gift ... you'll be happy baby... very, very happy.. Bella'

My brain wasn't functioning and all I could think was what the fuck was a trousseau. WHO CARES? SHE HAS LINGERIE....LOTS OF LINGERIE. Damn. 

Anthony and Seth were playing the games in the arcade area. They'd tried teaching Marcus and Aro some game but they couldn't get it until they sat down to the Midnight 4 car racing games. Now Seth was on Marcus' lap and Anthony was on Aro's and they were in their element speeding and driving recklessly. Thank god neither of them actually drove cars; like me they liked speed just a little too much. 

"You take the wheel Anthony! That's right, you’re a Volturi alright, look at these wheel skills brother."

"Come Seth, let's show them wheel skills." Marcus put Seth's hand on the wheel and Seth laughed hysterically as he spun the wheel a little too enthusiastically and their car hit the wall. We all laughed and cheered them on. 

"Okay guys, gather your bits n bobs - we're off to the ballpark! Game starts soon."

I looked over to Em and he was beaming at me. "Seattle Mariners vs. Houston Astros, all enjoyed from the Home Plate suite! Come on crew, let's go."

I shot another text to Bella.

'We're heading to the baseball, miss you and my Lil Bit.... were you at? ... E'

'Enjoying a cheese platter with the girls in a nice lounge... missing you and Ant ... B'

'No soft cheese remember love... will call from the ball park... E'

'Two more days baby, just two more days ... B'

That's right, just one more day and we will belong to each other in every way possible. I can't wait for that moment when Jacob announces Mr and Mrs Cullen. 

"What is that smug expression for, my nephew?"

I turned to see Marcus standing behind me, "I was just texting with my girl and realising this time Friday I will be a very happily married man."

Marcus slapped my shoulder, "I am happy for you nephew, but remember she's my precious angel so you'd better not hurt her."

"Not possible to do intentionally. I can be a bit of an idiot when it comes to women Uncle, but I will alway put Bella and my family first, you can take comfort in that fact."

We walked over the to the cars together and climbed in. Aro and Anthony had bonded and become inseparable over the past few hours so I sat with Garrett and Sam where I could keep an eye on Ant. 

When we arrived at the stadium we were guided to the suite which was huge with a fantastic view of the home plate, but the best view was that of my Lil Bit jumping off her momma's lap and running toward me, "Daddee!"

I squatted down and opened my arms and she crashed into me, "Oh my sweet little love, I missed you. Have you had fun with momma and the girls?"

"Wes, we had yummy cakes and very little sand-wishes and Jane helped me wif my jooce. Jane is my speshal fwend now." I grinned at Jane who looked adoringly at Lil Bit, who was playing with the buttons on my shirt as she continued talking to me. "Then we was at the panties shop for really looong time." I laughed at both her reference to the 'panties' shop and her obvious frustration at it taking so long. "Has oo had fun Daddee?"

"Yes my little love, we've had fun too but I am much happier now that you are here with me. Shall we go say hello to momma now? I missed her too."

She wriggled in my arms so I put her down on the ground and she ran to Bella. "Momma, Daddee's here too!"

Bella stood up and walked into my arms. I loved having her nestled against me. "Hello baby."

"Hello sweet one." I leaned down and we were quickly lost in our bubble, lost in our kiss. She tasted so good. Damn, I loved this woman. 

"Ant Knee! Momma and Daddee is kissing again," Lil Bit laughed. 

"Hello Elizabeth." Ant gave Lil Bit a cuddle. "I like your shirt."

I pulled away from Bella and then realised both she and Lil Bit were wearing Team Edward shirts! Awesome. 

"I like your shirt too sweet one."

"I told you earlier, I am Team Edward all the way to forever." She reached her arms up around my neck and kissed me again. 

"You two are sickening. But that's okay you're getting married on Friday so I suppose it's to be expected, but seriously, you’re sickening."

"Go away Vicky, I'm kissing my girl." I joked and turned Bella away from Vick. 

"C'mon Vick, I've missed you, come and sit with me and show me some love." 

Vicky giggled, "Oh fuck off, Garrett." She slapped his arm, "Did you like the pics I sent you? I bought some super sexy lingerie." 

"Damn woman, stop teasing me."

I chuckled because I knew that although Vicky and Garrett were seeing each other they hadn't had sex yet. Garrett told me he didn't want to push her after her marriage disaster with James. He wanted to be sure that she was sure or something like that. But they were clearly getting closer every day and it wouldn't be long. Garrett loved her brash manner and clearly cherished the heart of gold that lay beneath. 

I went around the room to greet all the ladies who'd been with Bella all afternoon, when Jess and Lauren arrived. I was surprised to see that Jess was Team Bella. 

I raised a questioning eyebrow as I greeted them. "Get over it boss, apart from that week where you lost your marbles altogether I've never known you to be happier, funnier, easier to work with and smarter than since that gorgeous woman came into your life. So I am Team Bella all the way."

I held my hands up in surrender - "Hey, no argument here" - and I pointed to the name on my shirt. "I'm Team Bella too, Jess."

Lauren gave me a hello hug and then gave Jess a kiss before going to get them a drink and head out to the seats in front of the suite to watch the game. 

"I've lost her now for the next few hours. She loves the Mariners!" Jess laughed and headed over to sit with Esme and Carol. 

Bella and Leah went looking for the kids to take them to the bathroom and then get them something to eat. I grabbed a light beer as I went out to sit with Lauren and the guys to watch the game. 

After a little while, Ant came out and sat between Aro and Carlisle. Lil Bit was sitting with her new 'speshal fwend' Jane who was chatting with Alec. I was thrilled when Bella came and sat on my lap as we watched the game together. Jasper and Alice were laughing as Jazz couldn't decide who to cheer for - Seattle in honour of his Uncle Phil or Houston because he came from Texas. 

I can't say I watched too much of the game. I was too distracted by Bella's neck and her earlobe and her collarbone and her shoulders. She turned in my arms and we were kissing seriously now and probably inappropriately for the occasion, but hell this was our day. 

We broke apart when we heard laughter and cheers from all over the stadium, curious what the joke was. Carlisle and Bob pointed to the big screen and there, in startling clear close-up was my sweet one and I necking with “Congratulations Edward and Isabella” written across it. Fuck. Bella turned bright red which only made everyone laugh the louder. 

Call me a caveman but I was as smug as hell. I held up her ring finger and kissed her engagement ring and then gave her the most searing, passionate kiss I could. We were lost again, lost in the kiss and lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===================================================  
> A/N: Thanks to jg_rat for his beta skills. Well next update is the wedding! it's going to be great. Did you like their family friend bucks and hens outings? so are you Team Edward or Team Bella.... me I have been and always will be Team Edward! see you next time. *mwah*


	47. dream a little dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM owns Twilight. Well I have been moving house for what seems like FOREVER so apologies for the delay in posting. Wedding time! Happy dance!

Anthony and I returned home after picking up our matching suits, man that was fun, only to find the house in an uproar. 

Apparently Lil Bit had spilled juice on her dress during her final fitting. Why someone had given her juice while she was wearing her flower girl dress was a mystery. Alice was upset that the flowers were the wrong shade of lilac. Eric was experiencing performance anxiety finishing the cake knowing that it was for his mentor aka my Isabella and on top of that Zaffy was panicking because the piano tuner was late.

These were all event management and catering professionals but of course this was our event so everyone was freaking out. 

I looked down at Anthony and he smiled up at me, he was clearly loving every minute of the chaos that was our household. I nodded knowingly, sighed and then dove straight into the madness. 

I held my hands up and whistled as loud as I could to get silence, "Esme... Ma, I'm sure we can spot clean the dress. Alice the flowers are beautiful. Eric, Bella has 100% confidence in your abilities and I am sure when I feed her a piece of the cake later this evening she will love it ... Zaffy don't stress about the piano I spoke with the tuner and he will be here in about 20 minutes." 

They all looked at me in shock. 

"C'mon guys, don't sweat the small stuff, focus on what really matters and just work the problem. This is my wedding day and it will be perfect. Now can someone please tell me where the soon to be Mrs Edward Cullen is hiding?"

Esme giggled, "Where do you think your sweet baker is hiding in the midst of all this craziness?"

I grabbed Anthony's hand and we headed straight into the kitchen. Sure enough there was Bella cooking up a storm with every flat surface in our kitchen covered with platters of petit fours of every glorious variety. The kitchen smelled amazing.

It was then that I noticed Vicky, who was sitting on a stool staring at Bella with a combination of awe and fear. My sweet one's cooking frenzy had stunned the loud mouth Victoria into silence. I had now seen everything.

Bella was wearing an apron covering my favourite Daisy Duke short shorts and a tiny blue tank top which hugged her luscious breasts perfectly. Flour smeared her cheek and her hair was in these huge curler things, she looked fucking adorable. She was chirping away to the stunned silent Vicky at a hundred words a minute explaining the subtle differences in the recipes she was trialling for the Sweet Temptations range. 

I leaned down to Anthony, "Why don't you go and find Lil Bit and see what she is up to since everyone else seems to be losing their minds?"

He chuckled, "Sure Dad." He trotted off peering into each room he passed trying to find his little sister.

I sighed and walked towards my girl. I circled my arm around her waist and pulled her back against my chest, I leaned down and placed a wet kiss on her neck just below her ear. She let out a delicious soft moan. 

"Now my sweet one," I whispered in her ear and then kissed her again a little lower on her neck causing her to moan again, "what the hell are you doing here, hmm? Most women on their wedding day spend hours at the Spa but of course," I then kissed her between every word, "My. Brilliant.", if a little neurotic, "Baker. Is. Cooking."

I turned her in my arms and her eyes were hooded with lust. Oh my. "So my love, what's going on in that beautiful mind, hmm?" 

She leaned in, kissed my neck and started kissing her way up to my ear and whispered, "I missed you baby. I can't wait to make love with you as your wife."

Pregnancy hormones were wonderful! It was my turn to moan. But then I looked over and realised that Vicky was looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. 

"You two sexy fuckers have to stop this mutual molestation right the fuck now!" She came over and pulled my girl out of my arms, "Back away from the bride Eddie boy. Seriously, now I understand why the groom isn't supposed to see the bride on the wedding day... horny buggers."

Bella playfully pulled out of Vicky's grip and ran back into my arms. I held her tight and turned away from Vicky jokingly growling, "Mine". 

I leaned down and kissed Bella so deeply, so passionately she melted into my arms. Fuck I loved this woman. 

Esme entered the kitchen and burst our little bubble, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen let go of poor Isabella, you're going to ruin her hair." 

I looked at the curlers in Bella's hair laughing and wondering how I could possibly ruin this bizarre arrangement. 

"Dumpling, let go of Bella right now and go deal with the piano tuner, Zaffy said that he's finally arrived. And Isabella dear it's time you started dressing, you don't want to get married in those short shorts do you?"

I looked at Bella's butt in those fabulous shorts, "She looks pretty good to me Ma."

"Oh shoo, Edward. Let her go right now," she winked at me.

"Yes Ma," I kissed my girl's nose, "I'll see you in Church."

"I'll be the one in white," she giggled and gave me a little wave. Vixen.

I headed down the hall to the dining room which was being set up with tables for this evening's reception. In the corner they'd set up the piano I'd had delivered the day before. There I found both Anthony and Lil Bit sitting on the piano stool watching the piano tuner's every move with complete fascination. 

I sat down with them pulling Lil Bit into my lap, "Hey Henry, thanks for coming today. I appreciate you fitting us in." Henry was the best piano specialist in Seattle and I was very lucky he was able to come today. 

"No problem Edward, how is the Bosendorfer settling in since I tuned her?"

"She's a little touchy. I'll need to get you in again when I get back from my honeymoon."

He gave me a look of sympathy, "Well the old girl's been left alone too long Ed. I hope you're going to keep playing after today's little 'performance'." 

I chuckled and nodded. My uncles gave my mother the Bosendorfer grand piano as a wedding present and I learned to play on it but had left it behind with just about everything else after the loss of my parents. 

Music was just one more thing that Bella had brought back into my life. I was playing every day again and I loved it. 

Henry worked away and answered all of Lil Bit's questions, she was absolutely fascinated by the piano. I think Alice was right about her innate musical ability. She was always singing, humming and dancing. It would be fun to teach her to play. Anthony seemed more interested in the shape of the instrument and asked me lots of questions about it. It was a welcome break from the wedding madness in the rest of the house.

After about an hour of meticulous work Henry was finally finished, "Okay Ed, you want to try her out. I think we've got a nice sound from her."

I placed my fingers on the keys and ran scales, it sounded really nice. A warm round sound. Henry was the best!

"Daddee, yoo pway momma's song for me?"

"Let's sing something else, momma might hear me if I sing her special song and I want that to be a surprise for tonight. But let's sing the lullaby I've been singing to you, is that okay?"

"Okay but it not bedtime, please daddee?"

Her speech was getting better every day with Anthony's coaching, I chuckled and kissed the top of her, "No, it's not bed time little love."

She nodded. She was still in my lap so I placed her hands over the tops of my hands so she feel me play and I started to sing. 

Stars shining bright above you;  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'.  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree.  
Dream a little dream of me.

Anthony leaned into me and Lil Bit started humming along.

Say nighty-night and kiss me;  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
While I'm alone, blue as can be,  
Dream a little dream of me.

Stars fading but I linger on, dear -  
Still craving your kiss.   
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this...

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you -  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
Dream a little dream of me.

I played the solo piano section with Lil Bit's little fingers riding on top of mine, she giggled fascinated by the movements. 

Stars fading but I linger on, dear -  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this...

and then Lil Bit took over singing the last chorus in the sweetest little voice you ever heard... 

Sweet dweams till sunbeams find yoo -  
Sweet dweams that weave all wowees be hind yoo.  
But in yor dweams, what eva dey be,  
Dweam a little dweam of me

I was stunned. She sang so beautifully, she turned and looked at me with her big blue eyes, a huge smile on her face. 

Anthony leaned forward and placed a little kiss on her cheek, "That was lovely Dad, Lil Bit you have a beautiful voice." Loud applause was coming from the doorway where all the women in the household were huddled together weeping and cheering. 

"Damn Bella, you are a lucky bitch," Vicky of course.

"Victoria, language in front of the children," Esme scolded through her happy tears. She walked over to me and hugged all three of us, "Oh Dumpling it is so lovely to hear you play and sing again ... and Miss Elizabeth my precious petal, you have a lovely voice." She kissed the top of her head. 

"Fank yoo, nonna."

"Th ank, Elizabeth, remember," Anthony said gently showing her how to make the TH sound. 

Lil Bit smiled watching him then stuck her tongue out between her teeth in the most hilarious exaggerated way, "TH ank yoo nonna."

Anthony took her hand as she climbed down off my lap and together they headed out of the room towards the family room. 

Zafrina wiped the tears from her eyes and clapped her hands, "Okay, time for the men to get dressed and leave. And you Miss Isabella, it's time for you to come and get beautified. Chop, Chop everyone!" 

As the others moved off, Bella stood still in the doorway where she'd been standing with the others watching us at the piano. Our eyes were locked on each other's and I felt a warm wash of calm flow over me. I was getting married. I was getting married to the most beautiful, warm hearted, intelligent sweet woman. I was the luckiest fucker in the world. A smile crept over our faces as we continued to look at each other, both of us realising silently that we were both pretty lucky. 

Zafrina came and moved Bella away but we held each other's gaze until she was out of view. 

"Anthony," I called, "Come on son, we have to go and dress." 

He ran back to me and jumped into my arms. "Let's get going Ant, I want to get married as soon as possible." He laughed and we headed out to go to my parents where all the men were congregating to prepare. 

When we arrived Emmett and Jasper were arguing about the correct way to tie a bow tie. Dad, Bob, Marcus and Aro were all out back enjoying a beer on the back patio, fully dressed and clearly ignoring the great Bow Tie Debate. 

Rushing past the argument Ant and I headed upstairs to my old bedroom. I hung up our suit bags and laid out Anthony's underwear, shoes and socks. I found a gift box sitting on my bed. I reached down and saw the card, "To my Edward, I love you. Thank you for bringing so much love into my life. MY cup runneth over baby. Your sweet one." I smiled and opened the box to find two chocolate croissants and a small box containing a pair of platinum cufflinks with Edward & Bella engraved into them. 

I handed Anthony one of the croissants and took a huge bite of the other letting out a deep guttural moan. 

"Momma really loves you doesn't she Daddy." Anthony said before taking a bite from his croissant and moaning almost as loudly as I did. 

I laughed, "Yes, son she does. I don't know why and I certainly don't deserve her but she does love me. I am truly blessed." We finished our croissants in an almost reverential silence and when we were done we were both pretty messy. 

"Okay, you hop in the shower in here and I'll shower in the guest bathroom. Time for us to get ourselves all spruced up. Your old man is getting married and I am so glad you are here to be part of this with me, Anthony. I love you son. I hope you know that."

He hugged me and chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

"Okay enough of the heavy. Let's get cleaned up."

I spent the next hour shaving, showering, dressing and helping Ant with his suit and bow tie. I didn't dare invite Emmett or Jasper to help, they'd probably argue over what is the best way to tie shoelaces. 

I had no idea why but those two were always competing with each other. A crazy sort of bro'mance was developing between them. Jasper forgave me almost immediately for the punch I'd laid on him at the Club that night in my attempt to save him from being completely laid out by Emmett. I think Emmett feels bad for giving Jazz a hard time and really wanted to be friends with him for Alice's sake. I think Jasper really likes my big bear of a brother too. But they just seemed to express the friendship by competing .... about everything! 

When Ant and I were dressed we were looking in the mirror, me standing behind him, when a photographer's flash almost blinded us. 

"Just go about your preparations, pretend I am not here. Alice asked me to get some natural photos of you and my colleague is over taking photos of the bride. Wow your son really looks like you doesn't he?"

I nodded at him and turned back to the mirror placing my hand on Ant's shoulder. We smiled at each other. We brushed up pretty well, although both of us failed completely to do anything sensible with our crazy hair but I was okay with that. Bella loved my crazy 'sex' hair as she called it. So that was all I cared about. 

"You ready Dad?" 

"I am so ready Ant. Let's go."

When I got down to the lounge room all the men were standing in a semi circle holding whiskey tumblers. Bob handed a glass with juice to Anthony while Dad handed me a tumbler and poured me a double shot of my favourite Connemara Cask Strength Peated Single Malt Irish Whiskey. I looked at the bottle and laughed as I remembered that it was a bottle of this very whiskey that that uncovered James' and Tanya's betrayal and ultimately led me to my Isabella. 

Aro cleared his throat and then spoke, "My dear nephew Edward, these fine gentlemen have tasked me with the responsibility of raising a toast to celebrate your last few moments as a single man." He winked at me and then raised his glass, "May you treasure the gift that is Isabella's love, honour her trust with your faithfulness, protect her vulnerability when she needs you most, and support the fulfilment of her most cherished dreams. Be the man we know you were raised to be and be the man Bella deserves. To Edward! Salut!"

They all raised their glasses and shouted together, "To Edward! Salut!"

I was at risk of losing control of my emotions so I said a quiet, "Thank you Uncle. Thank you all," and threw back the double. 

They all laughed at my eagerness. 

Dad patted my back taking the glass from me, "Let's go. Esme will kill me if I don't get you to the Church on time."

As they turned to head out, I tapped the pocket where I'd place the gift I had for my Bella. It was really time. Finally, I was going to make her mine, she was going to be my wife. Mrs Edward Cullen. Fuck. I couldn't be happier.

Anthony reached for my hand, "I've got the rings Daddy. It's time to go."

I nodded and we headed out piling into the two black stretch Hummers Emmett had ordered to take us to the Church. Crazy fucker. 

When we arrived at the Church, all the men split off. Jazz and Dad were ushers, Bob, and my two Uncles went to find Carol and Sulpicia. Emmett and Anthony led me down the aisle greeting people as we went. The Church was already filling with our guests. The decorations were beautiful. Large pillar candles, soft lighting, soft music playing, lilac flowers were everywhere and softly draped from the ceiling to the corners of the room were yards and yards of deep green and soft brown silk. Green vines were twined around the end of the pews. I remember Zafrina telling me her vision but I had no idea it would look this beautiful.

Emily, Seth, Leah and little Seth were seated together and smiled warmly at me. Jess and Lauren were sitting with Jane, Alec, Tyler and Zaffy. I gave Zafrina a hug and thanked her for making it all look so beautiful. She looked really chuffed. 

Anthony was still holding my hand and I suddenly remembered my gift for Bella. I took the small box and handed it to Anthony, "Ant I need you to take this to Momma and tell her I love her more than my own life. Can you do that son?"

"Sure Dad... more than my own life... okay."

He ran to Alice at the back of the Church showing her the gift she smiled and I watched as she guided him to a room at the back of the Church. He was gone for about five minutes, it felt like an hour before he came trotting back to me with a huge grin and lipstick marks on his cheek. I chuckled at the sight.

"Auntie Rose says you're in big trouble for 'making her belly cry'."

I laughed, "Did she like the gift?" 

"She opened the locket and read the words inside but they sounded funny. She asked me what they meant. I said that you told me to tell her that you loved her 'more than your own life', and then she started to cry. Auntie Alice helped her put it on and told me to come back out to you. Momma looks beautiful, Dad."

"She always does Ant, she always does."

Jacob came out and joined us, "You ready for this Edward? Speak now or forever hold your peace." 

I laughed, "Yes Jacob. I am ready. More than ready."

"That's good because your bride is about to enter the Church. You might want to turn around so you can watch her," he teased. 

Oh God. This is it. Finally.

Everyone turned in their seats as Lil Bit started walking slowly down the aisle carrying a small basket filled with lilac flower petals. She looked so beautiful in her long Lilac toned dress, her rich mahogany hair in long ringlets, my engagement necklace around her neck. 

She was about a third the way along when she tripped a little, she didn't fall but she dropped her little basket. She looked up with tears in her eyes and her bottom lip started to tremble. I was about to run to her when little Seth walked down the aisle, picked up the basket, took her hand, kissed her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back at him as he turned to lead her down the aisle and her beautiful smile was back. 

They walked down the aisle together, holding hands. He held the basket as she reached in with her free hand and scattered the petals. Watching them I got a flash of the image of them all grown up walking down the aisle together for their own wedding. I looked over to Leah and she smiled at me with a knowing look. Yes, Seth was Lil Bit's 'speshal' friend indeed. 

When they got to the end she ran to me, "Daddee, yoo look pwetty jus like momma."

Everyone chuckled quietly. 

I wrapped her in my arms, "You look pretty too. You did so well with the flowers my little love. Thank you Seth." 

"Come on Elizabeth, let's sit here with Anthony," Seth led her over to the seat where Anthony was sitting with the ring pillow held carefully on his lap. Lil Bit sat between them. It was a pretty damn cute. 

When I looked up Rose had already come down the aisle and it was time for Isabella's entrance. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Everyone stood and turned. I looked up the aisle and there she was. How could this beautiful woman be meant for me? How could I possibly deserve her? 

She was on Sam's arm walking slowly towards me. She was smiling at everyone but looked a little nervous and then our eyes met. 

I knew I was supposed to wait for her to walk to me but I couldn't stand it. Chuckles broke out as I walked half way up the aisle to meet her. I didn't care about convention. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She walked into my open arms and looked up to me as I wrapped her in my embrace. 

She looked so beautiful. She was Artemis personified. Her long silken dress was wrapped around in soft waves, you'd never believe they'd had to adjust it to allow for her tiny little baby bump. One of her shoulders was exposed and her hair was draped to one side, woven into an intricate plait which flowed sensuously down to her deliciously ripe breasts. Damn. 

I leaned down and kissed her. Her hands snaked up around my neck and into my hair. We were lost in each other oblivious to the snickering and the 'awws' coming from all around us until Sam tapped me on the shoulder, "Umm... Edward... she's not your wife yet."

We broke our kiss and Bella blushed her sweet blush, burying her face into my chest. 

I kissed the top of her beautiful hair, "Will you marry me now my sweet Isabella?"

She turned her face to me and whispered, "Please."

I kissed her soft lips, chastely this time. I shook Sam's hand, "Thanks for loving my girls Sam. I will be forever grateful to you."

He nodded and kissed Bella's cheek. 

I turned Bella and I to finish the walk down the aisle together to the waiting and highly amused Jacob. 

To be completely truthful, I don't really remember anything that was said and done from that point. I know that Jacob talked about love and family, about loss and courage, about trust and faith. But what I truly remember was looking into Bella's eyes and her locking her gaze with mine. 

When it was time for our vows, Bella and I had decided to speak the words my mother had used to bring us together, so we recited the passage to each other alternating each line:

"Love is patient"   
"Love is kind"  
"It does not envy"   
"It does not boast"  
"It is not proud"  
"It is not rude"  
"It is not self-seeking"  
"It is not easily angered"  
"It keeps no record of wrongs"  
"Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth"  
"It always protects"  
"Love always trusts"  
"Love always hopes"  
"Love always perseveres"

I reached down and took the ring from Anthony and winked at him before turning to my sweet one again.

"My sweet Isabella, you have brought trust, hope, music, forgiveness and love back into my life. You've healed my aching heart and I offer it to you now with no reservations. You have enveloped me in your goodness and I will spend the rest of my life endeavouring to deserve you. I have waited a long time for you my love. I will love you forever and one day more than that."

I placed my wedding ring on her finger and reached up to hold her cheek in my hands, wiping the single tear that fell with my thumb. 

She took a deep breath and smiled an amazing smile at me before reaching down to take the wedding ring from Anthony. She bent down and kissed his cheek, "I love you Anthony." He beamed an adoring smile at her and then took his seat next to Lil Bit again. 

Bella turned to me and placed the ring against my finger and I was desperate for her to place it all the way on my finger. 

She looked up into my eyes, "One beautiful wonderful day, not very long ago, the most handsome but angry man came into my bakery and I was lost to him from that first moment. As I got to know you I knew you were the only man for me. You've given me your support, you've lightened my load, you've given me a crazy, loving family, you've given me a wonderful son and become a father to my daughter," she placed her hand on her tiny baby bump, "You've given me so much."

At last she slipped the ring the rest of the way on my finger, "But most of all Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you've given me your love. I love you baby, now, forever ... and one more day than that."

I kissed her like my life depended on it. She was mine. I was hers. We were one. I kissed her deep and long. 

I heard Jacob behind us, "Oh for heaven's sake! I give up. Your married. Everyone, meet Mrs and Mrs Edward Cullen. God love them."

I heard cheering and I felt Lil Bit and Anthony's hugs around our legs, but I didn't break away. I was kissing my wife and I never ever wanted to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N... *tears* Mr and Mrs Cullen - at last. I hope you liked it. I love y'all. *hugs*
> 
> Song credit - this is one I sing to my kids all the time.   
> "Dream a Little Dream of Me" is a song, from c.1931, with music by Fabian Andre and Wilbur Schwandt[1] and lyrics by Gus Kahn. It was first recorded in February 1931 by Ozzie Nelson and also by Wayne King and His Orchestra, with vocal by Ernie Birchill. A popular standard, more than 60 other versions have been recorded, but some of the highest chart ratings were in 1968 by Mama Cass Elliot with The Mamas & the Papas. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_a_Little_Dream_of_Me 
> 
> Bible reference - for Bella and Edward's vows:   
> 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 New International Version (NIV)


	48. a bun in the oven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter - i hope you enjoy it.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" ...knock, knock, "Mr and Mrs Cullen, we're about four hours from Paris, are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

I lifted myself from my wife's delicious body. I licked my lips, "Um, no thanks, I have all I need right here." I grinned wickedly at my beautiful wife who was giggling. She slapped my chest playfully and whispered, "Edward, she'll know what we're doing."

"Wife, of course she knows what we're doing. We're on our honeymoon, we haven't stepped out of this bedroom since they gave us the all clear after take-off... and we haven't exactly been quiet."

She giggled again, "Well then, husband, I believe you were in the middle of something important before we were rudely interrupted."

I wiggled my eyebrows and dove back into her gorgeous body, feasting until my sweet one was calling out my name and shaking. Ahh, married life.

Knock, knock, "Mr and Mrs Cullen.... we'll be landing in half an hour.... you'll need to take your seats... Mr and Mrs Cullen?" 

I opened my eyes drowsily realising that we'd fallen asleep at last, "Okay, thanks. We'll be out there soon." 

Bella tried to stretch as she woke and I chuckled to myself as I realised my body was completely wrapped around her small frame. I had barely let go of her since Jacob pronounced us husband and wife. Wife. I loved that. I squeezed my girl and kissed the top of her head. "Hello love, it's time for us to wake up we're going to land."

She reached up and kissed me dreamily and deeply, her hands moving into my hair she pulled herself impossibly closer to me. My body started to react to her immediately and I was in danger of getting lost in her curves again. "Isabella, we need to get up love, we need to shower and dress before we take our seats for landing."

She stretched her beautiful body dreamily, "I don't want to get up but I do want a shower before we land." She sat up and the sheet pooled around her waist and I groaned at the sight of her gorgeous breasts which had grown even more gorgeous with pregnancy. I watched her as she rose from the bed and walked to the shower. I loved her so much.

"Coming husband?"

"Not yet, love," I jumped out of bed and chased my giggling wife into the bathroom. 

When we landed the town car was waiting to take us to our Villa. We had decided to rent a villa just outside Paris rather than stay in a hotel since we'd have the children, my mother and Carol staying with us. We were still only a short drive from the centre of Paris but we would have more room and a beautiful garden for the children to enjoy. 

Ma arranged for us to travel by ourselves and then have one day by ourselves which I was grateful for although we were missing the babies already. 

We had a full and fabulous itinerary planned with a mix of family activities and honeymoon couple activities planned. And of course Bella had her two day masterclass at Le Cordon Bleu academy. 

It was going to be a fun busy time but for now it was just my sweet one and me with this precious time to ourselves. The Villa was beautiful and had a small garden at the side of the house which was full of wild flowers. Once we settled our bags and met the cook and housekeeper, Monique, Bella and I headed outside for a picnic. 

For a blissful few hours we lay on a blanket, reading, snuggling, kissing, eating and just being us. "What are you thinking about love?" She had a far-away expression on her face. 

"I was thinking about the wedding and you singing to me at the reception." She rolled over and pushed me down on my back leaning over me she whispered, "I loved that song, baby." She lay her head on my chest and I stroked her hair as I hummed the tune.

I had been so nervous to sing to her in front of everyone but when Emmett announced that instead of making a toast to my new wife I was going to serenade her in song, I knew there was no escape. I walked with her hand in hand and stood her in the curve of the piano as I took my seat at the keys. 

"I heard this song and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I learned to play it and now I want to give it all to you, love..."

I started to play the introduction and the room became silent but I just focussed on my beautiful sweet wife. 

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Tears were flowing down Bella's cheeks but she was smiling and I knew she understood why this song was right for us.

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Bella moved over and came to sit next to me, she dropped a small kiss on my shoulder and she watched my hands move over the keys. 

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
Give me all of you, oh oh

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it although it's hard

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

When the song was done my hands dropped to my lap and I shifted to turn towards my love. She cupped my face in her hands, nodded and whispered, "I give you all of me."

I brought her against my body and I kissed her deeply, completely. 

After a few moments Emmett shouted out 'To the bride and groom.' This was followed by a chorus of 'Edward and Bella' but Bella and I were too lost in our kiss to notice. 

"Baby, will you play for me while we are here? I saw a piano in the house." Bella's voice broke me from my memory, I just smiled and nodded, "If you like, love." I stroked her hair some more and we slipped back into our quiet bubble, just enjoying this intimate time alone. 

Later, Bella spent an hour in the kitchen chatting to Monique about the region's cooking style. Monique spoke English but in a very thick french accent and Bella's french was limited to cooking terms but they seemed to understand each other well enough.

That night we enjoyed a simple rustic dinner of rich vegetable soup with fresh garlic bread followed by cheeses and fruit. 

Bella and I then enjoyed a rich Bordeaux while we sat on the floor talking for hours in front a roaring fire. Of course this led to a slow, passionate love making session. I fucking love fireplaces. We eventually made it to our bedroom where we made love again and again throughout the night. At least two of those sessions were started by my sweet wife whose pregnancy hormones had definitely kicked in. She was insatiable and I loved it. 

We lay awake with her body draped across mine. Her fingers were playing with the soft hairs on my chest and I was drawing small lazy circles in the small of her back. 

"Thank you for saving me Isabella," I whispered into the dark. 

She moved slightly so that she could turn her face to me. 

"I was lost before I found you. I had a successful business and a family that loved me. But I was lost. I didn't believe I could have this, that I deserved this."

She moved up my body to straddle me, her wet heat making me hard again. 

"Edward, you are the most beautiful man who's brought so much love and happiness into my life." She reached her hand down and moved so that I slid inside her. I moaned at the sensation. "Baby you deserve everything and I will do all I can to give you all the love you deserve." I held her hips as she moved slowly up and down. "We'll have good times and some bad...," then she moaned as I kissed my way down her neck to her voluptuous breasts. "Oh... Edward.... but we'll face things together... Oh...baby." I bit lightly on her nipple and she exploded. Before she came down from her orgasm, I rolled her back on to her back and slipped my arms under her knees so that I can push in deeper. Sublime. I moved faster and harder and she gripped my arms. I felt her orgasm building again, "Cum for me love. I can't hold on much longer, just so good." I pushed in again and she came with a loud moan, I burst inside her calling out her name. 

I rolled to her side and pulled her into my body. I pulled up the soft sheets and quilt. 

"I love you wife."

She mumbled something and then we slept, finally sated.

I felt a gentle shaking of my shoulder, "Edward? Baby? Wake up.... the children have landed and will be here in about an hour.... Edward?" 

I rolled over to the sight of my twenty year old pregnant wife looking so young and excited. She had her Daisy Duke shorts on, so glad she brought them, and a small blue t-shirt with 'that's how I roll' above a rolling pin. I chuckled and pulled her down into the bed. 

"Come back to bed my little baker," I nuzzled her neck. 

She moaned and I thought she was going to give in but then she pulled back from me, "Stop that. I can't baby, I have a bun in the oven..." I paused and she looked at me then we both cracked up laughing. 

"No really, I do. I have cinnamon bun which should be just about ready to come out of the oven. Now get up husband, your children will be here soon!" She kissed my nose and then disappeared. I watch her cute little butt as she skipped out of the room and then rolled back into comfort of the bed realising I was still completely naked. The memory of our night passion and joyous love making made me smile. I sighed and went to the bathroom to shower. 

When I emerged to dress the most glorious smells made my mouth water and I wondered just how much cooking my sweet baker had done before I woke this morning. 

My question was answered when I walked into the huge kitchen as I buttoned my shirt. I found Monique sitting at the table with a look of shock and awe. A look I was very familiar with as I had seen it on others and had worn it myself several times, when I had witnessed the wonder that was my wife in full baking mode.

I sat next to Monique who pushed a cup of delicious coffee and a plate of croissants in front of me. I picked up a croissant and smelled it. Bella. I looked at Monique and she nodded. "She haz bin coooking since before de dawn. Iz she alrrright? It iz all amazing but shood I hav stopped her?" 

I chuckled. "No. She's fine. Our children are arriving this morning. She's just excited. Isabella expresses most of her emotions by cooking."

"Having fun love?" I called out to her.

She looked up and gave me a huge smile. She went back to decorating a cake with cherries. Mmmm, that looked amazing. Good thing my wife gave me such a workout in the bedroom last night or I'd have to go for a run so I could enjoy some of these delicious treats she'd made. 

Just then we heard a car coming down the driveway. The children! I jumped up and grabbed Bella's hand and we ran out the front to greet our babies. 

I had the back door opened immediately the car stopped and found a smiling Anthony who brought his finger to his mouth to silence me and he pointed to Lil Bit who was fast asleep in her car seat clutching a book tightly to her chest. I smiled and kissed Anthony on the top of his head. 

I helped him out of the car and lifted him into a hug, he laughed. "I am so glad you are here son. How was the flight? Was it okay?" I kissed his cheek again. 

Before he could answer Bella ran up and hugged around the both of us. "Hello Anthony!" She snatched him out of my arms before I could stop her, "I am so glad you are here. We have so many nice things planned, come inside and see your room it is gorgeous." She kissed him. Carol and Ma were laughing as we hadn't even said hello to them. 

Bella put Anthony down on the ground but held his hand tightly as she went around the car to hug both Esme and Carol, "Oh I am so sorry. How are you both? Were the children okay on the plane? Did you get any sleep?"

I walked up behind her and hugged her back towards me, "Bella has been baking since before the sun came up, she's a little excited. Hello Ma, Hello Carol, thank you so much for bringing the children and for joining us here. Go on inside Monique has fresh coffee ready and Bella has plenty of food for you. Bella show them to their rooms to freshen up and I'll bring up our sleeping angel." 

Bella led Anthony, Ma and Carol into the house excitedly pointing out things about the house as she went. 

I spoke to the driver to ask him to bring in the bags to the hall way and I'd look after them from there. 

I turned back to the car and reached in to get Lil Bit, she was starting to wake up and was rubbing her eyes. I unfastened her seat belt and she circled her arms around my neck.

"Hello Lil Bit." I said softly as I kissed her forehead. "Daddee," she said dreamily as I lifted her and the book she was clutching out of the car. "I am so glad to see you my little love." I squeezed her to me. She smiled. 

"Sef giv me a noo book," she held it up to me. 

"Jingle Dancer," I read out loud, "is it a good book sweet heart?"

"Wes, I wov it," she yawned. 

I rested her head against my shoulder and carried her inside, "Come on Lil bit. Let's go find your momma."

"Mmm" she said. So sleepy. So fucking adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
> A/N: Well - honeymooners are cute aren’t they? Now the kids are here, should be fun. I’d love to hear your thoughts. See you soon. 
> 
> Song credit:   
> John Legend track "All of me" from the album Love in the Future, Released, August 12, 2013; Recorded 2013; Label: GOOD Columbia: Writer(s) Toby Gad, John Stephens; Producer(s) Dave Tozer John Legend; Certification Platinum (RIAA)  
> Lyrics © EMI Music Publishing
> 
> Book credit:   
> Jingle Dancer Hardcover by Cynthia Leitich Smith and Ying-Hwa Hu, Cornelius Van Wright (Illustrator) Hardcover: 32 pages; Publisher: HarperCollins; 6th Printing edition (April 5, 2000) Language: English; ISBN-10: 068816241X; ISBN-13: 978-0688162412


	49. bag-et wif chockit haze nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM owns Twilight. I own a shih-tzu named Lilly.   
> Hello my lovelies, here's another honeymoon chapter. They are a sexy couple aren't they. See you on the other side.

"Bellllaaaa, come on sweet one. I said I'm sorry," I reached for her but she pulled away and sat next to Ma, who was of course grinning from ear to ear.

Bella pouted her cute little pout at me, "Edward, it's just embarrassing. Chef Paul was just saying goodbye. You walk up to us growl at him and practically pee on my leg... sorry Esme."

Ma was struggling to hold in her giggle, "That's fine dear."

"Bella, he had his hands all over you and he kissed you!" Honestly the woman had no idea.

"Edward, we are in FRANCE! Everyone kisses you hello and goodbye here." She shook her head and walked over to Monique, "Tell him please Monique, everyone kisses hello and goodbye here don't they?"

"Sure, sure ... bit you are a verrrry pritty young wo-man, perhaps Edward is right to be jealous of dis Chef Paul?"

At last someone was on my side, "THANK YOU MONIQUE! Finally someone understands."

Bella had finished her two day masterclass and Chef Paul who ran the class invited her to dinner to eat at his restaurant. Of course, my sweet one said no, because she was on her honeymoon but that didn't deter the old french letch. He still tried to talk her into going with him and when I arrived to pick her up was trying to sneak her away for a cafe... huh! He had more than coffee on his mind. I knew the type. Fuck, I am the type... was the type, whatever.

Bella came over and stroked my arm, "Edward, baby, Chef Paul is 60 ... and he's married ... and he's gay!" At that Monique, Ma and Carol who were all sipping wine and enjoying the show cracked up into hysterics. 

"Well, I don't know about that Bella. I saw the way he was looking at you... like you were something to eat."

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes and looked so much like Lil Bit I had to grin. "Okay, well my darling jealous husband tell me, what about the valet at the restaurant last night? Oh... and that poor man at the Louvre? And let's not forget the growling episode at the poor baker in the village? I suppose they were all flirting with me?"

"Yes." She had no idea the effect she had on men. 

"What?"

"Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly? Men are always flirting with you I don't like it and these Frenchmen are off the chain!"

She threw her arms up in the air, "I give up. Monique let's plan dinner, I fancy something with fish, any ideas?" 

Monique giggled and joined Bella in the kitchen. Carol and Ma headed into the lounge room to call their respective husbands. Now left alone, I decided to go check on Lil Bit and Anthony who were playing in the meadow on the side of the house enjoying the beautiful weather. 

I stood on the Villa's stone front steps watching as Lil Bit skipped about singing and covering Anthony in flowers while he was quietly drawing in his sketch book. I didn't want to disturb them so I just sat there in the warm sun on the steps enjoying watching them at play. 

Bella came out with a cup of coffee for me and handed me my phone at the same time, "Baby, there are lots of texts and some missed calls."

"Thanks love. I've just been enjoying watching the babies playing together." 

Standing behind me she stroked her fingers through my hair as she looked over to where the kids were playing , "I'm glad Anthony doesn't have any allergies, with all those flowers. He's so patient with Lil Bit. He really is such a sweet little boy." 

I nodded, still watching them. Bella went back into the house and I looked at all the messages on my phone. What the fuck? They're all from Emmett, Dad and Alice. What the hell was going on? 

I scrolled through the messages but they amounted to the same message, 'call me'. I listened to the messages and my heart sank. I called back into the house, "Isabella, you better come listen to this."

She rushed back out to me wiping her hands on her apron, "What's wrong baby?"

"Honestly I'm not sure, the texts are mostly from Emmett saying 'call me' and the phone messages are garbled nonsense." I took her hand, "but I think something is wrong with Rose."

Bella paled and her hand flew to her little baby bump, "Do you think something is wrong with her baby?"

"I hope not. But I thought we should call together okay?" 

She nodded. We decided to call from there as we were away from the others for privacy but could still see the children. 

"We're almost a day ahead of them so it would be about 6.30 in the morning at home."

I dialled Emmett's number and put the phone on speaker. 

"Ed man, at last." Emmett sounded terrible but it was early in the morning, he could've just been tired.

"Sorry Em, my phone has been on silent and I forgot to check it. Are you okay? Is Rose okay?" I looked over at Bella who had her hand over her mouth. She was holding her breath, too afraid to breathe, I rubbed her back as I gently pulled her closer to me and whispered, "Breath love."

"Yeah we're okay. Now. It was pretty scary there for awhile but we're okay." 

"Is Rosie okay Emmett, really?" Bella practically shouted at him. 

He chuckled, "Yes, Belly, your Rosie is fine. Her ex showed up at the bakery and threatened her."

"What? Oh my god? Did he hurt her?" The tears started to fall down Bella's cheek and I kissed her temple. This sounded bad. Rose's ex was an abusive man she had run from several years ago. 

"He jostled her and bruised her arms. The coward waited until she had locked up so there was no one else in the store. My girl kept her head though and she managed to hit the panic button you had installed under the counter and the security team were there in a flash. Worth every cent. I owe you one Bro'." 

I had a really expensive state-of-the-art security system installed in the bakery when I found out Bella didn't have one. Honestly my woman had no sense of self preservation. She didn't fight me about it but I think she thought it was 'cute' when I had it installed. She was looking up at me now with such a small apologetic smile and her eyes full of tears. I squeezed her, I wouldn't say I told her so out loud but sometimes I am really glad I am such a possessive, overprotective fucker. 

"So where is the bastard now, Em?" I saw no point in hiding my revulsion for a man who abused a woman he professed to love. 

"Police have him, they charged him with assault, breaking and entering as well as resisting arrest. The security team held him until the Police arrived. Apparently he's wanted on other charges too from out of state. I don't give a fuck. I am just glad he's out of my Rose's life for good. I am so fucking proud of her for keeping her head but I tell you man when the security team called me to tell me what happened I almost went out of my mind. I ran from the office to the bakery and when I got there Rose was being loaded into an ambulance, apparently she'd fainted once the Police arrived. It was shock or relief or something, all I know is she was too pale and I was terrified." 

Bella's voice was almost a whisper this time, "But she's okay, right? And the baby is okay too?"

"Babies," Emmett corrected and while Bella and I looked at each other in shock, Em burst out laughing on the other side of the world. "Yeah when they took Rose to the hospital to check her out, they checked on the baby and found two little bean sprouts in there."

"Wow... Em... that's ...fantastic. How is Rose taking the news?"

"She's a new woman, man. With her bastard ex arrested, that shadow is finally cast away and now with twins on the way she's all about the future. We want to get married as soon as we can after you guys get back. Hey, by the way Belly, Rose got her results back on the last subject for her course and she fucking nailed it, finishing in the top spot in her class."

"That's great Emmett. Tell her I am so proud of her." 

"Ed, do you remember our talk in the car some months back, when I was talking your thick head into asking Bella out? Remember what I told you that I wanted? Now I have it. I am so fucking blessed Ed."

I smiled, "Me too, Em. Thanks for pushing me that night." I squeezed my Isabella closer to me. Bella smiled at me and told Em she'd call Rose later when the bakery would be over the rush hour. "Okay, love you guys." 

Bella and I sat there quietly for awhile just watching the children play in the meadow.

Then we looked at each and I looked down at her baby bump.

"There's only one little junior in there .... isn't there love? I mean my maternal grandfather was a twin and Dr Senna said your uterus was larger than expected when she examined you...."

Bella shrugged, "But we saw junior on the screen, there was only one little one in there. I don't think..."

Just then Esme came running out to us with her phone in her hand, "Twins, they're having twins!" We all laughed and then she ran back into the house, "Carol, Carol, you won't believe it...."

I turned back to my sweet one, "Two sets of twins in one family at the same time would be statistically anomalous, wouldn't it?"

She nodded and we went back to watching the babies at play. Twins! Wow...I am thrilled for Emmett and Rose but ... wow. 

I turned my girl towards me and slowly, gently stroked fingers along her jawline, "It's been a perfect honeymoon, hasn't it sweet one?"

She smiled and nodded slowly, "I love you baby."

I slowly moved my lips to hers and we kissed gently. I raised her and slid her across to sit on my lap and moved my kisses down her neck, "Delicious." 

"Oh, Edward... I love your lips on my skin."

"Mmm, me too." I was too lost in her taste to really think or say anything sensible. 

"Are Esme and Carol still going out this evening?"

"Mmm, Monique has the night off too. Once we have the children asleep it will be just me and you. What will we do all evening?" 

She raised her lips to my ear, "After cooking you a delicious meal, I plan to have a long soak in that glorious tub in our bathroom. When I get out I am going to run than new jasmine lotion we bought all over my body. Then I am going to slip on that deep blue lace chemise and wait for my husband to peel it off me." 

I couldn't hold back the growl that rumbled in my chest. I squeezed her, pulled her to me and kissed the shit out of her. 

When we broke apart she giggled. 

"Tease," I accused her playfully, "Careful love or I'll have to punish you."

I started to tickle her sides and she wriggled like crazy on my lap which was torturous since I was already achingly hard. I slid her back to sit on the step next to me, "We have to stop, the children will be coming in soon." 

As if they'd heard me Anthony was leading Lil Bit back to the house, "Elizabeth is hungry momma, can we have some brioche again?"

Anthony had developed a taste for Bella's brioche and asked for it every day. 

Bella chuckled, "Of course, Anthony, I made some fresh for you this morning. What do you feel like Lil Bit?"

"bag-et wif chockit haze nuts, pwease momma."

Monique had introduced Lil Bit to this beautiful spread which is two-toned in the jar with chocolate paste on one side and hazelnut paste on the other. When spread on fresh baguette it is heaven. It is sort of like fancy Nutella. This was fast becoming Lil Bit's new favourite food and she asked for it almost every time we ate, much to Bella's chagrin. 

I ordered two cases of it from the village delicatessen where Monique got all her goodies and had them shipped home, one to our house and one to Emmett's as Em always loved Nutella so I figured he'd go crazy for this stuff. 

Over the past two weeks we'd alternated going out with the children and going out on our own. On the days Bella and I had to ourselves Carol and Esme had cared for the children. 

Together and separately we'd taken in so many sights and Alley's list of places we just had to visit had been invaluable. She'd included little hints and tips which saved us a lot of time and hassle. We'd seen some remarkable artwork, been in beautiful museums and had eaten at some fabulous restaurants and bistros. 

I was in heaven, my nights were spent making love to my beautiful pregnant wife and my days were spent strengthening my little family and getting to know my son. 

I learned more about him every day. 

He adored Bella and would happily sit in the kitchen chatting to her while she cooked. He spent hours drawing her as she moved around the kitchen. She talked to him about her parents and how she missed them. She told him stories about growing up in Forks, of her father's love of fishing and her mother's lively spirit. 

I wondered if Anthony missed his mother but he rarely spoke of her and when he did he called her Kate. 

Watching him with Lil Bit was particularly interesting. He always called her Elizabeth and never Lil Bit. He was incredibly patient with her letting her chirp away to him. He helped her with anything she asked without any impatience, anything from spreading chocolate hazelnut paste on her bread to reading her a story whenever she asked. He was fiercely protective of her especially when we were out and about but he was also quite firm with her, insisting that she hold someone's hand when we were in a crowd and that she help clean up after herself at meal times. He even helped her with pronounce her words correctly.

He'd become even more strict and protective of Lil Bit since the day when we 'lost' her for five minutes while we were on the two hour tour in La Cité des Enfants. Bella was at her masterclass so Esme, Carol and I had booked the trip to Science and Industry museum. We were in the section which was designed for children two - seven years of age and we were having a lot of fun with the interactive science exhibits until we realised Lil Bit wasn't with us. 

It felt like my heart had stopped and I had turned to stone when I realised my little girl wasn't with us. It was the longest five minutes of my life as we searched in panic for her everywhere only to find her where we'd last seen her, sitting quietly watching some other children building a house. I was so relieved that I pulled her in for a tight hug. I couldn't be mad at her because she hadn't wandered off, we'd left her behind, albeit accidentally. 

Anthony however was livid and not with Lil Bit but with me. His face turned purple as he yelled at me, "How could you leave her behind? She's your child, parents have to take care of their children, not leave them behind." 

I realised in that moment that he wasn't talking about me and he wasn't talking about Lil Bit. He was talking about Kate and my heart broke for him. 

I sat down and pulled them both in for a hug. I promised Anthony that I would never leave him or Lil Bit behind and that I loved them both very much. For the rest of the day he stayed very close to me and he never once let go of Lil Bit's hand. It made me wonder if he'd seen his half-sister Sasha at all recently and if that was also on his mind. 

When I picked up Bella that evening from her masterclass I had to own up to losing Lil Bit which of course she forgave me for, but then I also shared my sadness at realising my son was harboring some sad fear of loss and abandonment. We both agreed that we might need to seek out a child counsellor to help us and that we'd ask Rev J and Leah if they could recommend someone. 

We also agreed that we would put in extra efforts to make sure he was aware of where we all were whenever we were separated and to remind him regularly that his place would always be with us. 

That night I pulled up the house plans I had stored on my laptop and showed them to both Anthony and Lil Bit, talking about all the bedrooms and who would have which room, so Anthony could see he was part of this family and we would never leave him behind or give him away the way that Kate had done. Bella also suggested we talk to Carol and Bob about Sasha when we were back home. 

We also decided to spend the day here at the house since Bella had been away from us for two days at Cordon Bleu Academy and the weather was perfect for the children to play outside. 

Monique had the night off but shared with Bella one of her favourite recipes, 'Seared White Sturgeon with Caviar Beurre Blanc'. Of course Bella cooked it to perfection and it was now one of my favourite meals . It was perfectly matched with the Sauvignon Blanc wine I had pulled from the wine fridge. The children had juice as did Bella. She enjoyed a glass of Bordeaux on the first night here when we were by ourselves but we agreed it was just a once off honeymoon celebration. After dinner Bella took the children upstairs for bath time and I cleaned up the kitchen which was mostly clean anyway thanks to Monique's assistance earlier in the day. 

I took over from Bella to read to the babies and shuffled her off telling her to go enjoy that long soak she mentioned earlier. I had a great time reading stories and singing songs until they were both sound asleep. After I tucked Lil Bit into her bed, I sat with Anthony for while. I had a lot of time to make up with him and I never wanted him to doubt that he was loved ever again. Bella and I would see to that. Fucking Kate. I hated her now more than I had before and that was saying something. She stole one child from me and then hid the other so that I was only now getting to know him. 

I leaned down and placed a kiss on his head and tucked him up snugly and whispered to him even though I knew he was asleep, "Never again my son. You will always have my love and you will always have a home with Bella and me. I love you."

I made my way back to our bedroom to find Bella as promised in a deep blue lacy chemise and completely naked underneath it. Her tiny baby bump only made her look sexier. Her hair was wild as it had been blow-dried after her bath, she turned from the mirror where she was brushing her hair and she looked edible.

I stalked towards her shedding my clothes as I moved, a deep growl rumbled in my chest. When I reached her I was shirtless, my pants were undone at the waist and my belt hung open. 

She gasped a little as she took in my expression. I reached around her waist and pulled her to me, my other hand reached into her hair and pulled her head back and I kissed her hard and long.

When we pulled apart, I looked into her beautiful face and said the only thing going through my mind, "Mine".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm, sexyward. yummy. So Rose's ex turned up - what a pig. Rose & Em are having twins! wow I hope they're not both the size of Emmett or Rose is in trouble. Edward is crazy jealous convinced that all the men in France are flirting with Bella even the gay ones apparently, and what about our sweet Anthony with his abandonment issues, not surprising really. little sweet heart. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it - let me know what you think - I love hearing your thoughts. Love you guys.


	50. Viva Las Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Would you believe my computer ate my homework? Well it did. I had chapter 50 all written when the software I use to write had a meltdown and all I got was the spinning wheel of death and them my words were gone. so this is Chapter 50 Mark II. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and SM owns Twilight.   
> ============================

"Emmett, when you came to live with Esme, Edward and me you were an angry young boy who'd been given every reason in life not to trust anyone and not to love anyone. But instead you adored Esme, you trusted me, you became a fiercely loyal friend to Edward and later a protector to Alice. You are a large man with a large heart. I am proud of the man you've become and I know that you will care for Rosalie and your children with tenderness, protection and love. I love you son. To Emmett."

Jasper, Dad, Anthony and I raised our glasses and shouted as one, "To Emmett."

Em threw back his shot of whiskey and grinned a smile so broad it had to hurt the muscles of his face. 

We were staying at the Bellagio Hotel in Vegas and Ma thought it would be fun if all the women stayed in one suite and all the men stayed in another. I was furious about it but then Bella pointed out that it would be another chance for Anthony to have some bonding time with the men of the family so I begrudgingly agreed. In the end it was a great night for all of us to share stories and enjoy Emmett's last night as a bachelor together. 

He was as happy as I was to end his bachelor days and had no interest in going out for a wild last fling. So we hired a stretch hummer because we knew Emmett would get a kick out of that and headed out for a steak dinner at N9ne restaurant. I was going to suggest Strip at Planet Hollywood but then I remembered the rather provocative burlesque photos all over the walls I had enjoyed looking at the last time I had been there. I thought it might not go over well with Rev J nor did I want to have to explain the images to my not yet five-year old son. As it turned out N9ne was a great choice and we had a really enjoyable men's night out. 

I had no idea what the girls were up to for their hen's night but with two pregnant women, a three year old and a Minister's wife in the party I wasn't too worried about them going crazy. Alley had mentioned something about dinner, a movie and beauty sleep. 

When we’d returned from our dinner and put young anthony and Seth to bed, the men folk sat around talking weddings, women and wives. It was a lot of fun although emmett and I squirmed a few times when Jasper shared a little too much about his relationship with Alley but i called it a night when Dad started talking in a little too much detail about his ‘healthy’ sex life with Ma! No, not going there. 

After having just one more drink with Emmett to help settle his nerves, Dad, Jasper, Anthony and I escorted Emmett through the hotel to the East Wedding Chapel with 15 minutes to spare. 

As we had made our way across the crowded foyer in our Armani suits we must have looked quite a sight. Anthony tugged on Dad's arm, "Poppa why are all the ladies watching us?"

Dad laughed, "It's the Cullen curse Anthony, you'll have to get used to ladies watching you."

Anthony screwed his face up and just look confused. Then Emmett stopped, put his arms up and shouted, "Sorry ladies, I'm about to marry the sexiest woman in the world, so I am off the market."

Everyone around us laughed and I sighed, shook my head and pushed my big bear of a brother towards the Chapel.

Anthony looked up at him even more confused, "What market, Uncle Em?" 

I smiled down at him, my poor boy had no idea, "I'll explain it to you later son, come on let's get your uncle married before he get's himself into trouble."

We opened the doors to the East Chapel and fuck me if they hadn't made it absolutely beautiful. This was only going to be a small wedding, even smaller than my Bella's and mine but Alice and Ma had made sure that it was still just as special. 

They'd worked with the Bellagio staff to ensure that Rosalie and Emmett's day would be one to remember. The pews were decorated with white and pale peach coloured ribbons with peach coloured roses tangled in deep green ivy which draped to the floor. There were large candles lit all around the front where Rose and Em would be saying their vows and there was a lacy fabric of pale peach with deep green highlights stretched all down the aisle. 

Vicky and Garrett were already seated laughing and chatting with Jane and Alec. Angela and Ben were sitting in front of them with Leah and young Seth. Sam and Emily couldn't fly because of her stage of pregnancy. She was still doing well and no-one wanted her to do anything that may risk her health or their baby. 

Anthony turned his face up to me and asked to go and see Seth so I took the ring cushion from under his arm and sent him on his way. He ran over to Seth and they immediately had their arms around each other's shoulders. 

Emmett came and put his arm around my shoulder, "They're becoming good friends."

"Yeah, I think they were a bit jealous of each other when it came to Lil Bit but they seem to have sorted that out now, one as her ‘brovver’ and one as her ‘speshal fwend’."

Emmett laughed, "Damn Lil Bit's an adorable kid, I hope I have 10 just like her."

I snorted, "You are off to a great start with twins, man!" 

His chest puffed out and his grin grew impossibly wider, "I am about to have it all bro’; my Rosie is about to become my wife and she's carrying my two little babies." 

I slapped him on the back, "I am really happy for you, Em. Now let's get you up the front, your bride is due any moment. I'll just get Ant."

"Anthony, come on son, it's almost time for Auntie Rose to arrive." I waved him over to me. "Seth are you going to walk Lil Bit in again today?"

He nodded and walked to the back of the Chapel to wait for everyone's favourite flower girl. 

When Anthony and I made it up to the front to join Emmett, Rev J was still chatting with the local celebrant who was there to ensure everything was in accordance with Nevada law. It would be Rev J conducting the ceremony though as Rose was insistent that she wouldn't feel married if Jacob wasn't the one marrying them. 

We'd flown everyone here yesterday and we'd all fly back home tomorrow, except of course Em and Rose who were off to Hawaii for two weeks. 

Taking Jacob on a private jet to Las Vegas had been hysterical. I've never seen anyone so uncomfortable in the lap of luxury. 

"I'm sorry Edward, I just feel guilty. I just keep thinking that all the money you and Emmett are spending could keep the shelter going for a year." 

I wasn’t offended but Leah always the peacemaker spoke softly to him, "Jacob, let's not forget that Edward is single-handedly funding the construction and running of the Men's Shed. And Emmett is doing great work with the Helping Hands program. I think we call allow these men to enjoy their hard earned wealth while they are so generous to others, don't you?"

Jacob kissed her cheek and looked out the window, calmed but still uncomfortable. He was so doggedly loyal to his way of life and beliefs that I had to admire that about him. 

And there he was in the Wedding Chapel of the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas supporting his good friend Rosalie, even if he was appalled by the extravagance of his surroundings. I admired that about him too. 

We had just taken our positions when the doors opened and the music changed. Alice had hired a string quartet who'd been playing a lovely selection of Baroque music as we all waited but now the music changed and I knew my girls were about to enter the Chapel. It took a moment to realise these fine classical musicians were playing a rather lovely version of Elvis' 'Love me tender' but before I could tease Emmett about it my eyes were drawn to the sight of my sweet daughter waiting shyly at the door. She was wearing what she called her peachy ba-way dwess. She looked adorable and Alice had even found little ballet slippers to go with the dress. 

Seth stepped forward to take Lil Bit's hand and walk her down the aisle but she stopped, put her basket down and gave him a huge hug. Everyone chuckled at her innocent display of affection before giving her encouraging smiles and waves as she skipped down the aisle scattering peach rose petals along the way. 

When she got to the front she gave everyone a hug, Jacob, Emmett, Anthony then me before she and Seth went to sit with Leah, "Wuz I a good fowers girl Auntie Leah?" 

"Yes, Lil Bit you were a very good flower girl. Now, we need to be good, quiet guests because it is time to watch momma and Auntie Rose, okay?"

"Oh - kay," she said as she climbed up into Leah's lap and waved to her Nonna and Poppa. 

I lost track of anything else then as my sweet one entered the Chapel. She was draped in a soft peach chiffon dress which made her look like an angel. She was carrying a bouquet of peach tinted roses wrapped in what looked like green ivy. She looked ethereal, so beautiful. 

Emmett threw his arm out in front of me as he laughed, "Edward, hold it together man." I realised I was about to walk down the aisle towards her, I wanted to kiss her so much. She saw the look on my face, giggled and shook her head in warning as she mouthed to me, "Stay there baby."

Damn, I loved it when she called me that. I stayed put but I didn't take my eyes off her as she took her place opposite me turning to the back of the Church waiting for the bride's entrance. 

Then the music changed and I recognised 'I can't help falling in love with you' as the song. I had to smile that they'd chosen old Elvis songs for their Vegas wedding. It was so Emmett, so Rosalie and so perfect. 

Everyone stood and watched in awe as Rose entered, gracefully and proudly walking down the aisle by herself. This had been the subject of a great deal of discussion in the lead up to the wedding, as she said the only man she'd want to walk her down the aisle was Rev J but she wanted him to marry her to Emmett so he couldn't do both. Jacob had in Rose's words, 'saved her life' when he took her in at the Shelter after she'd lost everything and everyone. 

Jacob told her she should proudly walk down the aisle herself as a symbol of how she'd pulled her own life together. 

Bella's tears flowed freely, as did Leah's, as they watched Rose stoically walk herself down the aisle. She was a vision wearing a deep emerald green dress which fitted her figure perfectly. She didn't want to wear white so she picked this colour green as she knew it was Emmett's favourite colour. Quite frankly Rose would look beautiful in a sack but in this dress she looked like a fucking goddess. Emmett was bewitched and I was sure he’d stopped breathing. Rose was just as mesmerized. Her eyes were locked on his as she stepped into his embrace. The love between them was almost palpable. 

The ceremony was short and traditional, they wanted to keep it simple. The only difference being that Emmett held Rose in his embrace throughout, not wanting to let go of her for a moment. I knew exactly how he felt as I looked over at my sweet one, my ring on her finger and my child blossoming in her womb. I couldn't stay away from her any longer so I quietly moved to stand with her, taking Anthony along with me. 

When it came time for the rings Anthony stepped forward and tugged on Emmett's sleeve. Of course rather than simply taking the rings from the cushion Emmett leaned down and picked Anthony up into his huge arms. Rose took the rings from the cushion before kissing my son's cheek and though he blushed Anthony was grinning from ear to ear. When Em placed Ant back down on the ground I took his hand bringing him back to me and into Bella’s embrace, as we watched together as Rose and Emmett exchanged rings and vows of eternal devotion. 

When Jacob announced them husband and wife, Emmett let out a loud rebel yell before dipping Rose and kissing the hell out of her. We all laughed and rushed forward to congratulate them. Jacob and the celebrant shuffled them over to a small table to sign all the necessary paperwork and it was only then that I noticed the photographer who'd apparently been clicking images throughout the ceremony. 

When Bella and I sat down to sign as witnesses I realised the music had changed again and that the quartet were playing a classical version of 'Viva Las Vegas'... only Emmett!

After what seemed to me to be a stupid number of photographs, we all moved into the private banquet room we'd booked for the reception where everyone shared great food, delicious cake courtesy of Bella’s Bakery and listened to some hilarious speeches of Emmett's wild youth and of Rose's years of rejecting suitors true to her solemn vow to never fall in love again. 

Emmett and Rose then caused the tears to flow when they both shared their gratitude to the people in the room who'd 'saved' them. We raised our glasses to Esme and Carlisle for adopting Emmett and helping him overcome his horrendously cruel and harsh early childhood. We raised our glasses to Jacob and Leah for rescuing Rose and helping her start a new life. And Rose raised her non-alcoholic glass to my sweet Isabella for supporting her with her career, her studies and for offering her the business partnership for both the existing Bella's Bakery as well as the new Bakery they planned to open on the other side of town.

The music for the reception was a scream as Emmett and Rosalie had hired a wedding DJ who specialised in Elvis songs, some sung by Elvis and others of artists doing versions of Elvis songs. The DJ even dressed as Elvis, the younger handsome Elvis not the larger older Elvis thankfully. 

When it came to their first dance Emmett took Rose's hand, walking her to the centre of the dance floor before dancing slowly with her to 'She Wears My Ring'. 

Only Emmett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ====================================================================
> 
> Song credit:   
> Love me tender; Written by VERA MATSON, ELVIS PRESLEY; Published by  
> Lyrics © IMAGEM U.S. LLC
> 
> I can't help falling in love with you; Written by: Gary Paul Skardina, Marti Sharron, Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, George Weiss; Copyright: Sony/ATV Tunes LLC, Anidraks Music, Gladys Music
> 
> Viva Las Vegas; Written by Doc Pomus & Mort Shuman; lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, EMI Music Publishing, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc., POMUS SONGS, INC.
> 
> She Wears My Ring; Written by: Felice Bryant, Boudleaux Bryant; Copyright: Sony/ATV Acuff Rose Music


	51. hush puppies and key lime pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM owns twilight. This is a short burst of sweetness for you.

"Edward are you listening to me, baby?"

"No, sorry love. I am watching this beautiful brunette on Good Morning America. Damn she is so sexy," I teased. 

"Tell me you are not watching that again?"

"Are you kidding? I loaded all your interviews onto my iPAD and I have them on repeat. This one is my favourite though, seriously love you looked so gorgeous in the blue dress, I am just glad I am on my own while I am watching it or it would be very embarrassing."

I wasn't kidding about watching that interview on repeat, Bella had been gone for two fucking weeks on the launch tour for Sweet Temptations and I missed my wife more than I would've believed possible. This week had been made even worse when Alice and Jasper decided to join them for the last leg of the tour taking Lil Bit and Anthony with them. 

Rose was running the bakery downstairs and I was helping her oversee the refit on the new site across town for the second Bella's Bakery. Really all I was doing was getting out of Rose's way as much as possible. Since her altercation with her pig of an ex she'd become so assertive and full of confidence. It was impressive really. When she and Emmett got back from their honeymoon, she was like a woman possessed wanting to get the second bakery finished and operational before her twins were born. 

I had my hands full anyway, between work and the remodelling of my parent's house getting it ready for our moving day which was going to be two weeks after Bella got home from the tour. 

On top of that I was recruiting a replacement for Angela which was proving a challenge. 

Before she left Bella called me into our shared office for a 'meeting'. I loved when Boardroom Bella came out to play. She's so smart and sexy. It was unfair really because she knows how distracted I get when she talks business. She used it to her advantage too like the sassy business woman she is, she had me eating out of her hand. 

I'd already agreed to let her steal Angela away from CMV to head up Artemis Investments before I'd realised. True, CMV was now part owner of Artemis and it was to my own profitable benefit to have the best person in charge. Yes, I was keen to reduce Bella's workload with Sweet Temptations, the soon-to-be two bakeries, the new talk of a cookbook deal, not to mention being the mother of two but soon-to-be three children. 

It all made perfectly good business sense but honestly I didn't even hear her obviously prepared, well thought out presentation on all the pros and cons. I was in a trance watching her walk back and forth around the office in her short shorts showing off her growing baby bump which is so damned sexy I get horny just watching her walk around the apartment. 

And. She. Knows. It.

So thanks to Angela now being appointed as CMV Vice-President Artemis Investments, I found myself short listing candidates for her replacement heading up the New Proposals team at CMV as well as reading her implementation plan for rolling Artemis Investments into the main part of the business without it losing its own identity. Bella wanted it to remain as a separate stream of the business rather than completely merging into CMV. It had been her deal breaker if I didn't comply, so of course I agreed. Hell, I was besotted with the woman but I also recognised her business skills. She had a winning and profitable philosophy with Artemis and I respected her successful approach enough to know not to mess with it. 

Angela had done a great job with the New Proposals team and I was worried about replacing her. James had been useless in the role, obviously relying on Angela's efforts to keep himself afloat at all. 

Remembering my cousin reminded me of Tanya and I couldn't help the wave of shame that came over me thinking about the relationship I had with her. Isabella told me she didn’t blame me for it but I couldn’t help feel ashamed of my behaviour with Tanya. 

Aro told me that James and Tanya are still together in Alaska living on her father's property. Tanya's father and James were running a hunting business together thanks to a little investment assistance from Aro. They take city slickers out 'Wilderness Hunting', no killing just tracking down rare and beautiful animals which apparently James is incredibly good at. Who knew? 

Aro doesn't really understand it but is relieved that his son seems to have settled at last. 

"Edward, are you okay baby?"

Shit, I had completely zoned off. "Sorry love, my mind was wandering. How did the launch event go today? Are you enjoying the deep south?"

"Oh baby, the launch was fine. Lots of media, which was great. The PR team have done a great job getting us lots of exposure. It is so strange being interviewed and people writing down what I say," she giggled, damn I loved that sound. 

"Jasper has been showing us around all Phil's favourite places. I'll send you the pictures I took. Lil Bit and Anthony have had a great time and the food is amazing. Lil Bit’s new favourite food are these ‘Hush Puppies’ which are deep fried and delicious but Anthony is so your son, he just loves Key Lime Pie. I can't wait to make you my version, you'll love it. 

“I've been collecting recipes everywhere we go. Not sure how I'll go getting some of these ingredients back in Seattle but I've promised Jasper I would try. Oh that reminds me, Jasper's out with Alice at the moment and Edward...," she whispered, "I think he's going to propose. He wanted to take her to some special place from his childhood. Isn't that lovely?"

I knew Jasper was going to propose since he'd asked my advice before they left. He'd already spoken with Carlisle asking permission but then he spoke with both Emmett and I knowing how protective we were of our little sister. 

I gave him my blessing straight off the bat, the guy's a war hero for fuck's sake I think even he can protect our little Alley Cat, but Emmett made him squirm of course. He gave Jazz his best stone face crossing his arms over his chest interrogating him about his plans for the future. He couldn't hold it for long and when he burst out laughing Jasper wrestled him to the ground, no small feat I may say. When Emmett called 'uncle', Jasper did a ridiculous victory dance. I laughed so hard I fell off my chair. 

After their little testosterone display was done with, we had a few beers and talked about his proposal plans. When he heard that the Sweet Temptations launch tour was going to his hometown he booked flights for him and Alice straight away. 

Of course, Alice decided she wanted to take the children so that Lil Bit could see her biological father's home and experience it first hand. Jasper thought his plans were ruined but I assured him that he'd have plenty of opportunities to sneak off with Alice as Bella's tour schedule wasn't too punishing. When they were planning the tour I had insisted that she had at least one rest day in every three so she didn't wear herself out. 

"That's great love. I think he really loves her, do you think she'll say yes?"

"She loves him, that's for sure. They are so close but it is so different to us and certainly very different to Emmett and Rose."

Well, that was true. Bella and I were like one person split in two, we each only really made sense when we were together. Emmett's and Rose's affections were more like a physical magnetism. They were drawn to each other and couldn't get enough of each other. Esme and Carlisle sent them home early the other night when they caught them almost going at it in the pantry. I laughed my head off at their walk of shame out of the house, Rose apologising for their lack of control and Emmett strutting like a peacock... idiot! When they left Esme dropped her angry face and fell about laughing so hard I thought she was going to collapse. 

Bella's soft voice continued, "I think she'll say yes. They are like yin and yang that pair. He's calm where she's excitable. They were out on our suite’s balcony the other night and I swear it was so intimate watching them but they were just sitting together not doing anything, just being together in their moment ... not like Emmett and Rose!"

I laughed. She was thinking of the pantry incident too. 

"I miss you love. When are you coming home?"

"Two more days Edward. Then I am home for good. Vicky will take over from then. I am so glad she's feeling better if she hadn't joined us I would've had to do all the events next week too."

"Well fuck that!" No way she was going to be away from me for another week. I would lose it if I couldn't hold her again soon and I missed the children terribly. 

"Edward! Language!" She loved using her momma voice on me, trying to tame my language. Hard luck love, I love my sweary mouth. I think she did too really. 

"Why, the babies aren't there are they?" I try not to swear in front of the kids but sometimes I forget myself, she's probably right, I should probably try harder. 

"Well, no but junior is here," she whispered again in her sexy breathless voice.

"Fuck. I mean damn. I really miss you sweet one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	52. terrible, no good, very bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM owns Twilight.

Chapter 52 - terrible, no good, very bad

 

I drowsily opened my eyes, rolled over, stretching and grinning. It was the weekend and Bella was home from her tour so we had two whole days together as a family. I was feeling like a king, l had enjoyed several rounds of glorious sex with my luscious, horny, pregnant wife followed by a deep, satisfying sleep. I stretched again this time pulling Isabella's warm naked body even closer to mine and peppered her shoulder with small, soft, wet kisses. She rewarded me with the sexiest little moan. 

 

"Morning love," I mumbled while I stroked my fingers through her silky hair. She moaned again and rolled back letting the bed sheets fall to her waist gracing me with the sight of fabulous breasts which were even more fabulous with her pregnancy. I wanted to reach over, pull her under me and make love to her but two little imps were due to arrive just as they did every morning so that making love to my wife had become a strictly night time treat. 

 

Instead I gently pulled the sheet up over her tempting body as though not seeing it would stop me thinking about sex. Not likely, however covering her did remind me that we needed to put some clothes on before said little imps knocked on our door, otherwise we'd be giving embarrassing anatomy lessons instead of just reading together in bed as we usually did on a Saturday morning. 

 

"Wake up sweet one, we need to dress before the children wake up," I whispered as I nudged her gently. I swung my legs off the bed and reached to find where I'd flung my sleep pants in the heat of moment last night. I found Bella's dark blue silky nightdress and threw it over to her. She giggled and slipped it on before heading to the bathroom. I watched hungrily as the fabric slipped down her body as she walked. Damn, I love that nightie, it was my favourite on her, she looked so sexy whenever she wore it but she never wore it for long! 

 

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom, clearly still half-asleep as she climbed back into bed pulling the doona back over herself. I chuckled, marvelling at the change in my girl with this pregnancy. Gone was my early rising baker, excuse the pun. Now she was so sleepy and drowsy in the mornings it was hard to rouse her. She no longer cared that Mrs Cope handled breakfast, in fact she loved having someone else cook for her which was a very surprising development.

 

I headed in to the bathroom to take care of business. While I was brushing my teeth I decided that it would be fun to take the family out for breakfast. Mrs Cope didn't work on the weekends unless we needed her to, so usually we lazed about in bed with the children, reading and catching up with each other, until hunger drove us out to forage in the kitchen. Lately, it was me who would put together a simple breakfast for us since my girl was so sleepy. 

 

When I came back in the room to ask if Bella wanted to go out for breakfast I glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already eight o'clock. Where were the children? They'd normally be bouncing all over us by this hour. 

 

"Bella?" I wondered if they'd been and gone while I'd been in the bathroom.

 

"Hmm, what is it baby?" she rolled over still so sleepy and so fucking cute.

 

"Hey sleepy, where are the babies? It's after eight o'clock!"

 

She sat up quickly, "Can't be, Lil Bit never sleeps this late Edward. The clock must be wrong." 

 

I found my watch,"No, it's definitely after eight but it is so very quiet." 

 

Bella got a panicked look on her face, "Too quiet.... what are they up to?"

 

"What makes you think they are up to anything love, they could just be sleeping."

 

She looked at me as if I was a very sweet idiot, "Edward, you are a fairly new parent so let me explain something very important to you. When children are this quiet, unless they are sleeping, they are definitely up to something."

 

She was out of bed tying her wrap around herself and opening the door in the blink of an eye. We checked the children's room and their beds were empty. We checked their bathrooms but no sign of them. It really was too quiet. 

 

Bella went into some kind of military mode, "Edward, you check the gym and the office, I'll check the dining room and the lounge." 

 

I didn't dare laugh though because she was all business so I just nodded and headed off to my assigned search rooms. No small children there and when I reached Bella she just shook her head no small children there either. I could feel my panic rising, where were they?

 

"Don't panic," she said, clearly reading my expression, "they must be in the kitchen."

 

We both rushed towards the kitchen but it was all quiet and they were nowhere to be seen. There were dishes on the bench and dirty plates on the table but no children. I threw my hands in the air in frustration, "Where the fuck are they?"

 

Standing there facing each other we both heard a muffled giggle in the same moment. Mirroring each other, our eyes narrowed and we both turned our heads toward the sounds which were coming from Bella's walk-in pantry. We walked slowly towards the closed door and could hear Anthony's hushed voice, "Shhh, Elizabeth, they'll hear us." 

 

I turned to Bella with my eyebrows raised and she looked at me with a smug expression, yes, she was right they were definitely up to something. I reached out to the door knob but didn't open it straight away. I turned to Bella and mouthed, 'Ready?' She assumed her angry momma pose, which was sexy as hell, with her arms crossed over her chest, her lips pursed and her toe tapping. I mouthed, 'One, two, three,' then flung the door open. 

 

All our prepared composure was wasted however when the opened door revealed the sight before us. Every surface of Bella's huge pantry was covered in flour including our two little darlings who were standing together with startled eyes wide with surprise to see us standing there staring back at them. The room was a disaster area. They had opened almost every tin and jar with the floor completely covered in dry cooking ingredients. Lil Bit had a jar of the french chocolate hazelnut paste in her hands and Anthony dropped the choc coated spoon he had in hands to the floor. 

 

My shock at the sight in front of me completely took my breath away. I looked at Bella who looked like she was about to burst her sides in laughter, she was squeezing her lips and her body was starting to shake. Rather than let the children see their mother fall into hysterics I leaned in and grabbed the door knob and shut the door leaving the children in there still silently staring.

 

I shuffled Bella away from the room and then past the kitchen into the hall at which point she broke out into hysterics. She was pointed at the door and shaking her head but no words were coming out. I stood with my hands on my hips looking at her like she'd lost her mind. 

 

"Isabella! This is not funny. They have been very, very naughty."

 

She looked at me and then burst out laughing even harder. 

 

"What is so damned funny woman?"

 

Every attempt I made to calm her was completely wasted because it just seemed to make her laugh all the harder. Well, shit. I was going to have to deal with this myself. 

 

"Fine, stay here, I will deal with them."

 

Bella was laughing so hard now she'd slid down the wall and was seated on the floor with tears flowing down her cheeks. In a million years I would never understand this woman. 

 

"Bella, I don't understand. They have trashed your pantry, all that waste and its going to take hours to clean up! How the hell do you find this funny?" Truly I was completely confused, I would've thought she'd be fuming. 

 

She tried desperately to get control of herself and after a few deep breaths she finally stopped laughing. She stood up ran her hand through her hair and blew out a gush of air, "Phew, okay. I am okay now. Sorry baby, you're right they have been very naughty." 

 

She paused as she was clearly struggling with some more giggles that were desperate to burst from her. She took another breath and looked into my still quite shocked, angry face. 

 

Her eyes softened and she stepped closer to me with her hands on my chest, "Baby, they have been naughty and we do need to deal with it. Remember what Maggie told us? Anthony is pushing us. He's afraid we're going to push him aside and now he's testing us. We have have to be firm but loving. It's not enough to tell him we love him no matter what, he needs our actions as well as our words."

 

Maggie was the family counsellor Leah had recommended. She was a warm-hearted person who made us all feel very comfortable about sharing our feelings with her, even me. We saw her as a family once a fortnight and Anthony saw her on his own, well with us in the viewing room behind the one way mirror, once a week. She was wonderful and she was right. Anthony was afraid. He was afraid he'd be pushed aside when the baby came just like he had been when Sasha was born and Kate left him with his grandparents. 

 

But he wasn't afraid just for himself, he was worried about Lil Bit too. He became even more fiercely protective of her and took the blame for anything she did that he thought she might get in trouble for. 

 

I couldn't hold back the tears as I observed his second solo session with Maggie, when he finally broke down sharing his fears with her and said that he was frightened that if he was naughty we'd ship him off to his grandparents. We tell him all the time that we would never leave him but as Maggie says he needs to witness our actions not just hear our words. 

 

He'd been pushing us ever since, nothing major just enough to test us. Maggie explained that he needed to know that even if he misbehaved, even if we were angry with him that we would still love him and he was still our son. "He won't even know he's testing you, he's just a little boy who needs to know he belongs with you, no matter what." 

 

Maggie was right and Bella was right ... again. This was another of Anthony's tests. I still don't know why Bella thought their behaviour this morning was so fucking funny, but it didn't matter we had to deal with this and prove our love once again to my poor little boy who'd felt the sting of his own mother's abandonment. 

 

I really fucking hated Kate, how could she turn her back on my wonderful boy. 

 

Maggie said that I needed to tell Kate how I felt or it was going to eat me alive. She was right about that too. The more I got to know my son the more I realised how much I had missed and what a bitch Kate was to keep him from me even when she didn't want him. How could she not want him? I'll have to talk to Maggie more about how to deal with my own anger before I did something stupid like fly to New York and strangle Kate.

 

A small soft warm hand gently touching my cheek pulled me back from my rage against the viper Kate and back to the moment there in the hall with my sweet Isabella.

 

"Edward relax baby. We need to be united on how we handle this, we need to treat them fairly but firmly and we need to get them out of that pantry," she chuckled again. 

 

I smiled at her. They did look funny with flour all over their hair and faces with just their wide startled eyes staring out at us. I smiled. Okay, so it was a little funny. 

 

"So, oh wise Momma Jedi, teach your padawan just how the hell we pass this latest test?"

 

Bella grinned up at me and replied with a terrible yoda impression, "Come young padawan, show you I will."

 

I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and kissed the top of her head before following her back towards the pantry. 

 

She held my hand, "Seriously baby, we'll talk to them, ask them about what they've done and then we'll take it from there."

 

We went back to the pantry and opened the door again, this time prepared for what we'd find. The kids looked up at us with sheepish faces, knowing they'd done wrong and knowing it was time to face the music.

 

"Okay you two, out you come and sit down here on the floor, I don't want flour on the chairs." Bella was in full momma voice now with no hint of the hysterics from earlier as she pointed to a spot on the floor .

 

I pulled over a couple of chairs so Bella and I could sit in front of a very wary Anthony and a pouty Lil Bit.

 

I thought I would start, "Would you like to tell me why you felt the need to destroy your Momma's pantry by making such a terrible mess?"

 

Lil Bit started to cry, "I wuz hungee and oo wuz asweep. Soooo Ant Knee and me wants to makes bwek fast."

 

"Hmm," I reached down to pick her up, I hated when she cried. "So if you were hungry you should've woken Momma or Daddy. I still don't understand why you made a mess in Momma's pantry."

 

Anthony stood up and looked me straight in the eye, "That was all my fault Daddy. I made the mess, Elizabeth just stayed with me. I am the one who should be punished."

 

Bella pulled Anthony over to her, "Anthony, Lil Bit is her own person. She is turning four very soon and she knows right from wrong, don't you Lil Bit?"

 

"Wes momma, I sowwee we makes a mess in da panty," a tear rolled down her cheek and I kissed the top of her head.

 

I had to bite my lip to stop my smile when she called the pantry a panty.

 

But Bella had better control than me at that moment, probably because she had literally fallen down in hysterics earlier. 

 

She continued in her serious Momma-in-charge voice, not angry just firm, "What about you Anthony? Are you sorry too?"

 

He looked at Bella with these huge green eyes, darkened with emotion and his bottom lip was trembling, you could see the fear in his eyes wondering if this was the moment that Bella rejected him, "Yes... Momma. I am very sorry I made a mess in your pantry. I won't ever do it again. I promise. Please...."

 

He didn't continue, Bella and I both knew what he was going to say, 'please don't send me away'. But he didn't say it, he just looked down at this feet. 

 

I cleared my throat from the emotion that was choking me, "Okay, well you two need to clean this mess up and I will help you while momma makes breakfast. There will be no movies, no Playstation and no Wii games for a week." I looked straight into my son's sad eyes, "Momma and I love you both very much and we always will but we are not happy with the mess you've made. We expect you to clean it up and then clean yourselves up." 

 

I placed Lil Bit back on the floor and my lap was now covered in flour, "Come on you two cheeky monkeys, let's clean this up."

 

Lil Bit, Anthony and I spent the next hour cleaning up the pantry while Bella made a list of everything that had to be replaced. She'd decided that after breakfast they would help go to the market so they could see the cost to replace everything. Normally the shopping was done by order or by Mrs Cope but Bella explained to the children that Mrs Cope shouldn't have to go shopping twice for things they had spoiled. 

 

When we were done with the pantry, Bella took Lil Bit for a bath while I took Anthony for a shower. 

 

It was half after ten by the time we were finally able to sit down to our breakfast. It was a rather subdued affair with our two little imps barely speaking. I didn't like that. Yes, they'd been naughty but their crime wasn't so terrible and after cleaning up for an hour I doubt they'd be in a mad rush to do it again. 

 

I decided it was time to get our Saturday back on track by lightening the mood, "So Lil Bit when we visit Nonna and Poppa tonight we should talk with the family about your birthday party. It is only four weeks away."

 

Her little face beamed with happiness, she clapped her hands and almost shouted, Wes, soon I be four fingers am I Daddee?"

 

I helped her hold up four fingers and laughed, "Yes, my little love you will be four years old and that is something to celebrate. What sort of party do you want?" 

 

"I wants a aminal party, I be a pussy cat. Wat will oo be Ant knee?" 

 

She scooped some scrambled eggs into her mouth as she looked at Anthony with keen interest waiting for his answer. 

 

He looked at her and then at me, tapping his chin while he thought of his reply, "I think I would like to be lion!" He then leaned over and roared at Lil Bit who giggled and squirmed in her seat. Anthony leaned back and asked, "What about you Daddy? Momma? What animals would you like to be?" 

 

Bella excitedly jumped in before I could even think of an answer, "Daddy and I should be momma and poppa bears, since we have two little cubs already and soon we'll have a third to add to our family." 

 

I leaned over and rubbed her swollen baby bump as I placed a loud wet kiss on her cheek. She giggled madly which set Lil Bit off giggling and soon we were all chirping away about Lil Bit's birthday party. 

 

While Bella and the children were at the market replacing the spoiled items for the pantry, I took the opportunity to catch up on some work. Jessica had sent me the final transition plan for the integration of Artemis Investments into CMV which Emmett and Alec had prepared. It was very detailed and really well put together so I only had to make some small changes. I emailed my notes to Jess to action on Monday morning. Then I read through Angela's first business plan for her plans for our new Artemis portfolio. She and Bella had discussed the plans at length and if things went to plan I had high hopes for continued growth. 

 

I worked through some potential new client assessments and was surprised to find that my cousin Caius had sent an expression of interest for CMV to manage his investment portfolio. He had a sizeable purse which I could certainly develop but I'd have to know we could trust each other so as a first step I would meet with him, just as I did with any potential new client. I could pick and choose whose investments I handled and I was very choosy. I emailed Jessica my list of new clients to schedule meetings with, including Caius, over the next few weeks. 

 

Thankfully, Tyler's return with my family put a stop to my working on the weekend. I helped cart the groceries to the pantry and gave him the details for our needs that evening for our visit to my parents for a family dinner. Lil Bit gave Tyler a huge kiss on the cheek as he carried her inside, she'd almost fallen asleep in the car but I was glad to hear that Anthony kept her awake. If she'd slept in the car we'd never get her to take an afternoon nap later and no-one wanted to take a cranky Lil Bit anywhere. 

 

When I looked around the kitchen at all the bags I realised they'd bought much more than what needed to be replaced. Why can't women just buy what is on the list? They go into a store for one thing and come out with ten! 

 

Bella sat Lil Bit in her booster seat at the table and they all chirped away at me about their adventure in the store and all the people they met there. Lil Bit apparently charmed everyone in the store telling them how she was shopping for 'grow-ceese'. 

 

Bella blushed as Anthony proudly told me about the lady who had recognised Bella from her TV promotion of Sweet Temptations and had said that she was even prettier in person than on TV. 

 

Bella became quite animated when telling me about the lady at the check out who thought Bella was 'mighty young to have two children with one more on the way', Bella mocked the way the lady had spoken to her. She had even questioned if Bella could afford to pay for all her groceries. I was furious, how fucking dare that woman give her a hard time. Even if they were her natural born children how the fuck is that any business of some stranger. 

 

"She changed her tune when I handed over my Black Card," Bella said looking a little smug.

 

My mouth dropped open in shock at that little bit of noise, my sweet one fought me tooth and nail when I ordered our matching black cards. 

 

After we were married I asked Alec to re-organise all my personal assets and accounts to include Mrs Isabella Cullen as joint titleholder, including his and hers centurion cards. I am such a cave man sometimes but it really gave me a great sense of satisfaction to have her name as Mrs Cullen on everything I could. 

 

But Bella had sworn she would never use the fancy black card so she must have been quite upset by this awful woman's insinuations. 

 

I reached around her waist and nibbled on her neck, "Oh baby, did the nasty lady pick on you?" I pouted in sympathy and gave her sad eyes. 

 

She broke up laughing, "Okay, okay I shouldn't care what the nasty lady in the store thought of me but I didn't like her trying to make me feel bad about my family."

 

She was right of course but sometimes people are just shitty but it wasn't like Bella to let something like that get to her. I snuggled her closer to me, "Never mind baby. I know you're a super smart, super successful, sassy, business woman with a heart of gold and that's all the matters... right?"

 

She giggled and leaned back against my chest as I rocked her from side to side, "Stop teasing me and help me get on with lunch. Lil Bit needs a nap before we go to your parents and I want to make something nice to take with us for dessert." 

 

I looked over to see that Lil Bit's eyes were indeed starting to droop and even Anthony was looking like he was ready for a nap. I took them both to use the bathroom and clean up before lunch. By the time we returned Bella had heated some delicious smelling soup and warmed a few baguette which I then sliced and placed on the plates with slices of cheese. I served Lil Bit's soup in a two handled mug so she could drink it without losing too much on her clothes. She drank it up before reaching her arms over to me, "Daddee oo weed to me pwease?" 

 

I picked her up, "Of course little love. Anthony you join us when you're finished okay?" He nodded and went back to his minestrone. Lil Bit laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep before we even got to her room. When we got to her bed I leaned down and pulled the covers back and laid her down gently. She muttered a little but then rolled over and was soon sleeping soundly again. I tucked her up, kissed her forehead, whispered that I loved her and tip-toed out to the family room to find Anthony half asleep on the lounge. 

 

"Let's go read in your room Ant," I reached my hand out to him and he took it happily. 

 

"I don't need to sleep," he protested without too much conviction.

 

"Of course not, we'll just have a quiet time and read, okay?" I tried not to smirk because he was already half asleep. "I tell you what, you lie down and I'll read to you. How does that sound?"

 

He pouted as he climbed into his bed, "Okay, but I don't need a nap. Elizabeth needs naps because she's still a baby but Seth doesn't have naps and I'm almost the same age as him."

 

"Sure, sure," no sense arguing. Leah told me that she and Seth were going through the same debate almost every day. 

 

"What book do you want son?" I stood looking over his book selection. It seemed like the number of books on these shelves grew every time I looked at them. Bella loved to buy books. I'm sure if the children hadn't been so naughty this morning Bella would've stopped by her favourite bookstore and bought more while they were at the shops, she says it is better than rewarding them with sweets or junk food when they are out. 

 

Then I saw the perfect thing, "I've found one." I stretched out on the bed next to Anthony who raised his head to lay it on my arm. He was quite a good reader for his age and he liked to look at the words as I read. He also enjoyed looking at the illustrations. 

 

"Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day," I read. As we read through the story together Anthony giggled at Alexander's drawing of the invisible castle but then he got cross when Alexander's older brothers teased him and when they were fighting in the street. When the book was finished I hummed a lullaby and Anthony drifted off to sleep for the nap he didn't need. 

 

I carefully extricated myself from Anthony's grip and tucked him up, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. As I put the book away on his shelf and made my way out of the room to head towards the heavenly smells coming from the kitchen, I thought what an appropriate book that was for Anthony's current state of mind. 

 

I walked into the kitchen and stood behind my talented wife, circling her waist and kissing her neck. "What are you making love?" 

 

"Dessert," she said coyly.

 

I picked up a small clear bottle and asked, "What's this?" 

 

"Orange blossom water," she said taking the bottle from me and dropping a few drops into the sweet concoction in the her mixing bowl. 

 

"Orange blossom water? Are you shitting me?" What the hell kind of ingredient is that? 

 

"Edward, language! And no I am not 's-h-i-t-ing you."

 

"What the hell is orange blossom water?" 

 

"An ingredient in the cream filling for the Almond Macarons which are for Emmett, Alice and Lil Bit," she said as she continued to stir the cream mixture. 

 

"Oh god, that cream looks so delicious," I was practically drooling. No wonder there were so many shopping bags if they had to buy ingredients as obscure as orange blossom water? 

 

I looked over and pointed at another bowl covered with a cloth, "What's in there?" 

 

"This one is for Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Rose, it's a Savarin cake, a strawberry Savarin in fact. 

 

"Well, if that cake is rising and the macarons are already cooked, what on earth is in the oven?" 

 

"Choux Buns," she said. "I'll fill them with Chantilly Cream. They're are for you, Anthony and Emmett."

 

"Hey, why does Emmett get all of them? Wait, stupid question."

 

She smiled, "Well he does seem to enjoy my cooking almost as much as you do."

 

"It all looks and smells delicious but you know what I think love?"

 

"Hmm?" She rolled her head against my chest tilting it to the side a little to give me better access. 

 

I didn't need a written invitation I started licking and kissing down her neck. "I think that our two children are asleep and we are here alone," I let my fingers drift up her thighs lightly lifting the hem of skirt. 

 

She turned in my arms, kissed me hard then pulled back a little, "But Edward ... we can't baby... I have to put the Savine in the oven soon."

 

But before she could pull away from me I was on her again, lifted her to the counter, "It's okay, we'll be quick love.... "

 

===============================================================

 

Book credit:   
"Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day."  
Written by Judith Viorst, illustrated by Ray Cruz.  
ISBN-13: 9780689711732; Publisher: Atheneum Books for Young Readers; Publication date: 7/15/1987; Edition description: Reprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hoped you enjoyed that. Let me know your thoughts, I love reading them. 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW that incident in the pantry is a little homage to my two eldest who did this very thing one morning when they'd woken before us and it was me falling on the floor laughing with my husband standing staring at me as though I was mad!
> 
> Funny story - I wanted Edward to read the Alexander book because it is a favourite in this household and let's face it Anthony was having a no good day. But I am from Australia and I wanted to be sure this book was available in America. In my research I discover that the book was actually written in America but the two versions are different. In the Australian edition Alexander thinks he'll move to Timbuktu but in the rest of the world he thinks he'll move to Australia....! LOL.
> 
> I'll update soon.


	53. Barbecued sausage & potato salad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM owns all things Twilight. sorry this update took a bit longer than expected, the characters and I were having some debate about plot but we've sorted it out now. *hugs and kisses* for hanging in there with me. See you at the other end.

"Oh, you're here at last," Esme hugged Anthony and reached out to take Lil Bit from my arms. She turned towards the house taking our two children with her. 

"Hey Ma. Nice to see you too," I called out pretending to be hurt. She dismissed me with a wave of her hands and continued into the house with my children chirping away to her.

Emmett walked out from the house towards us, "Forget it Bro' she's in Nonna Esme mode. We won't get a look in all night." Emmett gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, gave me a man hug, then clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly, "So Belly where's my dessert?"

Bella laughed and playfully slipped into her momma voice, "You have to eat dinner first Emmett but here you can carry some of the boxes inside."

We headed into the house carrying the boxed desserts. I had just placed the box I was carrying down on the kitchen bench when Alice crashed into me, "Edward how are you my brother? I am so happy to see you."

"Uh, hey Ally. I am happy to see you too sis." 

Before I could drop a kiss on her head she'd already spun around to find Bella who was organising which desserts needed to be in the fridge and which could be stored on the kitchen bench.

"Isabella! It is so good to see you sister," Alice shocked the hell out of Bella with her hug, she looked to me with a tear in her eye due to the sisterly reference but laughed at the intensity of Alice's affection.

Ever since she and Jasper had become engaged Alice had become incredibly affectionate with EVERYONE. Hugs, hugs and more hugs. I have no idea why her newly engaged status brought about her change in behaviour and although it was a bit overwhelming there was no harm in it so we just took the hugs while she was giving them. 

"Where's your Jazz man, Ally?" I asked her while looking around for him. 

"He's with Carlisle heating up the barbecue."

"Great. Hey Em lets grab a few beers and head out to join them."

Bella passed us a couple of light beers from the door of fridge where Alice had her trapped in a tight embrace. I smiled and gave her a look of 'are you okay?' but she smiled nodding that she was fine, so I headed out with my brother to find my Dad and my soon-to-be brother-in-law. 

As we headed down the hall we could hear a squeal from inside the lounge room with Alice obviously hugging the hell out of Lil Bit and Anthony. It was followed by an uproar of laughter so I figured they were all okay and continued my escape to the back patio.

Carlisle and Jasper were thick as thieves deep in conversation but seemed to have the cooking under control so I just grabbed a seat next to Emmett on the small stone garden wall which framed the patio area and just let them handle the food. Food always tastes better when someone else cooks it, especially with my cooking skills. 

Dad looked up and smiled, "Hey son, you're looking pretty relaxed. How are things with you?"

"Hey Dad... Hey Jazz," I tilted my beer in their direction. "Things are close to perfect, thank you very much. I love weekends these days although we had another incident of Anthony testing his boundaries this morning and taking Lil Bit along for the ride this time too."

I told them about the 'great pantry scandal' and they laughed their heads off, mostly at Bella falling into hysterics and me being all confused by her reaction. It was fun to share the story with them. 

"The kids have been pretty sheepish most of the day although they had a surprisingly good time at the grocery story with Bella to replace all the pantry items and I managed to get some office work done while they were out. Bella and I even managed some grown up time this afternoon while the kids were napping so all in all it was a pretty damn good day." 

"Really.... grown up time this afternoon, hey?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me. Shit. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. My mind drifted back to the memory of kitchen sex with Bella from just a few hours before. I liked kitchen sex, it was fun. Bella giggled like crazy when the oven timer went off just as we were both getting off! 

Emmett jumped up and pointed at me, "Oh my God, Dad, look at his face. He is so remembering sexy times with Isa belly!" Dad and Emmett laughed while Jazz just smirked at me. 

I wasn't embarrassed, hell I was proud as a peacock of bringing my woman to release twice before the timer went off. I've always worked well under pressure. I didn’t share that detail with them though. 

"What? We're newlyweds with two children, of course we seize any opportunity to enjoy each other every chance we get!"

They chuckled but then Em, the fucker, started singing, "Sky Rockets in flight.... Afternoon Delight!"

"Fuck off Em," I pushed him playfully. "Wait until your twins arrive bro', you'll be lucky if Rose lets you near her ever again!"

His face froze in shock at that thought which made me, Dad and Jazz fall about in laughter. 

To get the heat off my sexy afternoon with my sweet one I turned the heat on to Jasper instead, "How's things with you Jazz? Alley is a new woman since you two got engaged, what have you done to her man?"

He chuckled but said nothing. Wise man. 

But Em wouldn’t let it go and he picked up the thread, "Yeah Jazzy, what have you done to our sister to turn her into the Queen of Hugs? She's so emotional.... she's not pregnant too is she?" Em and I chuckled at that one but Jazz' expression was a little strained. He just shook his head and I noticed Dad patted his shoulder giving him a sort of sympathetic smile. 

Just then Alice came out and walked into Jasper's arms. He softly kissed the top of her head in such a loving way I had to look away for a moment as I felt as though I was intruding. 

Bella and Rose walked out of the house to join us. I wrapped my girl in my arms and Rose stood by Emmett taking his hand in hers. 

Alice looked at Jazz giving him a small smile before looking to Em and I, "I can't be pregnant Em because I can't have children. Well it would be next to impossible for me to have children. That's actually why I told Jasper No when he first asked me to marry him."

What the fuck?

"I didn't want him to be saddled with a barren wife with little to no prospect of having children of his own." Her voice got very quiet then, "He deserves more."

Jasper squeezed her and kissed her temple, "But I persisted. It was quite a day. I think I must've asked her a dozen times to marry me and she just kept saying no. She wouldn't tell me why but I knew she loved me and I knew I loved her, so I just kept asking. She's my one and only." She smiled up at him with adoration in her eyes. 

"Finally she broke down telling me that she didn't want me to miss out on having children. As if I would want to have them with anyone else, silly girl." He squeezed her again. 

"He told me it didn't matter and of course he’d be happy to adopt. Hell, it worked out for us didn't it?" 

"Hell yeah, it sure did!" Emmett and I high-fived each other.

I looked over at Carlisle and he was smiling at Alice with such pride.

"So that settled, I said yes and he gave me this beautiful ring." She waggled the fingers of her left hand showing off her ring. Damn, it was a beauty. 

"Anyway with all the babies soon to add to this family I think we can wait to start our family, isn't that right Jazz?" 

"That's right little lady," he gave her is best Texas drawl and kissed her left hand. Such a charmer.

Lil Bit and Anthony burst out the back door and ran into the backyard with what looked like wings attached to their backs. They were waving their arms and pretending to fly. Esme followed them out of the door.

"Ma, what are my children wearing?"

"Wings, dumpling," she said as though I was a little dim. 

"Okay… Ma why are my children wearing wings?" I thought I'd try another tack.

"So they can fly silly," she shook her head at me. "Come on everyone, it is time to eat."

As the others packed up the cooked meats and made their way into the house, I turned to watch Lil Bit and Anthony gliding around the yard having a great time pretending to be birds before I called them in to dinner. 

Dinner was the usual noisy Cullen affair only now it was even noisier with even more Cullens around the table. Everyone was talking at once in little groups of conversation as the food was passed around and then consumed. Alice, Esme and Rose were busy talking wedding plans. Emmett and Jasper were schooling Anthony on the finer details of the religion of baseball. Bella and Carlisle were discussing the upcoming charity wedding event and raising money for the Hospital's emergency ward. All the while Lil Bit chirped away at me while sitting on my lap as I cut her barbecued sausage for her. She told me how birds use the air to push them through the air and she wished she had real wings. 

I looked around the room and remembered a time not so long ago when I avoided these family dinners. I looked over at Isabella and smiled thinking of how much she'd changed my life. 

A greasy little hand touched my cheek, "Daddee?"

"Yes little love?"

"I fink I wood wike a widdle brovver pwease."

"Really? Why a brother? Wouldn't you like a little sister?"

I noticed the room had quieted as the others were watching us. Lil Bit tapped her chin which was this cute as fuck thing she did whenever she was thinking, "Well, wes a sista wood be nice too. Alice is your sista and she is vewwy nice." Alice giggled at that. 

"Buts momma is my sista too and I wuvs her to the moon and backs so I doesn't needs anofer sista, and I wood likes having anover brovver jes wike Ant Knee." With that declaration Lil Bit shoved a spoonful of potato salad in her mouth and grinned. I looked over and saw a tear fall down Bella's cheek as she smiled at her little sister/daughter. We forget sometimes how clever our Elizabeth really is and how observant she is. 

Anthony jumped in at that point, "I would love a brother too. He could play baseball and soccer with me. Beside, I have two sisters already but I don't see Sasha any more."

Esme then asked him the question I was just about to ask, "Anthony, why didn't you go with Bob and Carol to New York you could've visited with Sasha? I know they wanted you to go with them."

That had been quite a day when Bob and Carol came over to visit and told Anthony they were going to New York to visit Kate and Sasha. They had invited him to go with them but he flatly refused and locked himself in his room until they were about to leave. Bella convinced him to come out and apologise to his grandparents and to give them a goodbye hug. 

Anthony just looked down at his plate, "I ... uh.... " He looked so cornered I had to let him off the hook. 

"It's okay Anthony. You can tell us later." I think that might be a good topic to have with Maggie our family counsellor. 

Em joined in the rescue, "We're having two babies and I honestly don't care what they are so long as they are healthy and my Rosie is happy."

Rose giggled and kissed his cheek. 

Bella bounced excitedly on her chair, "Oh Rose, that reminds me I meant to tell you that Lauren is organising Momma-cise classes at the gym at CMV. They'll be on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at two in the afternoon.

"I was upset about not being able to run anymore and I mentioned to her that I wanted some exercises that were safe during pregnancy so she has designed a whole schedule of classes specifically suited for pregnant women."

Bella looked at Rose with a hopeful expression, "I'm going Rose and two o'clock is a good time to take a break from the bakery. Please say you'll come along with me."

"Sounds great, will there be other mommies-to-be there too? Besides you and me I mean?"

"Sure, Lauren is advertising through Edward's company but also she's put notes out to the local doctors surgeries so they can let their pregnant patients know about it. The classes are free to company family members but she'll charge a small fee to outsiders. Just she does for all her classes." 

Rose smiled, "That's great because I'd really like to meet some other pregnant ladies and compare notes. Maybe I'll meet someone else having twins!"

I turned to Alley then, “Actually Alice I was thinking we should ramp up our kick-boxing sessions back to twice a week, would you be okay with that?” 

“Yeah Edward, I’d love that.”

When Esme and Carlisle starting clearing plates from the table, Emmett jumped up and shouted, "Dessert time!"

Lil Bit giggled, "Unca Emmy wuvs desserts doesn't he Daddee?"

"Yes, he does. Even more than Anthony and I love dessert and that is saying something." 

Bella and Emmett went out to the kitchen to plate the desserts while Alice went to make the coffee. I leaned over to Carlisle and whispered, "Dad, I didn't know Alice couldn't have children. How come you never told us?"

"Her story to tell Edward. She's known for a very long time. There is a very small possibility but it would be most unlikely, I think that's why she was always been just a little sad."

I nodded and realised that this is probably why she was suddenly so free with her hugs and affection. The weight of her secret was lifted and she could be herself completely. I looked at Jasper and felt a wave of gratitude for the man who had made such a difference for my little sis.

"Thanks Jazz. For making my little sister so happy."

He chuckled, "It's my pleasure Ed. She is my soul mate, I couldn't have found a more perfect woman for me and that's the truth."

Alice came in with a tray loaded up with cups, coffee pot and milk. Jasper jumped up to take it from her and they looked at each other in silent understanding. The whole room filled with the warmth of their exchange. 

The spell was broken with Esme came playfully scolding Emmett who had apparently already consumed at least one of Bella's choux pastry puffs if the chantilly cream on his nose was any indication.

"Honestly Em you could at least wait until the desserts had made it to the table," she pretending to slap him upside of the head but he ducked anyway. 

He whined at her, "Sorry Ma, they're just too tempting." At least I think that's what he said it was difficult to tell with his mouth full of pastry. 

The table was once again laden with Bella's sweet temptations and as all the family resumed their seats at the table. The simultaneous talking, laughing and eating also resumed.

I love my crazy family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song credit: ‘Afternoon Delight’ Writer(s): Bill Danoff; Copyright: BMG Ruby Songs, BMG Rights Management (Ireland) Ltd.


	54. Risotto boscaiola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still don't own twilight, just this little story. I loved writing this chapter — I hope you enjoy it too.

It had been a busy morning but a satisfying one as I had worked through a large amount of reports and financials. I was reading through some portfolio reports when my intercom buzzed, "Yes Jessica?"

"Hey Boss, Caius Volturi is here to see you."

"Send him in, Jess." I blew out a breath and walked to the door to greet my errant cousin. I was more than a little curious about seeing him again. Marcus, and then separately Aro, had begged me to give Caius a chance. Marcus told me that he couldn't betray his son's trust by sharing with me all the details but that apparently they were working through his 'issues' together. So there I was waiting for my obnoxious cousin not really knowing what to expect but trying my best to keep an open mind. 

Jess walked him in and I was a little taken aback by the way he looked. He had lost a little weight and he wasn't in his usual sharp expensive suit but instead he was wearing camel coloured chinos and a long sleeved navy polo. Fucking chinos! His hair was longer and he was smiling. Hell, I thought he was born with a scowl fixed on his face!

Jess gestured for him to take a seat. He shook her hand, smiled and thanked her. Huh! I don't think I'd ever seen Caius pay attention to a 'lowly' assistant before. 

This was a little weird but I reminded myself of my promise to my Uncle to keep an open mind. 

I pulled myself together to reach forward to shake his hand, "Good Morning Caius, I was surprised to get your expression of interest for investment with CMV. After everything that has happened between us."

Not satisfied with a handshake, he pulled me in for a hug and not a man hug with a polite pat on the back either, this was a full on hug. 

This was a little creepy but I promised my Uncle so as soon as it was polite to do so I extricated myself from the hug and stood back a little to create a little distance between us. 

Caius spoke quietly, "So good of you to see me cousin. I know you must still be furious with me but I am so grateful you agreed to see me."

Caius was 'grateful'... I felt like I was in the Twilight Zone. 

I went back to my seat behind my desk where I could watch my cousin from a safe distance while Jessica offered to bring us coffee. Again, Caius thanked for her kindness. 

"You seem... relaxed?..... cousin." I was having trouble reconciling his present demeanour with his usual behaviour. 

He chuckled. Fuck me .... Caius chuckled? Was this really my cousin Caius? 

"Yes, you could say that I am more 'relaxed'," he said smiling and using air quotes around the word relaxed. "I have been spending a good deal of time with my father." 

"After my disappointing behaviour trying to steal from your company cousin, my father encouraged me to seek counselling and we've even been to many of my sessions together."

Wow. Marcus never mentioned counselling but of course he wouldn't break his son's confidence like that. 

"I am happy to hear that Caius."

"Not as happy as I am to hear of your news, cousin. Your wedding. Your son and I believe you have adopted your wife's child also."

"Yes, Isabella has brought a great deal of joy to my life. I am a changed man Caius."

He nodded with understanding. 

Jessica brought in a tray of coffee and some sweet pastries from Bella's Bakery. I was surprised when Caius jumped up to help Jess with the tray. 

"Thank you my dear. The coffee smells delicious and these pastries look very tempting."

He had no idea just how tempting they were but he would as soon as he took a bite. My Bella's pastries are intoxicating. 

"Help yourself Caius, these are from my wife's bakery. I think you'll ..."

I was interrupted by Caius' loud moan, "Oh god, Edward. This is ... it is so.... oh, my... sinful."

I laughed and took a croissant from the plate, "Her cooking is definitely sinful. I have to run an extra few miles on my daily run to compensate for my addiction to her cooking."

We were silent for a few moments while we both enjoyed the pleasure of eating our sweet treats. Once we were done and Caius had finished licking his fingers to enjoy every last taste of Bella's pastries, we looked at each other and laughed. It felt good to be so comfortable with my cousin. I'd never felt that way before. Ever. 

But we were here to talk business and I wanted to get back on track, "So, down to business. Perhaps we could start with you telling me why you want CMV to look after your investment portfolio?"

He reached into his satchel, pulled out his compendium and opened it up to a page with a long list of dot points. 

"First of all Edward, I want my money with CMV because I know you will grow my investments and even though I have behaved foolishly in the past, I am not a fool. You are good at this business Edward. You enjoy it. I know that you will bring me a good return from my investments." 

I smiled at him because he was right. I was very good at my business and I loved it. 

"Another reason I wish for you to handle my investments cousin is that I want to take a new direction in my life. I don't want to be tempted back into a life of competition and self-loathing. I can't compete in this business space and I don't want to. I want to pursue other interests ... be true to myself .... and I know you will take care of my investments wisely and profitably.

"The business pages reported of your collaboration and merger with Artemis investments. I am intrigued by their philosophy and I would like a significant portion of my portfolio to be invested in the work of this group. I think I need some good karma and helping small business to grow in this economy sounds like the perfect fit for me to make amends for my previously callous business tactics."

I nodded. I was a little surprised that Marcus had not already shared with his son that my sweet Isabella was the brains behind that particular part of our business but that information could wait. 

Caius took a sip from his coffee, took a deep breath looking down to his list and then continued. 

"Edward, I am Volturi and so are you. I am sorry that I have not respected your rightful place as part of our family when we were growing up. I was spiteful and hateful towards you, I know that and I am sorry. I was jealous of your easy manner and natural intelligence. I was furious when my father and Aro fought with the Cullens to try for custody of you." 

He dropped almost to a whisper for the rest, "I secretly feared that my father saw in you the son I could never be. I had to work hard to get my father's admiration and I always felt I needed to 'trick' my way to success." 

He sighed deeply, met my gaze with direct eye contact and spoke with a tone of determination, "So I am also here today to apologise to you for a lifetime of vindictive jealousy."

He was always a mean little shit to me when we were young but I had no idea why. I was shocked by his admission. I had the sense that this was very much a man unburdening himself of a lifetime's remorse. I settled in to listen patiently and was glad that I had decided not to invite anyone to this meeting. This was revealing itself as a very private matter between my cousin and myself. 

He paused and collected himself again. "That said, my final reason for wanting my investments handled by CMV is because the V is for Volturi ... thank you for keeping that by the way... and I want the family name to continue to be successful. 

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't do what my father and Uncle had done with growing the business. I certainly couldn't do what you have done with building your own business. So I did what I have felt compelled to do all my life, I tried to 'trick' my way to success. I tried to steal your success from you and I am deeply mortified by my behaviour."

I was speechless at this confession. 

"I should never have tried. My counsellor has helped me to see that I wanted to please my father by trying to emulate his success in business, by trying to follow his path but instead I should follow my own path... be what I want to be... be who I a really am... but that is another story for another day.

"You have no reason to trust me cousin but I hope that today can be the first step towards a new relationship for us. I don't expect you to forgive me. Ever. But perhaps we can start over. I am willing to sign over the investment responsibilities for my portfolio. I need only receive quarterly reports through my lawyer and we can review our contract each year. I will be completely hands off."

He looked a little nervous, "I would also like to .... if you are willing .... to meet your wife and children. My father admires your young wife very much and tells me that you are also expecting a child .... please accept my congratulations."

He sat back and the relief he felt at unburdening himself was clear across his face. 

I was blown away. 

We sat in silence for a good while. I saw only sincerity and humility in his demeanour. I thought about Marcus and I thought about what Caius had said. I realised that I also hoped this would be the start of a new relationship between us. If only a business relationship at first. 

I made the decision to accept on trust that his remorse was genuine and that he truly wanted to start afresh, "Caius, why don't we go for lunch and talk?" 

He gave me a small smile and nodded, "I'd like that."

I buzzed the intercom, "Jess, my cousin and I are going to grab some lunch can you push my appointments back an hour?" 

"Sure boss. I was about to let you know that Bella just called, she's on line two and needs to speak with you."

"Thanks Jess. Excuse me Caius, I need to take this."

I pressed for the other line, "Bella. How are you love?"

"Edward, Emily has gone into labour and I want to head to Forks as soon as possible. Can you get away?"

"Sure love but I've given Tyler the day off since our cars are in for a service, so I'll have to ask Jess to book us a car and driver. As soon as that's done I'll head home to pick you up. Are the kids still with Ma?"

"Yes, I called her already and she's very happy to keep them with them overnight. I'll pack us some bags for us."

I chuckled at the thought of Esme being over the moon to keep the babies overnight, "Okay, I'll be home soon."

I hung up and looked at my cousin. "Sorry Caius, I will have to postpone our lunch. One of Isabella's dearest friends has just gone into labour and we need to head to Forks. I have to organise another driver and car since Tyler's got the day off and my cars are in for servicing. Damn."

I was about to go and ask Jess to organise a car and driver for us when Caius surprised me again, "I can drive you both Edward."

"It's a three and half hour drive each way cousin."

"I don't mind and it would give me a chance to talk with you and to meet your Isabella."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I would really like to Edward."

I nodded. I called Bella back and asked her to pack some extra clothes for my cousin who would be driving us, he was a similar size to me. He was a little shorter and a little thinner than me but my clothes would be fine for one day. 

Jessica cleared my diary, "Boss I've booked you into the Kalaloch Lodge and a suite for your cousin too. Let me know if you need anything else, not sure how you'll go with phone coverage and internet though."

"Good deal. Text all the details to both Isabella's and my phones, Cheers Jess."

Caius and I headed down to the carpark to his car. Of course he would drive a Mercedes C-class! Well at least I knew Isabella would be safe and comfortable for the drive. 

I directed Caius to Bella's Bakery and we headed inside.

"You're living above a bakery cousin?"

"Don't sweat it Caius, just like my Isabella it is best not to judge a book by its cover. Anyway we're moving to my parents house soon, we're just waiting on a few renovations to be completed. Bella's kitchen needs to be perfect as it is where she spends most of her time."

His skeptical look about the apartment above the bakery soon changed to surprise as we went upstairs and he experienced the warm, comfort that we all enjoy in this space. I was going to really miss this apartment but then again the house was going to give us so much more room. 

"Isabella? We're here sweet one," I called out but then I realised I could hear her talking to someone up the hall. "Come on through Caius." I led him towards their voices and he took his time poking his head in each room as we passed down the hallway.

As we made our way into the kitchen I found Isabella and Mrs Cope chirping away and I grinned when I saw them. The table was set for lunch because of course my girl wouldn't let us get going until we ate something. 

"Here you are love. Isabella, Mrs Cope I'd like you to meet my cousin Caius Volturi. Caius this is my sweet one, Isabella Cullen and our dear friend Mrs Cope."

Caius and Mrs Cope shook hands while Bella stood back a little shy. 

Caius stretched his hand to her, "My dear Isabella. My father speaks very highly of you. I believe he is quite enamoured with you and I can see why, you are quite the vision." He took her hand and kissed her cheek. 

Bella blushed, of course, "It is lovely to meet you Caius. Marcus ... and Edward... have told me a great deal about you."

He smiled at her, "Oh dear. Well, I have a lot to live down then, don't I? Don't worry my dear, I promise you I am working hard to turn over a new leaf and am quite the reformed villain."

She laughed, "I'm glad to hear it. I will hold you to that promise ... cousin. Now I've made us some lunch to enjoy before we leave. Can't have you driving on an empty stomach. It is very kind of you to drive us all the way to Forks, Caius." 

"Don't be silly. It will give me a chance to hear all about you and Edward and your new life together. But I must say something smells quite delicious. What have you prepared for us?"

I smiled because Bella always won people over with her cooking. I fear Caius was about to become a true Isabella convert. 

"Your father always enjoys it when I cook Italian dishes and since you spend so much time in Italy you might enjoy my Italian also, so I cooked Risotto Boscaiola with Mushroom and Bacon and a Torta di Cioccolata for dessert. Rose has promised to supply you with some of her special coffee from the bakery downstairs before we leave."

Caius eyes widened with her description of the food and turned to me slowly, "Edward? How do you ever leave the house with such a beautiful wife who cooks you such magnificent food?"

"It's not without difficulty," I laughed.

The four of us sat and enjoyed the delicious food. Isabella told Mrs Cope and to Caius why Emily and Sam were so special to her, explaining how they had been Lil Bit's parents for six months while Bella was recovering from the car accident. Her telling this story reminded me that we would be driving along the very same road where the accident happened and I grew concerned about how Bella might feel about that. In that moment though she seemed completely focussed on Emily and their soon to be born baby. 

Leah called just as we were finishing lunch to let us know that she and Jacob had dropped little Seth with Leah's mother, Sue, and had now arrived at the Hospital. Emily was doing well but it looked likely that she would probably need to have a caesarian after all. Bella became more worried so we decided to head off as soon as possible. 

Rose brought Caius and I flasks of coffee for the trip with a flask of herbal tea for Bella. Rose asked us to give her love to Emily and to let her know that she'd be along in a few days to visit, then we headed off. 

Caius drove for the first leg of the journey and my sleepy pregnant baker fell asleep in the back seat within minutes on getting on the highway. I hoped she'd sleep for most of the journey so she wouldn't be upset when we approached the crash site but unfortunately that didn't happen. 

When we were half way there my sweet one woke and told me we were very near the site of the crash. We decided to stop when we got there and she guided us to the spot. It was easy to find as there was a small shrine by the side of the road. Two crosses with Renee's and Phil Dwyer's names on them were firmly planted in the ground near the tree line. I stood there with Bella and held her in my arms. She didn't cry but she was very quiet. "I miss them so much Edward," she said simply. 

"I know love. I know." There was nothing more I could say really. I had lost my parents in a car accident as well and really there was just nothing more to say. They were gone and we missed them but life went on. 

"Would you take me to visit their graves in the forks cemetery while we are there?" I asked. 

She nodded slowly. 

"Are you ready to go love?"

She just nodded and we went back to the car. I took over driving from my cousin and we were on the move again. 

"I am so sorry for your loss Isabella," Caius told her in a quiet, sincere voice. 

While Bella had been sleeping I had told him about the accident, the loss of her parents, her fight for emancipation and all that she had achieved already for someone just so young. To say he was shocked and impressed would be an understatement. He was excited to hear that she was one who had developed the Artemis investment group and the philosophy behind it. He was also amazed to hear of the part his own father had in inspiring Isabella on her journey. 

"Her resilience is impressive cousin, she outshines us both. I see now why my father is so enamoured."

Bella was quiet for a short while after our stop at the site of the accident but as we approached closer to Forks she became more and more animated sharing memories with us of her childhood. It was a delight to listen to her giggle and excitedly point out favourite locations to us. 

When we finally arrived at the hospital we introduced Caius to Rev J and Leah's brother Seth who was in uniform apparently on his break from work. Jacob told us that Leah was inside the birthing suite with Emily, Sam and many of the women from their extended tribal family. Sam was the only man with them. 

"The doctor said that they're hoping to avoid a c-section but they are keeping a close eye on Emily and the baby's progress. No one wants them to take unnecessary risks, but Emily is pretty keen to try for a natural birth," Jacob explained.

"Can I join them Jacob?" Bella looked desperate to get inside that room. I was greatly relieved to be told that the men folk weren't permitted with the only exception being the child's father. Fine with me, I was not ready to witness childbirth! 

"Sure Bells. Just knock and they'll let you in. Leah said to send you in as soon as you arrived. The women are in a healing circle so I'm sure they'll be glad of another strong woman to bring her energy to help Emily through this."

I gave Bella a soft, chaste kiss and then she disappeared into the room. As the door opened I was able to see that the Emily was sitting on the bed with Sam sitting behind her rubbing her back. Leah and the other women were all sitting on the floor around the bed softly singing or chanting but then the door closed and I couldn't see or hear any more. 

"Come on Ed man, join the men. We'll be keeping watch out here," Jacob led me over to a circle of men who were also talking quietly. 

I turned to Caius, "We're probably going to be here a while cousin. Why don't you go get settled in to the Lodge and enjoy a nice meal there?"

Seth offered to drive Caius so he could leave the car here for Bella and I when it was time to head off. Surprisingly, Caius agreed, handed me his keys and left chatting away with Seth asking him all sorts of questions about their tribal traditions.

Jacob took me to the circle and introduced me to all the men in the extended family group. There were some older men but quite a few around my age who were obviously good friends and family of Sam and Emily. Jacob explained that I was married to Isabella and had adopted Elizabeth. With this news I was warmly welcomed into the group. I removed my shoes and sat down with the men in the circle. 

Jacob's father was a tribal elder and he shared stories of warriors of old who had been born into the Quileute nation. Each of the men shared stories of their ancestors who had qualities they hoped would be reborn into the tribe through the sons of their sons. Each story was different, some were inspiring stories of courage and heroic deeds, some were stories of humorous characters of the past. After each story, we all talked about what made the story important. It was fascinating. 

When it was Jacob's turn, he spoke with admiration of his father who was sat at his side. He spoke of his father's struggles after the death of J's mother, of his slow physical deterioration which now had him in a wheelchair and then he spoke of his father's qualities as a loving father and inspiring elder of the tribe helping to keep their traditions alive. 

Eventually it was my turn. I shared with them that I had been blessed with the love of many strong men in my life. I spoke of my father Edward Masen, his intelligence and his all-consuming love for my mother. I spoke of Carlisle's devotion to Esme and his gentle fatherly guidance for me and my adopted siblings. Then I spoke of my brother Emmett who never ceased to amazed me with his resilience to rise above his harsh and cruel early childhood to grow to be a man who seized every opportunity to feel the love he never had as a child. I spoke of his fierce loyalty to his adopted family, his seeming childlike innocence and his firm belief that not only could he have it all despite his early bleak life but that I could have it all too. 

The men in the circle agreed that I was blessed with the example and influence of strong men in my life and they hoped the next generation of tribal sons could be blessed with these qualities too.

When we'd made our way around the circle and heard from all the men, we broke the circle moving into smaller conversations. Rev J and I decided to head to the cafeteria to get supplies for everyone. 

We were almost at the lift when Bella burst from the room with tears streaming down her face. She searched the group for me and when she found me she ran into my arms, a beautiful smile beaming from her face. 

"It's a boy," she cried.

We all laughed. I held her face and wiped the tears from her face. "We know, love. We've known that for a while." 

"Oh but Edward he's so beautiful. So strong and healthy. Emily is fine and Sam is speechless he's so happy."

All the men burst into laughter and celebration, excitedly congratulating each other on a new healthy member of their family. 

I held my sweet one close letting her cry with happiness and relief that Sam and Emily finally have their own child. The child they had tried for so many times. He would also be their only child, as Sam had told me months ago that he would never allow Emily to risk her health like this again. 

"Do they have a name picked out yet, Bella?" Jacob asked, his face splitting with happiness. 

"Thomas, after Sam's father," she said quietly. 

The men nodded and quietly spoke of how right that was and what a good man Thomas Uley had been. Apparently they were very satisfied with this choice. Just then the women started to leave the birth suite and happily joined the celebration. I was introduced to all the women who were the wives, partners, friends and daughters of the men I'd spent that last few hours with. They were friendly and happy to meet Isabella's Edward but mostly they were all tired. There was an overwhelming sense of relief amongst the group that all had finally gone well for Sam and Emily.

Leah was the last of the women to join us. She also looked exhausted but again mostly she looked relieved and satisfied. She walked into Jacob's waiting arms and they stood quietly holding each other. I could hear Jacob saying a very quiet prayer and saw a few happy tears fall quietly down Leah's face. 

Finally she turned and greeted me warmly, "It is good to see you Edward. Thank you for bringing Bella and for being here for Sam and Emily." Then she turned to the whole group, "Thomas is beautiful and we'll all get to see them tomorrow. But now it's time to leave the new family alone."

I nodded as Bella and I followed behind Leah, Jacob and the others to the lifts to exit the floor. I couldn't help but think of when it would be our turn. I couldn't wait for the time to come when my sweet one and I would spend our first night with our little junior.

Bella texted Rose with the good news as we rode down to the ground level in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. We left our friends with promises to get together the next day and then we drove to the Lodge in a bubble of satisfied silence. 

When we arrived at the Lodge, we popped our heads in to quickly let Caius know we'd returned and that we were going to go straight to bed as we were exhausted from the excitement of the day. When we knocked he called out to come in and when we entered the warm, welcoming room we found Caius sitting with Seth who'd apparently come back to the Lodge after finishing his shift to visit with Caius. They were sitting in front of a roaring fire, having a beer and laughing together like old friends. I was once again shocked by the sight of my cousin looking so relaxed and dare I say human. 

We gave them the good news about Thomas' birth and told them we'd catch up tomorrow. I led my tired little wife back to our room and ran her a hot bath. Once I had her settled in to soak, I lit the fire and lay out a rug and piled up a mass of cushions on the floor. I ordered a light supper and then changed into sleep pants and t-shirt. By the time the food arrived Bella was out of the bath, warm and dry wearing a sexy little nightie and wrap. 

We sat together in front of the fire, eating our supper and shared our different versions of the events of the evening. She was so full of awe and wonder over the birth of the baby. She spoke of the baby so reverently it made me smile. 

She ran her fingers through my hair, "That's a nice smile, baby. You look happy."

I couldn't deny it and I didn't want to, "I am happy love. It was strange and wonderful to sit and share with those men tonight. I was honoured by the experience. It made me think of the Men's Shed project I am working on with Jacob." I shrugged my shoulders, "I just feel... happy."

She gave me one of her gloriously uninhibited smiles. 

"It's nice here in front of the fire, isn't it Edward?" Her eyes were sparkling with mischief as her toes were moving along my legs teasingly.

"Hmmm... is my baby momma feeling a little frisky here in front of the fire?" I crawled over to her pushing our empty plates away. She reached her hands up around my neck and playfully twisted my hair in her fingers.

"Maybe I am feeling... frisky," she giggled and then licked from my earlobe down to my collarbone.

I moaned and lowered myself down to my luscious wife. 

Damn, I love pregnancy hormones!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ========
> 
> A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you all are well and doing things that make you happy! See you next time, lovelies!


	55. peanut butter sandwich and a large glass of milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own any part of Twilight.

I took my time enjoying a hot steamy shower, it would've been even better if Bella had been with me but she was up, washed and dressed already before I woke up. She was excited to show me around Forks and to go visit Emily and baby Thomas, so excited that she dragged me out of bed and shuffled me into the bathroom with the promise of a hearty breakfast in the dining room when I was out and dressed. 

When I stepped into our suite's small sitting room dressed in comfortable clothes ready for a day touring the sights of the tiny town of Forks, I found Bella wringing her hands and pacing. She looked a little flustered and I wondered if something was wrong. 

"Are you okay love?" 

She looked up a little panicked and definitely flushed, "Um... I... hmm." She looked down at her feet, blew out a breath and looked up again. I smiled at her, she was so cute when she was flustered. 

"I... well, I went over to your cousin's room to invite him to join us for breakfast and I...," she covered her face in her hands, "I am so embarrassed." 

Now I was nervous, "Was Caius rude to you Bella? Did he say something to you?" I could feel my anger rising. Caius said he was trying to change his life but maybe it was a trick. I was planning on marching over to his room to find out what he'd done to Bella when she ran to me putting her hand to my chest to stop me. 

"No, no Edward. Caius didn't do anything... I just walked in his room. I mean I knocked and I thought I heard him say come in, so I walked in and....," she hid her hands in her face again. I tried to pull them down so I could talk with her but we were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

I walked her to the comfy armchair and sat her down, "Just have a seat, love. I'll see who it is and then you can tell me what happened." I walked to the door but when I opened it I found Seth standing there in nothing but his trousers, he looked a little flushed himself. I raised an eyebrow at him and was going to ask him what the hell he was doing knocking on our door without his shirt or shoes at eight in the morning but he pushed past me to get to Bella. She jumped up and rushed towards him shaking her head and apologising. 

They talked at once at each other and I just stood there trying to work out what the hell they were upset about.

"I'm so sorry Seth please forgive me .... and Caius! Oh please tell him I am so sorry for just barging in like that... I knocked and I was sure I heard you say to come in..." She grabbed his arms. 

"Bella, I am so sorry to have given you a fright, we didn't hear the door." He looked over to me to explain as I clearly had confusion written all over my face, "Bella kind of walked in on us just as I was ..."

Bella gasped, "Oh no. You didn't say 'come in' you were saying ..." 

"Cumming!" I shouted as I realised what happened. I started to laugh, I mean really laugh, like fall about laughing. Seth and Bella looked at me with shocked gaping fish faces and that only made me laugh more as they stared at me. 

Then Bella giggled which started Seth laughing and soon all three of us were in hysterics which were brought to a sudden halt when my cousin cleared his throat standing at my door looking confused and embarrassed all at once. 

The realisation hit me, the 'us' that Bella had walked in on was Seth and Caius, which meant that the person that had Seth cumming was Caius!

Fuck! Caius was gay. 

I realised that I was standing staring at my cousin and that he was looking at me nervously waiting for my reaction. Shit. I needed to say something, but it was Bella who broke the ice. She walked around me and stood in front of Caius, "I'm so sorry Caius. I didn't mean to barge in on you. Please, please accept my apology." 

He gave her a sad, small smile and then looked at me again sheepishly.

I had gathered my wits and was over the shock. 

"Yeah... umm, actually Bella just wanted to invite you... well, both of you of course, to join us for breakfast." 

Bella turned back to Caius, "Please join us. I feel awful about this morning. You must think I am so rude to just barge in on you like that."

Caius answered her but looked me right in the eye as he spoke, "I was a little more concerned what you might think of me after finding me... us... well realising that Seth and I were... together."

I was surprised but I didn't want him to think I was concerned about him being gay, that shit doesn't worry me. None of my fucking business really. 

"Well, I was a little surprised that you were with Seth," I said to him. He looked a little disappointed at that.

"After all, you only just met him. Sleeping together on the first date! Pair of sluts!"

Seth burst out laughing, Caius grinned and Bella slapped my arm, "Don't be such a tease Edward."

"You two go make yourselves decent while I take my beautiful wife for a stroll around the lodge then we'll meet up in the dining room for breakfast," I was leading the two embarrassed but relieved men to the door. 

After I saw them out and shut our door I leaned against it and blew out a breath. Fuck. Caius was gay. Caius was gay with Seth. Caius was gay with Seth and Bella walked in on them. I wonder what they were doing when she walked in. I looked up at Bella who was sitting in the armchair grinning and shaking her head. 

"Don't you dare ask me Edward, I am not telling you what I saw." Damn, she knew me too well. 

"I stalked towards her reaching out my fingers threatening to tickle her, come on love, you can tell me I promise I won't say a thing."

She jumped up throwing her hands up in defence, "Don't you dare. I am not telling you. I am not scared of you." 

"You really shouldn't have said that," I lunged for her and she escaped into the bedroom. Big mistake! I shut the door, grabbed her and flew with her onto the bed to land with her under me all in one movement. She squealed and wriggled as I started to unbutton her blouse, "Edward! You told your cousin we were going to stroll around the Lodge."

"I lied."

She giggled, then I kissed her forcefully and her giggles were replaced with moans. Much better. 

We made love and then showered enjoying Bella's favourite - shower sex. Then we dressed again and headed down to breakfast. 

When we joined them at our table in the dining room it was our turn to be embarrassed when Seth and Caius looked at us with knowing looks. 

"Sorry we took longer than planned," I said as casually as I could.

Seth cocked his eyebrow, "Bella isn't that a different blouse than you were wearing earlier? And Edward, you missed a button."

Caius snorted, Bella giggled and I just grinned from ear to ear. Observant fucker.

We enjoyed a hearty breakfast and some really delicious coffee while Bella and I shared with them our two different perspectives from the night before at the hospital. Seth was keen to head up to the hospital and he and Bella starting making plans for the day. 

I leaned over to Caius who was watching Seth like he was the one of Bella's chocolate croissants and he hadn't eaten in a week, "Penny for your thoughts cousin?"

He shook himself from staring at Seth to give me a shy kind of smile. It was still odd to see Caius without his trademark cocky arrogant demeanour. "I was just thinking about the Volturi family legend. I was thought it was a nonsense but now I don't know."

This caught Bella's attention, "What Volturi family legend?"

"Oh surely your Edward has told you this story?"

She looked at me with accusing but playful eyes, "No. He. Hasn't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

He looked to me for permission so I gestured for him to go right ahead while I sat back with my coffee and listened. 

"Our family has a long history, little Bella. Our family blood line in Italy goes back hundreds of years and every generation has one thing in common with the one before it. Long, loving marriages. Once we find our beloved, our mate, we are lost to our one true love for the rest of our lives. 

Once a member of the Volturi bloodline marries they remain married, devoted to their partners for the rest of their lives, even when parted by death as my father was from my dearest mother. They never remarry they remain faithful even then until they are reunited in the next life. Our family history is overflowing with stories of falling in love, marrying and remaining in love until death. I honestly didn't believe in it before but now..."

Bella's cute little eyebrows were wrinkled in confusion, "That's very romantic and quite dramatic but what about James? He is a Volturi and he not only is now divorced from his wife but he cheated on her with Edward's girlfriend." 

Seth jumped on that little tidbit, "Really? That sounds so lurid." 

"THAT is a story for another day," I smirked at Seth. I knew he wasn't prying he was just teasing. Bella looked a little embarrassed to have shared my private story without thinking and mouthed, 'Sorry'. I shook my head to let her know that it was okay.

Caius continued, "Yes well on the matter of James, once again I am surprised that Edward hasn't told you this? Our Uncle Aro and Aunt Sulpicia couldn't have children so they adopted James when he was only three months old. So you see the Volturi legend doesn't really apply to him as he isn't Volturi by blood."

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had," Seth joked, "its like a soap opera crossed with Vampire diaries, all this talk of love everlasting and blood lines. I keep expecting one of you to bare your vampire teeth at me."

"You wish," Bella teased, slapping his arm. 

"I didn't tell Bella because I always thought it was bullshit. But now when I think of how besotted my mother was about my father, about Aro with Sulpicia and Marcus with Didyme, and how I fell so hard for my sweet one, well maybe there is something in it."

Caius patted Bella's hand, "I can see I am going to have to give you all the stories from the Volturi side of the family! Edward has kept you in the dark long enough." 

"Huh! What about you cousin, why are suddenly so convinced about the family legend?" 

He blushed. He fucking blushed and grinned in Seth's direction, "No reason." 

Seth and Bella were laughing at something and didn't notice our conversation but I realised that my cousin was falling hard for Leah's brother. It really was all like a soap opera. 

"Okay, enough gossip for one day. Bella wants to show me around Forks and then visit the baby, what are you two up to?"

"I was going to take Caius out to la Push to visit with my family and to show him where I am from, share a little of my family gossip. Then we'll make our way to the hospital too."

"Good deal. We can leave from there to head home to Seattle. I miss the children and want to get home before it gets too late."

Caius cleared his throat, "Actually Edward, Seth has invited me to stay for a few days and then he'll drive me home on his days' off. You'll be okay to drive by yourself won't you?" 

"Sure, sure. So long as you don't mind being without your car?"

"That's fine. I can pick it up from you in a few days."

We said our goodbyes and headed back up to ours separate rooms. Bella and I decided to pack up our things and load them in the car so we could head straight off from the hospital. I went down to pay the account and gave them my banking details to pay for Caius' room after he checked out in a few days time.

We packed up the car and headed off with Bella bouncing in her seat excited to show me everything. It was only a small town but she had very fond memories mostly involving her parents as she didn't really have many friends of her own. She always seemed to have been alone. 

We saw her schools and her family home, which she still owned but rented out. She showed me her dad's favourite fishing spots and her mother's favourite picnic spots. Everywhere we went she shared stories with me from her childhood. Finally we arrived at the cemetery and we looked for her parents' graves. She couldn't stand to come so soon after the accident and she hasn't been back to Forks since leaving with Lil Bit to relocate to Seattle. 

Finally, we found the graves. Her mother's plot was in between Charles Swan and Phil Dwyer. Bella felt this was fitting since Renee was a loving wife to each of the wonderful men Bella had called father. She didn't think Charlie or Phil would mind. We stayed there sitting on the grass for the longest time. It was peaceful as Bella told me stories about each of her parents. She cried a little, laughed a little and then we just sat quietly with her wrapped in my arms. Bella had brought a can of Rainier beer for her dad, flowers for her mother and a Budweiser light for Phil. We opened the beers and poured them on the graves of the two men and Bella placed the flowers in a small vase on her mother's grave. 

Bella gave me a tight squeeze and we left to go to the hospital to visit with Emily, Sam and Thomas. 

When we arrived at the hospital the usual suspects were all still there with the addition of Caius and Seth. Seth had introduced Leah to Caius who was giving him the third degree. I had told Leah all about how Caius had, with my other cousin, tried to steal from me and my company. So she of course was very concerned about this new relationship with her sweet little brother Seth. Ah well, he'd have to handle that himself - we reap what we sow I guess. 

I went with Bella to the viewing room but Thomas wasn't there of course, he was in with his parents but Bella and I took the time to look at the babies. I held her against me with my hands wrapped lovingly around her baby bump, as we watched the small babies sleeping peacefully in their little beds on wheels. 

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "They are so small. I'm scared I won't know what to do when our time comes."

She nodded slowly, "It's funny, I didn't know anything when Mom had Elizabeth but the moment I held her in my arms just after she was born, I knew everything would be alright." She leaned her head back against my chest, "We'll be fine baby. You and I are going to love our junior so much."

I kissed the top of her head and we just watched the babies for a few more minutes. Bella sighed and turned in my arms, reached her arms up around my neck, "I love you Mr Cullen." 

"I love you too Mrs Cullen, more than I believed possible."

She smiled and we kissed, soft slow kisses. After a glorious few minutes of kissing my wife, I pulled away slightly touching our foreheads together, "I miss our children love, let's go see the Uley family and then let's go home."

She nodded, took my hand and led us away from the baby nursery. We picked up a small soft wolf toy and flowers for Emily from the gift shop and then headed in to the family suite where the Uley family were staying and where all their friends and family had gathered. 

Emily was sitting up with a smile so broad the scar on her face was barely visible. Sam was sitting on the chair next to them, he was watching his wife and child with a possessive but lovely attention. She would barely move and Sam was up looking to give her whatever it was she needed. I could see myself in his place in just a few months and I couldn't wait. 

We stayed for an hour, each of us holding Thomas before passing him along. He was so damn small. I was terrified and he started to fuss when he was in my arms. Leah patted my shoulder, "He can tell you are nervous that's why he's fussing. Babies need to feel secure and safe so you need to handle them with confidence." 

"But I'm not confident, I'm terrified, he's so small what if I hurt him?"

She chuckled, "You won't hurt him. Just be careful of his neck and his head, the bones in his head are soft to help him get through the birthing canal but it takes a while before they harden."

I look at her wide-eyed, was that supposed to be comforting. Fuck!

"Bella love, why don't you take him again.... please."

She reached out and took him so naturally that he settled immediately he was in her arms. I looked at her in wonder. How did she do that?

"I've had practice baby, don't forget I looked after Lil Bit when she was born to help my mother."

I nodded, but I was still impressed. I hope I'm not too scared to hold junior when he comes along. How the fuck does Sam manage? He's huge! What about Emmett? He's going to have two and they'll probably be small because there's two in one womb. How will my bear of a brother manage with soft boned heads and fragile necks?

"Shh, baby. I can see you are getting worked up," Bella was holding Thomas in one arm and rubbing my bicep with her other hand.

"Bella use two hands for the baby!" I practically shouted at her and the baby started to stir. 

"Okay, I think we should head off. Here Sam, come and take Thomas," Bella cooed. 

I was freaking out and she knew it. Sam came and very gently took his son making his way back to his chair, he sat with Thomas placed on his chest. Okay, he's fine. Emmett will be fine. I'll be fine. 

I blew out a breath. 

"You okay now baby?" Bella smiled at me. She wasn't teasing, she knew I was really worried. "This is so new to me, I have a son but I've never had a baby." 

She nodded. "Let's talk on the drive home. I want to go and get our babies from your parents house."

We said our goodbyes to everyone including my cousin Caius and we headed for the car. As we drove towards home we talked about bringing Anthony and Elizabeth back to see baby Thomas. We both agreed it would be good for them to see a baby and talk about our junior. 

We didn't get to talk much after that because my sweet little baby momma drifted off to sleep. I reached in the back and grabbed the travel rug and threw it over her. 

It was a pretty slow drive home, given I was the only driver and I drove 10 miles under the speed limit the whole way. I loved speed but I had precious cargo in the car. I was starting to realise just how fragile they were and how careful I needed to be with them. 

Bella slept the whole way even when I stopped to get petrol and picked up a coffee at the drive through. Amazing. It was good though because it gave me time to think. I was already a father and a husband, I had no problems adjusting to these changes in my life. I could certainly adjust to having a small baby in my life. I would just have to do some research and work this whole thing out. 

When I stopped to get coffee I called home and spoke with Elizabeth, Anthony and my parents. I realised we didn't have any car seats in Caius' car so I suggested we all stay at my parents tonight and organise Tyler to pick us up in the morning. He'd be back from his leave and the cars would be ready to be picked up. 

Lil Bit told me all about their stay with my parents and Anthony was relieved to hear we were coming to get them. Esme whispered to me that Ant was concerned that we wouldn't come back. I told them to go to bed and we'd be there when they woke up. 

When we arrived it was quite late and the house was mostly in darkness. Dad came out to the drive way and signalled that he'd grab our bags. Esme was at the door in her pyjamas and robe holding the door open for us. I lifted my girl out of the car and we silently made our way through the dark quiet house. Esme pulled the covers back from the bed in my old room and I laid Isabella down. I slipped off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her head and tip toed out of the room. 

"Are you hungry dumpling? Can I get you anything?" Esme offered hospitality but she looked tired and it was late.

"Honestly Ma, I think I'll grab a sandwich and a glass of milk, then I'm going to hit the hay too. You go to bed, I'll be fine."

She kissed my cheek and headed off to bed. Dad gave me a wave and followed her upstairs. 

I made myself a peanut butter sandwich, sat at the kitchen table and poured myself a large glass of milk. I saw a small movement in the corner of my eye. 

"Do you want a glass of milk too Anthony?" 

I turned and there he was standing in his favourite dinosaur pyjamas in the shadow of the doorway. He giggled and ran to me. I lifted him up, sat him on my lap and handed him half of my sandwich. 

He leaned against my chest and ate his sandwich, "I missed you Daddy. I was worried you wouldn't come back." He almost whispered the last part. 

I kissed the top of his head, "I'll always come back Ant, you don't ever have to worry about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	56. utter chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SM owns Twilight. I hope you like it.

"Are you kidding me Bella, really?"

I was furious. We had agreed that she would rest, her doctor had warned that her blood pressure was too low and that she was at risk of fainting if she didn't rest. Fainting, which means falling, which when you are pregnant means hurting you and hurting the baby. But here she was rearranging the new kitchen... again.

She pulled her head out of the pot drawer with a large ladle in her hand, she looked at me with those huge as fuck doe eyes, glistening as tears threatened to fall. 

Fuck. 

"Bella, put the ladle down and step away from the pot cupboard, right the fuck now!" I didn't shout but I was definitely stern. Stern enough to cause her to bring out the trembling bottom lip. Fuck, I had to deal with this before the tears fell because I am useless against tears but honestly the woman just won't listen. 

She dropped the ladle into the pull-out pot drawer and stepped back. I rushed forward closed the drawer, stared her down and pointed out of the kitchen. At that moment she went from sad to petulant and fucking stamped her foot at me. 

"Isabella Marie Cullen, did you just stamp your foot at me?" My hands went to my hips and I leaned forward to get in her face. 

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, did you just full name me?" She mirrored me with hands on hips and scowl on her face. 

We stood there in silence for a few minutes and then she was spinning back to sad again. Her pregnancy hormones had her emotions spinning around so fast they were giving us both whiplash. 

She crumpled and leaned her head on my chest wrapping her arms around my waist, "I'm sorry baby, I don't know what's wrong with me but I can't seem stay in one mood longer than a few minutes."

Her honesty melted my anger and I wrapped my arms around her, "Sweet one, I'm sorry I shouldn't shout at you."

"Or swear," she mumbled into my chest. 

"Okay, you're right I shouldn't shout or swear at you but you have to understand how helpless I feel, love. You can't be doing all this work. We have two young children, demanding business responsibilities and you're pregnant. You are underweight everywhere except for the baby bump, you have low blood pressure and you're anaemic. You heard what Doctor Senna said, you have to eat more frequently and you have to rest more."

"But Edward," and now we whipped from sad to whining, "the kitchen still isn't right and I want - no I need - to fix it."

I turned her in my arms and started pushing her out of the kitchen, "Not now. Now is nap time for my little baby momma!" 

It was as if I could hear the lash of the whip as she went from whining back to petulant. She sat on the couch in a huff and folded her arms across her chest. 

I fluffed up a pillow and laid her down on the couch.

"Stay. Here." I kissed the top of her head. 

We have just had almost two months of what can only be described as chaos. 

The move into the new house had been delayed repeatedly. The kitchen redesign and refit had turned into a massive project. When I told Isabella while we were on our honeymoon that she could remodel the kitchen she was thrilled. I had no idea she would actually completely gut the existing kitchen and have it fully rebuilt, but hell the kitchen is her therapy and her heart so I could hardly begrudge her making it her own. 

For my project, I took the opportunity to redesign the room we were converting into our office. Dad's old office was too small for both Bella and I to work in together, so we gave that room to Alice to renovate for us as we wanted it to be a children's library. She had great fun coming up with the furniture and colours for the room. Alice had such a flair for design and we loved what she came up with this room, so we asked her to work with the children on designing all their spaces in the house. 

Anthony was particularly happy to work on the project with Alice. His counsellor, Maggie, suggested that it would help him believe that he was a permanent member of the family and that even with the move or when the new baby came, he was still going to be here living with us. 

Maggie was surprised that Anthony was so excited about the new baby and protective of Isabella despite his fear that the baby's arrival would cause him to be rejected, as had happened with Kate when she had Sasha. Maggie said that Anthony was innately protective which we saw evidence of every day with the way he cared for not only Isabella but Lil Bit too. 

Protective is fine but in my opinion and Maggie's opinion too, Ant too often put himself last. 

His fifth birthday came and went with very little fanfare. He said he didn't want a party nor did he want a special dinner. It was very frustrating. He got gifts of course but Maggie said it was important to let him make choices but it didn't sit well with any of us. It was especially frustrating when Anthony became very excited about Lil Bit's birthday and her planned party. 

Unfortunately, that's when the next delay for move to the new house happened. Lil Bit got the flu. We had to postpone her birthday party and in fact she spent her fourth birthday in bed and slept through almost the whole day. Poor little love. 

Then like a set of dominoes we all fell with it, one after the other. I don't often get sick. I had one bad day and then I was done but Bella was sick for almost two weeks. I was worried as fuck about her but it was just the flu so the Doc told assured me. 

Once we were all over it, we decided to reschedule the birthday party. I couldn't stand Anthony's stoicism any longer and insisted it be a double celebration of his fifth and her fourth. I was relieved when he agreed. 

After a day with him furniture shopping for his room, Alice took me aside and told me that Ant had confided that he regretted not having a party and was really looking forward to the shared party with Lil Bit. 

With this news Bella, Ma and Zafrina set to work to plan the world's most over-the-top children's party. 

That's when Bella scared the shit out of me. 

I was at work, Jessica ran in to tell me that Anthony was on the phone, he said Bella had collapsed and was screaming for me to come home. Jess called the paramedics and I called Tyler. 

Yeah, that was a fucking nightmare. 

When I arrived I found the paramedics there, Bella was awake but woozy. The paras recommended taking Bella to see her obstetrician immediately. So Tyler and I loaded the family up and headed straight over to Doctor Senna's office. I walked in carrying a frightened Lil Bit while Anthony held Bella's hand the whole time and refused to be parted from her. She kept telling him she was fine but like me Anthony didn't believe a word of it. 

The whole family was in the waiting room wanting to make sure Bella was fine. 

It was utter chaos!

Doctor Senna took it all in her stride when faced with us all there. the rest of the family settled into the waiting room while Esme joined us and sat with Lil Bit on her lap as Doc examined Isabella. Anthony stood on one side of Bella and I sat on the other both of us holding her hands. She laughed when she couldn't scratch her nose with the grip 'her boys' had on her. I let go for a moment but quickly resumed by grip as soon as she was done. 

Doc ran her tests and then brought in the scanner. Lil Bit was fascinated. Doc showed her all the bits and bobs on the machine and explained that we were going to hear as well as see the baby by using the wand that she would rub over Bella's baby bump. 

Elizabeth's eyes widened in awe, "Wike a magic wand?"

"Well, science is sometimes like magic so yes it is like a magic wand." 

That was it for Lil Bit, she was enthralled. Anthony came around and sat on my lap so that we were all facing the little TV screen waiting for a glimpse of our newest little Cullen. 

"Breathe dumpling," Ma reached across and patted my shoulder. She gave Bella a comforting look. Bella and I were wearing matching expressions of fear and anticipation we were both so worried something was wrong with the baby. 

"What a lovely strong heartbeat," Doc Senna announced. I could've been mistaken but I think she sounded a little relieved. She flicked a switch and the most wonderful sound in the world filled the room. 

"The baby!" Lil Bit shouted and clapped her hands. We all laughed with relief and joy. I kissed Anthony's head and leaned down to kiss Isabella softly on her lips. We both had happy tears flowing. 

"Let's take some measurements and have a look at your baby, shall we?" 

Doc Senna started moving the 'magic' wand around and clicking buttons on her keyboard. She looked a little surprised at one point but said nothing. With the relief of hearing the baby's healthy heartbeat we waited patiently for the Doc to turn the screen back to us so we could see Junior. 

Bella finally spoke up, albeit in a small voice, "Is everything alright Doctor Senna?"

"Everything looks just fine, Bella. But I think we have another 'dumpling' on our hands. Your baby is quite large for this stage of your pregnancy and ... do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"YES!" Esme, Bella and I shouted all at once. 

"Well Cullen family," she said as she turned the screen back to us showing us a clear image of our beautiful baby, "take a look at your new baby .... boy."

"Yes!" I jumped up with Anthony in my arms. "A boy! We're having another boy!" I held my hand up to Anthony for a high five which he gave while laughing. 

I looked over and Bella had raised herself up on her elbows and had her eyebrows raised, smirking at my display, "Of course, you would've done that it had been a girl too, wouldn't you Edward?"

"Sure, sure, love. Of course I would," and that was true I would've been just as happy with either but ... yeah I was having another son!

"I has a new brovver?" Lil Bit asked the Doc.

"Yes Elizabeth, you are going to have a new brother." 

Lil Bit smiled, "Good, I wike brovvers."

So fucking adorable!

Doc printed us each an image of Junior. My boy Junior! Yeah, that was never going to get old at all, ever. 

"Now Cullen family, we need to talk about helping Isabella through the next few months. This baby is going to be big and you, Mrs Cullen, are quite small. So I have a few concerns, nothing too serious but important things we need to discuss." 

I thought about asking Ma to take the children out of the room but Anthony looked so worried after Doctor Senna's comments so I thought it would be better for him to stay. 

We went into the Doctor's office and settled into our seats. Lil Bit hopped off Esme's lap and found some toys in the corner to play with, while Anthony stayed on my lap as I sat with Bella on the couch.

The Doc was looking through the results of Bella's tests and after what seemed like an eternity she finally stopped writing in the file, looked up and gave us the news. 

"First of all everyone relax. Isabella, you are a fine healthy young woman but you are pregnant and that means you have to make some adjustments in your life."

She turned to me and to Anthony, "Some adjustments only. There is no need to wrap Isabella in cotton wool fellas. Okay?"

I nodded that I understood but seriously if I thought she needed to be wrapped in cotton wool... that is exactly what I would do. 

Doc Senna must have caught the look on my face because she came to me again, "I mean it Edward. Your wife is fine."

That was it, "Fine! My son called me while I was at work screaming that his momma had collapsed. What the hell is fine about that!" 

"Dumpling, don't be disrespectful," Esme admonished but then she turned to the Doc. "He does have a point though Doctor Senna. Surely this can't be considered normal?"

"Actually, many women have episodes of low pressure during pregnancy and this does sometimes cause fainting. Let's talk about some ways to avoid this again. Trust me Edward, Isabella and your baby son will be fine."

She turned her attention back to Isabella, "Pregnancy is different for every woman, the experience is governed by so many variables and influenced by so many external factors. At the end of day Isabella, you are growing a whole other person. That takes energy. So you need enough fuel in your system to enable you to support your growing baby while keeping your own body fuelled as well."

"You've gained weight Isabella but it is all the baby I would say you yourself have still not gained back the weight you lost early on. You are skin and bone my dear and we need to get some meat on those bones." 

Bella groaned at that remark which earned her a scowl from me. 

"Your baby is taking after his father and is going to be large. He's already big for his stage of development. So we have an underweight momma and a large bub." She looked down at her notes again before talking directly with Bella again, "Your iron levels and your blood pressure were both low. Long story short. Bella you need to slow down. You need to have much more frequent iron-rich meals and at least two naps a day."

Bella let out a loud groan and I turned to her, "Isabella, my love. If eating more steak and broccoli and having a couple of naps a day is going to give me a healthy wife and healthy baby, it's a small price to pay don't you think?"

She gave me a small guilty smile, "Yes baby. I'll be good."

Good, my arse! 

Food is fine, she's been changing her diet to add more protein and more iron rich foods. Of course, the frequency of eating has been a challenge and she complains that all she seems to do these days is eat. Whenever she does I sex her up and distract the hell out of her. Works every time thanks to my good best allies - pregnancy hormones!

Getting her to slow down however has been my impossible mission. She just won't let things go. So I have stepped in and forced the issue. I banned her from the birthday party preparations. On top of that I gave Ma and Zafrina strict instructions to tone it the fuck down. It was a birthday party for two small children not the President's inauguration for fuck's sake. 

Mrs Cope and I have formed a tight team, both of us keeping an eye on my naughty little wife when the other isn't there. Mrs Cope handles the family meals and Bella is only allowed in the kitchen during the afternoon to experiment with recipes for her Sweet Temptations Cookbook. Oh yeah, that deal went through and now the publishers are chasing her for recipe samples, photography design and tour dates. TOUR DATES!!!! 

I've got Jessica running interference on that noise. 

I hired an assistant for my assistant so that Jess could help Isabella with all the diary and correspondence work for Sweet Temptations distribution as well as the book launch. I also put Alec on the legals for the book publication. He was having fun screwing them down on their take on the projected profits. Like me, he loves his work. 

Vicky has been M.I.A. for the past few weeks and I was ready to blast her when I saw her next but Bella told me Vick's been ill. I felt a little guilty for thinking badly of her. I should've known there was a good reason for Vick not pulling her weight with the whole food distribution network but I was one-eyed when it came to my Isabella's health.

Even the children were doing their bit with helping me to slow down the powerhouse that is my wife! Bella was still taking them for the daily play time at Leah's child care centre while Tyler was dropping off the bread and bakery donations for the shelter. to help in my plans to get Bella to rest, Anthony and Lil Bit would beg to stay for story hour where everyone had to lie down and listen to Leah reading stories. That was nap time number one sorted!

When they'd come home Mrs Cope would feed them all and then take care of the children for a few hours while Bella had fun in her kitchen. When her time was up and it was time for another nap, Mrs Cope would whizz up a protein shake full of fresh berries and yoghurt to make it tasty before handing it to Bella chasing her off to have quiet time with Lil Bit leaving Anthony and Mrs Cope to clean up the kitchen.

It worked pretty well most days but Bella was resisting. 

So I organised for Lauren to run some baby momma yoga sessions a few afternoons a week in our gym at work. Bella loved exercise but I didn't want her getting too worked up given her low blood pressure so Lauren suggest modified yoga classes. 

I'd agree to anything if it would make Bella happy and keep her from overdoing things.

Lauren had sent out promotional information about the classes to all my staff as well as all the medical clinics in the area and had already had a lot of interest in the sessions. 

Bella was excited and made arrangements with Rose to join her at the classes. Emmett had similar concerns about his wife overdoing things and we were both very keen for the girls to chill out at yoga. 

When Bella arrived for her first time at the gym, I took her down to show her where to store her gear when Rose walked in as well. 

"Hey Rose. I'm glad you came," Bella gave her a tight hug.

"I wouldn't miss it. I had a chat with Lauren and she says that there's about twelve women booked to attend the class. She says we'll have a round circle at the end during warm down stretching time where we can just chat. So that's great!"

I reached down and gave my sweet one a soft kiss, "Have fun, love. Come up and see me before you head off and let me know how it went, okay?" 

She smiled and nodded before heading off with Rose, the two of them chirping away. I was about to leave when a tall, red head almost knocked me over. 

"Victoria?" I helped her straighten up. 

"Fuck. Edward, sorry man. I was running late and wasn't looking where I was going like a dickhead. Sorry, are you okay? What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" 

"I was just showing Isabella around the gym. She's here for the ..... Actually Vicky, what are YOU doing here?"

She then held up her hand to me, sighed and smiled, "I'm here for the momma yoga class." She placed her hand over her abdomen, "Apparently I'm going to be some poor child's momma!" 

I smiled so hard at her. Wow, Vicky was going to have a baby. She looked at my grinning face. 

"Don't say a fucking word Edward. You've done enough, introducing me to that sexy fucker Garrett. That sweet Irish bastard with his innocent as fuck smile, his tight body and his damn super sperm!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks for reading!


	57. time for jungle cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. I have to issue a Tissue Warning for this chapter.... enjoy.

I looked in the rear view and saw that Anthony and Elizabeth were both asleep, so I turned to my sweet one and spoke as quietly as I could yet still be heard, "Bella, what would you think about us buying a place in Forks? It's so beautiful and so removed from our busy lives in Seattle." 

She looked at me with a confused expression, "Baby I do own a house in Forks, you know that. My father's house is still mine."

"I know but I was thinking something a little further out, amongst the trees and away from everywhere else. I can just see us going back there more often to visit Emily, Sam and Thomas." 

I looked in the rear view again and confirmed that Lil Bit was fast asleep. Her little mouth was pouty when she slept and she was holding the birthday cake cookbook that Alice brought her. Bella was allowed one job for the kids' party and that was to make the cake. So Lil Bit had been going through the book with Anthony excitedly discussing the options. Apparently this was very serious business for them both... so fucking cute. 

Satisfied they were still asleep, I turned back to Bella, "Especially as I know you want to visit your parents' graves more often and Lil Bit will want to as she gets older and learns more about Renee and Phil."

"Hmm, it would be nice to have a place as a family get away where it is just us. Maybe a log cabin style place?" Bella was clearly warming up to the idea. 

"Let's think about it some more love and then we can look at what's available. We may have to build something if there isn't something we like."

Bella yawned, "That's a good idea baby, but maybe let's not take on any more 'projects' for awhile?"

I laughed. "You're right. No more projects for you my little dynamo, you have too much on your plate already."

She nodded, adjusted her pillow and her eyes drifted closed. I reached to the music controls, changed to a relaxing classical playlist and focussed on driving my family while they slept. It was great to be driving again. With the family in the car there was no fear of me speeding, in fact I was driving under the speed limit all the way. Tyler would be so fucking proud of me! I could've asked Tyler to drive us but I knew he had a weekend planned with Zafrina and I didn't want to interfere. Anyway, I loved to drive and have missed it. 

We were on our way home a short family holiday. We'd been invited to La Push for young Thomas' naming ceremony, so we took the opportunity to have a few days away. Things had been so chaotic lately that I really craved spending time with Bella and the children just by ourselves, even if the only time alone with them was spent in the car and right now they were all asleep!

Jessica had booked us in to the same lodge we stayed in when we came down with Caius. He came down this weekend as well as Jacob, Leah and young Seth. Caius and Seth were still seeing each other although things were a little tense as I don't think Leah is too keen on my cousin. Not because he's gay, just that she's not sure he's good enough for her brother Seth. I have to say the jury is out on Caius with me too. I am glad my cousin is trying to be a better person, being more open and honest with himself as well as others. But I had a long history of bad experiences with him throughout my life and I wasn't ready to be all Team Caius just yet. 

Rosalie and Emmett came down for two days once Rose closed the bakery but she's so passionate about opening the new Bakery she didn't want to be away too long. 

Rose was now a full partner in Bella's Bakery, both the existing bakery plus the new one opening on the other side of town. Bella made it all legal last week. She wanted to move into more of a strategic management role with Rose handling the day-to-day operations of the shops. They had agreed to continue running the bakeries the way the original store had been run, since it was a profitable, successful model but Rose had some ideas she and Bella were looking at developing, including expanding the eat-in menu. 

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of my son's sleepy voice, "Hey Daddy, I've been asleep."

I smiled and caught his eyes in the rear view mirror. I spoke quietly to him, "Yes and your sister and momma are both still asleep so we need to speak quietly, okay?"

He shout whispered to me, "Okay, Daddy. Where are we?" 

It made me smile, "We are very close to Nonna's and Poppa's. Did you like visiting Forks?"

"Forks is a funny name. Is there a town called Spoons, too?" He laughed at his own joke and I chuckled. The sound of his laughter brought joy to my heart. 

"Daddy?"

"Yes Anthony."

"Are you happy you married Momma?" 

This was a common conversation with Anthony. Maggie his counsellor said he just wanted to check in that everything was okay. He needed reassurance that his family was safe, that we would stay together and that we'd always love him. He had been through his mother's divorce from her first husband who had rejected him. Her second husband wanted nothing to do with him and she herself had abandoned him. Sure he had been living with his maternal grandparents who loved him very much but he had felt the sting of rejection more times than most people had in their whole lifetime and he was only five. 

I gave a quick glance to my sleeping sweet one, "Yes Anthony. I love Isabella very very much."

"Hmmm," he nodded. I knew we weren't done so I just waited patiently but I didn't have to wait too long.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Anthony."

"Are you happy to have another son?" 

Ah, this was his new worry. Poor boy. Since we found out we were having a boy he'd started to worry that he was to be replaced. 

"Yes. I am very happy that soon I will have two wonderful sons."

He smiled at that one. 

My turn. 

"Anthony?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Do you like having a little sister?"

He chuckled, "I love having a little sister. Elizabeth is very sweet."

"Hmmm," I said mimicking him from earlier.

"Anthony?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Are you happy living with me, Bella, Lil Bit and all your new family?"

"I love living with you and momma and I love the whole crazy family." He spread his arms wide and laughed when he said 'whole crazy family'.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I love Uncle Emmy because he's so loud and funny. I love Auntie Rose because she's so gentle. I was scared of Uncle Jasper at first because of his scars but I love him now because he helps me with baseball and is going to teach me to ride a horse. I love Auntie Alley because she listens to me and helps me with my reading. I love Nonna Esme and Poppa Carlisle because they love me so much and I love Uncle Marcus and Uncle Aro because I am a Volturi just like them!"

"Yes you are, son. Just like me you are a Masen, a Cullen and a Volturi."

"I am a Williams too," he whispered. 

"Yes you are a Williams too, just like your..." I was about to say mother but he jumped in and finished for me.

"Just like Grandma and Grandad," he said firmly. He hated talking about Kate and avoided any mention of her. 

"Yes, Anthony."

A small snuffly sound came from Lil Bit and she stretched, "Hello Daddy. I awake now."

"Hello, my little love. Did you have a lovely sleep?"

"Wes. I dweamed of monkeys and lions. I fink I want a jungle cake for my birthday."

I chuckled because on the trip so far she had 'decided' on three different cakes so far. 

Anthony picked up her cake book, "Elizabeth, will you show me the jungle cake?"

"An-thon-ee, you can be a lion and I be a monkey at our party."

Ant had been teaching Lil Bit her th's, so whenever she said his name she practically spat as she exaggerated the sound by pushing her tongue out of her teeth. He didn't mind and just smiled at her efforts. He started flicking through the pages and they were lost in their little world of birthday cakes. 

As we got closer to my parents house, I called out that we'd arrived, the children cheered while my sweet Isabella slept on. When I pulled in Dad and Ma were waiting for us, they came out to the car took the children and readied them for bed while I took care of my sleepy wife.

I carried my little baby momma up to our room, changed her clothes and tucked her in under the quilt. She snuggled in and was still asleep when I came to bed a few hours later having caught up with my parents over a glass of my favourite Irish Whiskey as they talked me through the arrangements for the next day's birthday party. 

I showered, changed into sleep pants and slipped into bed exhausted from the drive. All the while Bella slept soundly. She didn't wake at all until two in the morning when she woke me with her mouth around my cock. She grinned up at me like the naughty little minx that she was. I pulled her up and under me and we made love twice before crashing back to sleep again. Lord, I loved her pregnancy hormones, so fucking much. 

The next morning was well organised chaos, if there is such a thing. There was a petting zoo setting up in the back yard. Esme and Zafrina were decorating. Isabella was finishing off the Jungle Cake. Rosalie was putting the last touches to all the food, Alice was setting up the costume and photography booth and Carlisle was keeping the children busy and away from all the activity. 

"I am sooo glad I told you to tone it down Ma! I can't imagine what you would've done if I'd let you loose. You don't think this is all a bit over the top?"

We were all dressed in Alice's creations and the whole backyard looked like a Carnival. 

"Edward Masen Cullen! I have missed the first four year's of my grandson's life and I am celebrating with him and my new granddaughter for the first time. NOTHING would be too much. So get over it."

I kissed her cheek, "Thank you Ma."

She blushed, "Right then. Is everyone ready? The other children will be here in a few minutes."

Bella came down the stair in her costume and Emmett ran up to her, picked her up and starting spinning her around. 

"Hey Belly boo, you look so cute," he laughed.

"Emmett, put my wife down this minute!"

Emmett placed Bella down gently as she giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I pulled her into my arms and gave her sloppy kiss. She pushed me away giggling even more. She looked so fucking cute in her Lion King outfit. 

After much discussion where Elizabeth and Anthony changed their minds repeatedly we had finally decided on a Lion King theme for the party. Alice made these amazing costume things that you just put your head through and they were a sort of headdress thing that went over your shoulders. It gave the illusion of the character without having an annoying mask or being in a full bodied costume. 

The kids chose Nala and Simba for Bella and me since they had a baby in the end of the movie and we were going to have a baby too. Bella made a magnificent lioness and I took every opportunity to nuzzle her neck under the mane of her costume. 

Lil Bit wanted to be Zazu so Alice made her an amazingly colourful, feathery Toucan costume. Anthony and Seth chose Timon and Pumba which was hilarious. Jake and Leah surprised us by choosing to be the naughty hyenas Shenzi and Banzai with Emmett as the undignified crazy-eyed third hyena 'Ed'. Idiot! Rosalie chose the more dignified Sarafina while Lil Bit and Anthony insisted that Dad and Esme be Mufasa and Sarabi. 

Alley looked really cute as Rafiki while Jasper looked amazing as Scar. Lil Bit chose that character for him because she said he wouldn't need a costume because of all his scars. Once he put the headdress on he started roaring and chasing Lil Bit around Esme's garden until he caught her and started flying her around holding her high over his head. She squealed with delight especially when Anthony and Seth grabbed him around his legs and he roared his lion's roar again as they laughed hysterically. 

I looked over and saw a tear roll down Alley's cheek but then she just smiled and ran over to join in. 

We'd hired a bus so Tyler could bring the children from the Leah's day care centre at the Homeless Shelter over for the party. When they arrived Leah, Zafrina and Alice helped them all get into the costumes and took their photos in the booth. It was perfect since Anthony and Lil Bit went to the centre for a playtime each day and both had really lovely little friends there.

The children ran around and played all the games which had been set up for them. 

Jasper carried Lil Bit over to the petting zoo Esme had organised so Bella and I went over with Anthony and Seth. All the children loved petting and feeding the animals so we left them to it. Bella and I sat on a haystack just far away enough to keep an eye on them. 

"Baby look at Carlisle," Bella turned me to see what she was pointing at. I looked over and there in the midst of complete chaos with children running around him in all directions was Dad swinging gently on the swing under the huge maple tree with little Zane from the Shelter asleep in Dad's arms. Zane was a lovely little boy and Jacob had been working hard to help his father find a job as it was just the two of them since Zane's mother had died of a drug overdose. Zane was quiet and kept to himself, he was very smart but quite small for his age. I smiled at the sight of Dad holding Zane, he was such a natural. I hoped I would be that natural with our new son when he was born.

"You'll be fine Edward," Bella whispered to me. She always seemed to know what I was thinking. "You are so wonderful with Elizabeth and Anthony. You'll be fine with the new baby."

I smiled and turned back to see where the kids were. Lil Bit, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the hay scattered on the ground playing with the rabbits, Lil Bit was singing 'wittle Peter wabbit' to them. So fucking cute.

The boys were feeding the goats and laughing at their noises. It was great to see Anthony so happy. He and Seth were such great friends. We'd discussed it with Leah and Jacob and we'd all agreed to send them to the same school in September. The boys were really excited about it. I was a nervous wreck about it but I had a few months to get used to the idea. 

I could see Tyler and Zafrina playing 'pin the tail on the donkey' with some of the children and chuckled watching huge Tyler with a blindfold on trying desperately to find the wall with the picture on it and going the completely wrong way. The kids all thought it was hysterical. 

I saw Emmett and Garrett were setting up the food tables under Esme's instruction so I went over to help them leaving Bella with the boys. 

I gave Garrett a one-armed man hug, "Hey Garrett! Where's Vicky?"

"Bathroom." 

"Sick again, huh?"

He just nodded glumly. 

We set the tables up and Esme shoo'ed us away while she and rose started dressing the table with cloths and decorations. 

Emmett, Garrett and I perched on the stone wall on the patio to get out the way while still able to see everyone. 

Garrett rubbed his hands over his face, he looked pathetically comical with his glum expression while wearing a giraffe headdress.

Just then Vicky came out trying to put on a Zebra headdress, she started to walk towards us but then stopped turned a weird green colour and then ran back into the house waving off Garrett who obviously wanted to go and help her. 

Frustrated he plonked himself down between us again, "I'm just so worried about her. She's so sick and has been for weeks. It can't be normal to be this sick." 

"Isabella had a hard time of it too, man. It was hard to watch. You feel pretty helpless," I commiserated with him.

"When Rosie was sick I wanted to punch a wall. I mean, I was so happy she was pregnant but then I felt like a selfish prick because she was so sick," Emmett shared what we'd all three felt. 

We nodded, which probably looked pretty funny with our headdresses bouncing along with our nodding. 

"Vicky won't let me near her. She doesn't want me to see her throwing up. Normally I don't give a shit and just help her anyway but today she told me to 'piss off and have fun'." We all smiled because that was so Vicky. "And this probably sounds really selfish but when she's not sick she's so tired she won't let me touch her."

Emmett gave him an arm punch, "I hear ya, but don't worry man, it doesn't last forever. And once the vomiting stops then the sexy times begin!"

Emmett and I high-fived each other. 

"Good times!" I affirmed remembering Bella's sexiness from the night before. 

I looked over to my sweet one who must've sensed my gaze as she gave me a smouldering, sexy look which made my dick twitch. I adjusted myself as subtly as I could and turned back to talk with Garrett who was watching us and raised his eyebrow at me. 

I laughed with embarrassment at getting caught sharing sexy thoughts across a kids party with my very sexy baby momma. "Sorry man, what can I tell ya. Once the hormones kicked in for the second trimester my girl became insatiable. I go to work to rest!"

Emmett laughed at me, "Is that why your office was locked the other day? Were you taking a nap?"

"Ah, no. I locked the door because my sexy little lioness came into 'visit' me for a little afternoon delight after her momma-yoga class," I waggled my eyebrows at them. 

The two men groaned. 

Rosie came over and tickled Emmett's ear. I swear he purred. 

"Come on you gossiping old men, time to bring the kids over for food. Can you go round up the little ones please?" We mumbled our agreement and she turned to walk away. Emmett was mesmerised as his head moved with the sway of her hips as he watched her walk back to the kitchen. 

Garrett stood up and smiled, "So what you're saying is that after the drought comes the rain?"

"What we're saying my friend is once those baby hormones kick in, after the drought comes the flood!" Emmett slapped him on the back and went in search of his wife with a wicked glint in his eye. 

Garrett and I split up calling in the children and sending them towards the tables which were now covered in delicious foods. I looked around satisfied that most of the children were seated and eating all the special party food treats gleefully with only my own children missing from the table. 

I turned back to the petting zoo area to find that Bella and Lil Bit were crouched down near the hay truck trying to coax out Anthony.

"An-thon-ee pwease come out. You is my brovver and its our birf-day party. pwease. I need you."

There was a muffled sound that I couldn't quite hear but then Lil Bit spoke again, "No, they won't. Momma and Daddee won't let the bad ladee take you away I pwomise."

What the fuck? What bad lady? Who the fuck was trying to take my son? I picked up my pace to get around to them more quickly but when I turned the corner who should I come face to face with but the wicked witch herself. Kate.

I stopped frozen for a moment staring at the woman who had lied to me, lied to her parents and abandoned my son. If she were a man I'd have punched her square in the jaw. "Fuck."

Bob stepped forward, "I'm sorry Edward. We didn't think he'd get this upset. We wanted to bring Sasha to see her brother but Kate insisted on coming too. I am so sorry Edward."

I pressed my lips shut tight and shook my head. I knew if I let one word out of my mouth I would scream. I pushed past them and crouched down next to Bella. Lil Bit had crawled in under the truck and was sitting with Anthony holding his hand, their costumes lying on the ground next to them. Anthony looked at me, his eyes wide and full of fear. I sat on the ground and took off my headdress too. I reached my arms out to him, "Come here son, I'll keep you safe."

He got up and dove into my arms curling himself so small as if he wanted to get in my pocket. I held him as tight as I could manage without hurting him. Bella tried to get Lil Bit to go back to the party with her but Lil Bit shouted, "I not leave An-thon-ee."

So the two of them sat next to us. 

We sat there for what felt like hours but would've only been ten minutes at most. The whole time I was stroking Anthony's back and whispering to him that I loved him and would never be parted from him again. His grip on me got tighter and he shuffled himself in my arms to hug me impossibly closer. 

I kissed the side of his head and leaned back from him to look in his eyes, "Anthony Cullen, you are my son. I love you to the moon and back and I will NEVER, EVER leave you." 

He gave me the smallest smile. 

Bella leaned over to us with Lil Bit in her arms and whispered so only we could hear her, "Edward, why don't you, Lil Bit and Anthony go back to the party with your friends, while I get rid of the bad lady." 

I looked at Anthony questioningly and he smiled again. So I nodded and turned to look at Bella who was staring daggers at Kate. Oh Shit. My little lioness looked ready to attack. 

I stood up with Anthony still hanging on to me for dear life. I reached one hand down to Lil Bit who gripped me tightly. "Bob, Carol if you'd like to bring Sasha over to the party I am sure we can find another costume for her."

Bella took off her party headdress and took a step towards Kate. As I passed her she gave me an 'it's okay I won't kill her look' but I could see she was just waiting for the children to be out of earshot before eating Kate alive!

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice met us as we approached the party and when I told them what had happened, they all looked as though they wanted to join Bella for the Kill Kate party. 

Zafrina helped Bob and Carol provide a headdress for Sasha, she chose a Toucan costume and Lil Bit took her hand, "You and me is two Too Cans!" They laughed and I wondered at how easily Lil Bit made friends with people. She was such as happy little soul. 

I stood Anthony down on the ground still holding his hand, I leaned down to look in my son's eyes, "Do you want to say hello to Sasha, Anthony?" 

He just shook his head, squeezing my hand tighter, looking over to where we left Isabella and Kate. 

I couldn't quite hear Bella's and Kate's voices but I could hear that they were angry. We took a step away from the noise of the party, to try and hear what was being said. I wanted to make sure Bella was okay and not getting too stressed. Anthony was also listening and I wondered if it was a good idea or not to let him hear this. As we got closer we could hear them a little more.

"You've got some nerve telling trying to send me away. He is my son and I have every right to be here," Kate shouted. 

I was about to go over and intervene when I heard the scarily calm, deep tones of my sweet one, "You. Have. No. Rights. To. MY SON. Anthony belongs to me and to Edward. You may have given birth to him but you are not his mother. You have never been a mother to my beautiful boy and you will never come here and upset him again."

Anthony looked at me and we smiled listening to my lioness protecting her cub. 

"Your momma loves you little man."

He nodded his head slowly.

But then Kate's nasal tones like nails scratching on a blackboard made us both wince as she shouted again, "You have no right to judge me. Who are you anyway? You're a teenager with one child and another on the way. White Trash. We both know you are after Edward for his money. Why else would you be with him?" 

I dipped my head in sadness. How dare she speak like that to Isabella. I was about to go over to kick her out when Anthony ran forward. 

He stood in front of Bella defending her, his hands on his hips and such a fierce look on his face. "You go away Kate. You are a bad lady. Bella is my momma now and she loves me. My Daddee and Momma are going to have a baby boy and he will be my little brother, just like Elizabeth is my little sister. We are a family. Not you. You are not my family and I don't want you here. You are ugly and mean and a bad lady."

He turned away and reached his hand out for Bella. She took his hand and they walked back to the party. I walked over to Kate who was standing with her mouth hanging open having been put firmly in her place by my five-year old hero. I was so proud of him. 

"Kate, if you ever come near my wife or my children again I will have you arrested. Now I want you to turn around and leave here right now. Bob and Carol will bring your daughter home to you later this evening, after she has had time to play with her half-brother."

She turned and looked as though she was about to say something but I had heard enough from her. I held up my hand, "Don't speak Kate. I am so glad you left me when you did, Kate. I can only imagine how sad my life would've been being married to a viper like you. Instead, I am married to an exquisite woman who is kind and compassionate in ways that inspire happiness and joy in every one she meets. I have two wonderful children and am soon to be blessed with another. You are a hideous, sorry excuse for a woman. I pity you for never knowing what a gift you had with Anthony. He is a beautiful, kind, intelligent, gifted little boy. I am in awe of him more each day. But believe me when I say, you will never hurt him again. He is mine and Isabella's to love and to protect." I leaned in close to her face, "And believe me Kate, I will do whatever I have to to protect them. Now go away and NEVER come back."

A look of fear crossed her face and she took a step back from me. Good. She turned and sped away from me like her arse was on fire. 

Watching until she drove away I said a silent prayer to whatever power was looking out for me thanking them for saving me from a lifetime spent with that vile woman. When her car disappeared from view I turned to go back to the party only to see my son standing there watching me. He must've been there the whole time and heard my every word. 

I gave him a small smile and opened my arms to him. He ran into them and we hugged for a long time before we turned and headed back to join our family. 

Bella smiled at us as she looked up from the table where she was seated with Lil Bit on her lap. Sasha was sitting next to them on Carol's lap and they were all chirping happily away to each other. 

Lil Bit saw us coming and shouted, clapping her hands, "Yay! An-thon-ee's back. Time for our Jungle Cake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Anthony kicked Kate's butt! Well done little man. 
> 
> Sorry if I made you cry but if it helps I cried too. I apologise that this update took a little longer than expected, I started a new job (and it is wonderful) so I've been pretty tired. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. See you soon. Love you guys. 
> 
> some credits: 
> 
> Lion King characters mentioned are from Disney’s Lion King.  
> The Lion King (1994 Film)  
> The Lion King is a 1994 American animated musical adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 32nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Directors: Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers
> 
> The song Lil Bit was singing to the Bunny was ‘Little Peter Rabbit’ which is a children’s nursery rhyme: 
> 
> Little Peter Rabbit
> 
> Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,  
> Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,  
> Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,  
> So he flipped it and he flapped it and the fly flew away.


	58. Brave brave beautiful girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. I have to issue a BOX OF TISSUES warning for this chapter.... trust me…. see you on the other side.

Chapter 58 - Brave, brave beautiful girl

"Momma, oo look bootifool."

"Thank you baby girl. It makes a swishy noise when I swing around." 

I walked into the bedroom to find Bella swinging around with Lil Bit in her arms, I tried my best to sound cross but they looked so cute, "Isabella, put Lil Bit down. You know you're not supposed to be carrying her around."

They were both giggling and dropped down on the bed. 

"Sorry baby, I just feel so happy. I love this dress," she stroked the material of her dress lovingly. "Tonight was a lot of fun, wasn't it?"

I looked at her spread across the bed with Lil Bit sitting on the pillow next to her. Bella's hair was spread out like a rich, river of chocolate. Pregnancy was having a wonderful affect on Isabella's body. Her skin was translucent, her hair was rich and shiny and her breasts were fucking awesome. She still was underweight but even with my son growing larger every day inside her but she was healthy. The momma-yoga classes were helping her stay supple and I had to admit our sex life was perfect. The combination of our normal newlywed craving for each other and her late stage pregnancy hormones, all made for me to be a very lucky and very satisfied man. 

She stood up and start swaying from side to side, "Daddy and I danced all night long. My dress was perfect, see how the material swishes when I swing around. I just love it. Thank you Edward." She leaned up and kissed me chastely.

"As I have said all night love, you look beautiful and you are most welcome." We'd had a minor meltdown a few weeks ago when I couldn't seem to say anything right and my foot just got bigger in my mouth. She was feeling heavy with the baby and shared with me that she worried about what to wear to the Wedding Party. I innocently, albeit stupidly, mentioned that it would be silly to expect to fit in her wedding dress when she was over seven months pregnant with my child. She ran and locked herself in the bathroom, sobbing that I thought she was both fat and silly. 

Thankfully, earlier that day Alice had reminded me that it was Esme's and Carlisle's wedding anniversary the night of the Party, so I suggested that they could be the bride and groom for our wedding group. I had the funny idea that Bella, Rosalie and Vicky could be the pregnant bridesmaids. The girls thought that was brilliant and hilarious, so Alice decided she'd be the flower girl and Jasper could be the ring bearer. 

I hired a dressmaker to make matching navy blue baby-doll dresses for the three pregnant girls and a cream baby-doll dress for Alice with a matching navy blue ribbon tied sweetly at the back. All the men would wear penguin suits with matching cumberbuns to our girls with Jasper carrying a little pillow with rings attached. 

We looked hilarious and the whole night was a lot of fun. Every table was made up of a bridal party and the idea was a huge hit - a wedding without any of the usual wedding jitters or family dramas. 

It was a great night for all the charities involved too. We were able to announce that we had raised enough money that we could now build the brand new Child Care Centre for Rev J's parish, in addition to the new Men's Shed which was already under construction as I had already agreed to fund it months ago (not that we announced that to the whole world). The ticket sales for the event and the online silent auction had gone so well that we also raised a sizeable amount for the EMT services, Dad's ER unit at the hospital as well as the Art classes for underprivileged kids which was Anthony's idea. 

We did have a great night although we were a fairly sober group since Dad was on call for the hospital and Emmett and I were both off alcohol until our babies were born. Rose was carrying twins and not just any twins, she was carrying Emmett's twins so her Doctor had warned them that the babies could make an early appearance. Doc Senna had also warned that Bella might 'go early' given our son was large and my sweet one was so small. That news was all Emmet and I needed to be on full alert. Emmett hovered over Rose going over every detail of their emergency plans to the point where she was ready to hit him. I had Bella's bag packed and already in the car. 

We'd be going to birthing and parenting classes but I was so concerned I insisted we do the course twice, to be sure. Bella was not impressed. 

"So did you have a lovely night with Mrs Cope, Lil Bit?" I asked given that she seemed wide awake despite the hour, I had to assume there were more sweets involved in her evening than usual.

"Oh wes. We watched the movie from our birf-day party, then we played tister, then we ate eyes-scream and Mrs Cope wed me th-ree books."

She yawned and stretched out over the bed. "Oh no you don't, time to head back to your own bed my little love." I had plans for my Bella this evening and so I reached down to scoop Lil Bit up and carried her back to bed. "I'll sing to you so you can go back to sleep, okay?"

She was playing with the buttons of my shirt, "Hmmm, okay Daddee."

I started to hum our song as I carried her down the hall but she was already asleep by the time I laid her down. "Dream a little dream of me," I sang as I tucked her up. 

I decided to check on Anthony before heading back to Bella so I nudged his door open and tip toed into his room. He was fast asleep with some of his drawings on the bed. I could just make out the images in the dim light coming from the hallway. He'd drawn Lil Bit dancing at her dance class with Alice sitting on the floor watching, it was really beautiful. The next one was me lying on the floor of his room wrestling with him and we were laughing. The other one was unfinished but it looked like Bella and Mrs Cope looking over a cookbook in the new kitchen. Such a gifted boy. Ever since he slayed the dragon lady, aka Kate, he was so improved that even Maggie was astounded with his progress. She was about to drop his sessions back to once a month. I was so proud of him. 

I carefully placed the pictures in the leather folio binder Esme had bought him and placed it on his bedside table. I kissed him and told him what I tell him every night, "Anthony Cullen, I love you son and I will always want you with me." He sighed and rolled over. 

I tiptoed back to our room but Bella was missing. I heard the shower running and couldn't but grin as I decided to strip down and join her. I had just hung my jacket up and thrown my shirt and tie into the hamper when I heard a terrible crash. 

"Bella," I screamed and ran towards the bathroom.

Time didn't slow down it sped up as I burst through the bathroom door to find Bella collapsed in the shower. For a split second I just stood there, my heart racing and my mind confused. Why was she on the floor? What was going on? It was then I noticed the blood mixed in with the water on the floor of the shower swirling down the drain and time really sped up. 

I reached into the bathroom and turned off the shower. "Bella, baby," I begged. "Sweet one, please wake up," I sobbed. No response. Fuck. I was about to pick her up when all the emergency protocols Carlisle had ever taught me kicked in. I adjusted her gently and made sure she hadn't swallowed her tongue. I ran to get my phone and came back into the bathroom. I called my father.

"Edw..." he answered straight away.

I cut him off. "Dad!" I sobbed into the phone, then collected myself. "Dad, Isabella has collapsed in the shower there's blood everywhere and I .... I can't wake her. Call the ambulance and send them to us... please."

Carlisle the emergency room doctor kicked straight in, "I will son, I'll call you back." He hung up. 

I called Mrs Cope. I had only just walked her to her cottage after babysitting the children so I knew she was still awake. "Mrs Cope... Shelly.... Isabella ... I need you to come look after the children... please."

"Edward, oh my God. Has she gone into labour? It's too early? I'm on my way." She hung up. Her cottage was only a few hundred feet from the main house so I knew she'd only be a moment. 

It was then that time slowed down. It felt like I aged a hundred years, sitting there watching the love of my life unconscious her blood draining from her. Isabella. 

I sat on the floor stroking my girl's beautiful hair. She was out. I reached my hand and held it over my son, hoping, praying that he was safe inside his mother's womb. "I love you son, please just wait a little longer. Please."

My phone rang again but I couldn't answer it. I could hear the ambulance and Mrs Cope calling for me. I screamed for them to find us upstairs.

The paramedics came in and starting asking me questions, I answered them as calmly as I could. I needed to do whatever I could to help my sweet one and my son. I told them of her low blood pressure and of the doctor's concerns regarding the baby's size. One of them pushed past me and climbed into the shower, it was only then I realised she was naked but how could I care about that when she was unconscious and bleeding. They examined my girl and when all precautions had been served they lifted her gently to the gurney which I only just noticed. I moved to follow them when Mrs Cope stopped me. She threw a shirt at me and handed me Bella's bag which she'd grabbed out of our car, wonderful woman. I mumbled something to her and she just whispered that the children would be fine.

We made our way out of the house towards the ambulance. I know there must've been noise but I honestly couldn't hear a thing. I was numb, frozen. My Isabella, my son were being loaded into an ambulance and my heart was clamped in a vice of fear. It felt as though it had stopped beating altogether. 

"Mr Cullen, take a seat here out of the way. We'll need to work on your wife."

I looked at the man and woman securing Isabella and closing the ambulance doors, "Please help my sweet one.... please." The tears were flowing and I could hear the desperation in my voice. 

I sat and stared at my girl, silent as these two strangers talked around her, touching her, checking her. They were talking to the hospital but I couldn't understand what they were saying. 

"Sir, your phone."

"What?" What were they saying? I looked up at the man. Did he ask me something?

"Mr Cullen, your phone is ringing."

"Oh... sorry." I took it out of my pocket and stared at the screen.

"Answer it or switch it off Mr Cullen, please!" 

I switched it off and looked back at my girl. 

Isabella. 

Suddenly we stopped and the doors burst open. My father was standing with a crew of people. Everyone was talking at once, the noise was like an explosion. I was stunned, I had no idea what was going on. The paramedics were shouting information to my father who was calling out orders. It was all so surreal. I suddenly remembered arriving at the hospital a few months prior with Isabella unconscious and Lil Bit in my arms. Now as then, I had no idea what to do. 

"Come on Edward."

"What?" I turned and realised I was sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"Come on dumpling."

Esme.

"Ma," I dove out of the ambulance into my mother's arms. "Ma... Isabella. I can't.... please." I had no idea what I was begging for and I had no idea what I thought my mother could do but I clung to her and wept in her arms. 

"Grab Bella's bag dumpling and let's go wait inside. Carlisle will come and tell us how she is as soon as he can."

Yes. Carlisle, my wonderful father. He would fix my girl and save my son. I grabbed Bella's bag out of the ambulance and my mother led me to the waiting room. The same waiting room where I sat with Lil Bit as she sat on the floor eating her carrot sticks and drinking her juice. That was the day my family started. That was the day my life changed and my cold heart had started to mend. Now I sat here trying to connect with what was happening around me but it all seemed so out of reach. 

Just as Esme and I sat down a woman with a clipboard came in and I am sure she was about to ask me some extremely annoying questions but Esme jumped up and guided her out of the room. Through the glass I could see and hear them talking though it was muffled. Esme filled in the necessary elements of the paperwork and promised to complete the rest as soon as we had word on Bella's condition. 

Bella's condition. 

My heart froze again. I leaned my elbows down on my knees and grabbed at my hair. And again I prayed. I prayed with all my heart that my sweet beautiful girl and my unborn son were okay. 

I don't know how long I sat there pulling at my hair, praying silently. I could feel Esme's soft touch as she rubbed my back. We didn't speak. There was no point. There was nothing to be said. 

I have no idea how long we sat there. I had no idea what was happening but while there was no news there was hope and I was going to hold on to that hope with every fibre of my being. 

But then Esme whispered, "Edward, they're coming."

I blew out a breath and stood. I watched as Carlisle walked towards me with Doctor Senna at his side. They were walking fast and talking to each as they approached. That was a good sign, wasn't it? If they were walking fast that meant there was something to be done. If god forbid, they were lost to me, why would they rush to tell me that. I blew out another breath trying to calm my crazed thoughts. 

Esme took my hand and squeezed it. 

Dad and Doctor Senna came in and motioned for us all to sit down. I didn't want to but I obeyed so they'd just fucking tell me what was going on. 

Doctor Senna spoke first, "Bella and your baby are both alive, Edward. We've hooked up the baby monitor and although there are signs of fetal distress it isn't critical yet. So we have some time."

Time? What the fuck are they talking about? 

"Isabella?"

"We think she must have fainted, son. All the planning for the event, the excitement of the evening, the heat of shower and she just fainted."

"But all the blood?" What weren't they telling me?

"When she fainted several things happened son. She fell as she fainted on that slippery shower floor. She has two cracked ribs from impact of the fall and the weight of the baby. She has a nasty gash on her shoulder and a smaller one on the back of her head. Thankfully she didn't fall forwards but as it is...," he trailed off and looked to Doctor Senna. 

She picked up her cue, "Edward, the abdominal trauma from the fall has caused placental abruption which means the placenta has detached completely from the wall of Bella's uterus."

Fuck. I couldn't speak. I just looked to them both to continue and to tell me how to fix this. 

Doctor Senna continued, "This is what caused most of the bleeding you saw. This is a serious situation Edward. Bella is bleeding internally and there is also reducing oxygen to the baby which could lead to brain damage if we don't act soon."

"Act?"

Dad leaned forward, "Your son needs to be born tonight."

Shit. "Yes. Whatever needs to happen, please. I need to see Bella."

"It will have to be a Caesarian obviously.... " Doctor Senna kept talking but I couldn't hear anything more. 

I stood up, "I need to see Isabella... now."

Carlisle nodded, "Come with me son."

We walked the halls, turning this way and that, pushed through doorways, pushed apart curtains. It was a maze but I didn't care, I just followed my father in silence. I couldn't take anymore. I need to see my love. 

"Edward!" 

Finally. I ran to her side tears flowing down both our cheeks. "Isabella, you scared the shit out of me, love."

I held her face in my hands and kissed her. Hard. 

"The baby," she stated. It wasn't a question. 

"Yes, love. The baby is going to be born tonight. Doctor Senna told me already." I reached my hand down to rub the bump where my son lay within his mother. Almost whispering, "I thought I'd lost you both. I was so frightened."

I looked into her beautiful eyes which were still wet with tears. She gave me a small smile, "I'm sorry baby. But it looks like we didn't need to go the baby birthing classes after all."

A laugh burst out of me, "Oh, sweet one. I love you so much. I am so glad you are okay."

She didn't look okay. She was pale as a ghost, breathing hurt her and her eyes were wild with fear. My poor sweet girl. "I love you Isabella. I love you so much." I had to kiss her again. 

She sobbed in my arms and then whispered so only I could hear her, "Don't let anything happen to our son. Please, promise me. If something happens you'll choose him."

I pulled back from her, "Isabella Marie Cullen don't you ever talk to me again about making a choice like that. You are going to be fine and so is our son. I know you are afraid but I will be with you the whole time. We are in this together. Yes?"

She nodded. 

Damn. Fucking. Straight.

"Now I am going to get the doctor back in here and we are going to listen together to what needs to happen and we're going to get through this together. I love you, dammit I need you. Okay?"

She gave me a small brave smile. "Yes baby." 

I went to the curtain and asked the nurse to call Drs Senna and Cullen. I went back and sat next to my girl holding her hand. Her grip was weak but she squeezed my hand and I knew we were going to be okay. We both just sat and watched the machine which was monitoring our baby's heart rate. 

Dad spoke while Doctor Senna was examining Isabella's vital signs, "Isabella, Edward. I have called the anaesthetist. You are going to need epidural analgesia so we can perform the Caesarian without having to put you under a general anaesthetic. It will be better for both you and the baby. "

Doctor Senna spoke quietly but firmly to us, "We need to act quickly."

Dad looked at Doc Senna gravely and nodded. Things were going downhill, I could see that. I squeezed Bella's hand, "Do what you have to Dad, but can I stay with Bella?"

"Yes son, but you'll need to get into scrubs and be prepped. Come with me."

I turned to Bella, she looked up to me looking so frail and frightened, "I'm sorry Edward. You told me to rest. I should've listened and rested more. I lifted Lil Bit and danced all night. And now our baby is in danger. It's all my fault."

I held her chin and lowered my face to hers, "This. is. not. your. fault. This is childbirth. It is a completely unpredictable thing. No two births are the same. I can't tell you why this has happened but I can tell you that you are in a wonderful modern hospital and thankfully we are not on our own in this. So even though something has gone wrong, we are surrounded by wonderful, clever medical people who are all going to do their best to help you and help our son." I gently placed my other hand on her abdomen, "I know that it is all going to be alright love and very, very soon we will be holding our son, Charlie, in our arms. I love you."

A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded slightly. 

"Brave girl."

I was led from the room and taken to a prep area where I had to quickly shower and change into scrubs. Finally, I was led to an operating theatre and told to stand in a corner and not move until they called me. Everyone was kind to me but largely they ignored me as they bustled around. A humidicrib with heaters was wheeled in and moved to the corner next to me. A nurse explained the process after the baby was delivered, that he'd be checked over and if all was well he'd be given to us for a short cuddle and then placed in the humidicrib under lights as he'd likely be jaundiced. He'd probably have to go to ICU until they were sure he was alright. 

I looked over and there were trays and trays of medical equipment which nurses in full scrubs were checking and rechecking. I stood there in wonder waiting for what seemed like forever for Isabella to be brought in. 

Finally my father walked in with Doc Senna and another woman all decked out in full scrubs. Dad brought them over to me, "Edward, I called my good friend Dr Fisher to help, she is the foremost obstetrics surgeon in the State. Tia this is my son Edward."

"Good to meet you Dr Fisher, thank you for coming." 

“Don’t worry Edward, your wife and child are in good hands,” she smiled warmly. 

Just then the doors burst open, "Isabella!" I couldn't help myself I called to her as I went over where they were wheeling her in. She was drowsy as hell and I looked to Dad for an explanation. 

"She's had the epidural son. It numbs her from the waist down but she's so exhausted ..."

I nodded, "Isabella, wake up baby."

Her beautiful eyes opened, "Edward... we're having a baby."

I smiled, "Yes love. We're having a baby."

All around us there was commotion and activity as they raised a little curtain over Bella's abdomen so she couldn't see. I could see over but I didn't, I kept my eyes on my love. 

Doctor Fisher came and spoke to Bella, "We're going to start now young lady. Trust me you will soon have your son in your arms."

Bella smiled at her and I mouthed thank you to the Doctor who then went to other end of the table to work on birthing my son. 

There was noise and all the staff talked with each other but I stayed with Isabella and shut them all out. I was terrified and locking eyes with Bella kept us both grounded. I leaned down and kissed her nose, "I love you."

"I can feel pressure," she said. "A tugging feeling."

I looked up, "Oh my God, Bella." As I stood up and looked over I watched as the doctor pulled our baby from Bella's body. He was covered in blood but he was beautiful. I held my breath and then we heard it. A cry. A small baby's cry. My son was born. 

I looked down at Bella, "He's here."

She smiled.

The nurse brought our son to me wrapped in a small blue blanket, "Here you go Daddy, you and Mommy can have a quick cuddle but then I need to put him under the lights in the humidicrib." 

She placed my son in my arms and he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was small but considering how premature he was he wasn't that tiny. 

I looked at his little face and kissed his nose, "Hello my son, I am so glad to see you. Do you want to meet your momma?" 

I leaned down to hold him next to Bella. She reached her free arm up to touch him, "Hello Charles Carlisle Edward Cullen, aren't you handsome." She kissed his little cheek. 

Carlisle gasped and beamed at me with pride. 

We'd decided on our trip to Forks that we would call our son after our fathers but we hadn't told anyone our choice since Bella thought it would be bad luck to name the baby before he was born. Huh!

Bella started to drift away and I became alarmed so I took the baby handing him over to the nurse who whisked him away in his humidicrib.

"Bella? Dad? What's going on?"

Doctor Fisher answered, "We can't stop the bleeding Edward. I am afraid we're going to have to take the uterus. I'm sorry."

Bella was unconscious, oh God. This would mean no more children. She'd be broken hearted. 

"Dad?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry Edward but in severe cases of placental abruption such as this after the delivery of the child heavy maternal bleeding can and has occurred. She's just lost too much blood son and we can’t stop it. She's going to need a blood transfusion and an emergency hysterectomy. If we don't, she'll die."

"DIE! Hell No! Do what you must. Do it quickly. Please."

She was still unconscious when I leaned down and kissed her while they worked on her. My poor sweet girl. She wanted to have so many children. 

I leaned down to her ear, "We have Anthony, Elizabeth and Charlie. We are blessed my love. And if we want more we can adopt. Stay with me love, stay with me forever. I need you my sweet girl."

When they were finished I followed her to post-op care and sat at her bedside holding her hand. They tried to coax me away from her but I wouldn't move from her side. I promised her we were in this together and so I stayed. They had her hooked up to bags of blood and plasma and god knows what. They monitored her vitals and wrote in their charts. I didn't ask. I didn't care. I didn't move. 

I shuffled my chair closer to her, still holding her hand I lay my head on the bed and drifted to sleep. It had been a very long night. 

I was woken by a gentle squeeze of my hand. I sat up and staring at me were the most beautiful brown eyes, "My love. You're awake. How do you feel?"

She smiled sadly at me. She knew. Had someone told her? Damn, why didn't they wait for me?

"Where's Charlie?" she whispered. 

I smiled. "He's in a special humidicrib. Once we move into our room they'll bring him in to us. They explained to me last night what would happen. Even though he is a good size and his tests came up well, it is a precaution for a premmie bub to spend time in ICU under special lights as he is a little jaundiced. Nothing to worry about though." 

"Can we see him soon?"

"Yes, love."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "Edward. I heard them talking ... did they take my uterus?"

I nodded, "Yes love. You'd lost too much blood and they couldn't stop the bleeding. But sweet one please don't be sad. We have Charlie. He's alive and you're alive. Last night I thought I was going to lose you and now I have you both. We have to count our blessings. Please love…. Love always hopes, Love always perseveres."

Another tear but she smiled. 

"I suppose we can adopt when we want more children, can't we baby?"

"Yes, my love. Oh yes, of course we can. I was adopted and that worked out pretty well!" 

She chuckled lightly but there was another tear. 

"Sleep love. Sleep and I'll go see about Charlie. Okay?"

She didn't answer. She was already asleep. 

Brave, brave beautiful girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had this planned out from the beginning but I have to say it was very hard to write. But all is well, Charlie is born! They are strong and they will survive. 
> 
> Just a few chapters to go. Thanks for sticking with me you wonderful people.
> 
>  
> 
> Song credit:   
> "Dream a Little Dream of Me" is a song, from c.1931, with music by Fabian Andre and Wilbur Schwandt[1] and lyrics by Gus Kahn. It was first recorded in February 1931 by Ozzie Nelson and also by Wayne King and His Orchestra, with vocal by Ernie Birchill. A popular standard, more than 60 other versions have been recorded, but some of the highest chart ratings were in 1968 by Mama Cass Elliot with The Mamas & the Papas. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dream_a_Little_Dream_of_Me 
> 
> Bible reference - 1 Corinthians 13:4-8 New International Version (NIV)


	59. the usual Cullen craziness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. No tissue warning this time - enough drama! let's see how edward and bella are going with little Charlie, shall we... see you on the other side.

"This way Mr Cullen, your son is already out of ICU. He is a beautiful little bundle. Would you like to bathe him before taking him into his mommy?"

Bathing him was a terrifying thought, "I'd just like to hold him, if that's okay."

She giggled, "Of course it is okay Daddy, he is your son after all. I take it he is your first?"

I blew out a breath, "Actually he's my third. I have a five-year old son and a four-year old daughter."

She looked a little surprised, probably because I would seem to be too nervous to be an experienced Dad. "It's complicated, I adopted my daughter when she was three and I only found my son a short while ago. So although I now have three children, I've never cared for a newborn before ...but I did the baby care class ... twice!"

She giggled again and placed Charlie in my arms, "You'll be fine, Mr Cullen."

God he was beautiful and really fucking small. The nurse softly touched my arm and pointed behind me, "I don't think you'll be short of help."

I turned around with Charlie in my arms and there at the viewing window was my entire extended family pressed against the glass. Shit, there had to be over 20 people out there: Carlisle holding a very emotional Esme; Jacob, Leah and Seth; Jasper holding a teary Alice; Rose, who was also crying; Vicky leaning into Garret while rubbing her baby bump; Aro and Sulpicia; Marcus and Caius who was holding hands with Seth; Zafrina who was cuddling a teary Tyler, the big lug; Eric still in his baking get-up, he must've come straight after the morning rush; Jessica who was crying being hugged by Lauren; Sam and Emily holding young Thomas; Alec holding hands with Jane and next to them was my god send, Shelly Cope looking tired but relieved.

I looked down at Charlie, "See all those crazy people son, they are your family... they're mad as hatters but they are truly wonderful people who will do everything in their power to make you happy, to protect you from harm and to help you realise your dreams.

I walked over to the glass where Emmett was standing holding Lil Bit in one arm and Anthony in the other. They were grinning like crazy.

"Charlie this is Elizabeth, she is your big sister and this young man is your big brother Anthony".

Emmett had tears in his eyes. He looked so natural with two children in his arms which was a good thing considering he'd soon have his own two to hold. I looked down at Charlie marvelling at the idea of two babies at once.

Shelly was there next to Emmett watching over my children. I was so grateful to her. She gave me a wink, the last time I had seen her I feared I would lose both Isabella and my son. I smiled at her with I am sure an incredulous look on my face and then smiled down at my wonderful son.

I placed a soft kiss on Charlie's head. He smelled so beautiful. Alice started tapping the glass and I knew they were all very keen to see him so I walked along the length of the glass stopping in front of each group. When I stopped in front of Esme there were tears flowing down her cheeks, my eyes too were filled with tears. How could I have survived that traumatic experience without Ma, she was my rock. I mouthed 'thank you' to her, she just smiled and looked lovingly at her new grandchild.

I could see the relief on all their faces.

I went back to being in front of my children and held their new sibling up closer to the glass for them to get a better look. Lil Bit leaned forward and placed a huge kiss on the glass which made Emmett laugh a huge belly laugh, so Anthony leaned forward and placed a kiss on the glass too, which made everyone laugh.

The nurse went outside the nursery and told them that I was taking baby Cullen to see Isabella and that in about an hour they'd be able to visit so they should all get some food and drink now while Mommy and Daddy had some alone time with their baby. Eric piped up that he'd brought boxes of pastries for everyone from his early morning session at the bakery. Everyone cheered, while Alice started taking coffee orders.

I held my son close to my chest and followed the nurse who wheeled the little wheelie crib through the halls from the nursery to my sweet one's room. We were moving into a family suite and I was very excited to be able to sleep next to my girl with our baby 'rooming in' with us but all with the security of the nursing staff right there if we needed anything.

Bella was going to need more care with her injuries from the fall, the hysterectomy and not to mention childbirth. We were going to be here a week at least and then when we went home we'd probably need extra help. Although by the crowd of family and friends who'd now moved to the lounge waiting area outside our suite, I think we'd be fine for help!

Bella was asleep when we got there so I just sat in the recliner which had a lovely rocking action to it and was really fucking comfortable. It made me happy that we'd bought a number of rockers for the nursery, our room and for the family room.

As I rocked in the chair, I stared down at my beautiful son sleeping in my arms. He was small but nowhere near as small as a baby usually would be this premature. Thank god for my 'big baby' genes, although if he hadn't been so big for his stage of development maybe she'd have managed to carry him to full term.

Thinking like that would drive me crazy, my son was here and remarkably healthy, my wife was here and I was just so grateful.

"That's your momma little one. She is the sweetest, smartest, sexiest woman in the world. Not that you should think of your momma as sexy. Scrap that, to you she is the sweetest, smartest most loving woman in the world. Yeah, that's better."

I heard a soft chuckle and looked up to meet the gaze of the two most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Hello love. Look who I brought to see you?"

Bella extended her hands, wiggling her fingers, "Gimme, gimme, gimme."

I laughed, stood and placed Charlie in her arms. Her tears started again as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Don't cry love. He's here and he's safe. You did great. Thank you sweet one for my beautiful son."

Just then Charlie started to grumble and fidget.

"I think he's hungry," she said looking up to me with a little smile. She was really looking forward to breastfeeding.

She lay Charlie down in her lap holding him with one hand, while I helped her sit up and she opened her gown to expose her left breast. She raised him up and gently touched her nipple to his lips. He made the cutest little noise, turned his head a little, opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around her nipple and started to suck.

"He did it!" she laughed, relieved. "I was worried, sometimes babies don't take to the breast straight away, but I think he likes it."

I laughed, kissed her forehead and then my son's, "Of course he likes it, sweet one. He is my son after all."

She blushed that beautiful, shy blush.

I was always a breasts man ... and an arse man... actually with Bella I was pretty much an everything man.

I sat on the other side of the double bed, wrapping my arms around them so that Bella leaned into me. I watched quietly as my son drank from his mother. If I thought I loved Bella before, I loved her impossibly more as I watched the loving way she held our little Charlie.

"I wonder what his hair and eye colour will be?" she mused.

"I hope he has your eyes and hair," we both said at the same time. Looking at each other we chuckled. Yeah, we were pretty sappily in love, that was for sure.

After a little while, Bella slipped her finger along her breast and into Charlie's little mouth to break his sucking action. She turned him over a bit, undid the other side of her top and placed him on her right nipple. He made that same little noise, latched on and suckled away busily. Good boy.

Again, Bella let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. I had a much better view this way so I rested my head on her shoulder and just watched my son feed from my wife's breast. There was nothing in the world more beautiful than that sight. Nothing.

We sat in silence until Charlie slipped off Bella's breast. Clearly satisfied he drifted off to sleep.

"My turn!" I slid out from the bed carefully and reached down to take my son. Bella gave me a pouty face which made me chuckle.

"Now, now Bella you have to share!" I teased. "You better get used to nothing more than feeding our son, with your surgery and damaged ribs, I am going to be doing the heavy lifting for the next few weeks love. Not that Charlie is 'heavy'. "

I placed him down on the change table and started to strip him carefully. I had practiced on the dolls in the baby care classes but this was a little different. He was so small and fragile... and he sort of wriggled.

I took off his nappy and used the wipes to clean him then I spread some cream over him to protect his skin. I even remembered to use the little cotton bud dipped in antiseptic to wipe his belly button. The nurse said I had to do this for about a week because he was premmie. I put his nappy on. It only took me three tries to get it right. Not bad for my first time.

I reached for a clean onesie and did my best to put it on him. I was very nervous about hurting his little arms but he was patient with me. I kissed his chest before I did up the clips and sealed him into his little blue suit.

Why do they put babies in identifying colour? Do they think we'll forget that he's a boy? Will a pink jumpsuit really be so bad? Fuck, if I know. I'd have to ask someone to bring some of his clothes from home. Bella had bought him some of the cutest outfits and they were all different colours.

"You're momma is a very clever lady, young man."

I put the little cap back on his head and noticed his hair was very dark. I hoped that meant he was going to have chocolate brown hair like Isabella and Elizabeth. His eyes were a greyish blue colour so it was anyone's guess what colour they'd be.

"We will just have to wait and see, won't we? Shall we go back to see your momma?"

I looked over and Bella was watching us with the biggest smile on her face.

"This is our only shot with a newborn Edward but I can't be sad about that. You are going to be a wonderful father. I can't wait to be at home with you, our two sons and our precious daughter. We are so lucky, aren't we?"

Only my Isabella could think she was lucky after all she'd been through in her life. She was an angel. Better yet, she was my angel.

I placed our tiny son in her arms, "Shall I go and get Anthony and Lil Bit now?"

She nodded emphatically, so I went outside to find my children. I was greeted with hug after hug from my family and friends. I slowly made my way through the hugs, kisses and congratulatory pats on the back to found Shelly and Esme sitting on the floor with the children.

"Daddy," both Anthony and Elizabeth shouted at once and ran into my arms. I squatted down to sit on the floor with them. We hugged for a long time.

Anthony whispered in my ear so no one else could hear, "Is momma okay?"

I kissed his forehead, "Yes Anthony. Momma is okay. She won't be able to lift anything heavier than your new brother for a few weeks but we'll be there to help, won't we?"

He nodded emphatically. Such a serious little boy.

"Does Char-ly has ten toes and ten fingers Daddee?"

I chuckled and looked quizzically at my little girl. Why on earth would she ask that? "Yes little love. He is perfect."

She nodded knowingly.

"That's my fault dumpling. Shelly and I were talking about the baby and I said something about him being fine having ten toes and fingers." She laughed, "I forget how closely Lil Bit listens to everything we say. She's been obsessively checking everyone's fingers and toes since then."

I smiled at my bright little girl who was playing with my fingers, no doubt counting them in her head, "Would you like to come in to see Momma and Charlie? You can count his fingers and toes for yourself."

"Okay. An-th-ony will help me. I only counts to six."

I turned my face to Mrs Cope, "Thank you Shelly for last night. I can't tell you how grateful I am for your strength in a crisis and for taking care of my children."

She laughed, "Well I am just glad you've finally started calling me by my first name! I was very happy to look after these two, they were little angels."

"Uh-uh, Messes Coap, yoo say An-th-ony and me was liddle wascals."

She laughed again, "Well, when you won't eat your breakfast because you want to come see your momma and new baby 'brovver' then you are being little rascals." She leaned down and gave Lil Bit a tickle which was rewarded with a delightful giggle, "But when you run back into the house to get your new brother's teddy bear, you are an angel."

"Alright my little rascally angels, let's go be with momma and Charlie. Ma, Dad will you join us."

Esme leapt up, grabbed Carlisle's hand and headed into the family suite without so much as a nod. Everyone laughed at her eagerness.

"Don't forget the teddy bear, Elizabeth," Anthony reminded her.

She ran back to Alice, grabbed the teddy bear from her and ran into the suite with Anthony.

Alice walked over to me with a coffee and chocolate croissant, "I thought you might be hungry. Congratulations big brother."

I kissed her cheek, "Did Dad tell you about the hysterectomy?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek, "That's for Bella."

"You guys can all come in soon, I just want the children to meet Charlie first."

Everyone waved me off. It was pretty much a party in the lounge waiting room, with food, coffee and everyone talking at the same time. The usual Cullen craziness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How was that? I love Edward's combined nervousness and determination to be a good father. He's so adorable. I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon. Love you guys.


	60. apple harlot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. I am sorry this one took a bit longer but it is our last chapter and it was hard for me to let go... *sniff* I love this story so much. I hope you like it. Love y'all so much.

Chapter 60 - final - apple harlot

If someone had said to me a year before that I would be married, besotted with my wife, have three children and be closer to my extended family than I had ever been, including my cousin Caius? Well let's just say I would've laughed my head off.

Fuck. A year ago I had no idea how far removed from my family I had become. I was cold and distant.

"Where's Anthony, Daddy?" I looked down to Lil Bit who was tugging on my hand.

"He'll be out soon little love. The school bell has to ring before the children can leave their classrooms. It won't be long now."

We had been waiting outside the school for half an hour, it was Anthony's first day and I didn't want to be late. Bella was feeding Charlie while sitting in the privacy of the car, my youngest son was a voracious eater and although we had started him on simple solids he wanted his mother's breast as often as he could get it. Can't say I blame him. I am rather keen on her breasts too.

That thought had me casting my mind back to our sexy times that morning. I don't think I'll ever tire of that woman's body. I turned to her, catching her eye. She blushed obviously realising what I was thinking about. She was so fucking gorgeous. My sweet one, my Isabella. Damn. Even her name is delicious.

Finally the school bell rang and Lil Bit started jumping up and down on the spot. She was so excited to see Anthony and Seth. Soon the doors swung open and the younger children starting running out to the waiting arms of their parents. I started to get nervous hoping upon hope that Anthony had enjoyed his first day at school. He was such a serious little boy and like many parents I was worried for my son. Would the other children tease him or worse bully him? Would he like his teacher? Would he have any friends?

He was in the same school as Seth but not the same class which was Leah's idea. She felt that if they had someone in the schoolyard who was their friend they'd be safe and happy but we agreed we didn't want them to be too dependent on each other. Bella laughed at us saying we were over thinking it. She was probably right.

"I don't see him baby, can you see him?" Bella and Charlie joined us to wait for Ant but he was nowhere to be seen. I was about to march in the school to find my kid when I spotted him walking out.

"There he is, he's walking with Seth and holding hands with...," Fuck me, go Anthony, that's my boy! "He's holding hands with a little girl."

I grinned like an idiot and waggled my eyebrows at Bella, who rolled her eyes at me. I looked over at my son who was holding hands with a very pretty little African American girl who was wearing pretty purple little clip things in her hair that matched her dress. I only noticed the clips because Lil Bit likes those clip things too but I can never ever get them to stay where I put them in her hair.

"They're holding hands, I think he had a very good first day," I said proudly. Seth, Anthony and the little girl walked over to us. Seth walked over to Lil Bit, took her hand and smiled at her without saying a word.

Anthony made the introductions, "Hey Dad, this is Aleesha. Aleesha this is my Dad, Momma, my little sister Elizabeth and that's my little brother Charlie."

Bella smiled, "Hello Aleesha, it is very nice to meet you. Are you in Anthony's class?"

She nodded shyly and Anthony spoke up, "Aleesha doesn't like to talk much to strangers but she talks to me."

Aleesha whispered to Anthony, kissed his cheek, waved to Seth and then ran off to her parents. They looked over to us and waved in a friendly way. I remembered meeting them at the meet and greet session at the school the week before school started. I had shared with them that I was nervous how Anthony would settle in at school and they'd told us they were also nervous as their daughter rarely spoke because she was so shy.

Jacob walked over to us, "How was your day Seth? Anthony?"

"Lots of fun. We had lessons, drew, played games and listened to music," Seth was bursting with excitement.

Bella knelt down in front of Anthony, "How about you Anthony?"

He nodded, "It was good. I missed Elizabeth and Charlie but Aleesha and I sat together in class which was very nice."

"I missed you too Anthony," Lil Bit hugged her big brother. Ever since Charlie came on the scene Lil Bit's language had 'grown up' considerably. She said she couldn't talk like a baby anymore because Charlie was the baby now. I suspect that may have been Anthony's idea.

"Leah will pick up the boys in the morning, if you guys are still okay to do the afternoon pick ups?" Jacob asked picking up Seth's backpack and swinging it over his own shoulder.

"Sure Jake. That suits us. See you tomorrow." Bella waved to him and we headed back to the car. Lil Bit and Anthony ran ahead holding hands. I took my sweet one's hand and kissed Charlie's sleepy head as we followed the kids.

"Daddy, can we visit Uncle Em and Auntie Rosie on the way home please? I drew a picture of the boys and wanted to give it to them."

"Sure son, Em wants to hear all about your first day and Momma has made a special cake for us all to share, let's go."

We loaded everyone back into the car, I snuck a quick kiss from my sweet one and then we headed off to visit Emmett, Rose and the two bubbies as Lil Bit called them.

"Miss Judy asked us to draw a picture of something that made us happy, so I drew a picture of Emmett lying on the floor with Joshua and Matthew lying on his chest."

"Did Miss Judy like your picture?" Bella was curious to see how Ant's teacher coped with his gift. We were warned by Maggie that not all teachers responded well to gifted children so we were a little worried about it.

"Miss Judy says that any time I want to draw I just have to tell her and she'll let me even if we're doing something else. Miss Judy says that I am blessed and she wants me to use that blessing. Am I blessed, Dad?"

"Yes, Anthony. You are certainly blessed, it just means that you have a special gift and Miss Judy wants you to use it as often as possible."

Bella gave me a small smile. She seemed happy enough that Miss Judy was on board with encouraging our son.

"Momma mades you a apple harlot for afternoon tea, Anthony," Lil Bit said proudly.

I chuckled, I loved my little girl. "SSSHHH arlotte Lil Bit," I corrected.

Bella giggled, "I think we should let Lil Bit tell Emmett what kind of cake we're having."

"Sharlot," Lil Bit practiced.

When we arrived at Emmett's and Rose's place I was completely unsurprised to see Ma's car there as well. She loved her twin grandsons and Rose was struggling with postpartum depression, so she needed all the help she could get.

The boys were born on their due date which was impressive and surprising given their birth size. They definitely took after Emmett in size! Rose gave birth to them naturally with no drugs at all and her boys took to breastfeeding well, though not with as much enthusiasm as my boy Charlie of course. So everything had gone perfectly and we thought all was well but Rose started to suffer from anxiety. She worried that she wasn't going to be a good mother and all sorts of crazy shit. It was really fucking sad to watch. She had every reason to be happy but she just couldn't be happy. Emmett was at a loss and when she became so withdrawn she practically stopped eating or talking he called in the whole family for an intervention.

Esme was a godsend. She had a special bond with Rosalie as they'd both been in abusive first marriages. Esme understood Rose's low self-esteem issues, realising before any of us what was going on and quickly mobilised the Cullen extended clan to support them. We all visited often, did laundry, cooked meals, nursed the babies and took Rose out of the house with the babies as often as possible. She'd become a bit of a recluse and withdrew to the office Emmett had set up for her every chance she got.

Rose loved running the second bakery and she was damned good at it, I was actually very impressed that she was able to show a profit so soon given it had only be opened a short while. The problem was she was using it as an escape from her fears about motherhood, so we were all trying to help her gain more confidence with the boys.

Bella visited almost every day on the pretence that she needed an update on the business. This time we had promised to drop by so Anthony could share news of his first day at school.

Emmett opened their front door with a huge smile on his face and holding a sleeping Matthew in his arms. He loved taking care of his sons. A month before they were born Em had told me he planned to stay home as a full-time Dad. I offered him part-time but he turned me down. He wanted to be the father to his children he'd never had in the early years of his life.

Men in my employ were entitled to one month's full paid paternity leave immediately after the birth of their child in addition to their annual leave entitlements. If they wanted longer they could go part-time for their child's first year with no penalty to their seniority entitlements. I wouldn't allow Em to resign altogether though, so I recruited a replacement for him on a three year contract. If Emmett still didn't want to come back to work I'd accept his resignation then but I hoped he'd at least come back part-time, I really liked having my brother around at work.

"Hey Bro'," he practically shouted to me. His children were already very used to his larger than life approach so Matthew slept on despite his father's booming voice.

"How are things today man?" I gave him a half hug and then dropped a kiss on Matt's head.

"Started out pretty tense, but she's brightened as the day's gone on. Ma is with her," his usual booming voice dropped to a whisper.

I nodded and went back to help Bella unload the kids and food from the car.

"So Belly what kind of cake did you make me today?" Emmett tried to open the cake box one-handed until Bella slapped his hand out of the way.

"Ask Lil Bit, if you want to know so much."

Lil Bit beam up at him, "Is a apple harlot cake, Unca Emmy." She then rushed into the house before turning around with her hand over her mouth, "Oops. Unca Emmy," she shouted, "Is a apple sshh-arlots cake, sorry momma I forgots."

Emmett was holding his laughter in so hard his face turned a kind of purple and was biting his tongue, "Oh... okay Lil Bit ... well I look forward to some sweet harlot... I mean Charlotte cake later, thanks."

She smiled at him proudly and then went inside in search of Ma, Rose and Joshua.

Em and I walked in after all the others so I took the opportunity for a quiet check in, "How are you today Em?"

"I'm fine Ed. Rose is doing much better and the boys are just wonderful. We'll get through this thanks to Ma and thanks to the rest of you guys. She's so much better already. Maggie thinks we are through the worst. I hope so but if not we'll get through whatever comes. She's my Rosie, y'know."

I did know. Rose was to Emmett, what Bella was to me. Our everything.

Rose, Em, Alice, Ma and Dad were so amazing when Bella had Charlie early and under such traumatic circumstances. They kept us going. I did really well for awhile but just before it was time to bring Bella and Charlie home I fell apart. The drama of it all just caught up with me. Rev J. was my strength that dark day.

Jacob had been where I had been. When Leah was in labour with Seth, Jacob had been faced with the very real possibility of losing not only his wife but his unborn child as well. Jacob knew what I had been through, he understood how afraid I was that I would lose my everything. He sat with me, he listened to me as I poured my heart out sharing my fears and my confession that if I had indeed lost my sweet one that night I planned follow her. I felt so guilty for thinking that. I knew it would've destroyed Elizabeth and Anthony. I knew what a terrible thought I'd let consume me but Jacob didn't judge, he didn't advise me, he just listened. My friendship with, and respect for, Jacob grew exponentially that day. He knew I just had to release all those emotions, fears and anger as well.

Ma provided that same level of support to Rose. All of Rose's insecurities had risen to the surface. All the evil lies her first husband had told her about not being good enough for anything had found a voice in her head once again. But the women of the extended Cullen clan were helping her through it. Vicky was the real surprise, normally as tactful as a bull in a china shop, Vicky just seemed to understand what Rose needed.

Under the guise of getting back into shape after their babies, Vicky organised for Lauren to work with them. Vicky knew that Rose needed to feel in control and needed to work out her anger and anxiety physically as well as emotionally. Maggie, family counsellor extraordinaire, was helping Rose through the emotional shit but Vicky knew Rose also needed to just 'belt the shit out of something'.

Vicky came and picked up Rose at two each afternoon. They went to the gym together at CMV to work out. Lauren put them through their paces with a program she'd put together designed to help Rose feel empowered, strong and in control. Kick boxing was their favourite, but they also did body combat and hot yoga. Lauren was even talking about adding a 'pole dancing' session. I was really hoping Bella would want to join that class.

When Rose came back from her fitness sessions with Vicky she was always laughing and feeling so much better.

She just needed time, the love and support of her family, and some guidance from Maggie.

Emmett passed Matthew to me and I happily cuddled my nephew against my chest as we walked into their lounge room which was brimming with family.

Tyler was sitting with Zafrina who was going over plans with Rose for some event that was coming up. Bella had given a loan to Zaffy to buy a third share into 'The Hot Ticket', Esme's and Alice's event business. She was already well on her way to paying the loan back since she'd helped the business grow with her amazing theming skills. Bella and Rose who were full partners in Bella's Bakery now, had sold the event side of the business to 'The Hot Ticket' on the proviso that they keep an exclusive catering partnership. This grew both businesses and that made everyone happy.

Esme was in deep conversation with Alice and Jasper about their wedding plans. Jasper looked like he needed a rescue, "Hey Jazz, can you bring Joshua over and we'll take the boys upstairs for their bath?"

He gave me a look of desperate thanks which made me want to laugh but I kept a straight face so as not to give him away.

"Do you mind if I give Edward a hand with the boys, Alley?"

"Of course not sweetie, you go help with the babies. So long as you don't mind if Ma and I sort out the flowers without you?"

I had to walk away or I'd have lost it and blown Jasper's cover, Alice looked so earnest as though Jasper actually gave a shit about the fucking flowers.

Jasper gently took Joshua from Ma's arms and practically ran out of the room to join me. Emmett brought Charlie and Garrett brought Hank. Of course, when Vicky found out she was having a boy only she would decide to call him Hank. What else would Vicky call her son? She laughed her arse off when she told us his name. She said it wasn't a family name or anything, she just liked that it sounded like a no fuss, straight talking man's name. Garrett just smiled lovingly at her and went along with her crazy. He was besotted with Vicky which was wonderful to watch considering what a shit my cousin James had been to her. She still refused to marry Garrett but he kept asking.

Hank was the youngest, only a few weeks old but he was the biggest born. Bigger even that Emmett's boys, Charlie was the smallest but he was a premmie after all. We didn't really bathe the boys, Esme had bathed the twins earlier, so we just gathered in the upstairs playroom with Anthony and Lil Bit. Dad found his way upstairs to join us after he arrived from his shift at the hospital.

"Hey Poppa how you doin'," Emmett shouted. He and Dad had bonded even more since the birth of the twins. Carlisle was the pillar of quiet strength Emmett needed to just support him.

"Hey boys, why are we hiding up here?" Dad chuckled.

"We're protecting Jasper from wedding planning," I teased.

Jasper laughed, "It's true. I really love Alice and can't wait to marry her but I can't understand how they can possibly talk for hours about the virtues of roses versus lilies."

Dad laughed and sat down on the floor with Lil Bit and Anthony to join them playing with the train set Emmett had installed.

Eventually, we were summoned to cake and coffee so we made our way back downstairs to join the others. We lay the boys on the play rugs on the floor. It looked hilarious to see them all together but they were safe as we watched over them from the dining table.

Afternoon tea was a noisy affair with Anthony telling us all his stories from his first day at school. He told Rose all about Aleesha and how he looked after her since she didn't like to talk to people. Rose held him tight and told him what a sweet gentle boy he was and that she hoped he'd always be that gentle even when he's was grown.

Their sweet moment was observed by the whole group although we tried not to make them self-conscious. Anthony gave Rose the picture he'd drawn of Emmett with his sons on his chest as he lay resting on the floor. Rose smiled when she saw it but there was a sadness to her smiles. Some battle with guilt that none of us could fight for her but she held Anthony close and kissed the top of his head. "I'll have this picture framed," she promised. "I love it."

Anthony beamed that he'd made his Auntie Rose smile.

Bella had in fact made three Apple Charlotte cakes for our afternoon tea, no doubt suspecting that we'd be a much larger group. I tried my best not to moan as I ate my piece of cake but the fucking thing was so delicious. Anthony and I both groaned as we ate a second piece each. Bella always made sure he and I had seconds, she knew our love for her cooking.

Lil Bit was sitting on Alice's lap and turned to Emmett, touching his cheek to get his attention while she was talking, "Did you like the harlot unca Emmy?"

Jasper spat his coffee across the table and Vicky laughed her head off.

Lil Bit smiled a very cheeky, 'I know exactly what I am doing' smile at me, "Oops, sorry I mean ... Sshhh-arlot cake."

Alice kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. Alice was always leading Lil Bit astray, they were two peas in a pod those two.

Isabella came and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. We looked around the room filled with all these wonderful people. A year before my life had been empty. I'd settled for an unloving, tawdry relationship and distanced myself from anyone in my life who offered any real affection or feelings.

Then I met my sweet one.

Bella turned her face to mine, looking at me with her beautiful deep brown eyes. She knew my mind. She knew what I was thinking, she always seemed to know.

Bella kissed me sweetly and softly whispered, "We are so blessed."

I drew my fingers through her rich, thick, silky hair and kissed her lovingly. When I pulled away I whispered in her ear, "Thank you love. Thank you for bringing me back to life. For making my stone cold heart beat again. My cup runneth over."

A small tear fell down her cheek. She understood. I understood. We'd saved each other.

My sweet one, my beautiful Isabella. Damn. Even her name was delicious.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here we are. At the end of this sweet sweet journey. I can't tell you how much your support has meant to me through this whole long journey. I love our little family. Edward his sweet one, dear Lil Bit and gentle Anthony. I will probably write a future take at some stage soon but this is where we leave them. I cried my eyes out as I finished this chapter. I am so overwhelmed by the love you have shown this simple story. I will miss writing this story and hearing your thoughts on each chapter. You have been so kind to me.
> 
> I hope you will check out my new story 'Busy Bee and Mister Fancy Pants'.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading - I hope you are enjoying so far.


End file.
